


Find your place in the galaxy

by JediAstromech



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe, F/M, Force Visions, Gray Jedi, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jedi Code (Star Wars), Lightsabers, Order 66, Post-Order 66, Psychological Torture, Redemption, The Force, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 179,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAstromech/pseuds/JediAstromech
Summary: AU in which Cere Junda died in the torture chair at the hands of her former Padawan after Order 66.Thus, Cal is not saved by the Mantis crew on Bracca and can't start Eno Cordova's quest. Yet, life has this funny way of forcing you on the path forward anyway as Cal once said. So some events of the game will happen, from a different perspective.I'll keep the balance between the Star Wars Legends and Canon lore.
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Trilla Suduri | Second Sister
Comments: 320
Kudos: 212





	1. Choose your path

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter to introduce the new story, we all have to find a starting point after all.  
> Please keep in mind that English is my second language. I try to read over my work to fix some language/grammar issues, unfortunately no one proofreads it so sorry in advance for the mistakes... A beta reader would be welcome.  
> I'll fix them later if I notice some.  
> I like writing the dialogues and thoughts in italics, I think it emphasizes them more than usual quotation marks. Sorry if it bothers you, though I know other authors do it too.

**Find your place in the galaxy**

**Chapter 1/ Choose your path**

She would avenge them. Her former Master, the one who betrayed her, the one responsible for her capture, her sufferings, her fate, the one guilty for the Younglings’ death, she would kill her. Trilla Suduri accepted her new condition, her new identity. The new Second Sister heard the call of the Dark Side in her head, it whispered to her to do it. To slay Cere Junda once and for all.

The cold contact sounded fair, honest, rightful. She remembered what happened in the Jedi Temple during Order 66, their escape in the underground, how her Master gave them up, how the Light Side of the Force abandoned them to a fate they didn’t deserve.

The legendary Jedi Order had failed, the ideals betrayed by its own members who revealed their true nature in trying times. Its necessary fall gave birth to the Empire. The new Emperor Palpatine, in fact a Sith Lord known under the name of Darth Sidious, had taken over and destroyed the treasonous Jedi Order. Jedi survivors were hunted down, killed or turned to serve a new purpose, just like her.

Indeed, her talents and potential couldn’t be ignored by the Empire, from a Sith perspective, she would carry out the Emperor’s orders for the glory of the Empire as a member of the new Imperial Inquisitorius. From her own point of view, her raw anger, pain, fury, if properly channelled may offer her a chance to survive, to become more powerful so that no one would ever hurt her again, nor betray her. She would learn this power to fully exploit her abilities held back by the dead Jedi. It would now grant her the might to decide, to shape her own future. _My chains are broken. The Force shall free me._ _The Dark Side will be my weapon._

She stood in the same interrogation chamber where they tortured her, where they broke her, made her realize the lies of the Jedi, their deception and treachery. Yet, she no longer wore Jedi robes but an Inquisitor garb. Her dark uniform matched the dim surroundings, a room of sufferings where her kin would either die either reconsider their archaic tenets. One Stormtrooper nearby, probably a former clone, _T_ _hose_ _brainless traitor_ _s_ she thought, handed her her new helmet. A protection against threats, a shelter so no one would reach her mind nor see her face. She didn’t want anyone to watch her now, irrational, overwhelmed by her emotions, drowning in an ocean of darkness. They told her that in time, she would control them, use them in order to reach her own goals. Jedi didn’t think that way, it didn’t matter as Jedi died because of their beliefs and arrogance. She would not make the same mistake. They belonged to the past, the Dark Side offered her justice as well as a new chance to start over, she would not let it go.

She could feel the despair, the anger, the same raw emotions in her former Master. _Selfish liar, you do not even manage to respect what you were supposed to teach, do you ?_ Cere was injured, drugged, hazy, kill her would almost be a scant mercy. As she put on the helmet, her sight changed, it reddened, she could see her surroundings in a new dimension, new data and information displayed before her. An asset she would use in her future assignments. For now, it was time to end this. The loud voice of the Dark Side in her mind compelled her to act quickly, it wanted to give her the power she deserved, yet she had to kill Cere first before that unworthy Jedi may find a way to react. Their former bond as Master and Padawan had vanished, due to Cere’s self-interested choice, once more, nothing prevented her from doing this. She wanted it.

- _Trilla ?_

Cere looked at her fallen apprentice, Trilla could guess her thoughts, her fear, her failure, her anger, yet nothing hinted she felt remorse or guilt at this moment. _You don’t even care about what you’ve_ _begotten, what you’ve done to us. I am looking forward to taking your life._ _Trilla belongs to the past._ Trilla’s thought process urged her to deal with her now. Every second may jeopardize her quest for justice. The Dark Side became icy, so much that it began to burn her from the inside. She felt Cere inwardly struggle to free herself, she would not let her escape. As Cere’s wrists strived against the restraints of the torture chair, Trilla let the Dark Side of the Force flow through her, she visualized her palm on her Master’s neck, with the Force she pressed, hard. She choked her, Cere’s energy too weak to reject her. Trilla quelled her Master’s protests, she didn’t let her time to utter them. She squeezed harder, so hard that she could hear the neck and the cervical break. The muffled sound stopped. Still on the chair, the head tilted forward, eyes open. Trilla could see her dead master before her. The voice in her head was proud of her, it told her to revel in her Master’s death. The inert body would fall on the ground without the chair. She clenched her fists, blood ran through her veins, she felt untamed power, fire, filling the void she had inwardly felt since her capture. It sounded good, promising. The voice informed her she would do it again, as long as she listens to it. The insidious nature of the Dark Side may rely on deception, yet it was her only way to survive. She made her choice when they brought her here. The Younglings died because of Cere, they would rest in peace now. Her own peace didn’t matter. She would find a way to control her future. Her inner turmoil, it belonged to her only. She would learn how to control the Dark Side and bend the Force to her own will. Her voice sounded mechanical behind her mask, she didn’t care, she simply said _Dispose of the body, I am done here._

As she left the interrogation chamber, the nearest Stormtrooper simply replied dutifully _At once Second Sister._

Trilla Suduri died when they captured her, she would be reborn as the Second Sister. Other Jedi traitors still live. A new journey begins.

_Five years later._

The report from the probe droid was unexpected. Yet, interesting. In the Mid Rim on the planet Bracca, a rigger had been detected using the Force, he had saved another scrapper from a deadly fall. She had killed a few Jedi since Cere’s death, the last one two years ago. The number of survivors diminished quickly. Few Jedi remained in the galaxy, hiding who knows where far away from the Empire. Far from the Inquisitors, far from her grasp and wrath. Over the years, she had honed her skills, she had learned to overcome her emotions, to use them as an asset to defeat her enemies, to protect her mind. Sometimes the lessons were harsh, some scars on her body would prove it, she still managed to go through them, in the end, she had prevailed.

Now her missions focused mostly on hunting down groups of insurgents or seeking new artifacts on backwater planets for the Emperor himself. A few days ago, the Grand Inquisitor informed her that she would soon travel to Zeffo so that she would make progress where the zealous officer Krane in charge of Project Auger failed. Project Auger aimed at finding relevant artifacts from the ancient Force-sensitive Zeffo civilization, they disappeared long ago. In a way, it reminded her of old missions she had done before her conversion, yet who was she to question the Emperor’s will ? The Emperor’s favors would grant her more influence and power, it meant she would survive longer, no one woud ever be in position to hurt her eventually, not even Darth Vader. Over the years, the voice of the Dark Side had settled in her mind, giving her confidence and motivation, protecting her against doubts or remorse. Thus, the Jedi she would hunt on Bracca didn’t have a chance. Unfortunately, she would not be alone on this mission.

The ruthless Dowutin Ninth Sister opposed her in the Dojo earlier this day, Trilla easily defeated her. Her sluggishness matched her oversized body, she was a brute, yet this time, her opponent refused to submit. As if this umpteenth humiliation was obnoxious. She had lost her eye by Vader, her leg by another Inquisitor, been defeated countless times by other Inquisitors, yet she didn’t seem to care, she wanted to be feared. She insulted Trilla, tried to oppose her in front of the others. So Trilla reacted, she used the Force to make her kneel. She remembered the feral smile behind her mask, the other Inquisitors’ disdain towards the Dowutin who felt humiliated more than ever. Trilla taught her what humiliation really meant, she didn’t show mercy, mercy meant weakness. The dreadful atmosphere of the Dojo, the heat, the dangers, the risk of death while using their lightsabers and the surrounding darkness made them ruthless, it was all about survival. Always. The strongest of them would live another day, the others would submit or die.

This report came right after the end of the training. It would change her thoughts to hunt a new prey, perhaps a Jedi Master, one of those she despised the most for their cowardice. Nonetheless, it would be surprising, after all the way that Jedi betrayed himself sounded like a naive Padawan. She volunteered, her rank would not give the others a chance to take her place, besides, her fellow «siblings» feared her, she almost hoped to be alone. However, the Ninth Sister volunteered too. The Grand Inquisitor saw it as an opportunity, making them both angry and violent. The oaf would assist the Second Sister, the Dowutin would feel more humiliated whereas the Second Sister would keep in mind she could not do whatever she wanted, some people still had the power to decide for her. In a way.

The orders were either to capture the Jedi, to eventually turn him, either to make him quiet for good.

Trilla didn’t fear Masana Tide, she was only a burden, one she could easily carry or crush if need be. She only really feared two people in this galaxy, her Sith Masters. She could handle this task, even with her at her sides.

Thus, they both came to Bracca, in separate ships. Her TIE Interceptor quicker and deadlier than Tide’s shuttle, she would have enjoyed shooting her down, though it would lead to complications once back to the Fortress Inquisitorius on Nur.

As she entered the atmosphere of Bracca, she considered the landscape, it was night time, gloomy, rainy, muddy, a backwater world, a perfect place to hide. Scrappers dismantled ships from the Clone Wars to recover useful remains from the wreckages. The Scrapper Guild gathered a bunch of different species to work on the remnants. In this part of this world, the guild remained the only authority to address for refugees seeking jobs or a shelter.

The Empire forces had stopped the hauler on which the scrappers reported by the probe droid had boarded. The two fugitives, unaware of their new status, had trapped themselves by getting on that train. A patrol of the local garrison would gather the workers outside, under the heavy rain, some Purge troopers would join them just in case so that the Inquisitors would only take care of the renegade. Either the Jedi would reveal himself and be captured or killed, either they would find him anyway. The fool didn’t leave when he had the chance. Pity.

She approached the area, she saw the rats in the mud, waiting for the inevitable. She landed, opened the hatch then gazed at the line of suspects. It looked like a firing squad, no place for the weaklings. She used the Force to smooth her landing as she jumped off the ship. She ignored the digusting sound of the mud under her boots, the incoming task would grant her what she craved.

Cal Kestis couldn’t help it, he knew the rules to survive, the ones he endeavored himself to follow. _Don’t stand out. Accept the past. Trust no one._ He had failed the three of them in one day. The accident forced him to reach within, to call on the Force to save Prauf, the closest being in the galaxy that may be what common people call a friend, after they both spat, argued about the Jedi and the Empire as they had found a crashed Jedi Starfighter. His connection with the Force was damaged, he lost control each time he tried to feel its comforting presence. He prefered to be cut off than seeing memories which haunted him. It happened again earlier this day on this train, a few hours after Prauf and him got back to the guild to collect their payment. He fell asleep then he teleported on the Venator, his dead Master appeared to warn him, that mantra like a curse in his mind _Apprentice, mark well and listen. Trust only in the Force._

He had ruined his cover for Prauf, even if he knew he would not betray him, it was a mistake. Besides, his use of the Force endangered both of them. For five years he had managed to keep his secret, now Prauf knew. _They_ knew too. The train stopped, Stormtroopers entered, Prauf may attempt to be optimistic, suggesting that they searched for smugglers.If only… Cal guessed his fake identity would vanish in a jiffy. They were all in danger because of his blunder. The other workers, Prauf, himself.

Master Jaro Tapal’s lightsaber anchored on his belt, hidden by his decrepit blue and orange scrapper raincoat, may cost him his life, or save them all. He had not used it for five years, he used to be a rather clumsy Padawan, he lacked of confidence in spite of his potential. Now he would surely be rusty in a fight. The Stormtroopers and those new black armored troopers would overwhelm him. He felt it, fear, despair, anxiety. His fate waited for him. He could not run away, they would shoot him in the back, if he attacked them, they would easily defeat him. He could only follow the others and prepare for questions. If they searched him…

The rain removed the dirt on his face and hands, his hair soaked and stuck on his head, his scrapper uniform was his only cover, it would not last long.

He felt it, a dark omen, the two Imperial ships landed near the cliff where they stood in line. The Empire had dispatched more troops. A part of him wanted to do something, even if every choice save waiting sounded unwise. So he decided to wait. Two figures approached, threatening, probably deadly. A Dowutin and a woman whose head was hidden by a black helmet. He noticed the Imperial emblem on their dark armors, then an object on their belt. They were no Jedi. Why would they have lightsabers then ? He didn’t dare let the Force manifest itself within him, he could not handle it, not under such a level of pressure. He felt shudders and cold sweat on his back. He used to struggle to control his emotions as a Jedi Padawan, well, he had never been good at it in spite of his Master’s guidance, though after the Purge, his time on Bracca didn’t help to make any progress. Isolation and hard work only made him more introverted, thoughtful, he tried to bury his memories which treatened to overwhelm him each time he let go. The only good times were with Prauf, he had been rather friendly with him, if not paternal. He had heard that cold voice a lot in his mind over the last five years, cold and perfidious, asking to let go and submit to fear, to seize the power he declined within himself. It had never been that loud before. In the beginning of this somber night, he heard the call of the Dark Side, playing with his fear to reach him.

Trilla looked at them, the rain streaming down her armor and helmet. Aliens, humans, scared, feeble, waiting to be killed like the filth they were. Save one. One of them could not hide his feelings, as his own distress echoed in the Force. That human near the Abednedo, she could tell he was the Jedi she was looking for.

 _-Is that all of them ?_ She slowly asked.

- _Yes Second Sister._ The nearby Purge trooper laconically replied.

She snorted, she didn’t need to remove her helmet to smell fear, the voice in her head asked for violence, death, torture. If she inflicted a punishment on someone else, it meant that this being would not be the one to threaten her in the future. _Survival. Kill them all._ Sometimes, the call of the Dark Side was stifling, intoxicating, sometimes she heard it whereas the voice uttered in a different language through the Force. She had to calm herself down. The little speech would probably satisfy her lust for dread.

_-We seek a dangerous fugitive. This is no common anarchist but a devotee of the treasonous Jedi Order._

No doubt, he was the Jedi. She could see the way his body moved, how he lowered his gaze, how he frowned at the words. He was unsteady, worried, he exuded fear. A whelp afraid of his fate. She knew that feeling, no escape wherever you may decide to go, except that this particular Jedi was the one responsible for his own situation. That oaf behind her made noises, she was ruining the show.

- _Failure to turn over this traitor will result in a charge of sedition._

The way Tide moved past her and walked in front of them told her she had felt who the Jedi was too, somehow, she remained quiet and let her do her little game. It added to the collective fear. As for the weather, it was just the perfect touch of drama she needed.

- _Turn yourself in or everyone present shall face summary execution._

They were all moving, looking at the troopers, at them, save him. He looked at the mud, only when she said execution she saw his eyes, he looked at her directly, his fear hit her, he seemed to beg for something to happen to save them all.

Had she been merciful, she would have simply revealed his nature and told the troopers to capture him. It would not be funny. It would not please the voice. It wanted more.

The troopers aimed at the workers. They were terrified, looking everywhere. _Idiots, no one can save you from the Empire, no one can save you from me._

She didn’t expect the Abednedo to move forward, he was old, scared, but also determined. He wanted to protect the Padawan. She could feel his sympathetic feelings for his human friend. Good, it would be even better to revel in the Jedi’s despair.

- _I think, it’s time someone came forward._

No one moved save the redhead Jedi who grabbed the alien’s arm.

___Outstanding_ _, can you_ _even_ _be more_ _foolish_ _?_

He almost seemed to realize his lack of lucidity as he let him go, the other surely cared about him to take such a risk. It was a deadly mistake, no one should care about anyone but oneself, it always hurts in the end.

_-_ _I...I’ve been working on this heap a long time. Way before the war. We refit and rebuilt ships. Best in the galaxy._

She noticed the Jedi’s hand which looked for something on his belt, under his coat. _Naive, stupid, reckless._ _Intriguing combination._

_-Then came the Empire. And engineers...became scrappers._

The way he looked defiantly at her, somehow it triggered a surge of anger in her. Yet, now the voice in her head told her to wait a little longer, the best would come soon.

The alien looked at his fellow workers who obediently remained quiet. _Cowards_. _No one has the guts to protest._ She thought.

_-The workers – Just started getting worked._

_-Prauf…_

She could not help it, she smiled, that broken voice, so weak and vulnerable, _it_ _’s_ _too late Jedi_. The rain seemed to intensify. _Death is coming._ She tasted it in her mouth, the Dark Side now allowed her to play.

- _But we all know the truth._ He looked once more at her. At _last._

 _-We’re just...Too afraid to say it._ He came beside her, like some herald about to deliver the final message. _Fools will always be fools._

_-To the Empire...we’re all just expendable._

_Enough of this charade._ Even her presence and the trooper on the other side, his blaster rifle on his head didn’t deter him. She couldn’t resist, she let go and stepped in, grabbing her lightsaber.

- _Yes. You are._ She stoically turned it on, the blade pierced through the heart of the alien, she could hear his groan, guess his surprise, feel his pain. She also sensed her own power ready to explode. But the Jedi’s face, it was priceless. Shock, anger, fear, confusion, despair, he would be so easy to break, kill him here would be a mess, he may serve. Under the rain, facing his predators, alone, he screamed a «No !» that would not change anything, except to reassure him that it was real. In a second, he brandished a blue lightsaber in his right hand and rushed to strike her down. A large smile twisted her face as she watched him, he would surely be entertaining in their ranks. Or be killed if he failed to learn his place. As he was about to hit her, she barely contained her laugh as she turned on her second blade to counter the blow. She didn’t flinch under the strength of his onslaught. She felt his surprise, he looked at his dead friend falling on the ground.

- _Look at this. A lightsaber._

She broke the contact then Force pushed the Padawan towards the Ninth Sister who was supposed to knock him out. Instead, that oaf suspended him in the void and boasted « _I found the Jedi»._

Obviously, he reacted and tried to hit her too, the Inquisitor let him fall below. She heard his scream as he fell.

Her rage exploded, they were not here to kill the Jedi if he could be captured. She used the Force to choke the Dowutin then sent her away to stub against her shuttle. She turned to speak to the Purge trooper.

- _Kill them all._ _Stop that train._ _The Jedi is mine._

In a second, the shots took down the other workers. The dead bodies fell on the mud, the rain cleaned the massacre. The Ninth Sister was on her feet, Trilla didn’t look at her, she simply added loud enough to be heard despite the rain and lightning, _Stay out of my way, you’re out for the next part, Sister._

She jumped on her interceptor, the hunt began.

Cal didn’t expect that, had he been wiser, he should have foreseen it. Instead, he would bear the guilt of Prauf’s death for the rest of his life, which may end soon enough.

He crashed on a train below, hopefully, he might also take his chance to avenge him and get away. The fall hurt, yet he didn’t have time to waste, two Stormtroopers were looking at him.

- _What’s that ? Checking out the disturbance. Hold it !Don’t move._ _H_ _ow’d_ _you get here ?_

_-Easy now._

_-Got a stowaway._ Cal had never killed anyone, even during Order 66 he only fled, he lost his own weapon and was saved by his Master at the last second. Had he found a way to deflect the shots, would they both have escaped ? _Focus on the present, leave now._ The voice, now neutral in his head, told him to act, to strike them down or he would be the next to fall, for nothing. He knew that feeling, not fear, but survival. He didn’t have much choice, his instincts guided him. In a second, his blade cut through the armor and flesh of the two troopers who fell on the groud, dead. _Get to the top, stop that train._ He didn’t have a real plan, he only knew he should keep moving. Few troopers blocked his path, though they seemed as surprised as him to be facing such obstacles this day. He managed to overcome them only to face a shuttle at the middle of the train, the vessel didn’t aim directly at him but at the train itself which quickly started to collapse. Cal braced himself to prepare for the incoming shock, his body was thrown away in the void underneath. Hopefully, some maintenance droids were flying in the vicinity, a few platforms below the rails used as storage bays may grant him a way out. He instinctively grabbed a droid to stop his fall then crashed on the rusty platform, breathless, dirt on his scorched skin. He clumsily got up to see an Imperial starfighter land on the top of the platform above him. He exhaled, disillusioned. _What’s gonna happen next ?_

He saw her, she casually jumped then used the Force to smooth her landing. She ignited her lightsaber, that unnatural red color scared him. He could feel her pride and corruption as she taunted him. _Going somewhere ?_

No one would save him, he had failed his Master’s teachings, he didn't deserve his sacrifice. Had Master Tapal survived, he would have already left Bracca. He ignited his Master’s lightsaber then took his basic stance to prepare himself for his last fight. His shaky hands didn’t help to give him confidence. He faced the one who killed his last friend, the one who would now strike him down for good.

It only took a few minutes for Trilla to fly over the scene and watch her prey’s movements. She could tell he didn’t expect to be caught in the fray, yet he did defend his life like the fearful animal he was. Fear remained one of the most powerful emotions, it may trick reason, logic, then lead someone to act on sheer instinct, reveal one’s ruthlessness, brutality to survive. That Jedi was one of them. He seemed young, barely adult, like others he didn’t have finished his training when Order 66 came. Like her. The Empire could use those who lacked balance. With the proper training, their raw abilities could be honed and channelled. The shuttles sent to reinforce her easily destroyed the train, she observed the Jedi being hit by the explosion, she had given the orders to shoot only if platforms below the railways may let the Jedi land on it. This way, she would catch him. It happened according to her plans. She landed as he stumbled from his rough fall. She jumped, used the Force to ease her arrival, like a dark predator revelling in the dread of her prey.

- _Going somewhere ?_ Being dramatic made it even more enjoyable, it easily rattled the confidence of her enemies. This Jedi was no different, even weaker in this current situation.

_Ah, interesting._

_-I recognize that stance. Perhaps you’ve had some training after all._

He slowly backstepped, his posture was unbalanced. She inwardly felt her impatience to attack, his wide eyes triggered a lust for power within her, she could tell that this Padawan would staunch her thirst for sadism. Yet she noticed his level of fear, she didn’t feel the pure influence of the Light Side in him, it was faint, weak, like if he didn’t want to rely on the Force in this moment, as if...he tried to avoid something. _Then let’s see what y_ _ou will_ _do next._

- _Who was your Master, Padawan ? Someone I killed, perhaps ?_ It was unlikely, yet as she slowly moved forward, she felt his determination collapse, he would not resist for long, maybe he expected a swift death. _Poor Jedi, you have no idea what is waiting for you. How could y_ _ou_ _have survived five years by being so vulnerable ?_ Someone had protected him, maybe...died for him ?

- _What Jedi gave their life_ _so that you might live ?_

The only noises came from the hum of their blades and the downpour, she could tell the darkness would make her even more efficient to crush the Jedi.

Unexpectedly, he lowered his weapon, exposing himself. She could see his frail silhouette, his time on this planet didn’t grant him the luxury to take care of himself, though being a rigger required some strength and agility. _Ah, never underestimate a prey._ In a mere second he jumped forward to strike her. She easily countered it.

 _-Scared are we ?_ She would stun him soon enough, he didn’t have the stamina to resist her Force boosted strikes, yet he was rather agile, he managed to dodge and run around. Though piercing her defenses, impossible. He could only delay his failure. She cornered him against the wall, she slowly approached him, he knew it was over, he couldn’t defeat her.

 _-What’s your name, Padawan ?_ Confuse him was unnecessary to knock him down, she simply thrilled at the idea of seeing him comply and submit, like all the others.

He didn’t reply, she wondered if he would pass out under the pressure, by probing him, she could feel his heartbeat, it was far too quick, he would not last long. Not that he might ever withstand her if she really wanted to kill him.

- _I wonder how you will behave in our ranks._

The way he started to freeze himself then firmly gripped his hilt pleased her,

- _No, I won’t join you, never._

She laughed out loud, the sound altered by her mask, making him feel even more uneasy.

- _You have no idea what we will do to you. What you will become. We will offer something that you_ _always_ _have dreamed of._

He gritted his teeth, he didn’t attempt to attack her again, the short fight proved him it would be in vain to resist. He didn’t ask what he may have dreamed of.

 _-Who are you ?_ It caught her off guard, he was now curious, scared but curious, not about his future with them, but about her. Unusual, though interesting.

- _Your future sister._ His level of confusion made her delighted, he may show some annoying naivety, yet he also possessed a gift for being a reservoir of emotions. If he learned to control them, he would be an attractive asset.

_-What ? What do you mean ?_

_-You will find out soon enough. What is your name, Padawan ? I won’t ask you another time._ She deactivated her blade, the risk was limited, it was worth it.

He lowered his own weapon, confused, wavering, yet cautious.

- _Cal._

- _Cal who ?_

_-...Cal Kestis._

_Unbelievable,_ here, trapped, alone, he was now looking at her with a spark of hope in the eyes. The Padawan had willingly given her access to his identity, unaware that she would easily access all the required knowledge to deal with him back in their Fortress.

- _Are you scared Cal Kestis ?_ She could hear the whispers, the Dark Side told her this Jedi belonged to her, that time had come to seek more power, he would prove his usefulness in the future.

Cal didn’t know what to do, she outmatched him completely, utterly. His clumsy attempts at disarming her as unsignificant as a Gizka trying to dominate a Rancor. Yet she had not killed him. She asked questions, taunted him, but didn’t kill him. He felt malice, deception in her words, and also a part of truth. He didn’t want to die, not like that, life was all he had left. Now she offered him a chance to join them. _The Empire. Never. Their ranks. What ranks ? Future sister ?_ That lineage sounded genuine, as if they had more in common than the appearances showed it. A tiny voice reminded him that his friend was dead because of her, another that she was his way out of Bracca. Conflict, loneliness, no one would decide for him. He didn’t like the Empire, yet to survive this same Empire may show him another path. She asked his name again. He was no one, a former Padawan of no importance. _Former Padawan. The galaxy has changed, it wasn’t always like this. It’s all about survival._ He told her, he had a name, a name that belonged to the past. _Accept the past. The Order has fallen._ He was so scared. She knew it.

_-Are you scared Cal Kestis ?_

_-...Yes._ The coldness spread in his body, resistance was futile, here, he may die if he persisted on that ancient path. The Jedi were the past, seen as traitors, hunted down by the Empire. Yet here she was, offering him a new path, some sort of hope for a future. He couldn’t think clearly, the cold voice told him to switch off his blade. He did so. He needed her, he needed answers.

- _How can I trust you ?_ He asked.

 _-You can’t._ With that said, he felt his body lift off the floor to hit the wall behind him headfirst. Blackness overwhelmed him.

She had felt every single detail of his fear, of his inner conflict. His relation with the Force seemed difficult. She may manage to make him malleable, he would have much to learn, yet a part of her believed he would fit among them. The dark times of the Jedi Purge may ease his conversion. As he asked her how he could trust her, she swallowed hard, the work might be dirty to make him understand. She used the Force to knock him out. Soon, the Empire would have a new Inquisitor.


	2. Different perspectives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of Cal's capture on Bracca, many trials are waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I hope you'll like the chapter, thanks for your readings !

**Chapter 2/** **** **Different perspectives**

She called the Ninth Sister and the troopers to let them know she had succeeded in catching the Jedi, she told the Purge troopers to handle his body until their arrival on Nur, to handcuff him and double check that he would not escape if he woke up. The Ninth Sister would neither touch him nor receive a reward for his capture, she would not steal her trophy, not benefit from her success. Once more, only her own power had led to victory.

Thus, she would deal with him herself. Trilla would turn him, the voice of the Dark Side reassured her about that particular point.

She would also have time to check relevant information about Cal Kestis during the travel through hyperspace. His life as a Jedi Padawan, a knowledge she would use against him. In a way, the voice in her head certified that it was for the greater good, turning the Jedi survivors meant they would be saved from the lies of the fallen Order. They may hate each other as Inquisitors, yet they originally remained part of the same roots, all victims of the Order.

The Imperial shuttle hovered over the edge of the platform, two Purge troopers came to pick Cal Kestis up. They put him on a stretcher and strapped him. She collected his lightsaber, she noticed it was broken, it used to be a double-bladed lightsaber, clearly it didn’t belong to him. Considering the size, it would suit a rather massive alien Jedi. The way that weapon may have ended in his hands, pretty obvious. His master must have been injured by the clones who turned against them, they escaped, the Master probably died due to his wounds.

The rain intensified again, the wind moaned, as the shuttle departed, only her remained in the middle of the platform. She could note that such moments proved her why her choices were the right ones. The galaxy no longer accepted those who would cherish values the Jedi advocated, a new era had emerged. The dim light, the dirt and rust of the platform on top of the weather, an atmosphere as dark as her current life. She looked down at her fist, the lightsaber within, how deep had she fallen to survive ? Her dark garb soiled by the heavy rain made her thoughtful, nothing, not even the nature or the Force would one day rub out the events of the last years, only a being capable of seeing the galaxy for what it was may go through its dangers. _You are that being_ the voice told her. She closed her eyes, she saw a whirlpool, an ocean, black as space, shadows everywhere, she wielded the power to decide where the tempest would strike, _doubt is the enemy, compassion your death, move on._ She opened her eyes, the red vision through her helmet forced her to remain focus, she would get the Jedi back on track as the efficient Inquisitors they were now all meant to become.

The vision blurred through the canopy in the cockpit of her Interceptor as she left the atmosphere of Bracca, then the void of space and stars filled her sight. She checked the computer to enter her destination, the ship entered hyperspace. Soon, she would reach it, the Fortress on Nur. The main Inquisitorius headquarters used to be on Coruscant, in the Works district right after the fall of the Republic, though they had already other locations across the galaxy. Yet, the incident one year after Order 66, when Vader and some inquisitors had killed Eeth Koth then captured his child to bring her to Coruscant, forced them to move out on Nur. That day, they had gathered in their headquarters in the leisure room. Vader had sensed that two inquisitors had developed feelings for each other, the havoc he unleashed in the heart of Palpatine’s Empire made the Emperor annoyed by the savagery of his apprentice. She realized how naive she was, even after her conversion, she had carried a small hope to have some sort of friendship with the other fallen Jedi who suffered the same fate she did meet once captured. Vader proved her the danger of such thoughts, to all of them. They were meant to serve as pawns of the Dark Side, use their emotions to complete their mission and persuade themselves that they were free, or would be one day. Those who would not comply would simply die. It was not difficult to see how it worked in the Empire. Complete the tasks you are assigned to, succeed or be punished.

Vader was sent to Mustafar so that he would establish his own Fortress there, rumors said he wanted to be close to places strong in the Dark Side, others that he would also have another one on Vjun, far from Nur. The Inquisitorius headquarters were permanently sent to the watery moon of Mustafar. The place where she turned five years ago, the place where she would turn him.

_Doubt means danger, danger means death. Dwell on the past means less focus on the present. Don’t let go without reason. Use your aggressive feelings, let them flow through you._

After a mission, when the adrenaline faded, she could feel a void in her, she depended on the Dark Side to fill it, without it, she had the impression she might moulder.

She sent a report to Nur in order to anticipate her arrival then checked the computer to consult the Imperial archives about the Jedi. In the dark red hue of her cockipit, a blue hologram appeared to display the known information about her prey.

_Name : Cal Kestis_

_Species : Human_

_Gender : Male_

_Hair color : Red_

_Eye color : Green_

_Skin color : Light_

_Homeworld : Balmorra_

_Birth : Thirteen years before the_ _Galactic Empire_

_Rank : Jedi Padawan_

_Master : Jaro Tapal_

_Status : MIA (last known location, Albedo Brave, Venator-class Star Destroyer in orbit above Bracca)_

_Midi-Chlorian level : 10,700_

_Notable skill : Psychometry_

The archives showed her a picture of a young Cal Kestis, she noticed his friendly face, freckles on it, his Padawan braid, he didn’t have a single scar to alter his features. That was something that angered her, the same kind of victims she and the Younglings were, the Jedi failed to protect them when they needed it the most.

Also, she could not help it, it annoyed her to see that his potential in the Force was higher than hers, though after all, training and potential were two different things, even one with the greatest potential would not defeat a skilled warrior who has been training for years, their recent encounter proved her she was right. Nonetheless, if he was that gifted, he would understand, one way or another. His rare psychometry ability would surely be useful, an asset to break him and later find what the Emperor looked for on Zeffo. Reports from project Auger mentioned artifacts from the ancient civilization whose meaning was difficult to understand, there surely was an echo within them he would feel through the Force.

She had removed her helmet, she hated that anyone may look at her, see her face, see who she was, she felt it like a break in her privacy. She sought safety, if she could not obtain it, she would crush those who threaten her and then create the proper frame to ensure her own safety. What kind of life that was… Rely on emotions to survive another day, fear the next will be the last, enjoy power when a life is taken, have no real purpose save survive and find the power to survive. She felt dizzy, she would need to meditate to be fresh for the next part of the mission. Inquisitors who captured a Jedi were usually involved in the torture, a way to practice their cruelty, to use the Dark Side, to revel in the despair of a being of Light. Yet she could tell Cal Kestis no longer belonged to the Light the Jedi worshipped. What she had felt troubled her, he feared himself, the Force, not only her. His exile on Bracca meant he wanted to get rid of something, not the Empire only, but his own trauma. The damaged lightsaber may be the key. She would find out soon enough, her rhetorical talents would twist his words and seed negative feelings in him, he would crack, like all the others. No one had ever escaped this fate, not alive at least. She was convinced he didn’t want to die, it was settled then. She closed her eyes, trying to regain some energy thanks to a meditative trance.

The beep of the navicomputer told her she would leave hyperspace in a minute, just the time to put on her mask and prepare for the arrival. The swirl of hyperspace vanished, she could see the huge blue moon of Mustafar, Nur, cursed place. She sent the clearance code to the Star Destroyers in orbit. They informed her that the shuttle had arrived before her, she was expected. A patrol of TIE Fighters escorted her.

At this time, the sun didn’t light the surface of the moon, though the sky was occupied mostly by the nearby red volcanic Mustafar. She approached the docking bay as the TIE Fighters left her to get back to their post in space, the visible part of the fortress as dark as the water around it. Her mind was clear, focused, aware of what was about to be done. Whatever may happen depended on the Jedi, not her, if she pushed too far, it would not be her problem, the extent of the impact on the mind was acceptable.

The hangar matched the strict standards of Imperial rules, it was clean, organized, nothing fanciful. Other shuttles and starfighters were on the sides of the hangar, ready to be used. She landed the Interceptor then noticed the reception committee. She sighed, she despised that face, he was the only one who had join the Empire without even being tortured, he willingly betrayed the Jedi Order first, a former Jedi Temple guard, now Grand Inquisitor. Beside him, the Purge troopers waited with her prisoner, still unconscious.

She jumped off her TIE then smoothed her landing before her superior. Always wearing his own grey and black Inquisitor garb, his yellow eyes matched the tattoos he had added after joining the Empire.

- _Grand Inquisitor._ The greetings were always cold, they were not allowed to show any sort of sympathy, not that they felt any towards one another.

- _Second Sister,_ _I am pleased to see you back here with a new lost Jedi. I have checked the report you sent me, rather interesting. I admit you may have found the type of asset we needed for the Emperor’s projects. It should probably speed our efforts. You were supposed to leave Nur tomorrow to travel to Zeffo, yet I have told Lord Vader a_ _bout_ _our new prisoner. He has informed me that your new priority is to focus on the Jedi then to take him to this world to assist you in the investigation. You have carte blanche, turn him by any means necessary, as long as his psychometry ability still works. According to the archives, he was a rather promising Padawan, though pretty hesitant and lonely. I assume it should not be too difficult for you, you’ve already been assigned to far worse a_ _nd complicated tasks_ _._ He told her, a wicked smile on his twisted gray face. The way he looked at her, she could feel the pride and disdain, she would have loved to use her lightsaber against him, to see his grin vanish, to see him fall before her, the face twisted by pain before death takes him. It would be a mistake, she would pay dearly for that, among all of the Inquisitors, he was the only one who had the Emperor’s favor. Vader didn’t share that kind of consideration, it was well known that the Sith Lord would have gladly killed them all, he didn’t share his Master’s view on having so many Force-sensitive pawns in the Empire. Anyway, her opinion didn’t matter, her priority now was to focus on the Jedi.

- _I’ll begin immediately_ _then_ _._ She turned to the Purge troopers and added. _Prepare the prisoner,_ _lead him to_ _the interrogation chamber. I’ll meet h_ _im_ _there._ They left without a word, even the Purge troopers knew how terrible this kind of practice may be.

Still in her leather inquistor garb and protected by her mask, she started to leave the hangar when the Grand Inquisitor whispered to her.

_-The Emperor himself has been told about this new recruit. If I can give you an advice, do not fail this mission, for your own good Sister. You know how much I care about your well-being._

She needed that, to feel anger and hatred fuel her, give her purpose, she would not fail, one day she’ll make him regret those words, his sarcasm and his overconfidence.

_-_ _Do_ _not_ _worry, I know what I have to do, you won’t be disappointed._

She left without looking behind, the trip to the interrogation chamber was enough to gather her energy and strength, channeling her emotions, remembering her time here when she was the victim and weakling. The dark atmosphere, the hallways, the sound of the Stormtroopers’ boots on the floor, the cells, the huge bridge in the heart of the Citadel, everything in this place was meant to make one feel tiny, weak, unsignificant, not meant to survive on his own, only to submit and join the ranks of the Empire. One strong in the Force, confident in the Light may last a few days, one already weakened and overwhelmed by his own feelings would crack in a few hours.

She reached the interrogation chamber, it was dark, grim, she told the Purge troopers to leave her alone. She pressed a button on the console nearby to lock the door and close the platform at the floor level, this way the smoke and vapor from the lava below would not bother her. Except the light from the console, the room was now utterly dark. It didn’t bother her, her mask filtered the darkness, she could see clearly, as if it were illuminated. Though for Kestis, it would be different. The troopers had prepared him on the chair, his wrists and ankles were trapped, he would not manage to break free. She approached, looked closely at his face, the innocent expression would soon belong to the past. Though his scars remained a proof he had already been through difficult situations. Jedi used to say that fear led to anger, anger to hatred. His fear of the Empire, of the past, she would use it against him, force him to acknowledge his feelings, to give in, to reveal his hidden abilities, he would be reborn here. Like all of them. Cal Kestis would die here, as Trilla Suduri died five years ago.

She gulped, then pressed some buttons to begin the session. The chair was secured, the tools of the chair ready to be used. She triggered a stim to wake him up. In a second, his eyes opened, he attempted to struggle though quickly understood his wrists and ankles were tightly restrained. His fear and confusion reached her, he couldn’t see her, she blended in the darkness, she drew nearer.

- _K_ _eep_ _still Cal Kestis,_ _you surely don’t want to make it worse._

Cal opened his eyes, as if he had been shocked, the place was dark, he didn’t see a thing, the back of his head hurt badly, he must have a bad bump, he couldn’t move, the grip on his wrists and ankles too strong to break free. He could tell this was a place of suffering, a place where people died or forgot who they were, many innocent people were led here. He tried to focus his sight on something, his fear overwhelmed him, he noticed the red line in front of him, she was here.

- _Keep still Cal Kestis, you surely don’t want to make it worse._

His mouth was dry, cold sweat on his back, he didn’t need a Jedi Master to guess that he was in trouble, the situation would challenge his senses. A sense of defeat crushed him, he didn’t see a way to avoid it, except to accept it.

- _Listen carefully, there are endless means to make you understand why you are in this situation today and why there is only one way to get_ _you_ _out of here. First, I want you to know that this is not your fault, like many others before you, you’ve been deceived by the lies of the Jedi Council. The Jedi betrayed us, they abandoned us to this fate, you didn’t have the means to escape, sooner or later, you would have ended up here._ Her voice was soft, even if the mask altered its sound, he knew it was an illusion. She would hurt him, yet a part of him urged him to consider her words. He failed to keep his fear under control.

- _What do you mean by us ? Who are you ?_

Trilla smiled, she would tell him in due time, not yet, it would be a poor choice.

- _I already told you, your future sister. Many of us have experienced this unpleasant condition, now it is your turn._ She went back to the console then pressed a button, triggering sparks of electricity on his body.

He yelled, shook, whined, she felt his pain in the Force, soon the Force itself would be wounded. She let the chair do the dirty work for a few minutes, just to give him a glimpse of what would happen to him if he didn’t comply, the torture was irregular, intense, slight, long, short, unpredictable, it aimed at disorientating the victim.

When she stopped, she noticed smoke on his body, burnt marks began to appear on his face and arms, his glove had been removed, it smelled like meat. He tried to catch his breath, she didn’t feel anger in him now, just pain and fear. _I will make you understand, only your raw power will free you, don’t accept this situation as the end of your life._

_-Believe me Padawan, this is the easiest part. I hope you have the wits to consider what I told you._

_-I...I don’t know what you want…_ He looked at the floor, she could see tears in the corner of his eyes, he was alone, thoughtful in spite of the pain, he considered his situation, his past, why he was captured.

- _You exposed your life for someone else, it was a mistake. He didn’t deserve_ _your sacrifice_ _, he didn’t even have a chance to survive when he tried_ _to oppose the Empire. The galaxy has changed, we all have to find our place, the weaklings die, those who have the power will prevail._ _You shall not trust anyone, except your power._ _You have_ _it_ _too,_ _it’s in you,_ _you’ve already felt its call. It is rightfully yours, don’t be a slave if you can be the master._

These facts were true, even if they were harsh, the Jedi caught by the Empire didn’t have a choice, she had seen former Jedi die for nothing, they had refused to submit, hoping that the Light would save them, she had watched them die realizing their mistake, the weakness of their faith.

He looked at her now, she knew he took the bait, there was a part of truth. She knew the Dark Side was deceiving, yet it was also a way to persuade oneself that the situation was right, to get power to survive, a power that the Light would not grant, the Light would in the end only lead to the darkness of death for a naive Jedi.

- _I am a failure. Please, kill me._

Sense of defeat, self-loathing, _no no_ _my_ _little Jedi, this is too easy, you can do better than that._

 _-You are not a failure Cal Kestis, the Jedi teachings are responsible for that, we were all pawns in their plan, they held us back, they denied_ _us our power, they took_ _what belonged to us, they used our abilities for their own purpose, the Jedi Council sought power, they were politicians, the same kind they used to despise. When the time came, they revealed w_ _ho_ _they were,_ _selfish_ _liars, cowards,_ _traitors._ _W_ _ho would have ever thought that even Master Yoda would flee and hide instead of protecting the Jedi legacy ? Who would have thought that Younglings would die because t_ _he Jedi_ _Masters would rather prefer save their own life than giving it i_ _n order to_ _save them ?_ Hopefully the mask hid her own emotions, she felt anger in her, these thoughts easily convinced her that the Jedi Masters deserved to die, to suffer, that the Knights had to be killed or turned. But the youngest of them, they didn’t have the chance to think by themselves.

- _Why do you do that ? This is...not right._ He had no will, he doubted of himself, of his faith, of his future, he could not resist, he feared to use the Force. He tried to struggle once more, he quickly stopped, she knew all too well how painful it was to try to break free from the torture chair.

- _I am simply helping you, I have to open your eyes so that you can_ _see_ _through the dark fog of the Jedi lies._ She pressed another button, needles appeared and slowly moved to his hands, his fingers, pliers pressed on his nerves so that he stretched his fingers, he couldn’t move though his crying told her he had anticipated what would come. The needles entered his flesh between the nails and the rest of the fingers, blood dripped from his mutilated hands, his yelling could not be held, he had no means to protect himself, except to answer the call of the Dark Side, it told him to seize the power buried within him to break free, to defend himself, no one had the right to hurt him.

- _You don’t deserve that Cal Kestis. Where are the Jedi now ? Why are they not helping you ? Why would they let a promising Padawan suffer like that ?_ _The Jedi Code never prepared you for that._ She knew her words undermined his will, logic and beliefs, yet his years on Bracca had already done most of the job for her.

- _Dead...They died...Betrayed…I failed, I’ve always failed…_ His sobs didn’t give him the chance to speak clearly, he was confused, the console indicated that his tension and heartbeat were far too high. Good, he could sustain it a little longer. Fear, confusion, hatred against himself, she was on the right track.

- _This place w_ _ill_ _take everything from you, even when you think you’ve lost all you had left, you may find out that you can lose even more. You have no idea_ _how_ _far we can go, it is beyond everything you’ve ever imagined. Get back up, like the Force-sensitive being you are, use your power to react, don’t die like a piddling creature._ _Open your eyes, don’t believe in the lies the Jedi told you, you are better than that._

The needles had retracted, his hands shook crazily. Trilla pressed another button, a needle hit his arm.

Cal didn’t feel anything, no pain, he felt empty, he didn’t feel his body, he was an empty shell though he could smell. He could smell his saliva leaving his mouth, his urine soiling his pants, even his last remains of dignity were taken from him, not by her, whoever she was, but by the Empire, because of his own weakness, because of himself.

- _No little Jedi, your dignity is stolen by the Jedi who gave you up. What would he think tell me ? What would he think of you ? Of your situation ?_ She felt it, something cracked in him, he would moulder soon. He could not stop crying, he wanted to be brave, this place didn’t have time to care about bravery. His blue rigger outfit soiled by his pee, his blood, his saliva, his sweat, he was humiliated. Once more, his eyes focused on the floor. She pressed a button, another needle hit his veins, he screamed as the pain came back.

- _What... are you... talking about ? W...Why...are you… doing that to me ?_

_-Jaro Tapal. Tell me about him, he did die on that Venator didn’t he ? What happened ?_

He bowed his head lower, the sob intensified, his fingers still bloody, still leaking. But he replied, he sought to sort it out.

_-You...You’ve no ideas...You’ve no right...no right to… to… mention him… He died for… he died… he died because of me… I was too slow… Always been slow…_

She didn’t know the exact circumstances of his death, only her intuition hinted her some possible stories. Though his confession would be more useful. She grabbed Tapal’s lightsaber on her belt and placed herself in front of him.

_-Then tell me, explain to me what happened_ _Cal Kestis_ _._

His eyes widened at the sight of the weapon.

- _No...plea...please, don’t…don’t want to...to see...that...that again. Never._

The voice in her head told her to keep going, she was about to break him.

- _I’m sure you can._ She grabbed his bloody right hand then put the weapon within, she let her own hand on top of his. _Focus on it, focus on the events of Order 66, let me see it, I can help._

 _-No..._ _N_ _o...No, NO !_ But the pressure was too high, she entered his mind, she pressed hard, she recognized the familiar layout of the cruiser, she saw the young Padawan rush to his training, talk with clones, she saw the commander aimed at his master, how the Jedi told him to reach the escape pods, how he lost his own lightsaber before his Master killed ruthlessly the clones. Then, they reached the pods, clone reinforcements had arrived, they shot at the Jedi. She noticed that the Padawan was exposed, on the console to open the gate, his Master yelled at him to hurry, he was afraid, scared. Had a clone aimed at Cal Kestis, he would have died, the Master protected his own life with his blades, not the Padawan’s. His survival was a contingency. The shots damaged the lightsaber hilt and the armor, the Master tried to use the Force to crush his opponents, he was hit again. He reacted, the teenager hurried to protect his master, the one who did not even move to protect completely his own Padawan, his fear granted him more power, a laser shot hit his neck and jaw, but he froze them all, the clones, their shots, he had time to go through the door and seal the escape pod. They escaped, the Master died in his arms, telling him to wait for orders and trust in the Force. He thought himself guilty, he was a survivor in fact, his Force abilities had saved him, the raw scream of pain he let go while holding his Master’s broken lightsaber brought her to reality as the now adult version of Cal Kestis yelled at the memory, sweat and tears on his face, as well as blood around his eyes and nostrils. The saber fell on the floor. She could not help it, she felt some compassion, in a way they had both suffered a similar fate due to Order 66, even if she thought hers was worse, even if she was older and better prepared. She was glad to have the mask to protect her features.

- _Why...Why...Why this memory ?_ He was shocked, scared, weak, yet he would explode very soon, it was a question of minutes. She noticed his fists were clenched in spite of the damage on his fingers.

- _You don’t owe him your life, you saved yourself. He blamed you under pressure, he tried to deflect the_ _laser bolts to save his life, you were exposed, you could have died,_ _he was ready to let you die to save himself_ _. If you escaped the Venator, it_ _is_ _only due to your strength. You felt the power the Dark Side can give you in stressful situations, your anger and fear, embrace it, use it to free yourself, to be who you are meant to become. You deserve better, you are no longer a Jedi._

He didn’t answer, he only breathed and cried. She put her gloved finger on his scar on his right neck and jaw, the skin would never recover from the incident.

- _Pity to see such a face mutilated because of a Jedi._

Somehow, he managed to look at her, through the visor. Once more he asked her.

- _Who are you ?_

 _-Just like you, before I saw the truth._ She saw pain, confusion then some sort of understanding.

_-A Jedi ?_

_-A former betrayed Padawan. All of us. We can avenge them and hunt down the responsible_ _Jedi for this situation._ She saw his hint of hope in the eyes, again.

 _-The Jedi…were betrayed..._ She wanted to grab him and shake him, he was about to understand, he lacked just a tiny piece of something she could not exactly formulate.

 _-They are the ones responsible for our misery. Never expose yourself again, accept the past, trust no one, trust only in your power to survive. Only then_ _you_ _will prevail Cal Kestis. It is better to be alive and control your fate than to be a_ _dead_ _brainwashed slave._ He didn’t seem to listen, he looked ahead, his eyes were dull, he faced the darkness.

 _-Master ? What have I done ? Why have I failed ?Why ? Please… I don’t want to fight._ He began to be jittery against the chair.

Trilla was annoyed now, she would convince him. She ignited her blade. The red blade matched the black of her garb, a threatening hunter ready to kill her prey. She looked him for a few minutes, tears and blood on his face, he was having a vision. The torture may trigger such reactions in Jedi whose connection to the Force was high and damaged. She hit him, from the left cheek to the right, scorching the skin, making another large scar on his face. He groaned, she could tell he would fall unconscious in a few seconds, it had been too intense for a first session, though efficient.

- _This is a reminder, Cal Kestis is dead, the Jedi in you is dead, you will become an Inquisitor and execute the Emperor’s orders,_ _you will join us, you have no other choice_ _._

She deactivated her blade and started to leave. She would let him here a few hours to think about it. She almost reached the door when she felt it, the crack broke, he didn’t collapse, he got back up. He exploded, his scream of pain and anger surprised her, a powerful Force wave unbalanced her, he broke free from the torture chair, he crushed it and sent it flying across the room, he used the Force to grab the lightsaber, the blue blade came to life. Trilla took her own, cautious, the red blade illuminated her surroundings, if he tried to attack her, she would not hesitate to make him understand she was in charge, not him. But she was also delighted to feel it, that surge of energy came from the Dark Side, he had answered the call, let the cold energy overwhelm him, he experienced for the first time the power it would grant to those who willingly accepted to use it. He wavered, his steps wobbly, a crazy look, and suddenly, he fell, head first, his hair messy, his skin dirty, his body injured, he had lost consciousness.

She removed her helmet, the smile on her face explained by her thoughts. Together, they would accomplish great many things, the Jedi had not felt any sort of hatred towards her, he thought himself responsible for the situation, he had considered her words about the Jedi betrayal, he would have a future and she would be part of it for the next mission. A training against a Purge trooper or even an Inquisitor would be the next trial to convince the others and force Kestis to embrace his new allegiance.

- _The Jedi…_

Cal didn’t expect to be that troubled by her words, surely the pain could explain his unsteadiness, it made sense. What made him sick however, was the fact he could see truth in them. He could tell she used him, but also told him some truth, when she forced him to see the memories which had haunted him for years then helped him to reconsider the event, it triggered something. He saw his training with Master Tapal, the way the Jedi pushed him to the edge, throwing objects at him so that he would manage to push them back or dodge, if he failed, the impact hurt. He remembered when he had to pull platforms and climb on it, if he fell, he would fall and hurt himself or almost break a leg. If he didn’t double jump, his Master would taunt him. _Perhaps I have chosen the wrong Padawan._ That line had hurt him so much. Even if his Master told him it was a joke, that he should not care about others’ opinion about him, he lacked of confidence in himself.

His former Jedi instructors at the Temple told him his potential was high, though nothing explained why he struggled to learn basic knowledge of the Jedi teachings. One day he had asked if he really was fit for being a Jedi, the laugh of the old Barabel had scared him, she told him that if he already doubted at this stage of the training, he would not succeed in the future. He would have liked to be comforted, in the end he had to deal with his doubts on his own. Master Tapal may sometimes give him some good feedbacks after hours of failure, though he had never been that close to him. He used to be a Jedi Guardian, Cal didn’t have the spirit nor the abilities to focus mainly on combat and lightsaber, he liked balance, learning new abilities, using the Force. He remembered that day on Ilum, when he collected his crystal, he begged the Force to let him have a blue crystal so that his Master would be proud of him, in the end, he had seemed skeptical, as if he was unworthy of the crystal. He wondered why he had been chosen by Master Tapal to become his Padawan. He had never asked, he feared to be rude. His Master was strong, when they fought together, he didn’t always contain his onslaught, when Cal lost his lightsaber, he felt humiliated, he felt weak. Master Tapal told him to be ready for any contingency, surprise may be the reason of their death, they had to prepare for every outcome. It happened during Order 66, he failed and lost for real his weapon, at this moment, under pressure, he felt the anger and disillusionment of his Master. Had he been a burden for him since the beginning ? Why did he choose him as his Padawan then ? Why did he keep failing in situations he had to succeed ?

_It is better to be alive..._

He didn’t hear the rest of her speech, the darkness began to disappear, he could see a misty fog everywhere, he could move now. A figure approached, a familiar item in the end, a familiar armor on his massive body.

_-Master ?_

He could see his Master, Jaro Tapal, anger on his face, disappointment, contempt. His own distress and despair a sharp contrast…

- _Apprentice, I have overestimated you. You have always been weak, I felt it that day in the Temple, until the end. You lack discipline._ He jumped to behead him, Cal dodged and fell clumsily on the floor. _You let your fear break your connection to the Force, your fear cost me my life. You think that my lightsaber is enough to make you a Jedi ?_

_-What have I done ?_

_-My blood is on your hands, Apprentice, I died because of you, you hesitated, your fear made you unable to act. I would have survived had you not been so weak. You are unworthy of our Order,_ _of our_ _knowledge_ _and legacy_ _._ He tried to cut him down once more, Cal jumped backwards.

- _Why have I failed ?_

_-You were always afraid, weak, unbalanced, focused on your own possible death, you did not care about the bigger picture we were facing, you are a traitor !_

_-Why ? Please...I don’t want to fight._

_-Fear rules you, as always, you are a failure, a pathetic_ _trash._

Cal was cornered, he couldn’t move, he only saw his Master’s eyes, the holes in the chest and belly where the laser bolts hit him, he jumped one last time to strike him down.

- _You are no Jedi !_

He didn’t have time to yell, he felt an excruciating pain on his face as the lightsaber hit him, he was about to collapse, he didn’t even hear his groan, his sight was blurry, he didn’t see anything clearly. But he could hear and feel. That cold voice, it gave him the creeps, yet the power that skulked beside it, he could not deny it. _This is not fair,_ _not fair at all !_ ___You must react, don’t die like this, protect yourself, I will never let you down, I am in you, ready to serve your will. Fight for your life, face your destiny, crush your enemies, destroy those who stand in your way, become your own master, break the chains, seize victory while you can, shape your future, decide by yourself._ _Leave the Jedi behind, leave your past behind._

He saw the Force as a hurricane, as a vortex, he was in the middle, as a Padawan he tried to calm it and blend in, this time was over. He would not let anyone touch him again nor deceive him, he looked at his hands, he was injured, _pain,fear,_ he knew his emotions for what they were. So be it, he opened the door, he let it flow through him, a torrent of energy overwhelmed him, so cold that he no longer felt it. He tried to channel it, though it was too much, too heavy, so he let go, he screamed to get rid of the excess of energy. He heard noises of rusty metals, of steps, his own steps, of two lightsabers, his former Master’s and hers, she was facing him a few meters ahead near a door. He had destroyed the torture chair. He was free, he would leave, he wou… He had no energy left, he didn’t truly realize what had just happened by allowing the Dark Side to flow through him, it was demanding, too much for today. He fell on the ground, his mind drifted into the void of unconsciousness.


	3. A new Inquisitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cal's first steps among the Inquisitors.  
> After the torture, other trials are waiting for him as well as conflict and doubts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, I hope you'll like it, sorry for the delay, I have business of my own to attend to, I can't write as often as I would like. Thanks once more for your readings and feedbacks !

**Chapter 3/ A new Inquisitor**

Trilla considered the broken Jedi on the floor. He was full of surprises in spite of his lack of training. She had already underestimated him twice. Twice, he had proven her she was wrong. He would surely prove her again his potential on Zeffo. The Force was strong with this one, he simply needed guidance to control it. Her guidance. She could tell he felt alone in this dangerous galaxy, she also knew that as Inquisitors they were now meant to trust in no one save themselves. Yet, he was different. He wouldn’t become a common Inquisitor in their ranks, he would be the special case. He would learn to control his fear so that he would master his own weakness, transform it into strength then turn it against his enemies, yet he would need an ally to survive. She would probably find a way to harness his skills to serve her own goals by toying with his need for safety and trust to convince him they could work together. After all, she had already warned him of the danger to trust others, if he took the bait once more, it would not be her problem. Yet he had looked at her with hope in the eyes, as if she were the last being he could rely on for the future. As a result, she had tortured him, mutilated him. He possessed the power to kill her if he really gave in his feelings, if she managed to make him understand that his gifts would better serve him if they targeted proper goals, they would both survive longer. Both of them wanted to live. Then one day, she might...leave.

On her own, she might find a way to really shape her destiny before it became too late. They all clung to the illusion that they had autonomy within the Empire. However, if they let go and admitted their precariousness, they would have neither the will nor the means to survive. The mission on Zeffo would surely open the way to a new series of difficult tasks for her.

The reaction, the shift she had sensed in the Force when Cal Kestis had accepted to let the Dark Side penetrate him, that was amazing. His frail body had handled the corruption pretty well after the pain she inflicted on him, he broke the chair thanks to his emotions. Not a single Jedi had ever found that kind of strength. Not even her. She knelt next to the former Padawan and looked at him in the gloominess of that chamber. His dull hair, his pale face, his bloody, scorched and sweaty skin, his whole body lacked of vitality, he was exhausted. Exhaustion due to the recent events, on Bracca, in that Interrogation Chamber. The lies she told him, a part was true, another was...arguable. In his condition, he didn’t have the means to retort any sort of logical arguments. The torture, the pain, the dread, he would always remember. In time he would understand why it was necessary to do it. A part of her, her dark side, told her it was fine, if he suffered then it meant she would not receive that pain as the pain hurt someone else. It made sense, in a way. It was also irrational. Another part of her, the one she kept failing to truly destroy in her very soul told her the nonsense had lasted long enough, it was merely cruelty, completely unfair, for him, for her, she should amend her dark deeds and support him. That last voice, it was no longer hers, it belonged to Trilla. The other voice kept yelling that Trilla died years ago. Yet, here, alone in the darkness, without her mask, she knew she was someone. No one had ever pronounced her name aloud over the last five years. Cal Kestis didn’t know her name, it would be dangerous to share it with him. But somehow, the tiny voice believed it would bring her some good, some...safety. She bit her lower lip and closed her eyes. She slowly breathed to calm herself and put the mask on again. She grabbed the lightsaber on the floor. It would serve later. For now, she would give Kestis a few hours to recover. She took the Comlink on her belt to call the medical bay.

- _Commander Teron._

This man, an Imperial officer who served during the Clone Wars in the Republican Navy, had a rare sense of honor, hard to read though true to his word. He had fought alongside the Jedi, yet now served the Empire. He joined them on Nur recently. His expertise was precious. He seemed to care about all the Inquisitors, from a certain point of view. She couldn’t trust him. She respected him nonetheless. That was the best she could afford as an Imperial Inquisitor.

_-Second Sister ?_

_-Our future new Inquisitor needs immediate care. Be sure those in the medical bay heal his wounds then prepare him for the Dojo. Tomorrow morning. Training time._

_-At once. Shall I_ _get him_ _a new armor ?_

Efficient and dutiful, if things could be that easy everyday…

_-Yes. As well as a respiratory mask if need be._

_-Understood. I’ll prepare a report to let you know the extent of his injuries._

_-Good. I need him ready for tomorrow._

_-I won’t fail you. I’m on it._

She turned off her Comlink then lookd again at Cal. How can someone so fragile, frail wield such power ?

The other Inquisitors were not interesting, similar to one another, crude, stupid, twisted. He was different. She trusted her intuition and skills for anticipation, she guessed this one would provide challenges soon enough. His blood kept leaking fromhis fingers and face, he would survive. He had to. He no longer had the choice anyway.

As she turned back, the door opened, light filled the chamber, her mask filtered it, a squad of Stormtroopers had arrived to collect the Jedi. She went past them and crossed the bridge of the Citadel.

She headed to her quarters to rest, no one would bother her before tomorrow, she had to write a quick report to the Grand Inquisitor who would summon the others for the trial.

For a few hours, she would have some breather, something she used to call peace...

Commander Teron did not enjoy this place, a lair where fallen Jedi gathered to get ready for their next assignments, each mission aimed at asserting the Empire’s grasp over the galaxy. He was as guilty as them to serve the Empire, though they all knew what desertion would imply. His grey Imperial uniform pointed out his position in the Imperial hierarchy, in reality, his influence was pretty limited.

He stood in the middle of a rectangular medical bay, a dozen empty beds were waiting for patients. Patients who came too often in his opinion, injured due to training, injuries caused by troopers to others, or following a tough session among the Inquisitors or Purge troopers. They were supposed to serve the same cause, hard to see how they would serve anything if they killed each other... DD-13 surgical and medical assistant droids stood by, ready to assist those in need, tools and other medicine were stored on the shelves near the wall. Four Bacta tanks completed the sanitized decor.

He served in the Galactic Republic, he fought alongside Jedi and clones, at the Battle of Saleucami and many others. He knew the truth, he had seen what the Jedi could do, how they protected worlds and innocent people against the Separatists. The way they wielded their legendary lightsabers and used the Force, that was something worth to be seen. Those he met defended justice, peace, people, Jedi were selfless. Of course, throughout History, some of them had given up their ideals and betrayed the Order, though it represented an insignificant percentage of the Jedi Knights.

Their betrayal, obviously a lie. It didn’t make any sense why they would have tried to take over, Jedi didn’t seek to control the galaxy, they didn’t seek to establish a dictatorship. What the former Chancellor, now Emperor, Palpatine evoked could not be the truth. The only truth was that the Jedi were dead, they didn’t betray, they werebetrayed and now despised. Mostly. Yet, some of them had escaped,hidden in different locations.

Arkinnea, a world in the Axion sector in the Expansion Region, was the perfect place to conceal their presence : a world of refugees, a world devastated by the war, plenty of plains, forests and hills. A remote world where survivors sought a shelter. Among them, some Younglings, Padawans and an old friend, Master K’Kruhk. They served together at the Battle of Saleucami.Five years ago, Teron met them on this world, a surprise, to be sure, but a welcome one. He managed to preserve their secret location, an isolated land where they would be able to survive, near ruins of a long forgotten Jedi outpost.They had found a way to escape the massacre of Order 66.

It was his first mission right after the fall of the Republic. There, his duty meant something, to serve and protect others. Overtime, things changed, it became harder to deceive his fellow officers, he knew how to hide and protect his thoughts, yet he couldn’t find a way to gather supplies inconspicuously so that he would deliver them to the Jedi refugees as usual once a year.

A few months ago, he was told he would be reassigned. Thus he came to Nur. At first, he suspected his cover had been cracked, that he would be executed like many other officers years ago, that the Jedi would die. He had heard the stories about the Inquisitors, former Jedi turned into machines designed to obey and kill anyone in their way.

Former officers from the Republican Navy were selected to serve the Empire, those who did not share the Emperor’s views, those who defended the Jedi simply disappeared, their fate undeniable. The ranks of the Empire, mostly composed of ancient clones or young and old Humans coming from thousands of worlds in the galaxy, encompassed devotees of the new regime, some brainwashed, others who truly believed in its ideals of power, harshness and authority. A few shared his views, they had to conceal their inner doubts or anger towards the new Empire if they wanted to survive. This way, they would manage to produce something good even in the middle of a regime whose only purpose was to serve one man’s personal goals. He had wondered a lot why he had been chosen to serve at the Fortress Inquisitorius. It was well known that he served during the Clone Wars with Jedi. On Arkinnea, the Captain Denimoor, another friend of his helped him to protect K’Kruhk and his young Jedi. Both of them would be seen as the sort of men the Empire would currently consider as traitors if their secret was revealed. The ideal officier would be zealous, ruthless, malleable for a dirty work. Teron and Denimoor were neither that kind of officers nor the ones responsible for their assignment. The Empire somehow managed to get them both far away from Arkinnea. He hoped no one had found about the Jedi. He had not directly heard about his friend for two years. One day, he learned that Denimoor was promoted to the rank of Commander, yet dispatched to Kashyyyk to reinforce the Imperial troops against the cells of insurgents among the Wookiees. Shortly after that, he received orders to leave Arkinnea and reinforce the Inquisitors on Nur. His past experience with the Jedi supposed to be an asset in order to assist those who were turned, twisted to serve the Empire. What he saw crush him.

Jedi whose soul had simply vanished or was deeply buried, scared beings behind a wall of brutality. Yet, he had survived, so far. He knew how to be efficient, how to anticipate the Inquisitors’ needs. He knew how the Empire worked. He could show them some kind of respect, not care, though he respected them for what they used to be.That changed from the fear regular troopers felt towards them. He was rather considered, he fit for his job despite his friendly face and mundane appearance.Logistics, reports, administrative work, overseeing, topics he could easily handle. He knew he didn’t have room for mistakes, though he didn’t intend to make a single one as it would lead to an unpleasant end. Yet, deal directly with a Jedi who had just been tortured, that was a new thing, not one he was looking forward to seeing.

He didn’t even know their real names, they all were called according to a weird hierarchy in some sort of brotherhood. He heard footsteps, they were coming with the Jedi, _former Jedi._ He sighed and turned to face them. He didn’t waste time to greet them.

- _Put the Jedi on this bed then get out. Droid, scan him, I need a diagnostic_ _to check up his injuries_ _._

 _-Yes Sir._ The trooper in charge of the squad replied, none of them seemed to be willing to spend more time here than necessary. Judging by the voice, he was not a clone.

- _Yes Commander._ The droid quickly reached the bed then nursed the Jedi.

Teron stood beside the prisoner soon to be Inquisitor, he was young, barely adult, though his face, condition, and smell… It made him sick. He had seen the war, fought against deadly droids, seen friends die near him, though this kind of situation, it was a first for him.

- _Wouldn’t_ _it_ _be wiser to_ _place him_ _right now_ _into the Bacta tank droid ?_ _Droid ?_ Teron turned to face the droid.

It seemed frozen, its modular arms near the right hand of the Jedi. In a second, cracks appeared on the surface of its metallic body, its eyes switched off. Teron turned his head to look at the Jedi. He didn’t expect that. He didn’t know how but he was conscious again. His eyes were wide, he watched the droid, his gritted teeth let words escape. _Do...not...touch...me._ The next second, the droid flew across the room and crashed against the wall. The Jedi faced him now. Teron slowly raised his hands

- _Calm yourself. I’m not your enemy, I’m here to help you, to heal your wounds. No need to…_

A pressure around his neck stopped him, preventing him from finishing his explanations. He struggle to breathe. Fear grew in his mind yet the pain vanished as suddenly as it started.

The Jedi, in spite of his injuries, simply said once more.

_-Do not touch me... No one shall touch me again._

Teron massaged his neck, even if he guessed it would not ease his pain, the Force could kill without leaving a mark. He didn’t fear death, he had to face the risks otherwise he would die anyway, he simply didn’t want to die for nothing.

- _Listen, you are in a medical bay, we won’t touch you, we are just here to provide you support and healthcare._

_-Support ? Healthcare ?_

Cal felt his mind drift without purpose, he was trapped in a blackhole, pressure on his body and spirit without a way to escape. His sight progressively cleared, he floated in the void of space, in orbit of Bracca, back five years ago. She told him he was dead, that was true, he died five years ago at the moment he saw his Master die. His life lost purpose, meaning, he hid like a rat in the junk of the cruisers he used to dismantle. As an empty shell, he accepted the past, as Cal Kestis, he couldn’t. That past was what had brought him nothing but pain, fear, remorse and guilt. The recent events and the climax with his Master’s scorn, he didn’t know if it was a vivid Force vision or a trick from the Dark Side, though he knew that his Master would indeed be appalled, repelled by his former apprentice. He had fallen alone, but he would not die. He would get back up, on his own. The power that lurked within himself was the key. It freed him from the torture chair, it would be his way out. This power might protect him, no one would hurt him, nor touch him. _Touch._ He felt something near his hand, it triggered something, he could see, even if his eyes were closed, a shape close to him. He could visualize the lines and network of its structure, how it was assembled, how everything held together, though he could also see the core, the center. It was meant to be solid, yet it also possessed a shatterpoint, if he pressed hard on it, it would collapse. He saw it, located near the head of the shape, some kind of circular structure, a core waited to be crushed. The voice pressed him to act quickly, to end the contact as soon as possible. He opened his eyes and squeezed. He didn’t notice his surroundings, all he could focus on was the droid whose arms were trying to seize his wrist. In a mere second, a flashback of his training crossed his mind, he did remember, he could push back things which approached him, he could avoid the contact if he wanted to. The Lasat would never hurt him again. Nothing would. At this moment, it was his only thought, he pushed thanks to the Force. The droid landed far away from him, broken, destroyed. It would definitely not hurt him now. He felt relief. _Do...not...touch...me…_ _No one shall touch me again._

Then he noticed the Imperial, another one, he would hurt him too. That scum tried to explain it was not real though he could see the lies in his words, even injured the power within him granted the necessary energy to overcome the immediate threat. He saw his neck exposed, near the collar of that uniform, the virtual representation of his lines and inner structure clear in his mind, several shatterpoints were visible. He pressured on the neck, it would break as easily as it had for the droid.

 _He didn’t touch you, he is unarmed._ The voice said, neutral, rational, the contact different from the icy one that had influenced him recently. His weariness came back, his face burnt him, his fingers ached, his mind cried, he let go. He could sense the turmoil in the Imperial too, yet he didn’t have aggressive feelings nor mean intentions. In reality, he only tried to soothe the pain in his neck as well as Cal’s.

- _Listen, you are in a medical bay, we won’t touch you, we are just here to provide you support and healthcare._

_-Support ? Healthcare ?_

He couldn’t trust anyone, she told him the same thing. Where was she by the way ? Waiting to find another occasion to hurt him ? She had done terrible things, to his dead friend, to him, mentally and physically. The cold voice told him he would have in time the opportunity to deal with her. He was confused about her.

He considered the room, it indeed looked like some hospital, a medical wing. Other medical droids, supplies and Bacta tanks completed the surroundings.

He noticed dark clothes, boots and what looked like a lightsaber on a bed nearby.

- _Who else is here ?_

The officer was wary, though his intentions seemed really honest. If anything might be honest in the Empire.

- _No one else, I give you my word. I’ve been charged to ensure that you receive the proper care you require to be fit for training by tomorrow morning. We don’t have much time. I suggest you to seize this opportunity to rest and recover my Lord._

_My Lord ?_ That was unexpected, no one had ever called him like that, his titles used to be rather pejorative, always some kind of lackey or underling among the Jedi, even trash in the junkyard.

_-Wh..._ _What is this place_ _?_

_-_ _A_ _medical bay_ _of the Fortress Inquisitorius_ _, this room is at your disposal for recovery. If I may say, you really need it, you’re badly injured, we need to heal your_ _wounds_ _rather quickly. The Ba…_

_-Leave me alone. I don’t need you._

Teron knew he should not show mercy, it would be seen as a weakness, though this Jedi, he could anticipate that worse might happen to him.

-… _Very well my Lord. I must let you know that you must be ready for_ _your trials._

 _-Trials ?_ He shuddered, he couldn’t help it. Fear, pain, and even anger settled in every inch of his mind and body.

- _Yes my Lord. You are_ _now_ _an Inquisitor, you will be tested, as the others. You need to be ready, you should not d_ _isregard_ _the chance to heal yourself. The damage on your skin and fingers will leave permanent marks, it would be worse if you wait too lo…_

 _-Leave. Now. I can handle myself._ Teron didn’t think this one was a monster, not yet, though he could clearly foresee he may become that sort of Inquisitor in the future. He wondered how those Jedi who used to defend the ideals of the Order may fall so far, so quickly in spite of years of training. In a way, he was glad not to feel the Force.

- _Understood. The garb on the bed is yours. You will have to wear it tomorrow, Stormtroopers will come to lead you to the Dojo. You shall also get rid of your current outfit, the trash compactor in the corner of the room will be fine._ _Droids will assist you._ With that said, he simply left him there, he had a report to write for the Second Sister.

Cal was cold, he could not help his palpitations. He approached the Bacta tank, he knew how they worked, aboard the Venator he used it once after a training session where a dozen Marksman-H combat remotes attacked him at the same time. The helmet prevented him from seeing what was going on, his Master told him to focus on the Force, to see through it. He didn’t succeed. Yet, the burnt marks on his arms and torso were quickly healed thanks to the mixture of slime and liquid that was the Bacta. The gelatinous substance healed and regrow the tissue of skin and nerves. His injuries now far more serious. He looked at his nails, they were gone, all of them, the color somewhere between a purplish red and blackish rotten flesh. Blood had dried, though the damage had been done. He didn’t see his face, he wasn’t sure he wanted to see it. A part of his confused mind struggled to understand whether or not it was his dead master or the Second Sister who inflicted that other scar on his face. As for the electrical damage on the legs, arms, torso and temple, the Bacta would probably offset most of it. He looked around him, the droids were deactivated, the officer had left. He was alone, again. He approached the Inquisitor garb, it looked threatening, far from the peace he felt when he wore his old Jedi robes. His heart twisted. He should not dwell on it, if what the Imperial said was true, he would have to fight to survive tomorrow. They would challenge him to see if he may fit among them, that meant one thing, he would have to use the Dark Side once more. The cold voice sounded excited in his mind, to be reunited with him so soon. The voice shifted from basic to another language, some guttural sounds that sounded alive, like the Force itself. He understood the meaning. _Power, death, survival._ He slowly breathed, trying to calm himself, it didn’t work. Maybe he would find a way to ease his turmoil once he would have been accepted and sent to another planet. For what ? To wage war and destruction ? He clenched his fists, though quickly stopped as the fingers sent echo of the pain the needles had created. He could smell the taint of his own urine when the other needle deceived his central nerve, for a few seconds he didn’t feel anything, he could not control his bladder, he peed before her. He chased the memory. Perhaps had she experienced the same kind of thing. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

The armor itself was composed of black boots, leather pants with armored parts on the hips, the upper part of the garb was also covered with a chestplate. The gloves were black, save the palm whose color was red. Red lines also covered the sides of the arms and legs. He felt some kind of power in the armor, he wondered if its properties were altered by the Dark Side.

He needed to rest and heal, to clear his mind, he would find a way to meditate in the tank. He would survive tomorrow, he would not fail now, he would not grant them the pleasure to see him beg and die.

- _Droid ?_ If his new status meant authority, he didn’t think he would be convincing. But he would learn, he promised himself not to be weak again.

A droid reacted, red lights appeared in its robotic eyes.

_-Yes Inquisitor ?_

_-Prepare...Prepare the Bacta tank. I need to rest and heal._

_-At once. I am programed to provide you the best medicine._ He scanned him a few seconds before he added : _Your tension is very high, you need to relax, your fingers have lost their nails, the nerves are damaged, the lightsaber wound on your face will heal though a scar will remain, the flesh will partly recover. The burnt marks will disappear, you need at least eight hours of healings. The double amount of time would be better. Get rid of your clothes. I will find you a mask to breathe in the tank._

His rigger outfit stank, he stank too, it was also stuck against his skin. He felt pain. He closed his eyes, gritted his teeth. He pulled, hard. He tore the clothes, it ripped not only the cloth but also the skin at some points. Tears appeared in his eyes, a groan came out of his mouth. He would not submit to the pain, he embraced it. He removed the rest of the rigger uniform as well as the boots. Blisters on his feet, droplets of blood on his fingers, dry blood and burnt marks on his legs and arms made him realize the extent of what he had been through in a short amount of time.

He was naked, he observed how weak his body looked now. Injured, thin, dirty. He would find a way to make the Empire pay. Even if he had to serve it. That was the past, and his future. He had to accept it. He considered his right forearm, the torture, probably the electricity had damaged the skin to a degree he no longer saw the tattoo all scrappers had. They belonged to the guild, they were marked as their property. He no longer belonged to them. Another sign of his new path.

- _The Bacta tank is waiting for you, you may enter when you are ready. I will get you rid of your former clothes my Lord. The mask is…_

 _-I don’t need a mask._ He remembered that day, another escape training set by his Master, the Venator was supposed to be under Separatist attack, he had to flee through the vents, though the gas took him by surprise. Green fumes scared him, he was surrounded.

_Clear your thoughts, still your breathing. Let the Force sustain you, let it keep you alive until you reach safety. Let the last traces of air in your lungs hold you. Trust in the Force Cal. This technique is old, it has served both servants of the Light and Dark, similar to the healing trance. Jedi can hold their breath for days,_ _even you_ _can do it for hours my Padawan. Trust in yourself._

He failed that day, the next he practiced in his bunk, it was easier without pressure around him. Here, in the medical bay of this evil place, it was probably the safest place he could be at the moment. The Bacta would give him the impression to swallow him, he knew it was only an illusion, the substance would help him, he had to keep that in mind, it would purge him, clean him, he would then be ready for the crucible.

- _Throw the clothes in the compactor trash, send me the signal when I am expected to leave the Bacta tank._

 _-Yes my Lord._ The obedient droid replied.

The room was clear, lighted, it would help him to focus and relax in a place not as gloomy as the other one in which he suffered. He deeply breathed, let the Force overwhelm him then headed to the tank. He closed his eyes, entered and let the Bacta handle his body. His mind was already away.

Teron locked the door of his small berth, he untied his collar, put his cap on his desk, grabbed some seat and a datapad. He didn’t need to go into details, the Inquisitors didn’t have time for that, besides he didn’t learn nor do anything special to mention it.

_The Jedi is being healed in the medical bay, alone. Droids can assist him if need be._

_His wounds are severe though nothing that can’t be made up. No broken limbs, every wound is treatable._

_Psychological trauma, he needs time to recover._

_He will be_ _fit_ _in time for your training session._

_His Inquisitor garb is ready to be worn._

He sent it to the Second Sister. He would enjoy a few hours to rest, it was late already. He wondered what K’Kruhk would say if he could see what the Empire did to the Jedi they captured. Into what they transformed them. In the narrowness of his room, he found the comparison interesting, the Empire would never miss an opportunity to use valuable assets to serve its goals, no matter the cost. What greater weapon is there than to turn an enemy to your cause ? Especially if they were Force-sensitive, the Force could do terrible things to a mind, destroy one’s identity and memories, twist one’s personality. Those Inquisitors, they were victims of the Emperor. A part of him pitied them.

May they turn against the Empire from the inside ? Or were they already lost to even reconsider their fall ? He needed to leave this place. He was on edge, his mental shield would not protect him forever.

This morning, well in this Fortress nothing could tell what time it really was save the devices, Trilla expected to experience again the unexpected. She headed to the bathroom to wash her face, her reflect in the mirror repelled her. Over the years, she had changed, her cheeks had become hollow, her eyelids dark and swollen, her skin paler than it used to be before she turned, the same skin had cracked around the temples. Sometimes, her eyes changed, she scared herself when the yellowish hue took over her natural color. It reminded her of her rank here, a slave of the Sith, resources who tried to reassure themselves that they wielded power. Some of the Inquisitors wanted to leave all of it behind, though they had a role to play, they were enslaved by the pressure of the Dark Side, in their rare moments of lucidity, they considered what they had done, the darkest of their deeds, though in the end, they came back to the Empire. It was an addiction, one they could not get rid of.

She was not hungry, a part of her excited, the other anxious. She equipped herself, didn’t bother with the cape but took her helmet and put Kestis’ lightsaber behind her belt. She wasn’t sure it would serve today, yet her intuition told her it would prove to be relevant in time, the weapon connected Kestis to his past, to hers in a way, this lightsaber belonged to a legacy they sought to destroy. The Force told her to show him the path.

She reached the Dojo, a large area, lava underneath whose smoke filtered by grids in the middle clouded a part of the room, it was already way too hot. Imperial flags on the walls added to the atmosphere of ruthlessness. Some Purge troopers and Inquisitors were already here, the others would not delay their arrival. The Grand Inquisitor approached her, his face unfathomable.

- _I have read your report. I admit you have caught attention_ _to an extent I didn’t expect_ _, our Masters themselves want to be informed of the progress._

_We all felt the shift in the Force yesterday. He may not be ready, though the results you’ve achieved in a few hours, it is beyond our expectations. Tell me, do you really consider you can handle him if he were to travel with you ? Zeffo is a place strong in the Force. It would be a pity to see events take a tragic turn for one of you._

He had a gift for sarcasm and sardonic comments. She hated him to a degree that words would only underestimate her feelings.

- _You will see it by yourself what he is capable of. He needs guidance, I am convinced I am the most suitable Inquisitor to control him. If we do not want to make the Emperor wait, he has to come with me._ She attempted to sound as haughty as she could afford while protecting her mind against the Pau’an’s mental onslaught.

_-The artifacts are not the only concern of the Emperor, he thinks there is something more valuable on Zeffo, something that may be part of a bigger scheme. Something related to the Jedi. We can’t jeopardize our new Brother due to his crisis of faith_ _and identity_ _._

_-When did I last fail a mission Grand Inquisitor ?_

_-Be careful with your overconfidence Sister. You may be the strongest of your siblings, though this one, he is special, not only because of his gifts, but due to his own connection to the Force. He may be impossible to control in your hands,_ _he may cause you...trouble_ _._

_-I’ll take those odds. The Padawan will be no match for me. I entered his mind, I saw what he’s been through, he will be easy to manipulate._

_-Be sure you are not the one to be manipulated,_ _not by a Padawan but_ _by_ _an Inquisitor_ _. You overestimate your abilities, one day you will pay the price for that._

He left her without a comment to give orders to a group of Purge troopers. The Fifth and Eighth brothers as well as the Seventh and Ninth Sisters were now present. They ignored each other. Their number had diminished, some Inquisitors died during missions or proved to be of no longer use, with the number of Jedi who died or hid far from the Empire, they didn’t have many occasions to enrol new members. They had to be sure they would prevail. Besides, they all feared that they may one day be replaced, the Emperor had other Force-sensitive agents who didn’t belong to the Inquisitorius. Not only Darth Vader, but other assets ready to serve or still learning on remote worlds to wield the power of the Force and one day serve Palpatine. Among them, some abducted children, taken from their families the same way the Jedi used to do it. Rumors spread that the Emperor’s Hand, Voice, Eyes or Reach would in time replace all of them.

The doors opened, the squad of Stormtroopers was leading him, just in time. As she thought, she was surprised, she didn’t expect to find him that suitable so soon. The armor matched his body, he oozed emotions ready to explode, fear but also anger, he wanted to pass the test, to kill if need be. He also gave off some charisma. In spite of his age, of his injuries, something in him was imposing. He had a knack for it. She gulped, anxious for the next part.

Cal woke up in the Bacta tank, his attention and mind would be sharp, his stamina back for the fight, he would face his test and succeed. His blurry vision due to the Bacta didn’t prevent him from probing his surroundings, he was still alone, save the droid in front of the tank watching him. He could tell his wounds had had time to cicatrize, he felt much better, slightly groggy as a side effect of Bacta, though in a few minutes he would have retrieved his senses. He heard the noises indicate it was time to get out of the healing substance.

Still alight and empty, the room gave him some confidence, an illusion of peace before diving into the pool of darkness. _No one will help you here, live or die, there is no other way._

 _-I will not die here._ He said aloud.

- _Of course Inquisitor, you are fit for duty, return to your post._ The droid commented, it moved to the Bacta tank to clean it and prepare it for the next patient, whoever he or she may be.

He gave a look at his fingers, the nails were still missing though they would grow again in time, the blood was gone, the flesh had recovered, the touch felt weird though not really painful. The burnt skin was gone, slighty red at different spots yet nothing that would last for long. His face on the other hand, the scar was thick, he felt it thanks to his fingers. _A reminder…of your mistakes. Focus on the future now._ His life was at stake, he could tell the trial would prove to be deadly if he failed, she told him the Empire worked that way, he didn’t need her to understand it, he saw it by himself on Bracca. _You should not have helped me Prauf._ Immediately, he felt guilty for that thought, that kind of selfish comment, it was not him. _Cal Kestis is dead. A_ _m I_ _?_ The voice was low, but warm. He closed his eyes to center himself and chase the thought away, though he only saw a dark fog, with two different lights, leading to opposite directions. He knew the conflict in him, the Jedi said there was no turning back once one had failed to resist the lure of the Dark Side, once one had accepted to be led down an all too familiar path. However, here, in this place, he didn’t see another way to survive without the darkness. He shouldn’t waste his time on existential doubts.

He put on the Inquisitor garb, he didn’t feel any echo, it was brand new. By touching the lightsaber, he saw a glimpse of the industrial process, Imperial engineers designed them for the Inquisitors and other agents, they were not pure. Obviously, artificial and synthetic crystals fueled them.

He activated his new weapon, the circular hilt puzzled him, though he didn’t struggle to guess two blades might be used if necessary. The red color, it angered him, it reminded him blood and death. Unnatural, yet unavoidable. Hopefully, they had not been that vicious to let him corrupt his Master’s old crystal. In a way, he would rather prefer destroy it than twist it. A mirror nearby showed him his reflect, the scar made him sad, yet his appearance impressed him in a way, he looked like someone in charge, wielding power. _Your eyes can deceive you, do not trust them._ The Jedi mantra was not what he wanted at the moment, he needed to believe that to survive. He felt them. Stormtroopers were coming for him. The doors of the medical bay opened, six troopers stood to attention before him. A shiver ran through his spine.

- _Inquisitor, we were tasked to lead you to the Dojo where the others and Purge troopers hone their skills._

 _-I know, lead the way._ He didn’t know really, though he assumed he’d better not show sign of hesitation right now. The walk was not that long, he noticed how scary, dark and threatening the Citadel was, huge and labyrinthine. No way someone would ever escape. The detention area oozed death, pain and fear. This place aimed at oppressing those who didn’t belong to it. He sensed the extent of the Dark Side, he felt other Force users, Inquisitors, and others whose power wasn’t that strong though their skills were honed, Purge troopers.

The last doors opened, he gulped then raised his head. He would not give up now. He would convince them he wasn’t the brat they assumed him to be. They would regret their arrogance.

As he entered, he struggled to breathe, he felt dizzy, hopefully he didn’t lose his composure. They were all watching him, studying him like some sort of animal waiting to be dissected. Five Inquisitors and a dozen Purge troopers were in line in the middle of the Dojo. He noticed the big one he saw on Bracca, the Dowutin, and obviously, she was here two, with her mask. Without her cape, she seemed a little less scary. He had had the pleasure to experience the kind of treatment she offered to those trapped in her claws. He would fight his way out of here alive, he knew he would take lives here. This was not a training, it was a deadly trial. They were expendable, if he didn’t manage to overcome the obstacles in his way, they would dispose of him. The cold voice became louder in his head, urging him to prepare for the incoming battle.

One of the Inquisitors moved forward, was this Pau’an his first opponent ? No, he seemed haughty, confident, he might be the one in charge. A former Jedi too ? Hard to believe it.

- _Welcome home Brother. I must say you are a promising one, keen on violence and rather clever. Though we all sense your inner conflict. In time, you’ll learn to control it, to get rid of your doubts. You’ve already experienced the power of the Dark Side. You’ve felt its potential, yet you also wonder about your limits and allegiance. Well, all I can say is that the answer is waiting for you. Find what you are looking for, or suffer the fate you deserve._ His wicked grin made Cal’s hair bristly.

The alien snapped his fingers. In a second, the others were against the walls, all of them scattered in different spots of the Dojo. All watched him. Save one Purge trooper with two electrobatons, ready to kill him.

- _I’ve been waiting for a long time to face someone like you._

The Force yelled at him to be ready, it felt awful and transcendant at the same time, he ignited one blade. His foe was quick, mobile, his patterns of attack adaptable to his own moves. Their first onslaughts only meant at judging each other, it started to speed, the lightsaber hit the batons, crackles and sparks spread around them, Cal felt the adrenaline of the fight, the Force fed him, the cold presence of the Dark Side supported him, it was only the beginning, but he knew he would not die here. So he fought even harder, he let go, he stroke hard, managed to unbalance his opponent, then tricked him by igniting the second blade. The laser pierced through the armor in the belly and chest. The trooper staggered, he tried to hit him in response. With the Force, Cal stopped the attack near his head, he saw the shatterpoints in the armor and body of the Purge trooper, he lifted him above the floor, then pressed hard, the armor cracked, the bones cracked. The trooper fell, dead. Cal felt pride, power, a sense of purpose, at this moment, he had to crush his enemies, no matter who they may be. He suddenly felt another threat, the plaftorm in the middle of the chamber started to move, he jumped at the last second, had he been slow, he would have fallen into the lava below. He puffed then noticed that two other troopers were coming for him. The two wielded electrostaffs. Cal remained quiet, he felt their eyes on him, he felt her eyes on him, he could tell she assessed his behavior. _Focus on the moment, don’t think, fight._

He remembered the old tricks, he jumped forward and landed a powerful blow to break the first troopers defenses, making him stumble, the other trooper aimed at his exposed back to hit, he somersaulted to dodge then Force-pushed the two of them. His emotions gave him a momentary power, he could ignore the thirst and hunger in him, though he also understood that he would pay a price sooner or later, this use of the Force was demanding. No matter what the cost, it would not be as high as his life. He jumped forward again, a groan of rage uttered by his mouth, he sensed the fear in the two troopers, they were supposed to be trained to hunt Jedi, prepared to fight people who controlled their emotions, not someone unpredictable with wild, untamed raw power. He hit both of them to scatter them, he didn’t want to see them stick together. He let the Force flow through him, he managed to pierce again one trooper’s defenses with his two blades and to hit him in the knees then the head, it broke the helmet, he fell dead, the other would follow right away. As he turned back, the last trooper took a defensive stance, he attempted to taunt Cal.

- _You are green, you’ll never defeat all of us, you’ll die here, Jedi._

Cal felt three more Purge troopers behind. He didn’t think, the words came out in a whisper.

- _I am no longer a Jedi._ He frowned then used the Force, he visualized the trooper being pulled to stop right before him, he saw now different kind of lines and shatterpoints, in a second he pulled the trooper to place him right in front of him, on his knees, the trooper let his weapon fall on the floor and began to scream as the pressure on his head damaged his brain cavity. With a swift stroke of his lightsaber, he took his life. He felt his pulse quicken, his sight limpid as a white crystal. The three troopers, all with electrobatons coordinated their attack to circle him. He remembered his training, he held back his emotions, he held back his ability to call the power of the Force at this time, not anymore, he double jumped backwards, out of reach, he felt alive, strong, he was not the prey. They may outnumber him, yet they would not overcome him. He unleashed several hits and blows, shattered their guard, he threw his double-bladed lightsaber, it flew around them, severed two arms and one head in the process. He turned around and with a last move beheaded the two troopers. The power seemed limitless, he didn’t feel tiredness, the coldness had vanished, he felt now a fire in him, burning everything in his way, blood ran through his veins, the experience unique.

In his head, he saw the last four Purge troopers attack him, he could defeat them without moving thanks to the power of the Dark Side. He wondered why the Jedi ignored it, the power was real, he experienced it in every cell of his body, the link between his Midi-Chlorians and the current of the Force similar to a stream of energy willing to protect him. He would crush them all, the excitation too high, hard to contain he…

- _ENOUGH !_

None of the four troopers had moved, Cal turned his head to face the Inquisitor, the Pau’an looked at him, cautious and contemptuous, though Cal knew he had impressed them. In a second, he had the impression his strength had abandoned him, fear ready to overwhelm him. If they attacked him now… His red face, sweat on his temples, in his hair, when did he start to sweat ? He hid his inner turmoil, the Inquisitor didn’t seem to care.

- _I see what she meant. I see what they meant. You have yet much to learn, though you have the means to find your place here… Third Brother._

Cal wanted to throw up, he clenched his fists to prevent them from shaking. He realized his lightsaber was still alight. A voice told him to remain on guard. He didn’t reply.

- _Yes. I feel it. The power is hard to digest, isn’t it ? Your survival is your current goal, among us you will learn to pursue other purposes, noble purposes. You will fit in our ranks, the Jedi didn’t treat you the way you deserved it. We w_ _on’t_ _make the same mistakes. Tell me, who do you serve ?_

He was challenged again, he could tell his thoughts were easy to read, if he lied, he would be punished, if he told him what he wanted to hear, he would be punished. So he said the truth.

- _No one._ He didn’t expect the rough snap on his cheek. The yellow eyes of the Pau’an scared him, the Inquisitor used the Force to choke him.

- _The Emperor. You are meant to serve the Emperor’s will, Brother. Do not forget it. You may_ _now_ _be an Inquisitor,_ _yet_ _you still belong to a system with a clear hierarchy. You are not the one to decide what you will do next. You owe your life to the Emperor. If he sought to destroy all the Jedi, you would be dead._ _You_ _have the potential to be beyond your first condition, do not make a s_ _illy_ _mis… Ah._ He chuckled lightly. _Interesting._ _I’m sure she’ll teach you_ _a lot_ _indeed._

The anger Cal felt, the fear and the pain when the pressure on his throat made him struggle to breathe triggered something, after the effort and the use of the Dark Side, his exhaustion had overwhelmed him, now the lecture angered him even more, to be treated like a slave after what he had done. Yet, he didn’t see that for a mere second, his own eyes had changed, the green turned into some yellow and red hues before recovering their usual color. He was not on his knees, he refused to bend. Yet he had to admit he might not be able to defeat them all on his own altogether. He deactivated his weapon.

The Inquisitor no longer considered him, he turned his back though he added loud enough to be heard.

- _I am sure your first mission will be fruitful._

Cal considered the room, the Purge troopers were already leaving. A squad of regular Stormtroopers were here to collect the six dead bodies of those he killed a few minutes ago. He was catching his breath when he saw four Inquisitors head to the exit, they were whispering, he could tell they were talking about him, he felt their wariness, anger and surprise. The Dowutin with them however, he could sense her raw hatred for him. He would keep that in mind.

Someone was missing… Where was she ? As he started to turn around, he heard her voice behind her mask.

_-You’re learning. I’ll give you that, you’ve surprised me. All of us to be honest. Tell me, did you enjoy it ? The killing, the taste of power ?_

A part of him wanted to strike her now, even if the warning of the other Inquisitor was fresh in his mind.

- _Leave me alone._ He rolled his eyes and started to leave when she grabbed his wrist. A sense of danger froze him.

- _Oh no Brother… This is just the beginning._


	4. Project Auger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Cal's trial against some Purge troopers, he gets new orders : travel to Zeffo to uncover some hidden secrets. Yet, he is not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry for the delay, I am really busy, it's hard to find some time to write a new chapter. I hope you'll like it ! Thanks once more for the support, readings and comments, I really appreciate it !

**Chapter 4/ Project Auger**

The sense of danger gave place to anger and frustration. They might now both belong to the Inquisitorius, they might have to work for the Empire, though in Cal’s opinion, it didn’t change that that woman, whoever she was, remained a threat at the moment. They didn’t trust him, they only wanted to use his abilities for unknown reasons. He could not trust her, not anyone. He would bear the mark for the rest of his life, his scarred face would remind him of his misplaced hope. The empty dojo helped him to face her in a way, no one would help her. Except the noise of the lava beneath the room, it was quiet. He found the strength to say what he wanted. He looked at her red visor, he had no clues of her identity, of her species, alien or human, he only knew that she was guilty for his friend’s death and also partially responsible for his own situation. His emotions pushed him forward, to express what was dwelling in his mind. Behind gritted teeth, he uttered his thoughts.

- _Whoever you are, former Jedi or not, I won’t let you manipulate me. You’ve underestimated me. Soon, you’ll regret that, you’ll regret not to have killed me when you had the chance._

She was slightly taller than him, slender and feline without her cape, but now, so close, he felt tiny. The recent fight had drained a lot of his energy. Was there a way to use the power granted by the Dark Side without side effects ?

- _Oh, really ?_ _Bold words_ _for someone on the verge of fainting. Tell me, did I put too much pressure on your poor little brain or do you have a_ _lways_ _lacked of wit ?_ _I’m surprised you can use the Dark Side this way and yet be that exhausted after only a few minutes. Impressive, yet disappointing._

He could sense that she had access to his mind, he remembered that some Jedi used to have innate abilities to read the thoughts of others, even Force-sensitive people. Jedi used to train to protect their mind against such threats, it was always a challenge for him as a Padawan. But now, now he could use his thoughts, his feelings and turn them into a temporary power. Maybe enough to get rid of that smirk that surely twisted the face behind her mask as well as that uppish voice. He considered the weapon in his hand. _It would be…_

 _-A very bad idea, indeed… You are just a_ _frightened_ _child._ _I could have killed you if I wanted your death._ _N_ _onetheless,_ _they consider you as a potential resource,_ _so you will have to join me for your first assignment. Keep in mind_ _I am not known to babysit_ _the weaklings. I would not like to smell your piss again on_ _our_ _future mission._ She tilted her head, then snorted, contemptuous.

Cal was boiling with anger, his Inquisitor garb tight on his sweaty body, his red face, due to shame and rage, matched his hair. He wondered, she was difficult to understand, to read. Her lies mingled with truth, she didn’t simply follow orders like an obedient slave, he could tell she possessed a strong will, yet she seemed to conceal her thoughts behind a wall of sarcasm, wickedness, cruelty, sadism, but also with bitterness and some sadness. If she had been through the same process she made him suffer, he assumed she wanted to make the others feel the same kind of pain she had experienced, even if it was unfair. He was about to retaliate when a voice interrupted them.

- _My Lords. My apologies but the Grand Inquisitor has sent me to inform you that we are_ _all expected to meet him in one hour in the briefing room._ _Reports from Zeffo mentioned that_ _Officer Krane has disappeared, Project Auger_ _will require more capable agents to be a success._

They both looked at the Imperial officer, Commander Teron, who had stopped at the entrance.

In his grey uniform, he stood awkardly in that infamous chamber. Nothing hinted that Cal killed several troopers a few minutes ago.

She didn’t reply then started to leave when Cal whispered. _This is not over._

She froze, he could now feel her anger, her lust for fight and also something else, that he could not properly explain.

Her unnatural glare due to her mask didn’t help to clear his mind. She curtly retorted back.

- _Nothing is ever truly over. You’ll learn that very quickly...Brother._ She seemed to spit it with so much hatred that Cal did not breathe until her departure, he looked her back and noticed his dead Master’s lightsaber on her belt. His heavy heart didn’t help to calm him down. _What is she doing with it ? Some sort of trophy ?_ _Will I become that grim after years among them ? Provided I survive…_

_-My Lord, are you alright ? You are very pale._

Cal rubbed his face with one hand then watched the Imperial Commander who had come closer. His grey eyes seemed friendly, the same impression he had last time, in the medical bay. He had to be cautious. It may be a trap.

- _Where is the briefing room ? Where am I supposed to go if I am not summoned ?_

The officer slightly nodded then added :

_-_ _Of course, you haven’t had time to familiarise yourself with this place._ _I will show you your quarters then lead you to the Grand Inquisitor._ _Follow me._

Cal already experienced the day before that the Commander could protect his own thoughts if he wanted so. It was a mark of strength, even if Cal’s vigilance told him that this man may hide things he didn’t want anyone to learn about him.

- _Why are you concealing your thoughts ? You are hiding something._

He didn’t stop, his pace didn’t change, yet his shoulders tensed. He took a few seconds before he replied.

- _I served in the Clone Wars. I fought alongside Jedi. There, I learned the advantage to prevent others from reading through m_ _y mind_ _like an open book._

Cal didn’t expect that, most of the soldiers were clones, if that man was still serving the Empire, it probably meant he also turned against the Jedi.

- _Did you kill Jedi ?_

He didn’t face him, something felt weird, a cold thrill ran through his spine.

- _I was not involved in Order 66._ _I only read the reports of what happened._

Cal was walking on eggshells. But his mind pushed him forward. He stopped. Obviously, the officer realized he was suspicious. In an empty dark corridor, Cal asked another question.

- _Did you believe them ? Did they betray the way you were told ?_

Surprisingly, Teron stared at him, confidence in his eyes.

- _Of course. The Emperor could not have brought the Jedi Order down otherwise._

Cal sensed his determination, he guessed he would not gain anything by asking other questions. The Jedi were widely considered as traitors and criminals, they were dead, he also betrayed them and their teachings by giving in his emotions, by hiding for years instead of… _Your path is ahead, not behind._ _Keep dwelling on the past and you’ll die._ _Move._

They crossed rooms, the detention area where a few troopers patrolled, the heart of the Citadel, they took an elevator to reach the upper levels of the Fortress. The doors opened ontoa dim hallway, several doors were visible on each side. He didn’t sense any presence here.

- _The other Inquisitors have their quarters here, most are empty as some of them have died over the last years. You will spend most of your time offworld so I suppose it doesn’t really matter if…_

_-They all live at the same level, why ?_

Did they try to keep a permanent sense of danger on each other, even when they enjoyed some free time ?

- _Orders from the Grand Inquisitor. My Lord, with all due respect, you should not ask so many questions._

Cal watched him, he could not let his guard drop down, he would expose himself, if the use of the Dark Side let him vulnerable in the aftermath of a battle, he would only delay his own death.

- _How did you survive that long by living with Inquisitors ?_

Somehow, the man seemed proud of himself.

- _I’ve learned to prove myself useful, to provide what the Inquisitors need in the right time. That’s all. Though I’ve not been here for years to be honest._ _Your room is this one, next to the Second Sister’s._

Cal barely managed to repress his annoyance. He changed the topic and entered the room.

_-What’s Project Auger ?_

He considered his new « home », it was minimalist, a square room, a sonic shower in a corner, a makeshift bed with a drawer in the other corner, a mattress to meditate in the center. It almost looked like a bunk on a ship.

- _The Project involved the occupation of the Planet Zeffo in order to excavate and collect as many artifacts_ _and relics_ _as possible. The species was assumed to be Force-sensitive, its knowledge interests the Emperor. Tombs are scattered across the surface, some ancient Sages held significant power, that’s the main priority._ _The rest I have heard about is nothing but rumors._

Cal didn’t ask what may have happened to the population, either dead or enslaved to work in camps. That was ironic, he used to be a scrapper salvaging wreckages, now he would become a looter ? He remembered the stories of Jedi Archaeologists sent on backwater worlds to explore the secrets of the past, of extinct cultures whose knowledge may reveal new enlightenment. He needed to rest, to eat, to sleep, not only his mind was diminished but also his body. The benefits from the Bacta offset by the recent trial.

Teron pulled him out of his thoughts once more.

- _You have forty minutes before the meeting, may I suggest you to take this time to prepare for it ? You will also find_ _food_ _tubes_ _in the drawer with spare clothes._ _I’ll wait in the corridor. Take your time._

The implicit injunction did make him feel some relief.

The sensation of privacy, of having nothing to fear for a few minutes, he already understood that this kind of luxury would become rare. The sonic shower cleared his mind, washed the taints of his recent fight, he got rid of his dirty uniform to find the same one in the drawer. It reminded him of the Jedi robes, save that the robes gave him a sensation of humility. People used to see that as a mark of respect, as a status of dignity, this new dark garb only evoked darkness, cruelty and power. The voice was once more audible in his head. _Do not doubt about your choice, you’_ _ve_ _made the right one, remember I will always serve you, if you let me stand by your side._ That perverted voice oozed energy, it was attractive, yet the feeling he had experienced in the torture chair and in the Dojo were proofs of the uselessness of his resistance, he could not control that power. All of them were pawns, not only of the Empire but also of the Force. He quickly got dressed and exited his quarters, someone would surely clean what he left behind. Teron was waiting for him, leaning against the wall, thoughtful. For a second, he grasped a part of his thinking. _...would not tell them...might help him…_ It instantly turned into a wall. Impressive.

_-Third Brother. You are ready, I’ll lead you to the Grand Inquisitor, it’s on higher levels._

He remained quiet and entered the elevator. As it ascended, he felt their presences, her and the Pau’an.

The doors opened, the room was dark, computers and consoles along the walls, in the center he could see a massive holoprojector displaying a planet. _Probably Zeffo._ He assumed.

They both stepped in as the two other people present turned to face them. The Pau’an grinned when he looked at Cal. He wondered what his tattoos meant, probably something related to the Dark Side.

- _Ah, Third Brother, just in time. Come closer, you’ll get interested in learning more about your first assignment. The Second Sister_ _here_ _will supervise you on the ground._ Cal struggled to hide his inner frustration, he clenched his fists. No one seemed to bother about it.

_Commander Teron, you’ll be in charge of the garrison, dispose of Officer Krane if you find her. She might have hidden in a cave_ _like some animal_ _, learning that her incompetence would lead to her dismissal._

___Let me explain what is at stake here. The Zeffonians were an ancient advanced species, usually Force-sensitive, most of them wielded the Force, calling it the Life Wind. The highest members of their people were called the Sages. Several of them were buried with plenty of their followers and substantial artifacts._

_Krane was in charge of the excavation process, though her lack of success has made the Emperor...disappointed._ _Our Master_ _wants progress. You see, our_ _Emperor_ _does not only care about ancient knowledge, there is something_ _else_ _he seeks, Zeffo is the key._

_Some members of the Imperial Security Bureau found a few days ago in the Archives of the former Jedi Temple that a Jedi, Eno Cordova wrote several reports about his investigation regarding the Zeffo and their culture_ _then presented them to the Jedi Council, the fools ignored_ _the discovery and the assumptions_ _._

Cal was intrigued, both by the speech of the Grand Inquisitor and by the fact that the Second Sister seemed suddenly uneasy.

- _Eno Cordova was unorthodox, special,_ _a loner who_ _focused more on History and discovery than on his Jedi duty. I guess that’s why he befriended that cursed Jocasta Nu._

Cal remembered well that Master Jocasta Nu was severe though extremely gifted when it came about Jedi History, he would never forget her lecture when he mixed up Ulic Qel-Droma and his brother Cay in a History test, _Remember, there is no ignorance, there is knowledge, surely you would not be that mindless to consider that Master Hoth shared the icy eponym planet name without reason, am I right young Kestis ?_ The memory almost made him smile. But the seriousness of the situation didn’t give him this luxury.

- _Jocasta Nu died at the hands of Lord Vader_ _almost five years ago_ _, he didn’t manage to recover the chip she possessed with the list of all the Force-sensitive children scattered across the galaxy, waiting to be taken away f_ _rom_ _their family by the Jedi. Yet, our wise Emperor has considered the possibility that Cordova may have built some device, a Holocron or something else, which may contain a copy of this knowledge. As Cordova’s status is currently unknown, Zeffo is the first lead to find some traces of his fate and thereby to find the list._

_The problem is that Zeffo’s magnetic winds don’t help us to make progress, they disturb our mining technology, we need some reliable assets on the ground. That’s where you enter the scene my dear siblings. With your combined powers, the Emperor entrusts you to succeed. With your...knowledge Second Sister, and your psychometry Third Brother, you should find the relevant track._

_The garrison has become sloppy,_ _a squad of Purge troopers is already there to fix that, they are at your disposal_ _. Beware of the wildlife and the cave-ins, we lost many troopers because of them._ _You are to_ ___leave the Fortress immediately._ _Questions ?_

_-None._ Both the Second Sister and Teron replied.

- _Third_ _B_ _rother ?_

Cal knew he could not hide his thoughts, he would have to fix that very quickly, he had the impression to feel a lightsaber on both sides of his neck.

- _Why is the Emperor looking for Force-sensitive children ?_

The wicked expression on the alien’s face confirmed Cal’s intuition.

- _Why do you think our Master would do such a thing, Brother ?_

_-New...assets._

_-Exactly. Project Harvester, efficient so far. Leave, now._

As Cal breathed and turned towards the elevator, the Pau’an added in his back.

- _Remember that only your power has kept you alive, don’t forget that_ _Brother_ _. Things may change very quickly around here._

He froze but quickly moved forward when the Second Sister and Teron went past him.

They stopped directly at the Hangar level, different Tie Fighters and Imperial shuttles were waiting to be used, the blue energy field protected them from the outside, it filtered the ships that may enter or exit the Fortress. The heavy silence made Cal anxious, a part of him feared that Zeffo would challenge him even more than he had already been over the last days, but he had no other choice. The Second Sister adressed Teron.

- _Take a shuttle with him, I’ll pilot my own interceptor. We’ll meet on Zeffo at the landing pad._

She didn’t wait for an approval, she headed to the frightening Tie interceptor Cal had first seen on Bracca. Except that now, she was not after him, not exactly.

- _Would you like to pilot the shuttle my Lord ?_ Teron asked.

 _Funny thing, I’ve never piloted a ship…_ Cal thought, he didn’t have the time during the Clone Wars, other priorities required his attention. He wondered how he found the time to learn binary years ago.

- _No. I need to meditate. The shuttle is yours Commander._

 _-_ _Very well_ _._ Teron didn’t seem to show any kind of emotion, his face was perfectly neutral.

They boarded the T-4a shuttle, Teron headed to the cockpit, Cal grabbed some seat next to him before they took off. It was night time, the place was dark, the only change between the moment they left the atmosphere and entered space was the overwhelming presence of stars in the darkness. Cal suddenly felt lighter, he felt some freedom. Through the canopy, he saw the Tie interceptor jumped into hyperspace, several Imperial Star Destroyers were in orbit, protecting the Fortress against any potential threat. A huge red volcanic planet wasn’t far. Teron sent the clearance codes and prepared for the jump. The stars stretched and gave birth to the blue and white swirl of hyperspace.

- _It won’t take too long, two hours at most._

_-Where did you learn to protect your mind that way Commander ?_

He turned to face him, serene, his pale face colored by the light reverberated by the glass.

- _I learned during the Clone Wars. A Jedi taught me before the Siege of Saleucami,_ _I have kept practicing over the years_ _._

Cal was cautious, something was weird about him, was he a spy waiting for reporting his mistake ? Well he probably had made enough mistakes since his arrival, only his psychometry skills would save his life to fulfill their dirty work. He removed his gloves, his fingers were still sore, though he could notice that the nails began to grow, the Bacta probably boosted his flesh and the recovery.

- _What Jedi ?_

_-A Jedi Master, K’Kruhk, if you have ever heard of him._

_-Is he alive ?_ The words slipped out of his mouth. Poor move. He did remember the Whiphid, a scary, cunning warrior, but also reliable and noble. Master Tapal and him were pretty close, they met prior and during the war, last time before they all learned they would move to Mygeeto after Master Mundi had established a bridgehead there. Both the Lasat and the Whiphid got along pretty well, both giants from Cal’s point of view, yet true Jedi Masters, worthy Guardians of the Order. He reminded of their debate about their loyalty to the Republic, the corruption of the politicians. Master Tapal considered their vow as their first duty, K’Kruhk thought the Jedi might lose more than their faith in the war, though in the end he had followed the Jedi Council’s orders. Last time he heard about him, he had encountered a Separatist cruiser, his ship needed repairs, Bogden 3 would provide the assistance he needed, there was a Jedi outpost there. _Probably in ruins now..._

- _Probably not._ _I heard all Jedi were dead, at least most of them._

Cal frowned, he didn’t remember when he got up.

_-What did he teach you to protect your mind ?_

_-Why do you ask such questions ?_

_Do not show weakness, control yourself. But if you really want to know, insist then. You are in charge. Make sure he doesn’t forget that._ _If he opposes you, kill him._ The voice whispered. _Kill him, why ?_

 _Shut up._ He said aloud, involuntarily.

- _Pardon ?_

- _I..._ _I’_ _m the one asking questions_ _Commander_ _._ _Why did he help you ?_

Teron seemed to hesitate, he stared at Cal before he added earnestly.

- _He was my superior. He wanted to protect t_ _hose under his command._ _If I managed_ _to center my mind and therefore not to be distracted_ _in combat,_ _I would have more chances to survive the war_ _._

 _-What was the lesson about ?_ The eagerness in his voice exposed his vulnerability, but he truly wanted the answer.

- _Something you must already know, it was a basic lesson to empty one’s mind, to focus on breath and sensation, to follow_ _some_ _current, to drift and yet be conscious of your surroundings. I was told all Jedi knew that._ _Some F_ _orce_ _technics may be learned without wielding the Force._ It vexed Cal, if even someone not attuned to the Force could outsmart him to understand the ways of the Force… _You are a failure. You are no Jedi._ He groaned and left the cockpit to reach the passenger compartment. He sat on the floor and closed his eyes.

_In the darkness, I shall not fear, nor hide, I will face the obstacles. What stands in the way becomes the way._ He focused on his breath, he tried to keep it even but quickly the rhythm changed. His vision clouded, he was back in the same weird foggy place where he last saw his master. Instinctively, he ignited his weapon, the red blades didn’t seem to light his surroundings as a natural crystal would do. His dead Master appeared again.

- _So, the traitor is back. You are foolish to come here again. Look at yourself, look at what you have become. I should have killed you myself, I sensed the danger in you long ago. You are a stain on the Light. You have not only trampled the Jedi, you’ve also rejected your identity. You repel me..._

_What, you’ve lost your tongue Padawan ? Nothing to say to defend yourself ?_

_-I have nothing to answer for._ Cal felt a void in him, no emotions, no peace, no passion, nothing, he was a shadow among the shadows. The vision clouded even more, save his Master.

- _Will you kill me again Apprentice ?_ What a question.. He would rather die now and end this nightmare instead of arguing once more with his dead Master.

 _-Will you really kill me if you have the chance Master ?_ Cal deactivated his blade and throw the hilt at his dead Master who caught it in his massive palm. He ignited it and run to strike him down, as the blade was about to hit his head, his sight vanished, it was completely black.

_Let your doubts control you, you should not, young Cal._ _A l_ _uminous being,_ _I_ _am_ _. A luminous being, you_ _are_ _too_ _. Connected to the Force, w_ _e_ _are._ _To_ _better_ _understand it,_ _let it flow through you, you must. The path to the Dark Side your fear is. The path to the Light, your faith is._ _Never forget that._ He remembered that moment, he was in a cave on Ilum, Master Yoda was facing him, his lightsaber alight, giving him guidance, helping him to overcome his fear of failure, of disappointing his master. _The answer, in your hand, you will find._ Cal felt a weight in his right hand, he looked down to see a shiny blue crystal. The one he used to build his first lightsaber, the one he lost during Order 66. Except that at this time, the crystal didn’t shatter. Shame overwhelmed him. Had he failed at this time, would they have expelled him out of the Order ? _The end, failure is not. How you face it, what matters is._

He opened his eyes to see the empty passenger compartment of the Imperial shuttle. He felt tired, but at the same time, he had the impression to feel a familiar presence in his mind, sheepishly telling him that if he needed help, a help he knew, he only needed to ask...

- _My Lord, sorry to disturb you, I wanted to let you know that we are about to leave hyperspace, you should prepare for our arrival._

Trilla didn’t know how to best handle him, he was unsteady, he didn’t seem to listen to anyone, to anything. The Force itself seemed to toy with him, his potential could serve to achieve great things, though without purpose, he would only wreak havoc before someone would eventually decide to kill him. The fact that she was in charge of his behavior for the next mission didn’t ease her turmoil, the very same mission which sounded like a trap as it was related to her former master’s own master… Seeking ancient artifacts was a thing, seeking ancient artifacts that may bring back events from her past was another matter. A matter she didn’t wish to deal with.

Here, in the familiar cockpit of her Tie interceptor flying in the tunnel of hyperspace, she sensed some comfort, no one could harm her, she could relax and let go, review the recent events.

She didn’t expect Kestis to be obedient and blindly follow her, had he done that, he would have been stupid. His defiance might help to hone his skills to better serve her, yet there was a need for a structured frame to concentrate his powers, without it, he would only be a Force time bomb, a threat to all of them. At the same time, she could sense the wound in him, not the physical ones she may have caused but the one which intrinsically ate him up from the inside, he seemed to have a peculiar relation with the Force. As if they were both trying to control each other and rejected the grasp once one of them had taken the advantage. It sounded unhealthy. She had never seen such a thing before.

When he opposed her after his trials in the Dojo, she almost expected to see him attack her, he was about to take the bait, without Teron’s presence, he would have done something. She wanted to test him herself, to see how far he might go without someone to hold the leash, to see where he would stop. Her intuition warned her to be cautious on Zeffo, especially in the caves or in the tombs.

As for Cordova, she feared that he may see something related to her. May her dead master have already been to this world with him ? May Kestis see some events from her past or events related to the past of the two Jedi ? How would he react now ? Now that he had touched the Dark Side, he had become unpredictable, therefore he was a threat. Yet, even the Dark Side in her head warned her that she needed him.

Besides, that quest may lead to a list of Force-sensitive children, they might indeed bring her a significant reward if she succeeded, a certain death if she failed, though another part of her mind warned her that the choice she would make about this mission would reshape her future. She looked at her mask in her hands, the Second Sister knew the right choice. Without it on her head, it seemed to bring back her own voice, saying the opposite. She gritted her teeth and put it on again. She tried to meditate for the rest of the travel.

Teron could tell that this new Inquisitor had to be dealt with carefully, he was not a monster, though he clearly could prove to be relentless, merciless yet vulnerable. He still had a part of his former Jedi identity within him. From what he had understood, he possessed a rare ability that may serve the Empire on Zeffo, otherwise they would probably have killed him. The Inquisitors were useful a few years ago right after the beginning of the Jedi Purge to hunt their kin, now they were mostly expendable, aimed at disappearing sooner or later. Other Force-users were trained to serve the Emperor, some who had nothing to do with the Jedi, this neutral background probably seen as more reliable resources for the Empire. Few Inquisitors were still alive, yet the two he was accompagnying, they probably were the two most powerful in their ranks while being the two that might resist the Empire’s brainwashing, in spite of the role they had to play. The young one, he lacked of training, his tendency to ask questions would not serve his project to undermine the Empire from the inside the best he could. The risk was too high to speak directly about his own past experience, though overtime, he might find a way to crack the surface of the Inquisitor and awaken the Jedi. If it took too long, it would be in vain. He didn’t have a way to contact K’Kruhk to let him know of his recent assignments, he missed their yearly meeting, that was annoying. He trusted in no one to replace him for this kind of mission. He was on his own for this new task.

Cal entered the cockpit and sat in the co-pilot chair. The real space dimension came back, he could see Zeffo fill the sight through the glass, the planet seemed to be a mix of oceans, plains, cliffs and mountains. Yet, at several spots, he could see significant cluster of clouds, tempests and hurricanes. Zeffo was a windswept world. Several Star Destroyers surrounded the planet, preventing anyone from entering or leaving the sector. Squadrons of Tie Fighters patrolled in the vicinity. The Imperial codes let their shuttle and the Second Sister’s Tie enter the atmosphere.

The landscape was like a punch in Cal’s stomach. This planet was alive. Of course the Living Force was everywhere, on every single world or moon, but here, it was stronger, raw, natural, wild. This planet was like the Force itself. He saw it as a wind, a vortex in his mind when he used it, here, it was like a perfect living representation of his own Force sensitivity. He could understand why technology was undermined, the use of such devices was unnatural, against the pure presence of the Force. Far to the East, he saw a Venator wreckage. Probably a ship damaged due to a space battle then trapped due to the winds ? Did it happen before Order 66 ? Did the Jedi General survive ? Or were there only clones ? As they landed, Cal hurried to leave the ship, the wind on his face, the sensation to breathe cold fresh air, to feel his hair messy, he felt alive. His relief vanished when he noticed the reception committee. Four Purge troopers with two columns of ten Stormtroopers behind them were before the ships. An Imperial officer stood in front of the troopers. They were all looking at Cal. _You’re in charge, command and they will obey._

The Second Sister was already there, she didn’t let him speak, she stopped next to him, facing their underlings.

- _Captain, what’s the situation ?_

The officer was scared, sweaty. He seeemed to catch his breath.

- _Second Sister, it is an honor. The situation has been hectic recently, with Officer Krane’s disappearance, the Purge troopers have done their best to keep the garrison under control. The moral_ _e_ _is pretty low,_ _our men don’t understand what they are doing here, we’ve lost_ _dozens_ _of Stormtroopers so far due to the wildlife and the accidents in the caves. We’ve failed to find the entrance of a tomb so f…_

Cal was watching, he sensed her anger, she didn’t want to be here for some reason. Yet he could not let her choke and kill this man like that, but if he intervened, he would expose himself. His confidence diminished, he would prefer fight the four Purge troopers than let the officer die in front of him like an unsignificant being. And yet, he had to. He fell, dead on the cold floor of the landing pad.

She walked in front of the others.

- _I was told you have all become soft. This is a reminder, failure to accomplish your mission will result in a fair punishment. Double your efforts, satisfy your Emperor and you will be rewarded, otherwise, you will suffer the consequences. We don’t need inefficient soldiers. Am I clear ?_

 _-Yes Second Sister !_ They responded while standing to attention.

She turned to the Purge troopers. In Cal’s opinion, looking her like that, with her armor but without the cape, she looked more like a dangerous ruthless warrior instead of a haughty Imperial big shot.

- _Kill one of them._

Cal sensed fear spread in the soldiers’ mind. A purge trooper casually aimed at the nearby stormtrooper then blasted his head. He fell dead.

- _Remember that all of you are expendable. Even those who may prove to be useful. Now remember this as a warning, I never give it twice. Do your duty and live. Fail, I’ll deal with you myself. The Third Brother and I will have business of our own to attend to, Commander Teron will be your commanding officer from now on. Now get out of my sight._

The troopers all left and entered the Imperial headquarters along with the Purge troopers. The bodies were dragged inside.

She turned to face Cal and Teron. Cal was anxious, the cold voice told him he should not expect less, it was time to be strong. The other, barely audible said he should not let it destabilize him. He remained quiet, after all the orders were clear, he was not in charge. His mission was different, the Zeffo, the artifacts, the Jedi…

- _Teron, begin to make them focus on their tasks. We will leave immediately to the areas where we may find a tomb._

_-Understood, do you need back up when you find one ? Purge troopers ?_

_-No. I won’t need them, use their cruelty to incite the others to get back to work._ _Whatever the places._

She looked at him, though didn’t say a thing. She headed to the ledge of the landing pad where a platform would lead them to the ground level. Cal faced Teron who simply showed him the way with his eyes. He left to follow the trail of the troopers. Cal breathed deeply then followed the Inquisitor. As he stopped at her side, he saw the cliffs ahead, waterfalls and the turbulent water beneath, the wind was piercing. He tried to focus on the sensation of the wind, not to think about the recent murders, as if that may help him to center himself, to somehow heal his connection to the Force. Though she didn’t seem willing to give him that pleasure.

- _What did you learn from that ?_

He scowled.

- _Nothing, you simply killed them to scare them so that they would serve you. Like if it was necessary. It wasn’t._

She scowled too, imitating him.

- _No, I showed them that whatever they do, comply, serve, fight, they are nothing in the end. Their only hope is to believe that a success may save them. I don’t expect them to survive nor to find artifacts, only to know their place._

_-What kind of pleasure do you find in that cruelty ?…_ _Forget it._

It upset him to look at a mask, not that he wanted to get close to her, yet it would at least give him some… some what ? _Trust no one._

 _-You are special, you know._ She looked ahead, making him even more undecided.

_-I thought you were subtle when it came to manipulation._

_-Here I thought you would not be that senseless to try to reject the Dark Side. What would they think of you if they knew your conflict ? What would they do to you ?_

He felt the anger settle in his mind, hopefully the plaftorm reached the ground level. He moved forward. She taunted him again in his back.

- _When faced with the choice to save yourself or to refuse the call, you chose_ _the third way_ _. This is worse than fighting for what you believe in. You are a coward._

He ignited his blade then gave her a glare. The wind was now almost icy, the path was narrow, it followed the shape of the mountain, they would not have enough space to fight, they would probably fall.

- _What do you think you are ? Tell me…Sister ? Why did you join them ? How come you are no longer a Jedi ?_

She didn’t move, he guessed she was pleased with his reaction, everytime he lost control, she seemed to revel in it.

- _Look at this… Having existential_ _crisis again ?_

They looked at each other for a while before he replied.

- _So are you._ He probably had touched a nerve as she ignited not her own weapon but his former master's lightsaber that she had kept on her belt since the events in the interrogation chamber.

She was watching the damaged hilt and the blue blade then added. _No, I know what I am. That’s why I am still alive, and why you won’t live if you cling to your identity._

 _-Give it to me. It doesn’t belong to you._ The sky was now dark and cloudy, rain began to fall.

- _Or what ?_ She aimed at him with the tip of the blade. The light rain altered the shape of the blade, clouds of vapor evaporated.

- _I...warned you...not to underestimate me._ He felt the voice urge him to strike, to seize this moment alone to dispose of her, to punish her for what she did to him, to avenge his friend, to seek revenge for his failure. He sensed power overwhelm him as well as her sudden doubt, it was time. He jumped forward to heavily strike and pierce her feeble stance, obviously, she didn’t have enough space to move, she was cornered on the platform. Cal swirled his two blades to confuse her then break the panel, preventing the platform from saving her. Her sense of danger reached him, she called to the Dark Side though Cal sounded more attractive to the Force at the moment, at least that’s what the voice told him. He hit again, again and again. With a last stroke, the hilt left her hand to land behind Cal, she lost her balance and fell on one knee, before she had time to grab her own lightsaber, Cal hit her mask, the red blade destroyed her left lens and scorched the surface of the black mask. She let go a groan but her eye stared at him. A yellowish red eye surrounded by a mat-looking skin and a black strand of hair. Her sense of defeat was perceptible, he almost saw her shiver.

_Kill her, she deserves to die, she is evil, twisted, you’ll be safe after that, free._ ___Dispose of her or she will kill you._

_Will she do it ?_ She could have killed him already, yet she didn’t, she lied, she mentioned he could serve her, but there was more to it than that. She had her secrets, her own past. Her own...trauma. She was tortured too. She failed at one point. Like him.

_The end, failure is not. How you face it, what matters is._

___You’re better than that._

The rain stopped though the wind intensified even more. He deactivated his lightsaber then looked at her face. He sensed her confusion, her fear. His mind was focused on her. She clumsily got up, her eye turned into a shade of green, she slowly removed her mask.


	5. Tomb of the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the mission on Zeffo to uncover the secrets Cordova once attempted to learn.  
> The cooperation between Inquisitors is never easy, especially if the Inquisitors are Cal and Trilla...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I would need several days to write the chapter, but surprisingly, it's been quite productive in a short amount of time, I hope you'll like it as much as I have enjoyed writing it, thanks for your readings as usual !  
> I'll be busy at Uni so I'll try to post the next chapter on Thursday or next week-end, thanks for your understanding.

**Chapter 5/ Tomb of the past**

She was ashamed, that broken Jedi did not simply humiliate her by using his agressive feelings within seconds, he did not only surprise her once more, even if each time she was the reason for his outburst, so in a way she deserved it, yet he also did what no one had ever done : in spite of his lack of training, he easily outmatched her without giving her a chance to prevent the outcome. Sparring wasn’t something she feared, but here, she didn’t have the means to oppose him, it was insane. Less than two days ago, he was at her mercy, now it was her turn. Ironic. She found herself in a situation where her opponent could decide of her fate, take her life. She was defenseless, she would never have time to ignite her lightsaber to face him before he lands the killing blow. Fear and hatred overwhelmed her, it was not supposed to end like this, not after all she had done to survive.

The mask was damaged, the red vision had vanished, she only saw thanks to her left eye through the hole in the visor, she could tell that the right part stopped working in the process, sparks didn’t blurry her sight, only a faint smoke, meaning that the cut was clean and burr-free, it destroyed the electronic components, her mask was of no more use. Kestis’ wildness ended up in beating her, that meant she was a fool, a prey, waiting for the inevitable. Yet, again, that degenerate half Inquisitor did what made no sense, he deactivated his lightsaber then looked at her, right in the eye. For a second, his eyes had changed, then the impression disappeared. She felt his determination collapse, sensed his anger diminish, his expression became softer, yet conflicted. He seemed to regret his deed, his rage, he almost seemed to feel remorse, to suffer from the inside. _Fool_ _ish Padawan_ _…_ He didn’t have the guts to wield the power of the Dark Side. He was a selfish scared animal, focusing on survival, fleeing instead of fighting, he had no other purpose.

Nonetheless, inwardly, a part of her felt glad to escape his wrath. She assumed she could kill him. With his potential, if he didn’t restrain himself, it would be the opposite. The fact that he lacked of training seriously cut down her confidence and pride. The fact that he stopped at the last moment and that she didn’t seize that break to retaliate made her skeptical about her will and ability to dominate him. She was torn apart, partly because she had orders, but also because she had to survive to make him pay dearly for that later, and yet a part of her was delighted, telling her she deserved that punishment.

She stood up, removed her mask and let it fall at her feet. The cold wind didn’t help to contain her shiver. Her temple ached but there was no blood nor real injury, she would not have a dark eye, only a bruise at most. He faced her, confused, then looked down, his eyes were now dull. He looked weak, empty, as if a single connection to the Dark Side drained his energy and let him on the verge of exhaustion. He was a riddle, full of contradictions. He angered her.

- _What the hell is wrong with you ?_ She could not avoid the argument, he had to answer for that, the Empire would kill him for this nonsense provided that it learns about the incident. She was ready to bet that if Purge Troopers had been there, they would have attacked him for being that hesitant, she would not bet on their survival though.

He stepped back, remained quiet.

- _I_ _am_ _talking_ _to you s_ _cum_ _._ _Do you ever think before you act or is it not worth your precious time, Kestis ?_ A part of her wanted to slap him, to shake him, yet she realized that his potential reaction detered her, scared her. Besides, blast it, why did she say his name ?

He reacted at the mention of his last name, his eyes were once more focused on hers, he was thoughtful, on his choices, on her identity, on his own.

- _What are you going t_ _o_ _do_ _?_ He cautiously asked, his face blushed.

What a question… Report it to the Grand Inquisitor ? She might be executed with him in the process. If she attempted to kill him now, she might die if he lost control again or she would be punished by the Empire for her failure if she silenced him for good, they needed his psychometry for their artifacts and find Cordova’s trail. Let the story spread among Imperial troopers, she would look weak, unworthy of the leadership. Ignore it, do as if nothing happened and resume the mission, that silly jittery little thing would probably be happy with that before another round. She clenched her fists, didn’t try to hide her annoyance, then retorted.

- _You are a threat to all of those who cross your path, your lack of balance_ _and unreliability_ _…_

 _-You told me yourself not to trust anyone, remember ?_ He replied with a sarcastic tone.

 _-By the Force, are you definitely dumb ?_ _Trust no one_ _doesn’t mean that you have to kill or assault every single one person_ _who stands_ _in your way..._ _E_ _ven the Inquisitors, even the Sith have their limits. What’s the point in wreaking havoc if there is nothing left behind ? You won’t survive b_ _y losing your temper. Wake up scrapper brain !_ _No one cares if you feel in danger. If_ _you can’t even handle yourself_ _no one will help you_ _to_ _get back up_ _...You just need to rely on yourself to survive,_ _to convince those around you that you are the superior fighter,_ _yet you still have to follow orders_ _and control your power_ _!_

 _-Then why are you lecturing me ? My survival is none of your concern._ _And I’ve just shown you I can beat you._ He snorted. She felt his anger come back.

The cool wind was now so loud that they both had to raise their voice to be heard, it made their hair messy, it unbalanced them.

She moved forward to stop a few steps before him.

- _Tell me this smartass, do you really want to die ? I can assure you that the Empire will not hesitate to satisfy your request on this_ _particular_ _point._ _Make up your mind_ _quickly about your priorities because_ _you’re_ _really_ _starting to get on my nerves._

He raised an eyebrow while maintaining his gaze on her.

- _It’s not only the Empire w_ _hich_ _needs me here._ _You too._

Her eyes widened, she knew that he felt her anger, her desire to make him tip over into the abyss, she would not have thought him to be that cheeky when she first met him. He physically looked like the obedient, model Jedi Padawan, but now…

- _Listen carefully, if we do not find what they want here, they will both make us suffer_ _the consequences_ _for this failure. You and me._ _I don’t care about you, but I won’t die here because of your foolhardiness._ _If life is all you have left to care about,_ _then_ _don’t do anything stupid_ _ever again_ _._

_-I thought you were not lenient. It hurts, doesn’t it ? To lose everything you’ve left. Your overconfidence..._

That was enough, his impertinence was beyond her tolerance threshold, she used the Force to choke him.He instinctively placed a hand around his neck.

 _-Whatever you are trying to prove here, this is your last warning, don’t push me too far, I might end up in considering your death worth the punishment._ _If you can’t channel the Dark Side, your death is only a matter of time,_ _no matter who will_ _eventually_ _kill you_ _._ She surely wanted to reassure herself that she could make him doubt, though she remembered all too well how precarious she was a few moments ago. She let go and moved past him while he was still massaging his neck. They clearly didn’t have the easiest start, but they had to keep the mission in mind, otherwise, no matter their rivalry, they would pay the price.

She followed the narrow path near the cliff, to head towards the tunnels then she would take a path to a huge Zeffo statue she had noticed from the sky when she entered the atmosphere. She stopped as she suddenly remembered that her mask was still on the ground, did she really make that careless mistake ? She quickly turned back to see that he was not occupied by touching it, he simply was looking at his dead Master’s lightsaber in the muddy grass and stones. He seemed wary yet he picked it up. He froze for a few seconds, but didn’t say anything, then he considered her, and followed her. She used the Force to summon the broken mask in her palm then fixed it on her utility belt. They would probably meet Imperial forces on their way, she would have to get rid of it before anyone else may suspect what happened. Furthermore, she had to keep it far away from his psychometry, she would feel safe then, if there was any safety left here. For the second time, she felt the warning of the Force, she should not make him her enemy, it would be unwise, consequences might be baneful. Nonetheless, she could not show him that she feared his reactions, they both had their pride after all.

He reached her level, they both disregarded each other and resumed their walk.

Cal felt some warmth inwardly, he almost yielded to the pressure of the Dark Side to take her life but he resisted. The arguments were wrong, twisted, he didn’t need to do this. He was neither a murderer, nor a monster. The Jedi and Prauf would not have accepted to let him fall like that. Killing Stormtroopers or Purge troopers who desired to kill him was one thing, striking down a defeated and defenseless rival, even one like her, a former Jedi who suffered a fate similar to his, it was not fair. They showed him the kind of power that lurked within himself, the cons offset the pros. At first he assumed he would succeed, but no, he was wrong, to control the Dark Side, one had to sacrifice everything, he still cared about his survival and his identity, he still cared about his past, even if he would never bring it back. Besides, he had already experienced the side effects of the corruption, the diziness and sickness spreading in his body and mind, whatever the voice said, it wasn’t worth it in the long run. It was a lie to make him submit to the darkness, to prevent him from truly controlling his destiny, the power was momentary, too crude to rely on it. He needed to control his feelings, not to deny them but to keep them under control. He also needed to protect his thoughts, they would betray him, they already had. He should remember the Jedi mantra, to empty his mind, let the Force flow through him and follow the current, let the wind carry him away. This place might help him. He might be unworthy of the Jedi, but he was not a pawn of the Dark Side. Yet now he had to deal with her, the Second Sister would never forget what he had done.

They had faced each other a lot recently, every outcome was unpleasant. Show mercy to someone like her was the last thing she would expect, he had sensed her confusion as well as the fear and anger he was able to create in her, the same emotions she aroused in him. The argument gave him the opportunity to probe her, to ask questions, it always came back to the same conclusion : his time in the Empire would be short, he could not fit among them as he exposed himself by rejecting the influence of the Dark Side or by revealing his emotions. He could tell he was not a perfect Jedi when the Order still existed, but he would be a worse dark Force-user. She mentioned a third way, maybe that could be his path, later. But for now, he would not leave Zeffo on his own, he didn’t even know how to pilot a ship so he couldn’t escape. He had to survive here, he had shown her he could resist her, even defeat her. Of course due to his outburst of anger and frustration, but that implied he no longer needed to fear her, only to be cautious. She wasn’t invincible, she had weaknesses. Like him. They didn’t have the same goals, yet they had a common interest to survive by finding artifacts and some knowledge about this Jedi Master. Depending on what he would see through the Force. However, Cal doubted they would find Cordova in the end, a Jedi Master who went into hiding, known to be a loner, he would not be easy to find, not stupid to leave some evidence behind. If Cordova was wise, he would have either hidden the Holocron somewhere safe or destroyed it to prevent the Empire from using it. Could he really hinder the Emperor’s goals now ? It sounded unlikely. If a project already existed to hunt those children, Jedi Holocron or not, they would find them. Little hope remained, they were doomed. He had to survive anyway.

His provocations let him challenge her intentions. She didn’t like him, she found him intriguing, weird and annoying, unsteady and dangerous. That was fine by him, it meant she would not kill him for now and avoid to alienate him, but she also kept thinking that they had to work together without considering themselves as allies.

As she left him behind, he felt relief. Of course she expected him to follow her yet she would not babysit him as she once said. He considered her broken mask and the lightsaber. Her face revealed her features, a face without visible scars, save slight pale cracklings on her temples, probably due to the overuse of the Dark Side over the years. She was a few years older than him, charismatic yet creepy. She carried great sufferings, her dark eyelids, hollow cheeks and tense expression convinced him that the Empire had pressured her constantly over the years, but she survived. At what cost ? Yet she had survived so far anyway. She looked haughty, disdainful, proud and headstrong but also hurt and vulnerable. He wondered how she used to be as a Jedi. Maybe she would have been a better Padawan than him under Master Tapal’s tutelage considering her nature. She refused to mention her former life, that meant she had buried her memories but not forgotten them. She still had some awareness about that, the Empire didn’t destroy her soul, only twisted it. He would not ask her again what happened to her, how she was captured, she would not tell him anyway. The Force whispered he might find out without trying to learn the truth. Touching the mask would not help him now, it was not the priority. Yet Master Tapal’s lightsaber… He would probably feel an echo of the recent events, of the torture, of her touching him and the weapon, but at least he would have the item with him. He had to keep it, as a reminder. He believed now that the vision he saw with his master was a lie, a vision due to his emotions, his lack of lucidity. Master Tapal used to be severe, exigent, hard to please, but he only wanted to prepare him for the war, even if Jedi were not meant to fight in battles, only to preserve Peace and Justice. Everything the Empire enforced by oppression.

He gathered his strength, picked the lightsaber up. It was not as strong as he expected, he sensed the conflict on the lightsaber, touched by the Light Side and the Dark Side. A weapon whose Kyber crystal wished to serve a Jedi, not an Inquisitor, he sensed the Second Sister’s doubts when she saw him, wielding the weapon after the torture, he felt his own pain, he sensed her inner turmoil in the aftermath, confirming what he already knew, the Dark Side had not completely consumed her in spite of everything she might have done in the Empire’s ranks. _Remember, persistence reveals the path._ Cal gulped then got up. She was waiting for him. He fixed the weapon on his belt next to the other. It was only the morning on Zeffo, the day would be long. _So much for the lack of sleep._

The walk in the caves was short, they reached other blocks where Stormtroopers dealt with their own tasks or guarded shipments full of relics ready to be sent to Coruscant. Security and Astromech droids assisted them. Nothing significant. The military atmosphere, fear and pressure forced the troopers to focus on their mission, they barely noticed the Inquisitors, only saluted them. Cal was still not accustomed to his status here, in spite of the Inquisitor garb he wore. The Second Sister grabbed a box to put her mask inside for safekeeping, then locked it. She gave the order to a squad of Stormtroopers to bring it back to base in her quarters. No one had to open it otherwise the punishment would be deadly. They did not waste any time to comply.

They arrived in a busy area with different paths, leading to caves, cliffs and buildings. A huge weathered monument dedicated to a Zeffo loomed over the place. _Looks like even the ghosts of the Zeffo aren’t pleased to see the Empire defile their world._ Cal thought.

Several squads of Stromtroopers patrolled in the vicinity. _They are everywhere, they’ve occupied the sector, no way to avoid them._

The wind on his face helped to keep his concentration sharp. He heard shots, two Stormtroopers aimed at some weird creatures. They took them down and resumed their patrol as if nothing happened. He sensed something. He looked at a fan nearby, at the dark vent behind. Something was calling him. He used the Force to freeze and slow the fan, he entered into the hole. She was pissed off by his initiative. As Cal stepped in, he ignited his blades to light the surroundings, it was close, but he felt a sudden danger surging from the ground below, the same kind of creature he saw the Stromtroopers killed a moment before was now attacking him. He raised his weapon then landed a clean blow, cutting it in two, it smelled burnt flesh. The Grand Inquisitor mentioned that the local fauna could be dangerous, though he didn’t like the idea of killing animals, they usually only defended their territory or hunted their next meal. The fan behind resumed its rotation, he focused on the shape on the floor, remains of a dead person. Not fresh, but something brutal happened. He approached his hand. A villager, a man who died trying to save his family from the Empire when they expelled the locals, he said to his wife, Mirienna, to flee, to take care of their child, their Sienna. _The Empire forced them from their homes, frightened refugees shipped off to work camps…_ He supposed, he looked again at the dead body. _Or worse…_

 _-_ _What are you doing again ? Digging your own grave ? You can’t help it, get out of here, now !_ The Second Sister called him. He trudged out of the dead end, froze again the fan to meet her in the middle of the path. Her eyes didn’t need words to translate the meaning of her thoughts.

- _Nothing, just thought I sensed something._

_-Obviously, surely it has nothing to do with the real tracks you are supposed to find…_

_-_ _How long have they been o_ _n Zeffo_ _? There is nothing to be found here, save recent Imperial activity. There are no Zeffo tombs around this place, they must be somewhere else. Not far_ _though,_ _the Force is strong here, if the Zeffo wielded it, they had to gather near the most powerful sources of energy._ He would not let a distraction make him forget his precarious position, he had to secure some stability for his near future.

She rolled her eyes then told him :

- _How_ _prescient_ _of you._ _They’ve been here for months. The Empire would have cancelled Project_ _Auger_ _without the ISB’s discovery. They’ve already focused on the most logical areas._ She started to walk away. _There is a hill nearby, it’ll give us a better look at th…_

Cal suddenly realized something, he noticed it from the space, he felt it while using the Dark Side, while connecting to the Force. He might be wrong, but it made sense, in a way.

- _I saw something. The storm, the wind, the Force, they are related. Remember what he said about the Life Wind. What if the source of the wind in the area was fuelled by the Force, where some Zeffo might_ _once_ _gather and train,_ _meaning that the place is also protected against foreigners or those who can’t wield the Force_ _?_ _The wind damaged the Imperial technology, preventing_ _the Empire_ _from accessing some areas,_ _we need to find such a location._

That was clever, she would not admit it but it made sense.

- _Then smell and find the right place._

He wanted to retort he was not a Kath Hound, yet his wits warned him to remain on track. They took a path nearby leading to an elevated position. On top of the clearings, ruins, cliffs, oceans, Imperial complex and caves, there was in the middle of a rocky mountain a significant cluster of clouds, moving fast. But no obivous way to access it.

He pointed the location. _There, it’s worth a try._

She sarcastically applauded him.

_-Very good Padawan. Now how do you plan on getting there ? Mention a ship and I swear you’ll lose a limb._

_Padawan…_ _Ignore the provocation,_ _the empty threat,_ _stay calm._ He breathed and closed his eyes. _Concentrate on the wind._

He looked at her face, the wind tousled her hair, he retained a laugh, she didn’t fit in this place right now, he could sense her lack of patience and her chills betrayed by her crossed arms.

- _That’s the only lead we have, I think it’s better than nothing._ _There_ _is something. Something in the Force like...an eye. In the storm._

_-Stop your conundrums, just go and find it._

He would not push her too far, if he had some freedom to handle the research, it was a significant progress. They turned around and reached again the weathered monument to head towards the upper levels, they accessed another block with a few Troopers inside. It was dusty, more like a storage room than a communication center in spite of the consoles and the holoprojector. As they exited the building, they entered a path following the cliff, the way was up. The wind intensified, pity he didn’t have his scrapper coat to protect his face. Basic bridges and paths in the rock got around the icy slope, they led to some kind of drilling machines, _Auger...How original…,_ which created passages in the heart of the mountain, the rock was crushed.

 _-I’ll use the Force to slow them, stay close._ She would not tell him that he didn’t seem to realize he handled the situation better than expected, he had some gifts, no one would deny that, exploring almost sounded to make him at ease and excited. Her boots were full of mud, grass and dirt, she was cold, annoyed by the mission, yet also curious to see where this situation would eventually lead them. They passed the obstacles to get on the other side, yet he stopped again.

- _Just...Just give me a minute. Need to check something._

 _-What again ?_ She was also fed up by his expression, attentive yet driven by things she didn’t feel. He used his lightsaber to cut the barrier the Empire had implemented to prevent accidental falls. He froze again the drilling machines to reach a platform, she watched him from her position. _He is impossible…_

Cal saw a riot baton, when he touched it, he sensed the pride and eagerness of the officer, a woman, _Officer Krane._ She was here to replace a fellow officer who failed to deliver the relics to the Empire. Ironically, she had eventually failed too. She said that the workers, the Troopers lacked of proper motivation and leadership, meaning the leader himself was incompetent and was to be relieved.

He came back to her, her arms were crossed. _Having fun ?_ She sardonically asked.

- _Krane was here, when she took control of the garrison, the one she replaced was…_ He caught his breath, the wind was moaning, he felt alive in this gusty planet, the landscape below them was amazing, untainted, natural.

 _-H_ _e was killed_ _._ _Sent_ _to Nur, the Grand Inquisitor disposed of him_ _weeks ago_ _._ She informed him.

Cal gulped while looking at her, she didn’t seem to care about that. _Nur ?_

 _-Our headquarters, where I...you joined us. Let’s get back to the mission now._ He noticed her stumble, yet didn’t say anything. The Imperials had added another makeshift bridge to reach the other side, though a rope was there to help them to keep their balance. Yet, at the end of the path, there was only ice to slide on. She cursed.

- _You must be kidding me…_ _Ok I’m out, that’s enough, it won’t lead anywhere. I grow tired of this, I don’t know why I let you handle this…_

Cal knew he was right, the Force was calling him, the wind was so strong, he had never felt that. On Ilum, it was different due to the snow, here it was pure, fresh, like a current. He couldn’t help his smile, he didn’t look at her when he said. _It’s up to you._ Then he jumped. Fortunately he didn’t see her fleer. The slide was exciting though risky, a fall would be deadly, he managed to handle it until he reached the other side, jumped over the gap to discover another path, deep within the mountain.

The path seemed special, the Empire had not yet accessed it, the soldiers had stopped at the entrance. He sensed the Second Sister’s tantrum, wondering if she should let him alone or follow him down there. He grabbed a ration tube on his belt, enjoying some time to regain energy while she was making up her mind. If she decided to leave, he would go on his own, he didn’t mind it, not at all. He had only had time to finish his tasteless but quick meal to feel her move, she appeared in his sight, he sensed her discomfort, and a danger, she jumped too early, her boot slipped on the edge, she would fall into the abyss. He surely reacted instinctively, froze her with the Force then grabbed her hand to pull her, the direct contact he initiated made him see a dark cave, he felt moisture, damp and fear, several people, Jedi, were scared of something, he saw a green blade, he heard a weak voice, _Trilla._ It stopped immediately when she pushed him backwards, he fell onto the floor. Hopefully, the armor absorbed the shock of his landing on his back. He could sense her fury.

- _I didn’t need your help,_ _moron. What did you see ? Speak !_

Cal stood up, cleaned his garb and raised his hands, she had taken her lightsaber. Had he just saved her ?

_-Nothing really, just felt an echo, fear, I saw a cave, that’s all. I just… Just tried to pre..._ _prevent_ _your fall._ _Put away your lightsaber._

She grew closer and ignited her lightsaber. _You’re lying._

He felt the warning of the Force, yet the Dark Side was not the one whispering in his mind. _Say it. Trust me._

_-_ _Don’t do that_ _...Tr...Trilla ?_

She froze, he sensed her conflict, her hand firmly anchored on her weapon, but she didn’t move.

- _We have a mission to accomplish, remember ?_ He didn’t want to fight, not now, the call was strong, so close of being connected to the Force overflowing in this place.

He sensed her probing presence in his mind, unravelling the knot of his thoughts. She was following the current. He shaped the wind in his mind, he was in the center. _This is mine, I decide the direction of it, not you._ He felt her resist his attempt at getting her out, the pressure became higher, but it suddenly ceased.

- _Never s_ _ay_ _it_ _again._ Her warning didn’t hide its genuineness, it didn’t need more emphasis.

- _Okay, okay, just, let’s keep moving shall we ?_

This time, she was the one who remained quiet. She finally deactivated the blades. The wind was faint in the cave now, the air rancid, they entered some catacombs, nothing was to be seen, had they been blind, there would have been no difference. They felt it before they even had time to raise their lightsabers. A dozen creatures swarmed around them.

Cal felt his blood run through his veins as well as adrenaline, Trilla also prepared herself. The beasts launched their onslaught at the same time, trying to disoriente them, though with a double-bladed lightsaber, in close range combat, it was easier to hurt several foes at the same time, Cal felt the pain of the creatures, some lost limbs, other were instantly killed, yet others kept coming, there was a full nest of them. As he swirled his blades around him, a creature bit him near his right hand, the sharp razor-like teeth plunged into his fingers and nails as well as the hilt, the sudden pain made him trigger a Force wave, the blades disappeared, the hilt fell to the ground silently, his reaction did scatter some of the beasts but there was still a lot of them. Trilla on the other side was fine, cornered but the endless spinning of her lightsaber was an efficient shield to get rid of the beasts. Cal grabbed his former Master’s weapon, the blue blade came to life, to his surprise, he felt safe now, he killed the last beasts as the other escaped through holes in the ground or the walls.

He used the light of the blade to collect the other lightsaber, yet he could see some sparks around the emitter part, the sound also indicated that the crystal shattered inside. He quickly placed the hilt on his belt before she noticed then used his left hand to carry the blue lightsaber. He sensed her excitation due to the recent fight, maybe the adrenaline would ease her temper or the other way around...

He clumsily removed his glove to check his injured hand, one tooth had bitten directly in the flesh at the nail level of his forefinger which had already lost the nail... Blood dripped, he gritted his teeth, he had to stop the bleeding process, yet he had nothing.

- _Another brilliant idea of yours,_ _you have a knack for it,_ _you always attract attention... Luckily, there is a solution. We don’t need those creatures to follow your scent. Let me see your finger_ _s_ _._

 _-I think you’ve played with them enough for now._ Cal clenched his fist, making his hand sticky.

- _I know your brain has a malfunction, but_ _I’m not kidding, your blood will leave a trail for them_ _._ _Show me._ She snorted.

 _You still have to follow orders._ He bitterly thought.

 _-Let me guess, what’s your idea, cutting the finger ? A limb sounds easy for you, you don’t even seem to have physically lost anything in the torture chair._ It was mean, not necessary at the moment, but the pain made him cheeky again.

In the gloominess of the catacombs, he saw her eyes turned into a shade of yellow, but only due to the color of the blue blade and her natural green iris. She seemed insulted.

_-_ _I did lose more than you think._ _Fine, bleed like all the others. For someone who considers he has experienced_ _enough_ _pain_ _to understand what it_ _means, it is unexpected to see that you do not heed the efficiency of cauterization._

She was already leaving him here, heading towards the back of the catacombs.

He considered his own finger, bloody and shaky, he stretched it then closed his eyes, focused on the hum of the lightsaber, on the flesh, the distance between the two diminished. A lightsaber didn’t produce heat, only when the blade met something could a chemical reaction happen. He prepared for the pain, he erratically groaned but saved his finger. It worked out, but it hurt pretty bad. The nail was now complety black. They didn’t have bacta patch for that. The Dark Side said that pain made one stronger, except feeling his hand numb, he didn’t feel strength now. _Maybe I’m free from this corruption._

He caught up with Trilla, the noise and intensity of the wind hinted they were close, symbols on the walls hinted the same idea. Upstairs, two pillars stood in a gap, they jumped on them to reach the other side. The nearby ice seemed to lead far beneath the ground, probably ice caves below. Yet the tomb was not in this direction, light on the right blinded them afer the darkness of the catacombs. He looked closely, what he saw, windswept ruins, told Cal he was right.

Two towers with a massive storm in the middle pulled him there, beyond the storm, to meet its eye. They reached a pillar in the center of the area, by looking behind they could see beyond the mountain the back of the head of the Zeffo statue, the same the Imperials had transformed into an Imperial outpost. The surroundings were composed of damaged pillars, ruins, grass, mud, rock and ice. No one had been there for a long time.

- _The Zeffonians gathered here, for some rituals… Those marks on the floor, I wonder if they are connected to the wind..._

- _I sense it too._ She sounded surprised, but so close, every Force-sensitive would sense the power lurking in this place, _It seems you were not completely wrong._

They moved forward, some differents beasts with horns on their head were eating the grass, they didn’t seem to even notice them. They reached the other side to see that there was no way to climb to face the storm. On the left, another path forked to the right, meaning they might get on the right track later.

- _This way._ It was narrow, they had to contort to get through the holes in the walls, but they entered it. A dark corridor ahead led to a central platform with a golden globe in the middle. After a few steps, they stopped to examine the statues of Zeffonians on the right and left sides, some kind of devotees.

- _The tomb is here, a sage was buried millennia ago. But...it’s strange, I’ve never seen a storm do that before._ Thousands of stones and rocks were gravitating around the platform.

- _Fascinating._ Trilla said. He looked at her, wondering if she was sarcastic again, but no, not anymore, with the evidence in front of her, she could not deny the importance of the knowledge a backwater world like Zeffo may reveal to those who felt the Force.

 _-Pity the Council neglected such a discovery._ _No wonder they fell._

Cal wanted to retort something, but he realized he agreed on the first part of her comment. Jedi used to protect knowledge, this place was dedicated to the Force itself, it was a silly mistake to ignore it, yet he didn’t say anything, she was not even talking to him, she felt the pull of this place too.

- _Wait a second._ He used the Force to slow the stones, giving them a few seconds to reach the platform. The rotation resumed the moment they entered. The sphere oozed energy, something none of them had ever felt, raw energy, connected to the Force, almost like some exo-technology unknown to the current galaxy, even if the Zeffo lived millennia before them.

- _I guess this is our way down._ Trilla said while placing her boot on a circle on the floor.

- _Wait don’t tou…_ The sound and the new barriers that prevent them from leaving were proof that they didn’t have a choice, they had to uncover the secrets of this tomb. On their way down, the sound of the wind was deafening to Cal. He felt the power flow through him, had he time to meditate, he assumed he would feel his connection to the Force transcend. Trilla seemed absorbed by this place. There was something captivating here.

He listened to the noise.

- _This is not just the wind...They are...voices, from the past...Eilram… To honor Eilram and the Life Wind._

The platform finally stopped, surprisingly, Trilla’s presence in the Force seemed lighter, as if the Force of this place calmed her. They had to get through narrow passages, avoid weird plants which spread gas and slide on other icy slopes to finally land in a large room with chimes, the wind in this area seemed under control.

- _The Zeffonians used it for training, they gathered here to learn how to listen and connect to the Force._

They didn’t speak to each other, both were focused on the Force, this was different from their past Jedi training or what the Inquisitors may call a training. They easily got rid of the same creatures they had fought before, the dusty rooms contained vases and pottery. _Offerings, to the Wind, to the Force, to Eilram. Some of them were broken, I don’t know why, some Zeffo were angered by something._

_-_ _A Jedi,_ _Cordova was here, I feel echo of his presence._

She tensed but kept watching the walls and the inscriptions. _Alone ?_

_-Yes. Why, did you expect someone else ?_

_-Maybe, maybe not. It doesn’t matter._ He frowned yet quickly resumed the exploration of the tomb. Their comlink didn’t work, it didn’t bother him, as Inquisitors they didn’t have to report to anyone save the Grand Inquisitor, and…

- _Who is Vader ?_ He didn’t have time to ask earlier.

- _What ?_ She didn’t expect that question, not at all.

 _-Who is Vader ?_ He repeated.

- _What about him ? Why do you always ask questions ?_

_-The Grand Inquisitor mentioned him during the briefing, I’ve never heard of him._

_-Why do you need to ruin the moment ? … He is the Emperor’s apprentice, a Sith._ She shook her head.

 _-Palpatine’s apprentice ?A former Jedi too ?_ He turned to look at her and noticed that she was pretty close, her eyes betrayed her anger again.

- _You’d better hope you never find out._

 _-What do you mean ?_ It was not the best approach, but he was confused, and curious.

_-_ _You’ve felt fear but you do_ _not_ _know yet this emotion._

_-That doesn’t look good. Or are you just dramatic ?_

_-Arrogant, reckless, coward, you don’t lack of shortcomings._ She was now very close. To him, in the darkness, with the wind that ruffled her hair, she was eerie. He felt his body tense, he had made a mistake by asking that, probably reminded her some memories. But he had sworn not to let her scare him again.

- _Do you feel more comfortable when you belittle those around you ?_ It surely didn’t please her to see his stubbornness.

 _-_ _First you tried to kill me, then you keep being cheeky, and now, as I almost thought that the mission may bring me some interest you had to mention that. Buzz off, get out of my way._ She pushed against his chest when they felt it. On Bracca, his skills were rusty, he had forgotten the lessons he struggled to learn, yet the Dark Side on Nur had awakened everything, almost as if he had never stopped his training. The Dark Side aimed at using his power for evil purposes, to control him in the end. But the Force had other plans.

In this tomb, where the years had transformed doors and walls into ruins, the Zeffo had left security systems behind, not alive, yet those automatons were triggered by unusual activity around them, the core in the middle of their rusty golden armor used the same energy than the globe they had previously seen. So they were both surprised to sense the danger at the last moment when the automaton smashed the pile of rocks, sending the stones in their direction as well as a weird beam of blue energy.

- _Look out !_ Cal shouted while Force pushing her backwards, he barely had time to jump, when the automaton was joined by another.


	6. Past, Present and Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The exploration of the tomb of Eilram and the dilemma both Cal and Trilla face will affect their future, in a way they can not yet imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more sorry for the delay, I have been rather busy this week, I hope this chapter (I cut it in two so that it would not be too long) will please you, I really enjoy writing this fic, so many ideas for the next parts, it's almost hard to choose between the different possibilities !  
> Thanks again for the support, it means a lot.

**Chapter 6/ Past, Present and Future**

Trilla didn’t have time to react when his Force push hit her in the stomach, she was projected a few meters backwards. Dust and darkness blinded her, some stones scratched her armor and face, though she quickly recovered from Kestis’ « help ». Now, she had to deal with the unexpected arrival of those automatons. The core in their chest empowered them, she could feel the energy as the beam pounded the ground where she stood a moment before. He didn’t realize that he had saved her again, now he was fighting the other Guardian, dodging then landing a blow when he saw an opening. The automaton was made of an unknown alloy, it resisted his lightsaber attacks. The other one was focused on her again, she had an idea, as it slowly stepped towards her, she noticed that the core stabilized to aim at her, exposing its own source of power. She pulled hard through the Force, the automaton fell on its knees, the core didn’t exactly leave the body, she saw some sort of filaments created a stream, multiple striations between the chest and the circular item. She used it to her advantage to jump forward and plunge her hilt in the hole in the chest, then she used the trick on her hilt to ignite both blades and start the rotation process. She heard some unnatural sound as the automaton whined and collapsed. The core became quiet, definitely free from the body. She immediately turned to watch how Kestis handled himself, he was struggling, got kicked in the leg and fell on one knee. She sensed the danger, the automaton raised his arms to smash his head, the strength of the punch would obviously crush his skull, yet the Padawan managed to raise his left hand to freeze the automaton thanks to his Force stasis ability and with a heavy stroke stabbed the guardian right in the middle of the core. There was a lot of sparks, no whining from the automaton but it fell forward right onto him, she heard him groan while his blade vanished. Clumsy but he got rid of it on his own. Not bad. She deactivated her lightsaber, approached him, sensed his relief in the Force as well as his pain under the weight of the destroyed machine.

- _Get up, we don’t have all day._ She rubbed her hands then removed the dirt on her garb. Kestis tried to free himself, though he lacked of lucidity in that position, crushed on the floor. She used the Force to lift the heavy automaton and let it rest next to the Jedi. _Padawan, Jedi, what am I thinking ? I can sense a spark of Light, it’s slowly a_ _wakening_ _within him again._ _I felt it when he spared me,_ _I’ve failed_ _to make him understand_ _._ _They will_ _obviously_ _kill him as soon as we get back to the Fortress._ _Why is it bothering me then ?_

He coughed then awkwardly picked up his hilt and stood up, he seemed to limp.

- _Thanks for the help..._ He said, his voice hoarse. _Didn’t expect it though...To be honest._ He was cautious before he examined the destroyed automaton. _Nasty things those...what are they ?_

_Thanks ?_ No one would say such a thing in the Inquisitorius. She looked at him, filth on his face, hair and garb, a nick below the eye, she went from one surprise to the next with him, hard to understand. At first, he was a scared, lonely Padawan cut off from the Force. Then, she tortured him to break him, saw his past and trauma, he reacted by giving in to his pain and fear, broke free from the torture chair. He was sent to a deadly trial, yet he survived and killed the Purge troopers supposed to slay him. He proved his worth. Not for long though, as he was left wounded by the touch of the Dark Side, he was conflicted about his choice, reaction and past, he refused to use the Dark Side by fear of being controlled by it but he threatened her anyway when she taunted him. She challenged him, he lost control, gave in to his anger and almost killed her, only to feel ashamed by his reaction once more. From then, he took upon himself to amend his mistakes, cheeky but neither cruel nor evil with her. This behavior would not remain unpunished by the Empire. Yet he saved her twice, or even three times if she considered the moment he spared her life. The Dark Side told her she could control him, as if the Force made fun of her at the idea, she ended up in a situation where he was the one who could decide of her fate. He simply walked away, he saved her then compromised. None of the other Inquisitors would have spared or helped her, had they been in Kestis’ position. Also, he involuntarily caught a glimpse of her past, he mentioned a cave and several Jedi. She knew all too well what it meant, the moment of her capture. The rage she felt against him at this moment due to her own trauma, angered to be exposed, to feel again the same fear. The fear to see it again, to mention it, to bring it back. She had sworn to never think about it again, she avenged those who died that day, herself included. Beyond that, there was now nothing left to talk about. _Trilla._ He knew her name. A name no had said for a long time. Did he hear it from her dead former Master or from them ? No. He didn’t see it clearly. Don’t think about it. It happened, but it was the past. A tragic one. Yet her name was still alive. In her.

The wind filtered by the cracks in the walls messed her hair up. She touched her face, _Trilla._ In five years, he was the first who had said it aloud, in a way which didn’t intend to blame or threaten her. In her head, the soft voice had advised her to tell him, she didn’t listen, it seemed that the Force had decided to make it happen anyway... With him, especially in this place, she didn’t know which way the wind was blowing. Metaphorically speaking.

She remembered the compassion she felt for him during and after the torture, in spite of her training she couldn’t help it. She also knew that the anger and hatred he had aroused in her with his twisted attitude were not justified, she was the one who had initiated such reactions. The Dark Side had pushed her to do it so that it would make him willing to help her. In the end, it almost got her killed, now that voice encouraged her to dispose of him. In any case, the voice didn’t hint any relevant idea.

The weakness he oozed after he used the Dark Side, she had felt it too in the first months, overtime she found a way to offset it by using it even more, to depend on it, to quench that insatiable hunger, it had left marks on her, within her. She told him he had chosen a third way. She would never be a Jedi again, but she clearly would never have thought that this little Padawan could undermine the shield she had spent years to create around her mind. She could not afford the luxury to doubt.

He had already attached his lightsaber on his belt and was now massaging his left sore knee. His gaze met hers.

- _You okay ?_ He asked while frowning. Was it _concern_ ? She didn’t reply, left him hanging. she turned back to collect the intact leftover core. He didn’t seem to mind it.

- _It’s connected to the Force somehow. Do you think that was what Cordova was looking ?_ He was also persistent, in a lot of ways. She finally looked at him, even in the darkness, his green eyes cast a light. The touch of the untainted Force was unusual, raw and pure, she could easily connect with it, it was refreshing and intoxicating.

_-You have_ _dirt and filth_ _on your nose. Besides, remember what I told you about your questions. You bore me._

He sighed loudly though wiped his face with his sleeve, making it even darker.

 _-Where does all this rudeness come from ? Why can’t you even speak normally without snubbing, threatening or even insulting ? I_ _don’t understand you._ Then he muttered. _Maybe I’ll come to the conclusion I made a mistake_ _by compromising_ _._ He tried to be passionless, though the sarcasm betrayed him.

She considered him, both staring at each other’s eyes, a clash of green lights in the shadows. She raised her eyebrows before replying, _You don’t think that, Padawan. You’ve made your choice,_ _you didn’t listen,_ _pity you won’t see in time it was not the right_ _one_ _._

 _-Stop_ _calling me that_ _, you’re hiding too many things from me, we can’t work together like that, it doesn’t make sense. Listen to yourself seriously T… Forget it..._ _Do_ _what you want,_ _keep taking care of yourself, that’s what you’re probably the best at..._ He sighed again, annoyed and turned his back to ignite his lightsaber and cast a blue light around them. She had noticed he no longer used the Inquisitor weapon, either the other had been damaged during the ambush, either he didn’t care at all about the meaning of the color in the Empire. Nonetheless, the soft color seemed to ease his temper, that kind of obvious and careless mistake would not remain unnoticed once outside of the tomb, even for common Stormtroopers.

- _You should not get used to someone else’s presence_ _._ She held the globe in her palm, took a satchel in her utility belt to place it inside and fix it on the belt.

- _Yeah, probably, you must be right. The recent events were proof of that._ There was no more irony in his voice, he seemed lost, perturbed and tired. His weird perplexity and wildness confused her. He walked away to explore the next area.

The wind filtered by the holes in the walls and some kind of circular doors made her shiver, especially after the effects of adrenaline had vanished. The noises of the chimes gave her the creeps. She would examine the artifact later, in her quarters, the sooner they would explore this place to find more knowledge, the better. She entered the next room, it was brighter than the other, yet enigmatic. The way to get out of here seemed to follow a way up, the problem was there was no clear way up. It was a ruin, blocks of rocks scattered in the area, nothing worth to be seen. Save a massive door on one side which would not be easily opened. At the top of the rocks, they could see the platform which lifted up and down they used to reach the tomb, yet without a way back.

She sensed his inquiring mind, he touched a massive sphere near a corner of the room, below an arch. He used the Force against it, she felt his satisfaction, he placed it in a circular frame which triggered a deafening sound, like bells. A wall moved, creating an opening, the wind rushed into the chamber though in a particular pattern. She watched him, a bit amused, a bit dreary. He solved the riddle or passed the trial left by the Zeffo in a few minutes, some sort of ladders appeared to grant them access to the way up. He was rather logic, witty for this kind of task, she would not deny it. When it came to make the best choice about himself and others though... He didn’t struggle to climb too, probably a skill learned on Bracca. _Are you jealous ? Are you not the one who i_ _s..._

- _Quiet._ He stopped his dexterous ascent to look down on her, concern on his face.

_-I didn’t say anything._

_-I wasn’t talking to you. Move, I won’t spend my life_ _scaling and_ _hanging from an unsteady_ _ladder_ _._

He shook his head and resumed his upward climb then followed the path forward. Clay and ceramic potteries near Zeffo statues filled the ruins. They reached the end of the path, a dead end, only walls would allow them to go on though Kestis noticed a powerful source of wind beneath, that should work, help them to get a boost and reach the upper level.

- _That’s the only way, we don’t really have a choice._ He said, trying to flatten his hair.

- _You enjoy this, don’t you ? Are you secretly hoping to fall and break your neck ? This looks more like a…_

_-Have faith for once, this place was sacred, to honor a Zeffo sage and the Force, the sort of guardians were here to protect it. I don’t sense any particular danger there. The Zeffonians gathered for rituals, to learn the ways of the Force, maybe a trial in their own ways. It makes sense, you’ve felt it too._

She did feel it indeed, she simply wanted to get back to the surface. Here, deep beneath the ground, she started to feel breathless, she wasn’t sure if the tomb was really the reason or if he was also responsible for that. She didn’t have time to reply before he took his momentum to jump, he ran on the walls then jumped right into the abyss, the wind intensified to propel him upward.

- _It’s all clear here, come !_ His voice was low due to the noise of the wind, though she could tell he screamed to let her know that.

She breathed out then jumped to join him a few seconds after, indeed the wind seemed to be here on purpose, perhaps a trial of faith for the Zeffonians ? He was looking at another line of Zeffo statues when she landed next to him. He gave her a look then started to run on the other side to pursue the exploration. He cut some vines and entered the next room. The next chambers were empty, save for some weird life forms rejecting toxic spores in the air. They jumped and used the powerful winds to be propelled from one room to the next before reaching another dusty path. _This place is a maze_ , she thought.He opened the way, trying to avoid her. She heard a noice, she just had time to stop before he came back quickly, alert, he yelled at her to get down, she felt it at the last second, another automaton was there, he tackled her, leaving her breathless, they roughly fell on the floor before an explosion deafened their sense of hearing. Their armors absorbed most of the shock. The next second, stones and dust shrouded them, they both turned on their side to get up, the automaton was throwing some sort of balls of energy, like thermal detonators.

- _How many of them are left ?_ He groaned while dodging another attack, he rolled on the side while throwing his lightsaber at the level of the right leg. The automaton staggered yet heavily hit the floor with its foot, the ground quaked.

- _Do it again on my signal, throw your saber at the same spot !_ She had an idea, she stepped back as another explosiondamaged the already weathered path, the unblockable attacks of this guardian could be avoided to counterattack, they simply had to wait for the opening. It came quickly as it steadied to launch another series of attacks thanks to the core.

- _Now, aim at the leg !_

They both threw their lightsabers to strike the legs, the automaton fell on the knees, both jumped forward to hit the head and the chest. The core separated from the body, the automaton was destroyed, quiet forever. They both caught their breath, the coordinated attack had proved to be efficient, yet awkward. She didn’t use to rely on someone else to fight an opponent. The rusty guardian had given them access to another core, two should be enough for analysis, the engineers of the Emperor would have some work to do on Coruscant. He collected it then they kept moving, using the winds to get out by the opening at the upper level to penetrate into a long and dark corridor.Broken potteries, stones and dust hinted how long this place had been abandoned. Cal felt an other echo in a side room, on a ledge near a heap of stones, a tomb guardian was destroyed long ago, not by a lightsaber but…

- _Cordova was there too, he didn’t fight this guardian but he felt the same weird echo, dissent spread among the Zeffo, pride and anger, they argued about something._ _This place was pure, dedicated to the Light, but ...Some Zeffo disagreed, I wonder why..._

His determination to focus on the task troubled her, he had avoided her after her comments. Did she really hate that much to have someone to talk to or was this a situation a reminder of how alone she felt ? In the Empire or among the Inquisitors, every word had to be chosen carefully, the ultimate goal was always to accomplish a mission or to defeat an opponent, nothing more, she had seen many times what conclusion would reward a mistake.

Cal came back on the main path which led them to a massive rocky door. He used the Force against it, it trembled yet didn’t fall down. He looked at her, quiet, she understood the question. Why was she not rejecting the request ? They both Force pushed and the rocks were propelled forward. The circular room revealed their goal, the heart of the tomb. A huge glass in the middle showed them the Zeffo Sage Eilram buried beneath millennia ago. A Zeffo tomb guardian stood near the opposite door, though it didn’t react. Was it deactivated ? She sensed Cal’s excitement.

 _-This Zeffo was worshipped for his widsom, though he advocated his followers to worship the Life Wind, he knew that his power should be used for good, to teach and pass on knowledge. It looks like some Jedi teachings. What do you think ?_ He looked behind, only to see that she was looking at the wall, on which particular striations seemed to depict a pretty big tree. He came close to her.

- _What are you looking at ?_

 _-Touch it. Do you feel something ?_ The order hinted she didn’t want to talk, she tried to avoid him, he could feel the reject. He kept repeating to himself he had to ignore her, to focus on his current task and be cautious, nonetheless, he could not quiet the voice in his head not to cast aside his intuition about her. He slowly closed his eyes and placed his palm against the engraving. _Excitement, questions, curiosity, lust for knowledge, old friends...Offworld...Jedi…_ _Not alone..._

Trilla could feel his emotions, overwhelmed by the Force, he exuded his own connection to the Force, it rebounded on her, in the tomb. It fed her own, somehow, she could not explain. She had to access the archives, something was wrong about him, she read only the summary of his profile in the Imperial database, the Jedi had more information about each single one member of the fallen Order in their former archives, stored in the new Imperial ones.

He opened his eyes, conflict visible, he didn’t know if he should tell her the truth, because he had already come to the conclusion that if he trusted her, she would use it to argue and tell it to the Empire. She would, but the reasons might not be the same than it would have been two days ago.

- _Cordova found this tomb indeed, he was excited, he wanted to share this knowledge with_ _the Jedi, with_ _others, a friend of his might know more about it. It was all about culture and discovery, nothing related to children. He was not alone here._

She felt her heart twist.

- _What do you mean, not alone ?_

_-I don’t know, I didn’t feel another presence, but someone...or something was with him. It was not a Jedi. Nor a living-being. Not really._

_-A droid ?_ She frowned, wondering about this old man who used to teach her own dead former Master. She didn’t have seen her with droids during her time among the Jedi, did Cordova use one of them to assist him during his journey ?

- _Maybe, can’t be sure though, we can’t sense them through the Force._

_-Anything else ?_

_-No. I only think that the next steps for Cordova are offworld. Where, I don’t know. He thought of old friends, but if he visited many worlds, it could be anywhere._

She looked at the tree depicted on the wall, a massive one, from the roots to the top. There was only one place with such trees.

- _What do you think this engraving looks like ?_ She asked, waiting for his confirmation.

He frowned, studied it for a few seconds before he simply replied.

- _A tree._

She expected to feel anger, but she quietly chuckled. She stroked her hair before commenting.

- _Such a wit wasted… Of course it is a tree… I meant where it may come from._

He met her gaze but didn’t take the bait.

- _I wasn’t part of the Agricultural Corps, I’m not an expert about botany or anything._

 _-Me neither. Though I think you can find it on your own._ He frowned, annoyed.

- _Don’t you think it’s been enough for this day ? If you’ve already found out, good for you, but no, I haven’t visited many worlds in the galaxy, even as a Padawan. Not even a dozen._ _I don’t know the name of all trees_ _that have ever existed_ _..._

She wanted to taunt him, but the voice advised her to take it easy, she was tired too.

- _Even the most obvious ?_ _Kashyyyk ?_ _Y_ _ou’ve never seen a Wroshyr tree_ _before_ _?_

 _-Not in years. Last time, I was like five or six years old…_ _With the_ _Heliost Clan_ _,_ _for basic_ _Science_ _tests,_ _in books and holograms_ _. Not exactly what I had in mind now._ _May the Force be with you to find a particular tree on a forest planet…_ He snorted. Their voices resonated near the sarcophagus.

_You’ve_ _already_ _been there ?_

She tensed at the memory, yes she had already been deployed to Kashyyyk to help to quench the uprisings of Wookiees, most of them were now slaves but some kept fighting to free their world from the Empire.

- _Yes, I have. We’ll have to report our discovery to the Grand Inquisitor._

 _-What do you think they’ll do_ _a_ _bout that ?And Cordova ?_ Here we are again, she felt his uneasiness.

_-You know the answers, you’d better accept them, remember what I said._

As she turned, she noticed that the automaton was only a few meters behind, watching them. She immediately ignited her lightsaber before Cal interrupted her.

 _-No wait, it’s not hostile._ The automaton didn’t move, the core was quiet, though shiny.

 _-Put away your saber, there is nothing to fear, trust me. Step back, a_ _s long as we don’t draw its attention, it’ll be fine_ _._ He didn’t expect her to comply, yet she did it. They waited for a minute before the automaton moved towards the other entrance.

- _They are programmed to protect this place. They seem to react to movement or violence. When we argued or ran into their perimeter, they must have_ _executed their primary function_ _._ _Maybe emotions trigger a shift in the Force, deeper due to the intensity of its presence._ He said while looking at the inoffensive machine and scratching his head.

- _Kestis_. She quietly called him. He blenched, then tensed.

- _Let’s get out of here, there is nothing else to collect…_

 _-Kestis !_ This time, he turned to face her, cautious and weary.

- _What ?_

He had shown her over the last hours that her first intuition was right, not exactly like she expected it to be, though the main idea remained true : he was quite a special case.

- _I am not one to repeat things, yet I wonder. In spite of my warnings, are you aware that what you’ve done today will not remain unpunished ? You won’t escape the Empire, as soon as this mission is over, you are dead. They will kill you for your choice._ _At first I assumed you wanted to live, to have a reason to. I thought you would be predictable, but now..._

He considered her weary face for a few seconds, himself quite overstrained.

- _Why do you care ? You’ll accomplish your mission, what does my fate mean to you ? I...Yes._ He didn’t fear her, truth would not harm him, for now. The Force suggested he should do it, tell her. _I’d rather be fine with myself instead of forgetting who I am or what I was. I may never understand how you’ve all accepted to forsake your oath and beliefs, however much harsh Order 66 was_ _for you_ _. But I won’t live like a slave of the Empire. I am Cal Kestis. Former Jedi, like yourself, like the other Inquisitors. But I am not a pawn of the Empire. If I must die to remember this truth, it’s a better fate than to believe in a lie and die anyway._ _As you once said, we are all expendable..._ _Happy with that ?_ He said, his voice now sarcastic. He grabbed his lightsaber to show her. _You saw what it means to me. This is_ _a_ _reminder far more important than what you did to me. So what ? You’ll kindly report that ? Wait for the order and kill me when you have the chance ?_ _You chose to hurt me,_ _to kill my friend, even the others_ _but I know that it was not about sheer sadism. I’ve felt the darkness, it almost took me, I am no longer the same, but I know that it was all a lie._ _W_ _hatever the Dark Side may whisper to us, its goal is to control us, nothing more._

She sensed his turmoil, his determination to cling to his speech, he refused to revel in what was lurking within him, she called him a coward for that, he could probably say the same thing about her to refuse the call of her own former self. In fact, the conflict was simply tearing both of them apart.

- _Had you been that stubborn when I found you, yes, I would have killed you. No point in denying that. I am just surprised to see someone like you be able to show such resilience_ _so quickly_ _with a lack of training._

_-No. You also doubt about yourself. I’ve felt it, you expose yourself by talking to me. If you were so sure of you, you would not bother about it, nor lecture me. I… It’s not too late to let it go you know._

She slowly shook her head at his illusion of hope.

- _It could have been different. I noticed it twice on Nur, you have the_ _potential, the_ _power but you lack the will to m_ _aster_ _it. You’ve felt what kind of possibilities the Dark Side can offer you._ _The Force is not a shield, but a weapon to empower the worthy._

_-At what cost ? Look at yourself, look at your face, your own_ _body has changed due to the Dark Side. You’ve even rejected your own name, not even your Jedi past but even your name Trilla !_

A few hours ago, hatred had overwhelmed her, now she inwardly felt pain.

- _Trilla is dead, she died five years ago. That’s why I am alive._ _That’s why the others are still alive too._ _That’s why you will die Cal Kestis,_ _you can’t accept the past_ _._

He sighed loudly, disappointment in the eyes.

- _So you say._ _Most of them have already been killed, for nothing. Among the Inquisitors, you have a rank which is clearly a reference to our common past. None of you will erase it from History._ _We have to accept the past, not to forget it._

_The mission is not over. The Empire still needs my psychometry, if the Emperor himself is impatient about the results, the Grand Inquisitor will not touch me. I still have a chance._

_-I thought_ _that_ _once_ _, the longer I was with the Empire, the worse it became. At one point, I had a choice to make._ She seemed to regain her composure.

- _Which one ?_ He had a bad feeling about her answer.

- _When I killed my first Jedi. Then it became clear, why I had to do it._

This time, Cal really doubted about the pertinence of his attempt at convincing her.

- _What do you mean ?_ He feared her answer.

- _When she saw what they had done to me, as I am now, she would have turned had I not killed her first. She betrayed me, she betrayed us. She paid for that. The Jedi lied to all of those they brainwashed. Had we never been taken away from our families, we would never have had that life._ _I can assure you that my body has his fair part of scars and reminders of the torture they inflicted upon me._ Her voice was a combination of pain, anger, sorrow and disgust.

He didn’t reply, he sensed her feelings, he didn’t want to believe his intuition about what she had just told. He headed towards the heavy door which surprisingly opened to let them enter the same large room with different spheres, where he solved the puzzle a moment ago.

Cal didn’t wait for her, he climbed to reach the upper level and the circular platform they used to get to the tomb. He used the Force to create an opening and got inside. She quickly caught him up, her face was unreadable, as if her mask was on again. He used the Force again to push the sphere towards a slope, the circular frame triggered the rise of the platform. The air became fresh, a light rain was falling, it was like if the tomb rised from the ground. They were back in the windswept ruins, though wells of winds and vapor had appeared, the circular forms on the floor had vanished. Yet the Force was fouled by the presence of several squads of Stormtroopers.

- _Did we just open the way for the Empire ?_ He whispered, frustration settled in his mind.

 _-You can’t stop the Empire. No one can._ She replied with a neutral tone.

He noticed how dirty and exhausted she looked, in spite of her ability to hide her emotions, he probably looked the same, mud, dust, dirt on his face and uniform, sweat in the hair. Save that his skin, in spite of the scars, was rather unscathed, no sign of corruption.

They met the leader of the squads deployed in the area. Cal froze, he knew that voice, the same millions of troopers once shared. A clone.

- _Second Sister. We’ve tracked your last known location, we lost contact when you went underground. Fortunately, we found a shortcut through the_ _ice caves below the dig site, from there we used our mining technology to open the way._

_She had a beacon on her all this time ?_ He felt betrayed, naive and stupid. She warned him, he was foolish. They would not waste time, the Empire was all about efficiency, they would steal secrets they would never understand.

- _The tomb is yours Captain. Recover_ _the artifacts left behind_ _then bring them back to base. -Understood. Be careful on your way back, the ice caves are dangerous, we’ve_ _just_ _lost a squad due to a Jotaz._

_-The fauna is nothing compared to the Dark Side Captain._

_Here we are, no doubt about it, her mask would be on her face, there would be no difference._ He scowled then moved towards the cave without her approval.

- _Third Brother._ He didn’t stop, he clenched his fists and bit his lower lip.

- _Third Brother !_ He heard footsteps as the Clone Captain reached him. _My Lord, apologies but Commander Teron told me to inform you that scouts have found something on the Venator, they’ve recovered artifacts that may interest you. They are waiting for you in your quarters._

Cal didn’t reply, anger overwhelmed him, to hear that voice reminded him unpleasant memories, he didn’t need to be constantly dealing with them. He had to meditate, to center himself, to face his own fears and conflict, to face the twisted version of Master Tapal. He would find answers.

The Stormtroopers headed towards the platform that would grant them access to the Zeffo tomb. Hours had passed as the sky was now dark, with the rain he had the impression to bear the guilt for transforming a former place of peace into a future area of perversion under the Empire’s rule, they did it by ransacking the Venator, they would do it again in this tomb. He almost knew what they might have found, the question was why Teron would let him know. Trilla didn’t care about the Jedi, well, she no longer cared about anything, at least she thought so. He had to find out about her past, to better understand. There was little hope, but he had to do it, this way even if he had to die, he would have tried to fight for something worth his life.

Now that they were back in Imperial territory, Trilla purely ignored him, as if nothing happened. He thought he could awaken something in her, that there was hope, he felt it through the Force. He was convinced about it, yet herself didn’t believe in the possibility of her redemption. To fall is a quiet thing, to accept it is a totally different one and far more terrible. They used a cabin right after they got through the hole in the ice the Imperials had created, it turned out to be an elevator. The way down was short, it was extremely cold there. As they exited the cabin to reach the one on the opposite side, they saw the incident mentioned by the Captain. A squad of dead Stormtroopers were still on the floor near a massive muscular blueish creature with striations on a skin which looked pretty tough. It took more than a dozen Stormtroopers to get rid of it. Other troopers tried to collect the bodies, some were stuck below the creature. He looked through the opening the dead Jotaz had created, he felt something. Trilla didn’t even seem to bother this time, she headed directly towards the cabin. He didn’t care, he approached the depth of the cave, the planet claimed its right by making the roof collapse days ago, there was partial remains of a skeleton, the flesh probably eaten by the Jotaz. He sensed it. Painful but a fair punishment for what she had caused to this world and those under her lead, Officer Krane died here, alone, scared, greedy to find artificats. Whatever she had found, it had been destroyed in the incident. No one would miss her.

He left to join Trilla who was waiting for the arrival of the cabin. He curtly informed of Krane’s fate, she barely nodded. There was a deafening noise off and on as some troopers were busy with the mining technology. Digging deeper below the ground, seeking something they didn’t even know the existence. He was tired, fed up, hungry, thirsty, he hoped for a break before the next assignment. Either they would send them to Kashyyyk once Trilla would have reported the mission to the Grand Inquisitor, either they would seek other tombs here on Zeffo. In any case, both outcomes didn’t please Cal. He would have to face the extent of the immorality of the Empire. Trilla’s presence was cold, a wall was around him, incredible to see how she could change her behavior so easily. He kept in mind what he felt in the tomb and before, the power of the wind, the metaphor he used to protect his mind, it was not difficult as he felt caught in the eye of the storm, he only had to channel it and focus, nothing would penetrate it. He closed his eyes, breathed in and out. As the cabin stopped, its doors opened to give them access to the heart of the Imperial dig site. Four Purge troopers were waiting for them, their black armors reminded Cal how fast the events had happened so far, how he crushed them, how he gave in to his fear, to his dark emotions, the power he felt and the emptiness in the aftermath. He told Trilla the truth. If he had to die for truth, then he would not run away from this fate. Prauf died for this. His Master died to give him a chance, he might not change the whole galaxy, but his place was not in the Empire. He didn’t even know how many Jedi had escaped and were hiding somewhere, the Order would probably never be reborn, but he would not forsake this legacy. He had to accept it, and find his place in this mess.

- _Inquisitors, we are in charge of escorting you to your quarters. Your orders have been fulfilled Second Sister, Stormtroopers have delivered what you required. Third Brother, the discoveries of our scouts are in your room._

The dig site was obviously underground, though the military atmosphere was the same than on the surface level, blocks and tidy rooms were everywhere, their foundationcarved in the rocks. In different storage rooms, they gathered artifacts and different useful items in cases to send them offworld, to Coruscant or another transit world.

- _Where is Commander Teron ?_ Cal asked dryly.

 _-He is inspecting a nearby village, the one where we chased the inhabitants._ He sensed the contempt and pride in the trooper, fanatic devotees of the Empire.

- _I will have to write a report for the Grand Inquisitor, no one shall bother me until tomorrow morning, is that clear ?_ Trilla asked, disdainful again.

- _Yes Second Sister, we’ll make sure of that._

They walked for a few minutes before reaching a block where two rooms , one on each side, stood close. One purge trooper handed them over a card to unlock it. They left to resume their patrol and prevent anyone from bothering them. The door closed behind the last of them. Trilla looked at him again, her face now more human, weary and thoughtful, but him, he was a combination of contradictory emotions. His Inquisitor garb was dirty, his boots in poor condition, his face still had dirt on it and small bruises completed the picture as a mark of their recent assignment.

- _You will find another outfit in your room, they always do that when we are on a mission. Take a shower and eat, then rest. You will have to be ready for tomorrow. I will come at 7.00am._

There was a lot of things he would like to say, but it would not change anything, she would not listen, not now.

- _What, you’re waiting for something ?_ He curtly replied.

Her eyes slightly frowned, he noticed that in the light, it made the cracks around her temples more visible, her dark circles didn’t help to make her enticing.

- _Think about what I told you._ She turned to enter her own room, it swiftly closed behind her, leaving him alone in the hall. He sighed, there was nothing to think about what she told. He had more important business to focus on. He entered his own room then locked it.

Trilla didn’t write the report immediately. She needed to think clearly, she removed her garb and took a shower, to get rid of the dirt and mud, to feel clean and fresh. She examined her body in the glass. She had her fair part of scars, yes. She took Kestis’ nails, it happened to her too. They didn’t hurt the hands but her feet. It took months to recover from that. The acid on her thighs had burnt the skin, the color was unnatural, she would never recover from it. The burning on the arms, on her chest due to electricity, just another gift. As for the lightsaber wound on her clavicle, a delicacy Vader offered her, he didn’t take a limb though the pain was still vivid. The pain had made her stronger, when she accepted to seek refuge under the Dark Side’s wing.

She had to focus on more important matters. She took clean clothes in the drawer and got rid of the dirty ones, putting them in a clothes basket. She considered the box with her mask. _No, this is not a priority, later._ Then, she took a datapad to access the archives. She sliced the network of the Empire and encrypted her research. No one would find out about her investigation, not that she was the priority of the Empire counterintelligence. She quickly found what she was looking for, the reports written by Jedi Masters throughout Kestis’ time in the Jedi Order. She didn’t expect that. Not at all.

_Master Plo Koon,_

_968 years after the Ruusan Reformation. -entry added 13 years before the Galactic Empire-_

_File 1_

_Mission to Balmorra._

_My fellow masters,_

_The Techno Union seems unlikely to ally with the Trade Federation at this time. They are willing to sell their B1-Battle Droids, regardless of the buyer, not to create an alliance or threaten the Galactic Republic. Yet, if battle droids are outlawed, their position may change, not in favor of the Republic._

_I met a communication representative of the company, Fortris Kestis, he explained that the position of Balmorra_ _used to be in favor of_ _the Republic, therefore we should not be afraid. Considering the History, we also have evidence that their people are proud and may decide to act on their own if the lead of the Republic isn’t what they expect or_ _judged_ _as_ _being_ _too soft._

_I have to report that this man also told me something unexpected, his wife gave birth to a child a few months ago. The infant shows potential Force sensibility. I trust in the will of the Force, this mission was not only about the Battle droids, it may have led me here to find a new potential member for our Order. I will report shortly once I have confirmation about Kestis’ son._

She checked, curious, there was roughly a dozen codex entries about him, the last one shortly before Order 66. She had read the ones about herself, her anger made her crush the datapad on the floor. She resumed her reading.

_File 2_

_Mission to Balmorra._

_Masters,_

_Kestis has allowed me to meet his wife Azlyn and check the baby, I have seen by myself that he is already able to show telekinesis ability. I am waiting for the blood test to find out about his Midi-Chlorian level. At this young age, it is the perfect opportunity to get a mind ready to be trained in the ways of the Force. The parents are willing to give the child to the order as a gesture of goodwill towards the Republic and the Jedi Order, as a proof that Balmorra and the Techno Union won’t act against us. I find this kind of position deceiving, I suspect they don’t want to take care of another child, they already have three children to educate. None of them has shown Force-sensitivity._

_I will report shorlty._

_File 3_

_Mission to Balmorra._

_Masters,_

_The Midi-Chlorian test is clear, the baby has a high potential, it will affect his personality in time, 10,700 for the first test. Hence his inborn natural talents. With your blessing, I will bring him with me back to Coruscant, the Jedi healers and nurses will take care of him. If my intuition is correct, he might be precocious, he should learn quickly, we will have to watch him closely and make him train with older students if my assessment is right. I trust that the Force wanted me to find him for our Order, he will be a valuable asset. I give you my word._

She was absorbed in reading when she felt his presence, it became louder in the Force. _What the hell are you doing again ?_ She sighed.


	7. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trilla learns more about Cal's past whereas he also finds answers about himself. Meanwhile, another assignement is waiting for them, one which will challenge their beliefs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you will enjoy this chapter, I thank you all for your readings and comments, it is always a pleasure.  
> Please, don't hesite to let me know your opinion about the writing style or the structure, if you want me to change anything, feel free to let me know ! I am only an amateur so all tips are useful to improve it.  
> By the way, if you want me to add more characters in the story in due time, except those of the game, just let me know !
> 
> Be careful with this coronavirus, take care !

**Chapter 7/** **** **Understanding**

Her mind reached out to his, for a second she grasped a part of his mental state, he was in a deep meditation, even if he sensed her presence. The effect was immediate, like a whip on her face, a strong gusty wind that made her mentally step back. Then it disappeared, she didn’t feel anything. She almost thought something happened, but no, it was nothing, only a reaction to protect his mind against her. He had found a way to build a shield around him. _Fine, keep it tight. You will need it._ He was there, not far from her, yet out of reach. As long as he didn’t do anything stupid, there was no need to worry. Besides, if she attempted to come and face him, the situation might be unmanageable. She grabbed some food tubes in the adequate drawer then resumed her reading.

_Master Vokara Che_

_966 years after the Ruusan Reformation -entry added 11 years before the Galactic Empire-_

_File 1_

_Jedi Temple, nursery_

_Coruscant_

_Master Yoda,_

_I must report that the toddler Master Koon brought to the Temple_ _nearly two years ago_ _is_ _becoming more and more_ _nervous, always moving and unpredictable when he touches something._ _It is now getting_ _out of hand_ _._ _His aura in the Force may change very quickly, it bothers the others, and triggers_ ___a domino effect, they all react to his turmoil._

_I have been forced to sedate him on several occasions. I suspect_ _he may possess the gift of psychometry. He feels the echo of his fellow toddlers’ raw emotions and those who were here before. He crushed one droid in charge of taking his temperature, I can’t let him unchecked when he is awake._

_I suggest to move him to a side room, thus preventing such inconveniences._

___File 2_

_Jedi Temple, infirmary_

_Coruscant_

_I found a way to calm him yesterday._ _His use of telekinesis is rather impressive, he is already able to levitate small items, yet his mood alters his connection to the Force._

_I took him with me to the_ ___Room of a Thousand Fountains, the peace there is helpful, relaxing. It soothes_ ___him._ _He seemed to understand how important and pure this place is._

_I suggest to assign him to Heliost Clan_ _next year_ _, where he would learn to focus on his connection to the Force._ _His insight and gift would be better taken into account._

_He could be trained as a Consular, help our Jedi Lore Keeper,_ _Researchers_ _or Archaeologists_ _to better understand the past, explore remote places in the galaxy to uncover hidden secrets. At this point, I am only prospecting, but he might even join our Shadows, provided he masters his own gifts and feelings._ _He might become a beacon for our Order in the future, a link between the past and the future._

_File 3_

_Jedi Temple, Master Vokara Che’s room_

_Coruscant_

_I am pleased to report that the Council has considered positively my proposition, the little one will be fine._ _It was the least I could do for him, the Force is strong with_ _him_ _. Ignoring his gift, letting him alone to handle it will only lead to a bitter outcome._

_I had to find the best approach. After all, we are not just their teachers, we are also their protectors. He will become a fine Jedi, he won’t_ _leave_ _his future masters indifferent._

___Master Cin Drallig_

_964 years after the Ruusan Reformation -entry added 9 years before the Galactic Empire-_

_File 1_

_Jedi Temple, Sparring Arena_

_Coruscant_

_The young Apprentice Cal Kestis_ _has impressed me_ _so far_ _, he easily understands the basics of Shii Cho,_ _he is versatile,_ _his instinct guides_ ___his actions._

_He_ _already defeats his fellow apprentices Whie Malreaux and_ _Tallisibeth Enwandung-Esterhazy_ _,_ _even if the latter is still struggling to learn the basics of lightsaber combat._ ___They are both older than him and more experienced,_ _yet he has the potential to fit among older students_ _._

_We should increase the requirements of his training, let him train with his_ _two_ _friends to make him feel at ease, but also against other older apprentices so that he would be challenged and remember the necessity to fail. If he doesn’t struggle to learn anything, it will be problematic overtime._ _Of course he is too young to be arrogant, but we all know how rash our students may become once they_ _are_ _teenagers._

_I do not know if his psychometry helps him to learn the art of wielding a lightsaber, but he clearly has an unusual facility to understand what he is supposed to do. I will watch him carefully when I am in charge of their lightsaber lessons._

___File 2_

_Jedi Temple, Sparring Arena_

_Coruscant_

_I summoned Bene, another promising young apprentice two years older than him. I watched them fight, he used his small size to dodge and evade her attacks, yet he didn’t manage to get the upper hand, her physical advantage didn’t give him the chance to overcome her._

_Yet, I felt his confusion, he seemed lost, he could have used the Force to change the tide of the confrontation, but no, he just got jittery eventually. I stopped to check it out, he refused to talk, I encouraged him to listen to the Force, to let it flow through him, not to rely only on his lightsaber._

_I don’t think he listened, he was in his own bubble._ _I will give him some time before another trial._

_File 3_

_Jedi Temple, Sparring Arena_

_Coruscant_

_I decided to_ _further_ _challenge the little apprentice_ _today,_ _Cal Kestis faced_ _Jax Pavan. I told young_ _Jax_ _to go easy on him,_ _Cal_ _didn’t stand a chance, I just needed to see how he would behave in case of failure, in a fight where he could never defeat his opponent._

_As expected,_ _Jax_ _Pavan disarmed him, yet as he was about to land a light blow near his shoulder, Cal overreacted and froze Jax with the Force. No one taught him to do it, Force stasis is not an easy_ ___move for Padawans, so for a Youngling… A four-year-old apprentice able to freeze an_ _eleven_ _-year-old and soon-to-be Padawan ? I felt his turmoil,_ _I_ _felt_ _his_ _fear. I didn’t understand, the lightsabers are_ _set_ _for training, at the lowest level of intensity, they don’t even leave bruises on them, only a soft heat, they all know there is nothing to fear, this way they can focus on the Force._

_His reaction troubled me, I asked Master Vokara to double_ _check him. She informed me that he was fine, only_ ___oversensitive to his surroundings, his training is important, however we should take care of his concerns. He is kind and friendly, yet in a situation of stress, he loses control._

_He is young, I trust in the Force to pass on to him the knowledge of our order, he is willing to learn, even eager to discover new things._ ___But at his_ _age, we shouldn’t rush things._ _I understand that our most gifted students must face harder trials, yet we should keep in mind that they remain young children, even if they will eventually be Jedi._

_Master Ilena Xan,_

_962 years after the Ruusan Reformation -entry added 7 years before the Galactic Empire-_

_File 1_

_Jedi Temple, Training room_

_Coruscant_

_I regret to report that I had to deny Cal Kestis his right to train this morning. He suffered from heavy headaches after direct contacts with his fellow apprentices._

_He feared to hurt his friends, his compassion is remarkable but unnecessary here._

_Broken Gate aims at teaching unarmed and hand-to-hand combat to Younglings, yet the strength is under control. Due to his psychometry, he struggles to feel the limit of pain and physical incapacitation, he needs to better control it before coming back to my classes._

_He was on the verge of fainting and crying, it hurts to see a youngling like him leave a class without learning the lesson, but it is for his own good._

_I will ask Master Jocasta Nu or Vokara Che to spend some time with him to meditate and talk. He is too quiet, he needs to admit his emotions to better control them. His friends tried to comfort him, he just withdrew into himself._

_File 2,_

_Jedi Temple, Training room_

_Coruscant_

_I assumed the incident would not happen again,_ _yet it was even worse, when I grabbed his hand to show to the class the proper way to twist a wrist, he yelled at the contact, like if I really broke his wrist._

_I don’t want to traumatize him, from now on, he is to spend the next lessons in the_ ___Room of a Thousand Fountains. He needs someone else’s guidance to deal with this psychometry._

_Young Quinlan Vos is too busy with his Master Tholme, from what I was told, Cal Kestis’ psychometry is more developed than Vos’. As long as this young child is not at peace with himself, afraid of his power, he will struggle._ _This gift is unfortunately too rare to gather several masters wielding it to provide him support._

_I don’t want him in my class if it jeopardizes his own safety, nor to make his fellow apprentices cautious about him._

___Cal even asked my Barabel assitant if he fit to be a Jedi, that is worrying, he has no reasons to doubt about himself, what we do here is for his own good, to challenge him but also to help him to get over his limits and weaknesses._ _I admonished my assistant for taunting Cal, her words were rude even if she didn’t realize it, Barabels might be brutal sometimes, they worship the Jedi though don’t really understand the subtleties of Galactic Basic Standard._ _Words may hurt more than a lightsaber._

_Master Jocasta Nu,_

_960 years after the Ruusan Reformation -entry added 5 years before the Galactic Empire-_

_File 1_

_Jedi Temple, Jedi Archives_

_Coruscant_

_I have spent some time with the young Cal Kestis over the years, to help him regarding meditation and his connection to the Force._ _He is a kind apprentice, had I enough time to teach to a single Padawan, I would choose him._ _Besides, his eagerness to learn more about Jedi History pleases me._

___Though I have to slow him down, his enthusiasm is overwhelming,_ _yet_ _dangerous, by touching and reading ancient Data disks and Holocrons, he can’t handle the extent of the knowledge he faces._

_Some events of our common History are to be dealt with carefully, he barely has time to discover about the Jedi of the Old Republic era than he switches to the battles of the past and learns about fallen Jedi._ _He needs time to digest this History, he is too young._

_Few Jedi like to spend time on the past_ _nowadays_ _, they want to use their lightsabers and the Force like ancient warriors, but this is not our way, we need to focus on balance, peace. By learning the past, we can prepare the future, we can learn from our mistakes and prevent the same events from happening._

_I asked him several questions about our History, he is probably the only one among his fellow apprentices at the same level in his clan who knows the events of the Battle of Ruusan and the way the Sith were defeated, the three Barsen’thors or even the meaning of the Solari Crystal. Though he can make some silly mistakes like thinking that he can swap the Qel-Droma brothers like if it_ _is_ _not an_ _issue. What would Nomi Sunrider think ?_

_As the Chief Librarian of our Order, I can’t let one of our most promising younglings make such mistakes, I want the best for him but I have to be strict to make him understand the importance of our History._ _As a Jedi, he has a duty, the most gifted of us cannot fail, they have to show exemplarity at any time._

___File 2_

_Jedi Enclave_

_Bespin_

_I took a week off from the Archives, I accompanied Heliost Clan to Bespin in order to let them watch the bond between the Heliosts avian creatures and the Tibanna gas._

___The living Force is everywhere on this world, a planet almost free from unnatural activity, it is a pleasure to meditate there._

_Yet we had to meet the Altisian Jedi, their heretical beliefs are unworthy of the Jedi. Families, multiple apprentices, they don’t respect our_ _Code_ _nor our traditions. They denied their oath, they are blinded by their emotions, it will lead them to the Dark Side._

_Master Yoda doesn't want us to bring them back on the right track, I believe it is a mistake. I have to preserve the clan, remember them the meaning of the Jedi Code, to preserve their faith, we can’t let our younglings consider other teachings that the right one we have taught for centuries._

_The pride of Djinn Altis is a threat to the Light, even if for now they still claim_ _they_ _do some good._ ___The fact that they do not control their emotions make me cautious, we have to prepare for a potential confrontation._

_Young Cal Kestis asked me what was the difference between friendship and love, between duty and commitment. He is brillant, too young to ask some questions, he can’t understand the real scope of his inquiry. As Jedi, we have a duty towards the Order and the Republic, to preserve peace, to prevent the Dark Side from coming back, to defend life and justice. Yet we shall not develop attachments towards beings that may cloud our judgements, we are neutral. We preserve a balance in the galaxy, this is our duty, we commit ourselves to_ _the Force to_ _make it happen, not to befoul our beliefs to please politicians or citizens. We have to listen to the Force, to follow its currents, to trust in its will._ _We shall not love, though we are all Brothers and Sisters in the Order, regardless of our ranks. We belong to the same kin, we are Jedi. Each one of us is both a friend and sibling of the others._

_Yet, our duty remains our priority, we are here according to the will of the Force, we were granted a blessing_ _by being Force-sensitive_ _, we have to be worthy of it._

_I will_ _assure myself of making_ _Cal Kestis_ _understands, he_ _will not_ _make a mistake, every Jedi has to face doubts, fear, the Dark Side. With a heart of light, it won’t be too difficult, even with a lack of training._

_That’s why we must pass on our code to our youngest members._ _With_ _that_ _Sith that appeared_ _on Naboo_ _eight years ago and the_ _growing_ _CIS that wants to depart from the Republic, we must be cautious. Several Jedi have already felt a shift in the Force, dark times are waiting for us._

Trilla was confused, it was far different from what she had read about herself five years ago in the Imperial archives, though everything had been deleted now. _Did they change the content to mislead me ? They depicted me with rude words, despised me, complained about my temper, all of them. The files were way shorter. For him, they all claim to wish the best for him, to care for him, in spite of their contradictions._ _They felt the danger, they didn’t do anything, they waited to be slain…_ _I remember the training, we were challenged, not injured, they didn’t hurt us._

She swallowed hard, then breathed in and out.

She probed her quarters and his, he was still there, not asleep, thoughtful, cautious, tired. _Where would you go anyway ?_ She resumed her reading.

_Master Kit Fisto,_

_957 years after the Ruusan Reformation -entry added 2 years before the Galactic Empire-_

_File 1_

_Jedi Temple, Jedi_ _Council_

_Coruscant_

_We discussed the beginning of the Clone Wars and the death of so many Jedi since the Battle of Geonosis. Tensions have aroused in the Order, between those who want to stay out of the war, those who claim retaliation and Justice for our fallen siblings, those who want to compromise with the Separatists and the Republic. Some of us fear that we will lose the very reason of our existence, our Order is in danger._

_What Dooku said about a Sith Lord ruling the Republic in the shadows is either a scam, either the truth. We all feel that the Dark Side clouds our perceptions, we are all challenged._

_My Padawan Nahdar_ _Vebb_ _died at the hands of this half droid half_ _Kaleesh_ _named_ _Grievous, one of the leader of the CIS._ _I would like to take a new Padawan, though Master Yoda refused to let me choose Cal Kestis, he thinks he is not ready to go to war._

_I disagree,_ _his skills could be better employed_ _in the galaxy_ _than here in the Temple, many Padawans fight in_ _different systems_ _to protect the Republic, they lead those new clone troopers as Commanders, I am sure he would fit in this role._

_I understand that if Master Yoda himself refuses, I must accept it._ _They also_ _think I need more time to accept what happened to Nahdar. I am not trying to compensate his death with another,_ _even if_ _I felt the sacrifice and the thoughts of my Padawan_ _when he died_ _, it still haunts me but it doesn’t mean that Cal Kestis will end like him._

_File 2_

_Jedi Temple, Jedi Refectory room_

_I have watched him closely when I had the chance to be back at the Temple, he is worried to be left behind while other Jedi fight far from Coruscant, he doubts about his skills whereas he has no reasons to do it. He is going through internal conflict, he assumes he might be seen as too weak to be chosen, or a burden due to his psychometry. He confessed this conflict to Master Vokara Che, she used the Force to send a positive energy in him, this little trick works here but in the Outer Rim..._

_Of course it would be hard to handle it on the battlefields, yet he would have the chance to prove himself, with my help ._

_They keep making him train as hard as possible, he handles it pretty well, yet struggles to see the point in all this, he doesn’t realize that what he is facing is far beyond what we would normally ask to regular apprentices. The Masters wanted to make him humble, they only make him hesitate._

_He spends less time with his friends. I_ _was there_ _when_ _Tallisibeth Enwandung-Esterhazy’s_ _Master Chankar Kim died on Geonosis, this young Padawan doesn’t possess a strong Force-sensibility, yet Cal fears even more than her to be sent to the Jedi Service Corps and_ _undergo_ _the Council of Reassignment’s_ _decision_ _._ _I have a bad feeling about this, it doesn’t augur anything good._

_File 3_

_Jedi Temple, Room of a Thousand Fountains_

_Master Yoda and Master Tapal were here with me to discuss the case of this apprentice. Jaro may be a better Master than me to handle Cal. He has been in charge of many students, all of them are still alive and have become fine Jedi. He would be a fine example to inspire Cal._

_Yet I fear that Cal’s skills would be better honed with another kind of guidance, he is not meant to become a Guardian, his strength relies mostly on the Force, not on a lightsaber. He is gifted of course, in every branch of the Jedi path, yet his future should be trusted to the Force itself, not on combat. I suppose the war may change our perspectives, we all have to adapt._

_File 4_

_Jedi Temple, Meditation garden_

_I saw Master Tapal talk to Cal, to ask him questions, the Youngling fears he is not worthy to be chosen. He is intimidated by the Lasat, they often have such an effect on Humans._

_Of course as Jedi we see beyond the illusion our eyes show us. Cal will participate to the next Gathering on Ilum, I guess we will find out soon enough what the Force wants for him._

_Perhaps the Lasat will help him to regain his confidence, to answer his questions about his own doubts. The kid is resilient, I trust in him, whoever will train him._

_Master J_ _aro_ _Tapal_ _,_

_957 years after the Ruusan Reformation -entry added 2 years before the Galactic Empire-_

_File 1_

_Jedi Temple, Sparring room_

_I trained with Cal Kestis this morning, I met him a few months ago with Master Yoda and Master Fisto._

_To be honest, I didn’t expect to take him as my Padawan, though Master Yoda thinks our different tempers may work out. He is gifted, both with a lightsaber and the Force, witty and eager to learn, though his lack of confidence troubles me. His Midi-Chlorian level should provoke a different effect on him._

_The Masters told me he went through harder trials than his fellow apprentices throughout his training. I am not sure it was the best method, even if I understand the point, he has to face failure and to get back up._

_Master Yoda told me the Crystal he collected on Ilum was an evidence that our fates are intertwined. It doesn’t mean that he will be a Guardian, the color doesn’t always reveal a Jedi path._

_I asked Cal his opinion about it, he showed conflict, he wasn’t sure if he deserved to be chosen. It is unusual, Apprentices often show confidence to impress a Master, not the other way around. In any case, the decision is mine, I will train him._

_I am expected to help Republic forces to hold the line on Devaron, as soon as I am back, he will come with me._

_956 years after the Ruusan Reformation -entry added 1 year before the Galactic Empire-_

_File 2_

_Jedi Temple,_ Jedi Temple Apprentice Tournament

_As promised, I came back to choose him as my Padawan. I watched him closely as he was involved in the tournament against fellow apprentices. He handled the fights well though I know he let himself be defeated to let a friend of his, young Tallisibeth, go further in the tournament, hoping she would win thanks to her unconventional methods. They look like siblings, physically speaking, it is interesting considering the extent of diversity among Humans._

_Loyalty is a value, his selflessness is an asset, but he has yet much to learn to understand the bigger picture. Even if her friend becomes a Padawan, even if she is chosen by another Master, will she be a fine Jedi ?_

_We will move to Umbara for a few months, in order to prevent the Separatists from launching a counterattack._ _I won’t let him fight, he will train aboard the Venator. I will follow the Council’s order and challenge him, but I keep thinking this is not the best approach._

_File 3_

_Albedo Brave, Venator-class Star Destroyer_ _in orbit above_ _Umbara_

_We have been there for weeks, the planet is secure, we are now expected to move to Bracca. This muddy world will be a tough task, the 13th Battalion is on nerves, impatient to fight the Separatists._

_Cal seems to be a mascot for the clones, he spends some time with them, creates connection, it helps him to champ at the bit. He also has found enough time to learn binary._ ___Yet he_ _feels alone,_ _I_ _guess that both droids and clones are the closest things he has now, far from the Temple,_ _far from his fellow apprentices._

_I have my own tasks to attend to, I try to spend some moments with him, to discuss his concerns, to clear his doubts,but I am away most of the time, usually we only train together._

_He keeps getting back up in spite of exhaustion, he understands why emotions can trick him, cut him off from the Light Side, I keep challenging him yet he passes the trials, almost every time. I haven’t told him about the Council’s choice to push him to the edge, he sees failure as it is, a failure. Not the necessary part of the path to learn from it._

_I won’t let him risk his life, I hope the war will be over before I can’t delay his participation anymore. He has the power to fight and lead the troopers, he is just not ready to feel the horrors and chaos of war, his psychometry will distract him. It might be fatal on the ground. He just needs more time._

___Cal needs people to rely on, on his own, he withdraws on himself, war is not the Jedi path. However, we can’t run away from it, we have a duty, we swore to protect the Republic._

_File 4_

_955 years after the Ruusan Reformation -entry added one month before the Galactic Empire-_

___Albedo Brave, Venator-class Star Destroyer_ _in orbit above_ _Bracca_

_Bracca is a quagmire, I have lost too many troopers on the ground, we keep fighting both Separatists ships and droids. We stand our ground at a heavy price._

_Cal feels the death of those he calls his friends, his fear and pain may overwhelm him. He spends most of his time training, fighting, he needs to meditate to channel his thoughts, to calm down. He becomes more and more frustrated when he fails a trial, I even feel a spark of resentment towards me, he thinks I am holding him back, I only want to protect him._

_I planned a scenario where the ship was compromised, he had to escape and reach the escape pods, I tricked him with a non lethal gas, he found a way to hold his breath longer than expected, he almost passed though at the very end, he gave in to his fear and lost consciousness. I quickly picked him up and placed him in a Bacta tank. He recovered quickly, I explained to him the purpose, he partially got the message, Cal is less and less willing to listen._

_We have made mistakes with this Padawan, his skills would have been better honed with proportionate trials than impossible ones._

_I want to inform the Council that we will_ _of course_ _move to Mygeeto once Bracca is safe, to help Master Mundi and the Jedi there._ _Yet_ _I will let Cal come with me, it’s time to give him the chance to prove himself and face the reality, the Jedi path is_ _not only_ _in a training room, it is out there, in the real world._ _Even in dark times._

_File 5_

_Albedo Brave, Venator-class Star Destroyer in orbit above Bracca -Order 66-_

_Bracca is finally secure. I summoned Cal for a quick training session, then I will inform him of the situation and let him know that the time has come to involve him in the Grand Army of the Republic as a Jedi Commander._

_He is old enough to know the truth, I am sure that hiding things from him only makes him cautious and anxious, he is humble enough to understand that we want the best for him, pride won’t make him a threat. The Force and the Light Side are strong in him, we must trust him, not only the Force._

The files stopped there, she was thoughtful, to read that implied that the Jedi indeed used them to serve their goals, but she couldn’t deny that they cared for their students. The teachings were flawed yet didn’t threaten their lives. She wasn’t challenged like that, they lectured her to be patient, to get rid of her emotions, but she was not different from common Padawans. Even her mind reading ability didn’t attract that much attention, after all she was not supposed to use it in an evil way to get what she wanted. The Jedi never tortured nor harmed her, they only told her to be cautious, calm, patient, kind and selfless. She did remember the Room of a Thousand Fountains, how quiet and peaceful it was. She didn’t realize how much the Dark Side had twisted her thoughts, to make her forget such things. She had spent more than sixteen years in the Order, only five in the Empire, yet she had the impression to have only known the Empire. And Cere… _Stop, no, you can’t do that. This was different._ She silenced the voices in her head then centered herself.

She made a copy of the records, just in case. Something in the back of her mind told her that the Empire would change the content or erase the files. After all, once Jedi were turned into Inquisitors, their backstory or names were erased from real History, they belonged to a bygone era.

She hesitated, she had to write the report to the Grand Inquisitor. She could not tell him what happened between them, her own doubts and his behavior. So she summarized the recent events, put emphasis on the Zeffo tomb and Cal’s intuition, the presence of Cordova, the link with Kashyyyk and the Automaton’s core fueled by the Force. It would be quick. If the Inquisitor asked more questions, she would answer while protecting her mind.

Either he would not bother about it due to the Emperor’s pressure, either he would challenge Cal to see flaws in her statement.

She read it over then sent it. It was late, she rubbed her eyes and yawned, she needed to sleep, she had barely four hours before the beginning of the day. Maybe she could try to meditate to artificially get more hours of rest.

Cal took an hour to wash and clean himself, to eat and clear his mind. The interactions with Trilla had left him puzzled. Tomorrow would be another day. The Force told him he had created a crack in her inner armor, not only on her mask, he would have another chance to reach her, to help her and thus get her help to get out of here. He focused on the wind, how he reacted in the tomb, to protect his mind. That would be the key to prevent the Inquisitors from reading his mind and using his thoughts against him.

He looked at the crate Teron sent him, the Troopers mentioned a Venator, the one he saw while in the shuttle. He had already guessed what may be inside, Jedi were of course on the ship, probably killed during Order 66. The ship may have crashed due to a fight and was trapped by the electromagnetic winds. He cautiously opened it, a very old Jedi robe in a poor condition beneath two weathered and rusty lightsaber hilts, earth and mud on them, waited for him. He could already feel the energy within the weapon and the robe. He had considered the possibility to go to the Venator, yet it would only draw attention and point out his uneasiness in the Empire. He knew the layout of those ships, he had spent years exploring them, as a Jedi and a rigger. He would only remember unpleasant memories.

He suspected that Teron didn’t see the Jedi as traitors, he had learned a way to protect his mind against probing. He could then still believe in the ideals of those he served alongside without risking his life in the Empire. Yet send him directly a crate with spoils of war, Jedi items, the meaning of it was rather explicit. Maybe Teron wanted to see his reaction, not to report it but to see if his assumptions were right about the new Third Brother. As for Trilla, she didn’t know about it and probably didn’t care, she was not here to look after everything he did, only to keep him focused on the mission. Even her needed time to rest and sleep.

He closed his eyes, breathed in and out loudly, let the wind surround his brain and spirit, then grabbed the weapon in his bare palm. His fingers caressed the robe. A Padawan, just like him, survived the crash and was looking for his Master as well as the Clone Commander. He didn’t know they had turned. It happened right at the time of Order 66, bad timing. He was injured, troubled, weakened. _Marseph._ _Master Chiata._ They somehow reunited on the Venator, hiding from the clones who hunted them, hiding in a ventilation shaft without a way to escape. He felt the confusion of the Padawan, the lightsaber belonged to him, none of them knew what happened. _A transmission… Chancellor…_ They were trapped on Zeffo after an encounter with a Separatist Dreadnought, the Commander and his troops turned against the Jedi once the ship had crashed. The Jedi were forced to kill him, they were hurt, they bled due to blaster shots. The Master would soon die due to her wounds, she couldn’t survive without medical care. She told her Padawan to go, she had protected him, she gave her life for him, he couldn’t accept to let her die alone. He refused to leave. She died in his arms, Cal felt his pain, his sorrow. He buried her with great care, he could not light a pyre. He buried his own weapon with her. Himself was wounded, clones were coming, he could not escape. They were coming. He attempted to find peace before the end, the Force let him die before the clones found him.

Cal sensed his eyes become wet, he clenched his fists, he would not show weakness, not anymore.

_We have all_ _faced_ _a similar situation, felt pain, seen death… At this point, there was no way to avoid it. What could we have done to prevent the Sith from taking us down ? Some said we were stiffled by traditions, dogmas and overconfidence, yet we were the ones fighting for the Republic, the same which turned against us._ _We cared for each other._ _We were betrayed, dragged down into the mud. Jedi don’t seek vengeance nor revenge, but we can’t just give up… The Empire has a list of Jedi survivors, I must find it. Even if they don’t_ _know_ _where they are, I have to figure it out._ _We have to stand together, to protect the children they seek._

He tried to activate both weapons, it was like if the crystal within them had died too, broken due to the dreadful events. Dead due to pain and loneliness, stuck in oblivion. Cal sat on the floor and grabbed Master Tapal’s lightsaber. Trilla warned him about the crystal. While protecting his mind the best he could, he focused on the blade, on his memories, on his dead Master. He remembered what he said to Trilla, _We have to accept the past, not to_ _forget it._

His vision became blurry, a dark grey vortex surrounded him, he felt a wind as vivid as the one near the Tomb. He felt the Dark Side call him, to surrender, to use its power to achieve his goals, he felt the Light offer him a shelter, to rest and recover, to center his thoughts. He was in the middle. Something was burning his hand, he looked down to see the blue crystal of his dead Master, the hilt had vanished. The crystal responded to his heat, to his mind, to his skin, to his whole being. He felt an echo of his Master’s presence within. _You are a weakling, a traitor. You are no Jedi._ Cal looked up, there was no one, only the darkness and the storm, yet here in this grim picture he was safe, like in his childhood when he was lost in his own bubble, thoughtful. _I won’t run away Master, I am done hiding. I will honor your sacrifice._ The silence in his head didn’t help, but somehow, he believed that his Master was listening, wherever he might now be in the Cosmic Force. He didn’t hear the twisted voice of the Dark Side. The conflict he felt slowly disappeared.

_I know that you didn’t die because of me, your priority was to get me out of the ship, to keep me alive. You accepted to die if it meant I would live on. I was afraid, I didn’t see the bigger picture. I should have left Bracca_ _to_ _seek other Jedi. I repressed my connection the Force but I remember your_ ___words, this is an illusion,_ _no matter what_ _we remain connected, emotions, fear, pain may trick me_ ___, but the Force is with me, it connects us. Beyond life and death, there is only the Force. The Jedi are gone, but_ _their echo_ _is still alive, our presence will never disappear. We have to get back up, to stand together. I am not alone, the Force is with me. She will understand. Persistence reveals the path._

As he opened his eyes to consider his small room, he felt the crystal in the lightsaber, calling him. His master’s presence had been replaced by his own. Like an overlap of their Force energy. It belonged to him, to no one else.

He pressed the activation button, he didn’t expect to see a fiery orange blade. There was something weird about it, the color was unusual, common in the time of the old Republic, thousands of years ago, when Jedi did have different beliefs, less rigid and less afraid of their emotions, yet still followers of the Light Side. He sensed her, she felt his confusion, he immediately used his mental protection to repel her, he didn’t need to be bothered now. Surprisingly, she didn’t seem to be annoyed, rather satisfied.

Cal relaxed, deactivated the blade and tidied up the room, then decided it was time to lie down on the makeshift bed. He switched off the light and closed his eyes, trying to find a solution to reach her again, to put pressure on the crack. He remembered this power the Dark Side granted him, to find shatterpoints, the aim was to break an enemy, to crush him. Would there be a way to reverse it ? What can be used to break may also be used to heal. She may not have the strength to do it herself, she may not have the will to ask for help, she may not even have the courage to face her inner fear and conflict, but if he could do it, she also would overcome it. He finally fell asleep, hoping to be ready for the next day.

He woke up a few hours later, he had time to prepare himself, to wash his face and wait in the corridor. He almost expected her to be waiting for him, but no. He was alone. He checked his garb, that his lightsaber was correctly attached on his belt, he got rid of the other one broken by the creatures in the cave. He crossed his arms and began walking around when she finally exited her own room.

- _Already here ? Obedient for once ?_ Trilla asked, sullen.

He didn’t reply, she avoided eye-contact, something was wrong. He tensed but before he may wonder about it, she had already left to reach the Command center, he caught up with her. The room was quiet, only Teron was waiting near the holocomm and holoprojector. The Grand Inquisitor’s picture quickly appeared to face them all.

- _Ah, Second Sister, Third Brother. I see your first day on Zeffo was productive, as well as your cooperation. Tell me Second Sister, where is your mask ?_ The voice was sly, waiting for a mistake. Cal wondered what she would say and what she may have written in her report.

- _An unpleasant meeting with the Automatons in the tomb, Grand Inquisitor. I can handle it._ She stood proud, straight, imposing. Cal admitted that she was gifted to play a role to hide her thoughts, both her and Teron had a talent for that. It must be annoying for those around them, it was the case for Cal anyway.

- _If you say so. Tell me Third Brother, what did you think of your discoveries down there ?_

Cal gulped then remembered the wind, he had no other way, he would pass the test.

- _Nothing more than what the Second Sister mentioned. We found evidence that Cordova was here, he may have found a link between Zeffo and Kashyyyk. Nothing hinted that he hid something there related to the list of children._

Trilla would have smiled had she not been watched by the Inquisitor, he spoke clearly and even her didn’t feel the deceit in his words though she could sense his uneasiness. The Inquisitor would probably think that Cal was scared of him.

- _Therefore you already know your next mission. Cordova surely didn’t come back to Zeffo after the Purge, it was only a starting point. But you_ _will investigate there. The Shadowlands and the Origin Tree are the most logical places to connect with the Force on Kashyyyk. Find any evidence that may give you more information about the Jedi and his goals._

_Kashyyyk’s garrison is currently facing insurgents, the Partisans of Saw Gerrera have launched several attacks over the last weeks. Normally we would have_ _resorted to_ _an orbital bombardment, yet the Wookiees_ ___are a useful workforce._

_Besides, I would hate to ruin the track you are following, remember that the Emperor is aware of your actions. Deal with the renegades if you encounter them, but your priority remains the Jedi._

_I want a report as soon as you arrive on Kashyyyk._ _Commander Denimoor is expecting you._

_You, Commander Teron, you stay here and make sure of the involvement of all the troopers in the excavation effort._

With that said, he cut the transmission.

Trilla didn’t waste a second, she left while curtly saying aloud.

_-Meet me at the landing pad in fifteen minutes._

Had Teron not been here, Cal would have rolled his eyes, it would not be an easy maneuver to change her mind… The door closed behind her dark silhouette, Cal looked at Teron who was waiting for him. He knew he could not ignore the crate and its implications. Yet he didn’t expect the officer to speak first that directly.

- _C_ _ommander Denimoor is a friend of mine, we have lost contact over the years but he can be trusted. If you need assistance there, he will be useful._ _You also have a direct line of communication to contact me._ He folded his hands behind his back.

_May I help you with something else my Lord ?_

- _What did you expect by sending me this crate with lightsabers and a Jedi robe ?_

_-My apologies my Lord, I assumed it may give you access to relevant information. Perhaps I didn’t assess…_

_-Stop it._ Cal said abruptly. _You are lying, you hide your thoughts, I want to know where you allegiance lies Commander. Are you with the Empire or are you trying to provoke a reaction with this Jedi matter ?_ Cal didn’t intend to use it, but he grabbed his lightsaber to give him more composure.

Teron didn’t flinch, he only watched Cal and replied politely

- _The Empire. I am sorry for this misunderstanding. I will order the Stormtroopers to destroy those relics if they find any…_

 _-No… Just, gather them in a proper area and don’t let anyone touch them._ Cal wanted to punch his own face, what a lack of credibility. He started to leave when Teron said with emphasis.

- _Of course my Lord, I understand your choice._ This time, Cal didn’t stop, he left when he still had the chance.

Teron was trying to undermine the Empire from within, Cal believed in that, yet he could not expose himself more than he already had. If Kashyyyk was a war zone, he’d better convince Trilla quickly.

The doors opened to reveal the landing pad, it was very windy again. The shuttle piloted by Teron when they arrived stood in the middle, she was next to the ramp, he could feel her anger. _What have I done again ?_ Cal thought as she approached him. She looked wild, with her messy hair due to the wind and the fire in her eyes.

- _Orders have changed. The garrison on Ontotho has spotted a Jedi among the local rebel cell._ _We are the two Inquisitors who are the closest to this world. We have to find the target._


	8. A path forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission on Ontotho starts while Cal and Trilla seem to both come to an understanding. They follow the trail of the Jedi and find something left by Cordova years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following part of the story, it's been really easy to write this one, I hope you'll like it, it's a bit shorter than usual. Feel free to let me know if you prefer shorter chapters rather than the last ones.

**Chapter 8/ A path forward**

Cal’s heart stopped beating, at least it was the impression he had when he heard the news. That didn’t sound good at all.

After what happened yesterday, he was sure of his choice about leaving the Empire as soon as possible. If his next assignment was to slay a Jedi, there would not be another chance, either he would convince her, either one of them would not see the end of the day.

Cal didn’t want to die, nor to kill her, that implied only one choice, to bring her back, save her from herself. Here, near the Imperial shuttle, wearing her Imperial garb, he sensed a feeling of disgust within her. It was neither against him, nor against the Jedi, but herself. She didn’t understand how she could have let herself end up in such a situation so quickly.

None of them could avoid it,the noose was tightening.

Three days ago, she thought that her fate was in her hands, that she would control it and be safe. Her scowling, tired face betrayed how much she had lost over the last days. Pride, confidence, determination, self-possession, yet she had reconsidered some of her certainties due to his unconventional behavior.

She was aware that Cal didn’t deserve to die, it simply didn’t sound fair after what he had done for her, after what she had done to him. But what was fairness in the Empire ? She would not admit it aloud, but his presence had given her more reasons to live in three days than the Empire in five years. A chance to escape, to be herself, to be free, to really move on after what happened.

Cal summoned his courage before opening his mouth, preventing her from arguing.

- _You know I won’t obey that order. Whoever the Jedi is._ To his surprise, she shook her head, he expected her to complain, to belittle him or to ignore him, yet her features softened, revealed her sadness.

- _Then you know how it will end. The report was sent barely two minutes ago._ _That world was the one where it all started, where Cordova discovered the Zeffo. It may be him_ _there_ _._ _A_ _patrol encountered the Jedi with partisans in the forest, near an old Temple._

 _If you refuse to obey, they will turn against you._ She didn’t mention her own opinion. Inwardly, Cal felt the storm intensify, the Force whispered to stay close to her, it was the only way, to get at her shatterpoint, not to break her but to awaken her, as if both of them were two streams meant to become one.

- _Will you turn against me ? You could have done it already several times, but you didn’t._ Cal uttered while probing her. She tensed, maybe she hoped he would comply, that they would quickly accomplish their mission and start another quest apart. They were in this mess together.

Cal’s determination outmatched hers, so he pushed his luck. He moved forward and pressed firmly against her shoulder, readying himself for a mental confrontation, she stepped back.

- _Why didn’t you do it Trilla ? Why did you l_ _et_ _me reject_ _the corruption_ _? You knew it would not b_ _e tolerated_ _for long, you even warned me. Was it that mask that blinded you ?_ _Why did you lie to yourself ?_ _Are_ _you willing to admit it ? You_ _too_ _won’t survive much longer in the Empire._ _You could leave n_ _ow_ _, you know._ _You’re stronger than that._ She clenched her fists and bit her lower lip, Cal held his breath, he could tell she was about to release something, something that weighed her down. But she remained quiet. Cal hesitated for a second, but he stepped forward again, close to her, he listened to the Force. _Blend in her storm._ He was so close that he felt uneasy about this awkward proximity.

- _I can help you Trilla._ _You’re not alone._ With the wind, he could smell the scent of her hair, the artificial smell left by a sonic shower, as artificial as her composure. _Trust me._

_-I know what I have to do, Kestis. It is up to you to decide whether or not you are part of it._ Trilla whispered, barely audible. She got around him and boarded the shuttle. He sighed, frustrated. The Light was there, it could free her from the darkness, but someone had to show her her place in all this. _A part of what ? Of her future ? Of the Empire ? Of her redemption ?_

Cal took a last look at the landscape beyond the landing pad, the snowy mountains, the ocean, the crashed Venator, the hurricanes, he probably would never come back to this world. He breathed deeply, enjoyed the cold wind on his face, enjoyed the air spread from his nostrils to his lungs. At least, Zeffo opened his eyes. He would face his destiny soon. He had hope, something that Trilla refused to admit, but under pressure, with no other choice than to choose her path, he believed she would also amend herself. He boarded the shuttle and sealed the ship. Then he headed to the cockpit, she was preparing for take off, the rumbling of the thrusters and the buttons she pressed created a an eerie symphony.

Cal sat as she ignored him, he watched her firmly, she didn’t care until they left the atmosphere and jumped into hyperspace. Her eyes were focused on the hypnotic swirl, mesmerized by the endless bright tunnel. The narrow cockpit and shuttle didn’t allow them to have privacy, Cal used it to keep up his efforts, he didn’t know how long it would take to reach that world, but he was running out of time.

- _Trilla, is that how you want to be remembered ? Your Master would not have wanted you…_ He felt the danger, the Force yelled at him, like if he were at a crossway with several thunders hitting him without having time to choose a direction. He had not made the right move. She turned to face him, her features revealed her pain, anger and sadness

- _You do not know what you are talking about. My_ _old_ _Master is the_ _only one_ _reason of my presence here,_ _since the beginning_ _._ _I didn’t have your luck._ _They would never have found me, if it wasn’t for her. Your former Master may have died_ _beside you_ _during Order 66, mine betrayed me._

Cal cursed himself, he didn’t know what to say, but she didn’t care, at least he had found a way to make her talk, like if she had found the will to share her thoughts with him. _That’s a start I suppose…_

_-She showed me why the Jedi could not be trusted, why I had no other choice_ _than to turn in order_ _to survive. She was weak, cracked in an Imperial torture chair. She surrendered my location. As a naive Padawan I thought she was dead, that I was the only one left to protect the Younglings we t_ _ook with us_ _after leaving the Jedi Temple._ Cal could sense the deep sadness more than hatred in her, she had thought on several occasions about those events over the years, though she had never mentioned it to anyone aloud. The other Inquisitors knew her past, it didn’t mean they would dwell on it. She would never forget, no matter what her attempts.

- _She was faced with the choice to protect herself or her Padawan,_ _the choice_ _to save the Younglings, to die for us_ _or to give us away_ _._ _That amazing Jedi Master..._ _she chose self-interest. That Jedi didn’t care about us, she was selfish, focused on her own survival. The Younglings died, I was there, I saw them fall,_ _one by one,_ _one of them_ _even_ _died in my arms !_ Cal shivered, tears streamed down her cheeks, had they been friends, Cal would probably have tried to recomfort her, but now, he was agape. She didn’t have finished her speech yet.

- _So, when they caught me, they tortured me._ _A part was similar to what I did to you, a part was worse._ _I was weak, afraid, alone. Guilty for my failure. But I felt it, in spite of the pain, of the burning, of the blood, I felt it. The Dark Side. It saved me, they would have killed me otherwise, a few hours more, I would have died. What they did to me, it was necessary to make me understand. I had to die to be reborn._ _I am no longer the same._ _The pain made_ _me_ _stronger and freed_ _me_ _from the lies the Jedi told me. And most importantly, I had the power to bring justice to those who died for nothing._ Cal watched her eyes, she stared at him, meanwhile, it was like if he didn’t exist, like if she was talking to herself.

_-_ _I was broken, yet whole again, I was blind yet I saw the truth. I was dead, yet alive. Trilla belonged to the past._

_When_ _I entered the interrogation chamber. She was there, still alive, I sensed the turmoil in her. The look on her face when she saw what they had done to me, as I am now. She turned. Or she would, had I not moved first. I felt the darkness in her, even deeper than mine. So I did what was...fair. I used the Dark Side. I killed her. Watching her dead body gave me more relief than I ever thought I would feel in my life. And you, you’ve ruined everything I had strived to achieve… I cannot be saved Cal Kestis. This is too late for me. Whatever the mistakes I may have made, I do not regret my choice to kill her. My Master was Cere Junda, Eno Cordova’s_ _former_ _apprentice._

_Do you understand now ? Do you understand why I can’t accept to come back ?_ _Do you understand what it implies ?_

Cal stared at her, helpless. He felt empty, but her wound, it was now like a black hole calling to him. The attraction was strong, yet the Force whispered softly to his ear. _A third way._ He gulped, blinked then slowly grabbed his lightsaber hilt.

- _I am really sorry Trilla. You didn’t deserve that fate. But_ _you_ _also_ _know that’s not true. The Order was not like that…_ _It wasn’t always like this…_ _Trilla, you_ _are not alone._

He ignited the blade, the orange color cast a light similar to a fire around them, like a beacon in the darkness of their situation. He sensed her surprise as she looked at the bright light.

- _We do have a common cause. We don’t have to serve the Empire. We don’t have to be enemies._ _We can save those children._ _We can help each other._

Trilla’s eyes closed, she rubbed her face with her gloved hands then added while looking at his boots.

- _I thought you would be an asset I could use to leave them, to escape. When I saw how you reacted to the power of the Dark Side, you’ve just showed me how trapped I was, how far I had fallen._ _Even if I know it to be true, that won’t change anything._ _We can’t escape the Empire, they will hunt us,_ _just like they are after_ _the Jedi survivors and those children_ _. The only chance to survive is to accomplish their orders._

That was a dead-end situation, he didn’t see relevant arguments to add, she would not listen. So he insisted on his feelings.

- _You know… After the purge, I’ve been alone for a long time. Until someone told me to go out, and find my place in the galaxy._

She looked at him in the eyes, confused.

- _And ?_

 _-And you’ve come to Bracca…_ _You killed him._ She tensed even more, so he quickly reassured her.

- _Whatever you’ve done, I won’t use my lightsaber against you Trilla. I give you my word. Even if it means that you m_ _ight_ _use yours against me._ _I know there is still good in you. That voice in your head, you can fight it or feed it, I have felt it, if I managed to reject it, you surely can do it too._

Cal wasn’t sure if he bluffed or if he said the truth, or both, yet it didn’t matter how the Force would influence his action in such a situation, but if it could help her to make the right decision, it was worth a try.

She breathed loudly, even the hum of the lightsaber didn’t hide it. Then she softly replied.

- _You truly have the wits of a Jedi… They were right to hold you in high esteem. They looked up to you, do you know that ? They had great plans for you. A fine Jedi Knight_ _they said..._ _Look at you now… Look at us._

Cal felt the warmth of the Light Side in him, yet he also sensed that her own spark of light was responsive. She didn’t need pressure, not now. He deactivated his blade, he wanted to ask how she knew about the Jedi’s opinion about him, though it was not the moment, so he told her :

_-I will respect your choice, whatever it is. But wouldn’t you say the Empire has done enough damage to the galaxy ? To the Jedi ? To us ?_

_-I am not blind. I know what they are capable of, I just know that there is no other choice._

_-You have a chance to be yourself. This is more than enough. This mission will decide of our fate. The choice is yours Trilla. I trust you. Even if it may be not the wisest, I want you to know that. You are in charge of our...duo after all._ Surely it was a poor way to crack a joke, it didn’t ease her concern.

She lowered her eyes and stared again at the canopy.

- _We’ll be arriving in twenty minutes._ Cal nodded then closed his eyes. _Trust only in the Force. There is no turning back now._

As the shuttle left hyperspace to come back into real space, in orbit of Ontotho. A single Star Destroyer was in orbit. It sounded pretty limited to face insurgents though the report only mentioned some skirmishes in the Fylar region of the planet. It was a forested world full of thick forests and mesas, with a specificity in the atmosphere due to the tambic gas. The tambic gas had a high freezing point, meaning that it created a purple snow which was constantly falling, as the ground was too warm, the snow evaporated, creating a permanent layer of fog.

They received a transmission from the Stormtroopers on the ground, a squad of Purge troopers had already been dispatched to hunt down the Jedi. From the sky, Cal could see the fights beneath, rebels were hiding in the forest, shooting at the incoming Stormtroopers, several transports had brought reinforcements, yet the guerillas hit back as best as they could. The Temple they used as headquarters were a proof of its origin. As they were about to land, even if it was night time, Cal could distinguish the shape of Zeffo statues. Probably an outpost or enclave they used long ago, to worship the Force and study other worlds. As the shuttle landed, Trilla grabbed her lightsaber and looked at Cal.

- _Do your duty_ _and we will both get through this_ _._ _I won’t ask you to kill him,_ _that’s all I can do for you_ _._ She didn’t give him time to retort as the ramp was already down, she exited and met a Purge trooper on the ground. Four more stood at attention behind him.

- _What’s the situation Commander ?_

Cal had noticed it before, some of them were Humans, other former clones. He recognized the voice, he could mentally see the head behind the helmet.

- _Second Sister,_ _Third Brother,_ _the first squad was ambushed in the vicinity of the temple barely three hours ago, we immediately r_ _eceived_ _a distress signal, one Stormtrooper reported he had seen a lightsaber. Looks like a Jedi scum is leading those rebels. They are out of reach, yet the reinforcements with flame thrower troopers have just arrived,_ _their cover won’t last_ _. With you lead_ _ing_ _us, we will crush them once and for all._

___Commander Atty is the one leading the Stormtroopers near the right flank._

_-All right. We will send two squads ahead to create a distraction, you’ll lead them, meanwhile two other squads stay behind to provide a covering fire. The Third Brother will take two of you with him to outflank them by the left, I will take the right flank with the others and meet Commander Atty. Understood ?_

_-_ _Yes_ _Second Sister, at your orders !_

_-Then move, now !_

Trilla launched the assault, leaving Cal alone. He watched the units took position before he heard the Purge troopers behind him. He had a very bad feeling about this, the Force urged him to be cautious, to stay true to his word.

- _Sir, we have to go !_

_-Yeah, follow me._ Fortunately, they didn’t meet any rebel on their path, Cal took some precaution to keep hiding in the luxurious forest, the rebels were focused on the other groups of Imperials. The area was noisy due to the shooting, it was dark, only the fire and the moon gave them some light to see where they had to go or where the insurgents may hide. The ground was a combination of mud, weed, brambles and dry earth with cracks, the temperature was rather hot, the atmosphere was damp. The Temple was atop a hill, surrounded by rocks and the forest.

They reached the inner perimeter, ruins gave them the advantage, the area around the temple was in a poor condition, Cal felt through the Force slight echoes of a battle, years ago. Many people died there, foreign and dosmestic. A battle to possess this land, this temple, they argued about who had the right to control it. They moved forward, behind pillars and rocks, the shooting diminished. They would reach a corner soon, they had circled the rebels. As they were about to trespass an arch, Cal ignited his lightsaber, hopefully the orange color only surprised the Purge troopers, but none said a thing, they probably didn’t expect it, yet it was not the usual blue or green color of the Jedi.

He saw it before feeling it, that meant only one thing. _There is no Jedi here._

He could watch the old female Fylari down the stairs, she had ignited a blue lightsaber. Her stance was weird, two rebels stood beside her. Beyond, he could see the incoming Stormtroopers as well as Trilla, blade alight, and her squad. The insurgents were doomed. The Purge troopers aimed at the woman. Cal shouted :

- _Don’t shoot, we need her alive !_

It didn’t prevent the leader of the Stormtroopers from ordering his men to shoot at her last two soldiers. They fell before having time to retaliate.

- _Search f_ _or the_ _others and bring them to me._ Trilla said with a martial tone. Cal felt the adrenaline run through his veins, his instincts were sharp.

- _Who are you, woman ? You are no Jedi, I don’t feel the Force in you._ Trilla said, coming closer. The woman yelled and jumped forward, trying to strike her down, she easily countered the blow before cutting her hand. She stopped her blade near the neck of the Fylari.

_-Where is the Jedi ? Where did you get this weapon ? What is being hidden in that temple ? Speak and your pain will be brief !_

Cal could sense her fear, her suffering, on top of Trilla’s hesitation, had he not been here, the woman would probably already be dead.

- _The...Temple...In the Temple...Dead Jedi…_ He sensed the surprise, in a second, the woman pulled a blaster out of her clothes and aimed at Trilla.

- _NO !_ Cal used the Force to freeze her, the laser had not even left the barrel. Trilla sidestepped and cut the weapon in two with her lightsaber, the contact provoked a small explosion that took her last hand. The woman yelled and fell on the floor, whined due to the pain.

- _I won’t repeat it, what are you keeping in that temple ?_ The voice was threatening, but by looking at her eyes, Cal could see that her hostility was feigned. He hoped the Purge troopers would not see it that way. He also sensed the determination of the woman, she looked at Trilla and used this moment to spit on her boot.

- _You’ll never find it Imperial scum !_

The shot blasted her head. Cal didn’t have time to protest when he looked down at the dead body, a smell of burnt flesh and grass overwhelmed his nostrils, his eyes were wide, only the hum of their lightsabers and the fire around them broke the silence of death. He sensed his anger spread in his mind.

- _Why did you do that ? I told you we needed her alive ! That was a direct order !_

The Purge trooper didn’t flinch, yet Cal sensed his hesitation, he looked at Cal’s blade for a second, before replying dryly.

- _She was no Jedi, she would not have...arrgh…_ The trooper grabbed his neck, Cal looked at Trilla who was choking the disobedient trooper.

- _The Third Brother is your commanding officer, just as I am. Never question him again._ She released her Force grip, the Purge trooper whispered some apology. Trilla faced Cal and added curtly.

- _The Lightsaber, what do you feel ?_

Cal didn’t have much choice now, at least she had not killed her, but the mission was not over. He looked down, the hilt was weathered, old, a Jedi wielded it before being killed. He slowly placed his palm on it and let the echo overwhelm him.

_Jedi...Danger...Rivalry...Government...Republic...locals… They were_ _sent here_ _to bring peace, Jedi Masters...Master Odu, explosions, an escape, it collapsed everywhere, the Jedi fell and was burnt alive. The lightsaber was recovered_ _from the remains_ _. Eccentric Jedi, Cordova… Rash Padawan...Energy orbs, explosions… Death._

He opened his eyes, he felt cold, tired, and many eyes watching him closely.

- _What did you see ?_

He caught his breath, he needed air, something was squeezing him here.

- _Master Odu, an Ithorian, he was here with other Masters to help and prevent a slaughter. Cordova was here with...his apprentice._ Trilla tensed, yet maintained her composure.

_-What else ?_

_-The Temple, it came from the Temple. They fled something, they tried to escape, there were many explosions, a battle took place here._ He fixed the lightsaber on his belt while using his own to cast a light around him.

They looked at the entrance of the Temple, ruins and rocks prevented anyone from entering inside.

 _There must be another way._ Trilla thought, she felt relief that it happened like that, it could have been far worse, perhaps she had been too pessismistic and him too optimistic. Perhaps they would both live another day.

She let the Force guide her, she reached a corner with grass over the stone floor, she used the Force to push, it revealed an opening and stairs leading below the ground. There was a pathway to enter the Temple.

- _Follow me._

Cal wanted to let the Purge troopers behind, though he could sense their suspicion towards him, he had been too soft by refusing to slay the woman. In the end she had died anyway. That was not a behavior worthy of an Inquisitor. They would not forget. Maybe they were not on Nur to see what he had done under the Dark Side influence, yet they could also spread rumors about his lack of will and cruelty.

The Temple was different from Zeffo, there was no wind, it was quiet, the air was rancid, ruins and pillars didn’t help them to progress smoothly.

- _Looks like some security system did accomplish its primary function._ Cal said, as an automaton’s head stood next to a pillar, the body was crushed beneath. He didn’t feel anything special here, it was as dead as the woman the Trooper killed a few minutes ago. They progressed deeper into the Temple when they saw a broken droid near ruins, a landslide had partially buried it but somehow, its head reacted as they approached. Some sparks crackled as its central eye considered them. It didn’t produce an understandable speech, only sizzles. Only when Cal was about to touch it, the droid reacted, the word clearly audible.

_-Jedi...Jedi...Jedi...Jedi…My reading states you are a Jedi._

_-What ?_ Cal would have said the same thing, had the word not come from the Purge Troopers behind him.

- _A Jedi ?_ They instinctively aimed at Cal who immediately placed his lightsaber in a defensive stance.

 _-Hey, lower your weapons !_ Cal ordered, uncertainty in his voice. Trilla was watching, quiet.

- _The Jedi started this... you are a Jedi._ The droid said before shutting down, it had run out of battery.

- _You are a Jedi ? A traitor ? Men stand fast !_ The Commander ordered.

_-Put down your blasters Commander._

_-Drop your lightsaber or you’re dead traitor !_ Cal felt the same panic than the one in Order 66, the same voice filtered by a helmet, the fear of death. But it was different this time, he was not the same. The five were around him, the wall and the scraps behind him, he was cornered yet not dead.

- _Trilla ?_ He asked cautiously, looking at her beyond the Purge troopers.

She hesitated, it would have been easy to let him die here, with the Purge troopers on her side, her explanations would have protected her. Or not… In any case, she remembered what she had said, what she had thought. She didn’t want him to die, especially not because of her.

- _At ease troopers, he is on our side._

_-With all due respect, you’re wrong. Our Orders are clear, we still have to execute Order 66 if some Jedi are alive and hostile._

_-Imbeciles. He is with us, do you understand ?_ _He_ _is part of the Empire. The Inquisitors are no longer Jedi._ She moved closer, her blades ready to be used.

- _Are you all Jedi then ?_

_-What ?_

_-Good soldiers follow orders, we must execute Order 66._ Two Purge Troopers aimed at her now.

Cal sensed her anger, her fury and her fear, her dread. The same words, the same they both heard five years ago, the same that had eventually led them both to this situation. At this moment, he knew that she really was herself, with her qualities and defaults.

- _Drop your lightsabers or we’ll shoot, get ready brothers !_

 _-What are you doing ? You’re under oath as Purge Troopers of the Galactic Empire !_ Trilla shouted then gave the neaby squad leader a hateful look. _There is only one punishment for treason. Surely you have not forgotten that Commander._

_-So you say. Traitor._

_-Lower your blasters NOW !_

_-Death to the Jedi, shoot to kill !_ The commander yelled as the shooting began.

A Jedi might not seek vengeance nor aggression, though as both the Commander and Trilla argued, the Force hinted that the situation would soon be out of control, as he saw the two nearby troopers aim at him and felt their desire to end his life, he moved, Force pushed the first whose head hit the wall while deflecting the incoming shots of the other towards the head of a third Purge Trooper.

Trilla reacted quickly by stabbing the one on her side with a swift move then jumped to dodge the Commander’s attacks. She sent several stones and rocks to unbalance him, he dodged but she pressed her attack to finally kick him in the chest, he fell backwards, she jumped to land behind his head and beheaded him, scorching the floor in the process. As she turned to watch how Cal handled the situation, she saw him somersault while deflecting and sending back the shots at one Trooper, he collapsed in a heap when the last one recovered from the Force push he had used. He stopped, a hand on his helmet before saying aloud.

- _It’s too late, they know your location Jedi. You’ve lost._ Trilla didn’t waste time, she pulled him through the Force and hit him in the chest, he fell dead before touching the floor. She looked at Cal, his hair messy due to the action, his orange blade cast a light matching his hair in the middle of the hall. He had a slight smile on his face whose scars seemed more visible than ever.

- _Thanks for the help…_

 _-_ _No time for that !_ _We don’t have much time, more will come, we have to find out,_ _find_ _someth…_ She was scanning the floor, trying to find something useful when her eyes met with an item she would normally have ignored as its grey color looked like a stone, but it was a datapad. She took it, it was still working, the screen displayed its last entry. Written by Cordova himself, mentioning his discovery, the inscriptions he had noticed on the walls. He had pointed out the location of a particular system. She sensed Cal right behind her, he was reading the datapad.

- _Bogano ?_


	9. Change of plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cal and Trilla find a way to get out of Ontotho, become traitors to the Empire and head towards the planet known as Bogano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter of the story, I hope you'll like it, I've had a lot of fun writing it over the last days. I would have liked to add over things, but sometimes we have to make choices to keep the plot at least logical.
> 
> Feel free to let me know you opinion, good or bad, every comment and review is a pleasure to read, especially if I can improve it or learn that you've enjoyed it.  
> Thanks again for your readings, I really appreciate.

**Chapter 9/** **Change of plans** ****

- _I’ve never heard of this planet._ Cal told her while frowning.

- _Me neither._ _According to the datapad, it is not that far from Zeffo,_ _in the Outer Rim. Perhaps the Zeffonians went to this world at one point._ _Cordova probably followed their trail, he might even b_ _e still hiding_ _there._ _Sounds plausible._ Trilla was thoughtful, Cordova came to Ontotho with Cere years ago, she never mentioned the Zeffo case. Either the old Jedi Master didn’t share the content of his discoveries with his former apprentice, either she didn’t care about letting Trilla know about it.

She turned around and looked at his face, he was confused but pleased. If Bogano was unknown to the rest of the galaxy, the Empire would never know where to look for them. She may still have a chance to undo what the Purge Trooper reported to Atty and his men, perhaps they didn’t have contacted the Imperial headquarters of Ontotho, therefore the Inquisitorius was not yet aware of the incident. They could get out of here and after that, reconsider their strategy and goals.

- _We’ll figure it out later,_ _first_ _we have to get back to the shuttle before… They’re coming._

Their loud presence in the Force hinted the mixture of Humans and Clones. She could use their chip to create a diversion, turn the Stormtroopers against their fellow clones, they would be seen as defective, then she would blame Atty for not having reported the matter, threaten him and get back to the ship safely. Yet, just in case, she quickly grabbed three thermal detonators on a dead Purge Trooper’s belt.

_-Yes, I can feel_ _and hear them_ _too._ Cal looked behind, the dim corridor echoed the steps of the incoming squads. He deactivated his lightsaber, though didn’t fix it on his belt. He considered the five dead bodies on the ground, that sort of slaughter was not the perfect representation of a Jedi’s deed. He assumed the Imperials might have the same idea, Cal and Trilla could use it to their advantage. They didn’t need to mention the droid’s statement, it should be convincing enough. At least he hoped so. Yet, why was Trilla now grabbing a helmet ? He looked down at the face of Jango Fett, _one of his clones, faces I_ _once_ _trusted…_

Ahead, flashlights from the Stormtroopers’ blasters and helmets quickly probed the scene, they stopped on the dead Purge troopers before lighting Cal and Trilla, hopefully her red blades helped to make her scary and deterrent.

- _Commander Atty, you will line up the clones at once,_ _they are under arrest._ _They have committed treason._

Her voice was cold, dry, yet the Force revealed the conflict in the Commander, in his men and the determination of the clones. There were fifteen Stormtroopers beside the Commander, among whom eight clones. None of the Stormtroopers moved, neither to turn against the clones, nor to threaten the two Inquisitors in front of them. Except one Sergeant, the same disturbing presence in the Force, a clone. He approached the Commander.

- _Commander, the orders are clear,_ _the signal_ _is not triggered if there is no Jedi around us. I fought b_ _eside_ _the Jedi_ _on Toola_ _when it happened_ _. There is at least one_ _of them_ _here._

The other clones slowly moved to support the Sergeant and raised their weapons.

Cal attempted to contain his anger at the clone’s words, he mentally tried to speak to Trilla, to tell her they had to find another way and avoid another slaughter, that it was too risky. Sixteen against two, they didn’t have a chance. Her mental reply didn’t care about his concern. _Let me handle it, you’ve done enough for today._

_-Commander, do not make me repeat it twice. You will all be seen as traitors if you s_ _tand by_ _t_ _hem_ _._ She slowly stepped forward, her blades ready to be used at anytime. Cal tensed behind, he had a very bad feeling about this. The Commander noticed the helmet in her left hand, as well as the detonators on her belt. He tried to stay calm.

- _Second Sister, the a_ _lert_ _from the Purge Trooper was clear, it’s_ _already_ _been t_ _ransferred_ _to base, reinforcements are coming. I ask you to respect the procedure, surrender your lightsabers and follow us to clear up the matte_ _r. The five Purge troopers have been killed by your lightsabers, and I see no dead Jedi on the ground..._

Once more, the Sergeant spoke loudly, anger palpable in his voice.

- _Commander, they are elusive, they know how to hide their real_ _nature, I saw how Hudorra and Na managed to avoid us after we killed Master Simms._

Cal couldn’t miss it, he met the Chalactan Jedi Master Simms years ago, at the Temple. She had chosen a member of his clan as her Padawan, not a close friend but a clanmate anyway, Noirah Na.

- _For a clone, I’_ _m surprised you remember their names, after all a target is just a target._ _Surely you_ _r unit_ _didn’t let them escape willingly ?_ _You would not dare question your orders,_ _would you_ _?_ Trilla asked with wickedness in her voice before adding : _Besides, if that matters, you’ll be pleased to learn that Hudorra was killed by Lord Vader._

Did that mean that Noirah was alive ? Cal wondered, yet he had to focus on the present, he knew thatTrilla was trying to seed doubts in their mind, something told him it was a waste of time. Apparently, Atty thought the same thing as he retorted it was irrelevant before being cut abruptly by the Sergeant.

- _We_ _all_ _do remember those who served at our side,_ _with whom we fought alongside_ _. We’re just soldiers, not here to question orders : the Jedi are traitors,_ _we had to dispose of them_ _. That’s all. That Jedi sacrificed herself to let the others escape. We just did what we had to do by shooting her down._ Cal gritted his teeth by hearing the contradictions in the clone’s words. He could feel the disturbance in the Force, the clones were puppets, their brain didn’t have the free will to choose their side, they were meant to be replaced in time, yet they still followed the senseless Empire’s orders. In spite of the clone’s determination, he also felt some sort of respect coming from the words, like if the Sergeant spoke about a worthy opponent who had eventually been slain.

- _I am not a Jedi. Even someone as brainless as you can understand that._ Trilla growled. In the darkness of the ruined Temple, with her red double-bladed lightsaber and their black outfit, Cal could only agree with her statement. Appearances might be deceptive. The Stormtroopers seemed to suddenly unanimously share this belief. So they all turned to face him now, except Trilla. Cold sweat traveled down his spine.

Commander Atty broke the silence.

- _This one hasn’t said anything_ _yet_ _, he refused to kill the insurgent_ _out there_ _and his_ _own_ _lightsaber is different. That’s a lot of unusual facts_ _for an Inquisitor_ _…_

_I’ll buy us some time, just run as soon as I move, use the Force and ru_ _n._ Cal mentally notified his idea to Trilla. The Force warned him of the imminent threat, they were about to act, the clones due to their chip, the others due to their distrust and hidden hatred towards the Inquisitors. She told him to do it now. So he summoned as much energy as he could afford, drew in the Force as a whole, let its currents, its endless stream of power overwhelm him and then he unleashed the Force stasis on all of them. As he called to the Force to speed up his pace, he saw that Trilla had already begun her run, using the wall to jump over the squads and land behind them, she had deactivated her lightsaber in the process. He also saw the thermal detonator she had thrown at their enemies’ feet.

Laser bolts hit the wall and remains where Cal stood a few seconds ago, but it was too late, they were already on the other side of the corridor. As the flashlights of their gears tried to catch them, there was no one left to be seen. Their panick reached them through the Force when they noticed the detonator, the blast of the explosion took them down.

Cal and Trilla reached the stairs leading outside of the catacombs, it was quiet save for the fire at some spots, like a crashed speeder or some bush. Stormtroopers from different units patrolled in the vicinity, the reinforcements had arrived. Hopefully, Atty and his men would be quiet forever, making their escape easier. Trilla stopped before him, she hid behind a pillar to assess the situation, Cal quickly came to the conclusion that the shuttle was compromised. He was conflicted about their death, they could have avoided it, yet the escape would have been even much harder, almost impossible. Lecturing her would do no good. He could strive himself to respect some code or ethics, yet his Master’s teachings, the Clone Wars, its aftermath had shown him that war didn’t care about such things in the middle of a fight. He had already experienced it by flirting with the Dark Side.

- _How are we gonna get out of here ?_ Cal asked, the transports didn’t have the means to travel through hyperspace, not even to get them offworld, they could not use their own ship, and the place would soon be crawling with even more Imperial troops coming from the city. Without Atty’s reports, they would investigate to find out what happened.

- _In case you’ve not noticed, that’s what I’m trying to figure out. You always have to make things difficult…_ she whispered, annoyance in her voice.

- _In case you’ve not noticed, it wasn’t my fault. Besides, you’ve made your choice down there._ Cal quietly retorted.

\- _Here I thought you would be pleased with that…_ she replied, raising her eyebrows with fake astonishment. _I did what you couldn’t do._ _You will have to answer for your lack of gratitude later I’m afraid. I hope you still have the energy to get to the main city,_ _prepare for a long run._

_-Wait, what’s your plan ? We’re still wearing our uniform, it won’t help us to remain unnoticed._ The idea to get far away from their first way to escape without guarantee to find another one in a city under the Empire’s rule didn’t help to reassure him.

_-_ _The sector is full of Stormtroopers, we’ll_ _eventually_ _have time to find two suitable armors to ease our access to the city_ _if need be_ _. For now, our black armors will be_ _more_ _useful to_ _blend in the shadow and_ _escape_ _than theirs_ _, as well as th_ _ese things_ _._ Trilla showed him the detonators and the black helmet. With that said, she suddenly ran as fast as the Force could boost her.He had to use the Force to feel her presence, follow her trail. They ran through the forest to head towards the city they had seen from the sky before landing.

The slopes, rocky paths and narrow trails in the forest didn’t prevent them from sneaking out of the area and getting closer to Ontotho city. It was still night time though the Imperial activity around the main entrances was intense.

- _We’re running out of time… They know we are out_ _there_ _, somewhere lurking in the shadows..._ Cal said, catching his breath, hopefully the Force could provide back up, energy and speed up their run, though it remained demanding. In the sky, several Tie Fighters and Imperial shuttles with headlights attempted to find their location, though the thick forests helped to cover them.

- _We don’t need more than a distraction to get into the city. Watch and learn, Padawan._ Trilla replied casually while using her datapad and her comlink, pressing some buttons and entering codes. They were both prone beneath ferns. In more or less than one hour, dawn would break.

- _What are you doing ?_ Some unpleasant feeling spread in his mind. At the same moment, he understood the matter. A dark ship entered the atmosphere, a quick look at it reminded him of the one on Bracca, the Dowutin Inquisitor, her own shuttle. He probed Trilla’s reaction, he didn’t expect to feel her excitement.

- _Even better, just in time. I will almost regret not to be here to watch her face when she’ll be punished by Vader._ Regardless of the surrounding darkness, Cal could see the pride and cunning in her eyes.

- _What are you up to ?_ _I thought no other Inquisitors would come here..._ The danger might be everywhere, Trilla herself might prove to be hard to deal with, yet the Force hinted he’d better stay close to her for the next part.

- _Always asking questions…_ _I will rerout their communicatio_ _n_ _s_ _,_ _scramble our position,_ _slice their encrypted transmissions and_ _give those amateurs_ _fake intel to lure them away._ _The helmet will d_ _istort_ _my voice, it will be easy to deceive them. The detonators will create the distraction we need_ _at the right time_ _._

He was impressed, he didn’t expect her to be capable of doing such things.

- _Where did you learn that ?_

There was a moment of silence before she quietly answered.

- _She taught me once. I have just perfected it._

_-_ _She was not part of your plan, the Dowutin I mean ?_ Cal assumed he’d better talk about the present instead of her former Master, if it made her be more willing to continue their cooperation.

_-_ _I always allow for contingencies._ _She was probably sent by the Grand Inquisitor to check on us._

Cal frowned his eyes, it was supposed to be their mission. Trilla didn’t give time him to utter his doubts.

_-_ _Tell me you didn’t expect him to trust us… I admit she arrived quicker than I thought_ _though._

_Whatever_ _, that_ _oaf in that shuttle will never_ _i_ _magine_ _s_ _uch a thing_ _, it’ll be too late when she understands_ _._ _Slipping through her fingers, how appealing..._ Sometimes, Cal had the impression she was talking to herself, that sounded creepy, as if she wanted to convince herself of something.

- _As for the armors_ _and the cameras_ _?_

_-There is a curfew on every world controlled by the Empire, Stormtroopers will be too busy searching for us instead of watching the shuttle. We probably won’t need them. You can still run ?_ Cal nodded. _That’s settled then. I could slice the network to deactivate the cameras though it would be too conspicuous, if we use our speed properly, they won’t have time to catch us. Why do you always ask silly questions ?_ she taunted him.

He shook his head, he could tell she was resourceful, unorthodox in her own way, they formed an unusual pair yet a pretty good one at the moment, in spite of their differences.

Cal wondered, they had a special partnership, not a relationship really, yet by treating her mean, she seemed keener to speak with him than by being soft and friendly. The problem was that he didn’t enjoy behaving in a rude way to reach her and help her. Their recent conversation on the ship was a good example, he had pressured her to make her talk, when he softened his attitude, she ended their debate.

She played with her comlink and her personal datapad for a few minutes more, the Ninth Sister’s shuttle had had time to land.

- _That’s a TIE/rp Reaper attack lander, there is enough room for both of us. I noticed you’ve never piloted so far, you’ll have to learn._ _I won’t_ _always_ _be your personal drive_ _r_ _._ Trilla informed him, not that he cared about the model or his lack of practice, as long as they have the chance to leave this world and the Empire, he would not ask for more. He waited for her to finish her preparation.

She finally put the helmet on. Cal wondered if he should laugh or feel uneasy at her look, but when she stared at him, sensing his hesitation he could tell she was rolling her eyes.

She grabbed her comlink and started her report.

- _Osk base, do you copy ? This is PT 11-38._ The crackles almost immediately stopped to be replaced by a cautious voice. Cal watched the Imperial activity, some transports were leaving the city, from their elevated position they had the luxury to see most of the garrison’s actions, no one came into their direction.

- _PT 11-38 this is Captain_ _Kellner, what’s your position ? We can’t track your signal. What’s your status ?_ _The teams sent to the Temple haven’t found anyone left._

_-S_ _ir_ _,_ _I’ve_ _tracked down the Jedi_ _out of the Temple_ _, they’ve fled the a_ _rea_ _and are trying to escape near sector Dorn,_ _to reach the_ _auxiliary_ _s_ _paceport_ _outside of the city_ _. Whole squad got killed, I’m on my own. Need back up immediately._ Cal found it credible, the helmet helped to create the proper drama they needed. At least until he heard the officer’s next question.

- _The two of them ? The two traitors ?_ The helmet filtered and concealed her hesitation, without it he would have said that she had only whispered her reply.

- _Yes._ _I can’t take them o_ _ut_ _alone._

_-Send your exact position, reinforcements will be on their way. The Ninth Sister has just arrived to deal with the traitors._

The reason why the Dowutin was the one sent eluded them, probably she wanted to use this opportunity to get rid of two rivals she despised. The other Inquisitors were all assigned to other tasks at the moment.

_-Coordinates are 6-Xesh, 5-Jenth-3._

_-Copy that._ _Keep_ _your eyes_ _on the targets and update your status. We’ll take them_ _out_ _before dawn,_ _there is nowhere to hide there,_ _our troops will deal with them_ _._

Cal struggled to get rid of his grin, the Empire was overconfident, they didn’t focus on contingencies.

The Ninth Sister would probably board a shuttle full of troopers to fly over the area, her ship would wait for them in the hangar, judging by what they saw, there was no roof to prevent a ship from escaping. It was some old-fashioned circular docking bay.

- _Wipe that smile off your face._ Trilla told him, annoyed while removing the helmet. Despite her haughty expression, he could tell she was a bit stressed, her temple and hair were rather sweaty, that was not only due to the temperature.

They waited in silence, they saw the TIE Fighters and shuttles fly towards the area, several transports on the ground headed to the same direction.

- _Can she sense_ _our presence_ _through the Force ?_ Cal inquired.

_-No, she is a brute, her strength relies on her body, neither on her brain nor on the Force._

_-You didn’t get along with her very well, did you ?_ The disdain in her voice was far more palpable than the one she used against him at the beginning. He guessed sarcasm was an improvement after what they had been through.

- _I do not get along with anyone_ _nowadays_ _._ She didn’t bother looking at him while replying.

They would have at least three hundred meters to run through, without cover. They couln’t let themselves be spotted and let the TIEs come back to base.

_-That’s probably your problem._ Cal muttered while watching the city. She quietly turned and gave him a short flick on the tip of the nose. He groaned before turning his head to face her.

_-What was that for ?_

_-Don’t get cocky with me, it bores me. Prepare to run fast at my signal, I won’t wait for you._

At least a dozen transports had left the city, roughly a squadron of TIE fighters and a bunch of shuttles to carry the troopers _and her._ She could feel her presence, she was with the reinforcements, eager to face them, to fight and kill her especially. She noticed that the Dark Side had been quiet for a while in her head, it was more...neutral, it informed her that depending on her choice she would have the opportunity to face the Dowutin in time, they both had to end their rivalry, one way or another.

She put on the helmet again.

- _Captain Kellner, I’ve lost their trail._ _Coordinates are_ _8_ _-Xesh,_ _6_ _-Jenth-_ _5_ _._ _Standing by._

The voice didn’t hide the Captain’s frustration, though it would not cause a problem for them, nor for the dead Purge Trooper.

_-_ _Copy that, you’ll wait_ _there_ _and trigger your_ _flare when I give you the order._

_-Understood Sir._ Trilla ended the communication, and stood up, it was time to get out of this planet. She jumped forward, used the Force to slow her fall and ran right into the main entrance. She smiled, feeling Cal behind her. She would not tell him that sometimes he did have his moments.

They faced two Stormtroopers near the gates, with the night and their speed, they were only a blur, they didn’t have time to react when her lightsaber took them out. Hopefully Cal had had the wits to use his own blade to neutralize the camera on the arch above the entrance. They dragged the bodies away, in a nearby alley behind crates. The main hangar was not far, they didn’t encounter many patrols at this time, some speeders and AT-ST were left unoccupied at some spots. Cal and Trilla were only shadows, nothing noticeable in the empty dark streets so they could easily blend in.

At a corner, they saw the control tower, in charge of the traffic. The Imperials would notice the shuttle’s departure, she wondered if it was worth it to destroy it, there was only one Star Destroyer in orbit of Ontotho, they were not expecting the Ninth Sister’s ship to leave. The fuel refinery was near the hangars and docking bays, by destroying it, their cover would be better.

They saw a few squads of Stormtroopers, watching both locations. Cal and Trilla were hiding behind each side of an arch, it was quiet save for the steps of the troopers in the empty crossway. An AT-ST stood next to a speeder, the timing would be short, they had to catch their attention to get the squad out of their way, then use the thermal detonators to trigger a chain reaction in the refinery.

- _The hangar and the refinery are too close, we have to reach the shuttle first._ Cal sighed, he didn’t see a good way to avoid the Imperial detection.

- _There must be a panel near the hangar doors, it will activate an energy field to prevent them from entering, as soon as we start running, I’ll throw the detonator_ _s_ _towards the reservoirs._

_-I don’t like it. We should have hijacked the AT-ST or something like that._

- _I don’t care, if we play by your rules, we’ll get caught… Wait, what did you just say ?_

_-_ _The AT-ST we saw earlier, we could take one of those and enter the crossway._ The pride in his voice really annoyed her, yet the idea was fine.

The Stormtroopers would be confused, they could get close enough to launch an attack, scatter them and reach the shuttle. Not the safest plan, but it would positively change the odds. She nodded and they came back to the previous Imperial area, only two guards were watching, passive due to the lack of activity in the city, most of the Troopers were already gone to investigate the area around the spaceport. They saw two cameras on each side of the plaza, she used the Force to make them malfunction, if she used her skills to control the whole security network, it would attract the attention of the guards in the control tower. She created a noise with the Force, like stones thrown at a vehicle, as they approached, Cal and Trilla both knocked them out and dragged them away.

- _You’ve ever piloted an AT-ST ?_

_-No, but I believe I can handle it. You’ll handle the guns._

She jumped on it and entered the cockpit, he joined her, there was enough room for two pilots, though the instrument panel didn’t seem obvious. It took them a few minutes to understand the basics, move the legs and the walker’s weaponry. When the walker moved, they hoped it didn’t seem too awkard.

In a few minutes, they reached the hangar. At this moment, her comlink beeped, probably the Captain waiting for her signal. He would soon receive another type of signal.They quickly got the expected effect, the Stormtroopers left their post in front of the hangar, one stopped before them, one hand raised, asking what they were doing here. Cal noticed Trilla’s small grin as she moved the walker forward, he felt the panick in the Stormtrooper who jumped on his side in order to avoid being crushed. He moved the cannons to shoot at the walker, its head exploded and the legs fell on the nearby speeder, the Stormtroopers began to scatter out of reach of their walker’s legs, then regrouped to shoot at them. The shielding was too thick to yield, Cal pressed the button and one rocket took them out, the survivors began to flee. They didn’t have much time, they would raise the alert in a minute.

Trilla opened the hatch and set the detonators timer for two minutes and threw them towards the nearby citerns.

- _Hurry !_

She jumped and ran towards the hangar, Cal was right behind her, he used his blade against the panel to trigger the energy field. The docking bay was empty save for crates and tools in a corner. Trilla was already hijacking the security features to open the TIE. The ramp went down in a few seconds. They both boarded the ship when the alarm rang everywhere around them. The noise of security shuttles grew nearer, the Imperials were about to investigate what had just happened.

- _Sit tight._ Trilla ordered him. The ship matched the Imperial standards, though Cal could tell the Ninth Sister had modified her. She was more a personal shuttle with resources and commodities than a starfighter, yet definitely able to deal with nuisances. The rough take-off made him sick, like if his stomach would leave his body, they were receiving an incoming transmission from the shuttles whose headlights were on them when the refinery exploded. The thrusters were at their maximum when they left the docking bay, the explosion spread vertically, taking down the shuttles due to the blast and creating a black fog of smoke everywhere. They were already on the verge of leaving the atmosphere when the first TIE fighters and shuttles were on their way back to Ontotho city, among them, a furious Ninth Sister.

A squadron was sent to apprehend them yet they were already out of reach when they got free from the pull of the gravity well of the planet. Trilla entered the coordinates of Bogano. The stars stretched, they jumped into hyperspace and left the Empire far behind them, they were out of its grasp.

That was close, Cal didn’t really expect both of them to escape together like that. But they truly had made it. Bogano would be safe, its location was unknown to the rest of the galaxy, save the Zeffo, a species which had vanished long ago. And Cordova, might he be on this world ?

They would have nothing to fear there, neither the Empire nor the Inquisitors or the Sith. _Let’s hope the fauna, if there is any left, is not as hostile as on Zeffo…_ Cal thought, but in any case, they would have some time to rest, think and also decide what to do next. He was pleased to see that she had chosen to help him. Of course he expected her to deny that, to find excuses that she had served her own goals and that she would leave him soon, but he would not believe her. He had sensed that feeling grow within her, she had mistakes to fix, to reconsider and admit that her truth was not completely correct.

- _You have that annoying confident look on your face_ _again_ _, no one has ever told you how irritating it can be ?_ Trilla’s sarcasm brought him back to reality. He looked at her face, she seemed less aggressive, the red and green hues of the cockpit made her a bit mysterious.

- _Yeah, I’ve been told that a lot recently. From you mostly._ Cal retorted, trying to be teasing this time.

_-At least someone sees things for what they are… So, tell me Padawan. What’s your plan ? I’m curious to hear i_ _t_ _._ It sounded genuine, though he already knew she would not hesistate to share her disapproval. He also found it less unnerving to be called Padawan instead of Brother. That last one let a bitter taste in his mouth everytime.

- _Well, I’ve considered it would be worth a try to find the Holocron_ _, see what Cordova might have done on Bogano, if there is any hint left there_ _. W_ _e have to_ _protect those children from the Empire. And...Well, I mean… For months, on Bracca, I’ve kept thinking about_ _retaking the Jedi Temple and gathering Jedi survivors._ _Overtime I had given up..._ _But it could be our chance to rebuild the Order and learn from our mistakes._ Her slight smile told him he was only making a fool of himself.

- _Are you serious ? Of course you are, my poor naive Padawan… You’re delusional._ Her folded arms accurately depicted her lack of agreement.

- _You could help me you know, that would be a way to amend what you did,_ _what you confessed_ _._ _After what you told me before the mission, you know it’s the right thing._ Cal suggested, partially hopeful, partially incentive.

- _Letting you escape is a fair rectification_ _of what I did to you_ _, a scant mercy. Don’t expect more._ _I won’t jeopardize my chance to start over by striking back right away against the Empire._ _We should keep a low profile. I don’t care about heroic redemption, I am not asking to be saved or anything. If I can get rid of the Empire, the Jedi, the Sith, the Dark Side, of all of those who have a control over my life, that’s fine._

Now her smile had vanished, she was serious again, so he decided to be honest.

- _Sparing you, helping you, that was not what I was supposed to do as an Inquisitor, you owe me that._ _If you don’t do it out of conviction, then do it for what I did._ _I took upon myself to show you another path._

_-Careful with that certainty, a rematch would be pretty different now, without your powers boosted by the Dark Side, I can easily crush you._ _Besides, you also did it to save yourself. Don’t play the perfect selfless Jedi with me, I’m not stupid. I tried to use you the same way you tried to use me. We both have our goals. I wanted freedom, the power to shape my future,_ _when_ _you seeked to escape. We both have it now._ He was about to retort when she raised one hand to interrupt him. _Yet, if you really are that naive to think about a New Jedi Order, do not count me in._ _I indeed know what the Empire is capable of, I was part of it,_ _involved in their cruelty_ _._ _Finding a way out of it is more than a blessing._ _Nevertheless, bringing_ _the Empire down, that’s just impossible, even if you had a bunch of Jedi and an army of rebels._ _The only thing you can do to help the children_ _on that list_ _is to destroy the Holocron. Project Harvester was implemented years ago, many have already been caught by the Empire. You can only delay its final goal, not prevent it. You’ve already failed._ Her chin raised slowly, haughty, like if she had given an answer that suffered from no contestation.

- _So what ? We just part ways as if nothing happened ?_ Cal realized that the idea scared him, to be alone again, with no help to accomplish something worth fighting for. She was not the most friendly person he had ever met, yet they had been through a lot over the last days, that meant something in his opinion. They had some reasons to trust each other and work together, they might even become friends, it depended on her more than on him.

- _Possibly. That’s fine by me, there are many worlds to start over._

She meant it, she really considered the idea, even without the Force, he could feel it, that possible outcome spread a sense of defeat in his mind but the Force told him to keep up, unfinished business was not acceptable.

- _Trilla, you could do many_ _good_ _things for the galaxy..._

_-The galaxy hasn’t done anything good to me so far._

Once more, her curt tone didn’t hint she would comply easily. He looked at the swirl of hyperspace, listen to the rumble of the hyperdrive, lost in his thoughts. Then he remembered. He tried to keep a tone even when he told her :

- _Fine, live your life on your own, if selfishness sounds so appealing to you, that’s your problem. Just give me the list of the Jedi survivors, I’ll finish this quest alone._

_But I know the story you told me was not a tale._ _You’ll never get over with your own denial_ _alone_ _,_ _you can’t really admit your mistakes_ _._

She chuckled, then retorted.

- _I don’t know who is the one living in denial here,_ _but I have my idea… I’ll give you the list_ _if you want it_ _, it won’t do you any good. Most of the survivors have been killed, the others were wiser than you are, they’ve just disappeared, out of reach, far from the Empire. As you should do. As I will do. Accept it : The Jedi Order is gone for good, no one will ever bring it back, we have lost. Period._

And yet, he felt that doubt in her tirade. She used the words as a shield, she was afraid to admit it.

_-You see, that’s what is intriguing with you._ _You deny your past as a Jedi, yet you say that WE have lost. You killed your Master because she gave you away, yet YOU would have done the same in that chair._ _You wanted to leave the Empire and live your life, yet you feared the consequences of this choice._ _You told me the same thing with_ _the_ _same words, you needed to confess your burden_ _with someone else_ _, yet you only tried once more to convince youself that your mistakes were in fact necessary. That’s_ _what I call_ _denial, and cowardice._ Cal hoped he had found the balance between confidence and serenity, judging by her face, it was not the case.

She made a sound with her teeth, betraying her impatience and irritation.

- _My my, what do we have here ? A Padawan playing a psychologist ? Save it for someone else. Let me tell you what I see when I look u_ _pon_ _you_ _right now :_

 _You’re just a scared Padawan who wants to prove he has learned a lot about himself, about the Force_ _in spite of his years in hiding._ _A Padawan proud to have rejected the Dark Side_ _but who still feels guilty for his Master's death_ _and can’t control his emotions_ _. A Padawan who u_ _sed to think_ _he was too weak to fit in the Order and now_ _still_ _wants to avenge it, prove to the galaxy that he is strong enough to take down the Empire, the same that has taken down the Order, and then rebuild it. And also redeem the poor little Jedi who_ _was_ _broken by the Empire in the process. That’s bold, foolish,_ _idealistic_ _and pretentious..._

 _W_ _e’ll reach Bogano in a couple of hours. Think about that Cal Kestis._ Trilla winked sarcastically and left him there, alone, she headed to the hold. Cal felt glad not to have a mirror to look at his face, he would probably see a face redder than ever, hard to tell if anger or embarrassment was the most logical reason.

They didn’t speak again before reaching Bogano. Cal tried to sleep in his chair, though each time either his dreams either the Force awakened him. He dreamed of Master Tapal, telling him to give up, that he would do no good to the Jedi legacy. When he remained quiet, his dead Master resumed his attacks against him. When he retorted, he only felt a turmoil within himself that led him back to Zeffo, to look upon the heart of the storm, to drown in it. When he tried to meditate, he saw Prauf, dying on the floor, telling him he had betrayed him by befriending Trilla. The fact that they were not friends didn’t stop Prauf’s accusations, nor his explanations about the influence of the Dark Side and his refusal to give in to his evil emotions. The dreams and visions were short, he woke up and fell asleep right after, too exhausted to stay awake and review his internal conflict.

Suddenly, another vision very clear overwhelmed him. He was in a clearing, thick trees surrounded him, yet he was at the border.Beyond the forest he saw hills and valleys, he saw some kind of activity there. An outpost, something with a familiar layout, a Temple near streams of water and a waterfall. He moved towards it, there were children, teenagers, adults. He recognized their clothes, Jedi robes. He saw the lightsabers, the different and yet so familiar colors of the blades. They were living a reclusive yet independent life. Far from the Empire. They were at peace. Some Jedi were teaching the Younglings there, lifting rocks through the Force, meditating, wielding lightsabers, telling the History of the ancient Jedi.

- _What are you doing Cal ?_ _What will you bring here ?_

He startled and looked behind him, only to see himself. Older, yet more complete. He had a Holocron in the hand, two lightsabers on the belt, the same he had at the moment, Master Odu’s and Tapal’s. He was wearing a brown Jedi Robe, darker than the one he had on the Venator. Several Younglings were looking at him, at them.

- _Master Kestis, who is he ?_

Cal started to shudder, then looked at his own scarred face. The years had left marks on him, though he didn’t see the corruption of the darkness, only a sense of purpose.

- _An uncertainty. Trying to find his place._ His older version said while considering him.

- _Are they the children on the Holocron ?_ Cal asked, troubled.

- _Why would they be them ? There are e_ _nough surviving Younglings_ _here_ _to do what must be done._

_-What must be done ?_

_-There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. If you don’t know that, perhaps you’d better give it up._ The older version grabbed his two lightsabers, blue and orange blades came to life.

- _You’re not real, I’ve had enough visions lately to understand that._

Another voice behind him caught his attention.

- _What makes you think we are not real Cal Kestis ? The question remains, what or who will you bring here ?_

_-Master K’Kruhk ?_

The massive Whiphid Jedi Master stood a few meters away, his hat and Jedi robe making him somehow mystical.

- _There is no dishonour in your choice, as long as you know why you have decided to make it and can face its consequences._ He began to withdraw towards the Jedi outpost.

The connection in his brain suddenly worked.

- _Master wait ! Teron, you know him, the Imperial officer. What about him ?_

 _-If you already know him, why don’t you ask_ _him directly_ _?_ The vision became darker until he fell, the ground collapsed into an endless abyss.

_-Hey wake up Kestis !_ Trilla told him. His eyes opened, his throat was dry, he felt sweat on his forehead. She was still piloting the ship. They had left hyperspace, a green and blue planet filled the canopy of the ship,

- _Not that I feel sorry to interrupt your nap, dreams or whatever, but we still have to decide where we land, a whole planet for two, that’s wide._

He rubbed his face, yawned and considered the planet, if it was deeply connected to the Zeffo, they would probably feel echoes of their presence once they’ve entered the atmosphere.

- _Just reach the surface, we’ll figure it out down there._

As they approached the planet, the same sensation due to the wind almost unbalanced the ship. They detected a signal from a lightning rod on their scanner near the northern hemisphere, it seemed to channel the electromagnetic winds. The energy was powerful, unnatural. It was an ancient device still in working order. They followed the trail to hover over mesas and wetlands, weird crevices and ravines in the ground hinted the weight of erosion over the years.

They saw some weird constructions, like an outpost, but it seemed abandoned and rusty. The nature itself seemed to claim its rights. A tall construction stood near the edge of a mesa, made of minerals, they saw Zeffo statues in its vicinity. They noticed a massive sleepy creature on an opposite mesa. They didn’t have any ideas about its species, they had never seen such a creature. They decided to land farther from the two places, where they would be less exposed to the creature or the possible defensive systems of the potential Zeffo Temple. It would not take long to reach the other mesas on foot.

Several little creatures whose heads were visible above their burrows gauged them. As they exited the ship, the smell of fresh dew filled up Cal’s nostrils. The mud under his soles, the grass and the fresh air pleased him. That was quite a place for a Jedi to retire. He ate his insipid food in tubes while looking at the landscape, the shiny sun was a nice change.

- _If Cordova has_ _ever_ _been here, we’d better check_ _out_ _the outpost first._ Cal informed Trilla, whose eyes were focused on the creature, looking like a dragon without wings, with both mammalian and amphibian traits.

- _I’ll explore the area on my own, go where you want, we’ll meet up later._ Trilla said, her voice elusive.

_-Are you sure ? I mean, we don’t know what we’ll find, there may be some dangers or anything like that…_ Cal didn’t see a reason to split up at the moment, though his curiosity was stronger, he wanted to find out some secrets here, his intuition hinted he would not regret it.

_-Don’t get yourself killed then._ She started to leave when Cal called her once more.

- _Hey Trilla !_

_-If I want to leave this planet, I give you my word, you’ll be the first living being on that world to know it._ Her sarcastic smile triggered a sigh of frustration from Cal.

_Fine, fine, follow me and I’ll run away from you, run away from me and I’ll follow you… You really_ _are deranged sometimes Trilla…_ Cal rolled his eyes and headed towards the ancient outpost.

He encountered a few passive creatures, rather friendly yet fearful. Other creatures like big rats or worms tried to attack him, his lightsaber was enough to scatter and deter them. He reached a circular room with fans on the floor and the walls when he noticed the exact same sphere seen on Zeffo in the middle, he could still feel the echo of Cordova’s excitement while he studied it. Some blueprints and notes were still on the table on the other side. The sphere was damaged, he wondered why Cordova left in a hurry. Clearly this place had not been occupied for years, but if the planet was away from the galaxy’s business, it was a perfect shelter for a Jedi like Cordova.

He left and headed towards a nearby workshop, on the heights of the mesas, he touched some Zeffo statues, like on Zeffo, they were looking at _a vault ? They called that sort of tower a vault ? It will be worth a visit soon then._ He also saw the same friendly creatures and their nests, yet some of them had been recently killed. He could feel the echo of the predatory nature, a part of the fauna had to be dealt with carefully.

That planet was strong in the Force, he felt the attraction on many locations, he felt almost dizzy, sometimes the echoes might be hard to digest. He could not disperse himself, he should proceed step by step. This workshop was the starting point, where Cordova lived. He should uncover the secrets of this place, then search for relevant information in its surroundings and finally go to the vault. As he entered the main circular room of the workshop, he noticed a water filter, a larder with stale and edible lyophilized food as well as other items, it was mostly used as a storage room. He noticed other blueprints about the fauna, it mentioned some Bog rats, Splox, Boglings, Zaur, Para fish, Oggdos and its cousin Oggdo Bogdo, but also a Binog. Cordova seemed fascinated by this creature. _The one we saw on the mesa_. According to Cordova, the Zeffo were the first to study this ancient living-being. He entered Cordova’s private room, small and modest, a bed and some supplies. He opened a chest and saw some Jedi robes. They would fit him, they were a bit old and dusty, though it was far better than this cursed Inquisitor garb he had been forced to wear over the last days. He had to tell Trilla about his discoveries here. Though many things had yet to be found.

A rusty fan also caught his attention, still working yet something felt special about it. He froze it thanks to the Force and entered into the small room beyond. There were other blueprints, plans, notes, items and tools, even some lightsaber parts. He could even try to rebuild Master Tapal’s lightsaber. Yet, he felt it, slight but real, the echo he experienced on Zeffo. That little unusual bipedal droid he was now watching, he was a bit dusty, rusty and had run out of battery, yet nothing hinted he would not work with the proper amount of energy. There were sockets, batteries and cables to reload it. Did Cordova gave his own droid up by leaving Bogano ? Or did something happen and that two-leg-droid decided to die out ? When he touched it, he felt many things, courage, loyalty, frienship, devotion, purpose, sense of duty, commitment, resourcefulness. Cordova was fond of him, why did he leave him behind ? He connected the little droid to the nearby battery, his rectangular dusty and rusty face quickly moved and lightened as two eyes were now scanning and watching him closely.

- _Booop-Beeeep-Beeeeep-beep-booop ?_

That was a lot to welcome someone. In binary at least.

- _Slow down my little friend, I’m not here to harm you, relax. You’ve been here for five years at least, right ? Yeah it’s been a while, you are in a pretty bad shape. Sorry, didn’t mean to offend you. My name is Cal. A Jedi ? Well, that’s a..._ _pretty_ _long story, what’s your name already ?_

_-Beep-Beep_ __

_-Nice to meet you, BD-1. I guess we have a lot to talk about._


	10. A tacit alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cal and Trilla explore Bogano on their own to seek answers, sometimes the Force has a weird sense of humor to make things happen.  
> BD quickly chooses his side in their unusual duo.
> 
> The Empire launches the first part of their plan about the Holocron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following part of the story, things begin to set in place for the next part of the story, more characters will come back.  
> I have my own idea for the priority in the next chapters, but if you have a preference about it, let me know. "Dathomir or Kashyyyk, it's your choice" as Greez might have said.
> 
> Thank you all for your reading, I hope the story still pleases you, I personally really enjoy writing it, I hope it's noticeable when you read it.  
> Take care with that virus out there...

**Chapter 10/ A tacit alliance**

As she walked away from him, she was rather pleased to see that for once, he didn’t insist and began his own quest to uncover the secrets of this abandoned place. Not that she wasn’t interested in exploring the area or in finding out what was the purpose of Cordova’s researches here, the Zeffo’s relation to the Force was indeed a rather intriguing case. She didn’t really hate his company either, he was a nice changed compared to the other Inquisitors or the different kind of Imperial troopers or officers. She simply needed to be alone and think. She had already had plenty of times to reconsider the recent events, and yet she was still puzzled about her future. About him.

She followed a path near their ship leading downward, she entered a circular room and saw a Zeffo sphere with the same socket they had seen in the tomb of Eilram. It was quiet there, she sat and opened her mind to meditate. She had the impression to be in the sky, hidden by some eerie mist, though it was more a thick fog than a light haze. She followed the current, reached out, let the Force decide of her spiritual meditation.

She didn’t know why, but he occupied a significant part of her thoughts. He did his best to reach her, convince her, explain his thoughts and ideas. He tried to be friendly, to create some kind of connection with her so that they could face the threat that represented the Empire for both of them, in spite of what she had done to him. Funny or ironic thing, she had the impression that the wound, the scar she had caused on his face was more a reminder of her own action for herself than for him.She had confessed a part of her past, he had listened and offered again his help, showed understanding and mercy. She had not mentioned the few Jedi she had killed, though she was sure he would be willing to show forgiveness. She refused to fully trust him, she was afraid to take that chance, but she knew he was worth it, it was just not something she was used to.

She had read his files, she knew his struggles when it came to feelings, emotions, interactions with others. He felt more comfortable with a small number of people instead of sticking with too many. They were not very different on that point. Yet she could not make him understand why his quest was pointless, he was too stubborn. He knew he should not take the risk to expose himself again, yet he would do just so anyway. Therefore, he would expose her as well, and that was something she was not willing to allow, not after what she had been through. What they had both been through.

At last, she had found a way to leave the Empire. Bogano was located in a sector where they would never find her, where she could be safe, rest and start over. Kestis didn’t seem to realize what it meant for her, in a galaxy where most of the systems were under the influence of the Empire. If they left or travelled to another busy world, they would attract attention, they had to keep a low profile. Considering what he knew about her, leaving him was a danger, he would be captured and revealed her position under torture before being executed for treason. If she left him alone on Bogano, if she fled somewhere else, she was sure that he would find a way to get offworld and eventually get caught and give the means to the Empire to track her own possible final destination. In any case, they would be in danger.Even if he was not the worst company, the idea to spend the next days or weeks with him didn’t thrill her, she feared what his influence or presence may spark in her,yet they had to stick together.

She was not one who enjoyed being surrounded by many people, she used to prefer to be on her own. Even as a Jedi Padawan, she didn’t have much friends, her personality was rather lonely, she had her pride and principles. Back in the days, she endeavored herself to be friendly with her fellow Jedi to preserve a stability in her daily life at the Temple, even if she did not miss an opportunity to stay alone in her own room. She used to think the others didn’t understand her, for sure she didn’t understand their lack of wit too. Isolation and meditation eased her temper. Relying on others had always been a struggle, she used to think that it would be easier to deal with a matter alone, to handle it herself and focus on her own situation.

Cere never pressured her against her will to spend time with people, she lectured her from time to time if she was cold or distant, though Cere was already an unorthodox Jedi herself, a bit dare-devil in her opinion, so her former Master wasn’t the most suitable person to lecture her about the proper Jedi teachings and behavior. The irony was that Jedi didn’t encourage their own kind to have a close form attachment, so it didn’t sound rational to create a deep form of friendship with anyone. The training under Cere’s guidance had created a slight Force bond, common between Master and Apprentice, Cere could sense her thoughts and way of thinking, it didn’t mean she had helped her to overcome her narrow vision of attachment and friendship.

She had wondered a lot about Cere’s choice to choose her as her Padawan, considering what she had recently read in Kestis’ files, she assumed Jedi liked to keep a balance between the tempers of the Masters and their Padawan, the opposites attract. In any case, she had never thought that her life as a Jedi would one day change so drastically, that Order 66 would one day happen, even at the climax of the Clone Wars.

She did fight on several worlds by her Master’s side. Beside the Clones as well. She never really appreciated them, they were different, their own presence in the Force was disturbing, unnatural really, they all looked similar to one another and yet unique in their own way. As a Jedi Commander of the Grand Army of the Republic, she was supposed to lead them, inspire them. They didn’t need the Jedi at any time, their training on Kamino and their Mandalorian background had shaped their common identity as warriors and soldiers, not exactly what a Jedi should strive to become. Besides, she had seen too many of them die to risk herself to create a friendship with any of them, it would have implied to care for them and expose herself to feel pain if they died. They were meant to die anyway, yet they remained living beings, not droids. Their death created a shift in the Force.

The Jedi used to say that every single member of the Order was supposed to let go of everything one may fear to lose, yet without fear of losing anything, they would be insensitive, distant and alone, it wasn’t relevant as peacekeepers, Jedi should feel compassion and understanding for those around them. Otherwise, they should have done what the first Jedi did millennia ago, live on a remote planet and focus on their connection to the Force. What Kestis and her could do now, though she was convinced he would not fit for a life of retirement like that, with her. Yet, the Jedi wanted to make him a Consular, to study the past and uncover hidden secrets. That was confusing, Bogano offered both possibilities. Why everything was confusing when it came to him ?

During the Clone wars, she had felt the wound in the Force due to the loss of too many lives. Jedi, Clones, civilians, innocent people died, the shift in the Living Force influenced the Cosmic Force as a consequence, like a transfer of essence. She used to withdraw into herself to protect her own sanity.Yet, when Order 66 came, when they turned against them, when she saw the Temple in ruins, burning, be desecrated, the Jedi die, she was wounded herself, even more when they escaped and that sensation settled in her very being. Cere had led them away with a bunch of scared Younglings they had found in the middle of the slaughter.

She was about one year old when a Jedi seeker found her on her homeworld, the Archives mentioned she came from Corellia, people from this planet were known for their bad temper. She didn’t really care what other people may think of her, yet the Jedi teachings had not helped her to get rid of her inner nature, even after sixteen years in their ranks. Their teachings never prepared her for the pain she was about to experience when Cere abandoned them and gave them away.

Overtime she had found out that the underground of the Jedi Temple led either to the lower levels of Coruscant, where clones were already waiting for Jedi who may have attempted to hide there, either to the edge of the preccinct of the Temple, that’s where they caught Cere. She wondered how she survived her capture, why they didn’t kill her right away as the others in the Temple. She would have expected her former Master to fight until her last breath, considering her reputation. She would never know the truth, she wasn’t there, all she knew was that the three last Younglings left with her relied on her to survive and she had failed them when trapped in the maze of the underground.

The clones had found them days later and captured her. Killing the others in the process. She had considered her actions at the moment, how she could have prevented it, she had never seen a possibility to defeat them, they were outnumbered by the Clones, the shots came from every direction, she got injured and when she fell, they stunned her. Only to awake in that cursed torture chair.

The yellow eyes were the first thing she noticed, not even the bruises on her body, but the dread in her mind due to the Dark Side that oozed from the Pau’an before her. He knew her name. He quickly revealed her that the Order had fallen, that the Jedi were dead, the survivors were brought here to be turned. They had to open their eyes if they wished to survive. She felt several weakened, tortured and broken Jedi around her, that place aimed at turning them to the Dark Side. At first, she assumed she would die, helpless, that she had failed utterly and completely her mission, the Younglings were dead because of her. But no. He told her he knew about her Master, Trilla was here because of Cere’s betrayal. Cere wanted to save herself instead of protecting her Padawan, the Younglings’ death was only a contingency, the Clones failed to capture them. It was a lie, and a truth. The clones had asked them to drop their weapons, yet when they spotted them, cornered, they started to shoot before the Jedi had time to make the first move.

He explained to her that Jedi survivors could serve a new purpose, that the Republic was flawed. That last statement was already common among the Jedi, many used to think that politicians could not be trusted and that the Republic had lost its core values. She sensed some of them around her, some survivors had died because of the torture, others were losing their mind, others turned to the Dark Side, others were even forced to fight each other. The emotions overwhelmed her, she heard that voice in her head, scary at first, then twisted and persuasive. The Dark Side.

He claimed he was the Grand Inquisitor, that his mission was to save the former Jedi from the Council’s lies, to help them to see the truth. She called him a traitor, he called her a gullible fool. He warned her that she would understand one way or another. If she wanted to leave this place alive, there was only one choice to make, and she would have the chance to avenge them. To slay her Master for her betrayal. She tried to reach her Master’s mind through their bond, to ask for guidance, explanations, faith, she felt a void, blackness, nothing. She was there, yet far far away.

At this point, the torture process was not a well-oiled machine, the Empire was still finding the balance to break the Jedi without killing them or destroying their mind. It was better to turn them in order to serve the Empire’s cause willingly instead of having an empty shell barely capable of understanding what was going on or who may become an unpredictable and vicious assassin.

She tried to act as a Jedi, to empty her mind, to find a shelter as she used to do it thanks to the Light, alone, in a quiet stream of water, to follow the current. The intensity and the waves of energy around her crushed her will, the ocean was out of control, she would only drown in the darkness. The pain reached her. The Inquisitor left her between the hands of two clones with new armors. She whined, she saw the sparks of electricity, the contact made her scream, they partially burned her chest, arms and legs for several hours, with different degrees of intensity. She had never yelled like that before, she lost control, she was not lucid. At this moment, she only heard the voice of the Dark Side grow stronger in her mind, calling to her, begging for her to react and use her own power to free herself, to avenge the innocent younglings and kill her Master.

The torture lasted long enough, she lost notion of time, she was thirsty, hungry, they drugged her to make her feel dizzy, angry, desperate, to confuse her. They tricked her senses, her nerves, she didn’t feel her body. She pissed herself, she threw up, she saw her soiled Jedi robe, dirty due to days in the underground, defiled by the torture, her burnt skin, her sweat, her urine, her vomit, her blood when razors slowly mutilated her arms. And it was all Cere’s fault according to the voice. They drugged her several times, she didn’t feel pain, they inflicted more damage upon her, then the pain suddenly came back, to disappear right after. It was infernal, she feared she would die. The voice told her it didn’t have to end like this, that she just had to choose if she didn’t want to die for nothing. That the Jedi were responsible, especially her Master. She hesitated, it sounded fair, yet wrong. She cried, she was alone. She realized that no one would ever help again, the same help she used to reject as a Padawan, no Jedi would ever be here again to provide back up. For, they were responsible for that awful situation, those who were not dead at least.

The Grand Inquisitor came back, a fake smile of compassion on his face. He called her by her full name _Trilla Suduri, so close to understanding the truth, so close to letting your chance_ _of survival_ _slip away._

He snapped his fingers, the Clones tore up her pants and Jedi skirt, then stepped back. The torture chair entered into action again, sprayed acid on her thighs, on her legs, she yelled so loud that her voice broke. They had reached the next level of pain, she would never recover from that, the flesh itself was damaged, her nerves almost seemed to no longer work, even without the drugs. She might never walk again. She wished to die. The Inquisitor seemed to understand her thoughts, her sense of defeat. _Walk ? As long as you are on the right track, you don’t have to worry about that._ _Die ? That is another matter. You have not yet experienced what pain really means._

He snapped his fingers again. Though this time, the torture chair drugged her, the pain vanished. They removed her boots and socks to reveal her bare feet, she didn’t feel her body but she knew what was coming. Needles appeared, the restraints were useless, she could not struggle, though she shook and shivered. The Clones forced her to look down, eyes opened to watch as the needles entered the flesh and moved upward, how the nails were torn out from the root of the toes, she saw the blood, the trembling of her whole body, she couldn’t control it. The pain came back, she wondered how it was possible not to pass out. She saw the extent of the damage on her lower body. Regardless of what they had done to her chest and arms earlier, she had the feeling to be nothing more than a puppet. She didn’t know how long it had lasted. But her inner pain, her physical injuries, they would always remind her of what had happened. _Master, why ? What have I done to you ?_ She felt the tears on her cheeks, she was broken. The clones moved her head up. The Grand Inquisitor activated a red lightsaber and glared at her. _Looks like there is only your face left my dear. Or are you ready to reconsiderate your decision ?_ _It would be a shame to mutilate_ _you_ _more than that._ _She is waiting for you not far from here, you can do what is right. It is only up to you…_ _Second_ _Sister._

The blade grew nearer, the voice became even louder, she felt like her head would explode. _React, kill or be killed, kill your true enemy. She deserves it, not you._ _Don’t let her escape her fate._ _This power is yours. Do it_ _!_

He asked her again as the light now blinded her, she closed her eyes, she didn’t want to speak, but her voice had enough strength to let a whisper be heard. _Yes._

He deactivated his lightsaber, she opened her eyes and looked at him, his smug face told her it was over. She was broken. _But you’ll be whole again soon._ She was dragged away, they sedated her, cleaned and healed partially her wounds, placed her in a Bacta tank for several hours. When she awoke, her whole body ached, her mind was clouded. Only the voice was audible, _Kill her. Kill her. Kill her._ They gave her new dark clothes and a weird lightsaber hilt, she didn’t know where her former lightsaber was. Putting them on, after what her body had just endured, that was a punishment in itself. They told her the pain would make her stronger. They led her to the Interrogation Chamber. She saw her Master. She seemed to be in a better shape than her, though weakened and twisted. She thought about the Younglings, of what the new Empire had done to her, of what Cere had done to her. The voice was loud, so loud that she acted quickly, choked her Master and broke her neck. She felt a void, an emptiness, and yet a feeling of power due to the Dark Side.

When she left, she was met by a furious Grand Inquisitor, she was supposed to torture her Master, not to kill her. She was tortured again after that, mentally tortured, forced to relive the recent events, punished for her lack of control. She spent days in a cell, isolated, she thought she would become insane. Grief, anger, sorrow, pain, she was overwhelmed by emotions. She relied on the Dark Side to feed her, to keep her alive, but it was not enough, she lacked of energy at some point. She fell asleep or unconscious. She awoke days later in the medical bay. She was not the same. She had the feeling she had died to be reborn. Only the Force, no, the Dark Side could help her. All the Jedi survivors were meant to end like this. That’s what she had done to Cal Kestis, what he was supposed to inflict one day upon another Jedi. Instead, he had refused to kill her when he had the chance and helped her.

Thus, here she was now on Bogano. After five years of nightmare, someone who had been through the same process, because of her, had offered her another path to realize her dream of fleeing her jail. A broken Padawan like her. Nothing exceptional about him save his gifts in the Force and his determination to do the right thing. She almost saw him as a Youngling she could have saved, a Youngling who had escaped the Empire, what they could have become, what she could become. Yet he had saved her, against her will at first but for her own good. On Ontotho, the choice was the right one, she knew that, the Clones only eased her choice. The files she had read, his behavior, what happened on Zeffo, she should be thankful for that. Yet she could not say it aloud, because he would be more insistent to befriend her, to trust her, show compassion and mercy, that would make her feel even more guilty. Her mask had been broken both physically and mentally when he spared her that fateful day. On a backwater planet in a huge galaxy, he had showed her that her place was not in the Empire. Like his own.

He wanted to save the children, he said she had to amend her actions, that it would be a start. But the children would be in danger anyway, they could not gather them and teach them the ways of the Force. The idea was not logical. Nonetheless, she could help him, yes, she could convince him to reconsider his choice and destroy the Holocron. That was the best choice to make. She would not be a Jedi, but she could be Trilla.

She heard a noise behind her, she startled, opened her eyes then turned around. There was a damaged door. She felt something. _Fear, hunger, tiredness, loneliness._ She saw a small creature, it was hiding from something. She got up and approached, the creature withdrew in the shadows, then didn’t move, like the scared animal it was, waiting to be killed.

- _I won’t do you a thing little one. Come closer._

It was rather cute, a furry small creature, with big eyes, though thin legs, the same they had seen when the shuttle had landed near burrows in the bog. She could feel the emotions of the creature, the thoughts were pretty limited, only raw feelings. But she could ease its concern, reassure it that there was nothing to fear. The creature seeemed to comply easily, of course its will was pretty limited. It seemed to speak to her. _Nest. Pack. Danger. Protection._

The creature seemed to ask for her help. It was cautious, looking at her with its big eyes, in this empty room, there was nothing only the currents of the Force from the Zeffo sphere, the grass and rusty metal told her that even Cordova had not come here for years. She told the creature that it was right, it was safe here. The creature said no. It asked for help again. But against what ? The creature asked if it could show her, if she could help. It sounded weird in the Force. It wasn’t about trust. The creature hinted that the packs were in danger. _What packs ?_ Every pack according to the creature. Its own, the others’, hers.

- _Mine ? I’m alone here._ Trilla frowned and was about to withdraw when the creature slowly followed her, tilted its head then headed to the mesa while looking at her, asking her to follow. She sighed then decided she needed fresh air, the recent meditation had left her a bit sick. Yet aware of her situation.

The creature led her from one mesa to the next, until a place where she saw two circular holes in the ground. The soft wind helped her to center her mind. She looked behind her, on a remote mesa she saw the huge creature she had seen from the sky, she also sensed Cal’s excitement. He had found something very interesting. She shook her head, no doubt he would be impatient to share it with her.

She looked beneath, in the area under the holes, she saw and felt it. _Fear, danger, death, prey, food, hunt._

_-What kind of monster is that ugly thing ?_ Trilla whispered, disgust in her voice. She had seen many weird things in her life on many planets, but that creature… That was something. The fact that it was now looking at her and managed to jump high enough to land on the other side of the hole was unexpected. She grabbed her lightsaber and ignited it. The red blades seemed somehow alien in her hands now, the little creature was hiding behind her legs though focused on the big creature, roughly four or five meters long. It looked carnivorous, amphibian, some sort of batrachian. Three green eyes, impressive ranges of teeth were closely staring at her. Its brown skin with orange speckles seemed thick, scaly and resitant. She suspected it to be the alpha predator of this planet for most of the creatures around here. She tried to reach its mind, it seemed immune to the Force, she just felt aggressive feelings, against her, she looked like a decent meal.

- _Let’s do it the hard way then._ Trilla snorted, though her confidence quickly vanished when in a second a very long adhesive tongue came out of its maw to wrap her up, she didn’t have time to yell as she felt herself being pulled, the creature was about to eat her up. The tongue was long enough to reach the other side of the hole, so before it came back to square one, that is to say right between the creature’s teeth, she had time to move her wrist and the blade cut the tongue in two. She fell in the area below, hard on her right ankle. She felt it though contained the pain through the Force, she had a sprained ankle. She gritted her teeth when the shock wave unbalanced her, the creature had jumped down, it was back, ready to dispose of her, even without its tongue. She summoned the Force to avoid its onslaught and landed a few lightsaber hits. The creature barely reacted. It suddenly used its palmed claws to attack her, she dodged, the pain was intense in her ankle, she cursed herself, she would need several days to recover, provided that she gets out of here alive. She had no choice. She reached out and called him through the Force. _Kestis, I_ _really_ _need your help,_ _hurry_ _!_

The ferocity of the creature was impressive, she kept her eyes on it, she barely sensed the little creature at the edge of the hole, scared for her, scared for its own survival, scared because of the predator. That same predator smelled awful, it resisted her attacks, she had already landed several blows without noticing visible results. So she decided to change her tactics. She aimed at the eyes, she managed to put out its right eye, though the two others seeemed to ooze its anger, the creature was definitely willing to finish her up and taste her dead body. She tried to jump over it to attack the tail though she was hit by a powerful kick that threw her against the wall, the pain in her shoulder made her drop her lightsaber, she landed in a puddle of muddy water. The creature aimed at the hilt and crushed it in the mud. She felt dread run through her spine, she would not make it.

She felt the creature’s satisfaction, ready to crunch her. Its maw swelled, ready for the final move. It suddenly stopped, she didn’t expect him to have such an effect on her, but she felt glad to see him. The creature’s eyes looked up. To meet two blades, one orange, one blue which sank in the two remaining eyes. The creature wavered, but Cal unleashed several blows on its head while he straddled it. She could feel that the creature’s vital energy was quickly diminishing

She was surprised to see he was not alone, a small droid had just jumped off his shoulders to approach her.

- _BD, take care of her ! I’ll deal with that Oggdo._ Cal growled, keeping up his good pace to get rid of the Oggdo creature.

The bipedal white and red droid seemed friendly, enthusiastic, yet a bit rusty and cautious when he approached her, he scanned her, chirped and seemed to chide her, as if she was a careless child. She didn’t understand a thing of what he may have said.

She heard the muffled scream of pain, the creature suddenly stood up then clumsily fell on its side, dead. Cal was unbalanced and landed on the other side, in the grass and the mud. Both his lightsabers were still alight. He quickly got up to check that the creature no longer moved, indeed, it was finally dead. He fixed the weapons on his hilt, and sighed in relief.

The little droid turned his head towards Cal and the creature, he rushed to join him. He beeped with excitation and jumped up and down on the spot, though she could be sure that he had asked a question. He scanned the creature while Cal replied with a chuckle.

- _No, we are not doing that again, for sure !_ Then he turned to look at her, still on the ground, dirty and defeated. She saw concern on his face and he quickly came next to her to help her.

- _You took your time, you know how to play hard to get…_ Trilla said with sarcasm, one hand on her ankle.

- _Sorry, we were busy in the workshop. Trilla, this is BD-1, Eno Cordova’s personal droid. H_ _e_ _has told me he is willing to help us._ Cal replied with satisfaction.

She looked at him, mud on the Inquisitor garb, on his face, which was also a bit sweaty and his messy hair as well. She wanted to say thank you, that he was not ready for an Imperial parade, and that she was glad to see him, that she really thought this creature would kill her. But the words were stuck in her throat.

The droid scanned her again and beeped worriedly.

- _Your right ankle, you’re all right ?_ Cal asked, holding her a hand to help her.

She froze, she would not get up alone, with the adrenaline gone, the pain was too intense. And she was not willing to take his hand if it gave him an echo of... _of what, you already told him… If you are to work together, you’d better accept it._ She tried to hide her recalcitrance but took his left gloved hand with hers. Hopefully, he didn’t seem to tense at the contact, he placed her arm on his shoulders to support her.

- _BD, we need to get back to the workshop, lead the way._ Cal told him.

The little droid focused his two eyes on Trilla then beeped with determination. A small green vial was propelled from his reactangular head, his antennas seemed to twirl with pride. Trilla caught it in her palm, she knew what it was but Cal spoke before.

- _Healing stims ? You’re full of surprises you know bud._

_-You know how to make friends… Thanks, droid._ Trilla said, trying to be neutral. Though the relief was sincere when the fluid spread in her body. BD-1 tilted his head and looked at her then at Cal. He warbled, inquiring.

- _Well, we’ll have time to discuss that, I promise._

_-What did he ask ? I guess it was worth it to learn binary on that Venator…_ She said with a low voice.

- _He asked if you were a Jedi too._ Cal said, his face reddened with awkwardness. _How do you know about the place where I learned binary though ?_

She stopped and looked at him, he instinctively withdrew his head as they were close, though she replied with a tone which imitated his own.

- _Well, we’ll have time to discuss that, I promise._

_-Promise from you, that’s…promising I suppose._ Cal replied, puzzled. Trilla used the Force to summon her broken lightsaber, no doubt about it, it would never work again, the crystal had shattered, the hilt was in a pretty bad shape, water had ruined the components inside, regardless of the Oggdo’s attacks.

- _I’ll give you Master Odu’s. In Cordova’s workshop you’ll change it if you want, there are some useful items there. We could use this place for a while, it’s safe. BD told me there is no other Oggdo like this one in the vicinity. It’s not the regular kind of creatures_ _crawling around the area_ _._

_-Looks like there is no other choice with my ankle._ She groaned.

- _See, I knew you were not that obstinate._ Cal said, teasing as they were following BD out of the dead end.

_-Compared to you, that’s hard to say the opposite… Wait._

They looked behind to see a creature, _a bogling_ Cal informed her, who had jumped from the upper level to reach the room. The creature approached the other extremity where a dead bogling was lying on the ground.

- _Move closer Cal, I want to know if you feel an echo._ Trilla said, her tone revealed her personal interest in her request.

Cal was a bit surprised to hear his first name from her, though pleased, he smiled and agreed. He let her rest against the wall when he approached the little creature. He sensed both sadness and relief. The other dead creature echoed its death due to the Oggdo, it fought back trying to protect its family though didn’t stand a chance. This little one had escaped through the burrows and hid far from here. He told Trilla about that, the bogling was now looking at them, its eyes revealed its thought. _New pack, new start._

_-This one wants to join us._ Cal said, Trilla nodded, that was fine, if she had to spend days alone to recover, that little creature could be easily tamed. They left to get back to BD who was becoming impatient for their dawdling in that hole. He wanted to discuss Jedi business with them.

As they reached the workshop, Cal led Trilla to Cordova’s main room so that she could rest, the bogling seemed to find the place rather enjoyable and curled itself on the floor next to Trilla.

Cal grabbed a chair and BD came next to him and began his long binary speech. It lasted a few seconds, enough to give Trilla a headache.

- _Your droid can be useful, though the noises, that’s unbearable._

BD beeped vigorously. Cal chuckled but softly replied :

- _Careful BD, she hasn’t finished her training, she can be pretty angry sometimes…_

_-Okay, the two of you won’t make fun of me for long, that’s not going to work._

_-See ? I told you._ Cal rolled his eyes before adding. _BD simply thinks that you are a bit disrespectful and ungrateful for a Jedi._ Considering the way Trilla’s eyes widened, Cal quickly finished his sentence. _I didn’t say anything, I swear._ Cal said while raising his hands to surrender.

Cal informed her of his discovery about the Vault, the Zeffo sphere, the Jedi workshop, Cordova’s researches, and what BD had already told him, about Cordova who left right after his vision about the doom of the Order, Cal had told him about the Purge and the Empire. Though it didn’t explain why Cordova left BD alone here. Trilla guessed Cal had not said anything about their time in the Empire as Inquisitors, the droid didn’t know what their armors meant. The droid was either naive either confident to trust them so easily. Or Cal really looked like what he was, or could not be seen as what he was not.

The Zeffo Vault seemed to be the key to this place. Connected to the big Binog out there, sleeping on a mesa. That was their next goal.

- _If you want to come with me to the Vault, I’ll wait for you to recover,_ _there is still a lot of things to discover here,_ _otherwise I will go with BD tomorrow. That’s up to you. I won’t force you to do anything about the Holocron. Though I still think we can use it instead of destroying_ _it_ _. At least we agree that it can’t fall into the hands of the Empire._

_There is a sonic shower still working in the side room, I’ll take one and change, it won’t_ _do any_ _harm. By the way, huh...There are some Jedi robes in that chest over there, I’ll pick some of them, if you don’t mind. This Inquisitor garb, I’m done with it. There is still some edible food in the larder, if you need anything, just ask._ _You need to rest._

Cal told her, both glad and tired, he began to leave the room to give her some privacy.

- _Cal ?_ Trilla called him again,

He froze though turned around to look at her, cautious.

- _Yes ?_

Her face was neutral, he could feel that she had some things to tell him, though after a few seconds, she simply said.

- _Thank you for your help._

Cal looked around the workshop, to hide his discomfort and pleasure, then quietly replied before leaving with BD right behind him :

- _Anytime._

- _Cal._

He could get used to it he supposed.

- _What is it ?_

She sighed and showed with a finger the chest he had mentioned earlier.

- _You haven’t taken your apparel..._

Masana Tide was scared, furious, anxious, and impatient. That bitch of Suduri had not only stolen her own private TIE, she had deserted the Empire, she would never have thought that of her. With that Bracca scrap brat, the dog had led the master out of the trail. She wondered who was who in their duo. For now, she was waiting before the personal office of Darth Vader on Mustafar. She was first summoned to Nur by the Grand Inquisitor, her report was clear. The Second Sister and Third Brother had committed treson and left the Empire, killed their own troops. And stolen her ship. That last point was her fault, though she disagreed, it didn’t matter. Someone had to be punished.

When Captain Kellner informed her of that on Ontotho, she killed him once at the base. She was fooled by that snaky little prick of Second Sister. She always thought she was clever, that Tide was only a brute. It made her mad to admit that on Ontotho, she had been right. She was eager to face them, to outnumber them and kill them. Too often Trilla Suduri had made her suffer during training, she always taunted her and belittled her. She wanted to make her pay. The Grand Inquisitor informed her that the situation was beyond their control now. The Emperor had decided to use his own personal apprentice. Their Sith Master, Darth Vader. He waited for her on Mustafar. The same who had taken her left eye.

She heard the breathing before it actually was audible. She saw him, scary, haughty, more machine than human, or whoever was behind the armor. The room was completely black, only the light filtered by the opening of the door revealed the features of the Dark Lord, she didn’t see anything else.

- _Ninth Sister._ Vader said, his voice only foresaw what was about to happen.

She knelt and dutifully said :

- _At your service Lord Vader._

_-The traitors were supposed to travel to Kashyyyk. Cordova went there_ _at a time_ _, they will follow his trail sooner or later. The Emperor has foreseen it. In time, they will come, you will wait for them there. I will_ _personally_ _make sure the Holocron doesn’t end in their hands._

That was all ? No, with Vader it was impossible. The door closed behind her, she froze in fear.

- _Saw Gerrera’s partisans have taken control of an Imperial refinery, you will take it back and kill those rebels._

_-Yes my Lord, I won’t fail you._

_-You already have Inquisitor. Tell me, what matters_ _the most_ _to you, your hand, your leg, your last eye ?_

Her life was already a perpetual darkness, here in that room, her sight was of no other use. Through the Force, she could see. She had already lost a part of one leg, the mechanical parts were useful to run faster, her hands were necessary though, for her natural strength.

- _My eye my Lord._ The Empire thought a limb was easy to replace, for someone who had already lost oneself, perhaps, but her, her mind still worked in spite of what she had undergone, and she knew that the pain would only mutilate her more than she already was. She didn’t have a choice anyway, she was not a coward like Suduri, she would not flee.

The breathing sound became louder, as if he was angry, not that she had ever seen him calm over the last five years.

- _As clumsy as you are stupid. Failure is failure, there is no place for that in the Empire._ _This mission is your last one. I don’t expect you to survive. You will only serve one last purpose._

She gulped when she saw the red blade before her, she had already seen him in action, there was nothing she could do. _Pain makes stronger…_ _She will pay dearly for that._


	11. Jedi business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next part of the Bogano chapter, Cal and Trilla explore their surroundings, learn more about themselves, while BD finds a new team. They explore the Vault and decide what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter of the story, sorry for the delay, I hope it'll be fine for you, I've really enjoyed writing this one, can't wait to write more with the other characters.
> 
> Thanks for your support and messages, that gives me even more will to complete the story.
> 
> Take care !

**Chapter 11/ Jedi business**

The following days were rather easy and calm, a nice change. Trilla spent most of her time at the same place.She meditated to speed her recovery, the ankle would soon be healed. She also got rid of her Inquisitor garb, without Cal’s request which was in her opinion a real sign of goodwill to let her Imperial past behind. She had to taunt him to remove his silly, satisfied grin from his face when he first saw her after hours in the wild.

- _You look_ _more_ _...personable._

_-And you like a malnourished_ _Padawan_ _who has stolen his master’s_ _old robes, I guess you are ready to sit on a new Jedi Council_ _now_ _?_

She had replied with a fake annoyance, though she didn’t miss the genuine pleasure she watched in his eyes. It was like if he had won something more important than expected. His cheeks became pink when he considered his own aspect. A brown Jedi robe, pretty common for a Jedi, the color was even on both the lower and upper parts, three layers of fabric, a utility belt on which she noticed his gloves, healing stims, a comlink and his lightsaber.

He had given her Odu’s the same day they fought the Oggdo Bogdo. He had kept his black boots though.

- _Well, I suppose Cordova was a bit stu_ _bby, but I’m glad he left some Jedi stuff here for us_ _before leaving_ _. Like if he expected someone to pursue his researches and finish his job. I wonder what happened to him._

_-Let’s say that you’d better get back to your exploration to find out…_ She teased him.

When her eyebrows raised, she could see that she also possessed some influence on him. He placed on the table a few emitters and lightsaber parts next to a small Zeffo statue before withdrawing with BD-1, reminding her that she should eat more as well and that she could use the parts to customize her new lightsaber. The other one was now junk, she had tried to recover some parts, it was in vain.

Trilla didn’t choose to wear Jedi robes, instead she used only parts of the apparel. She kept her gloves and boots, none were left by Cordova, they wouldn’t have had the same size anyway. She used dark grey Jedi pants and a belt so it would not be too loose. The bottom of the pants was tucked into her boots. She wore some parts of grey cloth and fabric to cover her black tank top with two layers, one with a waist coat, the other with a light grey robe. Her arms were covered by faded white arm wraps. She didn’t want Cal to notice the damage and scars on her body, she wasn’t ready to share that with him yet, to see even more the pity on his face. What surprised her was the fact that she didn’t really discard the idea.

When she looked at her reflect in the mirror, she had the impression to see someone else, she was still thin and slender, though less on edge, less tense. Her skin had changed, more human. The temples were no longer cracked, she was still a bit pale, but nothing that would last for long. Cere used to say that as long as one was alive, there was always a choice to make, a chance to make the right one. _But I killed you…_ Her meditation kept bringing her back to that moment on Nur, that memory she wanted to get rid of for the rest of her life. Cal had told her she would never be at peace with herself alone, in the Empire. But he couldn’t help if she didn’t let him reach her. She needed more time. She resumed her meditation while the Bogling was sleeping next to her.

Cal spent most of his time out of the workshop to explore the area around the Vault such as the lower levels, the abandoned places, the caves. At first, BD really seemed to believe that Cal and Trilla were kidding, that they were actually sent here by Cordova himself, who else could have known about Bogano and the Holocron he had crafted? Yet BD wanted to see how Cal would prove himself in the Vault, the little one insisted that it was really crucial to fully trust him for the mission. BD wanted to rely on him, to be his friend, but he would never forget Cordova’s instructions either, they had to reach the Vault before leaving Bogano. That droid seemed quite stubborn too, Cal had already guessed that, maybe that’s why they got along so well.

Cal felt many echoes, Cordova’s loneliness for instance, he missed his old Padawan Cere, his fear due to the incoming Jedi Order’s fall, his excitement due to the Binog, the Zeffo’s knowledge and vision of the Force. He had brought his discoveries to the Council, their lukewarm reception disappointed him, though Master Jocasta Nu shared his enthusiasm and concern, she gave him a copy of the list of Force-sensitive children she possessed, that was how he created the Holocron. The Empire had found that knowledge in the Archives, hopefully Bogano wasn’t mentioned. _Wait, the Holocron is on Bogano BD ?_ Cal asked. The droid remained quiet, he suggested that they should go to the Vault to find out. Of course, BD had not mentioned the fact that the Holocron was indeed in the very same Vault, he would not betray his first Master.

Cal unearthed some artifacts left by Cordova, items from the Zeffo’s culture as well as the remains of some of them. He also came across engravings which revealed that the Zeffo had an interest in Dathomir, BD revealed encrypted logs at some point, some were comments from Cordova, others like the one about Dathomir were a real hologram from the Jedi Master. Cal didn’t expect him to look like that the first time he saw the hologram, though he actually looked like the old and wise Jedi loner he was, he seemed passionate and kind.

Even if the little droid kept telling Cal that they had to go the Vault, they were both willing to wait for Trilla.

BD found her rather different from Cal, he had told him that while hooked on his back after slaying a few Splox. Cal chuckled at the comment, he told her she had been through a lot, she needed time to recover, both of them in fact. When BD asked for more details about their past, their Jedi background, Cal was rather evasive regarding the aftermath of the Purge. He didn’t want BD to be suspicious, he would tell him later, he thought the droid would understand. His memory seemed encrypted but nothing had been erased for years, he had developed a clear personality, almost like a living-being.

Many cases like this had caused problems in History, some people hated droids, though for BD-1, Cal felt glad to have such an acolyte at the moment. He didn’t look that much, but he was a clear evidence of the Jedi mantra, _Your eyes can deceive you._ He upgraded some specs for BD at the workshop, his scomp link, some thrusters to hover, a detailed map, different degrees of spotlight to disorient enemies, and also the possibility to hijack droids. The Empire would never know what was about to hit them. He had found Cordova’s droid kit, he discovered that the droid was left behind to guide some Jedi who would follow his trail. Once more, the Vault was the key.

When they came back to inform Trilla of their discoveries, share a meal and get some rest, she was rather puzzled about Dathomir. She told him about the massacre they had both heard of near the end of the Clone Wars, a clan of Nightsisters had been wiped out by the CIS, they were assumed to be all dead. General Grievous had led the assault. Other clans were actually scattered across the planet. Now the Empire had placed the system in quarantine, as a forbidden source of power, except for the Emperor if he wished to access it.

She mentioned their Jedi lineage, their power came from a Dark Jedi, Allya, who was expelled from the Order, she was exiled to this world almost six hundred years ago. The Order hoped that she would reconsider her vision of the Force, she would regret her choices and come back to the Light. Due to the power and natural Dark Side aura of Dathomir, she found a way to pass on her deformed Jedi ideas and beliefs to some of the women in the colonies. They became witches, the Nightsisters of Dathomir. Allya was their first Mother.

They were also supposed to discuss other matters, like Cal’s past and the Jedi survivors. They used the free time to let BD reload in another room, so they could speak freely. She showed him his files on a datapad, she sensed his conflict, she didn’t need the Force for that. His sadness, pride, anger, pleasure and also understanding. He read everything with great interest. He was thankful for that. She was suprised when he said that the idea to join the few Sentinels working in the shadows to uncover ancient forgotten Sith artifacts had crossed his mind as a Youngling, due to his History classes. She struggled to imagine him on Sith worlds, the aura there would have devoured him. Unfortunately, he had to ask questions about her…

- _What about yours ? What’s your surname by the way ? Trilla is fine but you’re not just Trilla I suppose._ His tone was cheerful, she both hated and began to enjoy how innocent it was to discuss such topics. No one would have bothered about that in the Empire, the consequences for that kind of friendly and inquisitive talk would be obviously harsh.

- _They were erased. Probably changed at first to meet the Imperial propaganda’s standards,_ _like all former Jedi. In_ _the end not a single Inquisitor is considered as being a real person. We are just Inquisitors, a brother or a sister,_ _so they delete our stories, yours must have vanished by now._

_-And your name ?_

_-Does it matter t_ _o_ _you ?_ Trilla replied, skeptical.

_-Of course it does, besides it’s also the path to heal you, to admit who you are and reconnect with yourself._

His determination and kindness at the moment almost shocked her, like if she mattered more to him than the Holocron. Cal noticed the bogling coming closer to Trilla.

- _Looks like this one seems to like you. So what’s your_ _sur_ _name ?_

Trilla petted the bogling’s head, she had the impression that the creature sensed her inner contradictory feelings. She was upset.

- _Suduri. That’s it, Trilla Suduri. Don’t smile like a child again, you are no_ _longer_ _a Youngling._

He seemed both thoughtful and teasing.

- _That’s better than_ _the other title, Second Sister_ _._

She used to be the Second Sister, she used to be Trilla Suduri. She had thought she was just Trilla, somewhere in the middle ? Her full name reminded her of the Jedi, her former title belonged to the Inquisitors.

- _You still don’t know, do you ?_

_-What do you mean ?_

_-What I did as an Inquisitor,_ _the people I killed, how I killed them_ _._ He didn’t need more words to feel the disgust on her face, the same he had felt when he considered the short amount of time he had relied on the Dark Side to fight.

- _That was different. When I used the Dark Side, I…I wasn’t myself too. I was what they wanted me to be, the Third Brother. Even if it was short, the small glimpse of what I could become, that was not possible. It wasn’t me. I...He, the Third Brother, said that he was no longer a Jedi. That was true. Me, I know that I have changed, but I’m more willing to listen to the Force and what I’ve known for years than the lies the Inquisitors tried to seed in my mind._

_-_ _The lies I tried to seed in your mind._ _You know how I hate when you try to be witty._ Trilla retorted, sighing.

- _No, I mean it. Listen, when I used it, when I felt the Dark Side_ _grow within me_ _, it was like if I had never stopped to use the Force, that’s why it came back so quickly, so easily, yet unhealthy, raw and crude. When I fought the Purge troopers in that Dojo, I saw them as I had never seen anyone before, well I had felt_ _that_ _in the medical bay with that droid and Teron, but it was different._

He breathed deeply, the words were hard to say aloud.

_-When I killed them,_ _I literally_ _broke them, I saw their shatterpoint, I crushed them to destroy them, I saw their core, I knew I had the power to kill them and I did it. I would have_ _slaughtered_ ___the last wave if the Grand Inquisitor had not stopped the fight. Then I felt only_ _emptiness_ _,_ _shame and disgust_ _…_ _When one uses that power, one may believe that the Jedi are wrong, but that’s not true, we can’t rely on the Dark Side. I don’t say that the Jedi teachings were perfect, but I believe they were better than the dark ones. Even the other Force adepts in the galaxy didn’t rely only on darkness for their own purposes, it was more...a balance._

The look on her face showed that she was now the one worried about him, like if she had awakened something again that she could not control. He kept on :

- _But I remember. What Master Vokara taught me, what can serve to destroy can serve to heal thanks to the Light._ He frowned and looked at her. _Maybe, we could try. I mean, I’m no healer but...If you agreed, I would be willing to help you._

He seemed again resolute and caring, willing to help. She tried to hide her doubts, when did she lose the upper hand in the talk again ?

- _Ok, now you sound almost lost in your thoughts, or is that a bad joke ? I don’t want you to break my mind while you try to fix it, that’s not worth it._

_-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you._ He apologized.

She sighed loudly, she knew he didn’t mean it of course, by rejecting the Dark Side, he had become more predictable again, too considerate for his own good…

- _You didn’t._ _It’s just that_ _I don’t think it’s a good idea Cal._

_-Later then ?_

_-No. Forget it._

Her last sentence was a bit harsher than she wanted it to be, he lowered his head then nodded and left to recover BD and get back to their exploring. She barely heard when he said, _A_ _s_ _you wish._

She had hurt him by refusing, she realized he had even forgotten to ask about the Jedi survivors in the confusion. That meant something. But he started it, she was not willing to apologize, was she ? _You really can’t help it…_ _Why did you ask that ?_

She was alone again, the workshop was a mess, they didn’t have bothered tidying up the place, as she tried to preserve her ankle and Cal was away. They were not supposed to stay for too long anyway. The should get to Kashyyyk though it was like throwing themselves into the Tuk’ata’s den. Yet the longer they waited here, the worse it would be to avoid the Empire on the planet. They were probably already searching and ransacking the Shadowlands and the Origin Tree. She used the Force to make a small bowl levitate before her, it was so light and easy, yet she considered his words. How could something serve both destruction and healing ?

She ignited the lightsaber, the blue blade sounded alien in her palm, she didn’t have that color as a Padawan, she didn’t think that the color belonged to her, that it matched her being. With a swift stroke she cut the bowl in two. She deactivated her temporary weapon and focused on the Force, to feel the material, to see how they could be connected. It was fragile, made of pottery. The Jedi used to say that there was only the Force, everywhere, within her, around her, in the air, in the objects, it connected everything, the life and the inert substance. She didn’t feel anything, it was just a broken stupid thing. She was frustrated. The bowl fell and broke into pieces, scaring the bogling. She taunted Cal on Zeffo for his lack of balance, she was unbalanced herself. She considered her broken lightsaber on a nearby table. The remains made her think about her own real lightsaber, the one she used to have as a Jedi. She looked at the lightsaber in her palm and closed her eyes.

After her torture, they had given her that artificial lightsaber right before killing Cere. A few days after her punishment and isolation, she did her first training with the other Inquisitors. In the aftermath, she was told to corrupt her own crystal, she was given back her hilt, the one crafted on Ilum, the one collected by the Clones. She was sent back to her cell.

When she had touched it, she had sensed the purity of the crystal’s heart, calling her, asking her to come back to the Light, to stop before it was too late, to overcome her Master’s death and the Order’s fall. In her anger, despair, she had obeyed the Grand Inquisitor’s orders and channelled her emotions to corrupt it. She felt the unnatural path her soul was taking, like if it was torn apart, she pressed harder and it broke. That was all, she looked down to see a broken hilt and a broken deadgreen crystal. At that moment, she realized her failure and she heard it. That breathing. The second time she saw Darth Vader.

He approached behind her and looked at her, she was not wearing her mask, he had his own, as usual. She turned to face him, to prepare for the punishment, for death. Yet he glared at her intensively, she could swear that she had seen his eyes through the lenses. It was only a few days after Order 66, it was the only moment she had thought that Vader was someone as broken as the others in the Empire. He considered the broken hilt and crystal for a few long seconds. Then he left, without a word. She had wondered that day if he used to be a Jedi.

The Grand Inquisitor said he was a Sith, the following day when he humiliated each Inquisitor with a mutilation, she had been the only one whose punishment was a direct hit at the clavicle. He had not taken her eyes, her hands or her legs from her. All the others had lost something to learn what loss meant. When she fell on the ground due to the pain, he looked down and said to her : _You have already lost more than the others Second Sister. Use it to seek power and influence. They hate you for that_ _but they do not control it,_ _therefore they expose themselves._ _Do not make that mistake._

She knew that Vader didn’t show mercy to anyone, she had already seen him slay enemies of the Empire, he was ruthless, yet that day, his words had found an echo in the Dark Side lurking in her head. It had also found an echo in her soul, at this time, he was not speaking to the Second Sister, he was speaking to Trilla Suduri. For, the Second Sister was only born a few days ago. The following days, she didn’t miss the jealousy and hatred from the other mutilated Inquisitors, even the Grand Inquisitor was skeptical about Vader’s choice to let only her rather unscathed.

She heard some whining, the memories vanished, she was back in the workshop, the bogling was between her boots, looking at her, she felt its anxiety. She considered the lightsaber in her palm, it was hot, her palm ached. She activated it, her eyes met a weird sizzling silver blade, she blinked, she didn’t feel any steady connection with the crystal within the hilt, it was cracked now, not corrupted but distorted, she was trapped in her own conflict, neither peace nor pure hatred, neither the Light, nor the Dark. She deactivated and ignited it again, the blade was the same weird silver hue, the sound itself was louder than usual. She turned it off and fixed it on her belt. She tried to walk a bit, the pain was bearable. She breathed loudly and grabbed her comlink.

- _Cal, tomorrow we’ll go to the Vault. I’ll be able to walk._

The ankle would probably need more time though she would not die for that. Besides, she assumed she would become crazy if she spent too much time alone, dwelling on her past.

She sensed his confusion, she also heard some beasts’ noises and the humming of a lightsaber around him.

- _Got it, I’ll call you later, I’m busy right now…_ _Yeah I saw that Bog rat thanks..._ She heard a sarcastic sound from his droid and the conversation stopped there. She sat on the bed, threw the hilt against the wall and grabbed her head with her hands, she felt the warmth of her tears.

When Cal came back, it was night time already, the workshop was quiet, BD activated the ultrasonic technology that Cordova used to deter the fauna from entering. It was a safety more than welcome, the Oggdos they had found nearby the Vault had been vicious, though pretty stupid, they didn’t coordinate their attacks against him, one of them even fell into an abyss when it tried to jump to eat Cal… Last thing he wanted was to wake up in the middle of the night to see that tongue wrapping him up to end in the maw of a stinky Oggdo. They were not as dangerous as the Bogdo which had almost killed Trilla, though they remained dangerous.

He noticed that Trilla was sleeping, he had let her the bed that Cordova used, he slept in another room with a blanket he had found in a chest. He didn’t understand why Cordova used so many chests to store his stuff instead of storing everything in the same place. BD and him had explored all the area, there was not that much things left to do here, only the Vault. The fact that Trilla wanted to come the next day scared him a bit, he knew her ankle was not ready for facing a threat. She could walk, but running, jumping and everything as usual, that was another matter. She was impatient, she wanted to leave.

He suspected she had seen unpleasant memories during her meditations though she was not willing to talk about them. They had made progress, the talks were easier but what happened earlier when he tried to help more than usual, he sensed her reluctance. He had come to the conclusion that from now on, he would not pressure her anymore. He would just wait for her to talk, in time, if the Force wanted it, she would drop her guard.

He took a shower and cleaned his outfit when he headed to his room for the night. Though he felt her presence, she was awake. And she was now facing him in the main central room of the abode, in the middle of the mess. Her clothes were crumpled, like if she had slept wearing them. Her furrowed brow hinted that she did actually ponder about coming here. She had a datapad in her hand, she handed it in to him. She sheepishly added :

- _Sorry for earlier. I didn’t mean to be rude. I know you just try to help but that’s not necessary to be that caring, I’ll handle it in time. You’ll find what you wanted to discuss in that datapad. Don’t worry for tomorrow, I’ll be ready._

She turned around and let him hanging there.

- _There is nothing to forgive Trilla._ Cal whispered though she didn’t hear it. He looked down at the datapad and read. That was the list of Jedi survivors. His excitement was surely easy to feel through the Force.

He reached his blanket and began to read. There were roughly one hundred Jedi still alive, all of them were missing, their locations unknown. Younglings, Padawans, Knights and Masters. Trilla had mentioned Master Yoda during his torture, that was true, he had disappeared after Order 66. His file said he had attempted to murder the Chancellor in his office then vanished after the loyal Clones had arrived. He saw that Master Kenobi too was alive, they were the last two members of the Council, all the others were dead. Though their stories, that was impossible, the propaganda had done its job.

He checked about his Master, Jaro Tapal, as the Empire didn’t check on Bracca for him, he suspected that the propaganda was rather lousy. It mentioned that Jaro Tapal had lost his mind, probably provoked the destruction of his own Venator, killing his Padawan in the process as well as his Troopers. His own name had vanished, erased from History. As well as Trilla’s. He read about her Master, it was said that Cere Junda had killed several Younglings before being captured, she tried to escape before her fair trial, killing many Clones and innocent Imperial citizens, the Empire had to shoot her down to protect its own people.

It was the same story everywhere, Jedi were depicted as criminals, liars, maniacs. The masters he had known were all dead. His friends were gone, most of them. Whie Malreaux was assumed to have mind-controlled the Imperial citizens near the Jedi Temple. Zett Jukassa with whom he had spent many hours in the Archives was heard threatening, almost stabbing Senator Bail Organa before being stopped permanently. Even the youngest of his clan had been killed. He had confirmation that Noirah Na survived, as well as Tallisibeth. Both of them were out of reach, in hiding. Like he was.

Others he had once encountered like Quinlan Vos, Olee Starstone or Jax Pavan had also escaped. Master K’Kruhk was missing, he was assumed to have kidnapped Younglings and fled on a backwater world. The bounty was high on Jedi’s head. Yet he remembered what Teron said, that he thought his former Jedi General was dead, there was something weird about him, something unusual for an Imperial. He served dutifully yet he didn’t despise the Jedi as the others. If K’Kruhk was alive, it troubled Cal, why would Teron not try to look for him ? _Protecting his own life perhaps, as you did yourself. And yet...That vision you had…_ He thought about it for while, the vision, the Jedi, Teron. That was risky but they could all be connected, him, the Force, that world and the Jedi outpost he saw in his vision or dream. It was not yet the moment, he resumed his reading.

The Order was crippled, about 98 % of its members had been executed when Order 66 came, more than half of the survivors had been killed in the aftermath, some had lasted a few years but the end was always the same : hiding or death. The latter was usually the most common fate.

He read about the events, the intel, the propaganda. He focused on Kashyyyk, Jedi like Roan Shryne, Iwo Kulka, Siadem Forte were killed there, later Kento Marek was also slain, protecting the Wookiees. He read that this last Jedi had a son who was also killed while threatening Lord Vader with his own lightsaber. That fact troubled him, a Jedi with a family ? Who combined his ideals and feelings for those he cared about ?

It was late, he realized that hours had passed, it would soon be the morning, his mind was hazy. Trilla would probably be more focused than him at the Vault. The idea made him shake his head. He read a last entry about the Chosen One, Anakin Skywalker also died during Order 66, it was said that he was there in the Temple, protecting the Younglings when Lord Vader had no other choice than to dispose of them as they refused to surrender, in spite of his demand. The entry was weird, though it seemed to be the only noble death.

All of this oozed the lies of the Dark Side, everything claimed to be fair and right, it was all a lie. He could only imagine what really happened there.

_-You didn’t sleep, did you ? I felt your turmoil._

Cal startled at her voice, he turned to see that she was up already. BD who was reloading had missed all of the content of the datapad, he would have asked questions, like how Trilla had had access to this part of History.

- _Just read the...Imperial point of view of the recent years. Sounds pretty_ _narrow-minded._ Cal whispered, a bitter taste in his mouth.

- _Did you find what you were looking for at least ?_ Trilla’s voice was rather soft, like if she didn’t mean to upset him, that reassured him for the trip to the Vault, they’d better be focused on their task and not dwell on an unnecessary argument.

It took him a few minutes to share his thoughts with her, she knew how it felt to realize that those they cared about were dead or elsewhere in hiding. Though when he mentioned his vision, Master K’Kruhk and Teron, her idea surprised him, in a good way.

_-I’ve never been a seer but it may be worth a try. We’ll never find a way to land on Kashyyyk unnoticed with that TIE. I could encrypt a transmission, then we try to contact Teron to speak frankly. Either he helps us, either we disappear. We should go to Dathomir first, he’ll be able to send a shuttle there that we could collect. The TIE could serve another purpose in time._

Cal pondered the plan, he decided he liked it, it was daring, yet probably not what the Empire would expect from them. He also mentioned Teron’s ally, Commander Denimoor, in orbit above Kashyyyk, they could use him as another asset. Trilla made a quick research on the Imperial HoloNet to see that he was also with Teron on Saleucami.

- _Makes sense. Do_ _es it mean we_ _have moles in the Empire then ?_ Cal asked, grinning. Trilla pouted and simply said _Perhaps._ Cal prepared BD-1, they should not waste more time than they already had. He looked at her legs as she left, noticing that she didn’t limp, or that she hid it pretty well. He couldn’t help thinking there was some kind of gracefulness in her attitude, despite his Jedi training, he was not supposed to have such thoughts, the implicit meaning scared him. She had warned him about that, relying on others, even if they were now on rather acceptable terms, the time they had spent together those last days was unusual for both of them.

The walk to the Vault was rather short, the mesas were quiet, it seemed that BD and Cal had opened the way by exploring the area. No beasts attacked them. They had found shortcuts to avoid the cliffs and spare them the detour by going up and down all the way to the Zeffo structure. The muddy and grassy path granted them a view of the whole sector. They sighted the TIE over the horizon, the abode and the lightning rod used by Cordova. The cloudy sky filtered the sun overhead, on their left, the Binog was sleeping again.

- _This creature is always like that ? I wonder what the Zeffo thought about that, why they would choose this world in particular._ Trilla asked. The bogling was nestled in a bag she carried, Cal had found it while searching for echoes of Cordova, it belonged to him, brought from Coruscant.

- _You see the lightning rod over there, in fact it is a weather sensor. Cordova used it to know whether or not he should wear a particular type of gear for his researches outside. It confirmed the electromagnetic radi_ _a_ _tions in the winds of Bogano. That’s probably one of the reasons of their presence here, yet the Binog is also somehow sacred, those creatures live for thousands of years. Perhaps this one has even known the Zeffo. It’s not hostile, in the subterranean refuge, it seemed more curious about us than anything else._ _BD mentioned a Protector of Bogano…_ Cal informed her.

Without giving Trilla time to reply, BD jumped off Cal’s shoulders and ran towards the Vault entrance, challenging them to be faster than him. The little droid was fast but began to beep frenetically as Trilla lifted him through the Force, telling Cal to reach the Vault, she would follow and the droid would be the last one. BD showed his discontent by producing strident sounds. Cal laughed but refused to translate for Trilla when she reached the top of the slope. _That’s rude, even for a droid._ Trilla raised a skeptical eyebrow then let BD fell on the grass.

_-Then he’ll learn his place too this feisty one._

BD joined them and quickly jumped on Cal’s shoulders, asking why he didn’t defend himself, that it wasn’t fair, he had never lost a race before.

- _Sometimes you have to accept you can’t always win Bud, especially with her._

_-What’s that supposed to mean ?_ She asked, rather satisfied with herself.

- _You tell me, I’m sure you would not have lost a fight willingly_ _in the Temple_ _as a Padawan._ Cal replied, a bit cheeky.

To his surprise, she slightly smiled, that puzzled him, in a good way.

- _Let’s get back to the Vault Cal._

Except that she had no time to go on as this little droid was scanning her again, the blue light had become red. He began to chirp uncannily.

- _Hey you, stop it if you don’t want to be deactivated. Scan your master or the walls but leave me alone, that_ _light_ _winds me up._

Her furrowed eyebrows detered BD who anchored on Cal’s back before beeping loudly. Cal laughed.

- _Not sure it’s a good idea to do that right now._ Judging by her inquiring look, he added :

- _He says he is ready for a fight. He is a tough guy._ BD raised a leg, waiting for Cal to do a high five with him. He did it.

The entrance was a dead end, what looked like a door was actually sealed, no way to open it directly. So they both touched the surface with their hands, focusing on the Force, there was a rusty sound, an opening appeared and they entered. The path was narrow, though there was enough room to enter. On the other side, they had the impression to reach another dimension, a large circular room with curved walls, engravings on them, puddles of water and grass on the floor. There was a socket in the middle, BD rushed to it and displayed a hologram. Eno Cordova appeared before them.

- _Well done, whoever you are. You have passed the test I left behind and gain_ _ed_ _access to the Vault, and this recording. One of many encrypted logs stored in th_ _is_ _droid._

_I am Master Eno Cordova, I may not know your name but I know your purpose. The fate of the Jedi Order lies in your hands._

_This place, this Vault is a sacred Temple. Built by a vanished civlization known as the Zeffo._

_Meditating here I was granted a premonition through the Force. A vision of doom. I have placed inside this Vault a Jedi Holocron containing a list of names and locations of young Force-sensitives throughout the galaxy. Ahead you will find the inner chamber of the Vault but also another test. I can only trust this Holocron to someone who has followed my path and understands._

_Seek out the hidden tombs of the three Sages and learn to perceive the mysteries of the Force as the Zeffo once did. In this droid you will find everything you need to succeed in this journey. Go to the Zeffo homeworld, there you will find peace in the Eye of the Storm._

_Good luck, Jedi. And may the Force be with you._

There was a silence for a few seconds, BD turned to face them, waiting for them to react.

- _Looks like we’ve skipped some steps. The Holocron is here then. We...We’ve already been to Zeffo BD, we’ve found Eilram’s Tomb, we were supposed to go to Kashyyyk but...Well, that’s complicated you know…_

Cal said, rubbing his face. BD seemed confused, moving his head from him to her, though Trilla decided to get straight to the point.

- _We were both part of the Empire, Inquisitors to be exact. We were Jedi, captured after the Purge, not at the same point, yet they found us. I mean, I was the one who caught Cal. The Empire hunts former Jedi, either to turn them, either to kill them. But we escaped._ Cal looked at her and shook his head, BD would not like that.

The low and sad beep from BD-1 translated his feeling of betrayal, of guilt, it almost made Cal willing to apologize.

- _No BD, we didn’t mean to lie to you, you’ve noticed we are not the same kind of Jedi you may have known, but we are not part of the Empire. Listen, they tortured us, they wanted to twist us and turn us into monsters, we refused that. We took our chance and left. The Empire knows about that Holocron, they will find it one day if we do not beat them first._ _We could use the Holocron to rebuild something better and learn from the past._

 _-Or destroy it._ Trilla added.

Cal knelt next to BD, ignoring her comment, his knees became wet due to the water.

- _Listen buddy, I give you my word we are_ _on the same side, you know how to handle yourself, don’t you think you can serve your old Master’s goals by helping us ? We can’t go back to Zeffo but you trusted me to show the log about Dathomir, don’t you think I’m still reliable ? Didn’t we help Trilla together against that Bogdo ? You know, on Zeffo I even felt a different kind of echo, like a droid’s presence, yours._

There was a long silence, BD lowered his head, beeped quietly and suddenly displayed another log.

 _-My friend, take a look at the detail on this bark !_ _The distinctive striations ! It can only be a wroshyr tree from Kashyyyk. It’s time to call on an old friend. If the Zeffo had contact with Kashyyy_ _k_ _… There is a good chance Chieftain Tarfful will know about it._

Cal smiled gently at BD and offered him a hand.

- _You are ready to risk your loyalty for us ? For those on that list ?_

BD scanned him and Trilla again, then asked cautiously something. Trilla remained quiet, watching the interaction.

- _I don’t know if I deserve to be called a Jedi, but I know I am not with the Empire, that I am sure of it. What do you think BD ?_

BD didn’t move for a few seconds, pondering the idea, then suddenly chirped happily and jumped on Cal’s shoulders, though his two eyes focused on Trilla _._ She didn’t need Cal for the translation.

- _I am neither a Jedi, nor an Inquisitor. I follow my own path little droid. Though I believe the galaxy will be better off if the Empire doesn’t have that list. Your new master is probably as naive and stubborn as you are, you’ll probably_ _both_ _need someone to watch your back and make you understand why we should destroy it._

BD replied defiantly then softened.

- _I’m not sure I want to know…_

 _-He wants you to remember that we helped you against that Oggdo Bogdo, so you too need some help apparently. Yet, if I think you deserve our trust and that you are not with the Empire, he w_ _ill be_ _willing to call you a friend._ Cal said with a slight smile, looking at her eyes.

 _-A friend ? What about you Cal ? What do you think we are ?_ She asked, seriousness in her tone.

Cal cursed himself when he felt heat on his cheeks, he replied nonetheless.

- _I guess we are...both unsure about it. But we can help each other, we both know that at least._

Her face softened a bit, she considered her own garb and his.

- _I guess we do. So what, Dathomir or Kashyyyk ?_

Cal genuinely smiled and quickly answered.

- _Dathomir, though we contact Teron first._

They exited the Vault and headed towards the workshop to gather some supplies, then they headed to the TIE. As they were about to board it, Trilla stopped to speak with the Bogling, she seemed to really be able to mentally communicate with it.

- _I’ll be back in a few days, stay with your kind in the burrows, you’ll be safer there than we us._

Cal felt that she didn’t do it willingly, that creature seemed to soothe her, Dathomir would be desolate and rough, not a place for a Bogling, they could not let it alone on the ship. It sounded like if it understood it was necessary to do that. The bogling joined the others near their endless burrows in the earth, though it was looking at them until the ship left the atmosphere.

They got free from the pull of the planet and Trilla prepared the line to call Teron, it was secured, he would have no idea from where they had contacted him. When his hologram appeared, even if they were light-years away from each other, they both noticed the sheer surprise and worry on his face.

- _Second Sister, Third Brother, that’s an...unexpected surprise. I guess you both know that the Empire is_ _actively_ _looking for you._

Cal didn’t waste his time, they had to know as soon as possible if he could be trusted and willing to assist them or not. He knew how to protect his mind, therefore, if he stayed on Zeffo, he could provide them support.

- _No time for that Commander. You know what we did on Ontotho, we’ve made our choice. We just want to find out if you may be part of something bigger in the future._

_-They say you’ve decided to come back to the Light, as Jedi. You are the first Inquisitors who have ever done that. The pressure is harder than ever here. The Eighth Brother will soon land on Zeffo to replace me. I_ _will be_ _reassigned to Kashyyyk, Lord Vader and the Ninth Sister are there to lure you in a trap._

_I am back to the Navy, there is a blocus there, the Partisans are tougher than expected, the Empire struggles to get rid of them. The Wookiees have been freed, they are all hiding in the Shadowlands by now._ _Heavy casualties on both sides._

They both took into account the evolution of the events on Kashyyyk, they could exploit it later.

_-You know what we are up to Commander._

_-With all due respect, you tell me first._

Teron’s tone was firm, though Trilla and Cal could tell he hesitated to reveal his thoughts.

 _-_ _Jedi business._ Cal said, his voice even.

There was a moment of silence, though none of them missed the smile on Teron’s face.

- _I’m all ears, Generals._


	12. Dark Jedi and Nightsister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cal, Trilla and BD reach Dathomir, hoping to learn more about the Zeffo. There they encounter hostile beings willing to prevent them from finding what they are looking for. Though in trying times, alliances may not be the ones usually expected, deception and lies may change one's beliefs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter of the story, I hope you'll like it. It's time to finally let Merrin and Malicos be part of the story. Of course some parts will be similar to the game, with a slightly different perspective, and a touch of Legends background. Hope you'll appreciate the final product.
> 
> Take care and thanks for your reading as usual !

**Chapter 12/ Dark Jedi and Nightsister**

The talk with Commander Teron proved to be productive. The Imperial Officer gladly agreed to help them and informed them about the news in the Empire, though there was nothing significant he could do which would remain unnoticed.

He offered to prepare a shuttle with a pilot droid whose memory would be erased as soon as it lands on Dathomir. Teron would delete the evidence in the main computer of the base on Zeffo. Several shuttles arrived and departed each day with relics or supplies. Therefore, no one on Coruscant would question before long why a shuttle had remained longer than usual on Zeffo.

The droid would transmit a signal they should be able to catch on their scanners.Then, they would use the ship to meet him in orbit above Kashyyyk once their journey on Dathomir will be over.

From there, he would grant them access to the planet to pass through the blockade. The Ninth Sister’s TIE may serve other purposes in time, like a decoy.

What Cal and Trilla ignored was the fact that Teron had also prepared a few crates with supplies, including a small star map with the coordinates of a particular system in the Expansion Region. He assumed they would both be clever enough to find out what it meant. This way, they would both have a way out if things didn’t go as planned, where the Empire would not find them.

What the three of them didn’t know was that Vader, four Inquisitors and many Purge Troopers were waiting for their arrival on Kashyyyk, that Teron’s cover had been cracked after the Grand Inquisitor had watched the records of Teron’s conversation with Cal in the aftermath of his fight against the Purge Troopers in the Dojo. The Imperial Officer had not said anything wrong at this time, though Vader and the Pau’an considered there would be no better way to truly challenge Teron’s allegiance than making two treasonous Inquisitors stand in his way. The Empire could have killed him already, yet they expected Cal and Trilla to come to Kashyyyk, to seek help from someone inside the Empire, someone like Commander Teron. His past during the Clone Wars had influenced him to an extent that the Empire would no longer ignore. He had been clever enough to hide his thoughts, yet every one makes mistakes...

The orders from the Empire compelled him to leave Zeffo for Kashyyyk the next day. As the Eighth Brother and other underlings would replace him on this world, a Star Destroyer would pick him up in order to reach the Wookiees’ homeworld and reinforce the Imperials against the Partisans.

For the moment, Cal, Trilla and BD-1 were sitting in the TIE fighter, waiting to reach Dathomir and find evidence of Eno Cordova’s research on this world. They didn’t know exactly what they were looking for, Cordova mentioned only three Zeffo tombs. Eilram’s hinted to go to Kashyyyk. Perhaps another tomb was also on Zeffo or on Kashyyyk, but they couldn’t go back to Zeffo, and Kashyyyk was not yet accessible. That left only Dathomir, where the Zeffonians may have come at a time.

BD didn’t manage to release more files than he already had. He only used his scanning of the engraving on Bogano to determine where they should begin their quest. The area was abandoned, it used to be the property of the very same clan wiped out by Grievous and his droids.

- _Even if the place looks abandoned, it doesn’t mean that it’ll be safe. Dathomir remains hostile enough, wildlife, curses, not a place for a Jedi,_ _for someone_ _like you._ Trilla warned him in the pilot chair.

Cal was reading Imperial’s archives about the Nightsisters, the Jedi and the survivors when she interrupted him.

- _I know. Doesn’t mean that w_ _e won’t_ _make it. Do you have ever heard of the Chu’unthor ?_

Trilla looked at him, at his old jedi robe, at the droid on his shoulder who seemed to also read the datapad Cal was holding in his hand. She wondered how she would have reacted on Bracca had he been like that, with that garb, that focused, that willing to trust her, to accomplish something bigger than his own person. He was scared at this time, alone, overwhelmed by his emotions. On Zeffo she told him he would have died had he been that stubborn to remain loyal to his Jedi legacy. Had she listened to the lies of the Dark Side, perhaps. But now, she suspected that even the same evil would not make her turn against him. She realized that he deeply trusted her, he vouched for her, he cared for her. That scared her. Besides, he exposed himself, that was a weakness. But what was worse, in her opinion, was the fact it was not one-sided.

After his attemps at befriending her despite what she had done, after saving her a couple of times, after the determination he had shown, she had to admit that she also respected him for that. Even if she didn’t agree with everything he thought, she began to appreciate him more than she should. Mentioning another kind of emotion, she was simply scared to think about it, especially when his cheeks became pink when she gazed at him. She knew he had an effect on her, yet he didn’t know he also produced something she had never felt inwardly. Something that was forbidden.

The look on his face when they talked, that was a change compared to the hatred and disdain she used to experience with the other Inquisitors. It was a nice change compared to the fear and disgust she felt in the other Imperials, though they didn’t have the luxury to see her face often. That was also a nice change compared to the friendly yet distant acting of the Jedi. Since her own face recovered slowly from the Dark Side’s corruption, he was looking at her more than he already did.

- _Did I say something wrong ?_ Cal asked while raising his eyes to meet hers.

_-Don’t be paranoid._ _Feel_ _free to enlighten me on this subject._ , she said, slightly grinning and shaking her head.

He rubbed his hands as if it was exciting then explained to her.

_-Well, more than two hundred years ago, the Chu’unthor was a Praxeum ship used by Jedi to study from one world to the next across the galaxy._ _It crashed on Dathomir and was attacked by some Witches. Master Yoda, Master Gra’aton and Master Vulatan came to this world to rescue the Jedi_ _survivors_ _. Fourteen Padawans were killed but Yoda saved a Witch and they negotiated a truce. The Jedi were allowed to leave._ _The_ _ship is still there, a_ _s a_ _wreckage_ _of the past_ _, though the record_ _s as well_ _. Master Yoda created a record_ _ing_ _in the Archives, I studied it with Master Jocasta. I wonder why the Empire didn’t try to collect them…_

He stopped when he noticed the light in her eyes, her gaze was intense, expressive, it both fascinated him and troubled him. His thoughts betrayed him, he didn’t want her to find out how he had become accustomed to her presence, he feared she may leave him alone again, that she would change her mind. _Though you are still here, right ?_

- _You okay ?_ Cal asked. He assumed the sound she made with her tongue hinted her disapproval.

- _Let me guess, you think that either we could go have a look, especially if the Nightsisters are gone, or that we could negotiate with the other clans ? Surely you know that there are several clans of Nightsisters and so-called witches ? All of them p_ _ossess_ _a different kind of b_ _eliefs_ _when it comes to the Force._ _Nevertheless, they all remain a threat. Especially for an unprepared Jedi like you..._

_-Come on, they have their own books, the Book of Law is similar to the Jedi Code, the Book of Shad_ _ows_ _probably_ _looks like_ _the original teachings of_ _their Mother_ _Allya. She was the one who passed on her powers to the locals, right ?_ _A former Jedi_ _who fell to the Dark Side yet rejected it in the end, sounds familiar_ _..._ Cal retorted, raising his eyebrows. BD beeped to support him, even if he didn’t have the proper understanding of how the Force worked. As long as something related to Jedi was mentioned, BD was willing to be part of it.

- _The two of you are well matched… Sometimes, some valuable secrets and knowledge should remain forgotten._ Trilla replied. She attempted to keep her tone neutral as she taunted him.

- _I don’t think the other Witches will be kind enough to accept your request when they’ll see you with that Jedi apparel and your naivety._

Cal puffed and sighed, then looked at her seriously.

_-Why don’t you want to at least try to reconnect with the Light and…_

_-Seriously, you won’t try again to convince me about that, will you ? I’m just logical, we are not going to Dathomir for some courtesy visit. I’m willing to help you and get that Holocron, don’t push your luck Kestis._ Trilla rolled her eyes while turning to the console in order to end the conversation. Though Cal also rolled his eyes and couldn’t help retorting.

- _That’s Kestis now ? You surely can do better than that Suduri._

She slowly turned her head to see that he was grinning, his confidence seemed to make him bold now. _Don’t play that game with me little Jedi…_ She removed a strand of hair before her eye and prepared for a scathing comment but he was faster.

- _Oh yes, I know your name… I know you...Aagh…_ The end was a muffled sound as his hand attempted to free his neck from an invisible grip, his eyes slightly widened as he understood what she was doing, though his smile didn’t vanish. _He is really overconfident with me…_ Though she let go of her grip through the Force. BD-1 scanned Cal as if he something went down his throat the wrong way.

- _Be careful not to choke on your dreams, Padawan._

Cal coughed and reassured BD it was alright.

- _You lack of humor sometimes, it’ll do you some good to relax you know._

_-Mine is far better than yours, pity you don’t have the wits to see it, I guess I can’t expect more from a former scrapper. Now, about relaxing...What do you know about that ?_ _You are as stiff as the rest of the Jedi._

Cal’s face blushed, the implicit meaning seemed to quiet him for good this time. He had had the upper hand too often recently, she would not give up her advantage so easily. Yet something troubled him, she could feel it.

- _You’ve lost your tongue now ? How disappointing_ _and uncharacteristic of you_ _._

He lowered his gaze, he was about to ask something. She sensed his hesitation, it itched him. Though he remained silent. She hesitated herself then she tried to probe his mind. He didn’t expect the overlap of her presence in his thoughts right now, she barely had time to grasp anything when she felt a gust dismiss her. Now he looked betrayed, how predictable, she couldn’t resist her desire to taunt him.

- _If you have something to say, go ahead. I only choke, I don’t…_

_-Stop it, there is nothing to laugh about. I was wrong, that’s all._ Cal was annoyed, he scratched his head, while looking at the hyperspace tunnel, then took the datapad and resumed his reading.

- _Stiff. That’s it ? What did you understand ?_ Trilla was curious now, she didn’t expect him to oppose her once more about that kind of topic, he could be brave, though not for everything. Not that she would have done a better performance had their role been reversed. He didn’t move, kept reading, trying to ignore her. It both peeved and amused her. Though her brain told her to clear the matter before landing on Dathomir. They didn’t need a stupid misunderstanding.

- _That was a joke. Got it ? Nothing more. We all have our secrets._ Cal didn’t look at her when he replied rather curtly.

- _The only one I had_ _,_ _that I was ashamed of, you’ve already seen it, in that cursed chair on Nur_ _with my Lightsaber_ _. Didn’t think there was something else I_ _should consider as a disgrace_ _._

Now it was her turn to be confused.

- _Are you really that touchy ? I simply meant you didn’t have anything to use as a hobby on Bracca, and our time_ _as_ _Jedi was not exactly a leisure._

_-_ _Forget it. It’s okay, think what you want._

Cal only wanted to end the conversation, the Force suggested she should apologize.

 _-It was even worse in the Empire if you care to know. The only time I could try to relax was in my TIE, without my mask, where no one could t_ _hreaten_ _me or reach me,_ _where I could meditate and let my guard drop_ _._ Trilla whispered, that was the best she could do. It seemed to _relax_ Cal in a way, his presence was lighter in the Force.

The rest of the journey was quiet, only the engines and the hyperdrive troubled the silence. They left hyperspace to see the red and cursed world of Dathomir filled the canopy. The void of space was as empty as it should, not a single ship was in the vicinity. They followed the coordinates BD had given them.

- _Do you feel it ? Death, darkness… This is aching. Heavy_ _in the air_ _._ Cal said once Trilla had landed the ship on a rocky cliff. They were near ruins of what looked like a village. The red sun of Dathomir in this region of the world matched the desolate landscape. It was only about rocks, swamps, dead plains, hills and ruins. The remains of the massacre near the end of the Clone Wars were still visible. The climatewas hot and dry. They saw some creatures ahead, huge spiders and a large strong other one with two tusks, a grey skin and spikes on it. BD mentioned a Nydak.

- _Yeah, nothing we want to deal with right now,_ _don’t you think BD ?_ For once, BD agreed, the beasts here were not as easy to deal with than those on Bogano.

They avoided their presence while looking at their surroundings, broken pots, red blocks, marks on the walls, dusty stairs, several items on the floor and cages could be seen. As well as some kind of pods with tassels on them which were hanging over their heads thanks to branches, bones or skins from dead animals. Cal felt echoes of Nightsisters, they gathered there for ritual, prepared potions and elixirs. It happened years ago.

- _This is a graveyard…_ Trilla whispered, her spine was icy. _I have a very bad feeling about this._

She grabbed her lightsaber though didn’t ignite it. Cal did the same, he sensed the same thing. The plants around them seemed deadly, hostile, as the rest of the world. Cal gave a last look at the ship, as if he would never see the TIE again. A part of him wanted to turn back, though he had a mission, lives were at stake.

They took the stairs and entered an abandoned building. The walls were cracked, the roof was damaged, the pillars were broken, though it remained as dark as night.

Cal saw her before he felt her. A cloaked and hooded figure suddenly appeared before them, green fumes around her. Her red robes were a sharp contrast with her white face, he noticed some tattoos on it. Her accent was very different from those in the core worlds or the outer rim, like a unique one in fact. Cal could tell she was not that much older than him, probably the same age. He sensed fear, anger, a lust for revenge and despair. She considered his lightsaber and Trilla’s. Cal sensed her will to see them dead, suffer and beg for mercy.

- _You trespass. Jedi._

She was cold, stood straight and imposing. Like if she was the one in charge here, which was probably the case.

- _You must be a Nightsister. I_ _had_ _heard you were all dead._ Cal tried to speak in order to ease her temper, it only created a shift in the Force as the Nightsister’s anger took over her fear.

- _Not ALL. Dathomir is forbidden to you, leave at once !_

Her forefinger aimed at the the way they had taken, her eyes were focused on Cal, though she turned to Trilla as she stepped in.

- _Stand aside Witch. We are not here to kill you, just to…_

The eyes of the Nightsister widened, hatred filled her eyes at Trilla’s words.

- _I am a Nightsister. I will make you pay for what you have done to my coven Jed_ _i_ _. You are liars and thieves, you_ _will_ _only bring death here !_

Cal could feel Trilla’s anger, though the Nightsister was even more willing to use her powers in a deadly way. BD remained quiet, Cal believed the droid also felt some kind of anxiety at the moment.

- _Easy easy, we’re not your enemies._ _I’m afraid we can’t leave, not yet, b_ _ut_ _perhaps we could help each other, you see_ _we’re just looking for a tomb here._ Cal said, willing to compromise.

She looked at his Jedi garb as well as Trilla’s and spat on the ground. With a swift movement of her wrist, green vapor around it, two Zabrak males appeared behind her, shirtless, their tattoos and muscular torsos as well as their weapons in their hands proved their dangerousness, they were ready to dispose of them.

- _Your actions say otherwise, Jedi. You won’t need a tomb to die here._ She channelled her powers and green smokes surrounded them all, possessed the warriors behind her and in a second she was gone, vanished from the physical world. Her last word was _Vashe._

_-Wake up Cal, that’s not a training session !_ Trilla hissed as she ignited her blade and jumped to strike the first Zabrak who easily countered her blow. Cal’s eyes widened by seeing the unstable silver blade though didn’t lose more time as the other Zabrak aimed at his head with his mace. He dodged the attack, and parried the second, the strength unbalanced him, leaving him expose. BD jumped on the Zabrak to shock him and Cal used the moment to strike him down, scorching his chest. He turned around to see how Trilla handled herself, she was choking the Zabrak and quickly beheaded him. Cal felt the pressure of the Dark Side around him, it called to him, to Trilla.

- _Trilla, calm down, don’t let…_

She didn’t look at him, probing her surroundings.

_-I know what I have to do, I told you it wouldn’t be easy here. This place is cursed, don’t show weakness or you won’t survive for long._

BD informed them that they were Nightbrothers, tribes who served the Nightsisters, or those who were left. Brutal warriors who valued only power and strength. The weaklings were killed, only the strong would prevail. The Zabrak species came from Iridonia though some of them had come to Dathomir long ago.

- _What happened to your blade ? I’ve never seen anything like this before._

- _Not exactly what I want to discuss now… We have to keep moving._ Trilla sighed while she walked away.

They resumed their quest, the path ahead oozed dangers, yet engravings on the walls and the statues revealed that the Zeffo had come to this place. They were on the right track. Even if some Nightbrothers tried to stand in their way, they got rid of them and found some peace when they entered another ruined block near a cliff. Not for long. The Nightsister appeared once more, threatening them from an elevated position. Cal noticed the same pods they had seen earlier, Trilla ignited her blade before he even thought about doing it. The reddish rocks and stones around them made him sick, they lacked of room, his senses told him it was a trap.

- _You will go no further._

Cal noticed her ornaments and jewelry, she was wearing some sort of traditional Nightsister garb. Though he had no time to dwell on it. Trilla once more stepped in.

- _I won’t repeat it, stand aside or suffer the consequences._ The anger in her words puzzled Cal, he didn’t think that more violence would grant them more chances to reason the Nightsister. Though she didn’t look like one who would be willing to listen, and if they only valued strength…

- _No. He was right about you._

- _What are you talking about ? Who is with you ? How many are left ?_ Trilla asked, the Nightsisters were based on a matriarchal hierarchy, they would not let a male lead them, so why had she said _he ?_

_-You don’t need to know, your presence is a sin that I won’t tolerate. Your selfish goals are irrelevant._

Cal decided to support Trilla, they had to stick together anyway, the Nighsister was too stubborn, she would not listen to them no matter what they would say. He didn’t think she would accept to let them leave now that they had killed some of her Nightsbrothers.

- _Back off w_ _hile_ _you still can, if you attack us again, we’ll strike you down._

The scepticism, disdain and pride on her face were not hard at all to decipher.

- _Oh I won’t do you a thing._ She moved her hands in a particular pattern and more green flames and vapor appeared around her. Even in her eyes.

- _But my murdered Sisters...They will have their revenge !_ She cast her spells on the pods which opened to let fall to the ground mummified Nighsisters, whose clothes were barely hiding the bones beneath the fabric, they were half bold, half balding, the hair barely visible, though the teeth, hollow cheeks and jaws were threatening, ready to cut their throats and eat them. On top of the unnatural energy and green light in their eyes as well as the danger that screamed in the Force, the Dark Side energy from this place was more than enough to seed fear in both Cal and Trilla. And in BD too who loudly beeped to suggest a strategic retreat.

- _Aim at the heads !_ Trilla ordered him while jumping on a nearby dead witch’s shoulders and plunging her blade in the skull. Each time they slew one of the undead Nightsister, Cal felt the power diminish, they were all connected to one another, through the Force. Their sorcery came from the Dark Side. Once the room was quiet again, Cal removed the sweat from his forehead to see that Trilla was also both exhausted and relieved.

He felt echoes, sometimes he saw real pictures, sometimes just sensations, emotions. The Nightsister they had faced, she had buried her fallen Sisters, her pain and sorrow could easily be felt through the Force now. One by one, she had respected the tradition and taken care of her fallen clan.

- _Do you imagine if it had been us in the Jedi Temple ? To do that with the dead Jedi ?_ Cal asked, the echo made him shiver. Trilla looked at him closely then grabbed his shoulders and came very close to his eyes to speak with a curt tone.

- _I don’t want you to let your psychometry sidetrack you from our goals, do you understand Cal ?She is not our ally, got it ? We need to be focus, both of us._ She was so close that their noses almost touched each other. The proximity brought him back to reality, his sight became clear and she withdrew. He looked at her makeshift Jedi garb, yes, they were both in the same mess, they were seen as Jedi by the Nightsister, she would ambush them whatever they would do. They had to be cautious, ready for anything.

He followed her trail. They exited the blocks to see a long bridge before them, more exactly weathered rocks that looked like a bridge. Far ahead, stood a dark structure which was similar to the one they had seen on Zeffo and Bogano, though far more threatening. It oozed the Dark Side, if a Zeffo Sage had come here, he was corrupted, totally different from Eilram. Yet he remembered the broken pots and the anger he had felt through the Force. May the Zeffo have disagreed about something and parted ways ? May one of the Sage be buried here because he was exiled or left his homeworld ? He told Trilla about his concern, she replied that the only way to find out was to go there and check it out. The Nightsister had to be taken into account, she certainly used the tomb as a stronghold, feeding on its power.

The wind was louder now, another evidence of the Zeffo, yet at the half of the bridge, they suddenly heard a voice behind them, they didn’t feel anything though. Both instinctively froze and turned around.

- _Oh, fellow wanderers !_ The man wore a long shabby dark robe, his face was hidden by the hood, only a dirty grey beard, yellow teeth and deceitful eyes were visible.

- _I see you met the resident Nightsister. But unlike most...You’re alive._ His smile made Cal tense, something was wrong. Trilla grabbed her own weapon. She felt the power that surrounded the man, he was hiding it from them for now, yet she could perceive his potential.

- _Oh, lightsabers ! That would explain your survival. I didn’t think that two young Jedi like you would survive_ _the Purge_ _._ He nodded while saying that, they both felt scrutinized by the man, in an unnatural way.

Trilla felt the danger, far worse than the Nightsister. She heard both sides of the Force, for once it was a real balance. _Don’t trust him, he is a threat._

She ignited her lightsaber while telling Cal to do the same, Cal complied though stayed behind.

The old man raised his hands to look inoffensive.

- _No...Don’t...I’m no one to fear...Just a traveler, studying the nature of...exctinct cultures and dead philosophies…_

_-Enough of this old man, who are you really ? You stink the lies and shroud of the Dark Side._ Trilla’s weapon was in a defensive stance, she expected an attack. Though the man didn’t move. Cal see that Trilla was on edge, struggling inwardly, she was sweating. He touched her shoulder to send some peace through the Force but she ignored him.

The man chuckled, but didn’t flinch.

- _This is unexpected, two lost Padawans on Dathomir… You should avoid the ruins, the power that lurks within is beyond_ _everything you’ve ever imagined_ _. The Nightsister and her warrior kin, were seduced by its darkness._

Cal felt something familiar, he couldn’t tell it right now, but that man wasn’t totally unknown, like if they were all connected. Some wounds that altered the Force.

- _Who, Are, You ?_ Trilla repeated, emphasizing each word. The eyes of the man, partially hidden by the hood scared Cal, the Force warned him to be ready, to protect Trilla. _Protect Trilla ? Well, she is better prepared than me here…_

_-Be careful of your emotions young girl. It doesn’t suit a Jedi to be that angry._

The man chuckled again and concealed his hands in the sleeves of his robe.

- _I’m no_ _longer a_ _Jedi. I won’t let you play with us._

_-What about your partner, he is rather quiet._ He turned his gaze to face Cal. _Your friend here needs your peace young Jedi. You wouldn’t dare let her down, would you ?_ _Especially in such a dark place..._

_-What’s the point of this ? What are you l_ _ooking for_ _here ?_ Cal asked, he deactivated his lightsaber to soothe the tension.

_-_ _Nothing Jedi, I’m just here to watch and learn, I won’t stop you from accessing the ruins if that’s your purpose. After all, even in dark times, Jedi business can’t be delayed…_

His laugh spread dread in their beings, Cal grabbed cautiously Trilla’s wrist to pull her away from this weird man. She didn’t resist his grip.

As they walked away, they heard the man say loud enough.

- _You don’t seem to be ready. Dathomir is unforgiving. You’ll need more than lightsabers,_ _mutual trust_ _and pride to face the perils of this world. Hold that thought._

Cal looked behind his back, the man had vanished. They reached the other side of the bridge, the rock was rather high, they would not be able to climb, only with the Force they could jump high enough. BD beeped quietly, they turned to see a huge bat-like creature in the sky, kilometers to their left, it looked like another predator, not one they would be eager to face.

- _Let’s hope we won’t meet this one too, I’ve had enough company on this world for today…_ Cal whispered while moving closer to the rock.

- _CAL !_ Trilla yelled his name to grab him by the collar to pull him right in time as a Zabrak had pushed a rock to crush him, the contact destroyed the wooden platform, though neither Cal nor Trilla fell beneath. Trilla used the Force to make the Nightbrother topple over the edge, his scream quickly disappeared as death took him.

- _Thanks, sorry, I...I wasn’t focused._ Cal said sheepishly, while looking at the gap beneath them, a rocky slope led who knows where, not that he wanted to find out. Trilla took her momentum and jumped to land on the other side. She looked around, there was no one else, even if the Force screamed that the danger was everywhere. She gazed at Cal, he looked tiny from her position.

- _What are you waiting for ? Jump._ Trilla said, impatient. The wind was chill again, she sensed the aura of the Dark Side, it grew stronger, it slowly tried to settle in her mind. She breathed out deeply to calm herself.

- _I’m not sure I’ll make it, it’s too high._ Cal sighed, he could seize nothing on the rock, BD beeped sarcastically, telling him it was not the right time to doubt about him now.

- _I’ll catch you. Trust me._ Trilla told him, her eyes widened when she realized what she had just said, _trust me ?_ _that’s not what you’re supposed to tell him, you idiot…_ Though Cal seemed to appreciate the statement. He readied himself, ran and jumped only to feel his body become numb when Trilla lifted him through the Force, he landed next to her and the sensation vanished. He was about to thank her again when the Nightsister appeared before the massive doors of the Zeffo temple. Alone.

They both ignited their lightsabers and prepared for the confrontation.

- _You have no right to Dathomir. You don’t know what lies beyond these doors. I won’t let you take what belongs to my people._

_-Foolish witch, this is not your people who built this temple, you don’t even know yourself what is inside. I can feel your fear, you are_ _just_ _a_ _puppet,_ _you…_

Green fumes transformed into vines and began to throttle Trilla, she tried to cut it with her lightsaber though it didn’t work, her fingers didnt even touch the substance. The pain remained real however.

Cal began to panick, he turned to face the Nightsister who wickedly glared at him.

- _You’ll die here with her Jedi, none of you will escape this place, you will pay for what you did to my people._ _I will avenge them !_

_-Hey, listen to me, we didn’t do anything, it wasn’t the Jedi who killed your clan_ _, what you were told wasn’t true_ _! I swear, leave her alone, we can explain._

Cal didn’t know what to do, Trilla’s face reddened as she struggled to breathe, yet he saw her clenched fist. He understood as the Nightsister also grabbed her own neck as Trilla’s Force grip on her became stronger. The Nightsister didn’t expect it and let go of her pressure, though Trilla didn’t release her. Her gritted teeth, her eyes, the veins on her neck, everything hinted her anger and desire to kill the Nightsister.

- _You will pay dearly for that Witch, you’ll see your beloved sisters soon !_

_-Trilla, don’t do that, please, not like that, not here…_ Cal didn’t like the idea to be the one to beg, first before Merrin to save Trilla, now the other way around. He didn’t control anything, with the pressure and the warning of both the Dark and Light sides, he felt sick and dizzy, it overwhelmed him, his head ached badly.

- _HOLD IT._

Cal felt a Force pressure crush him on the floor, as well as Trilla and the Nightsister. The blades disappeared as the hilts left their hands.

They all looked on their side to see the man in his cloak atop a pillar, looking down at them.

- _Foolish children...Enough of this. Sister Merrin, I no longer need your service_ _s_ _here, you’ve overstepped your bounds. You’ll be punished later for that. Get out of my sight, I will deal with them myself._

Merrin looked at the three of them, hatred and frustration in her eyes, she pondered the man’s words, and suddenly vanished, leaving green smokes and sparks behind her. Though they all heard her warning.

- _I’ll be watching._ Her voice was audible everywhere, but no one could tell where Merrin may now be.

The man jumped down to stop a few meters away from Cal and Trilla who used the Force to quickly summon their weapons, though they didn’t turn them on.

- _Explain yourselves._ _What in these ruins tempt you so much to risk death ?_

_-This is none of your business._ Trilla replied abruptly. _You are the one the Nightsister and the Nightbrothers follow._ _They follow you only because they fear you. You didn’t survive by accident. You used to be a Jedi._ That was not a question. It made the old man laugh loudly, though there was no joy in it.

- _Feisty, clever and unbalanced. The perfect kind of apprentice I seek._

_-Apprentice ?_ _Jedi ? No, no, this is not right. You used the Force to seize more power, that’s everything the Jedi stood against, how did you survive the Purge ? How did you end up here ? Who are you really ?_ Cal asked, feeling the power suddenly irradiate the old man.

He grabbed his shoulders and removed the cloak, throwing it away. He was old, rather tough and muscular considering his bare torso, though the scars on his dirty body, his long hair and beard, the horns and lightsabers on his belt hinted that his time on Dathomir had been rough. They felt his pride, narcissism, corruption and evil. Every word he would say would only be an attempt at misleading them.

- _Taron Malicos. Former Jedi. Like you, Padawans. I can sense your conflict, both of you are survivors, connected somehow._ _The darkness has left a mark on you._ _We have much in common._

Trilla snorted, her grip on her lightsaber was so tight that she feared the hilt would break down.

- _I doubt that. You know nothing about us. What we’ve been through. What I know is that you’ve chosen to hide on this world like a coward, you didn’t fight the Empire._

_-Look at you, proud, haughty, confident… My troops betrayed me, like you, when that Order 66 came. I was forced to strike them down,_ _I left the fallen Republic and the new Empire behind._ _I escaped to this..._ He turned around, considering the area, _desolate place… My_ _ship_ _crashed on this world,_ _s_ _tranded here_ _because of some stroke of fate._ _The darkness here, it almost took me, but I have conquered it, now I am the one who wields power. I do not need more._ _Except the one in this temple, it calls to us, you’ve felt it too. You are here for that._

_-We are not interested in power._ Cal interrupted him. _Our mission is far more important than your quest for power._

_-Cal, quiet !_ Trilla warned him, it was not someone like Malicos who was the most likely Jedi to consider positively their desire to find a way to access the Holocron in the Vault.

- _Cal, Trilla. How charming… Tell me Padawans, what happened to you since the Purge. Still wearing Jedi clothes, but I can feel your feelings, they are strong, passions that do not suit proper Jedi._

_Whatever you are looking for, I’m ready to offer you the same power I_ _harness_ _, we can learn the secrets that lurk within the temple, and grow stronger. Then we will be able to build something new, something better that the flawed Jedi Order failed to achieve._

Trilla shook her head in disgust.

- _You are mad Malicos. Whoever you were in the Order, you are nothing more than_ _a shadow of your former self, corrupted by the Dark Side, stifled by your vainness._

_-What’s wrong with you two ? What’s your real goal here if not power ? No Jedi would come here willingly, the Light has forgotten this world_ _centuries_ _ago, as the Empire has_ _now_ _replaced the Order._

_-What we are doing here is none of your concern. Let us pass and we will leave as soon as we have found the information we seek._ Cal said, hoping to end the conversation, that man was out of his mind, he could feel the rage that devoured him from the inside, he was ferocious, a pawn of the Dark Side.

- _You are not ready for the darkness beyond these doors. Stay here on Dathomir, I will teach you how to c_ _ontrol_ _this power and then, you will understand. Your ship won’t leave this world without me. The savages that obey me have already secured her. No one will depart without my approval. This is an offer you can’t turn down. Join my family. For the sake of our past glory, as Master and Padawans._

_-_ _You are wasting your time, don’t you understand Malicos ?_ Cal replied, tired of this nonsense.

Trilla could no longer contain her impatience, the longer they waited here, the worse it became to struggle with the call of the Dark Side, yet her wits reminded her how deceitful it was, because now, the Dark Side suggested that Cal and her should kill Malicos, slaughter him before he did it. The same voice that had suggested days ago to dispose of Cal.

- _We will not join you. You should have died long ago. You are just a parasite,_ _Master._ Trilla insisted on the last world, half listening to the Dark Side, half to her own intuition.

- _Then the Apprentice shall learn to respect her teacher._ Malicos retorted, with a swift movement of his wrist, Cal was pulled right before him, on his knees, and Cal’s lightsaber came to Malicos’ hand, the blade appeared right on Cal’s neck, ready to cut his throat. Neither Cal nor Trilla anticipated that.

Cal’s fear reached out to Trilla who responded with the same sense of surprise, confusion and dread. She ignited her blade. BD had been propelled backwards due to the shock of the grip, he vigorously beeped in apprehension yet he ran to jump on Trilla’s shoulders. She didn’t expect to feel some sort of comfort due to the contact with that droid.

- _Let him go, now._ Trilla demanded, her voice as firm as durasteel. Cal was frozen in place, Malicos’ power could completely prevent him from moving or defending himself.

- _Or what ?_ _Jedi don’t have attachments._ _What are you ready to do for him ? Submit or he will die. I only need one of you here._ Malicos’ facial expression showed his determination and madness, he was definitely ready to kill Cal.

- _Will you save his life or sacrifice him for the sake of your pride ? Ah… Yes, I feel it, the raw anger, you’ve already tapped into the Dark Side. It’s almost a habit_ _for you_ _. I can’t wait to hear your story,_ _Trilla_ _._

He raised Cal’s weapon and prepared to land the killing blow. BD’s piercing sound almost made Trilla deaf, her ears rang.

_-DON’T DO THAT !_ She jumped forward though Malicos Force pushed her, yet as the blade was about to hit Cal’s head, the hilt vanished, green smokes in Malicos’ hand. Then they heard it. The accent and the danger.

- _Join my family. I will teach you how to control this power. Build something new, something better. I can’t wait to hear your story. Familiar words Malicos._ Merrin’s words sounded even more threatening than when she faced Cal and Trilla. With the orange blade, she now looked like the predator, gazing at her preys. Malicos used the Force to project Cal who collided with Trilla in a heap, both grunting due to the impact. They felt the hatred in Malicos, in a few minutes, there would no longer be four people alive here.

- _I told you to stay away from this Sister Merrin ! You have no power here !_

_-Power… For years, you’ve said that the Jedi orchestrated the massacre that killed my Sisters. Two of them stand here, on Dathomir and you only try to seduce one of them to pass on your so-called endless power. But most importantly, you didn’t deny what this one said about the Jedi. You lied to me Malicos. You are mad, this world has unmade you. And my misplaced loyalty has let you lead the Nightbrothers astray. I can not trust anyone. I will amend my sin and make you pay._

_-Your power is already mine, I’ll make sure that you die to be reunited with your sisters, that’s what I promised you, you’ll be with them soon._ Malicos uttered, madness and sheer hatred in the eyes.

_-You have always been a bastard. Unlike the Jedi, the Nightsisters of Dathomir do not turn on their kind. Our bond is eternal !_

_-Foolish girl, your sisters are dead ! You’ve never been able to accept it !_

Cal and Trilla messily stood up while watching the scene, they saw the doors, unchecked. Malicos had moved towards Merrin, no one was looking at them, they could have a chance. They quickly looked at each other, both noticing that they had the same idea. Cal felt some warmth inside, he didn’t expect her to react like that when he was waiting for Malicos’ strike. He knew better than to mention it now, they had to reach the Temple first. They gave a look at Merrin, she oozed power too, extremely different from what the Jedi or the Inquisitors or even the Sith used, it was totally different, like alchemy. Her voice resonated, loud and creepy.

- _Yes, their graves are all around you._ Merrin said while showing the pods overhead. She uttered some incantations, the same streams of power flowed everywhere to reach all the pods, freeing the dead Nightsisters.

Malicos laughed while saying that this power was beyond her control, the dead slowly rised, feeding on Merrin’s powers.

Merrin didn’t listen, she was possessed, she screamed her last sentence before vanishing.

- _You will all learn Jedi, when you face one Nightsister of Dathomir, you face us all ! Kill them all Sisters, feed on their sacrifice, get us rid of their tainted presence !_

_-GO !_ Cal yelled, running towards the doors as Trilla used her lightsaber to repel the swarm of dead witches that attacked them. Malicos turned his head towards them, seeing what they were doing, he laughed even more while jumping on a pillar.

- _This tomb will be yours, nothing will save you here !_

The doors opened as they approached and closed automatically once they were inside. They heard the noises of the dead behind them, trying to break through, it was too thick for them. They both sighed, yet they were not out of danger yet. They considered the entrance of the tomb, dark pillars, ruins, broken pots and artifacts, engravings on the wall, everything similar to a Zeffo place. BD left them to scan something and it triggered a new log.

_My friend, we’ve reached the tomb of Kujet in search of an Astrium. It is more secluded than even I would have thought. It seems the way it was secret even during the time of the Zeffo. A contrast from the ostentatious tomb of Miktrull…yet not a welcome one. The Nightsisters of Dathomir granted me passage, but even they warned me against these ruins. Something dark transpired here – I can feel it._

_-Kujet ? Astrium ? Miktrull ? The two other Sages BD ? What’s an Astrium ?_ Cal asked, puzzled.

- _We don’t have time, we need to move, we can’t take the risk to l_ _et_ _the doors_ _be_ _open_ _ed_ _and be overwhelmed by those monsters._ Trilla reminded him.

- _Well something tells me we should be more worried about our way out, we are trapped in the tomb Trilla. I wish I had my lightsaber…_

This time, he felt her, Merrin appeared in the middle of the tomb, the blade alight.

- _Come and get it, Jedi._

_-Wait...Merrin, right ? I’m Cal Kestis, this is Trilla Suduri._

_-I don’t care about your names Jedi. None of this would have happened if you had not come._

_-Your powers come from the Jedi. If we had not come you would still be Malicos’ slave._ Trilla stepped in, keeping her lightsaber alight just in case. Her voice was dry, firm but convincing.

- _Our magick is beyond your narrow and dogmatic vision, we are our own masters. No outsider rules us._

_-So you say. It didn’t look like that outside. Your sisters were killed by someone who wielded lightsabers. Those weapons don’t make the one wielding them a Jedi._ _Jedi never led armies of droids to wage war. Besides..._ _You were the one who attacked us, we only defended ourselves._

_-I...I know what I saw._ _You were not here. But I was._ _I was only a child when they attacked._ _But I remember. I will never forget._ _An armored warrior brandishing this, descending upon us and cut down my people. Until I was left alone, with the dead. Mother told us to beware of the Jedi._ _That one day the_ _y_ _would come back_ _to our world_ _._ _That the other clans and the Jedi would wipe us out._ Merrin replied, with less confidence than a moment ago.

_-Merrin…_ _That’s a lie…_ _Who is the real threat_ _now_ _, Malicos or us ?_ Cal said, trying to be rational. _The power he mentioned, that’s everything the Jedi refused to use, those who chose that path were no longer seen as Jedi. You know your culture, your first Mother belonged to the Jedi Order,_ _only the clans were divided because of your interpretations of the teachings_ _._

Merrin’s eyes narrrowed, studying them, then stopped on Trilla’s lightsaber. Trilla noticed it, and decided to take the risk, she deactivated her weapon. The screams outside were still background noises, though either Malicos had left, either he was waiting for them to leave the Temple.

- _When Malicos came, he earned his place by dominating the Nightbrothers. He took over. But he didn’t attack me. He promised me revenge, if I shared our secrets with him in return._ _I didn’t have a choice._ _He told me that we were both survivors, betrayed by the Jedi teachings. The Jedi exiled Allya centuries ago,_ _she passed on her powers to us, our magick_ _._ _Some clans were too weak to use it._ _Malicos said that your_ _Jedi_ _Masters gave them up too, forgot their beliefs, misunderstood their tradition and lost themselves in war._

_-We were betrayed Merrin. Betrayed by those we protected. M_ _aybe you do not know about the Empire, but_ _the Nightsisters know about the Sith. They are the real threat to the galaxy, to your coven,_ _to the surviving Nightsisters and Witches,_ _to the Jedi Order, to all of those who refuse to submit to their rules. If you do not trust us, use your powers to probe our minds, we are not lying._ _We are here to save innocent lives._ Cal insisted. He was tense, just as much as Trilla, though none of them moved as Merrin was watching them. For a whole minute there was nothing but the screams of the dead Nightsisters behind the sealed doors.

Then, at last, Merrin deactivated the lightsaber and threw the hilt at Cal.

- _You will need this. Jedi._ _What lives are you trying to protect ?_

_-Cal, don’t._ Trilla began though Cal dismissed her concerns.

- _No, she deserves to know, she is as much a prey as us for Malicos. We need to work together if we are to get out of here alive, the three of us._ He turned to face Merrin. _Malicos used your fears against you, he lied to manipulate you. We are searching for a way to access a Vault on a distant planet, there is a list of innocent children the Sith and their Empire want to find. They will enslave the children and turn them into monsters if we do not get it first._

_-Will they not be after you if you find it first ?_

_-Ah, you see, perhaps she is cleverer than you are Cal. She already sees the flaw in your plan._ Trilla replied, though she didn’t give him time to retort.

- _We may destroy it if we find the Holocron. But the longer we waste our time, the more chances the Empire has to beat us._

_Together we can defeat Malicos, if you can control your dead Sisters, he won’t be able to outmatch us._

_-Jedi and Nightsisters do not work together. I can’t help you._ _I am not a Witch. My faith_ _and tenets are_ _not the same than theirs._ _But I won’t stop you if you slay Malicos. Find what you are looking for, if you survive, t_ _hen_ _leave my world._ Merrin quietly said, they could feel the doubts in her mind, they had given her another perspective that she had not considered before. Though her grief and loyalty to her culture prevented her from joining forces with them.

Merrin was about to vanish when Malicos suddenly appeared in a green cloud of smoke before the doors, which opened behind him, letting the swarm of dead Nightsisters access the tomb. Both Cal and Trilla ignited their lightsabers as Malicos did the same, two red blades came to life.

- _This is treason then, Sister Merrin._


	13. Vengeance and acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cal and Trilla face Malicos in Kujet's tomb, willing to get rid of him and find the Astrium.  
> Meanwhile, Merrin is facing a dilemma.  
> All of them realize that sometimes, everything happens in due course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, thanks for your readings, comments and kudos, it means a lot, I'm delighted to know that the story pleases you !  
> This chapter is probably one of my favorite so far, hope it'll be the same for you.
> 
> Please, forgive me for the mistakes in English, I know it can hinder the reading and be annoying... If some native English speakers can give me some tips regarding the grammar or anything, I would really appreciate it !

**Chapter 13/ Vengeance and Acceptance**

The dead Nightsisters jostled each other in order to gain access to Kujet’s tomb, eager to attack Cal and Trilla. Dozens of them were now rushing to take them out. They didn’t care about Merrin, the Nighsisters’ power wasn’t one to be used against their own kind, somehow their consciousness prevented them from hurting her.

Malicos who had learned this magick thanks to Merrin’s naivety was now using it to protect himself against their onslaught. The only two available targets left were Cal and Trilla. _I don’t see how we’ll get out of here this time…_ Cal thought, his body was tense, Their backs stood against the sealed doors on the other side of the entrance. There was neither a way to open them nor means to escape, no ledge to jump onto, no room to dodge, they would soon be surrounded and outnumbered, in a few seconds the dead would reach their position.

- _I didn’t come all the way to this cursed place to die like that._ Trilla muttered to herself while looking everywhere, she didn’t see any alternative to avoid this fate. The fear and anger settled in her mind, she quickly glanced at Cal, noticing sweat on his temple, feeling his fear and tension. She thought about her choice to follow him, they could have run in the opposite direction, tried to get back to the ship. His stubborness had led them here, she had warned him, she knew it was not a wise choice to come to Dathomir, and yet here she was, where she least expected. With him. She had accepted to follow him only for one reason. Not to prove him that his plan was stupid, even if she still thought that, but because she had been fool enough to drop her guard and begin to care for him. She wanted to slap herself, not simply because she was bored by her lack of lucidity and insight, but because she would probably never have the occasion to tell him what she alredy knew he inwardly felt too about them.

As the first wave was about to strike them, she summoned her anger and Force pushed them, while Cal did the same thing. A bunch of Nightsisters collided with the walls and the others. The deafening screams of the dead suddenly vanished, green smoke overwhelmed them all, the dead scattered while looking at Merrin and Malicos in the middle of the room. Ignoring Trilla and Cal. BD slowly beeped, suggesting to find a way to open the doors and create a distance between them and the Nightsisters.

Merrin held a white gem in her hand to channel the spirit ichor, the source of the Nightsisters’ power. It spread out all around the tomb, soothing the dead. Her hooded face with her red traditional robes added some weird solemnity to the scene.

- _You, like the Jedi, have no right to Dathomir, no right to our magick. You will never control it like we do._ Her voice was low and deep at the same time, Trilla could feel the Dark Side in Merrin, yet the way she used it troubled her, the relationship she had with what she called her magick was rather _healthy_ compared to what the Inquisitors, the Sith or Malicos could do. It was powerful, strong, could crush and easily take lives, yet it was not as tainted as the way Jedi depicted it. She sensed that Merrin had not completed her training, she had said she was only a child when the CIS attacked her people, though she had already learned more than enough to be quite a noteworthy foe. The perspective to face Merrin as a real Nightsister was scary.

- _I’ve conquered the darkness of your world, your warriors have submitted to me,_ _you cannot defeat me !_ _You too, you_ _will_ _bow before me_ _,_ _or your dear Dathomir will be your grave_ _!_ Malicos yelled, more magick appeared in his hands, around the hilts and the blades, the energy aimed at Merrin and the dead Nightsisters. However, Merrin seemed to swallow the magick, to inhale it and then it disappeared. Only Malicos stood in front of Merrin, the lightsabers were the only noise to be heard in the halls.

Cal and Trilla didn’t see Merrin’s face, though they suspected that she was smiling, pretty wickedly. They sensed Malicos’ doubt, his pride had faded, on the other hand his anger and hatred were hard to quantify, rather limitless. They both guessed the next step. They braced themselves.

- _I’ve overestimated_ _you_ _since I met you_ _Malicos. Your mind will never properly understand our power. No one can, save our own people._ She raised her hand and played with magical ichor, sending streams of energy all around them, the dead seemed to be waiting for her signal, becoming more and more impatient at every second. And then, Merrin was gone, except that her voice triggered what they expected.

- _If your Force has a will as the elders said, then the worthy warriors will prevail._ _Kill each other Jedi._

Cal and Trilla looked at each other, at the dead witches who remained on edge, and at last, at Malicos. Cal felt Trilla’s warning in his head. _Don’t even think about reasoning with him, we have to defeat him._ Cal slowly breathed out and nodded, she was right. Merrin was challenging them all. She woud kill Malicos if he killed them, she had said she would not stop them if they slew Malicos, therefore that didn’t give them much choices. Malicos would not back down from this fight, they had refused to obey him, thus he would only be willing to make them pay for their defiance.

He used to be a Jedi Master, they immediately understood why when he launched his onslaught without betraying his thoughts, his blades were everywhere, a swirl of red aimed at their heads, bodies and limbs. They both had to jump to dodge. Though they all noticed that the dead surrounded them, creating some sort of circle which constantly narrowed, where they would have to fight until death takes either Malicos, either Cal and Trilla.

It was probably the atmosphere of dread in the tomb, but except the clash and hum of their lightsabers, the groans and their breathlessness, it was quiet. They didn’t even think about taunting each other, Malicos assessed their weaknesses while untold mutual feelings boosted Cal’s and Trilla’s reflexes, the orange and silver blade kept slashing at the red ones. Malicos attacked then retreated only to jump and launch another series of strikes. They tried to Force-push or pull him, he contemptuously countered every attempt at surprising him.

After a few minutes, even their motivation couldn’t hide their exhaustion. They knew they were losing ground, and Malicos felt it too. His scarred and dirty torso betrayed that the fight also drained his energy, yet there was no point in denying that he would eventually outmatch them. When their hits became less precise, he started to mock them. _Clumsy. Too slow._ _Sloppy…_ _I was wrong to think you could stand with me..._ _Padawans..._

And then, he decided to end it, while their blades were clashing with his, he switched them off, let his hilts fell on the floor and used the Force to choke them both as they were unbalanced. Then, he crushed them repeatedly on the floor, making them dizzy, causing bruises on their bodies and faces. BD was thrown away, he was switched off due to the impact and laid down on the floor, among the dead’s feet. Malicos laughed loudly, increased the pressure and made them both kneel on their knees before each other, their blades still alight, aiming at their heart. The crowd of Nightsisters made it worse, the confusion and terror settled in their mind.

- _How ironic it is to end it like this… Two foolish Padawans who didn’t have time to confess their feelings f_ _or_ _each other. Too scared to recognize them. But what about killing each other for betraying your Jedi oath ?_ _Don’t worry, I’ll take care of your ship and leave this p_ _lace_ _._ _Now...It’s time to die, whelps._ Malicos sadistically commented, his yellow teeth slightly biting his tongue.

Trilla was more terrified than furious, she wanted to shake her head, to summon the Force to free herself, to turn off her blade, but she couldn’t , the pressure of the Force was too strong, she could only look at Cal’s eyes, and she saw what she knew, and more. Cal was overwhelmed by his feelings and distress, they had failed because of his persistence, they could have run away, started over, but he prefered fulfilling this blasted Jedi mission.

Cal could see Trilla’s eyes, a deeper shade of green than his, she had been the one who found him on Bracca, who brought him back to the real world and to his Jedi identity. But she was no longer the same who killed his last friend and tortured him. She was the one who opened his eyes, who showed him who he really was, without her he would have stayed on Bracca for years, like a rat. He had embraced once more his duty as a former Jedi, he had found a way to reject the Dark Side. He may not be perfectly at peace with his Master’s death, with Prauf’s murder, but he had met her, and somehow he had found a purpose thanks to her. Also, he had convinced her, partially as the clones unwillingly helped her, to give up her life in the Empire and to reconnect with herself. What he had started to feel for her was beyond what he had ever experienced, some sort of intimacy that made him speechless if he dwelled on it. The only thing he wanted to tell her, that he would not be ashamed of, was that he cared for her. And now, because of Malicos, they would kill each other and die together.

Malicos used the Force bring them closer, their knees were skinned due to the contact with the floor, the little stones triggered more pain, to prepare them for the final act. A next move through the Force and the blades vanished. They were so close, their hilts touched each other’s chest, their face were almost brushed against one another. They both could only look at each other’s eyes, revel in their emotions, they could breathe their iron smell due to the effort and the lack of food, they were dripping with sweat and waiting for death.

And they fell onwards on each other, clumsily, they knocked each other’s head only to hear Malicos' suprised moan and the hum of lightsabers. His pain reached them through the Force. They both turned their eyes to see that two red blades were deeply plunged into his back, the tips were visible before his chest, they had pierced through the lungs. Merrin stood behind him. They only saw her shadow, her face was still hidden by her hood, yet she was whispering some words to Malicos’ ear, they barely heard it.

- _It’s like you said, Malicos. Dathomir will be your grave._

She withdrew the blades and Malicos fell forward, trying to catch his breath, his damaged lungs didn’t help, it only increased the pain. Cal and Trilla saw Merrin’s grin, she was the real hunter here. She slowly approached her prey and glared at him.

- _You will leave this place indeed. As a dead body._

They all felt Malicos' dread, he started to convulse, tried to beg for mercy. His eyes betrayed him even more than the Force.

- _Sister...Merrin…_ _Don’t..._

- _Quiet you filthy bastard, I told you I would have my revenge !_

Merrin raised the two blades and prepared to strike him down for good when Cal asked her to stop. Trilla placed her hand on his shoulder but he didn’t give up, BD was in his hands, the droid beeped worriedly, asking what had just happened as Cal had turned him on again.

- _Merrin, don’t do that. You’ve won, he is defeated._

_-Be quiet Cal Kestis. I don’t_ _care about_ _your opinion. He is mine. I want to see the life leaves his body, Dathomir will claim him. He deserves to die._ Merrin’s voice was hoarse, powerful, and deterrent.

- _Maybe but…_ Cal started, but Trilla stepped in, looking at Malicos on the floor.

- _She is right. We would_ _both_ _be dead without her. You can’t ask her to spare him. He is a threat and must be dealt with._

_-But…_ Cal didn’t have time to finish when Merrin plunged again the blades in Malicos’ heart, her own face was very close to his, she seemed to revel in his death, to sniff it and without warning, she decided to spit on his face, his eyes were still opened, but life had abandoned him.

Cal felt coldness in his whole being, he was exhausted, the dead were all around them, Merrin raised her eyes to look at them. He didn’t know why, but with one hand he brought BD closer to him and grabbed Trilla’s hand, at least she didn’t refuse the contact, though he noticed that she grabbed her lightsaber in her other hand. They didn’t speak, they didn’t need to as Merrin broke the silence.

- _Why did you try to stop me ? You should be grateful,_ _he would not have spared you_ _._

Merrin deactivated the blades, put the two hilts on her belt, removed the hood and jewelry on her forehead, revealing rather short grey hair, a thick strand of hair on the right side of her face. She was curious, yet distant.

- _I...I thought it was not right. Not like that. But now...I don’t know._ Cal rubbed his face, watching Malicos’ dead body while BD jumped onto his back. Trilla freed her hands from Cal’s and asked a question to Merrin.

- _You could have let him kill us and still be able to dispose of him._ _Why ?_

Merrin shrugged, her face was hard to read. She placed her grey strand of hair behind her right ear and replied :

- _I wanted to see how you would handle yourself against him_ _first_ _._

_-You were testing us, right ?_ Trilla questioned, skeptical about the logic of her choice.

_-_ _And you_ _failed._ _But you gave me the chance to rid Dathomir of that parasite. To expose his true nature. I won’t forget that._

She snapped her fingers and uttered some incantations. The dead Nightsisters left the tomb, they took Malicos’ body with them. Cal shivered, even Trilla seemed a bit uneasy.

- _What are they gonna do t_ _o_ _him ?_ Cal asked, he didn’t like the sound of his own voice, hiding his fear was rather hard now. He didn’t know what Merrin was up to.

- _He was right about one thing. Dathomir is unforgiving._ Merrin tilted her head while looking at their trio. _You helped me to expose him, to see through his lies. You have access to the tomb ahead, find what you are looking for and then as I told you, leave my world forever._ _Jedi._ The disdain was still perceptible in her last word.

- _What about…_ Merrin was gone in a smoke of green magick, Cal didn’t have time to finish. He deeply breathed in and out, trying to calm himself, BD threw him a stim he caught in his palm and gave him back to BD right away.

- _Thanks Bud, not sure it’s a good idea now… Trilla ?_

He turned around to look at her, they were alone, it seemed weird after the recent events, how quiet it was now, almost unreal.

- _I would never have expected that you would have such an effect on my life_ _when I found you on that world..._ Trilla said, slightly grinning while scratching her head. They were both messy, dust and dirt on their clothes and face, their knees were a bit bloody but nothing that would prevent them from moving on.

Cal slightly chuckled as the adrenaline faded, he checked his lightsaber to hide his emotional unbalance.

- _You know huh...About what he said, I…_

_-Yes ?_ Her eyes slightly widened, waiting to see if he would say it aloud.

- _I...I’m sorry, it’s a bit hard to deal with it. I’m not used to that sort of things. Not sure what I should say._ He flushed and looked at her, hoping she would help him, though she did actually appreciate hijs effort and this moment of kindness, she knew what she had felt and if someone like Malicos had felt it too, it was not an illusion.

- _Still unsure if it’s real ?_

His response was immediate, to his own surprise.

- _No ! But...no, I… I just have to say that...I care for you, I’m glad you are here with me._ _Thanks. For what you’ve done. I wouldn’t be here without you. I’d probably be dead. I’d surely be dead…_

BD chirped while touching Cal’s temple with his leg.

- _Yeah, without you too probably, that Zabrak didn’t expect it. Don’t be jealous BD._

Trilla felt warmth spread in her, even if she struggled to control her emotions, to find an inner balance, his words meant a lot. Knowing them was one thing, hearing them was a totally different feeling. A few weeks ago, she would never have expected to hear someone say such things to her for the rest of her life. The fear to be cut down if she made a mistake, to be shot down by her troops...

- _I would not have thought that it would be possible._

_-What ?_

_-To care about someone else too. Not with the Empire._ A part of her wanted to say more, but it was not the moment. Besides, she suspected that Merrin may be watching them. Which was the case in fact. So she decided to head towards the other doors to get deeper into the tomb and find what the log called an Astrium. She didn’t miss the look on Cal’s face though. She cared about him indeed, more than that. That thrill due to the contact on the ground, so close to die, there was no point in denying it. They would have time to admit it later, and to make a decision, together.

They approached the sealed doors with the engravings, there was no obvious way to open it. Cal placed his palm on its surface, he closed his eyes. He felt something but it was very remote, weak. He struggled to maintain the connection, but it disappeared. He looked at Trilla and said :

- _Whatever it was, it’s gone… I don’t see how to open t_ _he gates_ _. The Dark Side may cloud the path ahead, I don’t know…_

_-Perhaps I can try it._ Her eyes narrowed, was there a test with the Dark Side in this place ?

- _Be my guest,_ _just don’t push too much pressure on yourself_ _. E_ _ven if we_ _can’t get back to the ship without that Astrium. That’s it BD, an Astrium ?_

BD replied positively while looking around them, scanning the walls, he beeped sadly to inform them there was no particular logs buried in his memory that may provide more intel.

Cal sat on the floor, trying to rest, he watched Trilla. Her palm was placed on the door, but he felt doubt and turmoil grow in her. It quickly increased. He got up and slowly approached her.

- _Trilla ? You okay ?_

As she didn’t respond, he asked a bit louder. Fear settled in his mind as her presence became cold, hostile, as the one he felt on Bracca, then when they were Inquisitors. He grabbed her shoulder and he saw it. Or he was forced to see it in a way.

He was in the middle of a room, fog around him. He remembered what it was, the same where he saw his Master Jaro Tapal while he was being tortured by Trilla. When his former Master tried to strike him down. When he did it. it was in fact Trilla who had mutilated his face, a scar from one cheek to the other, below the one on his nose. The second time, it was aboard the shuttle, when he let his Master hit him, he heard Master Yoda, he saw the broken crystal in his palms. But now, it was different. He saw Trilla walk away, but she didn’t see him, she didn’t feel him. He watched her, with her current clothes, and the Second Sister appeared, the mask was gone, but her face, her face was even worse than when he first saw it. The eyes were totally corrupted, more reddish than yellow, her skin was totally grey and wrinkled, lifeless, her hair were grey, unnatural, totally different from Merrin. And between them, he saw a Jedi, a woman. Long braided black hair, a dark skin, a beige Jedi outfit, a green lightsaber in her hand. Her neck though, it looked broken, it was creepy. But he guessed who she was.

- _Master Cere Junda._

Cal closed his eyes, he no longer felt BD on his shoulders, probably the droid was worried as hell as both him and Trilla were not really in the physical world at the moment. He attempted to reach her mind, he focused deeply but didn’t feel anything. Yet she was here, he remained rational, the contact with her shoulder triggered the vision, so they were close, very close.

The three women turned to face him. The voices came at the same time.

_Cal Kestis. Padawan Kestis. Cal._

_-Okay, just stay calm, it’ll be fine…_ Cal said to himself, he didn’t care if the visions heard him, they were not real, it was a test.

- _You were foolish to return here Padawan._

Cal startled, that wasn’t fair if he came here too. Jaro Tapal appeared, the same holes in his chest when he was shot by the clones. Cal turned around.

- _Master._

_-I’ve never thought that you could fall so far without reacting. You’ve…_

_-No need to lecture me_ _again,_ _p_ _lease_ _, I’m done with it. I know what I have to do._ _I can face the memories that haunted me, it doesn’t matter now, I won’t run anymore._ He switched on the lightsaber, focused on the orange blade, on who he was.

- _She told me that, the Order has fallen, we can’t bring it back. And if we do it_ _one day_ _, it has to be a new one._ _Your loss will always be a part of me, but I’ve been through enough trials recently to know that I have nothing to fear from you_ _or your memory_ _. The past doesn’t rule me. What I am looking for is ahead, not behind._

Jaro Tapal looked at him, for a mere second, Cal had the impression to feel the same kind of warmth he too rarely sensed when his Master softened after a good training session. Then his expression became harder.

- _Perhaps you’ve overcome your own fears. But her ? Is she worth it ? A traitor ?A murderer ? She is no Jedi._

Cal smiled and shook his head, though there was sadness in him, yet acceptance.

- _Maybe. Just as I_ _was_ _. I tapped into the Dark Side_ _too,_ _Master. I am as guilty as her. But I saw the truth, I found the strength to reject it._ _Yes,_ _I killed people. Imperials. I took lives to save mine,_ _I slaughtered them and when I felt the Dark Side in me, I enjoyed it, I reveled in their death._ _But_ _I managed to reject it, thanks to her help, in a way. Every Jedi faces the Dark Side. If we find the will to reject it, then we are probably b_ _etter_ _Jedi than if we had spent our life in hiding. Like I did on Bracca... I will soon find my place, I owe her that chance. Even if it’s not the easiest path._ _What matters now is that I am not alone._ _I do not ask you to approve my choice. Maybe I wasn’t the most suitable Padawan for you, but in any case,_ _I will honor your m_ _emory_ _...and your sacrifice._ _Your lightsaber will be my beacon, just like she has become important to me. I give you my word._

The ghost of Jaro Tapal remained quiet, studying him. After a few minutes, he nodded and added.

_Remember, persistence reveals the path._

Yet the fog didn’t vanish. He turned around to see that the three women were still staring at him.

 _You could have been much more in the Empire. You could have been a true Jedi. We could leave all of it behind Cal._ They said it at the same time, he wondered if the Force was having fun of him now.

His eyes considered the two sides of Trilla, with Cere in the middle. Somehow she was the key. He knew it.

- _Master_ _Junda_ _?_

Her face with the unnatural angle due to her broken neck was disturbing, yet he looked at her in the eyes. He didn’t even try to understand how she could respond as she was dead. Though Jaro Tapal had still been able to talk in spite of the shots.

- _Why did you leave her to her fate ? With the Younglings ? I don’t know how it exactly happened, but why didn’t you stay with her ? I remember that some Masters said you were not only our teachers, but also our protectors. Why ?_

He could swear that he saw tears in her eyes. Her reply though, that was not the explanation he expected, not from a Master.

- _Because I failed Padawan. I failed them all._ Cal frowned, digesting the statement.

- _Did you tell her ? She needs to hear that._ _Even through the Force._ _To accept that what happened at first was not her own fault. There was no way she could have survived as a Jedi once captured._

_-_ _I did._ The voice was low, barely audible.

- _And ? What did she say ?_

And suddenly, she was beheaded by a red blade behind her. Cal startled and grabbed his own weapon, waiting for an attack from the Second Sister. As the body of Cere Junda fell on the ground, he saw that Trilla was also _dead_ on the floor, a lightsaber wound in her stomach, a few meters away. Cal forgot how to breathe, he ignited the blade and looked at the Second Sister.

- _Her feelings have never been real. She’s been using you all this time, as the perfect fool you’ve always been._

_-No...No… No, that’s not true, you are the one who died when I spared her, by destroying the mask, she found the strength to free herself from your influence. You are nothing but her own past, her own trauma. You were only her way out to survive. Nothing more. You are the Second Sister, but you are not Trilla._

He heard that noise, the snorting that belittled him as an Inquisitor.

- _You truly have the wits of a scrapper…_ _What if she has always been the Second Sister ?_

Cal groaned but deactivated the blade.

- _No, I trust her. You are just an illusion, you’ll never understand who she really is._

_-Yet you do ?_

Cal didn’t move, it was a vision he kept saying to himself. He waited for the Second Sister to do something, whatever it may be. She did some spinning with her lightsaber and rushed to strike him down. The blade hit him in the stomach, he felt some diziness but no real pain. The Second Sister didn’t move, trusting his instincts he slowly moved his hand towards her hilt, the same that was destroyed on Bogano. He felt it, the physical contact, that was her hands, she was here. But he also sensed her emotions, a hurricane spread in her mind. He also felt the top of the hilt against his stomach. He lowered his gaze.

He was back in the tomb. BD beeped so loudly that he assumed either he would soon be deaf, either BD’s audio software would soon be busted. He heard the sound of a hilt falling on the ground and when he looked up, she was in front of him, sweaty, dirty, messy, but alive. She hugged him tightly, her face rested on his shoulder, he felt it awkward at first, but he embraced her as well. He sensed her confusion and relief. He slowly raised his hands to pat her on the back. He felt her tears on his shoulder and temple. But he also sensed her sadness. He asked her :

- _What did you see ?_

Her voice was only a whisper, but he guessed that they had faced something rather similar. She didn’t move as she told him.

- _I saw her…_ _When she left us… When I killed her…_ _She told me what I didn’t want to hear. But then, she admitted it. She failed us._ _It was her fault if they found us..._ _I don’t know how...but..._ _Thank you for telling her._

Cal’s thoughts raced, how was it possible that their visions may overlap like this ? He had seen her Master, though it didn’t have to create a shift in the Force to change her own visions, did it ?

- _Then, I faced myself, I saw me as I used to be, as an Inquisitor. And when I was about to s_ _trike_ _her_ _down_ _,_ _she t_ _urned_ _into Cere..._ _somehow you were here_ _too_ _, and I stopped._

Cal smiled, he whispered to her ear.

- _Glad you did it, I wouldn’t have liked to feel a lightsaber in my stomach you know._

Hopefully, she didn’t seem to bother replying, and she let go, BD was scanning both of them, asking how they could be so cold considering the temperature.

- _Sarcasm doesn’t always suit you b_ _uddy_ _._ Cal said, though BD’s light shock on Cal’s leg seeemed to be a suitable sarcastic reply. Cal chuckled and moved to let BD jump onto his back again.

Trilla rubbed her face, grabbed the hilt on the floor and the doors opened to let them get into the heart of the tomb.

The corridor ahead was dark, another narrow path at the other side of the room seemed to lead into the heart of Kujet’s tomb. There were rocks, weird plants, Nightsisters’ and Zeffo’s engravings on the walls. Cal stopped.

- _She is here. Merrin._ He looked around.

_I told you I would grant you access to the tomb. That doesn’t mean I_ _trust you Jedi_ _._ _Don’t make me change my mind._

Cal felt Trilla’s hand on his back, gently pushing him forward. _Move._

They found their way to the next room to meet a dead end. A circular platform stood in the middle of the area. High walls, columns and Zeffo statues could be seen around them. As well as Zeffonians coveredin ash. Like some devotees caught in the moment, worshipping some honorable entity or begging for mercy. BD triggered a log of Cordova, it confirmed that the Dark Side had created a disorder among the species, the Sages were divided about the Wind Life. Kujet used Dathomir as a stronghold, planning to turn against the others. A battle happened, the rebels were massacred in the halls, the great structure itself was designed for sacrifice and death. Kujet was a ruthless leader, corrupted by his pride and lust for power. His servants were buried with him, the walls sheltered sarcophagi of his loyal yet deceived followers and sycophants, frozen in eternal agony, hoping to escape this place. Those who disobeyed were cast into the pits below them.

The pall of darkness made Cal hesitate. Cordova himself had given up at this point. Was it worth it ? The circular platform was out of reach, neither platforms nor a bridge would let them reach the other side.

- _Jump. I’ll push you through the Force and you’ll pull me, it will be fine._ Trilla told him, the distance was significant, even her would not make it alone.

- _Is that some kind of challenge to find out who trusts the other the most ?_ Cal asked, half smiling half taunting her. She couldn’t help grinning.

- _Don’t get sentimental, that kind of softness is not appropriate. I could try choking you instead…_

She faked being thoughtful, Cal’s smile vanished when he saw Merrin, she was sitting on a cornice overhead, he sensed her gaze on both of them. _Don’t make me change my mind._

Trilla saw her too, she wasn’t sure about the Nightsister, the only thing she knew was that it would be a poor choice to underestimate her or oppose her. She had the high ground, literally.

- _Ready BD ?_ Cal didn’t wait for his approval, he rushed and jumped, the feeling to be Force pushed was similar to the wind on Zeffo, the momentum made it rather smooth, he landed on the central platform, he rolled forward and got up, looking behind.

- _Whenever you are ready !_

He stretched his arm, palm opened to catch her, his eyes were focused on her shape, to feel her body and outline, grasp her through the Force and pull her towards him. The fact that she told him she trusted him, the fact he knew she shared his feelings, even if they were not ready to confess them directly, not yet at least, it made him feel safer than he had ever been. She moved, jumped and he pulled, it was really easy when one Force-sensitive didn’t try to resist the pressure, her body was as light as air itself. She softly landed in front of him.

- _At your service. Though I don’t think it’ll work for the next step…_ The gap to access the next area was too wide, the orange light filtered by the entrance hid what may lie beyond.

Suddenly, platforms arose from the depths beneath, green light around them. Cal looked behind but Merrin was nowhere to be seen.

- _There she goes again…_ Cal rolled his eyes and jumped on the platforms, running towards the tomb, in the middle of the makeshift bridge, he saw Merrin again on a cornice, Trilla stopped behind and him but couldn’t help asking her.

- _What are you waiting for...Merrin ? You didn’t create a bridge before and now you help us, why ?_

The Nightsister was cross-legged, studying them like some curious specimens.

- _I find you both weird. I have never seen people like you before. You are not the kind of Jedi I expected. You are different from the stories I was told as a child…_ _Go._ _Your goal lies ahead._ She moved her finger towards the tomb, they all felt the residual dark energy that lurked within. Cal and Trilla entered, they saw the same walls depicting the endless fall of Zeffonians who were sacrificed and thrown into the pits beneath, but in the middle of the room, they saw Kujet’s sarcophagus. He was entombed within it and placed upon the walls, like those he had ruthlessly killed. As they drew nearer, a crack appeared in the wall and Kujet’s grave moved. A blue light blinded them and slowly disappeared. Cal moved forward, BD beeped , his sound was inquisitive. The item was small enough to fit in his palm, it was circular, like a small Zeffo ball in the center and a ring around its surface. _What does it represent ? What’s its purpose ?_ He didn’t feel any useful echo, just pride and a sense of failure, somehow related to the decline of the Zeffo species.

- _We’ve found it. The Astrium._ Cal whispered, he handed it over to Trilla who took it for analysis, as she studied it, Merrin appeared next to them, her raised eyebrows betrayed her disappointment.

- _Does the darkness of this place come from this small thing ?_

- _What did your people know about these ruins Merrin ?_ Cal asked while stepping back, moving his head to look at Trilla and quietly suggesting her to let Merrin look more closely. Trilla reluctantly let Merrin take it.

- _Not much. It was forbidden to come here. I heard stories about a Jedi who came years ago,_ _but Mother always prevented us from coming around. It was Malicos who tried to access it. I didn’t raise the rocks, I knew he was lying, since the beginning. But I guess I was too stupid a_ _nd believed_ _he would help t_ _o_ _bring back my people._

She lowered her gaze and look at the floor, giving them back the Astrium.

- _But now...I know that my fate is to be here on Dathomir. Nothing can bring them back, I have to protect our legacy._

Cal felt her sadness through the Force, but also her determination. He considered Malicos’ lightsabers on her belt.

- _Are they some kind of trophies ? Like the horns he took from the Nightbrothers ?_ Cal asked cautiously, his tone was wary.

She shook her head and grabbed the two hilts.

_-No. I thought it was a fair punishment to slay him with his own Jedi weapons. Take them if you want. It’s time for you to leave now._

_-You should keep them._ Trilla said, joining the conversation.

- _I mean, that’s a reminder of what you did. That’s a mark of strength, you could have killed him way before we came to your world._

Merrin looked at Trilla, then at Cal, then at their own lightsabers on their belt.

- _Nightsisters don’t rely on weapons to fight. Our magick is the only power we need. Please, keep them and leave._

_-You fear to be alone Merrin. I can feel it._ Trilla replied, judging by Cal’s look, she had simply been faster to utter their thought, her presence was easier to read through the Force now.

- _I will handle it. I have to gather the remaining Nightbrothers. We...need to rebuild our clan._

_-There are other clans across Dathomir. Nightsisters and Witches._

Merrin sighed, they could not understand, as she didn’t understand the Jedi ways or other pathways to study the Force.

- _No. The other clans are not our allies._ _Besides, our clan was scorned and feared by the others._ _Every single clan can only rely on itself. Even against enemies. We do not help each other. They didn’t come when we needed help. We died alone._

_-But you are not dead yet. This is not a life._ Cal added, trying to… to what ? Merrin was already kind enough to let them live and collect the Astrium, that was a dangerous move to risk to upset her.

- _What do you mean ? My place is here. I can’t abandon my sisters. I have nothing else to do._

Cal looked at Trilla, silently asking for guidance, though surprisingly she seemed to hesitate herself about he Nightsister.

- _You don’t want to start over ? To try to move on ? Like...I don’t know, find your place in all this ?_

Merrin frowned, put the hilts on her belt again and looked around her.

- _The only path I see is this one, to leave this cursed tomb._

_-Looks like a path forward to me._ Cal replied, he didn’t expect her to take into account his words but if he could help to reconsider her own fate and maybe just leave the burial place of her sisters, it could be a start.

Merrin stood straight, looking at Cal deeply, like if she saw his soul. Somehow, Trilla felt uneasiness about her look, she was young yet wild at the same time.

- _A path forward ?_ There was an awkward silence before Merrin asked another question.

- _I didn’t think that one Jedi would tame another. How it happened ?_

Cal and Trilla both looked at each other, a touch of incomprehension on their face. Even BD was puzzled, he scanned Merrin and chirped, asking if they had understood the question.

- _Sorry, what do you mean ?_ Cal politely asked, he hoped he wasn’t rude by asking, though the question sounded really weird.

- _You share a bond, I can see it. Malicos saw it too. Mother told us Jedi didn’t create such connections. What happened ?_

- _It’s a long story… We just...adapt. Come Cal, we have nothing more to do here._ Trilla walked away, but Cal didn’t move, his eyes were focused on Merrin, who also looked at Cal’s, he sensed her conflict and hesitation.

- _Cal ! We’ve got to get back to the ship._

_-Just a second._ Cal said, raising a hand to ask her to wait a little longer.

- _You’re really sure you want to stay behind ? It doesn’t look like a promising future._

He heard Trilla’s footsteps who grabbed his forearm and pulled him away.

- _You heard her, leave her alone, she can make her own decision, now come._

_-Wait...Don’t…_ They both stopped to look at Merrin, a small smile on her face.

- _I will join you._ They both startled and asked simultaneously :

- _You will ?_ Except their tone, the surprise was the same, Cal sounded pleased, Trilla a bit annoyed.

- _I...I’ve spent years, waiting for a chance to avenge my sisters. But you showed me today that nothing w_ _ill ever_ _bring them back. I’m finished waiting. I can feel that your intentions are good Cal Kestis, the lives you want to protect are lucky to have you._

_-Didn’t you say that Jedi and Nightsisters don’t w_ _ork_ _together ?_ Trilla asked, a bit curtly. Cal nudged her, wincing. Merrin didn’t seem to care.

- _Survivors. We adapt. You can offer me a path forward. After all, I saved you, you owe me that. Or perhaps you want me to convince you ?_ Merrin taunted them, summoning some magick in her hands.

BD beeped loudly, undecided about her next move, both Cal and Trilla remained quiet, skeptical.

Merrin rolled her eyes and replied.

- _Don’t be so serious. I’ll meet you at your ship._ In a second, she was gone. The tomb was as quiet as a tomb should be. BD jumped on the floor, and considered them, wondering if they were sure of their new crew member.

- _And you, you say nothing ? What’s wrong again ?_ Trilla harshly questioned him. Cal defensively raised his hands. He looked like a scared Padawan caught while breaking the Jedi Code. Which was already the case.

- _Relax, she can help us ! She deserves it. She just can’t stay alone here without any purpose. That’s not a life for anyone, not even for a Nightsister._

_-You just can’t_ _save_ _the whole galaxy, how can she even help us against the Empire ? She knows nothing about the rest of the_ _universe out there_ _!_

_-Don’t be that angry, it’ll be fine, trust me._ Cal replied, smiling, hoping to calm her down.

She only shook her head, watching both Cal and the droid.

- _If you knew how much you bore me sometimes…_

_-Probably as much as I like you ?_ The time stopped, she froze, _what did he say ?_

She turned to face him, his face was red, more than ever, and the orange light in the tomb was not the cause of it. He seemed to realize his blunder, or was it really a blunder ? Her own face didn’t hide her shock and emotions as her thoughts raced through her mind.

- _What did you say ?_

_-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say it this way…_ BD scanned him and happily waddled between them.

She tried to be haughty, though she utterly failed to hide her pleasure by hearing his statement.

- _Perhaps you are braver than I thought._ This time she walked away, her smile widened when she felt the droid jumped on her back. Though she quickly heard his steps as he followed them to get back to the TIE.


	14. Sort out your priorities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Astrium secured, Cal, Trilla and Merrin have some free time to rest and discuss the next part of their plan.  
> A moment of peace before the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry for the delay in writing this chapter, I had other more urgent Uni stuff to deal with this week.  
> In any case, I hope this chapter will please you, a bit shorter than the others, but I had a choice to make.  
> Thanks for you reading as usual, take care !

**Chapter 14/** **Sort out your priorities**

As they exited the tomb, what caught their attention was the silence around them. The wind had stopped, neither beasts, nor dead Nightsisters were here to attack them, the atmosphere seemed lighter and purer. Merrin had probably used her power to clear the way for them. Unfortunately, her magick didn’t help to reduce the heat or clear the sky overhead, there were still the same ruins and remnants of the Zeffo Temple and Nightsister’s village, symbols of death, pride and fall.

Cal didn’t dare to mention what he said earlier, still unsure of how he had revealed his feelings, still unsure about the way to deal with them. He could tell it was reciprocal. Considering their current state, exhausted by the fight against Malicos and the visions, his attempt at cracking a joke had simply betrayed him. Just as her reaction had betrayed her, the look on her face, the way her eyes had looked at his own, the way her skin had changed, there was no way she had considered it as a simple joke. He remembered her sarcasm about him, his behavior, his desire to stick to some Jedi rules, he wondered if he had really considered breaking one of the most sacred rule for her. In fact, he realized that he already had, he was just too afraid to say it. The same for her, except that she was not hypocrite about it, she no longer cared about being a Jedi or an Inquisitor. She was just herself.

She was a few steps ahead, BD on her shoulder. The droid’s eyes were locked onto him, Cal would have sworn that he was taunting him, he could catch a form of excitement in his buddy droid. He tried to ignore him, but he couldn’t help looking at her. The contact with her as death was about to take them, when she hugged him, when she grabbed his arm to get them away from Merrin after finding the Astrium, that was no accident. What a change compared to the mission on Zeffo, the argument on Nur or the fight on Bracca. _Prauf...What would you think of all that stuff ?_ Cal almost heard the familiar voice in his head, he would understand and support him.

 _Come on Cal, you’re a young guy… You don’t want to end up like me… Leave this soggy rock, find your destiny._ Trilla had told him she was his future sister. A sarcasm to confuse him. But his future ? The fact that he didn’t see his future without her around, that was...troubling. _But her ? Is she worth it ?_ Jaro Tapal’s shadow had asked. _Of course she is. No one knows her like me. What we’ve both been through…_

_-Trilla._ Cal stopped, they were both in the ruins of the Nightsister’s village, they could see the TIE on the other plateau. He felt his heartbeat speed up, a thrill in his body, from his spine to his legs. He tensed, she felt it. She, no, they looked at him. He had the impression to face a trial, to be soon sentenced to an unknown fate. But he had to tell her. He had still the Astrium in his hand, he definitely would not have been that far without her. She was waiting for him to talk, her silence was an invitation. There was that gracefulness and pride he had already seen in her, but also some relief and what would have been impossible a few weeks ago, an undeniable trust.

- _I meant it. I am still unsure when it happened, but I know_ _what_ _I feel_ _._ Somehow, he felt some kind of safety by standing before her without feeling heat on his cheeks, as well as relief when she tilted her head and gently smiled, when her eyes sparkled. Even if they were both dirty, had dry blood on their knees and sweat on their face and clothes, the words were like a salvation. He needed to let her know and to hear her reply.

- _I know. You are special Cal Kestis. I wouldn’t say weird like your new friend...but special, yes, you are._

He quietly sighed, he was glad to have said it, but a bit frustrated by her reply, she was not ready yet. Uttering such emotions was not a natural thing to them. As he moved forward towards the ship she grabbed his wrist and whispered to his ear.

- _But don’t expect me to say it with her around._ She let him go and finished her comment by exchanging a meaningful look with him. He grinned while retorting that Merrin had already noticed it.

They boarded the Tie and met Merrin in the cockpit, she was curious about her new surroundings, she had never been exposed to such technology in her life.

- _What is your plan ? How will you use this object ?_

_-Well, as we told you, we still don’t know what its purpose is…_ Cal replied while scratching his head and looking at the Astrium. He remembered the Vault, how can it be connected to the Vault ? They didn’t have much fuel left to travel to Bogano and check it out then get back to Dathomir. Besides, they had to wait for Teron’s shuttle. BD apologized, he said he could not trigger any log from Cordova to help them.

- _But you revealed the one about the Sage on Zeffo, and y_ _et we_ _were on Bogano, why ?_ Trilla asked, arms crossed.

BD looked at the three of them and sheepishly beeped while considering Cal’s eyes.

Merrin frowned, her eyes were hypnotized by the droid.

- _I don’t know what h_ _e_ _is_ _saying. You can’t make him talk clearly Cal ?_

_-Well, he is not meant for protocol, it doesn_ ___’t work like that to upgrade a droid. He just said that he can’t deliver the message_ _if we do not reach the places mentioned by Cordova._ _Except if we have already been to the proper place..._

- _What if w_ _e_ _slice his memory ?_ Trilla teased, thoughtful and sarcastic while looking down at BD.

His beep was long and high pitched, several appendices came out of his head, spreading electricity around him, he sounded shocked and betrayed by Trilla’s suggestion. Cal chuckled and attempted to grab BD only to groan as the jolt reached his hand.

- _No one will h_ _urt_ _you, don’t be that touchy bud. We are not going anywhere for now without the shuttle promised by Teron._

_-What shuttle ? You are bringing other people to my world ?_ Merrin questioned, suspicious and annoyed.

They quickly explained to her what happened, they were forced to be part of the Empire and assigned to this quest to find the Holocron, that they questioned their allegiance and duty, and left when their troops turned against them again. Now they were waiting for a way to get access to Kashyyyk. The fact that they omitted the part about Cal’s capture and their common meeting did not go unnoticed by Merrin. She almost closed her eyes while probing them.

- _Who was captured first ?_

Trilla guessed how it would end, that Nightsister was rather stubborn with that, she had to make her understand that her culture didn’t exist outside of Dathomir.

- _I was the first forced to join them. I am the one who captured him when he exposed himself. Why do you ask that ?_ _What do you think you’ll learn ?_

She didn’t expect Merrin to raise her eyebrows and slightly smile.

- _So you are the one who tamed him,_ _I was right about you._ Cal had just time to utter a low _What ?_ before Trilla replied drily.

- _Listen Merrin, what you think_ _or imagine_ _is irrelevant here, it doesn’t work like this. Your matriarchal culture has nothing to do with the_ _way the_ _Empire or the Inquisitors_ _or even the rest of the galaxy work_ _. The Jedi were hunted_ _down_ _to be turned, tortured and broken,_ _to_ _make them_ _resources_ _the_ _Sith_ _would use_ _. It’s not supposed to go further,_ _to be personal._ _The only thing you could call...taming, it’s torture, to break one’s will. Or kill_ _the Jedi,_ _if you have to._ _Got it ?_

Merrin smiled vanished, she was confused now, her face switched from Cal to Trilla again.

- _But it happened to you, why ?_

Cal quietly coughed yet Trilla heard his whisper. _Don’t expect me to say it with her around..._

She glared at him for a few seconds, repressing the temptation to choke him before facing Merrin again and pointing a finger towards Cal.

- _Listen, this one can already be boring enough with his questions, I would appreciate if you didn’t follow his example._

The Nightsister was lost somewhere else, her eyes looked into the void.

- _Perhaps. You have someone to care about at least._ _It is something important. A friend of mine, Ilyana, was the closest person I have ever met. We trained together,_ _we practiced and made potions, spent hours discovering the secrets of our_ _world_ _… We_ _thought we would be together_ _when we would be older,_ _once we would have passed our trials. She died when those...droids as you said... attacked. I buried her with the others... Sometimes I hear her voice when I sleep. I see her dead body, I smell the fire, the blood and the dirt around us. The past holds much pain._

Cal looked at her and patted her on the shoulder. Trilla watched them carefully, but noticed that the droid was gone. She slowly withdrew towards the hold to look for him, what he was up to.

- _I know what it’s like. I had to bury my own Master. I wanted to light a pyre and respect the Jedi tradition, but I couldn’t, it was too risky._ _You can count on us Merrin._ Cal told her, trying to be nice and ease her pain.

- _Your companion, Trilla. She seems to doubt about my presence with you…_

_-No. It’s complicated, you can handle yourself, we don’t doubt that. It’s just that we’ve been through difficult situations, her even more than you and me._

_-I’d like to hear your stories,_ _the full story_ _._ Merrin informed him, Cal sensed her curiosity was sincere, but he doubted that Trilla would drop her guard easily, she was already not that much talkative about her past with him, so with Merrin…

- _They are quite long, not exactly what…_

_-You don’t trust me ?_ Cal didn’t expect her tone to change so quickly, he was tired, wanted to eat, shower and sleep, to rest before preparing for their next move, but Merrin would not give up.

- _I do trust you. I told you that in Kujet’s tomb. We owe you our lives. But Merrin, we’ve just met... Our past, just like yours, is complicated, it’s not something we want to talk about for hours, you u_ _nderstand_ _?_

She nodded and left the ship. _I’ll come back when you are ready to leave then. Cal._

Cal watched her for a few minutes, her frail silhouette didn’t disappear this time, she was just walking in the ruins of the village, perhaps she needed some privacy too. He closed the ramp, surely she knew where she was going. He headed to the hold, the only place where Trilla may have been. As well as BD, he would have to speak with him too, the little droid seemed uneasy about their recent experience, Cordova’s quest was not exactly going the way they expected it.

The inner part of the TIE looked like an Imperial cell, there was no fantasy here, even if the Ninth Sister used it for her personal goals, she didn’t bother about making her ship more _hers._

He entered and saw Trilla sit against the wall, speaking with BD-1. _There is no reason to complain about that..._ Her grey outfit was a mess, she had removed one of her arm wraps. He froze when his eyes met her skin. Or what was left. There were bruises due to the recent fight, and some kind of purple and black hues at some spots, red at others. Even after five years she had not recovered from her torture, from the electricity in that chair. She would never recover.

- _Disgusting, isn’t it ? S_ _o sure_ _you_ _still like me ? To have some...fantasy about_ _me_ _?_ There was some annoyance in her voice, she was not looking at him. He hesitated, giving her some privacy or staying with her, feeling what happened, though the events would be obvious, he had experienced them himself. She didn’t deserve to be left alone. He decided to sit next to her, BD sadly beeped while scanning her arm and Cal’s hands. Cal slowly placed his hand on her right arm and removed the wraps. He almost expected her to protest, to repel him but she remained quiet, yet tense. The condition was at least as bad as the other, she was lean, delicate and somehow tough. Cal even noticed some scars due to razor cuts.

- _Trilla_ … _What have they done to you ?_

_-Don’t, I don’t want your pity._ _It was_ _like_ _you, like the others. Period._

He shook his head, she was focused on her legs, as if she wanted to avoid the conversation or to give him an incent to keep up his investigation, or both. He pulled up his sleeves, showing the burning on his arms, the mark where the scrapper guild’s tattoo had vanished due to the excessive burning. He placed them next to hers, the contrast between their skin seemed lighter now, the black, red and purple stains were similar.

His fingers moved to meet hers, the contact made her shiver, he grabbed the tips and looked at the nails. He could tell that she bit her nails, he felt stress, her own fear and pressure, she did it to repress those emotions when she didn’t manage to meditate. His own nails had now almost recovered, halfway to the end of the process. Her skin was soft, they didn’t hurt her hands like him.

- _They spared you this at least._ Cal said while fondling them, hoping it would ease her. She removed her hand and looked at him, struggling to get away. His eyes were soft, curious, compassionate, understanding and kind. A part of her wanted to tell him how weak he was now because of her, another wanted to lean on his shoulder and sleep, and forget all the events of the recent years. But she trusted him, if he wanted to understand, he would understand. She didn’t speak and took his hand, slowly placed it near her neck and let it touch her skin, slowly moving beneath the fabric and touching the clavicle, near the scar, the hole left by Vader’s lightsaber. He immediately tensed and quietly groaned, his eyes closed. He felt an echo. Trilla watched his face, the way his jaw contracted, how he frowned and forgot to breathe.

Cal didn’t see images, he just heard a noisy breathing, Trilla’s scream, he felt her pain, her fear of death, her anger, her sense of failure. _You’ve lost more than the others...Use it._

He gasped when he came back to reality, panting and shaking.

- _I’m sorry…_ Cal whispered.

- _You wanted to s_ _atisfy your curiosity_ _. Don’t be sorry._

_-There is more than that, isn’t it ? They didn’t break you with the electricity or a lightsaber._

- _This is the past, we can’t change it._ She whispered while turning her head to ask BD to leave them alone. The droid surprisingly didn’t protest, he emitted another sad series of sounds, his eyes didn’t leave them when he turned off in a corner.

- _But we can l_ _earn from_ _it._

She sighed again.

_-You want to feel it ? You will feel it. It’s surely worse than seeing it._

Her palm gripped his hand, guided him and put it upon her right thigh, even if the fabric had not protected her, she barely felt the contact. Some nerves were damaged, her body responded but the sensations were limited. Cal did feel it, he coughed, began to sweat, he sensed the burning, his own legs stretched, he felt the damaged skin, flesh and blood alike, the crust and the scars. A part of him wanted to throw up, another wished to die. And he was back in the hold again. For a moment, he was blind.

- _I used to think I was the one who suffered the most, selfish and self-centered._ _The truth is that I don’t know anymore. They can crack anyone in that chair. The pain makes it worse through the Force. The psychological process is even_ _more sadistic_ _. She was nearby, I felt her. You, I forced you to live again your Master’s death. Others were badly mutilated, amputated, others were forced to experience visions for hours, drug_ _ged_ _and so on… It’s just a matter of time._ _There is no escape when you get caught._ She touched the scar she had caused on his face, the flesh was distorted, like the one on his neck. The laser left marks worse than regular cuts or injuries. She sensed his discomfort. It was not pretty, but somehow she found his face attractive, like a proof of what he had been through and yet he had found the strength to survive, overcome the trials, to forgive and support her.

- _I didn’t expect you to crack when I did it. I was angry, frustrated, I…_ _You know, I would have done worse the next day if you had not opened yourself to the Dark Side._

_-You did what you had to do. Nothing more. Did you do it to other Jedi ?_ Cal said while taking her hand and placing his palm on hers.

- _Once. Just once. She didn’t make it._ _It wasn’t Cere._ Her voice was barely audible, he could tell that the events displayed before her eyes. In a way, they both needed each other to be whole again, the thought sounded weird but Cal considered it was probably logical, nothing suggested they would have become close at first. Yet they had given purpose and hope to each other, for a future. What the Empire would never have granted them. The end of the journey in the Empire could only be death.

- _Thirteen Jedi have been turned, only thirteen. The others were killed._ _I remember their screams, their face when they understood it was over, their fear, the life that left their eyes… The Force that abandoned them._ Trilla said, lost in her thoughts.

_-They will replace them in time, right ?_

Trilla chuckled, there was no joy to be heard, it was caustic, bitter.

- _They’ve already started_ _, remember Project Harvester ?_ _Even babies. Even_ _Children, brainwashed and turned into puppets. Some for the Emperor’s tasks, assassination, espionage, host body… That sort of things. I noticed a small girl on Coruscant at the_ _Imperial palace, the_ _former Jedi Temple._ _It was_ _one year ago_ _, her hair was like yours. The Grand Inquisitor said she would be a Hand in time. One we should all be wary of...One who would replace us all._ Her face was firm, she didn’t want to debate. _T_ _hat’s why they a_ _re looking for_ _children Cal. There is no hope for them._

Cal couldn’t look down, her eyes were mesmerizing. He wondered if it was due to the fact they were the first thing he had ever seen in her, behind her mask, but the mixture of color and raw emotions that seemed to deepen or soften the green hue, it was intoxicating.

- _You don’t even consider the possibility that we can save some of them, do you ?_

_-We can only delay the inevitable._ Her voice was broken, resigned.

- _Isn’t it worth it ?_

_-No. It’s not. We can’t save them, we can’t train them. You must understand that. Besides, I want to leave. But not alone._ Trilla grabbed his hand and gazed deeply into his eyes.

Cal struggled to breathe, as if the blood no longer ran through his veins, or ran too fast, the emotions didn’t help him to focus, he only saw her and her conviction. An idea crossed his mind when her gaze softened.

- _Do you think we could deceive the Empire ? Make them believe that the Holocron is destroyed ?That t_ _heir_ _quest is over ?_

She let go and leaned on his shoulder, closing her eyes.

_-No. We can’t._

_-Even if we are together ?_

_-Even if we are together._

Cal sighed and guessed it was over, for now at least. He waited for a few minutes, trying to imagine a way to make his plan work, but what he saw was a direct exposure in front of the Empire. He looked down and see that Trilla was asleep, still resting on him, still holding his hand. They had some time to recover, perhaps Merrin would help them with a spell to refresh them later.

He took the Astrium and studied it. He closed his eyes and let go, trying to feel something. To remember Cordova’s words. _Find the tombs of the three Sages… The secrets of the Vault…_ Cal’s eyes opened suddenly, that didn’t make sense. Cordova had mentioned Miktrull and Zeffo, but on Zeffo Trilla and him only found Eilram’s tomb and the connection with Kashyyyk. What if Kashyyyk was simply related to Eilram and not the others ? Was there a Tomb or an Astrium they missed on Zeffo ? Or did Eilram give an Astrium to the Wookiees long ago ? What if all sages had an Astrium ? _The socket in the vault… Remember the socket… A keyhole. A key. The Astriums. Or just one ?_

Cal came back to the real world, a satisfied grin on his face, he lowered his gaze to see that Trilla was still sleeping against him, her breath was even, calm. Maybe it could wait, he didn’t dare to bother her right now. He didn’t mind it, his idea may wait a little longer. He put the Astrium back into his pocket and closed his eyes. He didn’t struggle to fall asleep too.

Trilla awakened, she was a bit stiff, she must have been really tired to sleep on the floor against a wall, against Cal. She noticed he was asleep too, that his head stood straight, as if he were meditating. She freed her hand from his to rub her face, it was quiet and the hold didn’t contain much things. She grabbed the wraps next to her and put them back on her arms. Letting Cal see them and more, she had the feeling that there would be no turning back with him now, she had sworn not to show weakness, not to rely on someone else, but for him, she could change her mind. He deserved it, the way he looked at her, what he had said, she would not let him get away so easily now. She was wrong about being alone. It didn’t provide more safety or peace. Far from it.

Merrin appeared in a cloud of green smoke in the hold, with a satchel she placed on the floor. Trilla startled and nudged Cal who awakened as well, noticing both Merrin and Trilla. He shook his head. He was about to ask what was in the satchel when Trilla’s voice coldly welcomed Merrin.

- _I know that you are not used to other people, I can understand that… But if you are to travel with us, you’ll have to learn rather quickly that you can’t just appear wherever you want and be that intrusive._

_-Was I supposed to see something in particular ? You’ve been sleeping for hours._ Merrin casually replied while opening her bag to give them two small vials.

- _I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that._ Trilla mumbled. _What’s inside ?_

_-_ _Potions. It will feed you and give you some strength. Jedi don’t keep themselves clean ?_

_-We don’t have something at our disposal here, Merrin._ Cal said while taking the vial and checked the liquid inside. He frowned, it smelled plants and medicine, even worse than some Jedi elixir to heal the wounded.

- _Don’t ask what is inside, you don’t want to know._ Merrin informed them smiling. Cal noticed that her red robes were also in the bag, she was only wearing a red tunic with grey clothes and pants underneath. As well as Malicos’ sabers on her belt.

- _That’s not…_ Trilla started, feeling nauseous at the smell.

- _I would_ _use_ _other means to dispose of you if I wanted to. I said I would join you, please do not insult me._ Merrin retorted and moved towards Cal.

- _Do you have news from your contact ? When will we leave ?_

_-Didn’t think you were in a rush._ Cal drank the liquid, he had the impression to feel some kind of bacta that spread everywhere in his body, it did not only feed him, it also soothed his body. His own breath seemed fresh now, the sensation didn’t fade.

- _I’m not. I just thought your quest was important, that you were running out of time._ The scepticism in her voice added to the touch of friendly sarcasm amused Cal, he was about to turn on BD-1 but Trilla had already done it, the little droid happily beeped when he noticed that everyone was here in an acceptable condition.

- _Drink Trilla, it’ll help._

She looked at him, he was encouraging her, why did he also have that Astrium in his hand again ? In any case, he looked perfectly fine now, she drank and felt the same soothing effect spread within her.

- _So, what do we do now ?_ Merrin insisted, her wan face didn’t hide her young age, she was even younger than Cal. It was hard to imagine that she wielded enough power to outmatch them in a fair fight.

Cal informed them about the idea to get back to Bogano first so that they could check about the Vault and the Astrium. They had nothing to lose by doing that, if they could avoid Kashyyyk and the Empire, they would be one step ahead. BD seemed curious, he told him it was not what Cordova expected, but agreed that if it may give them a chance to win against the Sith, they had to do it. Trilla nodded. And inwardly yelled when she heard his next comment.

- _But for now, as there is nothing else to do save waiting for the shuttle, I have considered the idea to get to the Chu’unthor, perhaps we could find some useful stuff there, even for you Merrin._

Merrin’s face was impassive, yet she replied quicker than Trilla.

- _You shall not go there. This place is cursed, I won’t come, Nightsisters are not allowed to trespass, the Witches will kill me._ _The clans are wild and cruel, Rancors and other creatures will be waiting to kill intruders._

_-What do you mean ? It happened centuries ago._

_-No. An oath was sworn this day, the legends say that a Jedi will come in time and free Dathomir from the Nightsisters. He will help the witches and destroy our knowledge._ Merrin’s tone was now threatening.

Trilla was curious now, she remained quiet, watching the two of them, she noticed that the droid was again next to her. She wondered when this one had decided to befriend her. After the events in Kujet’s tomb perhaps, when she spoke with Cal.

- _I am not here to threaten any clan of Nightsisters_ _or Witches_ _Merrin, I just want to explore and find some Jedi resources, that belonged to us. Nothing more._

_-No. I won’t_ _let you do this_ _. You could be the Jedi the stories mentioned._

_-In case you do not remember, we are not the perfect Jedi kind. You said it yourself._

_-Maybe, maybe not. I think that you are unusual, but I also believe that you are a Jedi, something in your behavior, in your walk, in your words, you match more criteria than the contrary._

_-Trilla ?_ Cal asked, hoping to find some support. _Why do I ask, you idiot…_

_-You know me better than that I think. Don’t expect support for your crazy plans. Bogano is fine, this one is probably one of your most stupid ideas. That’s a habit you’ll have to kick in time._

_-I’ll go alone then. BD ?_

BD looked at Trilla then at Cal and sarcastically replied.

- _Perhaps, but you can do it, right ?_

_-Do what ?_ Merrin asked, her voice was cold, they both sensed that her turmoil was not faked, she feared the curse she had mentioned.

- _Pilot the ship._

This time Trilla didn’t hide her amusement and chuckled.

- _A BD unit flying a TIE Reaper ? Ok, now I’ll give you that, you have a_ _n uncommon_ _sense of humor._

_-_ _Come on, what do you fear both of you ? Surely the witches don’t spend all day long watching the remains of a Jedi ship ? That’s not logical. In centuries the Nightsisters didn’t try to access it, what’s the problem ?_ _There are real Jedi artifacts there._

_-You don’t understand. Our sacred book is gone, our clan has lost it, the source of our magick and teachings. If the others haven't found a way to retrieve it, we can’t jeopardize our life, we must preserve our knowledge_ _by staying alive_ _._

_-By joining us your life is not that safe Merrin._ Trilla retorted, she wondered about that little witch, why she wanted to help them, her decision seemed quick, she wanted a family, other people to rely on, but no one could truly understand Nightsisters without being part of their coven.

- _If things go wrong, you have your magick, you can escape. We’ll face the consequences._ Cal suggested.

- _Hey, I never said I would join you on that project Cal._ Trilla curtly replied.

- _Okay listen to me, both of you, I will go there, even I have to go alone. I don’t care, I think it’s worth it. If the Witches have been expecting a Jedi for centuries, there is no reason they’ll hurt me. You can stay out of reach and pick me up if things go wrong._

_-No._ Trilla and Merrin replied at the same time.

-BEEEP-BOOPP-BE-BE-BEEEEEEP BD chirped while jumping on Cal’s back. He had missed that feeling, Cal grinned. _Thanks bud._

- _The TIE can provide back up if need be. I can handle myself with crashed ships, trust me._

_-You can knock him out ?_ Trilla asked to Merrin.

- _Of course._

_-Wait don’t !_ Cal closed his eyes as green magick overwhelmed him and he lost consciousness.

BD had jumped down to the floor to dodge the magick, he touched Cal with one of his leg and scanned him. Merrin summoned some green magick in her hand, BD pondered the idea and ran away to hide in the hold.

- _You’ll have to teach me that._ Trilla commented while dragging Cal away.

- _You teach me first how to choke the others as you did to me. Then we shall see._ Merrin said, amused and pleased with herself.

- _Is Cal always like that ? He seems brave, but not very wise._

- _Unfortunately, he is…I don’t_ _know_ _why he can’t help thinking he has to do the right thing. Regardless of the risks. You want to practice with the lightsabers ?_

Merrin grabbed the two hilts on her belt and turned them on, looking at the red blades.

- _Why not. Why do you have different colors with your weapons ?_

Trilla ignited her own lightsaber, well it was not hers exactly, but as they said, they had to adapt.

- _You mentioned that word. Taming. Let’s say there is something quite similar with the crystal in the lightsaber._

- _Then show me. Jedi._


	15. The mysteries of the Jedi Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The path forward seems to become clear for everyone, it's time for our crew to leave Dathomir and think about the future, or perhaps the future will catch up with them first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, next chapter of the story, I hope you'll like it.  
> There is a few chapters left before the end of this AU, thanks for still reading it after all this time, take care of you !

**Chapter 15/** **The mysteries of the Jedi Path**

Cal groaned, his head felt heavy and dizzy, Merrin’s trick had left him confused. He was lying on the floor in the hold. He heard BD-1’s cautious question next to him, his legs were moving around to examine him.

- _Yeah...I’m okay…More or less..._ Cal let his head rest on the floor, his eyes were still closed, he didn’t have the strength to get up. Funny how Merrin’s potion had given him the impression to be ready to take down the Empire on his own, and now a simple spell had left him helpless.

_-Beep-Beep ? Beep !_ Cal sensed a small tube hit his forehead, he opened his eyes to see a healing stim. Cal chuckled while injecting it.

_-Now I feel great, thanks pal._ Cal got up and grabbed BD to put him back into place on his shoulders. The ship was empty and sealed. Even the cockpit had been locked. Cal rolled his eyes. _So much for the trust here…_

- _What do you think BD ? Where have they gone ?_ BD’s reply sounded optimistic, after all if they had decided to combine their strength to stop him and refused to have a look at the Jedi ship, they would probably neither get mad at each other in the aftermath nor go that far from the TIE, right ?

He approached the panel to unlock the ramp, giving him access to the plateau outside. The desolate rocky landscape and the ruined village displayed before him. Despite the night, the heat and soft wind reached his face. He looked around, they were both near the edge of the cliff. Facing each other, cross-legged, meditating. He knew better than to approach them now, so he watched, his back against the TIE’s surface.

It intrigued him to think about what Merrin and Trilla would be able to achieve together. Both were more than capable of outmatching many foes, of using the Force to defeat their enemies, of being resourceful. He would not deny that Merrin’s ability to use the Dark Side without being the usual kind of monster he had heard of was unexpected. As if she were immune to the corruption. Perhaps her age or lack of training had protected her. Or more likely, the way the Nightsisters used the Force was simply based on different beliefs, the Dark Side didn’t belong to the Sith only. Merrin could be wild, aggressive, yet her eyes were perfectly fine, like her body. She looked great, not in the same way he considered Trilla, whose own body was not that great considering the torture, but feelings and appearances were two different things.

If Trilla could use the darkness to gain power, the call was different and risky, he had to protect her, to provide support to prevent her from falling again or tapping into its stream of power whatever the reason. He was convinced she would not hurt him, she could tease and taunt him, sometimes a bit harsher than necessary, but she also cared for him so he had nothing to fear.

If there was a way to avoid the Empire and Kashyyyk, to find this Holocron on Bogano and leave… To go where ? Bogano was peaceful, though not a place where they could settle down. Cal wished he had some time to question Teron about his vision with Master K’Kruhk. A part of him believed that some Jedi survivors hid on the same world, far away from the Empire and the rest of the galaxy, waiting for a chance to prevail in time. The Order would never be the same, even K’Kruhk had been one of the Jedi who doubted the vision of the Council during the Clone Wars. Maybe they could find him and help to restore something more resilient in time.

The lightsabers floated between Trilla and Merrin. His intuition hinted what may happen. What he didn’t understand though was why Trilla would teach her that. Merrin was rather curious, she knew nothing of the rest of the galaxy. As for the Jedi, well, her knowledge was rather limited and influenced by her former coven’s beliefs. She stated that she didn’t wish to forsake her legacy or to learn the Jedi path. In any case, Trilla kept claiming she was no longer a Jedi, so she would not _teach_ any Jedi thing.

- _Failed Jedi, former Inquisitors, a lonely Nightsister… What kind of team is that BD ? At least you are not that s_ _crewed-up_ _yourself._ Cal sighed. BD was quiet but sheepishly suggested an idea. Cal raised his eyebrows at his comment. _T_ _his is our_ _team._

- _Yes, I guess that’s what we are._ _Always positive, t_ _hanks for your optimism._

He moved forward to meet them. As he reached their level, none of them reacted. So close, he could feel their focus and connection to the Force while holding the hilts of the lightsabers. They ignited the weapons when Trilla informed Merrin that as long as the crystal reponds to her presence in the Force, she would be the tamer. Cal found the idea slightly inadequate, he suspected that Trilla used the word to make Merrin understand what it was about.

Their colors though, he was surprised. Merrin wielded two purple lightsabers, the red from Malicos was gone. As for Trilla, well that surely was a change compared to that unstable silver blade or her former Inquisitor weapon. It was now a shade of green. A flashback came to his mind, when he first touched her on Zeffo after the incident with the ice slope, when she almost fell. He knew that it was the moment of her capture, when someone, probably a Youngling, called her before being slain. There was a green blade. But now the green was different, it was like some viridian hue. He had never seen such a color, well, he had never met someone like her before. It made sense in a way. The idea that she had found some inner peace and the will to get over what happened, that pleased him, a lot.

He coughed to catch their attention.

- _Am I interrupting_ _anything_ _?_

They both turned to consider him, as he crossed his arms.

- _Still considering to go on your foolish crusade ?_ Trilla asked sarcastically, half satisfied to feel his praise towards her in the Force and amused by his belief she was now back on track. Though she owed him that in fact. When she showed Merrin how to connect with the crystal through the Force after their training, she had had time for introspection.

_Three hours ago._

Trilla and Merrin reached their position near the edge of the cliff and started to spin the blades, casting lights in the shadows of their surroundings, the sunset was nearly complete. Trilla showed her basic stances and moves, they made sure that the blades were set on low power to avoid any injury. She explained the lightsaber forms, their meaning and how to use them at the right moment. Even if herself had her own preferences, after all each Force-user would react differently.

She valued Ataru for its acrobatics, she was fast, could easily dodge and land several blows before retreating for the next onslaught. She didn’t like to rely on defense, even as a Jedi, it would imply to count on her opponent’s mistake to defeat him. She prefered relying on herself and seizing the opportunity to strike and win. Sometimes Djem So was useful to land powerful Force-boosted blows, but she couldn’t rely only on her physical strength, against someone like the Ninth Sister, she knew that it would not work, raw brutality was not an asset, it was a weakness one could easily exploit to one’s advantage.

Yet, Merrin’s way to spin and spar was...weird. There was no clear patterns, she was unpredictable. And she also used her magick to gain momentum, appear and vanish in a second around Trilla, confusing her. Her strikes were light but aimed only at focusing Trilla on something else than the real threat. She dodged and encircled Trilla at the same time. When Trilla decided to focus on sparring and tried to break through Merrin’s defenses, she only got her ankles seizedby vines and fell forward. A cloud of dust blinded her, she rolled on her side to launch a blow which met Merrin’s blades, the next second she jumped, propelling herself upwards, using the Force to aim at Merrin’s head, only to be stopped in the air by Merrin. The same kind of magick Malicos had used when he tried to kill Cal and her.

She knew that Cal possessed this Force-stasis power, yet here it was different. When he froze her on Zeffo to save her, she only felt herself being slowed by the gentle touch of the Force, it was not hostile. Here, she felt the pressure of the Dark Side on her body. But Merrin was not that hostile. She wielded the Force as a tool, her magick didn’t aim at making the will of the Force comply like the Sith or the Inquisitors. It was just about using an asset at the right time. Like if powers were not necessarly good or bad, it all depended on the way one would use them. That third way interested her, though not from a Nightsister’s perspective. From her own’s.

Merrin crushed her again on the ground and with one blade almost touched Trilla’s neck, the impact had forced Trilla to let go of the hilt which landed a few meters behind Merrin. Her smile was both wild and delighted.

- _You are defeated, Jedi._

Trilla smiled too, Merrin was too confident, she sensed that her focus was decreasing, thinking that her opponent had lost and would give up. But it was not over, nothing was ever truly over if one was still alive.

- _Even if you are down, you still have a chance._

_-Why_ _and how_ _would you try to oppose your enemy if_ _you_ _are c_ _learly_ _defeated ?No one can save you._ Merrin questioned, while frowning and looking at Trilla’s eyes.

- _The only way to be sure of your enemy’s demise is to see him dead._ _Surely you know that._

She moved her fingers and in a second, Merrin yelled as the blade of ther lightsaber hit her in the back. The blade didn’t pierce through the flesh due to the low intensity, but the heat was enough to unbalance Merrin, Trilla got up in less than a second and with a kick sent Merrin to the floor. Her own hilt came to her hands and their postions were reversed. Trilla was about to land another blow on Merrin when she was propelled backwards. Merrin didn’t lose time, she vanished and appeared behind her, making her lightsabers move only thanks to her magick while she used the Force to disorient and strike Trilla down. Trilla began to feel frustration and anger, Merrin was tenacious, persistent, she was not fighting, she was hunting.

She used the Force to choke her, willing to see Merrin submit. Her lightsabers fell. Trilla heard the voice in her head again, telling her to prove that she was more gifted, superior and the real hunter here. This kind of pride perturbed her attention. Merrin’s wan visage revealed her determination and once more Dathomirian vines appeared to strangle Trilla. Both looked at each other, their skin reddened due to the tension, none wanted to give up. Trilla summoned the Force to feed her, the old trick could help her body to endure the pressure without fresh air, she would not last long though, yet her chances were higher than Merrin.

Eventually after roughly two minutes, Merrin’s eyes widened and she coughed, letting Trilla go. The voice in her head compelled her to humiliate Merrin and crush her on the floor, but Trilla had learned enough over the last weeks. She let go. Merrin almost fell, she used her knees to support herself while catching her breath, coughing, spitting some blood and looking at Trilla.

- _You are...relentless. You were not like that when he was around._

_-_ _It’s not him who is holding me back. I can make my own decisions._ Trilla retorted, not willing to admit aloud that there was truth in her words, Merrin was also perspicacious. Cal could ease her temper, perhaps it was better like this, this way she would not be tempted to get back to her bad habits. The Dark Side offered momentary powers, even if the side effects were destructive, the help was real during a fight, on many occasions she had seen the evidence. It could make a difference between the one capable of turning emotions into weapons and the other who would hold back.

- _I am not sure it is a good idea to let you learn our magick. You can be dangerous._

_-Perhaps you have some insight Merrin. Never think the battle is over if your enemy is not completely_ _down and out._ Trilla asserted while deactivating her lightsaber.

- _I will remember that. Maybe it is because I didn’t think you were a real threat._ Merrin offered, she dusted her tunic, grabbed the hilts on the ground and considered them.

- _What about your_ _Jedi weapons’_ _colors ? I do like red, it_ _suits_ _the Nightsisters. But with those p_ _articular blades_ _, it makes me think of that bastard. I want to conquer them, get them rid of his twisted remains. Make him disappear for good._ The passion in her voice made Trilla smile, it surprised her that Malicos didn’t see the opportunity to train her so she would follow him, or he had probably pondered the idea and decided the risk was too high, that she would turn against him eventually. The Dark Side usually made its followers paranoid, most of the time the reason was justified within a group like the Inquisitors.

- _Sit and listen._ Trilla demanded. She decided it was time for her too to also face her own conflict in the Force, that silver blade was no longer suitable, on Bogano it informed her that her path was unclear, it confirmed she no longer belonged to the Dark Side, that she was free again, yet she had to choose her path and find her place. Cal had been stubborn enough to believe in her, he had changed her perspective, it was time to let the Force help her to see who she was now. Not someone on edge, not a freak, not a slave. Not anymore, at least she hoped so. _Hope… Not a word I would have normally u_ _ttered_ _..._

Both were sitting in front of the other, the hilts in front of them, eyes closed.

- _Focus on my voice. Forget your surroundings. Just breathe, feel your_ _own_ _being,_ _your cells, your blood, the flows within you and around you. Feel_ _the wind on your face, the flow of the living energy around us_ _, the flow that penetrates you_ _. Feel the stream flow between you and the hilts before you. Feel the twisted energy within them. Calling to you._ _Open to the current,_ _blend in_ _._ Merrin nodded, she could feel the faint presence of the old fallen Jedi Master. She knew that green magick surrounded her, she could summon it whenever she wanted, but even if she didn’t use it, it was there, she could not explain. The years spent using this magick had influenced her conception of what Cal and Trilla called the Force. There was only her magick. But she felt the same things, roughly.

She could sense her own energy, her own presence and life, they met with the energy within the two crystals. Even if they were in the hilts, the barrier was nothing compared to her magick, it was everywhere and could pierce through the surface of physical items. The corruption repelled her, it didn’t ooze as much power as Malicos did, perhaps the crystal had reacted at their former Master’s death. Now, she was their master.

She no longer heard Trilla’s voice, she didn’t even know if she had stopped talking in fact. She didn’t care. She only cared about imposing her will to the crystals and making them hers. She felt power, magick run through her and reach the crystal. It was like if the crystals didn’t want to fight her, the current was easily changed, she decided to scatter the echo of Malicos, to change its structure, to reshape it. She felt her own determination, her own allegiance to her coven, the magick, raw and untamed, the way she used it for her coven’s purposes, for her own goals. A quest for justice, for answers, for safety, for power too, but also for meaning. Magick was a whole, neither good, nor bad, it was meant to be used by those who were worth it to serve greater ends.

The witches were afraid to consider all its aspects, but Allya had seen it. Her coven didn’t really believe that Allya changed her mind before dying, as Mother Talzin said. Therefore, they still believed in her teachings, accepted or denied some Jedi roots, and more. Beyond that. The crystals listened to her will, they were purified and reborn, they listened to her heart and brain, they were like her. Somehow, she didn’t know why, but it made sense. Those living crystals were both her heart and the heart of the weapons before her. Perhaps there was some truth in the Jedi teachings. What she didn’t understand was how she was now thinking about the Jedi if Trilla didn’t say anything about them. She just knew. The whispers told her to trust in the magick, to trust in the Force. She smiled, joining those two awkward Jedi and this droid was the right choice.

Trilla sensed that Merrin quickly ignored her voice to focus on her own meditation trance. So she stopped talking and channelled her own Force energy to consider the dead Ithorian Jedi’s lightsaber before her. His Adegan or Kyber crystal used to be blue, found on Ilum like most of the other Jedi’s crystals. Her experience on Bogano had drained its light to leave her alone at a crossway. Unbalanced between her years as a Dark Side Force-user, as a former Padawan, as her current state. The only beacon was not her faith, but him. Yes, the choice to leave the Empire was hers but the events rushed her decision, because of him again. She had to decide quicker than expected. She would have eventually made the same one if she had never met him, at least she hoped. In any case, the Empire and the other Inquisitors would have felt the shift in the Force due to her doubts after the mission on Zeffo, she would be dead by now without him. The choices she had made had led to this.

The crystal oozed eerie energy, she easily managed to soothe and assuage its claims. She was now neither a Jedi, nor an Inquisitor. What she sought was a future, far away from the chaos she had known over the last years. She wanted balance, and peace. Not the emotions that triggered more turmoil and insecurity. She realized it, this lack of safety threatened her, her future, him, their future. She heard the Jedi mantra Cere told her on Ilum, now it sounded hollow. She remembered the Inquisitor training, it sounded ridiculously brutal and vicious. Cal thought she deserved to be saved, she thought he deserved to have a new start after what happened. He was surely more the usual Jedi kind of persons the Order would expect than her, but he also wanted to be with her. The proximity they had shared in the hold was unusual but pure, relaxing, without ulterior motive.

Somehow, he was unique in his way of behaving. He had found the means to light that spark within her, she couldn’t be ungrateful, not with him. The symbol of her blade would mean something to him, probably even more than herself. The pure crystal used to be blue, hers used to be green, her first attempt ended in a sizzling shade of silver on Bogano. She would not spit on Odu’s legacy, she assumed she could reconnect the crystal with its first state. What can be used to destroy can be used to heal... She could also reconnect with her former self, but she had to accept her new path, somewhere in the middle, nothing would ever be the same. The mixture of the different sources of light met, overlapped, added to each other something special, blue, green, silver. She had forgotten how it was like but by thinking about him, it triggered the familiar presence of the Light Side in her, some peace, comfort, the crystal was calling to her. The Force was whispering to her in the darkness of the night. _A new dawn._

She felt their presence, Merrin’s and Cal’s. At last he had awakened, for how long had he been unconscious ? She had lost notion of time. She considered the hilt in her palm. The warmth felt nice, light. Merrin was still facing her. _If the crystals respond to your call, then you are now their tamer Nightsister._ Merrin activated both blades, Trilla didn’t find unusual to see such colors with someone like her, it also cleared the doubt about Merrin’s potential, if any doubt had ever existed. But her own viridian blade, she had never read such things in the Jedi Archives about that color. Perhaps in the era of the Old Republic, but not nowadays.

She heard his cough.

- _Am I interrupting anything ?_

They spent the next few days near the ship, training and meditating. Cal didn’t try to convince them again about his plan to reach the wreckage of the Jedi Praxeum ship. He would not succeed anyway, so he had given up. Besides he prefered seeing them rather nice with him than pissed. And the idea to be choked or attacked by magick didn’t thrill him. They did some sparring sessions, practicing lightsaber forms and combat. If they relied only on lightsaber skills, Trilla outmatched them. If they focused on unpredictability, Merrin could defeat both of them. When it came to persistence in spite of defeat, Cal did not suffer from competition, the bruises on his face, chest, legs and arms confirmed it.

Merrin and Trilla also practiced some magick, but surprisingly, Trilla didn’t manage to connect with the Ichor mentioned by Merrin. Merrin assumed it was due to the unique way the Nightsisters connected to the Force, even after five years Malicos had failed to master this power, so after only a few days Trilla didn’t have a chance. Trilla argued Merrin was hiding things from her to protect her kind’s knowledge. Merrin scoffed at the accusation, suggesting that Trilla was perhaps too proud to consider that she could fail. The Nightsister also provided them some food and spells to keep them fresh and in a decent condition.

Merrin seemed to find her place in their group, though it also implied that Cal and Trilla had no real intimacy to speak. Which did not bother them too much, it was easier to avoid the talking than to confess to each other. They surreptitiously exchanged glances and the implicit meaning didn’t remain unnoticed by Merrin who decided to put her feet in it during a break after a training.

- _Jedi do not have relations._ Merrin stated that casually, waiting for Cal to take the bait, she noticed that Trilla tensed at the statement, she had come to the conclusion that Trilla may somehow see her as a rival when it came to Cal, but Trilla didn’t understand the way a Nightsister would think. There was no reason to hunt a male already caught. Witches and Nightsisters shared that trait to reproduce themselves. Cal looked at her, curiosity in the eyes. Even the droid seemed to be less naive than Cal about the Nightsister’s inquiry. Or perhaps that droid was the one who fooled everyone. She didn’t know how droids may think.

- _Well, there have been some rare exceptions over the generations, but...N_ _o_ _. Most of the time, it’s forbidden._ _Why ?_ The slight shade of pink on his cheeks amused her, especially because he avoided to look at Trilla who was staring at him.

- _T_ _here would be more Jedi if they had children. The strongest of them could produce a new generation and ensure the viability of your Order. And you would not be looking for a list of children now._

Merrin did her best to keep her tone neutral, slightly curious, she sensed that Trilla tried to keep her calm, some topics seemed to easily trouble her. She had seen it in what Cal called Kujet’s tomb that they were close, very close, only them seemed not to be aware of that. Or more likely, they utterly failed to pretend the opposite and exposed themselves.

- _Jedi have argued many times about it since the creation of the Order. It wasn’t always like this. Some famous Jedi have already had children, some were even legends in the History of the Order. For instance, Satele Shan was the_ _offspring of Tasiele Shan, both of them were_ _d_ _escendants of Bastila Shan and Revan._ Cal recited, remembering the memories of his lectures in the Jedi Temple with Master Jocasta, who scorned those Jedi for that in spite of their heroics.

- _What happened then ? Why did they have children if it was not allowed ?_ Merrin asked with real curiosity, not only about the topic itself but also about Cal’s reply, she ignored the glare that Trilla was giving her now, Cal seemed lost in his memories, he didn’t notice the anxious sound made by his droid.

- _It’s complicated. Some Jedi were exiled because attachments can lead down a path feared by the Jedi. Eventually some fell to the Dark Side or turned against the Jedi. Others reconsidered their position or put an end to their relationship_ _or left the Order_ _. But the children were not kept away from the J_ _edi,_ _usually they were trained_ _. By the way, the Council had already accepted some relations if the people involved were...aloof enough._ _The Hero of Tython was never punished considering his services to the Order._

_-It doesn’t sound logical, don’t you agree ?_ Merrin gently smiled while raising her eyebrows, trying to point out the obvious meaning of the question.

Cal turned to give a look at Trilla, his face changed in less than a wink, he came back to Merrin, stuttering.

- _That’s n...not what I...I meant…_

_-Beep-Bee. Boop-Trill-Beeeep._ BD chirped while anchoring himself on Cal’s back.

- _Oh really ? When did you s_ _tart getting_ _interested_ _in that sort of things BD-_ _1_ _?_ _Didn’t think that Cordova would add a program in your processor to deal with that._

- _D_ _on’t change the subject,_ _what did you mean Cal ?_ Merrin insisted confidently. The few days with them had given her more self-assurance.

_-What’s the point in all this again Merrin ? What are you up to ?_ Trilla hissed, her voice harsher than usual.

- _I could ask you the same thing. You said that you wanted to find your Jedi artifact to get access to a list of children and protect them. You said that you could use it either to create a new generation of Jedi or destroy it so the Empire would not be after them._ _Why don’t you_ _just_ _have children ?_ Merrin’s voice was now pretty firm, not hostile but no longer polite.

Cal’s eyes widened at the idea, he didn’t dare to say anything as he felt the tension increase suddenly. Not that the perspective was completely alien, when he imagined a future, well, he had actually considered such weird possibilites, but for now it was totally out of bounds.

Trilla wickedly smiled but her sarcasm could not be missed.

- _You keep calling us Jedi. It seems that_ _such_ _relations are... forbidden to us._

She stood up and left them behind without a word, heading to the TIE. Merrin didn’t look at Cal and vanished. Cal loudly sighed while talking to BD.

- _Seriously, when did I mess this up ? I didn’t say anything !_ _Sometimes I swear they do it on purpose._

_-Boop ?_ Cal knew all too well that sarcastic sound in binary. He repressed the frustration though retorted to BD that the decision was not just his own. _Boop, Beeep-Bee ?_ _Talk to her ?_

- _Once we get that Holocron… Okay ?_

Cal and BD came back to Kujet’s tomb, searching for some information they could have missed, the Dark Side aura was not gone, but less oppressive than last time. Cal only found some altars where Merrin used to cry and beg for forgiveness because of her alliance with Malicos, hoping her dead sisters would understand. Except that, there was nothing more. The Zeffo here had fallen to the Dark Side, corrupted by their pride and quest for knowledge and power. Cordova himself fled before being overwhelmed by the echo. They had been away for an hour when they came back to the TIE. They noticed that Trilla and Merrin were both outside, with an Imperial KX-series Security Droid. It seemed that, at last, the shuttle promised by Teron had arrived.

_One hour ago._

Trilla needed some time to think, to be alone. The all too frequent insinuations from Merrin were starting to grate on her nerves. First, that was none of her business, secondly, she had even less experience than them about social interactions, and at last her attempts to lecture them were a humiliation. She had her skills and potential thanks to the Force, but her awkward behavior and sort of obsession about them, about their lack of clarity regarding their commitment were hard to deal with without giving in to her anger. So when she felt and heard the Nightsister appear behind her, it took a great deal of her patience not to choke her.

- _Listen carefully, I don’t have time for your petty explanations about your little games with us. You want to leave that dead rock ? Fine. You think you can provide some help ? I don’t deny that. But if you keep interfering between us with weird allusions and so-called clever comments, you’ll be in trouble soon Merrin._ The threat in her faked calm voice only confirmed Merrin’s thoughts. So she went straight to the point.

- _I am not here to steal you. Trilla._ Both of them stared at each other, Merrin didn’t fear her, she knew that things could get out of hand, yet she also considered that they were both smart enough to clear this matter once and for all.

- _Steal ? Don’t be that snooty. I am not worried about that._

_-Of course you are. Since your arrival on my world, I saw it. In another life, it may have been different but…_

_-Different ?_ Her voice was now only a whisper, yet a pretty hostile one. She moved closer and stopped right at her level, Merrin didn’t retreat.

- _Different you said ? Let me tell you this, Nightsister, you do not know what you are dealing with here. Your narrow-minded vision of life doesn’t give you the right to even suggest that things could be different. You may possess the power of your kin, but it doesn’t mean that you outsmart the all too rare people around you._ _You are nothing to him._ Trilla instantly regretted the words and the thought, it was not true, it only revealed her inner fear to lose what she expected the less to care about.

- _Nothing ?_ Merrin’s voice lowered yet she didn’t give ground, her eyes narrowed and she glared at Trilla.

- _No. I don’t think so. I can be his friend. He can be mine. As I can be yours and you can become mine too. Nightsisters respect commitment, that’s probably one rare trait we have_ _in common_ _with the witches. Only o_ _ur_ _Mother can approve such things. You said many things both of you, to me,_ _and_ _between you._ Merrin replied earnestly, it only made Trilla more dubious about her.

_-Is that even a confession ? You_ _keep spying_ _on us ?_

_-I am curious. There are too many contradictory things that have happened in my life recently. Jedi were murderers then_ _became_ _innocent. I thought I would bring back my people but_ _some_ _Jedi showed me it was a lie and let me kill the_ _one_ _who deceived me. The same Jedi don’t match the picture I had of them but also deny_ _or refuse to expose_ _their feelings. Then they offer me a path forward, I try to understand them_ _and their quest_ _but it doesn’t make sense. Do you even know who you are and what you really want both of you ?_

Trilla opened her mouth to retort, and closed it when she saw nothing suitable. The Nightsister gave her a shy smile.

- _Cal is a good person._

_-Very prescient of you..._

- _He is also not used to it. Like you. But Nightsisters take their chance. You should do the same, he won’t reject you, even with your Jedi restrictions_ _or non-attachment-rule_ _. This is why I have joined you. I wish to fight by the side of people I find worth it. We have to adapt._ _All of us. I think I can trust you both._ _And help._

With that said, Merrin extended her hand. Trilla was puzzled by her speech, and her gesture. But also by her presence in the Force which only revealed her integrity. Her anger and tension diminished. Slowly, she took Merrin’s hand and shook it. The Nightsister’s grin sounded promising. Trilla’s eyes narrowed before replying :

- _Perhaps we can find a compromise indeed._

_-_ _I’m still waiting for you to teach me how to choke the others…_ Merrin’s tone was back to her cheerful aspect, as if nothing had happened.

_-Sometimes I believe you are deranged Merrin._

_-Same for you Trilla._ _Perhaps it is the nature of Dathomir to change people…_ This time, they didn’t need the Force to both understand the prank. The Nightsister grabbed her two lightsabers and gave a nod at Trilla.

- _Shall we ?_

When the shuttle landed, Trilla and Merrin stopped their fight.TheImperial droid K3-D5 introduced himself, saying that Commander Teron had finally provided the support he promised, he was now on Kashyyyk to crush the cells of Partisans scattered in the Shadowlands. The elusive rebels kept being a threat, it was even worse with the Wookiees who helped them. Reinforcements had been sent, the planet was crawling with Imperials. And the threat of potential Jedi had caught the attention of the Emperor and his minions. Then the droid’s memory was automatically wiped out, as Teron had informed them.

He introduced himself again while looking at them, he tried to strangle Cal who had just arrived as his Jedi garb seemed to trigger a violent reaction in the droid. As both Merrin and Trilla ignited their blades, BD-1 jumped on him and hijack his behavior-program. The security droid was now as obedient as a protocal droid.

- _You will take this TIE and wait for our signal before departing. You do not touch anything._ _If something threatens your integrity, you trigger the self-destruction of the ship,_ _am I clear ?_ Trilla told him.

- _Understood. I am at your service._ The droid laconically replied then boarded the TIE, leaving them alone.

Cal sensed that the tension had vanished between the two women, they didn’t ask him where he had been over the last hour, so he decided to ask for their next move.

- _We check the Vault and the Astrium first, right ? What about the droid and the ship’s logs ?_

_-They’ve been erased_ _from the navicomputer_ _, no coordinates_ _are left_ _to find Bogano. And yes, as long as we are far from the Empire, we are better off._ _L_ _et’s board_ _the shuttle, we are done here._ Trilla said, yet she didn’t move, only Merrin left. Cal suddenly sensed an uneasiness as Trilla moved closer and quietly warned him.

- _We need to talk, in private._

- _Not sure that’s the best moment now. You’re still mad at me because of what I said earlier ? It wasn’t…_

_-No. I’m not mad at anything. We just need to clarify something. If this mission comes to an end soon, there is a choice to make._ Her eyes were intense like their last talk in the hold, though he didn’t see any hint of sarcasm or threat, only a twist in his stomach.

- _You know that your eyes can be...troubling sometimes ?_

_-That’s the point._ She left him without another word and joined Merrin in the shuttle.

- _Beeep-Booooop._ BD commented with a slight kick on Cal’s temple.

- _Time to be a big boy ? They have a pretty bad influence on you bud,_ _even your vocabulary is cheekier than usual_ _…_

_-Boop-Bee…_

Cal couldn’t help laughing this time.

- _Yeah...I guess you’re right. On both of us… Let’s see if we can solve your old Master_ _’s_ _riddle sooner than expected._ As he boarded the Imperial shuttle and was about to join them in the cockpit. Something called to him, a slight disturbance in the Force. He came to the passenger compartment and saw a few crates inside. Some with supplies, batteries, water, rations, basic stuff. But a small item was particular among them. A datachip. BD scanned it before Cal took it, wondering what was wrong with it. But Cal ignored the distraction. _Trust only in the Force._ He knew that was the explanation he needed. He heard Teron’s voice, or thoughts, he wasn’t sure about it, but he sensed his concern and desire to help Trilla and him.

_Do not come to Kashyyyk if you can avoid it. You are not the only ones left in the galaxy. One day, your Order will be reborn, wait there with them in the Freelands, stay safe Jedi._

_-Arkinnea…_

_-Beep ?_

The burden on Cal’s shoulders was gone, he remembered his vision.

_What or who will you bring here ?_

_-The Holocron. And us, if you accept our presence, Master._ Cal barely felt the light from BD’s scanner, it seemed too easy, as if the Force granted him a way out without a fight, he couldn’t believe it.

- _Cal ? What are you doing ?_ Her voice was soft, as well as her hand on his shoulder.

Cal couldn’t hide his pleasure, his large smile would say more than a long speech.

- _Trilla, this is our way out, this our chance to start over._

He placed the datachip in her hands but didn’t break the contact, to convince himself that it was true, that his vision may happen, that she could be part of it. Trilla studied it.

- _Arkinnea. K’Kruhk_ _is hiding_ _there with the Younglings mentioned in the Imperial Archives_ _then_ _?_ Her tone was cautious, she was conflicted about the possibilities. Indeed, it was unlikely that the Empire would find them on such a backwater planet. Yet it remained a possibility. But if they went there, they would not be together. The Jedi would want to make them reconnect with their past, they would not have what they wanted, it sounded ironic that they may be seen as some _siblings_ within the Jedi. But she didn’t wish to be a Jedi, it was not the new start she dreamed of, she would also face trial for her crimes, they would not ignore it.

- _Trilla, you okay ? What’s wrong ? This news is wonderful, the Force didn’t grant me this vision for nothing, we were both drawn to this situation by the Force, this is our future !_

BD-1 beeped to provide back up, if more Jedi were alive, they had to meet them and if they were unsure about the Holocron, if they could find it on Bogano, then a Master would know what to do.

- _A Master would know… Or not._ Trilla shook her head and bit her lower lip. Cal placed his hands on her shoulders and looked at her, his gaze was resolute.

- _Trilla, you know that’s the best choice to make, we’ll never be alone again._

_-But not together. They won’t accept me._ There was bitterness in her voice, she didn’t like the sound of defeat, she realized she could not always force him to do what she wanted. Especially for such a choice, but they could not part ways like that.

- _If we find the next generation of Jedi they’ll…_

_-I killed Jedi Cal, I turned against them, don’t expect a Master to forgive me for that. Whatever the reasons. They are not like you._ Her frustration turned into sadness. _Perhaps you deserve this, but not me._

_-What are you saying ? Of course you deserve it too, I won’t let you down, I’m sure Master K’Kruhk will understand, I met him during the Clone Wars, he has never been one to deal in absolutes._

_-I used to think I would not have to bother again about losing something or someone. And then I found you… Do not make me feel that same void inside me._

_-I don’t plan on losing you, you’re coming with me._ _We’re in this together._

_Beep !_ BD confirmed Cal’s statement.

Yet there was that fire in her eyes Cal could not ignore, she wanted to tell him something.

- _You can trust me, you know that_ _Trilla, after all we’ve done.._ _._

_-Cal. Answer honestly, what matters the most to you ? The Jedi or us ?_

_-I…_ Cal blushed, he lowered his gaze. That was not fair, why should he choose if both choices could become a reality ? Why did she nitpick when things could be simple for once ?

- _That’s what I thought._ _That was a mistake all along._ He sensed her depart from him, like if a connection was about to be broken.

- _No. No you can’t say that. You don’t think that._ Cal replied and grabbed her wrist. She tried to break free but Cal insisted.

- _I already told you what I feel for you. What more do you need ?_

_-You can’t have both Cal._

Sadness and resignation could be heard in her voice, she sensed Cal's honesty and frustration, but he didn't see things the way she did, he was too naive, he would not jeopardize everything for her. She didn't deserve him after all.

_-I think I can._ He slowly leaned in and kissed her. The contact surprised her but also triggered a reaction that made her whole being blossom into the Force, reassuring her and convincing her that it was real. BD seemed astonished by what was happening and eagerly assessed the scene. She closed her eyes and slowly placed her hands on his cheeks, still holding the datachip. And abruptly ended the kissing when she heard discreet clapping behind her.

- _Good._ _Good._ _That was not that difficult, right ?_ _I knew I was right about you._ _Now can we get back to your mission ?_ Merrin asked with a satisfied grin.


	16. The Holocron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cal and Trilla finally find the Holocron, though it doesn't go exactly as planned.  
> Meanwhile, the Sith are up to something...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter of the story, I didn't mean to make it that long, but it was necessary for the plot I think.  
> I hope you'll like it, sorry for the delay in writing it !  
> Take care !

**** **Chapter 16/** **The Holocron**

The dim room was all too familiar, from the meditation sphere behind him to the circular socket in the center on which Darth Vader bowed before the hologram of his Sith Master. The light blue picture appeared, the hooded figure overwhelmed his artificial sight through the lenses of his mask.

- _What is thy bidding, my Master ?_ Each time Vader had to submit and kneel before his Master made him sick, a reminder of his failure and status, a ruthless Sith Lord for the Imperials, yet the Emperor’s pawn in reality. His voice was still twisted by the Dark Side, whispering lies and deceits. In any case, Vader knew better than to oppose him, for now.

- _There has been a disturbance in the Force, my old friend._

_Old friend..._ The two words were enough to make Vader’s body burn again, he used to be called _friend_ by too many people in the past. Most of them were dead, save for the two people he hated the most in the galaxy. Ironically, one used to be his Jedi Master, the other one was responsible for his actions as his Sith Master.

- _Those two traitors have not_ _yet_ _come to Kashyyyk as I had foreseen it…_ Darth Sidious commented.

_-Our troops are still struggling to find_ _the Partisans’ base_ _in the Shadowlands_ _to slaughter them_ _once and for all,_ _my Lord._ _Wookiees_ _and_ _insurgents a_ _re working_ _together_ _to a_ _void_ _and ambush our men._ _The Seventh Sister and Fifth Brother are leadin_ _g the offensive_ _on the ground_ _but…_ Vader began before being abruptly interrupted by Palpatine. His sharp tone seemed to quiet even Vader’s breathing noise.

_-I do not care about them my Apprentice. They are nothing compared to what is at stake. Your failure against Jocasta Nu five years ago would have been irrelevant if a copy of that list had not been c_ _rafted_ _and passed on to another Jedi._ _Now, our enemies are about to get their hands on the v_ _ery_ _artifiact we are looking for._ _In time, they will find our targets if we do not stop them._ Vader sensed his Master’s wrath loom over him, ready to crush him, it only fuelled his anger.

- _If they find the Holocron without coming to this world, I will hunt them down myself_ _wherever they are in the galaxy_ _._

_-You will not do such things._ _Not yet._ _Tell me Lord Vader, you have hunted and killed many Jedi over the years. What remains the best way to catch a Jedi in hiding ?_ The voice became softer, an illusion, it was in fact as insidious as his Sith name. A snake waiting for a chance to bite.

- _We shall lure them into a trap. Do s_ _uch deeds_ _that won’t allow them to stay away, d_ _eeds_ _that will obviously catch their attention,_ _challenge their values_ _and f_ _orce_ _them_ _to_ _interfere._ Vader gritted his teeth, his Master’s overconfidence was missing the point here, Sidious did know the Grand Inquisitor, he ignored the others, the underlings. That was a mistake.

_-You may proceed then._ Sidious replied, though Vader gathered his courage and anger to speak and utter the next word.

- _No._ Even if his armor was meant to survive heat, coldness or any change in the atmosphere, Vader had the impression to be immerged in both the lava of Mustafar and the cold raging waters of Kamino.

- _Explain yourself._ The implicit meaning was not only about the explanation itself, but also about the words he would choose and the emotions that would betray his thoughts.

- _They are not common Jedi. She is not a Jedi._ There was a few seconds of uneasy silence as Sidious probed his Apprentice.

_-Yet they have both deserted, therefore they have committed treason. They will find that Jedi Holocron, it is only a matter of time._

_-The_ _same_ _incident happened four years ago on Mon Calamari. The clones turned against_ _the Inquisitors_ _._ _It would h_ _ave been different_ _without the chip in their heads_ _._ He knew the explanation would not be enough to convince him, for there was something else that had prevented him from mutilating the Second Sister unlike the others five years ago. A mark of respect and also understanding, in spite of the usual hatred he felt for every single Inquisitor. She was different, that was all. Yet why she would let herself be convinced to give up her rank by someone like the new Third Brother after years in the Inquisitorius, he had missed something at one point.

- _They could have waited_ _for the reinforcements_ _to clear the matter. Their lives were more useful than Purge Troopers,_ _they both knew it_ _._ _Now_ _, speak clearly Vader, my patience grows t_ _hinner_ _._

_-She killed her Master when she turned. Unlike the others, she tapped deeper into the Dark Side._

The laugh of his Master froze him, he waited for the whipslash, he expected it.

- _I see. You’ve become more confident and gifted to hide such thoughts from me. So you respect her for succeeding in doing what you failed to do on Mustafar. Interesting. I told you that this quest about Obi-Wan Kenobi was nothing more than the past. He is not a threat anymore, nothing that you should be focused on._ _The Second Sister is no more, her former self is back, therefore, you must deal with her._

Vader felt the Dark Side settle in every part of his being, willing to crush the whole ship to make his Master silent for good. But he couldn’t, he was not in charge, he was not strong enough.

- _The reason why she may have fled with the P_ _adawan_ _eludes me. His fear of the Dark Side should have made her keen on killing him. Your Grand Inquisitor should never have sent him on Zeffo. He was not ready._ _I do not see how he may have found a way to convince her after five years._

_Besides, even_ _if they find the Holocron, they do not have the knowledge to rebuild the Order. They didn’t finish their training._

_-You did it once Lord Vader. You killed two_ _Inquisitors_ _for one reason._ The vicious allusion to the incident on Coruscant with the two Inquisitors who had developed feelings for each other came back to his mind, the havoc in the heart of the city, the way he killed, no, the way he made them kill each other, the way he punished them once and for all for their feelings, for their passion.

- _This is not possible. She was the one who turned him, none of them had a single reason to create a bond._ Vader didn’t understand, by learning the ways of the Dark Side, he had learned the danger and weakness that attachments would generate. His dreams to bring back Padmé had been cut short, his attempts had failed. The Dark Side was a path towards power yet loneliness. One would only find enemies on this path, no allies that one could trust. Trilla Suduri had been there when he killed the Inquisitors, she had understood that lesson, like the others.

Besides, she was the only one who had killed her master, who had lost everything she had left when they tortured her. When it happened, she used her feelings against her master, as he should have done against his old master when he had the chance. The same Second Sister whose crystal died when she tried to break its will, a symbol of her inner death. Now she was trying to find a Holocron with a failed Padawan to find new Younglings ? To find a way to amend her failure and avenge those who died when she was captured ? But, why exposing herself like that ? Why joining him?

The reports about Cal Kestis didn’t show any sort of particular assets as a former Jedi, except for his psychometry. The idea of a bond was stupid. There was no turning back, they had no reason to feel anything for each other. Especially if the relationship involved two Inquisitors, it was not about _real_ feelings but passion, like the two fools he killed years ago. They had neither a reason to leave, nor to become close. They would not have remained together anyway once the mission would have been accomplished, Kestis would have been executed.

- _That_ _kind of_ _emotion is dangerous, for Sith,_ _Dark Force-users_ _and Jedi_ _alike_ _._ _Attachment can grant power, yet weakness. The price is not worth it._ _Even after all these years, you still do not understand t_ _hat_ _my young_ _and_ _foolish Apprentice._

This time, shame overwhelmed Vader, the reason why he would always be his slave. Being belittled by Sidious only reminded him that he could not directly oppose him and hope to survive the encounter, no one else opposed him like that. A sense of failure crushed him.

- _I know you can find the answer yourself Lord Vader. There is one way to combine both objectives. Make them come to Kashyyyk and bring the Holocron directly into our hands. Then you shall deal with them. And destroy that_ _hidden_ _nest of Jedi._

Vader lowered his head, knowing that his Master expected the right insight this time. He thought and considered the events. He knew that the Officer Teron was a traitor, the evidence found in the records on Nur had been brought to him. Yet he didn’t see a logical way to make the Second Sister and Third Brother came to Kashyyyk to save just one Imperial if they had already found the Holocron. Teron’s file reported he had served with the Jedi on Saleucami, one of them had survived the Purge and was probably hiding with several Younglings, who should now be teenagers. If Kestis and Suduri had been told about them, they would meet the Jedi and deliver the list of Force-sensitive children. Teron’s service records were fine, nothing hinted a betrayal since the fall of the Republic. Vader almost met him on a backwater world five years ago though the reports about Jedi were wrong, all sources confirmed it, as it had already happened on so many planets across the galaxy.

- _You want me to torture him so he will tell us what he may know about the Jedi survivors_ _and their hideout_ _? What_ _he_ _could have told_ _to_ _the two traitors ?_ _Provided that he really knows something about his former Jedi general._

The response was not the one expected, he was surprised to feel the amusement in Palpatine’s voice.

- _No. A mind used to resist the pressure of the Force without being Force-sensitive is not that easy to break. He won’t survive the process if you crush his mind. He will die before talking. There is a better plan._ _One which will get us rid of all our enemies at the same time._

_-They will not help the Partisans_ _Master_ _. Those extremists are nothing but the worst kind of rebels, no Jedi would ever help them,_ _especially former Inquisitors_ _._ _She fought against them._ Vader’s impatience was now increasing, if his master didn’t punish him for his lack of insight, then he’d better give his orders quickly instead of wasting more time.

- _I do not expect them to help that pathetic_ _bunch of scum_ _. No, I think of something that will make them guilty whatever may happen._

_-I do not know what you mean._ The statement cost him the last remains of consideration Sidious had left for Vader before the beginning of the conversation. The orders were harsh and despising.

- _Start an attack against the Origin Tree. Defile that sacred part of the Wookiee culture. Let the fire spread across the planet, target every forest and conflegrate their world. Let the Jedi get the message through the Holonet. Let them_ _bear the guilt_ _for this crime, our propaganda will do the rest. How the Empire had no other choice than to launch another assault on Kashyyyk as a bunch of Jedi have started a rebellion with the help of_ _some_ _treasonous_ _Wookiees. How the Jedi seed the roots of disorder in the galaxy. And how, you, Lord Vader have once more brought peace and justice to the Empire by quelling their_ _uprising_ _._

Vader doubted it would be enough. He even thought that some Officers would refuse to obey.

- _The Jedi will know it to be a trap. S_ _ome_ _Officers in orbit won’t obey such deeds. I thought you needed the Wookiees for the Death Star,_ _Master._

_-Your concern is noted, and right._ _Though_ _you_ _know_ _the answer. Their blindness and righteous behavior will force them to react. Especially if they meet the Jedi I think of. As for the traitors in our ranks, you will deal with them easily,_ _you have done it many times over the years_ _._ _We also have to purge our own troops._ _You and the Grand Inquisitor will be in orbit, ready to destroy the Star Destroyers which don’t follow our orders._ _Regarding_ _those dirty and petty Wookiees...There are already enough of them_ _in our workforce_ _, they only understand strengt_ _h_ _._ _No one shall stand in our way._ _Do what must be done Lord Vader._ The Emperor ended the transmission, leaving him alone in the darkness of the room.

Wondering what he should do, Vader didn’t expect to feel jealousy for her success, she had found the strength to kill her Master, to leave the Empire after fulfilling her vengeance, even if it had taken five years,and to escape with the one she seemed to love, whereas he was alone,still trapped and had failed both his objectives so far. Like the Inquisitors, Vader knew he was expendable, his Master had already started to train new Force-users, he knew it was only a question of time, sooner or later, he would be replaced by another Sith Apprentice, just as the Inquisitors would disappear.

His mechanical parts prevented him from ruling over the galaxy, only an unscathed and worthy being who was full of the Dark Side of the Force could prevail and lead as the Sith Master. Not that the control over the galaxy was his final goal, what Vader truly wanted was what Anakin Skywalker used to desire. And that fact was not acceptable, a mark of weakness his Master knew all too well how to exploit it against him. Vader would not hesitate to kill both Cal Kestis and Trilla Suduri if he had to, it didn’t mean that he wanted to do it. He also wondered how he could destroy the Holocron without any survivor left to witness his action. And to see if what his Master said about them was true, how could beings who had embraced the Dark Side could willingly give that power up, hoping to be together in the future.

Cal had been told about the danger of attachment during his training among the Jedi, at the end of his time as a Youngling, some of his clanmates had discussed such topics a few months before Master Tapal chose him as his Pasawan. They all felt the natural instincts within them that they had to repress in order to remain focused on their Jedi tasks.

What had been awakened after the events shared with her since his capture on Bracca, that was beyond his own imagination, beyond his control. A Master had said once that some experiences could be downright explosive for those unprepared, or worse if they were Force-sensitive.. Having feelings for other people was natural, but when it became beyond friendship, the reaction in the Force was hard to deal with, especially if it was mutual.

So when his lips touched hers, he had the impression to both drown and be choked harder than if the Force had been used against him. When her hands touched his cheeks, the desire for more became like a fire burning his skin,triggering adrenaline, he was almost glad that Merrin had intervened to make them break the contact and really frustrated to feel everything came back to normal, to no longer feel her directly connected to him.

He tried to memorize as much as possible her face by being so close, her eyes, her strand of hair, the color of her skin, sensing the shiver she had felt too. He could swear that they had both said the word at the same time, like a promise, though no word was heard by anyone. _Later._ Yet he also feared the eagerness he felt in his mind, it felt wrong, but also so right that it confused him and left him puzzled. He remembered what Master Yoda had once said to his clan during a meditation session. _Attachment leads to jealousy. The shadow of greed that is._ A mantra that seemed unnecessary for Younglings, but Cal realized its truth. It made sense why Trilla’s reactions seemed excessive sometimes, what he was now also feeling in his mind.

- _I don’t know how to pilot a ship so you should do it. What is the name of this planet again ? What does it look like ?_ Merrin asked, staying awkwardly next to them, waiting for them to move.

Cal felt the leg of BD-1 hit the back of his head to make him react, hopefully Trilla reacted first and moved passed Merrin while saying _Bogano._ _I’m on it._ Cal studied her shape as she headed towards the pilot chair, leaving Merrin, BD and him behind in the passenger compartment. He finally turned to face the Nightsister whose eyes were now locked onto him, her large smile was hard to miss, it made her tattoos take a different position on her face.

- _You should remember what I said Cal Kestis._

_-_ _What did you say again ? I.. Never mind._ Cal shook his head and prepared to leave the room when Merrin placed her hand on his chest. Of course she could clearly feel his heartbeat.

- _So alive… This is incredible._ Her eyes were wide, it made Cal fear that she would do something with her magick again so he stepped back.

- _Merrin, I’m not sure it’s a good idea to…_

_-Oh no,_ _don’t worry Cal._ _I’m just studying you both. You are interesting specimens, unlike the others on Dathomir. Not as wild as them but more intense, for sure._ Merrin said and shrugged, leaving the room to head to the cockpit.

Cal looked down at his hand and realized he was shaking, he rubbed his face and wondered if he had made the worst or best decision of his life. Probably both. In any case, as he told her, they were in this together now, it was too late to deny it now. BD beeped sarcastically and told him the break was over. Cal ignored him and joined them in the cockpit as the shuttle left the red surface of Dathomir. BD gave the coordinates to Trilla who set a course for Bogano. They quickly jumped into hyperspace.

- _So, how is Bogano ?_ Merrin asked them again, bewildered by the swirl of hyperspace.

- _A world abandoned by civilization. It’s pretty...green and safe compared to Dathomir. Mesas, grass, oceans, rifts. Though some beasts can be tricky…_ Cal replied while chuckling, he remembered the incident with that creature that almost killed Trilla.

- _Your Jedi thing is in that Vault you mentioned ?_

- _Yes, it is. I just hope t_ _his_ _Astrium will work and give us access to the mysteries within this place. We’ve wasted too much time, the Empire must be awaiting us on Kashyyyk._ Cal said, he studied again the Astrium, it had to work, they couldn’t fail now. The Empire didn’t know about Bogano, the last thing they would do would be to give them the location of this world.

- _The Empire will not give up that easily Cal. They are up to something. I don’t care a_ _bout_ _the Partisans’ fate, I’ve seen what they are capable of, they deserve no help from anyone. But Kashyyyk will pay the price for th_ _e Empire’s failure._ Trilla said sternly while turning to face the rest of the crew.

- _Pay the price ? How exactly ? I thought the Wookiees were_ _already_ _enslaved_ _to serve the Imperial war machine._

- _Millions of wookiees have already been deported offworld._ _But_ _I know how t_ _he Empire_ _may use the_ _recent_ _events on Kashyyyk_ _to make the Jedi guilty._ _They’ll burn down that world to make us come to them._ _We_ _also_ _have a serious bounty on our heads by now,_ _wherever we go we’ll have to watch behind our back_ _._

_-I doubt that Arkinnea is the kind of world_ _where_ _they’ll come looking for us._ _But… What ? You think we should try something to protect Kashyyyk ?_ Cal replied, he couldn’t help feeling the emotions burn inside him by looking at her, even if the topic was serious.

- _Probably not. But the Wookiees never give up, they’ve been crushed on several occasions,_ _yet_ _each time they keep_ _fighting back._ _We are an excuse to break them, they are an excuse to lure u_ _s_ _into a trap._ _In both cases, the Empire wins._ Trilla didn’t mean to help the Wookiees, even an army would not defeat the Empire there, they only wanted the Holocron. The fairness of their choice to secure the Holocron and escape for good was not the most virtuous one, but it would give them a chance to live and build something. She was ready to face the Jedi on Arkinnea and see what to do next if Cal was with her. The extent of the connection with him when he kissed her, she was still unsure how to understand it clearly, it had been overwhelming. She didn’t expect him to do it first, she assumed he was too afraid, she had been afraid about it too, she needed more time to face him so directly, but he surprised her once more by doing it first.

_-Wait…_ Cal started, thoughtful. _If Teron is on Kashyyyk, he won’t follow such orders. That_ _would be_ _a genocide. I_ _bet that_ _other Imperials won’t comply._

_-Then they are dead, they know what mutiny implies. As I told you, you can’t have everything, sometimes the choices imply to lose something if you want to have what you want._ Trilla bitterly said, not because she was angry but due to the fact that she could clearly foresee the extent of havoc the Empire was willing to wreak to get that cursed Holocron.

- _I can help to get there unnoticed if need be._ Merrin interrupted them, her face was now serious, no more mischief in her eyes, she looked like the first Nightsister she used to be when they met her.

- _How ?_ Both Cal and Trilla asked, while BD seemed skeptical without a cloaking device.

- _A ritual. I can hide your ship, even two if I am focused enough. I hope._ Merrin told them, while looking at her hands, a white gem in her palm.

- _This doesn’t seem really easy, I guess it would drain a lot of your energy. What would we do anyway on the ground ? We need a plan._ Cal started before Trilla intervened to prevent him from planning anything stupid.

- _Don’t even think about it Cal,_ _we get that Holocron, we meet your Jedi Master and then we settle down for a while. Got it ?_ Her demanding tone didn’t convince Cal, worried about his conscience. If Teron had given them a way out, how could he let him die alone ? While Teron would do what was right, Cal would enjoy his own selfish peace with the Jedi ? And the Wookiees, they would die like animals at the slaughterhouse. He suspected that was what Merrin thought, that another world, another large group of people should not meet the same fate than hers.

- _Don’t you think it is right to fight those who destroy innocent worlds ? Those who cut down innocent people ?_ Merrin questioned Trilla, a bit disappointed and aggressive. _A worthy warrior doesn’t fear to fight for the right cause._

_-Said the one who refused to get to the Jedi ship on Dathomir._ Trilla retorted, she tried to conceal the worriness in her voice, not afraid about arguing with Merrin or Cal, but afraid because of the fact that the Empire expected them to consider the situation on Kashyyyk and realize the consequences of their absence.

- _As I said, it is for the right cause. That ship_ _on Dathomir_ _would not_ _have_ _provide_ _d_ _any good to me._ Merrin stated, as if it was perfectly logical.

- _Oh ? Very subjective of you. Here I thought you only wished to make a wise choice. You’ll realize Merrin that what you consider as a right cause is not just so right to other people… Going to Kashyyyk will not provide any good to us._ _We would just be running into their hands._ Trilla sarcastically said, feeling frustration and anger spread in her mind, why couldn’t that Nightsister be quiet and stop meddling with their life ?

- _Perhaps he will do the right thing._ Merrin proudly commented and turned to face Cal. _If you wish to go this planet, I will help you. I said I wished to fight by the side of those I consider worthy._

Cal felt stuck between a rock and a hard place, Trilla would get mad at him if he didn’t shut up but Merrin had a point, she also expected him to remain true to his values. BD slowly beeped to remind him they were expecting him to say something.

- _Let’s compromise. We get to Bogano and see if we find that Holocron and then Master K’Kruhk will guide us._

_-The Empire will strike first. Our intervention would not change anything._ Trilla reiterated while rubbing her fingernails.

- _I know you will do the right thing Cal._ Merrin said and vanished.

- _Don’t think you can go far Merrin !_ _And don’t waste your time listening..._ Trilla said aloud, frustrated. _I hate when she does that. We should cut her tongue._

Cal laughed at the idea, Merrin would probably cut theirs first, though the idea of seeing a world like Kashyyyk be ravaged because of them made him sick. Yet, the more he thought about it, the less he managed to imagine a relevant idea to prevent it. Trilla was looking at him carefully, her gaze troubled his thoughts, there were so many things he didn’t know about her, some basic things.

- _How old are you Trilla ?_

Trilla startled, that was probably the last question she expected. She wondered if his gaze or the scar she had caused was what attracted her the most. One seemed right, the other twisted, yet both were part of him.

- _I suppose there is a reason for that question now ?_ She raised her eyebrow to show her curiosity, knowing that the effect would trouble him, she prefered having the advantage when she had to deal with him. Thus, she had to start that question sort of game and let him answer, not the other way around.

- _Nothing special. Just want to know more about you. You still have many secrets._

_-My age is not a secret._ She no longer struggled to accept the idea that he could ease her temper so easily, at first his questions used to annoy her, she wanted to slap him and get rid of him, but now…

- _You were older when it happened. I am just curious._ Cal shrugged though his eyes kept looking at hers. BD-1 interfered and scanned her. He chirped a reply that made Cal turn his gaze to consider the droid.

- _Really ?_

Trilla slightly flushed, not sure if Cal’s reaction was a surprise in a good or bad way. She was not that old after all.

- _And what does this ambulant calculator think about my age then ?_ Trilla asked, staring at BD who hid behind Cal’s shoulders while beeping anxiously.

- _Twenty-two or twenty-three. His reading isn’t clear. Just an estimate._

Trilla scoffed, as if it were some nonsense, though it was correct actually. She was twenty-two and would be twenty three in a few months.

- _How clever this little machine can be… Look at your Master then, BD-1. How old is he ? Fifteen I would say considering his_ _sempiternal_ _babbling…_ She knew he was eighteen considering his files and reports from the Archives, but the taunting was hard to resist.

When BD sarcastically replied fourteen to be exact, Cal looked at him with a sense of betrayal.

- _You little traitor, that’s not funny ! Is it because she’_ _s just called you_ _by your name that you change sides ?_

As a result, BD leg kicked the back of his head and jumped off his shoulders to head towards the passenger compartment, saying that Merrin was perhaps the wisest in the crew.

- _I didn’t expect you to be so humble BD…_ Cal commented while looking at Trilla, her eyes were softer now. Scrutinizing him.

- _I’m no longer a Youngling. I’ll be nineteen in four months. Considering the calendar on Coruscant I mean… Well, does it matter ?_ Cal seemed troubled by the interaction, waiting for her approval.

- _No. Not at all._

_-So you are really twenty-two ?_

_-That’s why you should listen to me._ Trilla casually said while checking the navicomputer, it would not take long for them to reach Bogano.

Cal didn’t react at her comment, in fact his face betrayed his thoughts, he looked at her for a while before replying.

- _You have already tried to protect those younger than you._ _Not only the Younglings._ _Among the Inquisitors and among the Jedi you hunted,_ _at the beginning at least_ _. Those you thought were not responsible for what happened._ _That’s why you spared me, not only because of your orders._

Her smile vanished, her traits tensed.

- _Your insight serves you well Padawan… Don’t think I was soft. The others are all older than me_ _, it doesn’t mean that they wished to take care of the others_ _. The only one who was younger has become so_ _twisted by the Dark Side that I clearly had no other choice than to ignore him. He is dead anyway. Killed by a Jedi on Raada._

_-You fear that the Holocron may be a threat if you also fail to protect the children on that list._ Cal gently said, understanding on his face. Trilla remained quiet, was it the kiss that made him better understand her now ? She didn’t wish to train them, she thought they would all be better off far away from the Jedi and the Empire, but yes, if she found them, their fate would be her responsibility, sort of.

- _We’re in this together, remember ? You aren’t alone._ Cal added, trying to reassure her he got up and extended his hand. She considered his palm and took it, it sent some sparks of electricity throughout her body, the echo of the close contact they had shared in the passenger compartment.

- _Maybe._

_-This is a nice outfit._ Merrin said from the rear of the shuttle, she came to the cockpit with an Inquisitor garb in her hands she had found in a crate.

- _Congratulations Hand of the Emperor._ Trilla retorted, freeing her hand from Cal’s and rolling her eyes. Yet she noticed that Cal looked hypnotised by Merrin.

- _I have an idea...Our own garbs are still on Bogano, it could work to create a diversion. Especially if Merrin can hide the ships._ _Especially if they don’t know her face. If they truly believe that Merrin is the Emperor’s Hand..._

_-I have a pretty bad feeling about this…_ Trilla commented while noticing BD-1 who had just appeared behind Merrin.

The alarm warned them that they were about to reach Bogano. The look of the planet troubled Merrin, unused to such colors. When they entered the atmosphere and landed on the same mesa not far from the Vault and Cordova’s abode, Cal felt peace. He hoped Arkinnea would be the same kind of quiet place, where they would eventually start over. As he exited the ship, BD jumped again on him, saying that it was time to see if this Astrium was worth it. He considered the same landscape he had seen before, the grass, the burrows and mud on the ground, the Binog still asleep near the Vault, the remains of the Zeffo, the cliffs and rifts, and the wind fuelled by the Force.

As Trilla left the ship, she was surprised to see that the Bogling she had found at her first arrival on this world surged from one of the burrows, and headed towards her. She recognized his presence in the Force, felt his pleasure and trust. A mark of kindness like that seemed so awkward to her, this animal knew nothing of her past, but somehow, he saw her as a warden for him. She petted him and looked at Cal and Merrin. Cal closed his eyes to breathe the fresh air and relax, he was focused on the task they were about to complete. Merrin seemed puzzled yet they didn’t expect her to say such things :

- _I suppose you deserve both to find your Jedi relic. If you do not want to waste more time, your droid can come with and we can start packing the useful items your Jedi Master left._

- _Beeeeeeeeeeeep ?_ BD didn’t like the idea, he wanted to be here to assess the end of Cordova’s mission, but the look on Cal’s and Trilla’s face at the proposal, the perspective to be alone, to find the Holocron together, it sounded like the right thing.

- _You would do that ? You don’t want to come along ?_ Cal asked, but Trilla nudged him in his ribs, he quietly groaned. BD replied that _he_ wanted to come, but Merrin summoned her magick and said that they had other things to do. None of them were Jedi after all. BD started to protest yet its whining vanished thanks to Merrin.

- _Take your time. Not too much though._ Merrin knowingly added.

The Bogling seemed to understand that something more important was at stake and after a last look at Trilla came back to his kind near the burrows. She looked at Cal, noticing his small smile, like an invitation to the Vault. She nodded and gently pushed him forward.

The sky was clear though a weird fog surrounded the Vault, they approached it cautiously but nothing in the Force hinted any sort of threat. The omen looked like they were about to plunge into the unknown.

- _Merrin is...unusual. I thought you were special but…_ Cal said at the top of the slope. Trilla snorted, faking shock on her face.

- _How gallant of you…_

_-_ _I didn’t mean it like that. She said we were interesting specimens. I don’t know exactly how she considers herself._ Cal chuckled nervously as Trilla stepped closer. Her eyes looked like a well he would willingly drown in it. _Your eyes are...Green suits you better than this yellowish hue you know._ Here it happened again, the struggle to breathe, the way his mind seemed to stop working, the Force seemed to blow up everywhere within and around him, because of her.

- _You too. For a second I thought you had really been turned, that’s why he_ _had_ _accepted so quickly to a_ _ssign_ _you with me_ _to this_ _Zeffo_ _quest_ _._

_-Guess he made a mistake…_ Cal wanted to kiss her, but it was not the moment, he remembered the pressure of the Dark Side on his mind, here it was a different kind of pressure, neither from the Light nor the Dark Side, just raw and wild, that scared him, and yet, he wanted more.

- _You said later last time._ Trilla whispered, some kind of eagerness and frustration in her voice.

_-I thought it was you._ Cal retorted, though his current state didn’t grant him lucidity.

_-I didn’t say anything._

_-Me neither._

_-So what ? It was just a fluke then ?_ She began to taunt him, even if the pressure of the Force seemed proportional between them, she felt dizzy, and sick, and yet alive.

_-No...but…_

_-Then what are you waiting for ?_ She blinked repeatedly, as if her eyes struggled to remain opened. The soft wind of Bogano made them both shiver.

- _I thought you would go ahead first._ He started, trying to contain his pulsions.

_-I just did, idiot._ His cheeks blushed, that same impression of facing the best and worst possible situation he had ever known in his life crossed his mind, as if such a situation seemed so unrealistic that he almost forgot why they had come here in the first place. Both of them, wearing parts of old Jedi clothes, trying to oppose the Empire’s goals and making a personal choice that might lead them down an all to familiar path.

Cal eventually leaned in to kiss her but she placed again her hands on his cheeks like last time, he heard her thoughts, it was so loud that he assumed they were his own, _let me check something._ She pressed her lips on his, just like that, the simple contact triggered the same reaction in the Force for both of them, even if it was uncharted territories for them, Trilla was more used to dealing with strong and raw emotions after five years in the Inquisitorius, so she found a way to calm her will and mind and slowly moved her lips upwards, letting her tongue touch Cal’s. She didn’t expect his reaction, his shame and fear when he gently but firmly pushed her away.

His hair seemed pale compared to his face, he turned around, exposing his back and not his front, not willing her to see what she had done. He was shaking, trying to restrain himself for good, his clenched fists showed his determination to calm hilmself and cool down. He heard her catch her breath and moisten her lips, her comment didn’t help him to find some emotional balance.

- _I thought you were_ _some sort of_ _reservoir of emotions. I was definitely right._ Trilla was half amused half shocked this time, she placed her hand on his shoulder to calm him but he rejected her again.

- _What’s wrong ? Don’t tell me you didn’t like it, I wouldn’t believe that lie._

He obstinately refused to face her, she heard him breathe in and out, trying to calm himself. He could have an effect on her, obviously, but when did she reach him that much to paralyze him ?

- _Cal, you okay ?_

_-Please, give me a moment…_

_-A moment for what ?_

_-Trilla, please…_ She could see at the color of his neck his embarassment. No, it couldn’t be such a thing. She couldn’t help laughing, a real laugh, not to mock him but at the realization that she was really experiencing something like this, something that was not as dark as the rest of her life over the last years, here on a planet where nothing would seriously threaten them.

- _I guess the Force has a sense of humor. Such h_ _ormonal reactions… You lack of training._

There was an awkward moment of silence before he replied with a low and sarcastic voice.

- _Or perhaps I’m stiff._ The words echoed in her mind, bringing back memories that seemed so far and yet recent at the same time. She laughed again and came closer, whispering to his ear the word _Later._ She could sense him shudder, she didn’t see his face but she guessed his eyes were closed as if he wanted to get rid of a picture in his mind. The idea pleased her in a way, she also enjoyed the peace to have no one around to watch them.

If he really needed help to get over with his personal issue, she could help him. She calmed herself and spoke with a voice rather calm and serious.

- _Take your time. A_ _fter all, that_ _Holocron won’t move until we get into the Vault. Though Kashyyyk will surely be in trouble…_

Her choice may be harsh, but the change of topic produced the proper effect, in less than a minute, Cal was able to turn around again and he entered the Vault, though she noticed he avoided her gaze.

They reached the circular room, the same engravings on the curved walls around them, the same puddles, the same abandoned place yet the one where Cordova hid the Holocron. Cal slowly approached the socket in the center, took the Astrium in his palm and studied the frame on the floor, it matched exactly the shape of the Zeffo device. His excitement helped to forget the recent and unpleasant reaction with Trilla. It looked like the Astrium had been waiting for this, it fitted exactly in the socket. A loud noise could be heard around and above them, the roof and walls seemed to move at once. Cal’s eyes opened widely, while Trilla frowned, the architecture seemed strange, like an alien one though similar to the Jedi devices.

- _Amazing_ … _The Vault itself is built like a giant Jedi Holocron._ Cal whispered.

On their left, the gold rusty walls had revealed an opening, like an opaque and translucid black mirror. Cal felt its attraction, he moved towards it when Trilla grabbed his wrist.

- _Wait, I have a bad feeling about this…_

- _I feel its pull, we must see, no, face it._ Cal didn’t even look behind, he started to run towards the wall. Trilla sighed and joined him. _The Empire is not here, there is nothing to fear, it’s just a trial, probably the last to get the Holocron._ She said to herself. As she stood next to him, Cal looked at her, his face was not as gentle as usual, older somehow.

- _Take my hand._

_-What ?_

_-Take my hand._ Cal repeated. She complied, his fingers intertwined with hers and he placed their hands on the black surface. It seemed they were transported to another dimension.

They both stood on a narrow path, in the middle of nowhere, the darkness surrounded them, some snowflakes or ashes were falling. Yet, on each side of the path stood several huge Zeffo sages, directly looking at them, it was not a vision, it was real, they were facing them, studying them, they were talking to them. The Force itself translated the language, from the Zeffo’s to Basic.

_I offer this record of our civilization to those who will follow._

The same kind of Zeffo transformed into statues could be seen on the path forward.

_Despite our wisdom and technological achievement, we face extinction. Dogma blinded us to the path of balance and gradually, we allowed our pride to corrupt us._

Cal didn’t know why, but he felt peace inwardly, even if something told him he should be scared, yet, he sensed that Trilla felt that fear whereas she tried to feel peace.

- _Trilla, take my hand._ Cal repeated, an echo of the moment before they touched the wall reached him, yet in this new area, her hands were not together. _Trust me._ It seemed they were going crosscurrent, yet they managed to take each other’s hand. The gazes of the Zeffo were intense, penetrating, scary and yet comforting.

_The greater control we sought, the further we fell into ruins. I lead the remnants of my people into the great unknown, hoping that we will finally find peace._

The Zeffo Sage fell into ashes and disappeared. Leaving them all alone. The other Sages were gone one by one too.

Yet, in the middle of the rocky platform ahead, they saw a green spark, the Jedi Holocron. They both placed their free hand on the Holocron. A bright light blinded them and shapes appeared around them. Younglings, Jedi, Knights and Masters. They saw themselves, wearing Jedi robes, older, Cal noticed a scar on Trilla’s left cheek, but she looked at peace, pleased and glad to be here. He saw something shiny on her left hand but the figure in the middle caught his attention. Master K’Kruhk was gazing at him.

- _You have changed Cal Kestis. You are no longer that little scary Padawan I met when your Master chose you._

Trilla couldn’t speak, it was as if she belonged to Cal’s vision, dream or whatever, but she could only hold his hand and watch. Wondering what would happen next.

Somehow, it made sense, Cal was among the Jedi, she was with him. They had a future, one day the balance would be restored, but not by them. In time, they would provide help, but the Jedi survivors would not fight directly the Empire as the Army of Light against the Sith one thousand years ago.

- _What did you find Cal Kestis ? What did you find in your journey ?_

_-I…_ Cal looked around him, at the Holocron in his hand, at her, at the Jedi. He saw plains around him, the calm and shelter he had been looking for. A purpose.

- _I’ve found something Master._ Cal said while presenting the Holocron. The Whiphid didn’t consider the device, he was staring at him, as if he could decipher his very soul.

- _What else ?_

_The next generation of Jedi._ Cal thought, what would the Jedi Master expect him to say on top of that ? _Of course. H_ _is_ _Jedi_ _path_ _. Her. Balance. A place._

_-I’ve found my place in all this Master._

_-Are you sure ? What will you bring to us Cal Kestis ?_ The tone became suspicious, though not hostile.

- _A chance to rebuild and learn from our mistakes._

_-That remains to be seen..._ _Padawan._

They vanished, giving them access to a new path. As they moved on, they saw fire everywhere, a remote Jedi Temple was burning, Jedi were slained and shot by Stormtroopers, Inquisitors were fighting against some Padawans. A dark figure with a mask faced Master K’Kruhk, the red blade hit the Jedi Master who fell, dead. He saw the figure with the Holocron in his hand. Again, it vanished.

He didn’t realize that Trilla had disappeared too, he was now on what he assumed to be Kashyyyk, Wookiees were ruthlessly hunted down by Trandoshans and Imperials, the forest was ablaze, he saw the Inquisitors slaughter a group of insurgents, a black man was beheaded in front of him. He was now in a large circular clearing, on his left, he saw Merrin on her knees in front of the Seventh Sister, a lightsaber ready to cut her throat, on the other side he could watch Trilla, the Ninth Sister was choking her, she struggled to breathe. In the center, he saw the same black figure, his mask oozed the power of the Dark Side, his right foot had crushed BD on the ground, he threatened him with his lightsaber, his other gloved hand held the Holocron. Yet Cal also had the Holocron in his hand.

- _Surrender and we will spare them._ The man’s breathing sound was deafening, yet why would there be two Holocrons now ?

- _You can’t open it._ The Holocron required a Light Side Force-user. Cal felt a void within him and around him, as if the Force abandoned him, he felt dizzy and sick, worse than the feeling after his use of the Dark Side.

- _But you can. Do it, or they die._ Cal looked at them, Merrin and Trilla, bruises on their face, fear and anger, but also betrayal.

- _If you do it, our death will be for nothing Cal Kestis._ Merrin told him bitterly, as if they were back to the shuttle.

Dozens of Stormtroopers approached to provide back up and aimed at Cal.

- _Destroy it, we’ve lost, it’s over Cal !_ Trilla yelled at him, the despair in her eyes crushed him. He could not just let them die without trying something. But could he destroy the chance to rebuild a New Jedi Order without giving an advantage to the Empire ? No one would stand in their way. _Idiot, the Jedi are already dead in this situation, it’s better to die knowing that your enemy won’t use your resources for its own purposes instead of dying for nothing._ He didn’t know who whispered to him, it sounded distant, far away, barely audible. He hesitated.

- _Stupid Jedi, apathy is death, you are as weak and feeble as the rest of your Order._ The man said while choking Cal, he felt an intense pain as his neck broke, and it stopped, he fell into the darkness.

He felt better, much better. The garb seemed familiar, for sure, it was the Inquisitor garb again. He was on Nur, walking in the Detention blocks, as he passed by the cells, he barely noticed Merrin on the ground, beaten up to death, lifeless. He reached the Interrogation chamber where Trilla was being tortured. He didn’t know what was worse, the fact she was suffering, the look on her face when she looked at him, or the fact that he was the one inflicting the pain. Or the words he uttered.

- _Soon, you’ll be with your_ _dead_ _Master my dear Sister._

He felt ice spread in his being as a palm touched his shoulder. He heard a cold and vicious laugh as he watched Trilla being shocked to death, his eyes were locked onto her. Smoke could be seen, the torture chair was burning her alive, the flesh melted, the life abandoned her. And she said it :

- _After all we’ve been through, you’ve finally had your revenge, yo_ _u_ _turned against me when I_ _least_ _expected it._ _I remember what you said..._

_-_ _This is where you truly belong my Child._ The Emperor said. _Do it, kill her now._

Cal couldn’t breathe, a part of him didn’t want to do it, begged him to stop, all he saw was the look in her eyes and his hands firmly anchored on his Inquisitor lightsaber, he placed the top of the hilt right on her heart and turned on the weapon. The moment he saw her flinch, he felt her pain, her death. His hands crushed the hilt, sparks burnt them, he screamed and cried, falling on his knees, helpless. He had failed.

Trilla didn’t know what happened after they met the Jedi but she was expelled from the vision, she was in the Vault again, next to Cal. By looking at his face, she could see how tense he was, she touched his hand, the surface of the wall, nothing happened. She began to panick, veins could be seen on his temple, he was red due to the effort, cold sweat started to spread on his forehead. His aura in the Force was distant, and suddenly, he became disturbed, whispered inaudible things, he grabbed his lightsaber with one hand, and pressed hard. And she felt it, the raw emotions, anger and fear, and dread, and pain, he screamed and exploded, the wave propelled her backwards, against the wall, she fell on the ground, right in the puddles. She heard him yell her name while stoically staring at the mirror in front of him.

- _Cal !_ She got up as fast as possible and ran next to him, his face was pale again, his eyes were crazy looking everywhere and nowhere at the same time. He was whispering her name, she saw tears in his eyes. She noticed the broken lightsaber in his hand, his master’s. The crystal had shattered, broken. His hand was bleeding due to the pressure, she slowly took the weapon away and placed her hands on his cheeks, whispering to him.

- _Cal, it’s okay, it’s okay. We’re here, in the Vault. It will be fine._ His eyes reminded her of a Youngling who died during Order 66, it was utter despair. She felt his pain and emptiness. The contact between her hands and his face didn’t trigger anything, he was not here. He told her he assumed she would make the first move, if even that didn’t work now… She kissed him, trying to infuse her own energy within him, she didn’t know how long she maintained the contact but eventually, his right hand touched her arm. She withdrew and looked at him, he was terrified, but she also felt his relief when he saw her eyes.

- _You’re alive…_ His voice was hoarse, what kind of statement was that ? The Vault was quiet, except them.

- _Of course I’m alive you foolish Jedi… What did you see again ? You can’t take it easy, that’s it ?_

_-_ _I...I failed you all… I screwed up everything._

_-What did you see Cal ?_

_-Death...Fire, failure, slaughter. You died, every last one of you. The Empire has won, we’ve lost… But you...I killed you._ He began crying, losing his composure, she sensed his turmoil and distress. He really had a problem to deal with visions, it happened too often. She kept her hands on his face to force him to look at her.

- _Cal. This is just an illusion. We are here, on Bogano, I’m alive._

Cal remained quiet, she didn’t like it, he looked even more broken than the session in that torture chair. She eventually let go and took his lightsaber.

- _What did you do to your lightsaber ? Look at this mess… And your hand. Come on, we have to leave this place, Merrin will fix you up with her magick._ She tried to support him to make him stand up, but his eyes were looking at something.

- _Wait...The Holocron is there._ Cal whispered, pointing his finger at the green cube floating above the socket.

- _You want to open it so you know it’s real ? Go ahead, I’ll be with you._ Trilla tried to be gentle but something was wrong, his mind had suffered from something worse than a common vision.

- _I sensed him Trilla… The Emperor. He touched me._ _On my shoulder._ Cal said, his voice broken, his legs barely supported him.

- _It was me Cal, I tried to wake you up but it didn’t work._

_-No ! I...I know it was him. I heard his laugh, I sensed his coldness, his evil, it...I’m scared… I’m sorry…_

Trilla gritted her teeth, what the hell had he seen and felt during his vision to be like that ? May the Emperor have found a way to reach his mind ?

Trilla used the Force, in a second the Jedi Holocron came to her hand.

- _Let’s get back to Cordova’s abode, you need to rest._


	17. Failure is not the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cal faces his own doubts after the vision in the Vault thanks to the help of his crew.  
> They finally leave Bogano behind and prepare for the last part of their journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter of the story, not many left but it's not over yet.  
> I'm sorry I had to end this chapter like this, but it would have been way too long with the part on Arkinnea, so the Jedi reunion has to wait a little longer.  
> Thank you once more for your readings, and feedbacks, I really appreciate them all. Take care of you !

**Chapter 17/** **Failure is not the end**

Cal struggled to figure out what had just happened, the eerie sensation, the mixture of reality and dream, of failure and incomprehension. If the Force had granted him a vision regarding some possible outcomes, how could he let things go wrong so much ? The Jedi on Arkinnea had managed to remain hidden for five years, nothing would threaten them if Cal and his crew joined them. He had seen another Holocron on Kashyyyk, yet he had seen a Jedi Temple on Arkinnea, similar to the ones during the time of the Old Republic. Perhaps there was a couple of old forgotten Holocrons there, one they could use instead of the one Trilla and him had just collected ? And then destroy it on Kashyyyk to deceive the Empire ? The Sith or the Inquisitors would not be able to open them anyway, the Dark Side would be repelled by the Light within the artifacts.

Trilla said that his vision with the Emperor, about their death on Nur, about him killing her, all of that was nothing more than an illusion. He wished it was the case, he didn’t see how he could do such a thing, how they could be defeated by the Inquisitors and be turned again. Trilla used to outmatch them, even now she would surely be stronger than the others considering her training. Merrin would never be that easily slained, and her magick would protect her against the attacks of their foes. Besides, the number of Wookiees and rebels on Kashyyyk had managed to undermine the Empire’s onslaught for a while now, if they worked together how could they messed up ?

Yet he was the only one unscathed in his vision, he didn’t fear to fight or to suffer if he could protect those he cared about, so why would he be unable to react and prevent the worst outcome ? But that black figure, someone or something, more machine than a man, Trilla told him he matched the description of Darth Vader, why would he try to take them alive ? The Empire dealt with traitors by killing them, nothing more.

He had never seen the Emperor, not directly at least. Though he was the one behind all this, Project Auger, the quest for Cordova’s Holocron, Project Harvester, the Jedi Purge, the indoctrination of captured Jedi, children and other Force-sensitive beings across the galaxy. If the Emperor really had an interest in finding him, he would surely have been caught already. In fact he would never have been sent to Zeffo in the first place. Or perhaps it was only a trap they were too eager to run into, as they were aware of it, they were expected by the Empire, by the Sith on Kashyyyk. And yet...Did this vision come to him because of the Emperor or the Force itself ? Cal had missed something. On top of that, he had crushed his lightsaber, no, his Master’s. He thought he had overcome his past and fears, that he would be ready for anything in the future, clearly he had been wrong.

The crystal that once belonged to Master Tapal, the one he had managed to influence with his own identity, was broken in two. He had felt the two splinters move within the hilt. _F_ _elt_ _._ Then its Force life was not dead ? Cal stopped before the crack in the opening used to get in and out the Vault.

- _What is it again ?_ Trilla sighed, half annoyed and worried about his behavior and doubts. Cal found it difficult to look at her in the eyes, he believed he had betrayed her in his vision, failed all of them, and now she was the one who stood by his side. When he first saw her face on Zeffo, he felt her turmoil, her conflict and trauma, he thought it was his duty to save her, to redeem her, amend her sins and his own, he believed it would make him worthy of his Jedi legacy, the one he had tried to forget.

He thought he had overcome his past and now he had just failed before the possible ideas of his future. _What kind of pathetic Jedi you are. You overestimate yourself._ The words of his Master in his vision came back to his mind, _Fear rules you, as always._ He might be right after all. At first he feared to die, like a coward, alone, to pay for his lack of faith and for giving up the Jedi teachings. Now that he was about to find other Jedi, to complete this quest, it was her loss that scared him, more than the others’. He feared to lose her, to have done all of this for nothing.

He looked down at his injured hand, Trilla had removed one of her arm wraps to create a makeshift bandage. He wondered what Merrin would say when she would see Trilla’s injuries and scars. Surely she would ask questions, about his hand, about her, about them.He wondered if his own well-being mattered now more to Trilla than letting someone else have a look at what she had been through. Probably, if she was still here with him holding the Holocron and helping him.

- _Take this, open it, now !_ Trilla demanded, her voice was severe even if he knew she didn’t mean to be rude. She took his right hand, placed the Holocron in his palm with the other then grabbed her lightsaber on her belt. He dared to face her gaze, and saw her determination, neither compassion nor anger, just her will to clear this matter which was not relevant in her opinion.

- _You want to prove you are a Jedi, then open it. It will react to the Light within you. Focus and trust in the Force. If you really are a failure_ _then I’ll destroy it. I’m not kidding Cal. But I’ve learned a lot since I met you. You won’t fail_ _now_ _because you_ _just_ _can’t fail. You can’t doubt about yourself, it’s too late for that._ She stood straight, staring at him, he gathered his courage to look up. He had told Master K’Kruhk he had found his place in all this, with the Jedi and her, if he were a failure… _No. As long as you are alive there is always a chance._ Where did he hear that before ?

He owed the Jedi and Trilla to succeed, to secure the Holocron and the future of the Order. He closed his eyes and opened to the Force, thinking about the peace he used to feel in the Jedi Temple, the kind of peace every Jedi had to seek. And yet the passion she had planted within his mind troubled his focus. _You can’t doubt about yourself, it’s too late for that. Focus and trust in the Force._ Coming from her, that meant a lot. He was not alone, others would provide back up, he should not forget that.

- _It wasn’t that hard, was it ?_ He barely heard her sarcasm, when he opened his eyes, he saw a starmap, a few dozens locations across the galaxy showed the last known worlds where Force-sensitive children were born and lived. Perhaps some of them had already been found by the Empire, perhaps other had moved out with their families, though a majority should still be out of reach of the Empire.

- _Thanks._ He whispered, while the Holocron was closing again, hiding its secrets. But the shame was still here.

- _What made me start developing feelings for you was not your lack of confidence but your determination to do what you think is right. I hate when I am wrong Cal,_ _so don’t give me a reason._ Trilla told him seriously, though the statement and the insinuations were enough to provoke a reaction.

- _I_ _suppose_ _you’re right. They’re counting on us, we can’t let them down because of me. It won’t happen again_ _when the time comes_ _._ _I promise._ _Master K’Kruhk_ _will know what to do._ Cal nodded, showing her his understanding and trying to convince himself, yet his words lacked of determination. They got through the opening and left the Vault behind, feeling the fresh air of Bogano that welcomed them at the top of the slope, the sight of the clear landscape ahead was a relief for Cal, it seemed easier to breathe now.

- _You’ll build a new l_ _ightsaber_ _. The spare parts you picked up with your droid_ _days ago_ _should be enough. In the workshop we’ll have everything we need. I have to upgrade mine as well._ Trilla commented behind him, she was not disappointed by his doubts and sense of failure, visions could be overwhelming but they remained only visions, and Cal was no seer. It was also flattering that she could make him that mad, sad and scary because of his feelings for her, though she meant the words she said, it was not his softness for her that made her like him, even if it remained unusual after the last five years, she had become unusually quickly used to it, what she liked was his determination and also his boldness for the causes he believed in. Yet Cal was not listening, he kept looking at the area around the Vault.

- _Ready for the awakening ?_ Cal didn’t have time to ask what she was talking about, he barely heard it in fact, when a slight Force-push sent him onwards, sliding on the mud, he barely managed to keep his balance when he reached the end of the slope before Trilla colliding with him the next second and they fell on the grass. Cal barely let go a muffled groan before her hands caught his arms and she pinned him down. Mud and dirt blurred his sight, before he even had time to struggle, he heard the hum of her lightsaber, not far from his neck. He stopped moving, not afraid but cautious, what was she up to again ?

- _What was that for ?_

- _A warning. Your lack of focus will be deadly in a battle. Is that what you want ? Perhaps it’s what the Force wanted to warn you about with that vision._ _Always be on the move, anticipate your enemiy’s actions and keep the upper hand._ She got up and turned off her weapon, fixing it on her belt. Cal studied her shape, these old grey and makeshift Jedi clothes suited her, like a warrior and a wanderer following her own path, the contrast on her left arm due to the burning marks fascinated him and made him willing to take care of her, and avenge her. But how could he provide help by dwelling on his own doubts due to that vision ? He rolled his eyes to preserve some of his composure, which was already pretty low, but her dominant position ruined his attempt.

- _I guess you have the upper hand now._ He sarcastically said, checking his hand and the Holocron, his buttocks were anchored on the grass, his lightsaber was still on her belt.

- _A rather sweet revenge compared to what you did on Zeffo. Get up, I don’t want Merrin to come and find out what has happened before_ _you_ _tell her._ Trilla retorted with a calm tone, stretching out her hand to help him.

Fearing another trick of hers, Cal shook his head and got up alone, dusting his robes which were pretty shabby and dirty after days on Dathomir and the recent plunge into the mud and the grass. Noticing her raised eyebrow and slight smile, he assumed he had done the right thing.

- _Good. You’re learning, be on your guard little Jedi, your mission is not over._ _You’ve never experienced the brutality of a battlefield. For once, the Jedi are right, feel, don’t think._ Trilla taunted him, containing her will to laugh, but she also knew that he was really worried about his vision, for now she only needed to keep him on track, not to belittle him or to strengthen his doubts.

Cal didn’t look behind and they both reached the abode where they heard noises and saw a few crates. Merrrin had already gathered supplies listening to BD-1’s advices, most of them belonged to Cordova and would only serve Jedi. His notes, Jedi items and other personal belongings he had left behind. They heard BD-1 beeped something to Merrin about her clothes then told her they had come back. Cal understood that nothing would prevent Merrin from interrogating them, probably the opposite, both the droid and her would be eager to listen to their experience. It took only a few seconds before both the droid and the Nightsister joined them in the central room. Why was Merrin wearing Trilla’s former Inquisitor garb ? She looked spooky to Cal, he was sure he didn’t want to see the look on Trilla’s face when he heard her voice, half cold, half mocking, he mentally saw her raise her chin and stand straight.

- _I_ _didn’t know you fancied disguising. I hope my uniform matches your expectations._ _S_ _urely you remember you_ _already had the one you found aboard the ship._

Merrin didn’t seem to be bothered by her tone, she didn’t even consider her outfit, instead she looked at Cal’s hand, at the bandage, the Holocron and moved to Trilla’s arm.

- _What better way to see if I could deceive those you call Inquisitors than deceiving_ _the_ _Jedi_ _in their shelter_ _first ?_ _You still have the gloves by the way,_ _don’t worry, I only borrow this apparel, I don’t steal_ _._ Then, she came back to Cal. _So it is real too, you’ve found it. What happened to you ? Did you fight against something ?_ There was a genuine concern in her voice and the usual curiosity. BD quickly ran to Cal, scanning his hand and asking what had happened too, complaining about Cal’s choice to leave him behind with Merrin.

_-It’s a long story, don’t worry BD, we’ll make it._ Cal told him, wishing to avoid another conversation about his vision and doubts, they had to pack everything they needed and leave Bogano as soon as possible.

- _A long story indeed..._ _Get_ _to the shower Cal, that mud s_ _mells awful_ _._ Trilla stated, she threw the gloves on her belt at Merrin who caught them, then she grabbed a bunch of lightsaber parts on a nearby table and left them there. She simply added without looking behind :

_I’m sure I can trust you Merrin to heal his hand._

_-_ _Why are you leaving now ?_ Cal shouted, a bit annoyed and worried to see her go away. _That’s not right, you have nothing to fear, calm yourself._ The voice in his head whispered, his feelings for her made him irrational, the stress caused by the vision confused him.

- _She can handle herself, don’t be so tense, let me see your hand._ Merrin demanded, she waved one of her hand and green magick surrounded him, it both eased his temper and cleaned him, refreshing his body and removing the dirt. BD chided Cal, though his whining also betrayed his worriness to see him that disturbed whereas he should be excited to finally meet the Jedi survivors. He congratulated him for collecting the Holocron, saying that Cordova would be proud.

- _What happened to you Cal ? Why are you that troubled ? Does it have something to_ _do_ _with the places you explore_ _or what you see there_ _? Sometimes you look scared when you have to touch things,_ _I noticed it on Dathomir._ _What_ _does your Force let you see ?_ Merrin asked more gently, Cal looked down at his hand, the vapor and smoke of her magick had quite an effect on him, it was already healing the burning caused by his lightsaber, he felt a warmth spread and heal the flesh, in a few minutes there would be nothing more than a few bruises, perhaps no scars. He sighed, Merrin expected a reply, it would be rude to remain quiet.

- _Some things, people, events or experiences leave an echo in the Force that I can connect to. But in the Vault, that was different. I...I had a vision of the future, at least I think so._ Merrin seemed intrigued, she didn’t seem to realize that she was still holding his hand and using her powers.

- _So you can_ _both_ _read the past...and see the future ? Are you some kind of seer ?_ _But_ _Trilla doesn’t do this. Were there other Jedi like you ?_

A part of him wanted to chuckle, her questions were pretty naive though not surprising for someone who didn’t know the Jedi and how they could connect to the Force and practice their abilities. Her knowledge was pretty limited and altered by her Nightsister background. BD stood by his side, quiet, but Cal knew that the little droid was listening with attention, ready to provide any sort of help.

- _It doesn’t work like this, feeling the echo and having visions are two different things. I’m no seer. Psychometry is a rare thing, a blessing or a curse, depending on your point of view. I was born with it I guess. Few Jedi possessed this ability._ _You can’t really control it._

_-What about your visions ? How does it work ? Did you know I would join you ?_ Merrin’s eyes were locked onto his, but Cal didn’t see the same fire than the one he saw in Trilla’s, here it was different, intense yet softer, wild yet friendly, and curious. He knew Trilla was gifted to read minds but on Zeffo he learned, somehow, how to prevent her from doing so, yet each time he saw her eyes. _Stop it. Focus._

- _It’s different. I didnt’ see anything about Dathomir. You can’t control the visions_ _either_ _. The Force grant_ _s_ _you some of them, it can give you a clear representation of future events, sometimes it’s only a part of them, or something totally irrelevant, like your fears, your...doubts._ By saying that, Cal realized that Trilla was right, the probability was pretty low for such unlikely events to take place, he was determined to get the Holocron, to have a future with the Jedi and her that he had forgotten the consequences at some point, the many outcomes that may happen, the good and bad ones.

- _Nightsister magick is ancient. Powerful and hard to master, but my connection with the past or the future, it has never been as vivid as yours. What you call the Force, we don’t use it like you, I am not sure I’ll ever understand how you connect with it._ _Our magick_ _is based on instinct and will, needs and emotions._ _It’s wild. Raw._

_-_ _Perhaps that’s a good thing_ _for you, visions are not that great_ _. Normally, Jedi let the Force flow through them, to become an instrument of its will, but if you use it willingly, if you summon its presence to command it, well, that’s against the teachings._ Cal told her, he removed his hand from Merrin’s grasp, she noticed that her healing spell had worked, yet she didn’t leave him alone and kept asking questions.

- _The past holds much pain for the three of us. It doesn’t mean that the future must be like this._ _You_ _mentioned a path forward, I don’t believe you meant another path of pain Cal. You have_ _finally_ _found that device for your Jedi._ _As for_ _Trilla, she won’t let you down, she really likes you, you should be proud of what you’ve done._ Merrin tilted her head and gently smiled, trying to comfort him. Cal sighed, wondering how much he should confess to her, that was private, personal, but Merrin would not judge him.

- _I thought that yes. I thought we had done what we had to do. But now, considering what the Empire may do to Kashyyyk because of us, because of that Holocron, we just can’t hide and ignore it._ _But that doesn’t mean we’ll win._

_-I agree, but we already had this discussion on this ship, I will join you if you travel to this world._ _We will do our best._ Her determination and confidence didn’t clear the matter, would she react like that if she knew her possible fate? Again, her insight made her speak first.

_-But you mentioned fears and doubts. What did you fear that much then ?_ _What did you see in that vision ? It has not yet happened obviously._

- _I know. That’s the problem. In the Vault...before we get the Holocron, I... I saw terrible things, the Holocron could not remain hidden_ _forever_ _, the Empire would eventually get it. The Jedi died because of it. Their hidden Temple was destroyed. Kashyyyk was burning, Wookiees and rebels were killed, we couldn’t help them. And you and Trilla got captured because of me. In the end,_ _you died and_ _I killed her, I was an Inquisitor again, I betrayed you all._ _I failed you all._ Cal didn’t even realize his voice had become hoarse and that his hands were shaking again, the vision seemed to display before him. Merrin placed her hands on his, though her eyes were closed, Cal felt her Force energy reach him, provide him calm and peace, to get him rid of his doubts. After a few minutes of silence, save for BD’s slow whining, Merrin eventually opened her eyes and commented his vision.

- _Your Holocron waited in a place which had remained untouched for centuries. Those lives were not in danger before your intervention. But you said that the Empire was already looking for them and the Holocron. Sooner or later, if they are so powerful, they would have found_ _them_ _._ _Even if they didn’t have the list. Now you can save them_ _first_ _._ _You did what was right. You saved them from the Shadows,_ _you have chosen_ _the best option._

_-You don’t understand Merrin…_ Cal sighed but she retorted quickly.

- _No, it’s you who do not understand. I didn’t know anything of the galaxy_ _before I joined you_ _. My perspectives were limited. Dathomir was intricate, its power came from the s_ _hadows_ _, the same shadows we use for our magick. But it is not the only source of power. Here, on Bogano, it feels different, more simplistic and yet, lighter,_ _better_ _...I can’t figure it out exactly. The energy that I use here for my magick, it makes feel better._ _Those children’s names were hidden on a planet of light, not of shadows._ _There are other worlds like this one, other worlds like Dathomir, places of l_ _ight_ _and d_ _arkness_ _._

Cal’s eyes narrowed, where was she getting at now ?

- _What do you mean ? The children were in danger because of the Sith, they would have turned them to the Dark Side t_ _o make_ _them their puppets. Master Cordova chose this world because it was unknown to the rest of the galaxy, the Zeffo came to this world because of the Force energy similar to their homeworld, the wind is like a pure representation of the Force, without corruption._ _Cordova only used his knowledge of the Zeffo to find a place where he could hide the list so a Jedi would find it and protect them for the future. To rebuild the Order. I_ _thought it was_ _our responsibility to protect them._ Cal said, somehow confused and convinced by what he had just explained to Merrin. Her weird smile troubled him, the fact she also wore Trilla’s inquisitor garb didn’t help to provide clarity to this situation.

- _It was your choice to intervene and help them, am I correct ?_

_-Yes, but, what…_

_-Then you have your answer Cal._ _Listen to yourself._ _You know that you are doing the right thing, your fear to lose her should not lead you astray. Your beliefs have already done more good than evil so far, you should keep going the way you did._ Merrin simply said, pleased with her answer.

- _And what if this overconfidence really leads us all to our death ? What if I fail even if I do m_ _y_ _best ?_ Cal asked, he knew there was truth in Merrin’s words, but something far bigger than himself was about to happen, in time it would change the galaxy, how could he risk such things because he simply believed it was the _right_ thing ?

- _Why would you fail ? You are not alone._

_-_ _Some Jedi have already failed because of their certainty._

_-So did others. Jedi, Nightsisters, Witches, people. Do you truly believe that you will fail or do you simply fear to fail ?_ Merrin questioned him, she got up and looked down at him, severe, Cal felt some frustration, that was a stalemate, why didn’t they see it ?

- _Fear to fail ? Of course,_ _I’m afraid to fail, because I know the consequences if I fail._ _I’ve failed enough to know that the_ _outcome_ _can be far more terrible than your worst expectations. I know what it’s like to lose everything._ Cal’s voice changed, there was that defeat again that made him angry to look so weak.

- _Me too. I failed to save my people. It’s strange to see you give advice to people but not to listen to them yourself. You said there was_ _a_ _path forward, you have found your Holocron at the end of the path. So now there is another path forward we have to follow together. No matter what the failure we faced in the past, it doesn’t mean it will be the same in the future, regardless of your Jedi past or mine as a Nightsister. And if we fail anyway, at least we did what was right. But failure is not the end Cal Kestis. I thought you knew that. I still think you do._

Merrin started to leave when BD-1 looked at Cal and beeped to support him. As he turned his head to consider the droid, Cal remained quiet, he didn’t see anything to reply. BD seemed to tense and displayed a record of Cordova, in which BD-1 was also present. The farewell of his original Master.

_-The time has come. This may be the last you see of me. I can sense the doom of the Jedi Order is upon us._

- _Be-Bo-Beep ?_

_-No, failure is not the end._ Cordova retorted while chuckling. Cal noticed that Merrin had stopped to join them and watch the record, she placed her palm on his shoulder. Cal wished Trilla had been here too, but he felt glad to be with Merrin and BD, he was not alone indeed. He watched, curious, he almost felt like a Youngling, listening to a lesson.

_-It is a necessary part of the path. Hope will always survive in those who continue to fight. Like you BD-1. I believe you will find someone as brave and persistent as you have been. And you will help them. As you have helped me. But your memory will be completely lost. Are you sure you want to do this ?_

When he saw the way BD-1 looked down and up to face his master, the way he simply beeped his agreement, ready to accept this fate for a greater purpose in time, that triggered something in Cal. The fact that others really counted on him, he had to do what was right, what the others expected him to do, even if it made him predictable. Because it was his duty, as a Jedi. In the end, if he didn’t do it, no one else would. They all had their part of the mission to accomplish.

- _Beginning total memory encryption. Only with a trusted connection will your memories be restored. I believe in you, as I always have. And I believe in whom you choose to replace me. Goodbye, old friend._

_-Be-Beep. Be-Beep._ This time, the sad whining didn’t come from the record, Cal saw that BD’s head had dropped, he suspected that if his droid could cry, he would probably do it now.

- _BD ?_ Cal whispered, he took the Holocron on his belt, the droid whined again and turned to face his young master. He approached and kindly beeped to confirm he had understood Cal’s call.

- _Your memories...you risked them for us ?_

_-Be-Beep Boop._ BD moved closer, looking right into Cal’s eyes. _For you._ _I have believed in you since the beginning._

Cal didn’t want to show his emotions, even if he felt tears in his eyes, but the simple words from his droid, this kindness and trust, it gave him more confidence than he thought it possible, he chuckled with relief. He remembered his meeting with him in that abandoned place, their journey on Bogano, the logs in the Vault. The support BD had provided on Dathomir.

- _Yeah I believe in you too buddy._ BD jumped on his legs and touched the Holocron before looking at Cal again.

- _Beep. The Holocron._

_Be-Boop bop ! You are a Jedi._ _You have a chance to make this galaxy a better place._

Cal’s eyes focused on the device, it was easier than in the Vault, he felt the Light Side of the Force called to him to open it again. Merrin friendly patted his shoulder.

- _Yes you’re right. There is always a chance._ The holocron opened to display the starmap once more, this time it didn’t close, Cal had time to study the different planets, many worlds could be seen, from the Core Worlds to the Outer Rim. Coruscant, Corellia, Ord Mantell, Rishi, Sullust, Bespin, Belsavis, Alderaan, Dantooine, Taris, Ryloth, Telos, Kothlis, Ralltiir or Mygeeto and more...

- _The next generation of Jedi._ Cal said, the light almost made his sight blurry, but with his friends at his sides, it sounded right, he had to do it. He had to let the other Jedi know, this was a symbol of hope, fear should not undermine his will but the Empire’s. That list was a threat only to the Sith. They had to fight for it, this was a fight like the ones millennia ago, between the Light and the Dark, for survival.

- _You are right, both of you. Thank you._ Cal told them while placing the Holocron on his belt again, he needed to see Trilla and amend his lack of confidence. BD jumped on his shoulder as he left the abode. Merrin smiled, feeling glad Cal felt better, and resumed her analysis of the inquisitor apparel.

Cal reached the workshop, the place was still a mess, inert droids in a heap on the floor, Zeffo statues and broken potteries in a corner, oil and trash scattered across the room, dust and crates near the door, but Trilla was busy, wearing some sort of glasses to protect her eyes, she was working on her lightsaber. No, not hers, his. He also noticed this same bogling next to her, he seemed to follow her like her mistress. She stopped, put the weapon on the desk, turned around and removed the glasses, they had left some marks on her eyelids. She had also removed the other arm wraps, exposing her scars. Her folded arms hinted her circumspection. She tilted her head before stating :

- _I suppose she did save your hand._ _It would have been a pity to see you become one-handed._

Cal chuckled and drew nearer, considering the lightsaber longer than before on her belt.

- _No need to be dramatic, Merrin was helpful, as expected. I see you’ve upgraded yours._ Cal said, pointing at her lightsaber. Trilla kept staring at him, she didn’t reply but grabbed something on the table behind her and threw him two small pieces, the shards of his Master’s crystal. The orange hue had slightly faded, but he could still feel the energy within them. He could easily revive them, infuse the Force and Light into them. He considered the fragments in his hands, BD suggested he should use them to shape his future, to face the last trials of his journey.

- _The hilt is damaged, the spare parts will fix that. You already have your crystals, only the switch and l_ _ens_ _need to be repaired. Cordova_ _also_ _left a sleeve, it seems it’s been waiting for you. Merrin and I will prepare the shuttle for take-off. We’ll leave soon, don’t make us wait._

As she exited, the bogling followed her but Cal had to tell her.

- _I won’t fail you. I won’t let my fears interefere. I promise._

She stopped at his level and traced the scar below his nose.

- _I_ _didn’t doubt that. It’s time to prove it to yourself._ She whispered, this time she left the room. _Have fun with your_ _lightsaber._

Cal spent the next hour alone working on his hilt and checking the differents parts he would need, BD was watching him. The switch and sleeve of his dead Master were in a poor condition, he kept the inner components which could still work but he also tried to rebuild something more personal. Cordova’s emitter was similar to the shape of his own lightsaber, the one he lost during Order 66, so he added it to the top of the hilt. The focusing lens and energy cell were new, found in the workshop. The switch belonged to Cordova as well, he used some leather for the sleeve, the grip would be more comfortable. He used the Force to assemble everything in one whole hilt. There was only the crystal chamber left.

But he had two crystals, so he decided to listen to her advice. He used his master’s emitter to provide another orifice, the energy would be evenly conducted with two crystals. He meditated for a few minutes, listening to the Light Side of the Force and his own conscience, his wish to protect and defend those he cared about, his wish to use his weapon for good and to trust in the Force and his friends to make the right choices. He had a part of darkness, but it belonged to the past, he had willingly left the Empire, he had willingly rejected the path of the Inquisitors. It was not his Master that haunted him, it was only his own doubts. And Merrin had showed him his mistakes, he was not perfect, not that he had ever thought he was, but he had to remain on the right track and do what was right. That was the reason why he was still alive today. He told Trilla that the blade was a beacon, a balance between his dark past and his current state towards redemption. It was time for a real beacon of light and purpose. The energy quickly responded to his touch, he opened his eyes and saw some sort of vapor within the crystals, a yellow hue.

- _Beep Boo ?_

- _I think we’re done here BD. It’s time to leave this place._

Cal closed his eyes, let the Force do its role and he finished assembling his lightsaber. He turned it on, one yellow blade appeared and another. He made some swirls, everything was balanced, he didn’t feel anything wrong within the weapon.

He gave a last look at the workshop, at his surroundings once outside. It was night time, he could see the moon and stars in the sky. Surprisingly, the Binog was gone, nowhere to bee seen. He headed to the shuttle, he noticed Merrin and Trilla who were loading the ship with the last crates. Both considered him as he approached, he simply nodded, they understood that he was fine, considering that the lightsaber on his belt looked new and ready to be used.

- _You’re taking him with you ?_ Cal asked, seeing the bogling on a crate.

- _Why not ? You keep BD-1 after all._

- _BEEEEEEP ?_ BD looked at her then at Cal, saying that he had proved his utility and he deserved to be with the Jedi, no matter what would come to pass.

- _Don’t worry bud, you’ll never be left behind._ Cal replied, he felt some pressure when he considered the long awaited meeting with the Jedi on Arkinnea, but with them at his sides, it will be right, it had to be.

- _Why do I think you would not have a_ _greed_ _if I had brought some tamed spiders f_ _rom_ _Dathomir ?_ Merrin casually said.

- _I’_ _ve seen enough creepy things recently, my bogling is fine._ Trilla commented, while checking for the last time her datapad, they had not forgotten anything.

_-But it has a strong smell._ Merrin protested, half teasing, half serious.

_-Then use your magick. It worked for Cal._ Trilla retorted, then she boarded the shuttle.

- _What ?_ Cal exclaimed, resisting the need to check that there was nothing weird about him. _It was you who_ _caused the…_

_-Don’t be so serious,_ _my magick can do miracles._ _B_ _esides, she_ _is right, I’ll handle it._ The Nightsister summoned green magick that quickly aimed at the small creature.

A few minutes later, the shuttle and the crew left the atmosphere of Bogano and jumped into hyperspace, to finally meet the Jedi on Arkinnea.

- _Master, are you okay ?_ Chase Piru asked while countering Master K’Kruhk’s strike, they were training outside of the Temple, the cold temperature and dark atmosphere of the night made it easier to quiet their senses and follow the currents of the Force. Only their green blades could be seen in the valley. The Whiphid stopped and deactivated his lightsaber, rubbing his face. He looked at the young dark-skinned woman in front of him, he had recently knighted her after her improvised trials. Her hair, now much longer than the first time they met on Bogden 3, hinted how many years had passed. She had become a fine Jedi, willing to protect the Padawans they had saved five years ago and serve the purposes of the fallen Jedi Order.

- _The omen I felt weeks ago… They are coming_ _Chase_ _._


	18. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our unconventional crew finally lands on Arkinnea and meets with the Jedi survivors, though the reunion is not as smooth as expected by Cal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> Really sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, I've had a lot of stuff to do over the last days, some important take home assignments for Uni, and I had to read over the chapter as it was way too long.  
> I hope you'll like it, thanks for your patience and have a good reading.  
> Take care !

**** **Chapter 18/** **Reunion**

Trilla was about to read again the report about K’Kruhk on her datapad. Cal was meditating at the rear of the shuttle while Merrin was sleeping next to her in the copilot chair, though it was hard to tell if she really slept, considering how straight she was seated. BD-1 was reloading and the bogling was peacefully nestled at her feet. The quietness of the cockpit didn’t mean she was relaxed.

Merrin had of course told her about Cal’s doubts regarding his vision and their talk on Bogano, she was grateful for her assistance. Trilla didn’t think she was the most suitable partner or sort of person to provide that kind of support to Cal, she didn’t even know how to do it properly in fact. She was aware that her conversation with him following the vision in the Vault had not completely eased his mood. That was an euphemism.

As an Inquisitor, doubts had meant weakness, risk and punishment, there was no room for kindness, compassion and attention. Obviously she had failed to repress completely her own conflict before meeting Cal and turning him, partly turning him, on Nur. Yet he remained not used to dealing with emotions, at least not as much as her.

The way their relation had evolved, how he had managed to crack her shell, or more exactly how she had accepted to open to him, she admitted that she had struggled to accept it until their first kiss on Dathomir. Before that turning point, Cal had tried to be as much resilient and persistent as possible, to be tough and to hide his flaws. Now that he was in some comfort zone with her, he had become more willing to let her know about his own turmoil. It still amazed her to think about the extent of his despair after the vision, his fear to lose her and to fail after all he had done.

Regardless of her feelings, it remained hard for her to show weakness, even before Cal, or to deal casually with such signs of conflict, even if they came from him. He had already seen her in that unpleasant position, on Zeffo after their short fight, during their journey to Ontotho when they talked about Trilla’s past, on Bogano with that creature and on Dathomir when she faced her Master in a vsion. In fact he was probably the only one who had ever seen her struggled that much.

Yet, he had never judged or belittled her, so when it became his turn to be in that situation in the Vault, she did her best to support him, and felt her own failure. She didn’t find the right words to persuade him that this vision shouldn’t be taken too seriously. Therefore, she assumed she had a lot to learn, otherwise Merrin’s help would not have been necessary. Or perhaps she should just be less severe and change her own perspective.

After all, she was aware that her turn would arrive soon, on Arkinnea she expected questions from the Jedi and their judgement, but she owed Cal, so she had to face them. Besides, he would support her.

It was too quiet aboard, they had jumped to hyperspace several hours ago, Arkinnea was not exactly the closest planet to Bogano. A part of her wished the damage would have been done to Kashyyyk so that it would be pointless to get there and provide a fruitless help, another part of her feared that the Empire would somehow have the clever idea to strike precisely at the right time, so that their meeting with the Jedi would force them to get to the Wookiees’ homeworld just in time. She sighed at this perspective and resumed her reading. The Imperial propaganda was easily noticed in that report, so she did her best to have a summary of the events without a bias.

_Order 66, Inner Rim, Bogden 3_

The Soaring Hawkbat Clan was supposed to come back to Coruscant days ago. Master Yoda had asked Master Du Mahn to stay safe on the moon of Bogden 3 where the Jedi Order had established a Jedi chapter house years ago. At this time, she was the administrator of the Jedi Academy.Her first duty was to take care of roughly twenty Younglings, teach them the ways of the Force with the help of her assistant, Chase Piru, a young Human female Padawan.

The recent events on Coruscant, the bold and unexpected CIS’ attack led by General Grievous to capture Chancellor Palpatine had revealed major flaws in the defenses of the Republic’s capital world. First the Separatists had managed to hit the Republic directly in its heart, near the Senate. Several Jedi had been killed while protecting Palpatine, yet Grievous had escaped with his target.

Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker had been summoned to launch the rescue mission, in the middle of a battle in the skies of Coruscant. Resulting in freeing the Chancellor and slaying Count Dooku. Though Grievous escaped to Utapau before being once and for all destroyed by Master Kenobi and his 212th Battalion.

Therefore, Master Yoda wished to keep the Younglings in a safer place than Coruscant, the end of the Clone Wars would take place soon enough. A few days more would not be an issue neither for Master Du Mahn nor for those under her tutelage. The old and wise woman had trained many clans in this remote place, where Jedi could focus on the most significant teachings of the Order and their connection to the Force without disturbance.

The arrival of the Whiphid Jedi Master K’Kruhk and the Devaronian Master Sian Jeisel with their troops had been unexpected. Their next assignment was to assist Master Ki-Adi-Mundi and his 21st Nova Corps on Mygeeto. There, they would also be joined by the 13th Battalion under the command of Master Tapal. They were to capture one of the last strongholds of the CIS, where the InterGalactic Banking Clan had fled.

___That was supposed to be your first campaign as a Jedi Commander Cal. The more I think about it, the less I believe you are meant to fight for this ungrateful galaxy. You are not ready to face the horrors of war, its brutality and endless chaos. Your psychometry will make it worse for you, I fear it may be fatal on Kashyyyk..._

Their ships had been ambushed by Separatists, so they had stopped on Bogden to do the required repairs and resumed their mission. The Younglings and their Jedi teachers had offered a shelter, provided food and support to let the soldiers and their Jedi Generals rest. Yet the contingency Order 66 was issued. The Clones received the Order from the Supreme Chancellor, the Jedi were now traitors, they had tried to overthrow the Republic and its leader, to take over in order to put in place a dictatorship. The so-called nuisances had to be dealt with.

More than half of the Younglings were shot by the troopers. Considering the report, Trilla guessed that Du Mahn exposed her back to press the Younglings towards the exit. The report mentioned the Clones had killed her as she was about to strike down the Younglings herself. Her stomach twisted, obviously some Jedi Masters had done what Cere didn’t, they gave their life or tried to protect those under their responsibility.

She reminded the words of Cere in her vision, feeling the presence of Cal not far from her, she could still hear them. _I failed you all that day, I swear I didn’t want it to end like this. I wanted to protect you all, I thought I would be stronger than that, I thought I would resist the torture they inflicted upon me, that you would have had time to escape and get to safety. But I realize you had nowhere else to go with them. I was foolish and arrogant. Don’t blame yourself for their death. Don’t blame yourself for my own_ _failure and_ _death, you are not responsible for what happened. I know what you are capable of Trilla, you have a second chance to change your future and help the galaxy. I know you can do the right thing, your path lies with this young Jedi you captured, stay with him_ _and do what is right_ _._

She closed her eyes for a minute, centering her mind and read the end of the report.

The Jedi began to panick and scatter when they saw the dead Master. The Padawan Piru hurried them all towards the shuttle which was fit for space travel, the Clones had been efficient in a short amount of time. K’Kruhk and Jeisel were the last ones to cover their escape. But suddenly, after a last exchange, the Whiphid left, Jeisel was alone. As she was about to be overwhelmed after slaying several squads of Clones, one of them came to close range with a thermal detonator. The Jedi triggered the device, the explosion killed her and the clone, as well as those near the entrance which collapsed. She committed suicide to save the others. No one could leave the Academy, the clones were trapped. The Jedi finally left Bogden 3 for an unknown location.

The report said that K’Kruhk and Piru were dangerous, terrorists and responsible for the abduction and indoctrination of Younglings, therefore they were now all a threat for the Empire and its citizens. The Imperial forces had to deal with them permanently. Trilla doubted the fact that the Jedi had reached Arkinnea directly, other events might have taken place at some point, but eventually, they found a safe place in the galaxy to hide from the Empire and its hunters. Like her, like the one she used to be.

Weeks ago, she would not even have bothered to consider the reason why K’Kruhk had escaped with Younglings, she would have been glad to launch an attack on their new home, to kill him. But the Younglings ? They were probably teenagers by now, the report mentioned that nine of them had escaped, Humans, a Twi’Lek, a Zabrak, a Mon Calamari, a Duros, a Togorian… The kind of variety one would only find in the Jedi Order.

Trilla remembered the Jedi she had found on Dantooine two years ago, Deran Nalual, a blinded Togruta who sabotaged some of the crops used for feeding the Imperials. She had been dispatched and quickly found out the issue with her, hidden among common employees. What surprised and angered her at this time was the fact that she didn’t try to run away, she simply gave up, accepting her fate. When she tortured her on Nur, the Jedi kept saying that one day she would understand, that it was only a matter of time. Trilla tried to break her like the others, with pain and lies, mutilating her, taunting her, but it didn’t work. As if she wanted to die rather than joining them.

The Jedi explained how she had survived the Purge, how she had gathered with other Jedi, their names, who had survived the encounter on Kashyyyk with Darth Vader and who died that day. They were looking for Master Yoda, they didn’t know that he had come to Coruscant and failed to kill the Emperor. Deran Nalual willingly gave the name of her Jedi friends, simply because it was a way to prove her that they were out of reach from the Empire. To prove her that the Jedi would never disappear, there would always be survivors, even if they had scattered so no one would find them. And if they found one of them, they could not even say where the others might be in the galaxy.

After a rough and long session, that Jedi was barely capable of breathing, Trilla told her that her efforts were in vain, that no one could stop the Empire. Deran Nalual gave a look at Trilla, for a mere second her sight was back. Even her new scars, her broken limbs, cuts and burns on her body as well as drug sdidn’t make her change her mind. She retorted that no one could stop the Force, not even the Sith or former Jedi like the Inquisitors. Trilla saw the acceptance in her blue eyes. The next second, those same eyes looked at nothing in particular. She was gone, after almost three days of torture, the Second Sister had unwillingly helped a Jedi to be one with the Force. From a certain point of view, she had offered her the best possible fate.

Vader had read the report, he had summoned her on Mustafar, she expected a punishment, he simply said that the Empire had enough Inquisitors, they didn’t need another one, especially one who wished to die for the sake of the Jedi legacy. He said that next time, she should not bother about taking a Jedi alive, killing them directly would be fine. Hopefully, by the time of her mission on Bracca, as several Inquisitors had been killed, their low number had made the Grand Inquisitor willing to capture other survivors. Otherwise, Cal would have died.

A few other Jedi had died because of her, she didn’t deny her guilt. When the time came, when her blade was ready for the final blow, she only listened to the darkness in her mind, revelling in their death, their sufferings. In the aftermath, when the sound of death overwhelmed her, when she removed her mask, when she saw the extent of the havoc she could wreak, remorse would replace the lust for power and death. Until next time. And for that, she didn’t see how some Jedi could forgive her. Cal understood because he knew what she had been through, not the others. Cere’s death was the only one she could justify and not be ashamed of. The others though, nothing could make her innocent.

She had been so absorbed in her thoughts, memories and reading that she did not even notice that her presence in the Force had stopped his meditation. At first she was the one in charge, capable of concealing her thoughts and controlling her mind, but he was a quick learner. Now he was the one who could protect his own mind, if he wanted to. She felt his hands on her shoulders, he tried to give her an improvised neck and shoulder massage.

- _You are tense,_ _more than usual_ _. Want to discuss it_ _before our arrival_ _?_ Cal tried to keep his voice low so he would not awaken Merrin’s trance, sleep or whatever. His hands were not very soft, his hard skin under his fingers due to years spent working in a scrapyard on Bracca didn’t help. Her decision on Dathomir to let him touch directly her skin and scars had made him more confident, ready to overcome his fear to touch and be exposed to echoes.

It also implied that she trusted him enough for that, probably more than she had ever been willing to trust anyone else. She could sense his pleasure when his fingers barely met her hair, she remembered all too well his reaction when she kissed him before entering the Vault. A small smile crossed her face.

- _No, I’m fine._ She turned around to face him, crossing her arms, he stepped back. Though her gaze remained soft, she attempted to express her feelings and consideration by doing so. _You ? Merrin told_ _me about your conversation._ _She did more than just helping you with your hand._

His hesitation reached her, he remembered of course. He had told her in the workshop it was okay, that her _warning_ had been understood after the experience in the Vault, that he wouldn’t fail them. So he feared that this moment shared with Merrin and BD to discuss the vision may bother her, as if they would be better than her to give him confidence and trust.

- _It was...nothing special, we just saw a record of Cordova, the usual Jedi mantra about failure. Master Yoda used to say the same, in his own way of speaking of course._ Cal chuckled to hide his concern, now that they were en route to Arkinnea, he surely didn’t want to anger her.

_Don’t worry, I got the message when we left the Vault. I won’t let you down and I won’t let that stupid vision confuse me. Merrin told me the same thing, just like you._

_-Or a bit more than that ?_ The scepticism in her voice troubled him, as she expected. She saw the way his eyes tried to focus on something or nothing in particular so that he would have time to regain his composure.

- _No, nothing really. I doubted myself, as it happened before. But_ _BD, Merrin and you_ _reminded me of the fact that I’m not alone. We can still do what we think is right, we have to_ _do it_ _. My choices will affect you all, like yours will affect my life._ _I just...feared to lose you. I guess that was the main problem. Even if the future of the Jedi and Kashyyyk are also important._ That resolution in his eyes, that reassured her about her feelings and why she had eventually let her guard drop. She got up and drew nearer, just to challenge him a little bit. She felt his desire to step back or to kiss her, but he managed to keep his balance and didn’t move.

- _What if I t_ _old_ _you I don’t want to lose you too, tiny Jedi ?_ Trilla quietly asked. He lowered his gaze to focus on her injured arms, on her scars, then he came back to her face.

- _I’d be glad to hear it. Though_ _that’s a risk we have to take, you said it was my..._ _how was it already ? Persistence or determination to do what I think is right that made you start developing feelings for me ?_ Cal questioned, half teasing half thoughtful. _In any case, we won’t…_

_-I saw a part of the vision, surely you noticed something when we were with the Jedi._ Her statement aimed at cornering him, she felt through the Force the way his feelings altered his composure, his focus. Cal had always lacked of balance, but not of honesty, too honest for his own good for sure.

- _Probably yeah...But...Didn’t you say that it’s just a glimpse of a potential future ?_

_-So...Not a future you’d like ?_ Trilla feinted shock and raised her eyebrows but Cal quickly retorted.

- _Of course not, you obviously know that… It’s just...A vision is just a vision, I think it’s by trying to prevent it from happening that such events may take place. So we’ll see step by step what we should do next. For now, we meet the Jedi in the_ _ir_ _Hidden Temple._

Trilla made one step forward, barely whispering so that Cal had to listen carefully to hear the words. The pink shade on his face amused her.

- _Why not trying to prevent this particular part of your vision from happening then ?_ _If it helps to make it happen._

- _That...It...I don’t know._ _If it has to happen, it will happen anyway._ _Even you, you said to trust in the Force._

Trilla scoffed at his comment and placed her hands behind his neck, bringing him closer, so that she could whisper to his ear.

- _Forg_ _et_ _the Force for once. What if I told you that...perhaps, I love you Cal._ She sensed his inner turmoil at the words, he didn’t even need to reply to let her know his opinion, sometimes the Force could indeed be a powerful ally, or tool.

_-When will we arrive to this other planet where your Jedi are hidden ?_ They both startled, Cal’s crimson face was probably more common than Trilla’s pinkish shade. She snorted at the Nightsister who was now yawning and looking at them.

- _I’ll get BD ready...He must have enough battery by now…_ Cal quickly left them alone, Trilla stared at her and curtly said :

- _You really have a knack for this kind of stuff. I’m sure you did not even sleep, did you ?_

Merrin casually stretched and got up, looking at Trilla with a smile.

- _Of course I did. Even Nightsisters need to rest. Did I miss something important ?_

Trilla looked at her from boots to head, in _her_ Inquisitor garb, she finally shook her head and told her they would arrive in less than two hours.

They left hyperspace to see the world of Arkinnea on the other side of the canopy. Two Star Destroyers were in orbit, their patrols focused on the sectors near the main spaceport of the world. A pastoral planet like this one was not the priority of the Empire, nothing special would be useful here. Arkinnea had suffered under the Separatists. At the end of the war, the Republic which had become the liberator had turned into the invader by becoming the Empire.

They were out of reach of their sensors, for now. As the coordinates showed, the usual rendezvous point between Teron and the Jedi was in the Freelands. Yet by approaching the planet or entering the atmosphere, the Empire would detect them for sure. That was another proof of the overconfidence of the Empire, and the dark times for the Jedi, they had found a shelter right under the nose of their enemy, the same enemy that did not have a clue that the Jedi hid there.

- _You mentioned a spell Merrin. That’s the occasion to see if it works. The codes I have will c_ _atch_ _their_ _attention if we do not head to the main spaceport. Teron surely used the garrison as a base to send another shuttle and provide the Jedi what they needed._ Trilla commented, she turned to see whether or not the Nightsister approved her.

Merrin went to the rear of the shuttle to collect a shiny white gem in her personal belongings then came back and sat in her chair. Her incantations were rather quiet, in her own language, then it switched to Basic. _Mother, Sisters, lend me your strength._ In less than two minutes, green magick seemed to shroud the Imperial shuttle and provided them the necessary cover.

- _It’s working._ Cal said, excitement in his voice, not a single TIE Fighter in the vicinity of the Star Destroyers came to apprehend them. _If we are to travel to Kashyyyk, this will be perfect !_

_-That’s probably what bothers me…_ Trilla retorted, though her voice was too low, Cal didn’t hear it.

Their shuttle entered the atmosphere in a region where neither cities could be seen nor populations. It was a mixture of mountains, rivers, forests and plains. A place where Jedi could hide and live peacefully. They landed on the edge of a plateau, the coordinates given by Commander Teron.

- _So, what do we do ? You come with me or I go out there first and wait for Master K’Kruhk or another Jedi to contact us ?_ Cal asked, BD on his shoulders, beeping that he looked forward to meeting other Jedi.

- _I’ll be watching, just curious to see if your Master will notice me and my magick, it can’t do any harm._ Merrin replied and vanished in a green cloud of magick. They didn’t feel her presence in the shuttle, she was probably wandering in a nearby clearing, seeing the new landscape, far more welcoming than Dathomir, even more than Bogano. He sensed that Trilla hid her stress, wishing to avoid the argument she expected with the Jedi. She didn’t know them, but they would question her, obviously. But with him at her side, she could face them, it was too late to leave now, perhaps it was the final test to fully accept her own past and crimes and start over.

- _If you prefer waiting here for a while, that’s fine, don’t pressure yourself._ Cal gently placed his hand on her forearm, touching a burnt mark due to the torture but she placed her hands on his to push him away.

- _I’m fine. I’m sure I’ve suffered far worse._ _B_ _esides, Jedi don’t kill their prisoners, right ?_ Her sarcasms used to be a shield to protect herself against doubts or emotions, but a voice in her head told her there was nothing and no one to fear here.

_-_ _If it were the case, we wouldn’t have come here._ Cal seriously replied, he knew she was joking to reassure him and herself, but he truly believed what he had just said. He would not have accepted to come if her safety would have been jeopardized, none of them had anything to fear about the Jedi. They left the shuttle and walked a few minutes near the edge of the forest, when they looked behind, they saw that Merrin had kept using her magick to conceal the ship, so if any Imperial vessel came around, they would not detect them.

As Cal was about to open to the Force in an attempt at revealing himself through the Force and let the Jedi feel his presence, they heard noisy steps coming from the forest, BD-1 beeped worriedly while the Bogling hid in a nearby grove. Both Cal and Trilla wondered if they had to fight them. Roughly a dozen of furred and brown creatures, larger and taller than them, approached, groaning. They were probably hostile.

- _Here I thought it would be an easy day…_ Trilla sighed and ignited her lightsaber, the two viridian blades cast a light in the shadows of the forest but Cal grabbed her shoulder and calmly said :

- _No wait, they are not dangerous._

_-_ _Doesn’t look that safe to me honestly…_ she sarcastically retorted, she prepared herself for an incoming strike.

At the same time, they all stared at the lightsaber, stopped moving and loudly uttered _J’_ _EHDAI !_

_-Leave them alone my friends, I’ll take it from here._ A deep voice demanded from behind them. One Cal had not heard for years. As he turned around, he couldn’t help smiling when he saw the Jedi Master, wearing a thick brown robe, hiding his massive body underneath, though his muscular torso and impressive size could not be mistaken. His shiny green eyes, white tusks and long hair had not changed that much compared to his meeting with him when he was a Padawan. BD sheepishly scanned the Jedi, whispering to Cal that they had found who they were looking for, or the other way around to be more accurate.

- _Don’t be so tense Padawan, they won’t hurt you._ K’Kruhk said to Trilla, Cal sensed her inwardly freeze at the words, no one had ever called her like that over the last five years. There was an awkward silence only troubled by the hum of her lightsaber.

_-This is a pretty and unusual color you have h_ _ere_ _. I’ve never seen such a green blade before. Even more unusual than a Padawan wielding a double-bladed lightsaber. You can turn it off._ He gave a quick look at Cal’s face and his weapon, the spark in his eyes showed he had recognized him and the part of the lightsaber that belonged to Jaro Tapal. Both Cal and Trilla remained quiet, Cal was overwhelmed by his emotions, he had the impression to dream, Trilla felt like an animal cornered, waiting for the inevitable outcome. At this moment, she believed she had made a serious mistake.

- _Please, turn off your lightsaber Padawan._ K’Kruhk said once more.

- _Please do it._ Cal whispered while trying not to look directly at Trilla. She eventually complied, but both Cal and K’Kruhk noticed how straight she stood. For a long minute, the Jedi Master studied them, Cal sensed that he was probing them, he didn’t try to hide his thoughts or his emotions in the Force, the Jedi considered his scars on his face and his old Jedi garb. Then he turned to Trilla, focused on her face which didn’t betray her emotions, only her rigid body obviously showed her discomfort.

- _I felt a disturbance in the Force weeks ago, several visions showed me that familiar faces would cross my path. I admit you were not the ones I expected._ _Not that I knew who would find us here._ _But I am glad to see you Padawans. At first, I didn’t recognize you Cal Kestis, you have changed. As every Jedi survivor,_ _I can imagine you’ve been through a lot_ _. I guess your presence here is no accident, you will tell me_ _what happened_ _at the Temple._ Master K’Kruhk’s voice was friendly, compassionate and protective. Then he turned to Trilla.

- _I’m afraid I do not know you young one. Who was your Master, Padawan ?_

_So much for a good start._ Cal thought. In normal circumstances, he would have laughed, but at the moment, there was nothing funny. He wouldn’t have imagined that her face could be as crimsom as his own. Those words from a Jedi Master only reminded her what she had done, what she had said to Cal the first time she met him, who she was. This time, Cal could state that she was not in the mood to rely on her rhetorical skills to clear the matter. She seemed unable or unwilling to say a word.

- _Trilla Suduri Master, she used to be Cere Junda’s Padawan._ Cal answered, hoping it would make things easier.

The Whiphid gave an amused and surprised look at Cal who lowered his gaze, he heard Trilla gulp, her breathing was irregular.

- _Cere Junda. If I remember correctly, she was a seeker before the Purge. I met her once prior to the war. A strong character. She probably passed it on to you I presume ?_

Trilla struggled to keep her calm, but the words left her mouth before she could control herself, she curtly replied to the Jedi :

- _I didn’t come to speak about m_ _y_ _past._ Trilla saw the way the Jedi’s face twist, showing his disapproval at her comment, and also his worriness. She didn’t see Cal’s face, but she easily imagined he had the same reaction, anxious due to her cheeky comment. K’Kruhk looked at her eyes and the scars on her arms once more.

- _I imagine. If you are here, both of you, it means your Masters died when Order 66 was issued. I am sorry for their death, they were good Jedi, stubborn yet reliable ones._

They could hear the birds in the forest, some of them could be seen in the plain and clearing nearby. It sounded weird to Cal to feel such tension in a place that looked so peaceful.

- _We have something for you Master._ He grabbed the Holocron in the satchel on his utility belt and presented it to the Jedi.

K’Kruhk cautiously considered the Jedi device. He took it in Cal’s hand and activated it. The starmap displayed the planets Cal had already studied on Bogano.

- _Where did you find this Padawans ?_ The curiosity and joy in his tone pleased Cal, but Trilla didn’t relax, not at all. A part of her wished they had not come, the other assumed that for now, her own fate was no longer in her hands.

- _That’s a long story Master. Do you...Do you want to hear it right now ?_ Cal asked, he began to think that Trilla would not be able to contain her turmoil for long. The Jedi Master had come to the same conclusion as he gave her a friendly look.

- _I understand Cal. Don’t worry,_ _no need to rush anything._ _I’ll take you to the Temple,_ _I think you need to eat and rest first_ _._ _Though you should r_ _elocate_ _your shuttle. Besides, tell your last friend to stop hiding._

A few meters next to them Merrin appeared in the middle of the trees, her face was half disappointed half angered to have been detected.

K’Kruhk froze for a second when he saw her Imperial outfit and her face, then relaxed.

- _You have found an unconventional companion Cal. Even Quinlan Vos failed to_ _befriend them on Dathomir_ _. Jedi and Nightsisters don’t travel together as far as I can remember._

_-_ _No, we don’t. But we adapt._ _H_ _ow do you know that I am a Nightsister and not an Inquisitor ?_

Merrin abruptly asked.

_-Inquisitor ?_ K’Kruhk’s eyes widened, the devices and supplies that Teron had delivered over the last four years had provided them everything they needed to make their life easier. They also had access to the HoloNet and therefore could be informed of what was going on in the galaxy. They had heard stories about the Inquisitorius, but none of their members had ever come to Arkinnea. He gave a look at Cal and Trilla, at their injuries and said to himself. _That’s even worse than what I thought._ He remembered the record he had seen about Vader after the Purge, about the Emperor’s agents… But he couldn’t let the two Padawans down.

K’Kruhk gave Trilla some coordinates to land the shuttle in the Valley near the Jedi Temple. Merrin and her used them while Cal travelled with the Jedi Master using his speeder bike. The dexterity of the Jedi to fly through the narrow path among the trees reminded Cal of the simulators aboard the Venator, where he tried to outmatch some Clones during improvised races. Except that this time, the fresh air and the wind on his face were real. He was behind the Jedi, finding some grips where he could on his seat. The Jedi yelled to be heard :

- _Your friend Trilla carries a lot of pain inside of her. Where did you meet both of you ? Your Master was the only Jedi_ _General_ _leading the Clones on Bracca._

_-We met on Bracca less than a month ago. It’s a very long story Master, but she needs to be here to talk about it._ Cal replied, trying to speak louder than the gusts of winds.

- _I feel conflict in you_ _too_ _,_ _in_ _both of you Cal._ This time, Cal didn’t reply, not that he feared to answer, the statement was true, but piloting a speeder bike was not the best moment to discuss the past.

- _I sense_ _d_ _your feelings. Yours and hers. This is not the usual Jedi behavior._ This time Cal sighed and tried to change the subject of the conversation. Though he noticed the slight kidding in his tone, neither sarcasm nor rebuke.

- _Will you try to gather the children on that list Master ?_

_-I don’t know Cal. Like you, our small clan has been through a lot. Like you, I have my part of shadow. I’m not blaming you for your mutual attachment, the galaxy has changed. The Jedi have changed and must change if we are to survive, if we want to rebuild something better one day. I guess we need to stick together and find strength in each other. Isolation is probably the worst thing for a Padawan._

Cal didn’t know what to reply, the words were rather lenient and optimistic, but he was also curious to hear what may have happened to them. If in another life Trilla and Cal had met, they would probably never have developed feelings for each other as Jedi, though if they had done so anyway, the Order would never have tolerated it, they would have been scorned, forced to deny their feelings and sent on different missions far away from each other. Or they would have had to leave the Order. But now, the Whiphid seemed to suggest that for the future, other Jedi may follow their example. _Not that we are the best examples to follow._ Cal thought.

They eventually reached the Valley, surrounded by mountains, a river separated the plains from the rocky part of the landscape. A Temple and huts stood near fields cultivated by the Jedi. The edge of the forest was not far behind them. It was like an area cut off from the rest of the galaxy. Some places where Jedi might once have gathered to meditate, to focus on the Force and nothing else. A remote place in the galaxy only suitable for Jedi, even Jedi like them.

Cal saw that the Jedi survivors had gathered outside to welcome them, Trilla and Merrin were already with them. The creatures, the Yunu as Master K’Kruhk had told him, were also present. They seemed to help, protect and worship the Jedi. Apparently, the Jedi of the Old Republic had saved them long ago, the Yuna had never forgotten the old tales and legends, their offsprings had sworn to serve and assist the Jedi whenever they needed help, if they ever returned to their world.

BD was amazed by what he saw, he jumped off Cal’s shoudler to discover the new surroundings, the grass was almost higher than him, but Cal’s own excitement was surely more intense. His heart raced, his eyes and his perceptions were not deceiving him. It was real, they had found other Jedi survivors, far away from the chaos of the Empire.

As he approached them with K’Kruhk, the Padawans all looked at them, greeted them warmly and introduced themselves. The older was probably about Trilla’s age, her name was Chase Piru. She wore a traditional beige and brown Jedi apparel, similar to his own as a Padawan aboard the Venator. He noticed a weathered lightsaber on her belt, though she was the only one among the other Jedi with a weapon. Her dark skin matched her dark curly hair, her brown eyes were friendly and she offered him a cup of something he had not even smelled the scent since his last breakfast in the Jedi Temple.

- _We have some coffee too if you want_ _Cal Kestis_ _, but all Padawans always like a good old hot chocolate._

His eyes widened, he whispered a _Thank you_ before cautiously taking the cup, the heat and the sweat smell gave him a feeling of comfort he had not felt for a long time. He remembered that sensation. _Home._ A part of him almost shivered, he looked at Trilla and Merrin, the latter had changed and wore again her traditional Nightsister robes, though she seemed still annoyed by the fact the Jedi Master didn’t let himself be tricked by her attempt.

Trilla’s face though, Cal could guess that she wanted to cry, she looked pale and tense, she didn’t drink anything. Seeing Jedi like them, former Younglings alive and happy, protected by other older Jedi, ready to welcome them all, he sensed her self-loathing and the fragility of her composure. He took a sip, the taste reminded him of the years spent in the Temple, with his former friends, some dead, some alive hiding elsewhere in the galaxy. They all used to dream of being Jedi Knights, to protect the Republic, to uncover the secrets and mysteries of the Force, to visit forgotten places and find lost knowledge of the legendary Old Republic era. To seek and destroy the last artifacts twisted by the Sith on remote worlds. None of them ever expected to be the ones hunted down by the Sith they assumed to be exctinct.

Cal came closer to Trilla, offering her his cupful. _Take a sip, I’m sure even you_ _too_ _used to drink it as a Youngling or a Padawan._ Cal gently said, but she shook her head and remained quiet.

Cal considered the others, all wearing Jedi robes and looking at them with curiosity, eagerness and enthusiasm. Two male Humans, younger than him, about fifteen years old probably. The white-skinned one’s name was Kennan Taanzer, his blond hair were now even longer than Cal’s. Usually Jedi, especially the youngest kept a rather decent haircut. It seemed it was no longer a priority. Though Cal himself assumed he had to do something with his own hair.

The other Human was a dark-skinned guy, friendly too but taller than Cal. A female Twi’Lek whose name was Seddwia stood next to a Mon Calamari eating a beelpop melon, his name was Onkya. Another blue-skinned alien who looked like a pale Sakiyan claimed to be Nable. A thin brown Zabrak called himself Jiro, he looked nicer than the Nightbrothers. Cal guessed that this one had attracted Merrin’s curiosity, unused to see such a kind of Zabrak. Though she also studied quietly the others. Genel, ablue-skinned Duros, and a gray-skinned Togorian completed their team.

- _You were nine at first. One of the Younglings is missing._ Trilla suddenly stated, looking at K’Kruhk. The Whiphid frowned, his tusks slowly moved back and forth, a sign of regret.

- _Sidirri. She left us one night,_ _about three years ago_ _. We do not know where she may have gone. Master Zao helped us to get to this Temple._ _When_ _we first arrived on Arkinnea we were in a refugee camp. Sidirri...had seen too many horrors, she fled before we could properly help and heal her._

_Zao left and looked for her. I feel they are still alive, somewhere else in the galaxy._

The Whiphid drew nearer, closed his eyes and placed his hand on Trilla’s skull. Using the Force to send positive vibes through the Force, kindness and comfort. Trilla tried to resist and reject the pressure, the problem was that there was no pressure at all, only a soothing stream of energy through the Force. They all watched in silence as the Jedi tried to calm her trouble.

- _Chase Piru._ K’Kruhk said without moving. The new Jedi Knight approached and stopped next to him, waiting for his instructions. _Take the Padawans near the river and start the physical training with the sticks. I’ll be in the meditation chamber with our guests._ He removed his hand and gently tousled her hair before heading towards the main building of the Temple. In its vicinity, small huts had been built near the plains, fields and crops the Yunu were cultivating for the rest of their community.

- _At once Master. Follow me everyone ! Grab your sticks and choose a partner for this session._ Chase Piru said and started to run towards the river, the eight Padawans all followed, though they all looked behind at Cal, Trilla and Merrin.

- _Booop-Bee-Beep-Beep?_ Cal noticed that the bogling was ferretting about and digging into the soil to create a tunnel or a burrow. BD put forward to leave them alone and assist the other Jedi and watch their training.

- _It’s up to you._ Cal quietly replied, he turned to face the Whiphid who considered Merrin.

- _You are welcome if you want to join us Nightsister. If you prefer staying with the others outside, feel free to do so. As long as you don’t try to eavesdrop us with your powers._

_-I...I believe you have Jedi business to discuss. You will tell me in time what I need to know. Jedi training can be entertaining, I will watch_ _them_ _and leave you alone. Come BD-1._

- _Boooop_ … BD gave a look at Cal who made a slight movement with his head to show the direction taken by Merrin. _It’s probably better this way._

Cal watched his surroundings, remembered the vision with this place on fire but also the proper shelter it is meant to be. The noises of the birds and the atmosphere of the Jedi simple life here gave him hope. He finished his drink and put the cup on a nearby table.

- _Come with me Padawans._ K’Kruhk uttered behind them, he walked towards a tower, the stairs brought them to a dark room just before the top of the watchtower. The circular chamber offered five seats, they all took one and cross-legged on it. _Close your eyes and let go, just listen to me and answer to my questions._ Trilla noticed that both Cal and the Whiphid had done it, but not her. She was afraid. She wanted to run away too. She didn’t think she was brave enough for that. _Stop fearing the unnecessary_ _fear_ _young Trilla. We need to talk, that’s all._ The voice of the Jedi whispered to her mind.

- _I can’t. I can’t let go and pretend as if nothing happened._ she said. Frustration, disappointment and sadness added to one another in her voice. The Jedi Master sighed, opened his eyes and looked at the lost Padawan before him.

- _Listen, both of you. I can tell that the last years have been a permanent trial. I know you have tapped_ _rather deeply_ _into the Dark Side. I can feel it inside of you._ Cal gulped and Trilla tensed but K’Kruhk kept talking. _I do not blame you. Don’t get me wrong. The purge has challenged all of us. I tapped myself into the darkness to protect the Younglings, I killed for them, I listened to my anger, I gave in to my hatred and slaughtered Clones, pirates and mercenaries. I did it for them,_ _and I do not regret it. Because there was no other choice to protect them. Problem is,_ _they saw it. They saw me as a murderer, not a savior. Even if they are clever enough to understand why I did it, it doesn’t change the fact that I didn’t kill my opponents by being as calm as a Jedi Master should be._

_My intuition tells me that you were both part of the Empire. Considering what your Nightsister friend wore and said about the Inquisitors, I assume you were caught by the Empire at some point. Yet how did you find us here… Only three persons in this galaxy know our location. Master Zao and Sidirri. And an old friend, Commander Teron._

K’Kruhk noticed how they both lowered their gaze, he felt sad for them, he didn’t pity them, in fact he was proud of what they had done. Finding the strength to reject the Dark Side, to flee the Empire and start over, that was a kind of strength few possessed. _Teron didn’t come with the supplies as usual. And yet, a few months later, you arrive to Arkinnea. With a Holocron containing a list of Force-sensitive children across the galaxy. This is no accident, nothing happens by accident. I guess that the Force has a reason for a_ _llowing this_ _to take place._ _You_ _are here to_ _bring hope to the galaxy and the Jedi._

_-The Force doesn’t belong to the Jedi._ Trilla suddenly and abruptly said, her voice was hoarse, Cal could see tears in her eyes, he had the impression she was about to break down. He instinctively got up and came closer but K’Kruhk interrupted him.

- _Sit Cal. Let your friend talk, I want to hear what she has to say._ Cal reluctantly stopped, a part of him wanted to tell the old master to go easy on her, another part reminded him that she had to face it herself. He finally sat and waited for her to talk. Her usual haughty behavior was gone, only her frail shape in the darkness revealed how vulnerable and tired of all this she inwardly felt.

- _None of this should have happened. The Jedi should have anticipated this._ She stared at K’Kruhk, she wished to hear how he could both try to understand them and defend the Order, how a Jedi who fought in the Clone Wars could still be able to defend the flaws of the Order. She could deal with Cal’s idealism and naivety, but she had fought during the war, she had questioned the teachings of the Order. Like many others. So how could this Jedi try to admit that both the Order and them could be right ?

- _The Force belongs to everyone and no one._ _Some Jedi were indeed arrogant and believed they had understood the true nature of the Force. A wise Master would tell you that no one can truly understand its nature. Meditation, peace, practice, all of the Jedi teachings can bring us closer to the Force, ease our connection to this new dimension, out of time and space, everywhere and nowhere. No matter what, we remain connected to it. But how_ _and why_ _we use it, that is what matters._

_-Here is the beginning of the lecture ?_ The sarcasm in her voice only made the Jedi gently chuckle.

- _Trilla, don’t make it harder…_ Cal started but once more, the Jedi kept going.

- _There is no lecture. Today, I’m the learner, not you. I told you what happened to us, and I believe that you already knew it before coming, at least a part of it thanks to the Imperial reports_ _in your possession_ _._ _But not a single Jedi is responsible for what happened. You_ _two_ _, like us, like the others, we were all betrayed._ _No matter what we do, the galaxy will always see us as Jedi,_ _we are preys_ _._

_-So that’s it ? No matter what I’ve done, I’ll be a Jedi for you, Master ?_ Cal closed his eyes and rubbed his face by hearing her comment, _that doesn’t look good…_ He knew her all too well to perceive the disdain and sarcasm, to guess that she would not listen, she didn’t think that anyone else save Cal could truly understand what she meant, because like her he had been through the torture prepared for the Jedi caught by the Empire. Only Inquisitors could understand, neither Jedi nor Sith, just broken beings and pawns.

_-I can tell that you’ve been tortured, physically and mentally. Cal looks in a better shape than you, mentally I mean. But yes, I believe that you are both more Jedi than Imperial Inquisitors. Even if they had caught you right after the beginning of the Purge, you’ve spent more time as Jedi than something else._ _You wouldn’t have come here otherwise._

_-If I am here, it’s only for him, not for you, not for the children._

_-Can we start by the beginning Master ?_ Cal asked sheepishly, afraid by this turn of events, but the Jedi seemed to be perfectly calm and willing to remain like that. He scratched his head and considered both of them again.

- _No Cal. Later. What I see now, what I feel, is that two former Padawans have survived the Purge. Somehow were captured and tortured, turned to the Dark Side because they had to_ _in order to survive_ _and found the strength to let go thanks to each other. And at some point found this Holocron. Teron would never have told you about us if he didn’t believe in you. I trained him myself to resist the pressure of the Force on his mind. He is a man of honor. I am sure your Masters would be proud of you two. You are the proof that the Jedi teachings must evolve. As others before you, your feelings have provided the will and the strength to give up the path you were on. To do what is right. The lure of the Dark Side is difficult to resist, I know it_ _because_ _I felt it myself. I told you I killed like…_

_-_ _But you didn’t kill Jedi._ She retorted, as if she were spitting venom. _Even better, you didn’t kill your own Master_ _or Jedi survivors_ _._ She saw the shock in his eyes, his gaze focused on Cal who immediatley replied :

- _No no,_ _I swear I’ve never killed a Jedi._ _I didn’t do anything, Master Tapal died when we tried to escape… He was shot before me, when I tried to unlock the escape pods. His lightsaber is the only thing I have left from him,_ _I lost my ligthsaber when I tried to reach the turbolift.._ _._

The Whiphid remained quiet, he returned to Trilla, only watching and studying her. Her eyes were wider now, still staring at him.

- _Oh yes, I_ _personally_ _did it_ _myself_ _you see. And I still think that at this time, I had to do it. Even her told me it was not my fault, because I was not guilty for what she did._ _She_ _let_ _me down with a small group of Younglings, and I failed to protect them_ _._ _Had she stayed with us or had she died to protect us, the outcome would not have been the same. I know it._ _I killed her_ _for that_ _, and I would do it again if the situation occured. I’m just glad she confessed her guilt to me,_ _it doesn’t mean she deserves forgiveness_ _._ Cal had never heard her speak like this, not even when he was in the Empire’s ranks, that mixture of despair and hatred, it hurt him.

_-If you had had the choice, would you have joined them willingly ?_ K’Kruhk simply asked. Trilla raised her eyebrows, gave a quick look at Cal to be sure she had understood what she thought was a stupid question, but when his eyes moved to tell her to answer the question, she turned again to face the alien.

- _Of course not._ In spite of the aggressive feelings they could hear in her tone, her own determination to deny the possibility to join the Empire willingly, for the sheer lust for power, surprised her.

- _You are not pure evil Trilla Suduri. I don’t think that Cal would have helped you if it were the case._

_-Who knows ? I caught him on Bracca and tortured him. Sometimes he…_

_-Stop that Trilla._ _That’s enough, we’re not going anywhere by arguing. Master K’Kruhk is not here to judge you,_ _he wants to help, that’s all_ _._ Cal firmly said, not to belittle her but to remind her that there was no enemy here.

An awkward silence followed that statement, K’Kruhk finally got up and extended his hand to Trilla.

- _You may claim that you are no longer a Jedi. But you have the heart of our kind. You just need to let others help you._

_-I already have someone_ _to lean on_ _, and this someone is not you. Master._ Trilla got up and left them here, the light, the wind and the air outside were like a rebirth. She had the impression that she was about to explode in this dark room.

Cal didn’t try to hold her back. Her mood and temper were not the kind of obstacles he wanted to overcome now.

- _You have a gift for making friends Cal._ K’Kruhk sadly commented, with a movement of his hand the room suddenly lightened.

- _I guess we adapt. I can swear that I wouldn’t have been able to come here without her,_ _Master._ _I also owe Merrin_ _outside. The Nightsister. Even my droid BD-1 was really precious to_ _support us_ _._ Cal shrugged, trying to look confident, in fact he had hoped things would run smoother than that, well, he had been wrong.

_-We’ll_ _try again later. Her conflict is troubling, though understandable. I still feel good in her. One of your unexpected exploits I suppose ?_

_-Well, it wasn’t like this at first…_

_-Then tell me your version of your story_ _Cal_ _._ K’Kruhk demanded.


	19. Jedi identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cal and Trilla both understand that their destiny doesn't lie in hiding, that the Jedi survivors on Arkinnea may provide what they need to play their role.  
> The Empire prepares the last part of its plan, waiting for its enemies to fall into the trap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter of the story, I hope you'll like it. I'd say i have about three chapters left before the end. Perhaps four.  
> Thanks for your reading everyone, I really appreciate it.
> 
> I hope you are all well, stay safe !

**Chapter 19/ Jedi** **identity** ****

Trilla left the chamber and walked down the stairs. By now it was the middle of the afternoon, the sun on her skin was warm but she was clearly not in the mood for a sunbath. She stopped under a nearby tree, watching the Padawans a few hundreds meters ahead of her location, near the river. They were training in pair, one against one, using sticks. She saw that Chase Piru used her lightsaber to show them basic stances, they were only doing the Shii-Cho.

They seemed rather old to practice that form in particular. At their age, she had already started and mastered other forms, well not exactly mastered but practiced a lot, for sure. A part of her almost smiled when she saw Merrin gave her lightsabers to two Padawans, to let them feel the weight of the weapons in their hands, to use them perhaps for the first time. There were no crystal caves on this world, meaning that they would not have the possibility to build their own weapons in time. Though she was well aware of the fact that having a lightsaber was not what made one a Jedi.

This distraction was welcome to ease her temper, though her disappointment and frustration were loud in the Force, she had failed to keep her composure. Cal had been right about the Jedi here, even her could not deny it. They only wanted to live in peace, they protected each other, and the Whiphid had done what his duty demanded him to do to allow such a life. She bit her fingernails to soothe her tension, that compulsive behavior used to relax her in private, no one was watching her right now, busy to attend to their own business, which was fine by her. They were not exactly ignoring her, they only wanted to give her time to think and find herself.

Blaming the whole Jedi Order for her life was not fair, she knew it. It only used to make her own guilt more acceptable. More bearable. One of them had indeed been guilty and had paid the price for it. The others though... The lies she had believed in and told herself in order to persuade her own mind that it was right, that her place was in the Empire, all of this was also her fault. The presence of the Dark Side in her mind only made it more convenient. Now, it made it even more painful to see those Jedi here. Innocent, decent and worthy Jedi, welcoming her and the rest of their crew.

Their compassion and desire to support her here were predictable, that’s what Jedi would do. Real Jedi. Always thinking that people could have a second chance if they were willing to amend their sins and actions. She didn’t lie when she said she didn’t feel remorse about Cere’s death. Obviously, another situation during the Purge would have been better, but once on Nur… No. The remorse about her lack of will in the aftermath came from her Jedi soul. She was guilty not only because of her actions as the Second Sister, but for failing in breaking free on her own from the Empire. She realized that she was still Trilla when she killed Cere, her emotions were dark, cold, twisted by the Dark Side, but she avenged the Younglings who died as Trilla. Only once Cere was gone her own soul had been led astray, only then she had accepted her fate to stay in the Empire.

Her sins as the Second Sister were an insult to the person she used to be, to the one she was now. The people she had killed, civilians, troopers, clones, Jedi, few of them really gave her no other choice. She killed them to follow order or to satisfy that new thirst for blood. For five years, she had tried to quiet once and for all her old self in the back of her mind, to forget the past, but that same past was the exact reason of her condition in the Empire. It was a vicious circle, and now it was almost complete. Yet she didn’t know how it would start over.

The Jedi didn’t expect her to become the same Jedi she used to be, that was not possible, not after her experiences, yet they firmly believed she could become someone better, worth to her former status. In time, they would even accept her in their ranks, provided that she agreed. The Whiphid had said many things regarding the flaws of the Order, the required changes in order to build a new one. But how they could accept so easily to ignore her crimes in the Empire, that was beyond her understanding. Cal said that she needed time and rest, to accept it. The problem was that she already accepted what she had done, she didn’t deny anything, nor sought for excuses. She simply couldn’t forgive herself and do as if nothing had happened. Too many things had taken place recently. Perhaps, that was her problem.

Her back stood against the tree, she sat in the grass and waited, grabbing some earth in her hand. Even on Bogano she didn’t have that much the impression to be safe compared to this place. Which was not logical, she had seen the Empire in orbit, if several Jedi gathered at the same place, they would become a target one way or another. But the Force whispered to her that her place was here.

Eventually, their training ended, she watched the Padawans tried and played with Merrin’s lightsabers, claiming themselves Jedi Knights and making clumsy moves with the weapons. They lacked of practice, a stick was nothing compared to the real Jedi weapon in one’s palm. She sensed that Merrin was pleased to be around them, she expected her to be cautious but she easily blended in. Surely she had talked to this Chase Piru. Jedi would not let a Nightsister, even a former Nightsister, got close to some impressionable students if they considered it was risky. BD-1 stayed cheerfully with them, monitoring everything that happened, enthusiastic to be reunited with his former master’s Order. They all headed towards a barn next to the main Temple, she lost sight of them. Yet, their Jedi teacher noticed her as she gathered the sticks near the river, she left the main path and walked in her direction.

Chase Piru approached her, rubbing her face, the sun made her slightly sweaty forehead shine.

- _May I sit ?_ she politely asked, she had some energy bars in her hand.

Trilla considered for a second to say _no_ , but that would be rude and excessively hostile. There was nothing to fear and her intentions didn’t mean to bother her. So instead, she shrugged and added :

- _There is enough room for one more._ The voice was a bit dry, but if Chase noticed it, she didn’t show it. She put down the sticks and sat next to her.

- _Thanks._ Chase’s voice was kind and compassionate, Trilla resisted the urge to shake her head and get up. _So much for your confidence Trilla…_ She bitterly thought.

- _You’re holding up okay ?_ The softness sounded more like a friend talking to another than a stranger willing to help a traitor.

- _Why wouldn’t I be ?_ Trilla snorted, though the way Chase tilted her head hinted that she didn’t take the bait.

- _I didn’t recognize you at first. It’s when I heard your name..._ _that triggered something._ _I searched in my memories where I had heard it before._ The small smile on her face didn’t hide her amusement and her concern for Trilla. The latter frowned and looked suspiciously at the other.

- _What do you mean ? I have a pretty good memory and I don’t even remember your face_ _or your name._

_-It’s not a surprise, we were not properly introduced to each other before. But I remember the other Apprentice who b_ _eat me hands down during the first round of the Apprentice tournament at the Temple, like ten years ago, more or less. More exactly, my chin remembers your punch,_ _you didn’t even use your training lightsaber._ _The experience didn’t even last thirty seconds._ Chase chuckled at the memory while Trilla frowned even further to check her own souvenirs. It was roughly three years before the beginning of the Clone Wars.

A bunch of Apprentices from every Clan at the Temple had to fight against each other to display their different skills, with a lightsaber and the Force. Trilla had been chosen with two other students out of a dozen from her own Clan, Dragon Clan, whose students were considered rather tenacious. She had lost the seventh round against a massive Weequay Jedi Apprentice, it was this day that she decided to focus and rely on speed and agility more than usual lightsaber fight or raw strength. But the other opponents during the tournament, she barely remembered, she outmatched them easily and did not exactly bother about befriending them, they were not even in her clan.

Master Ilena Xan had not mentioned their full name, only their last name and clan. She almost heard the voice in her head. _Apprentice Suduri, Dragon Clan, against…_

- _I’m sure you can remember if you search in yourself._ Chase placed her palm on Trilla’s left shoulder who tensed, it pulled her out of her thoughts.

- _Remove your hand now._ The voice was dry and even threatening. Chase apologized, saying that she didn’t mean to offend her, she offered her an energy bar as an excuse. Trilla couldn’t help feeling shame for her reaction, this Jedi offered her help, her kindness and she had just rejected her, and now she was ready to share some snack... _Is it really that hard to move on ? Is the act itself harder than the words ?_ She hesitantly took the bar and looked at it, made of cereals and some local fruits the Padawans cultivated around the Temple. She didn’t say thanks.

- _You’re welcome. If you don’t remember, I can share the memory with you if you want._ Her tone remained as friendly as it used to be. As if she had not said or done anything wrong. But she inwardly knew that her action had been completely mean and aggressive for no reason. And now, the other resumed her friendly approach. Like that old Jedi Master in the chamber. _And Cal is still talking with him…_ _I can’t let them take him... But you are paranoid, you see enemies where there are none, open your eyes and yourself Trilla._

_-...sure you don’t want to discuss it Trilla ?_ She looked down at her hand and noticed she was shaking. She clenched her fist to hide that sign of weakness and turned to consider Chase Piru, whose eyes were now worried. First Cal had called her by her name. It angered her at first, eventually she had been used to it, how good it felt to be someone again. Then Merrin, though for her, it was...different. But now, those Jedi on this world also called her by her name, her real name. The fact that people were willing to help her and care about her was hard to digest, especially when she had been one of those who betrayed them by becoming an Inquisitor, but Cere… _I’ll become mad, there is no way out, that’s a nightmare…_

She remained quiet for a few long seconds before finally giving her back the energy bar and asked :

- _Why are you doing this ? We’ve just met on this world._ _Even_ _if you say that we fought on Coruscant,_ _we’re not close or anything_ _. Why are you talking to me like a friend ?_

Chase clearly saw through her invisible shield, this fellow Jedi was wounded, scared and vulnerable. As the Padawan she was when everything went wrong, when the Order fell.

- _Because you need help, and because I would do the same for every Jedi in this galaxy._

_-Why does everyone think I am a Jedi in this cursed galaxy ? Kriff…_ Trilla sighed and was about to get up and head to another place, where she did not even know, but Chase Piru cut short her attempt at leaving.

- _Because you were a Jedi first, before becoming_ _someone_ _else after the Purge. And today you are here. You are one of us, whether or not you like it. We are ready to help you, all of us, if you accept it._ The voice was soft again, but also firm, not to chide her, only to convince her that her intentions and will were true.

- _I don’t need your help. I don’t want it. I already have what I need. Got it ?_ This time it was enough, she gritted her teeth and got up when Chase’s voice reached her behind her back.

- _So sure are you Trilla ? Those wounds on your body and those you carry within you tell a different story. Master K’Kruhk seems to think the same thing. If Cal Kestis is still talking with him, there is no doubt about that. Your place is here, with us._ Trilla froze, she knew too much in a short amount of time, like if she had talked to someone directly about her and Cal. _Oh, don’t blame your_ _friend Merrin_ _, she is...awkward but she speaks some truth. She is welcome to stay here too._

Trilla turned around and looked at herself, the old grey pants and jedi robes that covered her waist coat though not her arms. And her black boots from her Inquisitor garb. She looked more like a beggar or some hermit than anything close to a real Jedi.

- _You don’t know what you are talking about._ Her own words didn’t convince herself, they were low and feeble, they lacked of confidence. Her own problem was her, not them, the vicious circle in which she was trapped seemed lighter thanks to Cal. Why wouldn’t they be able to help her too after all ? Merrin had helped to bring her closer to him, to support her. So why not the others ?

- _Then let us understand you and help you._ _All of us can help you, even the Padawans._ _We both know that traditional Jedi teachings must be cast aside sometimes, even more if it is about our own survival. We’ve all survived the Purge, we all deserve a future._ _Being hunted down by the Empire just because we are Jedi isn’t fair._ _If you don’t do it for your own good, do it for him._ The same kindness and understanding in her voice hit her like a punch in the face, because she knew it was true. She remembered the teaching about the lure of the Dark Side, the danger of falling, alone, how quiet it could be. But what was far more terrible was to admit it. She had fallen and failed, deeply, but eventually, she got back up thanks to others’ help. Cal’s, Merrin’s, why not help from those Jedi too ? For, this Jedi said the truth, she had been a Jedi before being an Inquisitor, she had never been a normal person, and as a Force-sensitive being, she would never be _normal._ Even if the Force didin’t belong to the Jedi, a part of her identity had been shaped by them first. She had tried to convince Cal to listen to the Force about this Holocron, and the Force also suggested that she should stay here.

She finally stepped towards the Jedi whose smile widened, she gave her once more the energy bar before adding :

- _Your place is with us._

Cal told Master K’Kruhk about Order 66, what happened to him and his old Master, the circumstances in which they were betrayed. How his Master died, giving him his last order, how he stranded on Bracca, what he did as a scrapper and a rigger. He mentioned that fateful day when he revealed himself by saving Prauf, his Master’s warning in a vision, the arrival of the Inquisitors, how Prauf died… How he was captured by Trilla, tortured and broken, how he tapped into the Dark Side to get free from the torture chair and save himself from a certain death. How guilty and dirty he felt in the aftermath. But also how his powers came back to the surface, how he was awakened, how he felt connected to the Force as if he had never stopped using it.

His encounter with Teron helped to protect him against the lies of the Empire, how he sensed that something in this man was weird and related to the Jedi, to the Whiphid himself. He mentioned his trial as a new Inquisitor, how he murdered the Purge Troopers. Then came his first assignment on Zeffo and the quest to find Eno Cordova’s Holocron. How Trilla and him argued, fought and worked together willy-nilly. How they were both assigned to a task on Kashyyyk and instead went to Ontotho in order to hunt down a potential Jedi. What happened there, how the Clones turned against them once more and forced them to leave the Empire for good, to become a team. Though as K’Kruhk pointed it out, Cal’s talk and deeds had already opened her eyes, she would not have found the strength to do it on her own if it wasn’t for him.

The Jedi almost didn’t interrupt him, quite the contrary, he was eager to hear the full story, to better understand how they could have fallen so far and yet came back to the Light. Cal explained their discovery about Bogano, how they found BD-1 and the Vault, the time they had spent together to recover from the recent events, and how she had slowly accepted to stay with him to help, how they had both started to care for each other, more than a normal relation. How the feelings had evolved in his mind. Cal finally explained his plan to contact Teron based on his insight and intuition, as well as the vision about the Holocron and this planet, Arkinnea.

The Whiphid was glad to have the confirmation that his friend was still trying to do the good he had told him when they first met on Arkinnea, as they were on the run with the Younglings. Though he was also aware of the danger Teron was facing on Kashyyyk. If Denimoor was also there as Cal had mentioned it, it meant that several officers may also refuse to obey the orders from the Empire. K’Kruhk said that they could exploit the confusion to their advantage if they were to join the fray. It was risky, none of them had a single clue about the exact number of troopers or officers who would disobey.

Then Cal kept on, he evoked the events on Dathomir. How Malicos almost killed them and why Merrin intervened to save them, and eventually kill the fallen Jedi herself. That surprised the Jedi Master, their encounter with Malicos and Merrin was unusual. The Whiphid said that Malicos used to be a worthy Jedi General, yet keen on doing what he thought was necessary to ensure victory. The means justified the end in his opinion. So his fall to the Dark Side, considering the Purge, was not a surprise. K’Kruhk said that Malicos should have died as a Jedi during Order 66 instead of forsaking his past and dying the way he did on this dreadful world.

K’Kruhk was intrigued by Merrin, a friendship with a Nightsister was rare, unusual, he assumed that their common past and trauma were the two main reasons to understand how Cal and her may have teamed up. Death, loss, pain, loneliness, lies and manipulation, fear and anger, a thirst for justice and purpose, all those common experiences would bring people closer to one another even if they were at first extremely different from each other. K’Kruhk didn’t speak only about Merrin, Cal understood that he included Trilla in his speech as they both shared a common past. The Jedi was also amazed to see that even in dark times like the present, such darkness could in the end create such light.

When Cal implicitely mentioned his feelings, the experience and that last vision in the Vault on Bogano, their decision to get to Arkinnea and give up Kashyyyk for the time being, K’Kruhk was thoughtful. He closed his eyes and seemed to meditate. Cal anxiously waited for a few minutes before the Jedi Master got up and placed his hand on Cal’s left shoulder.

- _Your choice_ _s_ _show wisdom Cal. Asking for guidance instead of rushing head down is a mark of strength_ _and humility_ _._ _I meant it_ _when_ _I said that your Masters would h_ _ave been_ _proud, yours and hers._ Cal noticed the pride and trust in the Jedi Master’s eyes, it gave him more comfort than he thought it possible. Though he also realized that the Whiphid also wanted to make him feel at ease, and his opinion depended only on his version of the facts.

- __ _My choices may_ _be seen as cowardice from a different point of view. I know that the Empire awaits us. Coming here was the easiest d_ _ecision_ _,_ _even if the Holocron is secure for now,_ _Kashyyyk and Teron are_ _still_ _in danger. Trilla agrees that a part of my vision will likely happen : the Empire will get its revenge_ _one way or another_ _by wreaking havoc on Kashyyyk. The Wookiees have already been enslaved, the others i_ _n_ _hid_ _ing_ _will be punished because of us._ _R_ _egardless of the risks, as_ _Jedi we should intervene_ _and protect them_ _._ Cal firmly replied, not to challenge the Whiphid, only to show him his determination.

- _As Jedi ? We ?_ The former Padawan had already heard this tone : the amusement and riddles Jedi Master used to enjoy utilizing in order to question Padawans and Younglings.

_Tell me then Cal. Do you believe , truly believe that you are meant to be a Jedi_ _after all that has happened_ _? I think that you have that fire within you to_ _overcome_ _the_ _challenges_ _of a Jedi life. Like her._

_-_ _It’s rather..._ _comical_ _to hear you say that Master. She asked me what I would choose between the Jedi and her. As if both choices were incompatible._ Cal frowned, thinking about his answer, considering the best words he should choose. _I told her I wanted both. I don’t want to spend the rest of my life in hiding, alone. I miss the time I dreamed about my future in the Order,_ _as a Jedi_ _. The truth is, I never imagined a future_ _worth fighting for_ _without the presence of the Jedi in my life. But now, I can’t let her down either,_ _she deserves this second chance_ _._

_-_ _You_ _already have given her that chance._ _If she is here with you, it means she has accepted your offer._ _You_ _can have both Cal._ The Jedi whispered, gently tousling his hair. _There is enough place for the three of you here. It is easier to l_ _ive_ _a peaceful life on a world like this one as a Jedi or a normal person, than s_ _pending the rest of_ _y_ _our_ _life as an agent of the Sith, fearing to die every single day. If she really cares for you, she will accept y_ _ou as a Jedi_ _._ _I dare to say that she even sees you as a Jedi._

K’Kruhk sighed and Cal saw the weight of the recent years on his shoulders. _The Jedi must change and sort out their priorities. If your feelings for her, and hers for you have allowed you both to come here, to reject the path the Empire wanted to put you on, to protect those innocent children, then the teachings of the Order were flawed on some points._ _Sometimes, such beliefs and dogmas have to be cast aside._ The Whiphid shook his head, giving Cal a few seconds to digest his words, then he resumed his speech :

 _I told you what I did to protect the Younglings five years ago. I lost control, but it was right. Not to use the Dark Side, not to give in to my anger, but to kill in order to protect them. If I had not done it, they would be dead, I would have failed them and therefore I would have also failed my duty. I succeeded as their protector, mostly._ _Don’t get me wrong, they_ _will never forget the events that happened. But I failed my vow to serve only the Light. The Force itself agreed to let me save them by tapping into the Dark Side. Do you believe that things happen only by accident ? Don’t answer as a Jedi but as Cal Kestis._ _Let me know what you think._ His voice was deep and sincere, it reminded him of the lectures Master Tapal could give him after a long session when he failed a trial, nothing aimed at judging him, only at letting him think by himself, to question his own conscience and beliefs, in order to eventually confront them with his Master’s experience.

- _After the Purge...I tried to cut myself off from the Force,_ _to get rid of the pain a_ _nd_ _sorrow._ _I didn’t succeed because I didn’t even know how to do it._ _Giving up the Force is...unnatural._ _At first, visions and nightmares kept troubling me, overtime I simply did my best not to use it ever again,_ _even if it called to me every single day_ _. I was alone, scared, knowing that one day I would fail again. I never found the strength to accept the unfair events of the past. But that day, when I used the Force to stop Prauf’s fall… It was not an accident. I was_ _not in danger,_ _yet_ _I was_ _trapped, I could have let him fall and die_ _if I wanted it_ _. Nothing would have happened to me then. But it would have been wrong, I didn’t think_ _when I did it_ _, it was on instinct,_ _the Force guided me, and_ _I saved him._ _Then they arrived… Yet, the Force that day made me meet her. She could have killed me on several occasions, I could have killed her too_ _once in the Empire_ _. But nothing happened, we didn’t kill each other._

Cal was looking down, he didn’t see anything, his thoughts took over his own sight. _Our meeting was not an accident, we were meant to help each other. She i_ _s_ _right about one thing : the Force doesn’t belong to the Jedi. When we first f_ _elt_ _its presence within us and around us, we w_ _ere_ _just beings, people._ _The_ _Force_ _has always_ _existed,_ _it appeared long ago,_ _prior to the Jedi. T_ _he Force_ _will always be. Jedi teachings can evolve, disappear and re-emerge, but the Force itself can not be destroyed. Only because we are Force-sensitive we can say that the Force speaks to us._ _In_ _the end, even if we do not always understand its plan, the Force will prevail, neither the Sith nor the Jedi_ _will fully understand it_ _._ _But I was trained to be a Jedi, trained to serve noble ideas and defend values that have become too rare. I won’t reject my past, I don’t want to. But my past is not as awful as hers._ _The Empire has the means to force Jedi to become everything we have sworn to destroy and reject. She is not guilty, if she had had the choice, nothing would have happened._ His voice was only a whisper, but their genuineness hit the alien, they echoed in his mind. He replied with the same whisper, trying to keep Cal focused on his thoughts.

_-Your friend_ _needs you Cal. You are her light, if somethings happens to you on Kashyyyk, then your efforts may have been for nothing._ _She needed someone to care about and rely on, you were this particular person. If she loses you, her fall will probably be far more terrible than the first one. For now, she only needs_ _to accept that her actions can be forgiven, if she is willing to forgive to hersel_ _f_ _f_ _irst. W_ _ho_ _truly holds her_ _guilty_ _for her actions_ _, is her. No one else._

Cal nodded at this statement, because it was true, he knew her enough to be sure that her stubborness made her feel guilty and severe with herself, not only with the others. But by letting him touch her and get close, it proved that she trusted him and that he could provide her the proper support she needed.

_-The Force knows she is more than a friend_ _to me_ _, how much I want to help her._ _She only needs time and patience, she needs to be far away from the Sith and the Empire._ _But I can’t run away from this mission,_ _because I’m responsible for what will happen_ _. I can_ _neither ignore it nor stay_ _behind if you go to Kashyyyk. I know that even her would agree, we need to be together to face the Empire. As we were together when we escaped. I don’t know exactly how it first occured to me...but I feel stronger when she is nearby, as if I could feed on her,_ _as if she lended me her strength, and vice versa._

_-_ _But in the_ _chaos_ _of war, would you be able to remain focused on your mission or would you be worried about her ?_ _If you lack of focus, Inquisitors or Stormtroopers may kill you. Even that Darth Vader if he’s there._ K’Kruhk already knew Cal’s answer, he simply thought it was necessary to hear this young Jedi say it aloud himself. The Whiphid realized what was at stake, he feared for those he had brought to this Temple, he feared that this Vader in particular might find them one day. When he first saw the record of Vader in that refugee camp, Zao and him agreed that he was a former Jedi Knight. The only one who had become a Sith, yet his identity remained a mystery. But he also feared for those two lost Padawans who had been through hell to finally deliver this Holocron.

_-Of couse I would be worried. But we are not alone, this is bigger than just the two of us, thousands of Imperials are there._ _If some of them refuse to obey, it may start a rebellion that will in time bring down the Empire. Also,_ _millions of Wookiees on this world need us._ _Only our presence can change the tide of war._ _The war is not over._ The resolution in Cal’s eyes triggered a new sense of purpose in K’Kruhk. As the other Padawans, Cal would be an important part of the future of the Jedi. K’Kruhk had to protect them all.

_-I won’t let the Padawans come, none of them can fight._ _Chase_ _Piru will stay here too to protect them._

_-I know Master. But you,_ _you_ _will_ _join us. F_ _or us, and for Teron._ _Because_ _we need you, because_ _we have to do it. We’ll help each other to do the right thing, even if we are not the perfect Jedi._ For a long minute, the Whiphid studied closely Cal’s face and features, probed his mind and focused on his presence in the Force.

_-Your reasons to get here, to fight for what you believe in, they are noble Cal. Your resolve and sense of duty are the mark of a_ _real_ _Jedi._ The words made Cal flush, proud to have uttered with confidence his own thoughts, and to get eventually the approbation of the Jedi.

_-_ _Well, Thanks Master,_ _but_ _…_ _What do you think about the Holocron ? I doubt you have others_ _in store_ _to use a decoy. Do you believe we should destroy it and be sure that the Empire knows that fact ?_

_-_ _There are several ways to recover the knowledge stored in a Jedi Holocron. In your vision, you saw two Holocrons, one in your hand, one in Vader’s. Perhaps it only showed that your hesitation will give enough time to the Sith to find it and use it. What should a Jedi do ?_ The voice was now almost mystical, as if a weird aura shrouded the Whiphid. Cal couldn’t look elsewhere save his eyes.

- _We can’t risk their lives. For sure I want to use it and find them, protect them against the Sith. Trilla told me that they have already started to hunt several Force-sensitive children across the galaxy. If we can’t reach them first,_ _then_ _we have to destroy every lead that may help them, including the Holocron._ _Though_ _I’m not the wisest Jedi, I mean, I was just a Padawan…_ Cal lowered his head as an excuse.

_-Kneel._ K’Kruhk solemnly said. Cal’s eyes widened, he didn’t even think about saying no, he just wondered if he had really heard the word. When he saw the furry hand grab the lightsaber on the belt, Cal slowly left his seat and eventually knelt before the Jedi Master. The familiar hum and light of a green lightsaber blinded and deafened him. Yet he saw and heard vividly the Jedi start the unexpected knighting ceremony, the green blade almost touched his shoulders and head, and yet Cal felt in perfect safety.

- _We are all Jedi. The Force speaks through us. Through our actions, the Force proclaims itself and what is real. Today we are here to acknowledge what the Force has proclaimed._ _By the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, Cal Kestis. Rise, Jedi Knight._

The orbit of Kashyyyk was safe, for now. Teron knew it would soon transform into a fire that only the Sith Lord known under the name of Darth Vader would be able to control. It’s been a few days since his reassignment here. His work on Zeffo had been passed on to the Eighth Brother. Another Tomb had been located by Scouts after days of digging deeply under the surface of the planet. The activity in the Imperial dig site had become hectic, though they had not found anything they could exploit or understand. The artifacts were beyond their understanding, only Force-users could see their true nature. The matter was that the Inquisitors didn’t care about their historical value or the lessons from the past. It was all about power.

And now, that same power was about to devastate an entire planet, not to crush the insurgents that had been harrassing the Imperials troops for weeks but to lure here the two Inquisitors who had left the ranks of the Empire. When he first met them, separately, he knew something was different with them. Especially with the youngest. In spite of the torture they had undergone, both carried still a part of their former self within them. When they came back from their first mission on Zeffo, when he saw that she no longer wore her mask, he supposed that something didn’t go as planned. That perhaps, there was some hope for them.

The news about Ontotho didn’t exactly surprise him, quite the contrary. Their call a few days later though, that was bold, risky, yet worth it. By now, he was sure that they had found a way to collect this Holocron and something, his intuition, told him they had decided to get to Arkinnea, where they could hide and live their life as Jedi instead of fugitives in the rest of the galaxy.

The orders to dispatch him on Kashyyyk were a trap, since the beginning. He couldn’t disobey though. The days had been boring, his job consisted only in reinforcing the blocus, which was pointless, no one would come to Kashyyyk nor leave this world. The Partisans were trapped on the surface, if the Empire didn’t kill them, the Shadowlands would do it. Yet when the Grand Inquisitor joined him on his Star Destroyer to ask questions about the Second Sister and Third Brother, that they were now Jedi marked for execution, Trilla Suduri and Cal Kestis as he said, his words clearly suggested that he knew more than he wanted to admit it about Teron’s old Jedi General.

It took a great deal of his energy to resist the probe minding and to keep his composure. Hopefully, sweat didn’t betray him, but the Empire would not stop there. They were up to something. It’s only when the orders came from Lord Vader himself five minutes ago that the situation became out of control. He demanded that every Star Destroyer in the sector starts an orbital bombardment on several locations across the planet, like the Origin Tree, the cities, not only Kachirho but the others too, the different forests, every part of the planet that may burn shall be burnt. This was a message. More than twenty ISD were ready to set the fire. _What_ _can I do_ _… They will come_ _and die for nothing._ _Only_ _because the Empire is searching for this Jedi device Vader thinks_ _that_ _a world of roughly fifty million Wookiees can be destroyed ?_

Teron watched helpless when he saw the hundreds of turrets and cannons aim at several targets. The ISD unleashed the endless downpour of green lasers that would do nothing but fuel the darkness that the Empire had kept feeding since the fall of the Republic. But there was a spark of hope, in the first seconds of the bombardment, he noticed through the canopy of the deck that three Star Destroyers had not obeyed the orders, one of them was the _Tenacious._ And that some TIE Fighters had left their hangar bay. This time, Teron felt that his luck would not last for long. He heard footsteps behind him, he didn’t turn around, he already knew what the Captain would ask.

- _Commander ? What do we do now ?_


	20. No turning back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cal and the rest of his crew along with Master K'Kruhk finally prepare to leave Arkinnea and start their mission on Kashyyyk.  
> Meanwhile, the Wookiees' homeworld suffers as a punishment for Cal's and Trilla's actions. Yet, the Imperials there who refuse to follow such orders have been marked for termination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter of the fic, no more than three chapters left I think.  
> I hope you'll enjoy this one, I thank you all for the reading, support and comments, it means a lot. 
> 
> Have fun and take care of you !

**Chapter 20/** **No turning back**

Being knighted was not what Cal expected by coming to Arkinnea. However, his joy and pride were genuine. Glad to belong once again to the Order he had always wished to be a major part of. Now, as a new Jedi Knight, the weight of duty on his shoulders seemed to be natural, as if he had always been meant to become one of them. Judging by the events since Bracca, his life had become a learning curve more than a linear line, yet if every choice he had made had led to this moment, it was worth it in the end, regardless of the obstacles.

As a Padawan, before the Purge, he used to wonder a lot about the best way to please his Master and made him proud of his clumsy yet motivated Apprentice. The files provided by Trilla on Bogano showed him how the Jedi cared for him and only sought to challenge him in order to fully exploit his potential. A lack of confidence didn’t suit a proper Jedi, doubting oneself was a flaw, humility was important, yet lucidity, awareness and determination remained major assetsfor a Jedi Knight.

At this point, his greatest weakness and strength at the same time were certainly his feelings for her. However much he wanted a future among the Jedi with her by his side, his intuition pushed him towards the same goal : go to Kashyyyk and put an end to the Empire’s dark deeds on this planet. K’Kruhk agreed to leave as soon as possible, they also had to get back to Dathomir in order to collect the shuttle they had left there before opening the Vault on Bogano. K’Kruhk suggested to split up the team, Cal, Trilla and BD-1 aboard the TIE Reaper, Merrin and K’Kruhk aboard the shuttle.

The main idea remained pretty simple, yet risky. If the Jedi’s intuition was right, the Empire would strike the planet from its orbit. As soon as their Jedi team would arrive, it would stop. The Inquisitors or Vader would face them personally to collect the Holocron on the ground. Cal and Trilla were expected, not Merrin. K’Kruhk was a most likely target if the two former Inquisitors had met him in his refuge and if the Empire had found a connection between Teron and him.

Yet, the Empire didn’t know for sure whether or not Cal and Trilla had gathered with other Jedi. The odds were pretty bad for both sides, the Empire’s and the Jedi’s. The next part of the plan was to exploit the instability that the Empire’s order may have triggered among its troops and see if the Partisans might provide another distraction to help them to get to the surface in a relative safety.

Therefore, as they left the chamber, Cal’s priority was to talk to Trilla and inform her of the plan. Cal and K’Kruhk walked down the stairs and watched the Jedi Padawans near the barn, monitored by BD-1 and Merrin. The absence of Chase Piru and Trilla caught Cal’s attention, when he tried to reach her through the Force, he felt a new kind of purpose, relief and lightness in her. She dispelled his doubts and reassured him, she was fine, more than she expected.

The Padawans dutifully welcomed them, telling them that the training with Master Piru had been as usual, interesting and useful, that they wanted to use their new guests’ ship and get their crystals on Ilum to build their lightsabers, and that the Nightsister’s spells were a curious approach of the Force. Cal felt some warmth inwardly to see that those teenagers, a few years younger than him, who had been through the same misery and traumatic experience as him, had been able to find such a quiet and peaceful place, to remain together no matter what the risks and had eventually prevailed. He had to succeed, for them and for their future, not only his own.

A few minutes later, as the Zabrak Padawan Jiro casually asked him why both Trilla and him carried a double-bladed lightsaber and if he would be kind enough to let them try it, Cal was glad that Master K’Kruhk intervened to tell the Padawans that they were talking to a Jedi Knight, therefore they should show him proper respect. Even a Knight had to be called Master. The fact that both Chase and Trilla arrived at this time from behind them, hearing what the Whiphid had just said was enough to unsettle Cal’s confidence. He wanted to tell them, to tell her himself about the news.

- _It’s_ _Master Kestis then ?_ Trilla ironically asked, though he knew her too well, he couldn’t misunderstand the teasing and the quiet congratulations in her voice. Chase was more expressive, her wide smile and vigorous nod approved the Master’s decision :

- _That’s a great news ! I’m sure you’ll be an awesome teacher,_ _congratulations Cal ! Besides,_ _I really need help to oversee these stubborn and impatient troublemakers !_ The young woman stated while teasing the eight students around them who feinted to be hurt by her comment.

_-Boop-Boop !_ BD chirped and jumped on Cal’s shoulder to congratulate him too, he said that now he could literally call Cal a Master. He couldn’t help smiling and turned to look at Trilla who returned the smile. He didn’t resist the little joke as she wasn’t upset by learning the news this way.

- _You’d better catch up now._

_-Such impatience for a Knight. I d_ _o not_ _w_ _ish_ _to be a third wheel at the moment._ _However,_ _I’m sure it’ll happen in time,_ _Master._ Trilla’s head slightly bowed, and her voice changed to show her sarcasm and caring tone at the same time. The Mon Calamari Onkya asked Master K’Kruhk if Trilla’s age was a reason why she could now be cheeky like this with a Jedi Knight and not them. The inquiry amused the Jedi Master who managed to repress his laugh, he seriously retorted that she would become a Knight in due time indeed and surely before them, so they should all start to prepare to get used to it.

- _What is the difference between a Jedi Knight and a Master ?_ Merrin questioned, frowning and looking at them all. _Why do you call a Knight a Master if he is not a Master ?_

K’Kruhk chuckled at the question, as well as some Padawans, though he answered her question anyway.

- _There is at least one of us here whose attention remains sharp. A Padawan becomes a Jedi Knight after passing the trials or showing a display of great skills that_ _makes_ _him or her worthy of becoming a_ _true_ _member of the Order as a_ _Jedi_ _Knight._ K’Kruhk moved behind Cal and placed his two thick hands on his shoulders, making BD jump off to find some saftey among the Padawans. _I believe that the Jedi Kestis_ _has_ _shown such abilities in his quest_ _so far._ _He deserved it._ His eyes suddenly moved to Trilla. _As you w_ _ill_ _s_ _oon_ _Trilla Suduri._

Cal almost expected her to say something sarcastic, to deny it, but only her small grin vanished, she barely nodded to acknowledge his words. Cal couldn’t help smiling and looking at her, at this moment, he had the impression to see her as the one she could have been had the Purge not occured, as she could be as a Jedi. Though his thoughts were interrupted by the Whiphid once more as he kept talking to Merrin.

- _...but a Master remains wiser and more experienced than a Knight._ _Usually, it takes a few decades before becoming a Jedi Master._ _As a Master, I can tell you that a Jedi life is a perpetual training and apprenticeship. Both Knights and Masters can train a Padawan, both the teacher and the learner can actually learn from each other. Passing the trials is a step towards another path of the journey, not the end._

Merrin considered the words while looking at the green eyes of the Whiphid, she gave a quick look at Cal and Trilla and added :

- _Like a path forward ?_

- _Now you speak like a Jedi little one._ The Jedi Master laughed and gave a glance at Cal. _I suppose you have an explanation for this Jedi Kestis ?_

Cal’s face slightly flushed, he sheepishly answered a _Probably,_ but Trilla whispered to his ear :

- _Don’t get dellusions of grandeur, Master._ _You have yet much to learn._

K’Kruhk didn’t hide his pleasure to see that the presences he had felt in the Force days ago had finally brought them more than he expected. He had wondered a lot about this omen, what they would bring to them, would they catch attention ? Would the Empire find them ? Would they be foes or allies ? They had brought him another reason to build a future for the Jedi Order and its members, a purpose worth fighting for. A proof that the Order’s new dimension would prevail in time. By trusting in the Force, the reward had been the best he could have dreamed of in these dark times. So when he said the next sentence, he did what he had to do as a Jedi Master, he remained lucid and focused on the task at hand, in order to protect their future.

- _I don’t want to ruin the moment, but we have a mission. It’s time for me to leave you for a while Padawans. You will stay here under the responsibility of Master Piru._

The shock and surprise on the faces of the eight teenagers were obvious, their emotions could easily be felt throught the Force, disappointment, frustration, fear, impatience, resolution, but also loyalty and courage. They all started to speak at the same time.

_-What ? Why ? Where are you going Master ? Don’t leave us ! We need you here ! We should come too !_

_-_ _Q_ _uiet_ _!_ Chase Piru demanded, her voice was even, yet firm. The silence came back at once, they all obeyed her order but stared at the Whiphid.

- _The_ _se_ _two young Jedi who have come to us a_ _long with_ _our Nightsister friend have delivered a Jedi Holocron c_ _ontaining_ _a list of Force-sensitive children. The Empire has been looking for it for a while now._ _As_ _our Jedi friend_ _s_ _have been faster than them to recover it and bring it to safety here, the planet of the Wookiees, Kashyyyk, is_ _now_ _in great danger. Our old friend, Teron is there. We need to help him and protect this world._

Cal slightly winced at the summary, it was true, from a certain point of view. The Padawans were not exactly aware of Cal’s and Trilla’s past. Merrin had surely told them a part of the story already, and more details only to Chase Piru. Therefore, the Padawans thought they were Jedi and had never been in the ranks of the Empire. Though their idealism would surely make them more willing to worship them as heroes who had rejected the Dark Side rather than traitors or wounded beings anyway, even if they learned the truth.

- _Master, with all due respect, are you sure we can’t provide any help ?_ The Twi’Lek Seddwia asked, hoping to be part of this Jedi mission, but K’Kruhk replied before Chase may have time to chide her.

- _No Padawan. You are the future of our Order._ _Just as_ _the names on that list_ _are._ _Most_ _of them will be_ _with us_ _one day,_ _at least I hope_ _. B_ _ut for now, you_ _are the next generation of Jedi, all of you. If something must happen, the galaxy needs you alive. You are not expendable._

_-You neither Master. None of you._ Kennan Taanzer stated with resolution. _You said yourself that Jedi needed to stick together._

_-You have_ _neither_ _the training_ _nor the skills_ _to fight the Empire for now Padawans, you will be easily killed, or worse, captured. That’s the last thing we want. Your place is here, in safety. You must live to fight another day. If you are lucky, this day will never happen._ Trilla suddenly said, the Padawans didn’t truly understand the implicit meaning of her words, but the determination in her voice, the look on her face, as well as the exchanged glares between Cal, Merrin, Chase and K’Kruhk were enough to convince them that arguing would be pointless.

- _We shall leave_ _before the end of the day_ _, let’s pack what we need. Padawans, prepare your meal for tonight. I trust you to cook the soup properly._ The Jedi Master finally declared to end this conversation.

_-THE soup Master ?_ Genel, a Duros Padawan repeated, then his smile indicated he had understood his Master’s demand, the Padawans left them alone and headed towards the main doors of the Temple, chatting loudly and preparing themselves for their next assignment.

Chase Piru faced her Master and the rest of Cal’s crew, the disappointment on her face was now visible, she didn’t want them to leave. Well aware of the risk they would face by exposing themselves, though she understood why they had to do it.

- _I won’t fail you here Master. Please, be careful, all of you._ There was some sadness in her voice, but she did her best to conceal her fear and show some optimism.

- _I trust you enough to be sure that everything will be fine here Chase, they need you more than you know. You are their true guardian, more than I will ever be. Do not doubt yourself._

_-_ _I will keep that in mind Master._ She greeted them one last time and as she was about to retreat, she gave a last look at Trilla who simply nodded. Cal noticed it, slightly frowned and wondered what was the meaning of this, what they may have both been talking about before joining them near the barn. Then she left them, the sun started to set, only a dozen of Yunu was still working in the nearby fields, collecting some cereals and plowing the soil.

- _I’ll prepare the ship for take off. Come Merrin._ _You too BD-1._ _I need to tell you something._ Trilla told the Nightsister and the droid, leaving Cal and K’Kruhk alone, the smile on the Whiphid’s face suggested that he appreciated the new mindset of the young woman. Cal gave an interrogating gaze at the Jedi but he simply showed another door near the main entrance of the Temple.

_-You are not coming a_ _long_ _Cal ?_ Merrin said, looking suspiciously at the Jedi Master and Trilla, wondering why she was not told right now about the details of their plan.

- _I’ll brief you all when we’ll be in hyperspace Nightsister Merrin._ _I need to review something with Cal._

- _Master ?_ Cal asked, but the Whiphid simply left and with a swift movement of his hand told Cal to follow him. As Cal gave a look at Merrin, she finally shrugged and boarded the shuttle, Trilla was already on board. BD beeped quizzically though he suggested that Cal should follow Master K’Kruhk to better understand what it was all about, then the droid joined the Nightsister.

As Cal came close to the Jedi Master, he opened a door which led them to the lower levels of the Temple, beneath the surface. It was damp, it smelled a bit rancid, but overall, the area was rather clean. Cal immediately felt that this place was used by Jedi millennia ago. Why it had remained rather intact was a mystery. The Jedi had abandoned this place long ago, during the time of the Old Republic. K’Kruhk remained quiet and ignited his lightsaber to provide some light. As they walked for a few minutes in the tunnel, they eventually reached a stalemate. He placed his palm on the wall and muttered something, Cal heard a noise, some blue sparks appeared, like a crackling fire, but soft and warm. A large circular room appeared beyond the wall which was now transparent. The Whiphid deactivated his lightsaber, only the items in the room cast enough light to see around them.

It looked like a crypt, pillars and a vault gave some solemnity to this place. An altar in the center caught his attention as well as the shelves encircling the chamber. The light glow of crystals in an opened chest was mesmerizing. He saw several Holocrons, lightsaber parts on a workbench, similar statues to the ones he had seen on Coruscant, in the Temple precinct and in its halls and several dusty books.

- _What is this place Master ?_ Cal felt the Force energy surrounded them, the call of the items, the walls, many Jedi had come here once, training and learning the ways of the Force, some Padawans, Knights and Masters alike. It used to be sacred, the residual Force energy was somehow intoxicating.

- _This place, Jedi Kestis, is probably one of the last in this galaxy that the Empire is not aware of. Even the Order had forgotten it_ _long_ _before the Purge_ _._ The look in his eyes also proved that there was more than that. _Your psychometry is a blessing, I believe that here, you will find more knowledge and secrets about the Order_ _than Master Jocasta thought it possible to_ _ever_ _be. Why the Jedi left this T_ _emple_ _...I have no idea. Perhaps during a Great Schism, during the New Sith Wars ? I don’t know. But this is our legacy, and we need someone like you to protect this knowledge_ _and pass on what you will learn._

Cal found this treasure in front of him hard to digest, he suspected that the Light he had felt when he approached the Temple was due mostly to the Jedi who hid there, but the treasures in the crypt were also feeding the energy of the Force, as much as the Force itself impregnated them.

- _You didn’t tell the others about this crypt. Why ?_ The curiosity was genuine, though he suspected that K’Kruhk had already spent many hours or days in this crypt to find out what secrets may be hidden here.

- _Chase Piru knows about it too._ _Knowledge, regardless of the J_ _edi Code_ _, can be more dangerous than ignorance for those who are unprepared to face it. Some of the books are written in an ancient language, not Basic. Though I feel the Light within them, there must be relevant teachings that only someone like you can understand. As for the lightsabers, t_ _he Padawans_ _will have them in time, when they are ready to become Jedi Knights._ _Adegan, Pontite and Mephite crysals are rare, they have to be dealt with carefully. They are not_ _yet_ _ready._ The Whiphid softly replied, he approached the chest, the blue, green, yellow, purple, orange, silver, indigo, cyan and other hues of crystals cast a weird light on his face, they oozed power willing to serve the Light Side of the Force and its users.

_-But you believe I am worthy of such knowledge ?_ Cal asked, approaching him and studying the crystals too. He heard the whispers of the Force in his head, the mantra said by generations of Jedi, _Listen and follow the Light_ _, Peace, Knowledge, Serenity, Harmony, the Force, Ashla,_ _yet_ _Balance._

The hand of the Jedi on his shoulder pulled him out of his contemplation.

- _No Cal. That’s not what I believe. This is what I know. You will help to restore the Order._

Cal eventually slowly nodded, ready to assume the responsibility. He needed to ask another question.

- _You didn’t bring me here only for the crypt Master. The Holocron. Do you want_ _me_ _to place it on a shelf and we collect another one, a less...important one ? You said something about a way to save the knowledge within it._

_-Let the Force guide you Cal._ K’Kruhk said as he took the Holocron on Cal’s belt and placed it in the readhead Jedi’s hands. The device quickly opened to display the same star map. His eyes focused on the stars, the blue layout of the galaxy. _Focus on the core Cal._ K’Kruhk said. His eyes switched to the center of the cube, its different components had moved and were levitating to display the differents locations that Cordova and Jocasta Nu wanted to protect. Though in the center, there was a tiny memory crystal used to empower the Holocron with the Force.

Another Holocron could be built in time. K’Kruhk used the Force to summon a green crystal from the chest, as it slowly approached the center of the Polyhedron, the crystal overlapped the original one which simply left its place, the star map vanished, yet the Holocron took once more its first shape. K’Kruhk held the memory crystal in his hand and placed it in his pocket.

- _Even if this Holocron is of no use now, the Force lies still within it, its power remains real. By destroying it, the Inquisitors or Vader will fail to tell whether or not we tricked them. By cutting through its structure with a lightsaber, the crystal will die, it will leave a small echo in the Force. This sacrifice is necessary to protect the children._

_-I understand Master. That’s the best choice. The other Holocrons here must be kept in safety. Do you have already opened them all ?_ Cal wondered what they may be about. In the Temple on Coruscant he had never had access to the Holocron Vault where most of the sacred Jedi knowledge was stored. Only Masters could access them, some were even restricted to the Jedi Council only.

- _I have indeed. They are all at least t_ _wo_ _thousand years old, some even older._ _They relate tales of_ _the_ _Jedi History, lessons about Diplomacy,_ _Science, Medicine,_ _Jedi training, Lightsaber sparring. Some are more...complicated, about the lure of the Dark Side, about attachments which will surely interest you. Others deal with the understanding of the Force itself, balance, the dangers of excessive Light and Dark. When we are back from Kashyyyk, if you need my assistance to decipher them, i_ _t’ll be my pleasure to_ _provide you my advice._ Cal watched both amazed and intrigued the Jedi Master. That was something that had always fascinated him to see such beings, impressive warriors, yet capable of being so devoted to the Jedi lore, wishing to study and preserve a knowledge that only an insignificant percentage of beings in this galaxy was aware of.

- _I would be honored, Master._ Cal slightly bowed his head, but the Whiphid gently laughed, he patted him on the shoulder and headed towards the exit. _I didn’t expect less from you Jedi Kestis, come, the galaxy needs us._

As they left the crypt, the wall came back into place, preventing anyone from accessing it. When they reached the surface, it was already night time, though the temperature remained pleasant, nice and refreshing. The Jedi had lighted a fire, the Padawans had placed a cauldron on it and were giving a bowl to all the members of their community. A few Yunu had joined them, the others had left to get back to their home in the forests nearby. Cal noticed that Trilla and Merrin were also sitting with them. A Padawan, Nable if Cal remembered correctly his name, approached to offer them their part. Cal felt the pressure of K’Kruhk’s hand on his back to push him towards them. _Go, you’ll tell me what they think about the taste. I’m curious about it. I’ll give the crystal to Chase for safekeeping._

Cal watched the Whiphid move directly to summon Chase Piru and tell her about the Holocron, away from the rest of the group. He joined Merrin and Trilla, and took the bowl the Padawan offered him too, he thanked him and smelled the soup. It was a broth made of vegetables and meat from beasts hunted by the Yunu in the forest. After he took a sip, Cal thought that it looked as appetizing as the taste was effectively delightful. Judging by their face, neither Trilla nor Merrin seemed to really enjoy it. Trilla finished it though, she commented that there was something special in it, overall it was okay, drinkable, but there was like an aftertaste that was...uncanny. Merrin drank half of the bowl and said that it was insipid. She questioned Nable about the ingredients, saying that the meat should be tastier than that, she suggested that they should cook the meat rare next time.

The Padawan laughed at her comment and replied that Master Zao’s recipe was perfect, if someone didn’t enjoy it as much as they should, then perhaps one should question oneself about the reason.

Cal smiled at the explanation, even more when Merrin stubbornly retorted that she had just questioned the reason. _Meat is meant to be eaten rare, not overcooked or melted like yours._

The Zabrak Jiro approached and winked at Merrin, telling her that she was not a Jedi, so she could not really understand what Nable meant.

- _Did you like it Master Kestis ?_ Onkya asked, joining the conversation, the voice of the Mon Calamari was both cheerful and playful, yet guttural.

- _I guess I do._ Cal said, returning the smile as he finished his bowl. The Twi’Lek Seddwia stepped in and explained that the soup was very nutritious but also influenced by the Force. Master Zao used it as a meal and a remede to heal those in conflict. The closer the Jedi or being was to inner peace and the Light Side, the better the soup would taste.

- _I guess Palpatine should have drunk more than his share of soup then. It would have avoided a lot of trouble..._ Trilla commented, bitterly chuckling.

None of the Younglings laughed at her reply, they lowered their gaze and gathered around the fire, finishing their meal. Cal sat next to Trilla who faked her shame.

- _I’m sorry for my poor humor Master Kestis. It won’t happen again._ As Cal was about to retort something, he stopped when she placed her hand on his, the gentle contact made his stomach twist, her eyes were once more locked onto his own, as hypnotizing as on Bogano or Dathomir. Hopefully, K’Kruhk and Chase Piru came near the fire to put an end to the group’s little talk.

- _It’s late Padawans. Clean up the dishes and_ _next_ _you’re_ _off to bed. Tomorrow you’ll be challenged with telekinesis and meditation. I want you to be_ _fit_ _for_ _training._ Chase demanded, they all replied a _Yes Master…_ Half disappointed to be dismissed and half resigned. They collected the bowls and dishes and headed towards the Temple. Their shadows melted in the darkness of night.

- _Your team is ready to leave Jedi Kestis ?_ K’Kruhk asked Cal, who positively answered and got up, imited by Merrin and Trilla.

- _I’ll take care of the Holocron, do not worry, it’ll be safe. Please, take care of you._ _May the Force be with you._ Chase hugged the Whiphid who gently patted her back. Trilla couldn’t help smiling at the picture, the genuine concern and mutual care, the words of Chase echoed in her mind. _Your place is with us._ The eerie light cast by the fire and the moon evoked something spiritual in her mind, to see such Jedi standing together like a fire in the middle of the darkness. She gave a quick look at Cal who smiled back and said :

- _One last time ?_

_-As long as you don’t get yourself killed,_ _that’s fine by me,_ _Master._

_-Don’t be so cheeky, Padawan._ Cal tried to adopt a sanctimonious voice, making Trilla roll her eyes.

_-Here I thought you were a different Jedi..._

They boarded the shuttle, as they left the Temple, the shape of Chase Piru quickly vanished in the night. Merrin used again her magick to conceal the shuttle and they easily left the atmosphere to jump to hyperspace. K’Kruhk and Cal explained them their plan and idea to split up the team. K’Kruhk didn’t believe that Cal and Trilla would be in danger on the same ship as the Empire wanted them alive, at least for a while, to recover the Holocron. Merrin and K’Kruhk would easily sneak in the Destroyer on which Teron was and rescue him. If the Force was with them, the Imperials may be busy arguing or fighting each other to notice the Nightsister’s and the Jedi’s presence.

Though this was the optimistic version, the Whiphid himself didn’t believe it would happen. The worse part would be if most Imperials obeyed the order, Teron may already be dead by the time of their arrival. Therefore, Merrin’s powers would be the key to protect them and help to find a way out if things got nasty.

- _The situation will quickly be out of control. If we must face the Inquisitors or Vader, our only chance to survive lies in the Shadowlands, where the Partisans are. And believe me, they are keen on shooting on every kind of potential hostile targets._ Trilla firmly stated to inform the Jedi Master that they would have no allies on the ground.

- _Do they know you personally Padawan ? Do they_ _also_ _have a grudge against Jedi ?_ K’Kruhk asked to better understand them. What he heard about Gerrera’s deeds on Onderon during the Clone Wars was just rumors, from since he had never heard anything else.

- _No. But that won’t change anything, their goal is simply to destroy the Empire, they don’t even think about the aftermath. They are too dangerous to risk any sort of alliance. I fought some of them in various locations across the galaxy. They are scum, I mean it._ Cal saw her spite and disdain, he wondered how rebels could really be that bad, especially after weeks alone on Kashyyyk. Their determination was remarkable, most rebels would have given up by now.

- _If we have to rely on them, I hope Cal will be a better diplomat than you are Padawan._ K’Kruhk finally said, teasing her and yet also serious in his comment.

- _Don’t you think it would be worth a try to let me wear again that outfit of yours ? To make me look like an Imperial so I could create a diversion, just in case ? I can disappear at will, almost at will, if I am in danger._ Merrin suggested, believing that the Inquisitor garb could actually provide them some useful help and assistance.

- _Merrin is surely the last kind of person they expect to come to Kashyyyk. If we have to fight our way to find Vader and let him clearly see that the Holocron h_ _as been_ _destroyed, to let them all feel that we have indeed found it and decided to destroy it, Merrin might be a_ _real asset_ _to confuse them and p_ _lay for time._ Cal approved her idea, they needed all the assets they could gather. BD agreed too, he suggested that the security droid left on Dathomir could also be used as Merrin’s own droid, if she played the role of the Hand of the Emperor, a security droid might prove to be useful at her side.

- _The problem remains :_ _how will we_ _escape ? The TIE Reaper has enough fuel for a one-way trip, nothing more. We’ll need at least one shuttle for all of us,_ _yet we_ _won’t land together on the planet. Once Cal and I are on the ground, we won’t have time to wait too long for you to pick us up when we’ll require assistance. Besides, the Empire will surely prevent anyone from leaving the system. If Vader is clever, which is the case, the Executrix will oversee the blockade above Kashyyyk. Tarkin might even be there with him, as they both hunted down Jedi who came there shortly after the end of the Clone Wars. There would be at least two dozens ISD_ _or more_ _…_ Trilla reminded them, worried by the obvious flaws in their plan. They relied too much on if and perhaps, or luck, or the Force, or all of that at the same time.

To be honest, as she had tried to convince them before, the most relevant plan remained simply to give up Kashyyyk. Which was unacceptable for Cal and a proper Jedi. Though now, she admitted that letting the Wookiees die as well as Teron, that was unfair, that bothered her to be guilty and a coward. _Perhaps_ that their crazy so-called plan was so risky that it may eventually work. The Force whispered to her that she had made her choice and that there was no turning back for her now. She looked at the three other people in her crew, somehow motley people though they were worth fighting for. As for fighting, she knew how to do that.

Hours passed before they eventually reached Dathomir, nothing had changed there. It looked as if they had left the day before. K’Kruhk shared his uneasiness about this place, wondering why the Emperor had not yet tried to seize control of this world, considering the current weakness of the remaining Nightsisters and the isolation of the witches, the Emperor could try to establish a stronghold there. To get access to the knowledge in the crashed Jedi ship and seek new secrets of the Dark Side.

They softly landed next to the TIE Reaper, the droid there reacted to the signal Trilla sent and it gave them access aboard. The droid walked down the ramp and boarded quietly the shuttle. Hopefully, BD-1’s hijack on the droid was still working, it didn’t react when he saw the Jedi Master. Instead, it obediently stopped in the cockpit, asking if it may be of any use.

As Cal left the shuttle too, Merrin had stopped to consider the same desolate landscape where they had first met roughly a week ago. She stood proudly with her hands behind her back. Cal gently approached and stopped next to the Nightsister.

- _You’re okay Merrin ? It feels weird to be back here, right ?_ The warm and harsh wind of the day, as well as the heat let Cal dizzy.

- _Yes. It feels strange. I have the impression that I will never see this place_ _again_ _. Or not before a very long time._ Her voice was even, Cal struggled to sense any emotion in it, only her presence in the Force showed her lack of concentration, and sadness. Even if she didn’t want to betray her own thoughts.

- _When everything will calm down, when the Empire is defeated, I give you my word that one day we’ll come back here. If_ _this is what you want._

She slowly turned her head to look at him, her grey strand of hair moved due to the wind, her eyes were barely opened. Cal wondered why the Force had decided to let him befriend two of the girls with the most penetrating look he had ever seen in his life, he had the feeling that Merrin could read through him as if he were an open book now.

- _Maybe. I wonder if Dathomir will change one day. These two planets, Bogano and Arkinnea, I admit that I feel better there than on my own homeworld. More at peace with myself and the others._

As Cal remained quiet, waiting for her to finish or express her thoughts, she turned to face him directly and crossed her arms. A small jolt of electricity hit Cal on the neck, as if a danger was nearby.

- _If you really want to_ _keep your promise to bring me here one day, you have to be alive. To stay alive._ Cal nervously chuckled at her statement, wondering once more what was the hidden message.

- _As far as I’m concerned, I’ve never intended to die recently._

_-I’ve given her my word to watch your back if something goes wrong there. I don’t want anything to happen to you both, so don’t do anything stupid l_ _ike something that_ _Cal Kestis would most likely do._ She gave him an understanding glare and walked away to board the shuttle with Master K’Kruhk. She didn’t give a last look behind at the ruins of the Nightsister’s village, hers. Cal watched her shape vanish inside the shuttle which promptly took off, creating a cloud of dust and wind all around him.

- _Cal ! Come in, we’re leaving._

Trilla was waiting for him near the ramp, arms crossed as usual, BD-1 at her feet, beeping to urge him to hurry. The lower parts of her Jedi garb were moving due to the wind, he noticed that she had put again the arm wraps. Her tone hinted her impatience now. Pondering Merrin’s words in his mind Cal couldn’t help smiling in spite of his sudden doubt. Though she was right, the longer they wasted time here, the harder it would be once on Kashyyyk.

_-Boop-Boo-Boop_ BD jumped on his shoulder, telling him that the time had come for saving the galaxy.

- _That’s surely an overstatement bud, preventing a massacre is rewarding enough._ The way Trilla tilted obediently her head and extended her arm towards the interior of the TIE Reaper made Cal laugh once more, seeing her that docile was so awkward that he couldn’t help it.

- _The galaxy must have changed a lot if the last Jedi Knights have now their private pilot…_ The suave and sarcastic tone of her voice was either a way to ease their temper and to relax before the mission, either a way to remind him that his new rank would not change anything between them. Or both Cal supposed.

As he reached her level, he grabbed her hand, placed the other behind her waist, pulled her into a hug and kissed her on her left cheek. The gentle embrace made her smile and raise her eyebrows, he already expected another sarcasm so he tried to speak faster but it only ended in both of them speaking at the same time.

- _A Jedi Knight shall be an example for the...Padawan…_ Trilla whispered, emphasizing the last word.

_-_ _Don’t._ _BD-1 is watching you know…_ Cal had just said so that the little droid hit again the back of his head with a leg, telling them that they didn’t care about him before so they would most likely not bother about him now. Cal sneered, while moving his head and translating for Trilla who eagerly retorted :

- _Or perhaps you simply enjoy it you little prying, intrusive and indiscreet droid._

_-Boooooop ?_ BD’s eyes considered both of them, he jumped off Cal’s shoulders and stopped at the top of the ramp before looking back at them, he attempted to shrug, which was complicated for a BD unit, and replied a low beep that even Trilla understood. _Perhaps_ _I do_ _._

_-So, where were we ?_ Cal asked while studying her features, how her skin had changed and come back to its natural color, how her eyelids were clear, not as dark as on Zeffo, Ontotho and even Bogano, how her face looked purified, how the corruption had gone, how her green eyes were deep and charming. If Cal let his feelings blind him, he would tell that he felt more pride about her redemption than finding this list of Force-sensitive children.

- _Right about here…_ she answered and kissed him, though this time she simply enjoyed the contact of their lips, she didn’t wish to trigger a reaction like last time. The voice in her head told her that she would have other occasions for that. As she ended the kiss, his smile slowly vanished, half wondering if she should kiss him again or taunt him for his lack of expression, the seriousness of his question surprised her.

- _You told Merrin to look after me on Kashyyyk, if something happened. Did you see anything ? A premonition or a vision ?_ The concern in his voice was sincere, not about him but for her. He removed the hair that fell before her left eye to look at her directly.

- _No. But it doesn’t change anything. This mission remains crazy, illogical… I have to worry about you if you can’t do it yourself._ Her voice was a bit dry, more than she wanted, so she assumed that his attempt at cracking a joke aimed at soothing her, but it didn’t work.

- _You know I can handle myself, right ?_

The snort she made brought him back to reality.

- _Can you afford to take that chance ? You’ve never been to war, a real war Cal. One second you are here, with those you trust and care about, the next second you are dead, or they are dead. You have to remain focused, sharp and ready to move,_ _despite the confusion. You don’t have time_ _to think. The Holocron may be our only chance to reach the surface of Kashyyyk, the Empire may even catch us with a tractor beam before reaching that world. The risks are too high. I just…_ she lowered her eyes to avoid his, to hide the tears that now threatened to fall. Her voice was broken, barely audible, even if they were very close. _I just don’t want to lose you Cal. I know they will use o_ _ur feelings_ _against us. If we get caught, we’re dead._

Cal gulped and with a slight pressure with his thumb, he pressed under her chin to raise her gaze and look at her.

- _I won’t do anything that may jeopardize your safety down there. We’ll face them together. With Merrin and Master K’Kruhk._

She shook her head, tried to regain her composure and added :

- _Keep in mind that we are playing their game, following their rules. Don’t expect a fair fight._ _Win_ _or be killed, this is how it works in the Empire. You saw it on Nur and Ontotho, expect something far worse on Kashyyyk. Besides, with your psychometry, I fear it will probably be...unbearable for you._

Cal hugged her, resting his chin on her shoulder and making her do the same. He whispered to her ear :

- _I won’t fail you, Never._ When he let her go, she saw the resolution in his eyes, it gave her hope, a feeling she had almost forgotten before meeting him. She kissed him one last time as BD-1 came back to chide them, telling that Master K’Kruhk had sent a message to let them know they were waiting for them in orbit of Dathomir, they were about to leave the gravity well of the planet and jump to hyperspace.

They finally boarded the TIE and left the red surface of Dathomir behind them, they joined the shuttle in the middle of the stars and set a course for Kashyyyk. The last trip of this vessel whatever may come to pass. The next second, both ships jumped into the tunnel of hyperspace.

Teron stood in the middle of the bridge of his Star Destroyer, watching the other Destroyers ready to scourge Kashyyyk for nothing save the Empire’s lust for power and control. The other officers in charge of the ISD were not that willing to sacrifice their career or life for something they didn’t even care about. Perhaps some of them felt doubts or remorse, though nothing significant enough to say a word or disobey a direct order. The presence of Lord Vader on the _Executrix_ on the other side of the planet was probably a reason. Only his own ship and Denimoor’s had not started fire. The third vessel had eventually opened fire, not to follow the dynamics but to destroy the turrets of a nearby Destroyer. The TIE Fighters which have left both Star Destroyers also targeted the turrets and cannons of the ISD. Yet, those which already followed the orders also sent several squadrons to destroy the TIEs which had turned against the loyal Imperials.

- _I need an open channel t_ _o contact_ _the rest of the fleet Captain. Now._

_-At once Commander._

Teron almost felt the pressure of the Force on his neck, it became even more threatening when the Captain informed him that someone was jamming their communications. At the same moment, an incoming transmission reached them.

- _It comes from the Executrix, Commander._ A Lieutenant reported behind his console.

Whispers began to spread across the bridge as the Hologram of Darth Vader appeared, Teron had not given the order to accept the call. This time, he didn’t manage to hide the sweat on his forehead.

- _Every single Imperial_ _aboard a Star Destroyer_ _who_ _has disobeyed_ _the previous order will be charged of treason and marked for termination. Every officer in charge of an Imperial Star Destroyer who has disobeyed and refused to bring peace to Kashyyyk is to be executed. Their ship and their crew alike are now the main priority target. Destroy them all and resume the bombardment._

The Hologram had just vanished that Teron yelled at his crew to transfer all power to the deflector shields, to send as much as possible pilots and troopers to the shuttles and TIE fighters, the others had to reach the escape pods and abandon the ship. No one turned against Teron aboard the Imperial vessel, obviously some would have done that had Vader given them a chance, but the Sith didn’t care about their lives if it meant they could weed out the traitors in their ranks.

After all, they all knew that they were expendable for the glory of the Empire. In spite of their training, the Imperials didn’t control their fear and panick, both feelings spread like a virus and everyone began to run towards the doors as several TIE Fighters coming from other Star Destroyers already launched their attack on Teron’s ISD. Their shots cumulated with the impressive firepower of the other Destroyers quickly made the ship crumble. The shields would not last for long. Even if he died, the rest of the Imperials would not forget this day.


	21. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cal and Trilla finally get to Kashyyyk, seeing by themselves what the Empire has done and the consequences of their actions.  
> Meanwhile, the Inquisitors and Vader prepare to catch them whereas Commander Teron and some of his men are stranded on the Wookiees' homeworld.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> Next chapter of the story, the part on Kashyyyk has finally arrived, I hope you'll like it. Have a nice reading and stay safe.

**Chapter 21/ Trapped**

The explosions and shots surrounded them in the darkness of the forest. Several squads of Stormtroopers and Purge Troopers led by the Seventh Sister and the Fifth Brother fought against Partisans and Wookiees in a dark clearing. The Shadowlands had protected them for weeks since their failure to maintain their control over the refinery. In order to survive, they had no choice but to fall back to the heart of Kashyyyk itself. There, the forest gave the rebels enough room for ambushes and traps in order to slaughter as much as possibleImperial forces willing to silence them once and for all.

Vader himself had joined Kashyyyk days ago and seemed logically unpleased by the Imperials’ lack of success. He pressured them to put an end to their uprising. Only when the Inquisitors were gathered at the same place, the Partisans’ guerilla warfare lacked of effect, though their cell was not that easily crushed and destroyed.

Less than a minute ago, the Seventh Sister felt the danger in the Force as they approached the clearing, not because of the local fauna which was nowhere to be seen, but due to the minefield before her troops.

- _T_ _hrow_ _a thermal detonator._ The Mirialan ordered to a nearby Scout Trooper who dutifully obeyed. One second, it was quiet, only the wind and the noises of the forest could be heard, the next second, fire and explosions spread around them, scorching the grass, burning the trees, and revealing the positions of the rebels. Many of them had digged trenches to wait for the Empire, Wookiees had climbed up the Wroshyr Trees to strike from the heights. Not that the explosions made the insurgents move willingly to launch an attack : with the light caused by the fire, the confusion triggered by the detonationsand considering their screams of pain, these factors were more efficient than imperial sensors to detect their position.The two Inquisitors felt the fear and dread that overwhelmed the rebels. Wookiees yelled and jumped off the trees as their fur was on fire, some rebels on the ground were blasted by the explosions or buried alive.

- _Kill them all._ The Fifth Brother calmly told his squads while taking his lightsaber and igniting it. The Seventh Sister did the same thing, and started the slaughter. The mines had just exploded that several thermal detonators were sent towards the trenches, while two Flametroopers hurried to burn the Partisans in their hole. The other troopers shot at the Wookiees and the rebels who tried in vain to escape their fate. The lightsabers cut several limbs and heads, both Inquisitors reveled in the massacre, killing the fools who dared to stand in their way. The intensity of the fight reached its peak fast, but the outcome was obvious, the rebels didn’t stand a chance there. Only a few skirmishes had tried to take on the Empire, they were no match for the Inquisitors.

Quickly, the chaos ceased. Only groans and moans could be heard from the injured Partisans.

- _Secure the area, kill the wounded. No prisoners._ The Seventh Sister coldly informed the Commander behind her. A few rebels were crawling on the floor, half burnt, still struggling to understand what had just happened, one of them even reached his blaster rifle and shot himself in the head before the Imperials could kill him.

The Seventh Sister probed the area and pressed a button on her helmet, revealing her features. The tattoos and yellowish eyes hinted not only her species but the corruption of the Dark Side. She walked near the edge of the trench. Kicking a helmet left by a dead rebel with her boot, she saw a Wookiee trying to shield someone beneath him. She used the Force to lift the creature, she ignored his awful smell, his scream of pain and rage, with a swift stroke of her blade she beheaded him and cast the dead body aside. A female rebel was now exposed.

The woman’s back stood against the wall of the trench, made of earth it had almost collapsed due to the explosions. She seemed to be in her thirties, her dark skin matched her hair, knotted behind her skull. Blood and dirt on her face, she seemed to be injured at her temple. Considering the angle of her legs, both were broken. Yet, she carried a blaster pistol in her hands, and she was aiming at the Inquisitor.

- _Brave. But foolish…_ The Mirialan commented as she easily deflected the shot which hit the woman right in the belly. She let go a muffled groan and her weapon fell on the floor. The Inquisitor turned off her lightsaber, then she used the Force to drag the woman before her, on her knees. Her scream of pain due to her broken legs made the Seventh Sister laugh.

- _Before dying, do something useful. T_ _ell me where_ _is Saw Gerrera ?_ She had killed too many rebels since her arrival on this world, it had become dull by now, though they kept fighting back, even if their struggle was hopeless.

- _I...won’t...tell you...anything…_ The dark-skinned woman managed to utter, blood began to drip from her mouth.

- _Have it your way then._ She replied, using the Force to enter her mind and press it, influence her to give away the location of her leader. The woman began to cry and whisper, because of the pain and the pressure of the Force but she also said a name.

- _Sienna...I’m sorry…_

_-I said : Where. Is. Saw Gerrera !_ The Inquisitor repeated, anger and frustration were audible in her voice, she didn’t turn back when she heard the footsteps of the Fifth Brother nearby. She increased the pressure but the woman only shook crazily and whined. The eyes of the Inquisitor looked closely at her prey, they focused on her hand. _Sienn_ _a_ _. A ring. A husband or a child ?_

_-This is a pretty ring you have, rebel scum._ The Seventh Sister chuckled, she used her lightsaber and cut her hand. The woman yelled and fell head first into the mud before her. The Inquisitor deactivated her weapon, took the ring off the finger from the freshly cut hand. She grabbed the knotted hair behind the rebel’s face, pulling hard to inflict more pain and show her the ring.

- _Tell me where he is, and I’ll give it back to you. Perhaps I might even let you live._ The Seventh Sister expected a scream, crying, protests, threats or anything. Instead, the woman’s eyes focused for a second on her ring, and determination took over. She gathered her last strength to spit on the Inquisitor’s face, a mixture of blood and saliva hit her on her cheek. Her smile vanished and she frowned wickedly. She let go of the rebel and clenched her fist to choke her, she buried her face in the mud and let her die this way, while her other hand held the ring.

- _Then die like the rat you are ._ After less than fifteen seconds, the body no longer moved. She did not even bother giving her a last look, she considered the now quiet clearing, as silent as the dead rebels around them. Only the smell of fire, flesh and ozone disturbed her.

- _Having fun Sister ?_ The sarcastic voice of the Fifth Brother questioned her. She rubbed her face to get rid of the spit.

- _Nothing worth my time._ _The Wookiee’s head might have been a nice trophy, though the smell…_ _Except this I_ _doubt there is anything of value here_ _._ She showed him the ring as if it were a deserved prize.

The Fifth Brother disdainfully snorted before telling her :

- _I’ve received a transmission from the Grand Inquisitor, all teams must get back to the Executrix. Vader has new orders for us._

_-_ _And the rebels ?_ The Fifth Brother knew what she meant, he felt her fear even if she tried to hide it, had they disappointed the Dark Lord so much that their fate had already been decided ? Would they be executed ? Or would they be punished like the Ninth Sister had been after the betrayal of the Second Sister and the Third Brother ? He shook his head and replied :

- _I think it has something to do with...them._

This time, she was the one to shake her head to deny his statement.

- _No way._ _I don’t know him but her…_ _She is not that stupid._ Her eyes suddenly widened in awe and disbelief. _Wait, you think they_ _truly_ _are dumb enough to come here and try to get t_ _hat_ _Holocron before the Empire ?_

The Fifth Brother had no time to reply as the noise of incoming shuttles reached their ears. Two were meant to carry their own troops, while another was a TIE Reaper, meaning that the Ninth Sister was the one to pick them up. The Seventh Sister sighed and shrugged before addressing the Commander who was approaching to receive his orders.

- _Commander, prepare your troops to leave the area. We are done here._

_-Yes Seventh Sister._ The Commander replied before demanding his troops to move on. _Men, gather around me, squads Aurek and Besh in the shuttle on the left, squads Cresh and Dorn on the right. Move !_

As the Imperials boarded their shuttles hovering over the mud and left the area where several dozens of rebels laid dead on the ground, the TIE Reaper landed in the middle of the clearing.

The Ninth Sister quickly appeared as the ramp touched down. The mechanical sounds of her feet matched her hands, but her eyes, that was creepy. Vader had mutilated her to a point that it had become vicious, even for the Empire. She looked like a cyborg, a brutal one. Even her voice had changed, as if her vocal cords had been damaged. None of them had asked her what happened, though as they had seen her in that condition shortly after the events on Ontotho, they assumed it was due to the desertion of the two Inquisitors.

- _Vader is expecting you, we have new orders._ The Dowutin told them without any sort of greeting. Not that she used to be friendly, though since the accident, she had barely spoken to anyone.

- _We ?_ The Fifth Brother asked, implying that the Dowutin might be involved in an assignment, which would be the first time since that fateful day. To be honest, none of them had expected such a thing. After his show in the Dojo, the rest of the Inquisitors were worried that somehow the two Inquisitors may team up against them or try to win the Emperor’s favors, but simply leaving the Empire... That was insane. They had thought they would be tasked to hunt them down, honestly they had been relieved when they had learned that their orders were to get to Kashyyyk.

They had known the Second Sister long enough to realize that they’d better stay away from her than challenging her. Though the Third Brother, Kestis according to the reports, his brutality on Nur had left them puzzled and anxious. The idea to face them both as Inquisitors was dreadful, the idea to fight them as Jedi seemed totally awkward. There was no turning back once an Inquisitor.

- _Board the shuttle and shut up._ The Dowutin simply retorted.

As they left the surface of Kashyyyk and met the rest of the Imperial fleet in orbit, the Ninth Sister, in spite of her blindness, easily led them towards the _Executrix,_ where they were welcomed by Captain Gregg. The officer bowed but went straight to the point :

- _Greetings Inquisitors. I suggest you to follow me to the bridge right away. Your superiors are waiting for you._

_-What’s the point Captain ? What’s happening ?_ The Seventh Sister asked, trying to probe the officer’s mind though he was one of Vader’s protégé, therefore she could not pressure him that much without risking to injure him and pay the price.

- _Lord Vader will explain you. I can’t say anything else._ They quietly followed him to the bridge, ignoring the Imperials who saluted them along the way. The turbolift led them to the bridge level, it suddenly became harder to breathe. Through the Force, they could sense Vader’s anger and impatience, as well as the fear of the Grand Inquisitor. When the doors opened, not a single face turned to welcome them, the crew kept working on their current tasks behind their consoles. Vader was staring at the rest of the fleet on the other side of the glass.

- _By the Force, put away your stupid ring Sister, in your pocket._ The Fifth Brother whispered, fearing the reaction of Vader if he saw her with such a petty jewel. Hopefully, she complied. She also pressed again the button on her helmet to activate the visor, preventing the others to look at her face, therefore hiding her obvious fear.

Even here they could hear his breathing, the Grand Inquisitor eventually turned to face them, the officer next to Vader, Moff Tarkin, seemed to argue with the Sith about something.

-… _like five years ago with Shryne..._

As they reached the Pau’an’s level, they heard it. The entiere fleet started to target the planet, destroying everything that its weaponry may fire at. The Inquisitors held their breath as Vader approached them.

- _The two treasonous Inquisitors will soon be arriving on Kashyyyk with the Holocron. No harm must be done to them. The Emperor needs them alive. Your mission is to locate them and report their position. You will catch their attention and provide a distraction, then I will handle them_ _myself._

The Grand Inquisitor considered the Sith as he gave the Inquisitors their assignment, though as he was not directly involved, he assumed he would monitor the situation from the Star Destroyer. Therefore, he reminded them of a fact :

_-_ _Do not forget what they are capable of, do not underestimate them._

Suddenly, Vader’s breathing seemed even louder, as if he chided the Pau’an for his behavior.

- _Perhaps I was not clear enough. You will join them on the ground, Inquisitor._

The eyes of the leader of the Inquisitor widened then narrowed, angered by being belittled by Vader like that. The Fifth Brother loudly gulped, failing to hide his embarrassment whereas the Ninth Sister remained as neutral as a droid and the Seventh Sister smiled behind her helmet, enjoying to see their superior being bossed around.

- _Lord Vader, I regret to inform you that…_

_-I do not care about your thoughts or plan, you will do as I say_ _and amend your lack of insight_ _._ _None of this would have happened if it wasn’t for you._ _That’s all. You may get to your shuttle now. Wait for my s_ _ignal_ _before departing._ Vader’s tone didn’t suffer from contradiction. In spite of the obvious rage and hatred in the Inquisitor’s eyes, he remained quiet.

As they started to leave they heard Vader order Gregg :

- _Captain, prepare the transmission for the rest of the fleet. It’s time to remind our Empire how we deal with traitors._

The Ninth Sister gave a quick look behind, studying the Sith next to the Moff and the Captain. Wishing to kill them all. Wishing to slaughter Trilla Suduri and her scrap rat. Wishing to kill the other Inquisitors next to her. Masana Tide just wished to die and end this nightmare.

- _You should leave your f_ _ingernails_ _alone. That’s pretty rude to do that when I’_ _m_ _here. I still can’t do it myself._ Cal teased Trilla who was scratching her nails with her thumb, forefinger and middle finger, the noise was not that bothering actually, though Cal had already seen her doing that a couple of times to know that she was fighting back against her own stress. He showed her his two hands whose fingernails were not fully back into place, some red and black marks could still be seen but the pain was gone.

She tensed for a second before her features softened, she sighed and said :

- _Sorry._

Cal slightly winced by hearing her apology, that was not common and her lack of conversation showed her concern regarding the possible outcomes.

- _So let’s check it again. Once we’re out of hyperspace, we try to reach the bottom of the Origin Tree and we wait for Vader there or we climb to the top and still wait anyway ?_ Hopefully, his question succeeded in provoking a reaction. The sarcasm and her haughty voice came back. Cal thought that if she was fine enough to utter sarcasm, she could overcome every challenge she would face.

- _K’Kruhk and you had to find a better plan, you can’t blame a Padawan for this._

_-_ _What can you tell me about the other Inquisitors ? If we face them I’d better be ready._ Cal asked, curious and lucid, still remembering the possibility to be caught alive and brought back to Nur, still remembering the vision on Bogano. _Whatever happens, you’re not alone, n_ _ever forget_ _that._ he said to himself.

She looked through the glass of the TIE for a moment before turning and facing him again.

- _There is not that much to say. You’ve already seen that Dowutin. Dodge, move and hit when you see an opening. It always works. She never learns from her mistakes and relies on her natural strength. Therefore she is vulnerable, you can easily outmatch her. If the Eighth Brother is still on Zeffo, only the Fifth Brother and Seventh Sister will oppose us._ The tone had become severe, memories came back to her mind, the training, the rivalry, the tension, the betrayal… These years as Inquisitors, rejecting their Jedi past and yet forced to deal with it everyday...

- _What are their names ? Have they a particular weakness ?_

The first question made her snort, understanding the meaning, he hoped they could be awakened like her. A part of her wondered if she wished to be the only one saved by Cal, or if she truly believed that the others could not be helped. She ignored it and answered his second question.

- _The Seventh Sister relies on her quickness, she will surely try to confuse us in the middle of a fight. Though her pride can be used against her, her ambition is limitless. Don’t stay close to her, slow her through the Force and she won’t be a problem. The Fifth Brother is...balanced, rather g_ _ifted_ _in a fight. He relies on his strength and his connection to the Force_ _to h_ _andle_ _himself_ _. His weakness lies in his lack of insight, he can’t anticipate his foe’s next movements,_ _especially Force-sensitives_ _. You_ _have the ability to defeat them_ _._

_-Even without the Dark Side ?_ Cal noticed her attempt at reassuring him and avoiding his question, though that aspect of his so-called talents made him wary. The Dark Side had indeed made him stronger momentarily but by relying on the Light Side, he was more predictable, even her had said so. Her eyes narrowed, surprised by the question.

- _Fear, anger, hatred, pain...These emotions give a real power,_ _but_ _the price is your focus_ _and lucidity_ _._ _Channeling the Force through powerful emotions, I can handle it,_ _unlike you._ _Passion feeds one, as one can feed on the passion of others. But this passion can be...easily manipulated. As you found out on Nur and Zeffo. Regardless of your allegiance in the Force, the real strength comes when one is no longer afraid_ _of losing something_ _. It is true for both Force-users_ _of the Dark and Light sides_ _. That’s what Vader told me after I turned, that I had nothing left to lose, so nothing to be worried about. Save my own life, which would make me more efficient and serve the Empire in order to survive._ _Therefore, we are both vulnerable now._

The look on his face made her smile, he looked like the Padawan she had seen in the Archives, his face was attentive and friendly, listening carefully to her words. But it changed swiftly as he asked :

- _So, what about us ?_ _What do you think ?_

_-What do I think of what ?_ She slightly widened her eyes, waiting for him to express his thoughts.

- _I told Master K’Kruhk that I thought you were my greatest strength and weakness. He told me that...somehow I was your...light..._

This time she stared at him and felt some pride and warmth spread in her whole being, flattered by his statement. The sensation quickly vanished when he completed his sentence.

_And that you may fall again to the Dark Side if something happened to me. Do you agree ? Is that why you asked Merrin to look after me ? Not only because you fear to lose me but because of the consequences ?_

Her voice was rather dry when she retorted :

- _Then don’t get yourself killed and we’ll never find out._

_-Trilla, seriously…_ Cal started but she interrupted him with the same passion and anger.

- _What do you want to hear ?_

_-Just your opinion about it, that’s all._ he didn’t like that his tone sounded as an apology.

_-What do you think I would do ? Of course I’d be mad if it happened, if you died. Of couse I would seek revenge and justice. As I know you’d do the same if I were hurt or killed. So that’s it, I know that feelings can be used as a source of power, but I don’t care about that, what matters is that I won’t deny them just to be detached enough if you are injured, or worse._

Her voice broke as Cal digested her reply. Eventually, he told her :

- _Feelings can bring both light and darkness, as the Force iteslf. Depending on how we use them._

_-Here we are again, Master Kestis can’t help being philosophic. Pity BD is_ _resting_ _, surely you’ll need him to record your Holocrons in the future. If you survive,_ _Master_ _._ Emphasizing the last words, she prepared to get up when Cal closed his eyes and calmly said :

- _Trilla. You know...that I love you too._

Resisting the desire to make another sarcastic comment, she replied very seriously :

- _You want to prove it. Stay alive. And when we leave Kashyyyk,_ _just_ _forget your crazy plans for the rest of your life._

Cal opened one eye and saw the lack of emotion on her face, preventing him from probing her.

- _That’s a promise in the long run._ He opened his other eye and raised his eyebrows but she didn’t relax. He rolled his eyes and finally said :

- _Okay...You win._ It took her a long minute before her smile came back and she retorted :

- _I always win eventually, I thought you knew it._ This time Cal couldn’t help laughing, he got up, grasped her hand and pulled her into a hug to ease her temper, she didn’t reject him. A quiet life sounded weird for both of them after what they had been through, Cal realized that both of them had never really talked about real plans for their future, about their hobbies, how they could spend time together and just enjoy it. He thought that she was right, if they wanted to find out, they had to survive. Even if they stayed with the Jedi on Arkinnea, they would have a common future.

- _Do you have ever listened to Sugaan Essena ?_ Cal asked, remembering how he discovered this music and the band on Bracca, how he hated it at first and then how he had become fond of it, somehow he found the the music full of energy, like a source of motivation. He surely struggled to imagine the Inquisitors listen to some music.

They eventually heard the navicomputer inform them that it was time to leave hyperspace. They had just left the usual tunnel of light that they entered into the middle of a battle, the alarm rang loudly. The ship was immediately propelled on the side by a nearby explosion. The danger, the death of many beings around him as well as confusion unbalanced his focus, he couldn’t center himself or feel the Force properly to understand what was happening. BD-1 anxiously beeped while watching the scene displayed before them and anchored himself on Cal’s shoulders.

- _What’s g_ _oing on_ _?_ Cal asked worried, studying the hundreds of TIE Fighters that hunted other TIE Fighters… Several Star Destroyers were targeting other Imperial Star Destroyers. Cal saw hundreds of escape pods that some pilots seemed too eager to destroy before they may enter the atmosphere of the green and blue world of Kashyyyk. A huge detonation blinded them as an ISD was destroyed due to the intensive fire he had received.

- _Sit tight and let me handle this !_ Trilla said behind gritted teeth, hopefully the TIE was swift and reacting, giving them a chance to avoid the confusion. No one seemed to care about them, for now.

- _Where is the shuttle ? Where are Merrin and Master K’Kruhk ?_ Cal closed his eyes to concentrate, to feel their presence, he didn’t succeed but suddenly, someone reached him. Reached _them._

_I’ve been waiting for you._

Cal opened his eyes and heard the small whine that Trilla didn’t manage to conceal, he saw that her hands started to shake. The communications console beeped to inform them that someone wanted to contact them. For a second Cal feared to accept the call but he finally did it and they both heard K’Kruhk’s voice.

- _Are you all right ?_ They could tell that the Whiphid was struggling too to handle the shuttle in the middle of the fratricidal battle.

- _Yes Master ! What about you ? Is Merrin okay ?_ Cal felt his stomach went up and down as Trilla bruskly dove the ship to avoid an incoming missile that destroyed a nearby TIE Fighter, hopefully they didn’t hear any noise out there as space made everything as quiet as death itself. She had turned off the alarm to avoid any distraction.

- _She is fine, though I’m afraid she can’t shield you with her powers in this mess. Get to the surface of this world_ _as fast as you can_ _, we’ll catch up with you. I can’t feel Teron’s presence around here but I need to check further before joining you on the ground._

_-Got it Master, we’re on our way._ Cal replied, trying to sound confident, though fear started to settle in him, the orbit was crowded with Imperials, considering the number of escape pods and the insurgents on the ground, it would be a mess down there too.

- _May the Force be with you. K’Kruhk, out._ The Jedi Master finally said and ended the transmission.

The ship swirled as Trilla attempted to stabilize their trajectory and get them to safety, after dodging some wreckage and scraps, they approached the atmosphere and discovered the scorched surface of Kashyyyk. None of them said a word, only BD beeped quietly to express his sadness, the forests were ablaze, several villages had been destroyed. The sunset made the landscape somehow melancholic. They could see Wookiees near the beaches, fleeing their home, yet trapped near the sea or the ocean. Several TIE Fighters were also patrolling in the skies of Kashyyyk, launching some attacks on different spots. On the scanner they saw a TIE approached them from behind which tried to contact them.

- _We need to jam his communications._ Cal stated with determination.

_-In case you’ve not noticed, I’m busy right now._ Trilla chided him, looking on her scanners the coordinates of the Origin Tree, far to the East.

- _Then we must destroy him before he…_ Cal started to protest but the TIE was joined by several other ships which aimed at the Wookiees on the ground and shot them on sight. Scorching through their flesh, leaving burnt marks on the sand and clouds of smoke.

The voice of an Imperial pilot, not a clone, reached them :

- _Unidentified TIE Reaper, you are in a restricted area, identify yourself or prepare to be apprehended._

_-Send the clearance codes._ Trilla demanded with exasperation. BD beeped simultaneously with Cal, wondering what codes she was talking about.

- _What codes ?_

She sighed and with one hand checked her utility belt and threw a cylinder at Cal who grabbed it.

- _You had the same in your own belt, you didn’t notice them ? Inquisitors’ codes, we can get wherever we want. Almost._

Cal quickly read them and sent the numbers to the TIE which followed them as well as four other ships. As soon as the pilot received the confirmation, he contacted them:

- _My apologies I_ _nquisitor._ _We won’t bother you anymore._ The TIEs left them behind to target another forest or village. Cal felt his frustration and anger increase, by looking at the sky above them, he could see explosions but also several squadrons of Fighters joining those already present on the surface.

- _They know we are here, I can feel them._ _They are coming for us._ _We need to get to that Tree and finish this as soon as we can._ she said with frustration, her intuition told her that they would be alone down there, the Imperials, those who had disobeyed would not help them, and the partisans near that Tree could not be trusted.

_-We can’t let them d_ _estroy Kashyyyk like that_ _without doing anything !_ Cal protested, resisting the desire to punch the panel before him.

- _And do what ? We won’t destroy the fleet alone, even I can’t do that. Our only chance is to find some safety in the Shadowlands_ _to land the TIE_ _, if there is any_ _safe spot_ _left._ _The Destroyers are not shooting, only the TIEs are here to finish the job and prevent us from escaping. Merrin had better be ready to find us at the right time…_

They flew towards the Origin Tree at full power, the thrusters whined as Trilla pushed the TIE Reaper to her limits. The landscape was the same everywhere, fire, ash and smoke destroying the natural forests. As they approached their destination, it was very eerie to see such a massive Tree on fire. It was almost a miracle that the Origin Tree had not collapsed, though the branches and leaves were ablaze, they would never be able to reach the top without being asphyxiated.

- _I have a bad feeling suddenly…_ Cal said, placing his palm against his forehead and closing his eyes, he began to cough.

_-What is it again ? You see som…. Brace yourself !_ Trilla pressed hard against the wheel and switches to dodge but several rockets aimed at them from the ground. One of them destroyed the thrusters and the TIE started to dive toward the dark lake at the bottom of the Origin Tree. BD loudly beeped, anxious to crash and be destroyed. Another rocket seemed to be en route to hit directly the cockpit. Reacting on instinct, Cal used the Force to Force-push and break the canopy, countering the incoming missile. Hopefully, it worked to deflect the rocket but as they crashed into the lake, water poured in very quickly, and they didn’t have any aquata breather.

Cal prepared himself for the shock as they hit the water, hopefully the security belt protected them both from hitting the ceiling or being propelled backwards. Yet, the water immediately overwhelmed them both and flooded the interior of the TIE.

Cal grabbed his lightsaber and ignited it to free himself from the seat, BD used his own light to help them as the darkness of the water prevented them from seeing anything. Cal moved his ligthsaber towards Trilla and saw, that her lightsaber had left her belt. He immediately freed her and tried to pull her away from the TIE which sank into the depths of the lake. Yet, she rejected him and showed the hilt of her weapon that was drifting towards the hold of the TIE. She extended her hand to summon her weapon, but the pressure was too high, the hilt seemed stuck between the pressure of the Force and the water. Cal stopped, trying to summon the Force to pull the hilt too. He almost heard the words of his old Master in his head, _Your lightsaber lies there, out of reach, but you remain connected through the Force. Feel that energy around you._

At this moment, the energy was easily felt, the one from the water, and the Living Force all around them. He closed his eyes, ignoring his lungs which begged for air. Slowly but surely, the hilt finally came to _his_ hand. As he turned to look at Trilla, he saw her discontent so he quickly gave her the hilt back. She ignited it and their blades gave them enough light to see clearly around them. They swam out of the wreckage and tried to reach the surface of the water, when Trilla began to cough and erratically swim, Cal grabbed her right armpit and pulled her up.

Their head had just emerged from the water that laser shots aimed at them, Cal used his lightsaber to clumsily deflect the incoming laser bolts while catching his breath. He heard loud groans in Shyriiwook and Basic.

- _CEASE FIRE ! CEASE FIRE ! There are some Jedi out there !_

Cal looked around him, the dark lake was surrounded by trees everywhere, on the nearby shores he could see several rebels and Wookiees storming out of the forest and staring at them in disbelief and awe. Looking at the sky, Cal saw other TIE Fighters, surely some escape pods had crashed nearby.

- _You okay ?_ Cal asked Trilla, who was catching her breath too, her hair before her eyes and her cough almost made him laugh, but it was not the time for teasing.

- _Me ? Oh great, another easy day_ _in your company, sounds like a dream to me._ she retorted with a faked cheerful tone as her hand removed her hair from her eyes. Cal slightly smiled, so she threw water at his face to make him react.

_What are you waiting for, get to the shore, this is freezing cold !_

They both swam to the shore, some Partisans carefully approached and helped them to get up.

- _Choyyssyk, gather the others and let know Tarfful we have found_ _two_ _Jedi here !_ A female Human rebel with slanting eyes and a scout helmet on her head said, genuinely surprised to see such people like them on Kashyyyk. The Wookiee roared and ran towards the forest with three other Wookiees.

- _You are probably the last people I expected to see on this world Jedi. How’d you get here ? My name’s Mari Kosan by the way._

_-_ _I’m Cal Kestis… We’re here for...Jedi business. Long story._ Cal said, trying to be evasive, cautious about them considering what Trilla had said. She didn’t introduce herself, instead she looked around, mentally counting how many of them might turn against them.

- _I see. We could have used your help down here Jedi, we’ve been here for weeks. The Empire has done terrible things to Kashyyyk, we had to put an end to their tyranny._ Mari told them with confidence, knocking her chest with her fist.

- _S_ _ure_ _, no doubt about that._ Trilla faked to be thoughtful, one finger touching her chin. _Well, no. On second thought,_ _you_ _are n_ _either sinless nor infallible._ _Thanks for destroying our ship by the way._

Mari’s eyebrows raised, she blinked several times before replying carefully :

- _We had no means to know that Jedi were alive. We saw a TIE come fast towards our positions. Shooting you down was the only choice. The Empire is not known for talking, surely you remember that. We all know how your order was brought down._

_-She has a point._ Cal commented and kept talking to prevent Trilla from uttering comments that would make things harder here. _Listen, we are not here to free Kashyyyk, but our mission is important and it may stop the Empire from wreaking more havoc on this world. We need to get as close as possible to the top of the Origin Tree_ _and…_

_-I’ll take you to Saw, I’m sure we can find a compromise and help each other Jedi. Besides, you have nowhere else to go on your own now._ Mari firmly said, trying to convince Cal as he seemed more willing to listen than his friend.

A nearby rebel with a rocket launcher shot at another TIE in the sky which exploded. The rest of his squadron seemed to decide that the location of the rebels was pretty obvious and started to shoot at the lake and the shores.

- _FALL BACK !_ A rebel yelled, and they had no other choice than entering into the forest to find a shelter within.

After a one-hour walk in the forest, they had encountered a few beasts from the local fauna that the Partisans seemed quite capable of dealing with. In the heart of the Shadowlands, Cal understood why this place possessed such a name. Without their lightsabers and the light on the Partisans’ weapons, they would not see anything. Easy preys for starved creatures. Even the soil could be tricky, one of the partisans fell into a hole, only to be immediately attacked by a swarm of flame beetles. Another almost got eaten up by a Slyyyg and a jaw plant, whereas BD stunned a Tach which attempted to kidnap him.

Eventually, they reached an area with several platforms in the heights of the trees, they heard regular shots up there.

- _Executions_ …Cal whispered. His stomach knotted, fearing to find out what had happened.

- _What did you expect Cal ? We must leave,_ _we are wasting our time_ _._ Trilla replied, not as quiet as him, not afraid to hide her contempt for the Partisans. They could hear the groans of the Wookiees, even if Cal was not fluent he could guess they claimed vengeance and revenge for what the Empire had done to their world. They didn’t know of course that those Imperials were the ones who had refused to be involved in the orbital bombardment of their homeworld.

When they reached the top of the makeshift camp. Cal saw thirteen Stormtroopers and Officers lined-up, tied to a post. Dead. The last one didn’t look that old, he was insulting Saw Gerrera for the murders of his comrades, telling him that he was a bastard, a murderer, they were not guilty of anything.

- _An Imperial will always be an Imperial. You chose the wrong side pal._ With that said, Saw used his pistol to shoot him in the head, blasting his face. Had the ropes not preventing the man from moving, he would have collapsed. _Get rid of the bodies, throw them to the pit, the Wyyyschockk will_ _have a free meal and perhaps choke on it._ Several rebels laughed at his comment.

Saw approached them, Cal felt a surge of anger in him, disgust and a need to check the soldiers’ identity. He couldn’t see their faces, they had all been shot at point-blank range, the damage was pretty nasty. Even if they were Imperials, even if they had been involved in other campaigns across the galaxy, Cal thought that they didn’t deserve this fate and that it should have ended otherwise. Many things should have ended otherwise over the last years.

- _So, Jedi aren’t all dead_ _?_ Saw Gerrera asked them with a bit of disdain and doubts. Cal felt the anger and passion that ruled this man, he was not one he could that easily trust, not that he wanted to now.

- _Not all._ Trilla quickly retorted, her scathing and caustic tone was not missed by Saw who looked at her, unimpressed.

- _These men were not guilty, they refused to destroy this world like the others in orbit !_ Cal harshly said as a greeting. _Y_ _ou, leave_ _their bodies !_ He shouted to the rebels who started to drag them away.

- _Saw, let me introduce Cal Kestis, and...his friend. They are Jedi._ Mari Kosan stepped in to soothe the obvious tension.Trilla didn’t say a word, rejecting the desire to cut the throat of that bastard she had fought against for nearly four years. How ironic it was to be here so close of him and to repress that feeling, to avenge those who died because of him and his madness to take down the Empire.

- _Jedi were too soft, that’s why you were killed, that’s why your order was_ _destroyed._ Saw shrugged and almost walked away, ignoring them. He grabbed a blaster rifle and came back to ask another question.

- _Surely you didn’t come to help Jedi ? If you a_ _re_ _h_ _ere_ _to hide, you’ve chosen the wrong planet. There is only war to be waged here. A noble one. Wookiees have been enslaved for too long._

His statement triggered a roar among the Wookiees to support him, making Saw more confident so he kept on challenging Cal and Trilla.

- _You can’t ask the Wookiees to be forgiving. I don’t care if those Imperials scum were guilty or not, they were Imperials. Period. Their Empire has done too much damage to innocent worlds and this galaxy, if you don’t have the guts to do what must be done, I’m afraid you can’t provide any help here Jedi._

Cal really didn’t know what forced him to do it, if it was the arrogance, the raw hatred in Saw’s voice, the fact that he was almost sure that Commander Teron was among these dead men or had already been killed in the forest or in orbit, or if it was due to Trilla’s anger that overlapped with his own, but he abruptly punched Saw’s chin from below, making him stagger backwards. Trilla laughed but some rebels reacted by aiming at them.They both ignited their lightsabers.

A loud roar interrupted them and two Wookiees approached. One wore a helmet and seemed to be the one in charge among his kind. Cal remembered the name Mari had said, as well as the logs from Cordova.

- _Chieftain Tarfful._ Cal said. The rebels lowered their weapons, the Wookiee’s groan hinted his surprise but also his pleasure to see a Jedi. Yet Cal felt that the chief carried a lot of pain and anger within him. He uttered a long speech that Cal didn’t understand, except the global idea. The Wookiee didn’t want to see more Jedi hurt on his world.

- _I’m sorry, I’m not fluent._ Cal apologized, he looked at Trilla who seemed still on edge, ready for anything. But she remained close to him, feeling her shoulder against his own gave him more confidence. They were still wet due to the fall into the lake, but here the temperature was rather hot, the climate was damp in the forest, so the sweat combined to the residual water.

- _Tarfful says he understands that our methods may trouble noble Jedi. But we are at war, the war didn’t end with the fall of the Republic. It’s the same fight, if we want to restore order and bring peace to the galaxy, we must destroy the Empire. To do so, we need Jedi to give us hope._

_-_ _Hope...That’s crap you fools. Don’t you see that you are trapped here ? The Empire will catch you anyway. You’ve already lost. We won’t help you, what we are doing here has nothing to do with your cause Gerrera. You are_ _just_ _a terrorist and an anarchist._ Trilla’s words made the others mutter and whisper between them, some Wookiees roared to disagree with her, but none made a move to oppose them. Only Gerrera approached her and wickedly asked :

- _You speak like an Imperial, Jedi. Who are you ?_

Trilla frowned and Force-pushed him towards the nearby tree trunk. Gerrera hit it hard, groaning, two rebels ran to help him while others raised again their weapons. Tarfful roared even louder and placed himself before Cal and Trilla. Cal got the message this time. _No one touches t_ _he Jedi._

He groaned again to utter something else but only Mari’s translation helped them to understand.

- _Tarfful understands your reluctance. He wants to let you know that no Wookiees will oppose the Jedi here, he is willing to assign some of his warriors to assist you in your quest._ _He has seen too many Jedi die on Kashyyyk, he doesn’t want to see another one._ _No partisans must stand in your way otherwise our alliance will be broken. Tarfful has a particular bond to the Jedi Order and his vow is sacred. More important than..._ Mari frowned, unpleased by what the Wookiee said _than what we’ve done for them._

_-Thanks. But I’m afraid it’s not necessary. We only need to find our path to the Origin Tree. For your own safety, you don’t need to know more._ Cal replied, feeling slightly better, though still cautious as he sensed the hostility grow within the Partisans. They expected the Jedi to support them to fight the Empire, maybe to join their cause.

- _Safety_ … Saw repeated with a sarcastic smile. _You could have helped to free this world and make the galaxy a better place. To make a dream of freedom actually happen._

_-Dream ?_ Trilla scowled, she gathered as much disdain as possible in her voice and she retorted :

 _I’ve learned that sometimes, for the dream to live, the dreamer must die._ Saw didn’t say a thing, he seemed to digest her statement. Finding it rather dark for a Jedi. Too dark. But somehow relevant, even for his cause.

Tarfful roared again and two Wookiees approached Cal and Trilla, including the one who had appeared when Tarfful showed up. He gently roared to ask them to follow them, at least that’s what Cal assumed.

- _Choyyssyk and Chewbacca will help you to get to the Origin Tree Jedi._ Mari Kosan translated, she gave them a look that betrayed her disappointment. She wished things had happened otherwise. But she was tough enough to overcome it.

Cal knew that they were trapped here, they had no way to leave this world. Even if they boarded the shuttle used by Merrin and K’Kruhk, they would not be able to save everyone. And yet, Cal realized he didn’t want to save them, not after what he had seen. Even more if _he_ was there.

_-I need to check something._ Cal suddenly said. He walked towards the dead Imperials, BD beeped to tell Cal he should turn back but he ignored the advice. The Partisans and the Wookiees watched closely. He heard Trilla’s footsteps behind him. As he studied the faces, or what was left, of the Imperials, he almost threw up. The flesh, organs and skull were blasted, some had clearly been beaten up before being executed. _An eye for an eye...in the end the galaxy goes blind, darkness only fuels darkness._ He stopped before an officer, his cap was at his feet. He studied his badge, he used to be a Commander, roughly Teron’s size. As he was about to take the cap in his hand, it was summoned through the Force right into Trilla’s hands.

- _You don’t need more pain Cal._ Trilla looked into the cap, the inner part showed the identity of each Imperial officer who wore this distinctive sign of belonging to the Officers of the Galactic Empire. She gulped and looked at Cal who lowered his gaze, she saw tears in the corner of his eyes. He shook his head and gave a last look at the others Imperials. Then he walked away to follow the two Wookiees.

Trilla let the cap fall to the ground and followed him. Only when her gaze met Gerrera’s, she subtly used the Force to choke him for a couple of seconds, rejecting the desire to end his life right now. _This is not fair._ She had warned Cal. _The galaxy has changed, don’t expect a fair fight. Kill or be killed._ Teron had tried to be fair. The Empire wanted to punish him for that. The Partisans punished him for being an Imperial. In both cases, the outcome was the same.

The Wookiees led them through narrow and dark paths in the heart of the forest. The noises of creatures all around them made them uneasy, but somehow the Wookiees knew how to avoid danger. They had probably spent years hunting in the Shadowlands to know how to remain out of reach of the predators, how to be the hunter instead of the prey. The Wookiees roared, sometimes low, sometimes very loudly as if they wanted to deter a creature to approach. Unfortunately, they couldn’t speak with them as they didn’t understand Shyriiwook.

They eventually reached a clearing which was not as dark as the rest of the forest around them, they saw huge branches and roots, meaning they were not that far from the Origin Tree. Lianas around them suggested that they should climb to reach the upper level of the Tree. When the Wookiee grabbed them and started their ascension, Cal also took one. He immediately felt the echoes of thousands of Wookiees who had used them before.

- _This is...like a ritual. An important part of the path for the Wookiee, to grow up and become an adult. To conquer the Shadowlands and survive._

Overhead, they could hear the TIEs and the fire that crackled against the wood. Though the TIEs seemed to have stopped their endless onslaught on the planet. Which implied that Vader had surely moved his pawns to the next level of his plan. Their comlink didn’t work here to contact K’Kruhk, they felt that Merrin and him were safe for now, but surely they had no clues about their position.

- _You’re ready Cal ?_ Trilla asked, placing her hand on his arm and studying his features as if she had never seen him before. Cal felt the adrenaline start to spread within him, not because of fear or their proximity, it was a warning of the Force itself to tell him to _be_ ready. He checked his belt, the Holocron was still there, waiting to be destroyed.

- _Yeah. It’s time._ Cal nodded to look more confident and he grabbed the liana to climb and follow the Wookiees who were pretty fast. Trilla took another and followed them. Cal was used to climbing, his years as a rigger had taught him the proper method to climb fast thanks to his arms, Trilla lacked of practice but by using her feet to find a balance with her arms, she managed to keep up the pace. After long minutes of ascension, only bothered by some Tach on branches, they reached the lower levels of the Origin Tree.

- _We’ll be able to find our own way for the next part, thanks for your help._ Cal gratefully said to the two Wookiees. The one with the crossbow loudly roared and hugged Cal, wishing him good luck. He assumed his ribs and bones would break considering the strength of the Wookiee, but the contact made him feel a familiar presence and hear the words. He said them aloud without noticing. _Goodbye Chewbacca._ Making the Wookiee chuckle and approached Trilla to hug her too, in the Wookiee’s culture it was a real proof of caring and respect, and a compliment too. Though Trilla’s face was priceless, half shocked and half embarrassed, she didn’t say a word, only gave a nod to accept the Wookiee’s behavior.

They approached the edge of the large branch to see that the Wookiees were already half way down, they had been pretty slow to climb only to keep an eye on the two Jedi. Cal understood why the Empire struggled that much to hunt down the Wookiees there, they were in their own environment, they knew the forest, it was a game following their own rules, not the Empire’s.

After an hour of walk and ascension, they reached another large branch that spread in different directions, all of them led to the upper level. The Tree looked alive, the Force was strong there, they could feel it. The wind and the fire in the middle of the night made this journey really eerie and unique. Only when they jumped to land on another massive branch of the Tree, they felt their presence and saw their shapes.

Roughly two hundred meters above their position. Four dark figures were staring at them. They all jumped and landed all around them, BD beeped to express his fear and resolution to fight. Both Cal and Trilla immediately ignited their lightsabers, quiet, back to back. Cal saw the Grand Inquisitor and the Seventh Sister, Trilla faced the Fifth Brother and the Ninth Sister. The four Inquisitors all ignited their red lightsabers and took their stance, ready for the confrontation.

- _Look at you, wearing Jedi robes here… You have failed us Inquisitors. You are a disgrace, and for that, you will pay dearly._ The Grand Inquisitor said with disdain, eager to punish the two Inquisitors who had made him look like a fool in front of the Sith.


	22. Stand together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cal and Trilla face the Inquisitors on Kashyyyk, yet they are outnumbered. Running out of time, they need back up before even more threatening foes join the fray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> Sorry for the delay, I've been pretty busy over the last days. Here is the next chapter of the story. I had to cut it in two, it would have been about fifteen thousand words otherwise... Therefore, you'll have two more chapters before the ending.  
> Take care of you and have a nice reading.

**Chapter 22/** **Stand together**

The contact between them gave him more confidence, her back against his made him think of a pillar he could stand against, ready for anything. His grip on his lightsaber was firm, he stared at his foes, waiting for their move. Though the Inquisitors didn’t launch a ruthless onslaught. Cal guessed they were studying them. He dared a quick look behind to see that the Ninth Sister and the Fifth Brother went back and forth on their sides, as did the Seventh Sister and the Grand Inquisitor before him. In the middle of the night, the fire burning the branches of the Origin Tree granted them a creepy light, magnifying the shadows. The crackling noise of the flamessounded deafening.

Last time Cal saw so many lightsabers at the same time, it was in the training grounds of the Jedi Temple. Twelve blades could be seen. Eight red, two yellow and two viridian blades hummed, waiting for the inevitable fight. The disgust in their former superior’s voice didn’t go unnoticed by Cal and Trilla, as he was assessing their garbs and weapons.

Cal gathered his courage and uttered with defiance :

- _You’ll never get the Holocron,_ _you’ll never find them_ _. You’ve lost._

Their laugh made him shiver, he sensed the frank and honest amusement and disdain within it.

- _He is cute, isn’t he ? I can’t wait to see your face when I am done with you. I like to mark my prey too._ The Seventh Sister taunted and threatened him by aiming at his face with the tip of her blade, though he supposed it was also a challenge to Trilla behind him.Cal wondered how much they knew about them, what they felt. He remembered what Trilla told him before their arrival on Kashyyyk.

- _I admit that I’m disappointed Sister, I used to respect you for your strength. D_ _on’t worry a_ _bout_ _us, we’ll_ _never miss an opportunity to crush a rival,_ _as you used to teach us during our training sessions_ _. Let’s see what pride your f_ _ailure and demise_ _will bring now._ The Fifth Brother added, gritting his teeth, the red blade made the saliva more visible in his mouth, as a hound ready to devour his next meal.

_-You truly believe that this stupid Jedi device will serve the Empire ?_ _Or was it your i_ _dealism_ _that made you think you could change the fate of this pathetic world ?_ The Grand Inquisitor asked, slowly moving towards them. The lower blade pierced the muddy soil at his feet, setting a small fire due to the dead leaves around them.

Cal noticed that the Dowutin remained quiet, though she was surely the one whose presence in the Force was the most threatening, ready to explode, she wanted to kill them both right now, she didn’t care about the Empire’s orders. She was waiting for something, and she didn’t hide it.

- _We can do this Cal. Together, remember._ Trilla quietly said, pressing her back against his, making him feel even more close to her. She prepared herself to jump forward and strike.

As he removed the Holocron from the satchel on his belt, the Seventh Sister pressed a button on her helmet so she could directly look at him. Cal guessed that she was a Mirialan, the traditional tattoos were hard to miss, though she had a couple of others on her face related to the Dark Side. Her eyes reminded him of the exact hue he saw on Zeffo when he destroyed the lens of Trilla’s helmet. Hard to deny how much a color could change someone’s features.

- _Look at this… How kind of you Cal._ Her surprised tone quickly changed. _It_ _must have been a nice change for you little Sister,_ _to find someone like him I mean.._ _._ The Mirialan’s voice was perverted, suave and sardonic, Cal could feel her viciousness, ready to be unleashed upon them. Trilla tensed behind him, she wanted to snap back, to scorn her for her comment, though she managed to keep her balance.

- _The Emperor will be pleased._ _They’ve delivered the Holocron right into our hands… Foolish…_ _Take them alive._ The Grand Inquisitor said and started to run to start the fight.

- _Now !_ Trilla abruptly ordered, she hit the ground with her free hand and launched a Force wave to unbalance the Inquisitors. Cal jumped as high as possible and with a swift stroke of his blade, cut through the surface of the Holocron. A small echo reached him through the Force as the crystal died. The cauterized pieces of the device felt to the ground. Both the Seventh Sister and the Grand Inquisitor jumped to dodge the incoming wave, though Cal felt their sudden anger and surprise in the Force. They didn’t think he would really do such a thing. They both blinked then stared at him.

- _You’ve made a big mistake Jedi._ _It’ll be the hard way for you then._ The Fifth Brother said behind him, Cal didn’t look as he heard the clash of the lightsabers, Trilla was probably already facing him and the Ninth Sister. He prepared himself to jump forward. His plan was to defeat the Seventh Sister first, he knew he would not be able to face her and the Grand Inquisitor at the same time. He needed to get rid of her as fast as possible. He was also well aware of the fact that the Grand Inquisitor would not gently wait for him before striking. Trilla and him would need back up, like Master K’Kruhk, or one of Merrin’s tricks.

As he made his blades swirl as a shield, he heard a scream and loud noises behind. As well as Trilla who uttered his name to warn him. The Force yelled at him, he dodged on his right and fell in the mud. One more second and the Ninth Sister would have tackled him to the ground.

- _A scrap rat in the mud, you fit well down there, you little trash !_ she groaned as her mechanical feet left impressive marks in the soil, her presence had stopped the momemtum of the two other Inquisitors. Her voice was different from the first time he met her on Bracca, she sounded like a droid. Her eyes were red, shiny, artificial. Trilla’s words on Ontotho echoed in his mind. She had paid the price for letting them escape.

Cal almost slipped as he got up, he tried to regain his balance, on his left he could see that Trilla was already intensively fighting with the Fifth Brother. The three of them were more experienced than him, and if they stood together to face him, three against one, he didn’t have the slightest chance to succeed. He could see it. He hated that, because it let fear slowly settle in his mind. If he lost here, they would both lose everything, he would fail her. But he was a Jedi Knight. Master K’Kruhk believed in him. All his friends believed in him.

- _What about for a Jedi ?_ Cal retorted, trying to sound a bit haughty and confident, which was neither the proper Jedi way, nor the truth, but he was not a common Jedi, he had to look tough.

- _H_ _uh_ _...Is there a difference ?_ The Dowutin replied, hatred and bitterness ready to be used as a weapon in order to kill him.

- _He’s mine Sister, you stay out of this._ The Seventh Sister ordered and jumped to strike him down, Cal had just time to dodge and sidestepped before his blade met hers. She was quick indeed, Cal had to center his mind to let the Force flow through him and inform him in anticipation of her moves so he could counter them. Though he didn’t have the upper hand.

- _Don’t overstep your bounds Ninth Sister. We need them alive._ The Grand Inquisitor demanded as she rushed to attack Cal. Yet, the Pau’an turned around and Force jumped to land behind Trilla who had just hit the Fifth Brother right into his left shoulder, Cal heard his groan of pain, but the Inquisitor didn’t give up and kept fighting Trilla. He didn’t need to inform her, she had felt the incoming threat, she suddenly jumped to land behind the Fifth Brother and kicked him in the head, making him fall at the Grand Inquisitor’s feet. Yet he got back up as if nothing happened.

_Focus on yourself Cal._

He raised again his weapon to counter the incoming blows of the two Inquisitors before him, he kept moving to avoid being cornered. As the two Inquisitors landed a simultaneous powerful blow, Cal countered both blades with his, sparks spread everywhere, the pressure was too high for his muscles, only the Force gave him enough power. BD beeped nervously, and recklessly jumped on the Ninth Sister’s head to shock her, destroying her artificial eyes. Her loud scream of pain matched her anger. She broke the contact and stepped back.

- _BD get back here !_ Cal yelled, but with one brutal punch she sent the droid away, he crashed in a heap of dead leaves.

- _I don’t need... t_ _o see..._ _to kill you scum !_ _If_ _I must die here, you’ll die with me !_ The Ninth Sister kicked the Seventh Sister right in the joint of her knee to unbalance her. The impact made her lose her balance, as well as Cal who no longer had a pressure against his blade. He was about to fall onwards when the Ninth Sister Force-pushed him backwards, his back met the mud again, he slided towards the edge of the branch.

As he tried to get up, the Dowutin jumped high to stab him right away. Cal summoned the Force to slow her, gaining some precious seconds to stand up, he took a defensive stance. He moved towards his right so that the edge would not be behind him, but the Seventh Sister was already back, eager to stab him too. Though her anger was not only directed against him.

- _Vader said alive, you brainless creature !_ The Mirialan uttered, furious to see the Dowutin focused on her selfish desire for revenge instead of listening to orders. Either the Dark Side prevented the pain from harming her, either she was pretty tough Cal thought.

He caught his breath and focused on the voice of the Force in his head. _Don’t listen to them, focus on the moment, don’t think, let me guide you._ He closed his eyes, the red blades came from the right and the left, one side aimed at his head while the other wanted to pierce his defenses.

- _Vader can go to hell, just like them,_ _just like you_ _. All of it is his fault !_ The Ninth Sister screamed and landed blow after blow on Cal’s blade. Hopefully he didn’t hear her, the Force was with him, granting him the strength he needed to absorb the impact whereas he countered their attacks. He spinned his blades and moved with precision, jumping, dodging, hitting, the Force fed him to provide the energy he required, it honed his skills.

He was not as brutal as he used to be on Nur, but it was more than enough to survive. Now that the Holocron was destroyed, at least the decoy, they had to find a way to escape. They could not afford to waste much time here. If Vader found them… Cal sensed that the Inquisitors were here only to distract them. Trilla told him it was pointless, but he tried anyway.

- _Listen...You’re just pawns, all the Jedi they captured...You’ll never be free._ _You_ _can_ _still m_ _ake_ _your own_ _choice !_ Cal managed to say as their blades met again, he was worried about BD, the droid had not yet come back, he knew his buddy was not destroyed, yet it was not his kind to stay behind. The Seventh Sister’s twisted smile made him shiver, the Ninth Sister only groaned louder, telling him that she would rip out his eyes, then his tongue. The Mirialan, whispered, but her mouth didn’t move. He heard her in his head.

_Your thoughts betray you. You don’t control your emotions, you’re too loud. You’ll be both punished for your betrayal._

Cal didn’t see a way to break the contact between the lightsabers, as if they were stuck. He focused on the wind, trying to feel the Force and shape powerful gusts of wind in his mind’s eye to push her away, but it didn’t work. She pressed harder on his mind, they both pressed harder with their lightsabers.

_Stupid Jedi, she can’t be trusted, she’s always been the worst of us, she’s just using you. She’ll sell you out in time. You don’t need to die because of her, she’s not worth it._

Suddenly, his muscles began to burn, even with the Force as a fuel. Their raw emotions gave them a momentary power greater than his own, but he also heard the other voice. That cold voice he hoped he would never hear again. _I’ve always been here, within you. You already know how I can help._ _You can crush them here, easily, right now._

No, he couldn’t accept the call, he would betray what he had fought too hard to achieve, he couldn’t give up now. Their eagerness reached him, the blades were closer, slowly but inevitably moving towards his eyes. He couldn’t help groaning to force and resist, he gritted his teeth, pressed harder, and clumsily lost his balance as both the Ninth and Seventh Sister screamed in pain as BD-1 shocked and stunned them with all the power he had left in his battery.

The Mirialan was not as resilient as the Dowutin, she stumbled and dropped her lightsaber, the Dowutin made a few steps backwards to recover, her left hand began to overheat. Cal used this moment of confusion to strike the Seventh Sister in the knees, preventing her from moving. She collapsed and screamed in pain as the laser met her skin. He realized he couldn’t kill her now, not like that. She was defeated, not fairly, but they didn’t offer him a chance to fight properly. Besides, BD was in danger.

The droid was a few meters away from the Ninth Sister who started to run towards him to crush him once and for all. BD yelled and ran in the opposite direction. Cal used the Force to slow the Ninth Sister, it worked but too late. Her mechanical foot hit BD and sent him fly across the wide branch, the droid fell into the void. Cal loudly groaned, feeling the anger settle in his mind.He jumped forward to land a powerful blow, the blade cut directly her hand. She did not even react as the cut was neat and clean, her flesh had not been injured. She recovered from the Force empowered slow-down, and punched him in the face with her overheated hand. It was a miracle that his nose and teeth didn’t break. But he tasted blood, the pain made hissight blurry, it left him confused. He fell on the soil, dizzy. His lightsaber fell to his side. He tried to look around him, to see if somehow BD may be back, to see where Trilla was, but only the Dowutin filled his sight.

- _I’ll kill you here and bring her your head, then I’ll kill her too, you filthy rat !_

Her left hand was large enough to seize his face completely, he felt the heat spread on the skin, it would burn him if he didn’t free himself. He heard loud noises as if shuttles were nearby, as if someone landed on the ground. The last thing he expected happened, a red blade hit the Dowutin in the back. She whined and fell next to Cal, squirming, begging for mercy. He was frozen in place. Fear and ice spread all around him, he sensed the dread in the others, the Inquisitors and Trilla. At least she was alive. But for how long ? Cal tried to see but he only glimpsed shadows. Yet that sound. That breathing sound.

- _So. You are the nuisance responsible for this situation._ That didn’t look good Cal thought, not at all. He felt the familiar and unpleasant of the Dark Side as the Force gripped his neck and lifted him as a ragdoll.

Trilla sensed that Cal was in danger, uneasy about the brutality of the fight, unused to such a duel. Without the power of the Dark Side to boost him, his natural skills were lackluster against two trained Inquisitors. But she could not help him, even if she wanted to. She had her own foes to deal with. The Fifth Brother was already injured, but he kept fighting, only to catch her attention and prevent her from running away or helping Cal. As for the Grand Inquisitor, a part of her would not deny that she had been waiting for a long time for this. Here was her chance to kill him. Whereas another part of her warned her, she could not jeopardize her soul, not now, not after what she had done. She could not betray him.

So she kept fighting, and pressed harder as her blades slashed again and again the four others. Both the Inquisitors coordinated their moves, so she had always one lightsaber coming from behind and in front of her. Without a double-bladed lightsaber, she would surely have been stabbed already. Hopefully, the Fifth Brother’s injury prevented him from using the Force against her, his pain echoed through the Force, she could feel it. He was not as fast as usual.

The look on the Ninth Sister’s face, her hatred and pain had hit her more than expected. But also her resignation, she didn’t expect to survive this fight, she had come only to obey Vader’s orders, and she wanted to make Cal and Trilla pay before dying. Trilla would have killed her first obviously, she would not let anyone slay her willingly. If she killed Tide, Trilla also guessed that it would not only be an act of revenge, but also mercy, paradoxically. Yet when she ran to hurt Cal, fury spread within her, wondering if she was too afraid to face her directly, or if she had guessed her weakness and therefore thought she would hurt her more if she made Cal suffer first, instead of her.

The two Inqusitors aimed at her head, it was too obvious. She didn’t even raise her weapons and prepared to counter at her waist. Her two blades met theirs, sparks burnt their leather outfit as well as her arm wraps. The tip of their lower blades slowly moved towards her knees to incapacitate her. She let the Force spread in every part of her being and turned off her weapon. As her move unbalanced them, she backflipped and used the Force to move faster, sliding on the mud. They both faced her now. Yet the Fifth Brother was right behind the Grand Inquisitor. _Do it._

She didn’t think, she listened to the Force and Force-pushed as hard as possible, she let go a scream to get rid of the excess of energy. Her move propelled the Grand Inquisitor backwards, unbalancing the Fifth Brother who toppled over the edge. His scream vanished after a few seconds. She could feel he was alive, he had fallen to the lower levels of the Tree, or had caught a liana. She didn’t care. All she knew was that the Grand Inquisitor was in front of her, exposed. She felt that Cal was in a relative safety, stressed, but not injured. She didn’t look back, she couldn’t resist the call.

She used the Force and rushed to grab the Inquisitor’s head. _I missed you_ , the voice said. She gritted her teeth, and drained the Force energy from the Pau’an, he dropped his lightsaber, but grabbed her wrist with his two hands. Though he lacked of strength, as she was siphoning his energy. It was wrong, but she felt good. That fight had awakened that thirst for power, she had felt it against Merrin on Dathomir, she had used it even against Cal. She was not weaned.

The Grand Inquisitor might have held back, too bad for him. She kicked him in the chest, his hands found the edge of the branch. His fear reached her, he was about to fall. She saw the void, the gap beneath. The lake was hundreds of meters below, hundreds of branches could provide a landing spot. She didn’t see the Fifth Brother, she didn’t look more than a second. She stared at him with hatred and disdain, and pride, and eagerness. Willing to kill him for what he had done.

- _Wait Suduri, you don’t know what you are doing…_ the Pau’an said, not begging, but expressing his fear. She was proud to imagine that she was the one he feared, the Force, _the Dark Side,_ said the same thing.

- _I think I do. You’ll die here, Grand Inquisitor._ She hardened her grip on the hilt, ready to land the killing blow. But she heard the noise of the engines. She felt their presences, _his…_

_-There are things_ _far_ _worse than death,_ _as an Inquisitor_ _you know that…_ the Grand Inquisitor whispered, he let go and fell. Though she saw that he simply landed far away from the incoming threat. Did he fear his master that much ? Or had he just done his part ? In any case, frustration and anger overwhelmed her, and fear. Seeing him escape her wrath, calling her an Inquisitor... She was cold. An all too familiar path... She looked behind and saw them. The Seventh Sister was crawling on the ground, the Ninth Sister was injured, badly, and Cal was being choked by him. _Vader._

She had thought she would handle it easily, but facing them all, and _him_ here, it was too much. All those years, treated like a piece of junk, always on edge, fearing to be killed or stabbed in the back, always forced to prove herself, she wanted to make them pay. But what would Cal say ? _He will understand._ The voice said, trying to soothe her. To deceive her. She threw her lightsaber towards the Sith, to force him to release Cal. His lightsaber countered the blow and he violently sent Cal through the Force, he landed next to her, rolled on himself, coughing, spitting blood and massaging his neck. _Where is BD-1 ?_ Trilla wondered, though she was more worried about Cal.

She could still feel the anger that burnt within her, about to be replaced by hatred for the Sith. And also deep worriness by seeing Cal in this pitiful position. She helped him to get up with one hand, taking his arm while the other held her lightsaber. Vader had his own lightsaber still alight, though he calmly walked towards them. She had the impression that her brain was being dissected, Vader wanted to understand their thought process, to see by himself their emotions and mindsets.

- _U_ _nexpected_ _._ The Sith Lord finally commented. The shuttles overhead seemed to be here for assistance, though the Sith raised a hand and moved one of his gloved fingers. The shuttles left at once. In the darkness of the night, only the fire and the lightsaber cast enough light to make the Sith visible. Though his breathing sound seemed to surround them, it was oppressive. Trilla noticed that steam came out of her mouth, she could not control her shaking. She wanted to cut him down and run away at the same time. She knew that the Dark Side could seed fear in anyone’s mind, even hers, but how Vader did so easily, she found it both fascinating and dreadful.

- _You could have become much more. Both of you. You’ve deceived even the Emperor. Congratulations Inquisitors._ Vader said, calmly, even if his aura in the Force oozed the usual violence and eagerness of the Dark Side, he was toying with them.

- _We’re no longer Inquisitors, Sith. We’re Jedi, we don’t fear you !_ Cal firmly replied, though his statement was not as true as he wished it to be. He had recovered from the encounter and had summoned his lightsaber to his palm, adding two more yellow blades to this side.

- _No._ Vader only retorted. As if Cal’s words were the dumbest thing he had ever heard. He didn’t move, they heard the groans of the two Inquisitors behind the Sith. Still on the ground.

- _We’re Jedi, we won’t run away from you, you’ve done enough evil to this world, to this galaxy. You…_ Cal’s mouth suddenly shut up, Vader didn’t care about his feeble resistance and senseless opinion.

- _She is not a Jedi. If she is that stupid to believe she is one, then she will learn the truth._ Vader’s fist was clenched, the Ninth Sister was dragged away, lifted as if she were a feather, in spite of her massive body, it looked pretty easy. Vader froze her into place right before Trilla and simply said :

- _Kill her now. I know you want it. Just as much as you want to kill me and leave with him, and live with him._ This time, they both heard the disdain and fury in the Sith’s words.

Cal wanted to move to grab her, to prevent her from doing that, but he couldn’t move, couldn’t speak. He just looked at her, trying to express his thoughts, to reach her through the Force. _Please...Don’t do it. Don’t give in to your anger. She will die soon. Don’t lose yourself._

Trilla felt shame by seeing this look in his eyes, she would betray him by doing that. But she didn’t have a choice, did she ?

She looked down at the Ninth Sister, she was badly injured, her back had been seared by Vader’s blade, her right eye had been take by the Sith, other scars had altered her features, she no longer had proper limbs. She was barely the shadow of her former self, when she was turned. She was no longer Masana Tide, she was nothing, no one. The Dark Side whispered to her to seize this opportunity to get rid of her, of that oaf once and for all. She didn’t deserve to live, she had been a nuisance all her life. But like her, she didn’t have a choice when she was captured. Another voice whispered to her, _end t_ _his_ _nightmare._ She wondered if it was the Light Side, or the Dowutin’s voice which talked to her.

The Inquisitor looked up, even without her eyes, she seemed to see her very clearly. She quietly uttered :

- _Moment of truth… Don’t want your pity... kill me as a warrior, if you have any honor left…_

If she didn’t kill her, Vader would do it. Vader had let her live for a reason Trilla thought. This was a test, where all possible choices were wrong. Sparing her, she would die, Cal and her would be punished and probably killed. Killing her, Vader would be pleased, but she would have betrayed Cal’s trust and failed herself. But by killing her, she could end the sufferings of Masana Tide, deeply buried beneath the shell of the Ninth Sister, as Trilla Suduri had wanted to die on several occasions under the pressure of the Second Sister. Yet, if she spared her, she would also let her former self take over, the pleasure to humiliate one last time the Dowutin, even if she didn’t land the killing blow. The Jedi do not believe in killing their prisoners, no one deserved execution no matter what their crimes, at least that was what the Jedi used to say in the Old Republic. Long ago. She had seen the flaws in that, sometimes it was harder to kill than to spare. But the Sith didn’t believe in mercy, and it would be cruel to let her live, only to die under the wrath of Darth Vader.

 _Do it. Trilla, please don’t… End this. You always have a choice._ The voices were deafening in her mind, she wanted to grab her head and scream. The Ninth Sister was still staring at her, she stared back. And raised her lightsaber. The next second the Dowutin’s head fell off her shoulders. And the body followed, loudly touching the ground.

She felt ice spread in her veins, the shock, sadness, confusion and obvious betrayal in Cal’s voice. Vader was hard to understand, he didn’t let anything filter through his mask. Cal could speak again now. _Trilla… What have you done ? Why ?_ She turned to face him, she wished she had not. His eyes were wide, she could see tears form in the corner of his kind green eyes, but the kind of compassion and affection she used to see were nowhere to be seen now. She felt alone, she feared she had lost him for good.

- _Cal, I…_ But she felt the Force lift her, the next second she collided with the thick tree trunk and fell on the ground, stunned, and soon unconscious.

- _Trilla !_ Cal yelled, his eyes turned and stopped on the Sith, anger and rage settled in his mind, replacing the fear and sense of failure. Vader was responsible for her fall, so he wanted to kill him, to make him pay for what he had done, to the Jedi, to the galaxy, to Kashyyyk, to the Inquisitors, and to Trilla.

- _Your turn. Prove your worth, Jedi._ Vader casually said and another scream was heard as the Sith Lord used the Force to pull hard the Seventh Sister, her injured knees were scorched even further as they left deep marks in the mud. She stopped before Cal, he saw her fear and dread in the eyes, she didn’t want to die.

- _Kill her too. Then I might let you and this traitor live._ Vader demanded. This was just a game for his own pleasure Cal thought, they had already lost, as soon as he had arrived.

- _No ! I won’t play your game, never. I won’t kill her. She is defeated, I won’t give you that pleasure, you monster._ Call replied with confidence, so loud that he surely didn’t display any proper Jedi behavior now. Save his determination to refuse to kill.

_-We shall see._ Vader approached and stopped less than two meters away from Cal. His size was impressive, Cal felt like a kid before a giant. He remembered the report, was that the last thing the Younglings saw in the Jedi Temple ?

- _This Inquisitor deserves to die. As a Jedi, you should be willing to protect the galaxy against people like her._ Vader whispered, the mask amplified his sentences, he was just a machine, and yet so much more.

_-Against people like you ! She used to be a Jedi, you turned her into a monster !_ Cal firmly gripped his lightsaber, ready to counter any blow from the Sith.

- _Ah...Jedi… As you wish._ The Sith summoned the Force to choke the Inquisitor, her body stood before Cal, helpless.

- _Take what lies in her pocket. Or she dies here._ The order was clear in the Sith’s voice, Cal didn’t have a choice, the Seventh Sister would be killed soon enough if he didn’t comply. Her face reddened. And what next ? But what was in her pocket ? Something that would make him see something ? Vader was aware of his psychometry, all the Inquisitors knew about it.

- _It’s time to decide what matters the most, Jedi. Her life, or your pride ?_

Cal gulped, the Seventh Sister was staring at him, her pain reached him, she was begging for him to intervene. He slowly touched her hip and let his fingers searched inside the pocket. The tip of his fingers touched a small item. As if the Force wanted him to see it more clearly, the ring seemed to be stuck on his forefinger.

Cal yelled and fell on his knees. He was in the clearing, smelled the fire, heard the cries, screams and explosions, he felt death takes the Partisans’ life, the Wookiees’ life. He saw a woman, he heard a name, several names...names he had already heard before...Zeffo, Kashyyyk, they were connected. A woman was ruthlessly killed by the Seventh Sister, as others had been before. She apologized for her failure to protect her daughter. For failing her dead husband. For failing to take down the Empire. He opened his eyes, panting, and saw a red blade before his eyes, not Vader’s but the Seventh Sister’s. Vader was still controlling her with the Force.

- _If you are too weak to understand, then you can’t stand in our way._ Vader said. He gently moved his free hand, the Seventh Sister’s wrist moved fast and stabbed him in the belly. He couldn’t help groaning due to the pain, still dizzy after the memory. He lacked of breath, but no organs had been touched. It hurt badly anyway. His eyes stopped on the Seventh Sister’s yellow eyes. He expected to see disdain, scorn and pleasure, after all he had injured her first. But no. He almost saw what he might call, _regret._ Vader moved his hand backwards, the scream of the Inquisitor was pretty loud, she landed near the edge of the wide branch and toppled over it, falling beneath to land who knew where.

- _I wanted to understand. To see how someone like her might have succeeded where I failed. I thought you would provide something I missed. But you are nothing. Just a stupid Jedi too weak to realize what he has to do. In the end, you are responsible for her failure. The weaklings shall serve the worthy, not the opposite._ Vader raised his blade and prepared to strike him down.

In spite of the pain, of his injury, of his confusion, Cal gathered the last strength he had left to say it :

- _I wish Anakin Skywalker had d_ _efeated_ _you in the Temple. You should have died five years ago…_ _He would have saved us.._ As Cal felt the sense of defeat crush him, he gave a last look at Trilla, still unconscious roughly twenty meters away. But the reaction of the Sith, his frustration, anger and disgust surprised him.

- _Pathetic Jedi… This world seems to like the past. I’ve already killed Jedi_ _on Kashyyyk_ _, just like I’m going to end your meaningless life. Seeing their face when they realize their failure, and the Order’s…_ _Mark well and listen Cal Kestis :_ _I am Anakin Skywalker._

Cal swallowed hard, he didn’t even taste the blood in his mouth, he couldn’t believe it. He had the impression that the galaxy crumbled. _It can’t be… Not him. Not after what he did during the Clone Wars._ But he didn’t feel deception in the Sith’s statement, in _Anakin’s._ That meant that the Jedi were not only deceived by the Sith, but also by one of them. As it had happened many times in the Jedi History. One of their champions turned against the Order. But why ? _Why ?_

_-Why did you betray us ? We all wanted to be like you…_ Cal asked, remembering the stories before he became a Padawan, when he heard the news about the war and the prowesses of the Chosen One.

- _For the same reason you will die._ Vader replied, and hit hard with his blade.

Cal didn’t understand. It didn’t make any sense, what reason ? He came here to protect Kashyyyk, the future of the Order, Trilla’s and his own. _Trilla._ She was nearby, Vader would kill her too. She had tapped into the Dark Side here, this fight had brought back her own conflict, her emotions were too hard to control. He couldn’t let her alone, he couldn’t let her fall again, let her down, let her die. She needed him. Even the Jedi said it. _You don’t have much time Cal. I’m still here, waiting for you._ The voice whispered. In spite of his injury, of his doubts and turmoil. He had already rejected it in the past. He could do it again. Not to save his life this time, but hers. He only saw a crimson light, yet he opened the door in time.

It was like being shocked and awakened, everything became clear and easy, as it was on Nur. Vader was more a machine than a man. He saw thousands of shatterpoints in the Sith. He could crush him if he touched him. The time stretched deeply, the blade was slow, very slow. It stopped near his face, almost burning his hair. But Vader didn’t move. He couldn’t. He barely heard his comment but didn’t reply. He wanted, no, he _needed,_ to kill this Sith. This traitor. The only one who had betrayed the Order.

- _Impressive. Most impressive. Perhaps I misjudged you._ Vader turned off his lightsaber but Cal didn’t release the pressure, he sensed the trap, so he pushed hard with the Force. Vader didn’t fall, though he was propelled backwards, his feet traced a ten-meter line in the mud, dirtying his black armor.

- _You do not control your power Kestis. The Dark Side can’t save you here. You will only delay the inevitable. Why fighting ?_ Vader asked, curious to hear the Jedi’s reply.

Cal got up, letting the Force, even its darkest side, feed him. He didn’t feel the wound in his belly. He would surely pay the price later, but not now. He demanded the Force to summon his lightsaber to his hand. He had to do it, for Trilla, for the Jedi, for BD and Merrin, for Kashyyyk and the galaxy.

- _Because no one else will._ Cal retorted and jumped forward. His speed was even greater than on Nur, but Vader countered every blow. Yet he didn’t taunt Cal, he was focused on the Jedi’s attacks to parry them. He had fought better foes in his life, but Cal was a worthy one. Though the Dark Side would not support him for long. When Vader tried to choke Cal through the Force, Cal yelled and produced on instinct a Force-scream that made Vader stagger. Cal hit again the lightsaber then dodged Vader’s parry and kicked him in the hip. He almost touched the Sith’s shoulder but Vader quickly raised his weapon to deflect his thrust. Cal turned around and aimed at Vader’s chestplate, in order to damage his mechanical parts. Vader didn’t move. His palm absorbed the impact. Cal felt a sudden danger. His blade was trapped in Vader’s hand. Tutaminis allowed a Force-user to absorb even a direct lightsaber hit. The energy would not harm him and even prevent the opponent from easily removing his blade. The problem was that Vader’s second hand still held the lightsaber.

- _Nice try. But not_ _good_ _enough._ Vader commented, his breahting became louder than before, Cal almost felt the breath on his skin.

He was about to panick, even the Dark Side yelled at him that he was in danger. The blade would surely cut his throat, but a viridian blade countered the incoming blow and Vader let go. Cal’s lightsaber even scratched Vader’s ribs in the process.

Cal stepped back, feeling his strength giving him up and looked at Trilla who had recovered from the previous impact against the Tree.

- _I won’t let you touch him._ Trilla threatened Vader, letting her emotions boost and hone her skills, she ran towards the Sith, jumped and launched several blows that Vader blocked, yet he didn’t stand his ground. He stepped back. By seeing her alive and fine, Cal felt relief, which offset the effects of the Dark Side, exhaustion overwhelmed him, crushed him and amplified the pain. He trudged in the mud, trying to center himself, but he was cold, too cold.

- _Yes. Give in to your anger. This is who you are._ _You know that you_ _will never be truly one of them. The influence you have on him is not enough to turn him._ Vader provoked her, he finally found a way to stabilize himself and their lightsabers clashed once more, Vader forced her to maintain the contact.

- _I sense great fear in you,_ _your feelings are strong, you fear to lose him_ _. He weakens you, he is dying._ Trilla broke the contact, jumped over Vader, aimed at his mask but he countered her and turned around, his blade met hers again and resumed the clash. The sparks and light were so intense that she could see his eyes through the lenses, she could see the burnt skin behind. Vader was pain, more a Dark Lord of pain than a true Sith.

- _Your fate lies in my hand. Do not make me kill you for nothing. Join me and I’ll let him live._ Vader told her.

_-What ?_ Trilla asked, confused, her anger didn’t diminish, she sensed no deception in the Sith, but he was up to something, it couldn’t be possible. Vader stepped back, Trilla gave a quick look behind. Cal had fallen on one knee a few meters behind, his hand tried to hide the hole in his belly. His pain reached her. But he looked at her with determination, she sensed the turmoil in him, he had tapped into the Dark Side when she was unconscious, the only reason why he was still alive. Why did he do that ?

- _He’s Skywalker ! Can’t trust him !_ Cal managed to utter as loud as possible, he groaned and clumsily got up, but he was barely able to hold his lightsaber now. The yellow light made his face look as white as the snow on Ilum.

Trilla’s mind processed this news quickly. Cal was injured, he couldn’t fight, he needed to get away and heal his wound. She would not defeat Vader. She would not defeat Anakin Skywalker. But Skywalker died in the Temple protecting the Younglings, killed by Vader. Vader was Skywalker. Skywalker _died_ killing the Younglings, Vader took over when he betrayed and killed his fellow Jedi, his siblings. Skywalker was the traitor responsible for all this. He was the one who let Order 66 happen. The one responsible for their life of misery and pain. The one who would deny their right to live. She looked at the Sith in disbelief.

- _You are the only Inquisitor who can help me to overthrow the Emperor. We can end this and bring peace to the galaxy._ Vader said with confidence, turning off his weapon.

Trilla’s eyes widened, he was really Skywalker. But twisted, like the Inquisitors. She sensed his honesty about his wish to kill the Emperor. The mastermind behind all this. But Skywalker had helped him to wipe out the Jedi Order and hunt down or turn the survivors. Like them.

- _You’re a traitor._ Trilla simply said, struggling to handle her hatred for him.

- _Yes. We are alike that way._ Vader retorted, he kept the hilt of his blade in his hand, but didn’t move.

- _I’m not like you, I’ve never been. You betrayed us willingly._ Each word sounded like a whip ready to be used.

- _Us ?_ The sarcasm in his voice only increased her anger.

- _The Jedi. You betrayed all the Jedi who believed in you._ _You let us down._ She didn’t even realize that her right foot stepped forward, that her blade raised and gave a deeper greenish hue to her eyes.

- _You are no Jedi._ Vader stated to undermine the resolution which was slowly growing in her mind.

- _I was a Jedi before being an Inquisitor._ Trilla replied. She sensed Cal’s familiar presence behind her, his shaky hand touched her shoulder to comfort her, to support her. Whereas he was the one who needed help. _You can’t help it Cal..._

- _Then choose who you are now, and face the consequences._ Vader wanted to hear it, to have the evidence so he would have a reason to believe in it. That someone could indeed fall to the Dark Side, seek vengeance and revenge, kill a former master, and yet find some purpose in the aftermath.

Trilla didn’t wait long to comply. She owed it to Cal, to the Jedi on Arkinnea. She was no longer the Padawan she used to be five years ago. She was proud, haughty, arrogant, stronger than before, she had much to learn but she also had a reason to live. Her words came naturally, as an obivous truth.

- _I am a Jedi._

Vader didn’t move for a few seconds, digesting her reply. He tilted his head and looked at them both. Then, he said :

- _So be it. Stand together, die together Jedi._ Vader’s blade came to life again, the tip of the blade scorched the soil at his feet.

- _LORD VADER !_

A voice shouted from everywhere, a weird and deep one.

- _Show yourself._ Vader demanded, looking at the upper levels of the Origin Tree.

Trilla felt lighter, hoping her intuition was right. Cal would have smiled if the pain didn’t prevent him from doing so.

Merrin appeared a few meters away in a green cloud of smoke. Wearing the Inquisitor garb, her face was determined and threatening, harder than the one they saw on Dathomir. The familiar hum of lightsaber reached their ears. Two purple blades added to the eerie light around the area. She walked towards them with confidence.

- _The Emperor will be veeeery unpleased to hear what you’ve done. Too much damage to a world full of resources, killing the workforce for nothing. But most importantly...You have failed to recover the Jedi Holocron. Darth Sidious wants them alive yet you are trying to kill these traitors and to plot against our Master. You dare to disobey a direct order ?_

They sensed the sudden doubt in Vader, he oozed hesitation, wondering what kind of new underlings he was dealing with.

- _Who are you ? A Nightsister ?_ Vader looked at her, judging her garb, her face and stance. He didn’t expect that.

- _I am the Hand of the Emperor. And you are just a pawn. It is time for you to learn that you are also expendable._ _Either I kill you here, either the Emperor will decide of your fate. In any case, these two Jedi come with me to Coruscant._ Merrin stated, trying her best to look haughty, proud and superior to Vader. The latter was suspicious, something in the Force was weird about Merrin. The effect of surprise would not last long.

- _Hold on Cal…_ Trilla whispered to his ear, his breathing became irregular, he had started to spit more blood, she had to place one of her arm under his own to support him. Vader considered them again, then came back to Merrin.

_-I will take my chance witch._ Vader said and threw his lightsaber towards the Nightsister. Merrin clumsily placed her blades before her to counter the blow, but it unbalanced her. Vader quickly guessed that she was not trained in the ways of the Force, she was not used to fighting while wielding a lightsaber. Therefore, she was just a witch. He wondered how they could have found a Nightsister during their journey.

Cal tried to slow Vader through the Force as he attacked Merrin, but without the power of the Dark Side and his lack of focus, he utterly failed. Trilla was about to join the fray when Merrin vanished, using her magick. She stopped before them. Trilla wanted to tell her to take Cal far away from this mess, to get him to safety and heal him. But Vader was already focused on their trio. Neither Cal and Trilla nor Vader felt his presence. K’Kruhk wildly jumped off a branch on the upper level of the Tree. Merrin had surely used her magick to make them climb the Origin Tree and remain unnoticed Trilla assumed.

The Sith didn’t see it coming and raised his lightsaber just in time. The strength of the blow made him stagger backwards, but K’Kruhk was already launching another series of hits. Vader could only retreat. However much he hated that fact, he needed back up. He immediately recognized him, the way he fought, but how intense it was, it puzzled him. First Kestis and Suduri, then K’Kruhk, all of them helped by a Nightsister, a servant of the Dark Side… The Jedi had changed, somehow, he thought that it was a good thing. And that undermined the will of Darth Vader.

_-Get them to the shuttle !_ The Jedi Master ordered, Merrin didn’t let Trilla utter something to protest, the next second, they only saw darkness as she summoned her magick and vanished, taking them away.


	23. Only one way out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our crew has to find a way to get offworld and escape the Empire. If they survive.  
> Stuck between the Imperials and the Partisans, they are on their own to find out the best solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, really sorry for this delay but last week has been really hectic, time flies too fast...  
> Here is the next chapter, next one will be the epilogue I think. A long one probably.
> 
> I hope you're all well, and that you'll enjoy the reading. Take care.

**Chapter 23/** **Only one** **way out**

BD-1 expected the kick. After all, his processor and internal calculator had warned him that the probability existed, roughly a 16.18 % chance of happening by stunning the two Inqusitors. When the Dowutin began running towards him, his calculations quickly increased to reach a probability of 99.91 %. But his only one priority was to protect the two Jedi who had found him on Bogano and had completed the quest of his first Master. According to him, Cal’s chances of survival were extremely low, below 3.25 % without his intervention. By creating this distraction, the probability reached 71.47 %. The odds were acceptable.

When Master Cal failed to stop the Dowutin from hitting him, BD’s internal processor yelled, the probability was 100 %, the impact was imminent. After that, BD’s right leg was broken and fell somewhere, lost forever in Kashyyyk’s forests. The fall was fast, too fast. BD no longer controlled what was happening up there between the two Jedi and the Inqusitors. He resumed his calculations, each new second increased the probability to crash and be terminated.

But Master Cal had upgraded him, adding some thrusters to his legs on Bogano, in Eno Cordova’s old workshop. Yet, with only one leg left, the thruster didn’t allow a predictable trajectory. His internal alarms rang again to warn him of the threats and real danger, he collided with branches, leaves, and lianas, but eventually crashed in the lower levels of the Origin Tree. He had received serious damage, though nothing that would prevent him from assessing his new status and situation.

He was trapped, alone, on Kashyyyk. His two masters were trapped, together, on the same world. But they had come with a weird Nightsister, yet a worthy ally, and a Jedi Master. They were using another shuttle and an Imperial KX droid. BD’s antenna was still in working order. He transmitted an encrypted signal to contact them. Telling them his position and the last coordinates of his two masters. Quickly, the Imperial droid he had overridden reacted, the shuttle was coming.

Waiting for them, BD scanned his surroundings. Beneath him, he saw several spiders, exactly twenty three, twenty two black ones and a massive white one leading the rest to attack several Stormtroopers and Imperials troops who had landed in the vicinity. After a few minutes, BD watched with pleasure as the local fauna overwhelmed the Imperials, but a couple of other shuttles landed to provide back up. At the same moment, those known under the name of the Partisans alongside Wookiees stepped in and ambushed the Imperials, killing the beasts and the troopers alike. Shots, screamed, and fire made BD cautious about the next course of action.

He was in no condition to fight, and those people had already killed Imperials who had refused to obey the Empire’s orders. As a Jedi, Master Cal had been ashamed and angered by their action, especially because a friend of his, Teron had been killed. Therefore BD could not trust them. His memory core had stored the information that the Whiphid Jedi Master known as K’Kruhk didn’t know about the officer’s death, same for Merrin and the droid.

The shuttle suddenly appeared, hovering over the area and the clearings beneath. The Whiphid came, wielding his lightsaber he helped to scatter the remnants of the Imperial forces. BD couldn’t hear what they were saying, his audio sensors were not good enough at this distance. He used the spotlight Master Cal had added on Bogano to catch their attention and be noticed. Trapped on this branch, he couldn’t move. BD assessed that the Nightsister and the security droid were both aboard the shuttle, the probability was 99.99, %.

The Jedi and the Partisans seemed to argue about something, but BD didn’t care at the moment, his new priority was to tell the Jedi Master what his two masters were facing. The Whiphid used the Force to free the little droid, BD landed at the Jedi’s feet. He asked him what had happened to him, noticing the sparks on his frame, his broken limb, the black marks that altered his original colors. Even the Partisans and the Wookiees seemed interested in finding out what had happened to him and the two Jedi they had met earlier. BD whistled and beeped in a hurry to provide the most relevant information first.

No one understood Binary properly, BD was worried, they were running out of time. He looked upwards, towards the top of the Tree. Where his two masters were still fighting for their life. He whined lowly, he wanted to be with them. But this mission was over, he couldn’t help directly. The security droid showed up at the top of the ramp. BD was sure that the Partisans’ reaction was due to the fact they didn’t know that this KX droid was no longer part of the Empire.

Hopefully, Master K’Kruhk managed to calm them down as they raised their weapons to shoot at the droid. The Wookiee’s roar was far too loud, even for BD-1. He feared the entiere Imperial forces would find them down here. It happened again when Merrin joined them, intrigued by the noise and shouts. When they saw her armor, all of them aimed at her. K’Kruhk had to place himself before her and ignite his lightsaber. Once more, he managed to convince them that they were not a threat.

BD tried to join her, but he couldn’t move properly. K’Kruhk and her quickly understood that master Cal and master Trilla were in danger. The security droid translated BD’s story and Merrin put forward to use her magick so K’Kruhk and her would reach the top of the burning Origin Tree in a jiffy.

The Partisans, their leader BD remembered, wanted to bargain his way out of Kashyyyk. The problem was that there was not enough room aboard for all of them. Only a dozen rebels could be evacuated. Some volunteered to stay behind, others were voluntold. BD didn’t like the fact that this man, their ruthless leader, Saw Gerrera he recalled, wanted to leave and continue his own quest. There was a possibility, about 21.87 % that he may be bold enough to use the shuttle and leave without the Jedi and the Nightsister. The probability to get blasted by the Imperial Navy was 100 %. Only Merrin’s powers could provide the shield they needed to evacuate and remain unnoticed.

BD struggled to conceal the truth about the murders and executions of the Imperials by the Partisans. If he told the truth to the Jedi, he would probably not be willing to help the rebels, maybe wanted to make them pay. After all, the Imperial Commander known as Teron had been a friend of Master K’Kruhk. Therefore, BD-1 lied. Against his own programming. To save his two masters. A tacit alliance with the rebels, even extremists, were better than a senseless argument or worse, a fight, that would end up in Cal’s and Trilla’s potential death. The risk was too high in BD’s opinion, or according to his internal processor.

The Partisans agreed to secure the area and wait for the Jedi here. Those who would not leave the planet would keep hiding with the Wookiees, the Partisans would find a way to smuggle them offworld later with another ship when the situation would be back to normal. BD stated he would stay aboard the ship with the KX droid, he would monitor communications. The truth was that he wanted to keep an eye on the rebels. The Jedi finally agreed and left with Merrin to help Cal and Trilla. BD was relieved. And worried when he heard Master K’Kruhk say that he sensed a great darkness, worse than the Dark Side that the Inquisitors oozed or just the aura of common Imperials.

BD told the security droid to place him in the cockpit, so he would be able to stun any bold rebel. He heard one of them tell Saw that they should leave now, the Jedi didn’t do anything to help them after all when they came to the camp. Had the Wookiees not intervened, things would have been out of control. The two Jedi seemed keen on violence yet unable to do what was necessary. But Saw retorted that there was no way to break through the Imperial blockade. When the rebel insisted on the fact that the Jedi would not forgive them about the death of the Imperials, that they would learn the truth, Saw ignored his claims and raised his weapon to threaten the rebel. He said he was the one in charge, the one who knew what was the best option and what was necessary for the cause. He claimed that no one else had the right to decide save him, if they would not listen to him, they would become traitors to the cause and be executed. He surely had a real influence as no one stood up against him. They complied and started to patrol in the area. Others with the help of Wookiees took massive leaves to cover and hide the shuttle.

BD didn’t see a way to improve the probability. He assessed that his masters, with the help of K’Kruhk and Merrin had now a chance of survival above 82%. Yet, that didn’t include the _great darkness_ mentioned by K’Kruhk. As BD didn’t have any reliable information to consider this darkness, he prefered not to dwell on it as he would only be worried, more than he already was. He sadly beeped, blaming himself for his inability to save the day.

K’Kruhk told Merrin to distract the Sith first, they might retreat without fighting if they were lucky, _there is no such things as luck, you old fool_ , the Jedi admonished himself. If the Force wanted them to live another day, they had to escape as soon as possible. But Vader, according to what he knew about him, would not be the kind of Sith to give up. He knew he used to be a Jedi, his lightsaber skills showed great knowledge of Form V, Djem So, physical strength, but he was also a remarkable adept of the Dark Side, his use of the Force was far better than most of the Jedi, yet somehow familiar…

K’Kruhk had not found Teron in orbit, nor on the surface. He feared the worst for his old friend. The three Star Destroyers had been destroyed, Denimoor and Teron might be dead, he had no clues about them, how to help and rescue them. Besides, he knew that his priority was to save Cal Kestis and Trilla Suduri. Yet their inner darkness were easily felt through the Force, to fight the Inquisitors and Vader, they had been forced to tap again into the Dark Side.

Merrin and him appeared on a thick branch, nearly one hundred meters above the one on which a fight was taking place. BD-1 had mentioned four Inquisitors, they were nowhere to be seen, save one Dowutin, dead. Trilla had mentioned a name, Masana Tide. He had not met her before the Purge. She used to be a Padawan, a fallen Padawan used by the Sith, now a dead one.

K’Kruhk shook his head and grabbed the hilt of his lightsaber. Ready to do his duty, to sacrifice himself if need be. This Nightsister would get them out of here, with or without him. They were the future and legacy of the Jedi Order, not him. He watched carefully and emptied his mind, he was still hiding his presence in the Force, so Vader would not feel him.

Merrin surprised the Sith, but her speech and behavior didn’t manage to convince him. He resumed his onslaught and tried to cut them down. So he jumped off the branch and let the Force overwhelm him. The familiar and awful presence of the Dark Side reached him, granting him more strength than he already had, in order to pierce the Sith’s defenses and take the advantage right away.

K’Kruhk had just had time to give one last order to Merrin that the two young Jedi and her were gone. He focused on Vader.

- _You’ve lost Sith. No matter the outcome, you have failed !_ K’Kruhk declared while hitting and slashing with his green blade, Vader countered every blow aiming at his head, sides and legs, yet his surprise was genuine. His breathing noise betrayed his efforts, he struggled to resist the Jedi Master’s moves, far more powerful than both Kestis’ and Suduri’s combined strikes. He turned around, dodged, jumped, pressed hard when the lightsabers locked on each other.

- _You are the one who has lost himself K’Kruhk. I can feel your emotions. Such hatred… What would the Council think of you ? To_ _be_ _like this… As a fallen Jedi._ Vader replied with contempt. The Whiphid kept fighting, he wanted to dispose of the Sith, yet his voice, it sounded familiar. His ear was better than most species, he could hear something familiar. A voice he had not heard for years. His intuition was enough to unbalance him and Vader punched him in the ribs as their lightsabers were still clashing. The Whiphid roared, broke the contact and jumped forward, colliding with Vader and hitting his mask, breaking one lens that revealed a corrupted yellow eye.

- _I_ _know what has to be done._ _I do not fear my emotions, they serve the same cause and purpose I have sworn to protect or die for. The Sith have always failed to destroy the Jedi, we exist and live by the grace of the Force, you can’t win, even if you strike me down. You shall know that death is not the end,_ _traitor_ _._ _You are the fallen Jedi, the one who failed to get back up._ K’Kruhk’s reply hinted his confidence and determination, he believed in what he was doing, the Force boosted him, from the Light and the Dark.

- _How did they meet you ? Why do you want to protect them ?_ _I know they_ _betrayed the Empire before finding you and the Holocron. They are everything the Jedi wished to cast out of the Order._ _What do they mean to you ?_ Vader asked, he didn’t care about the consequences, he would have destroyed the Holocron anyway and found an excuse to convince Sidious that he was not guilty. The Emperor needed him as a Hound to control the Empire and spread fear wherever his Master wished to expand his control over the galaxy, he would not kill his Apprentice. As for the Inquisitors, they had failed to capture the two Jedi whereas they outnumbered the traitors… Their guilt and failure would offset his own. The Emperor was not stupid, he would not kill them, he still needed them, even if he planned to replace them all.

- _You don’t need to know._ K’Kruhk only said, fighting with more precision and brutality than before. Another move scorched Vader’s right hip. The Sith groaned but summoned the Dark Side to increase his speed and strength, his lightsaber clashed once more with the Whiphid’s and aimed at K’Krukh’s tusks. They stopped as their lightsabers were intertwined. They stared at each other. Vader tried to probe his mind, he couldn’t. The focus of the Whiphid was impressive. Many times the Jedi had fought that K’Kruhk had been been killed, each time he had come back stronger than before. This encounter was no exception.

Vader thought about the report he had read. He had to try, to find a new approach.

- _The Younglings. They’re alive._ Vader said that casually, pressing against K’Kruhk’s lightsaber. It only gave him more strength that matched the Jedi’s.

- _You’ve killed enough of them in the Temple._ The Jedi broke the contact once more and Force-pushed Vader, he stumbled backwards and raised his weapon just in time to counter the blow that aimed at his left shoulder. K’Kruhk had noticed the Inquisitor’s hilt on the ground. He summoned it through the Forcein order to severe Vader’s legs. The Sith felt the danger, he tried to choke the Jedi with the intention to jump so the trick would kill K’Kruhk, but the latter seemed to absorb the Force energy from Vader, to regain his stamina. Vader was trapped, he withdrew his lightsaber to counter the incoming two blades, exposing his torso. Instead of stabbing him, K’Kruhk aimed again at his mask, more precisely at his breathing device. Vader could not counter it. He groaned loudly and dropped his hilt.

- _I surrender._ Vader whispered. He had done it on Kessel before, five years ago. The Jedi were too confident and predictable, unwilling to kill a defeated opponent. Those who had not attacked him were foolish, sticking to their dogma and therefore letting him regain his strength. Those who gave in to their anger and wished to strike him down exposed themselves. In any case, they had died, he had prevailed. Today, he would prevail again.

K’Kruhk didn’t take the bait. He considered the Sith, one knee on the ground. His mask exposed one side of his face, his eye, mouth, cheek and nose. The other part still covered the burnt visage. K’Kruhk guessed that he had suffered a lot, the injuries had left scars and marks that even the greatest Jedi Healer would fail to remove. He had been burned alive. Because of the Sith or before he turned ?

- _What was your name ? Your real name,_ _when you were still one of us_ _._ K’Kruhk asked, firmly holding his hilt, ready for anything. Vader’s anger and sense of betrayal reached him, hit him as an obivous truth. The contrast between the surrounding darkness and the fire seemed to fit perfectly the former Jedi that stood before him. He used to have his part of darkness during the war, even before the battle of Geonosis. And yet, even after falling so far, his pride, pain, anger and sorrow could be felt through the Force, if someone knew where to look for them, these emotions could be sensed and defined his identity. However much he would try to deny it, he remained who he used to be. The yellow eye stared at his own green eyes, he said it, with shock, understanding and disbelief at the same time.

- _Skywalker._

The Sith got up, his hilt came to his hand and the red blade came back to life. The breathing noise had vanished. K’Kruhk wondered if he was holding his breath thanks to the Force.

- _Why doing all this Anakin ? Why betraying us ? Why trying to take them alive ?_ K’Kruhk’s confidence had received a serious blow, but his focus was the same. If he had to fight him again, he would not hesitate. Yet he needed to know, why the Chosen One would give up everything he had to become a Sith. Skywalker had always been a particular case in the Order, many worshipped him, others thought he was too reckless, that he considered himself above the rules of the Jedi Code. He was a Jedi anyway, one that the Order was glad to possess in trying times. The war had changed many things, many Jedi. Skywalker was another casualty. But K’Kruhk definitely believed that Skywalker was not turned by Palpatine because of a lust for power, not only at least.

The Sith remained quiet, the eye was still staring at him wickedly, K’Kruhk’s anger diminished, he breathed in and out to calm himself, listening to the Light. Behind the armor, beneath the scorched skin was Anakin Skywalker. Darth Vader was only a shadow, a mask, as a Jedi he had to reach Skywalker, to bring him back. This one had lost himself and needed help to retrieve his senses, even if his crimes had cost the lives of almost ten thousand Jedi.

- _Talk to me Anakin. It’s not too late to let it go. You can help to bring balance to the Force, to defeat the Emperor._ The Whiphid considered turning off his lightsaber, but the risk was too high. He was still unsure of Skywalker’s intention. Besides, if he kept talking, he would give the others enough time to leave Kashyyyk.

- _I know for Arkinnea._ Vader stated, with hatred. K’Kruhk struggled to gulp then understood that his mission was to protect those still on the right path, not to save someone who didn’t want to be saved, even someone like the Chosen One. Because he was not the future of the Jedi. K’Kruhk felt it as well as the fact that Anakin had still a role to play in this struggle against the Empire. Besides, Vader didn’t wish to confess anything to him nor to amend his mistakes. He only wanted clear answers, but answers that would satisfy him only.

- _If you know, why didn’t you come before ?_ The question was genuine, there was no point in denying it. K’Kruhk didn’t understand, if the Empire knew about their hidden Temple, they would have come and captured or killed them quickly. Teron had not betrayed their location, he only informed Cal and Trilla when he was sure of their allegiance.

Vader didn’t reply and attacked him again. He had in fact been informed by Captain Gregg, who was still a Lieutenant at this time, that the _Tenacious_ had been called to provide assistance on Arkinnea. Yet, Teron was the Commander in charge of this world in the aftermath of the Clone Wars whereas Denimoor was only a Captain, both had served under K’Kruhk during the war. Gregg’s insight had made a connection between the two men, this world of refugee and the missing Jedi. Vader had ignored him, focused on other matters like hunting down Dass Jennir. When Gregg had asked Denimoor directly, the officer had obviously denied and dismissed Gregg.

After the desertion of the two Inquisitors, and the discovery of Teron’s involvement or doubts about the Empire, Vader had ordered Gregg to bring him the files personally. No one else had to know about that, not even the Emperor. As Gregg had directly been assigned to Lord Vader, he complied and didn’t spread the rumor. What interested Vader was not to find another nest of Jedi, except if Kenobi was involved, but unfortunately, it was not the case.

What he wanted was to see if other Jedi, similar to the two traitors, keen on listening to their feelings, to their emotions, might live. For, if he failed to kill the Emperor, he needed to know that other would continue the fight in time. He needed to know that another path may exist and that the Jedi Order of yore would never come back.

He didn’t care if a new one would arise, as long as its beliefs were not as flawed as the original one. In his opinion, it was not only the teachings themselves that were the problem, but the members of the order, the rigorists in their practice of the Force and daily life. The reason why he had failed and turned and betrayed everything, including her. The reason why he assumed that only the Dark Side could provide him the answers he needed to save her. He had been deceived by both the Jedi and the Sith in his opinion. Both the Jedi and the Sith were flawed, both needed to see the Force as a whole, to admit their mistakes and start something new. To bring a new order to the galaxy.

The Empire was a momentary solution, not viable in the long run. The three Jedi he had faced today were different. They had all relied on both sides of the Force, all had shown courage and determination to do what they thought was right. They deserved his respect, in spite of his jealousy and hatred, they had earned it.

If they escaped, the Emperor would never be informed about Arkinnea. And as the Holocron was destroyed, no one would have A reason to hunt them down. After all, his Sith Master kept trying to prevent him from wasting too much time on the remaining Jedi survivors. Vader didn’t see a loose end here. Only Gregg, who would be dealt with.

- _You were wrong. The Sith have succeeded in destroying the ideals of the Jedi Order. The old rules are dead. I felt the passion within them, I can feel the same kind of power within you, Master._ Vader commented, though his voice was broken, he struggled to breathe and speak without his mask. The sound was barely audible, only the fine hearing of the Whiphid helped him to understand clearly. His breathing became worse and worse, irregular, Vader was not in condition to fight for a long time, his armor was necessary to survive. Without it, he would surely die, it was only a matter of time.

Suddenly, the sounds of incoming shuttles became louder. Reinforcements had arrived. Vader felt the presences of the Grand Inquisitor aboard a shuttle. They were close, K’Kruhk felt the danger, he looked up, exposing himself. Accepting his incoming death. But Vader would not allow it. He would find a way to belittle the surviving Inquisitors, perhaps the Emperor would accept to let him kill them. He doubted that, but he knew he would not be punished for today.

Vader summoned all the strength he had left and Force-pushed the Whiphid who was propelled hard towards the edge of the branch. Vader could have sworn that he glimpsed a smile on the feral face of the Jedi Master. Then he fell and let the gravity pull him far away from the Sith.

Several Stormtroopers and Death Troopers used ropes to land around the Sith Lord, to secure an area which no longer required such assistance. Vader looked near the thick tree trunk and summoned the fragments of the Jedi Holocron. The Grand Inquisitor jumped off the transport and stopped two meters away from Vader.

- _The Jedi h_ _as_ _escaped ?_

The surprise, wariness and anger could be heard in his question. He didn’t look injured, to Vader’s displeasure.

- _No. Kashyyyk will dispose of h_ _im_ _._ _He has_ _nowhere else to go and hide._ Vader stared at the Pau’an whose eyes suddenly focused on the ground unable to look directly at his Sith Lord. Even injured and exposed, Vader was willing to let his darkest emotions overwhelm him and crush the _Grand_ Inquisitor, he would be no match for him if he decided to start a deadly fight. Vader obviously didn’t mention the intervention of the Nightsister. Though Sidious would need to know about her.

- _Kestis and Suduri ?_

_-They were not worth my time. You failed to recover the Holocron and to prevent its destruction. This failure is yours Inquisitor. The Emperor will hear about it. You should be grateful that he is already satisfied with Project Harvester. Otherwise, he would not be as lenient as I am._ Vader answered disdainfully. He turned around, boarded the shuttle and didn’t look behind, neither at the dead body of the Ninth Sister or the recent marks in the ground, symbol of the fight that had just taken place. The Grand Inquisitor looked up as the shuttle left the Origin Tree, helpless, frustrated and puzzled. He expected to see the traitors captured by the Sith, or killed. If not, he expected to suffer the consequences. Something was wrong, and yet he couldn’t do anything about it.

He approached the Dowutin, considered her face that had been removed from the rest of the body. In spite of her scars, injuries, she seemed at peace. For some reason, the Grand Inquisitor remembered why he hated the Jedi, what had happened before the end of the Clone Wars, how the Council had refused to listen to those who stood against the war, how they had judged and unfairly sentenced them to prison or exile. All of them had lost something before turning to the Dark Side. But for Masana Tide, the nightmare was over. Not his own. Things could have been different.

He called a nearby Death Trooper and ordered to burn the body of the dead Inquisitor. Then he boarded a shuttle and demanded to get back to the _Executrix,_ where the injured Seventh Sister had been transported after the Fifth Brother had caught her distress signal and picked her up, after being himself rescued by another Imperial shuttle.

- _Why each time I find you in the middle of a fight, you are about to be killed ?_ Merrin chided them after they appeared in a clearing, trees were everywhere, but if they looked up, they could see the Origin Tree. They were back to the bottom of the Tree. The lake was not that far. Overhead, they could hear the TIEs and shuttles that cleared the area of any threat left.

Cal wanted to thank her for her help, but he felt dizzy after the teleportation, he wanted to throw up. He only uttered a groan caused by the pain. He was sweaty yet cold, pale and exhausted.

- _That’s not the moment Merrin._ Trilla firmly said, still carrying Cal with the help of the Nightsister. _Where is the shuttle ?_

_-Trill…_ Cal started but she cut him off abruptly.

- _Shhhh...You’ve got a hole in your stomach, save your strength for later, okay ?_

Cal could sitll hear her statement _I’m a Jedi._ He was proud of her, that had been a relief to hear it, after what she done. And yet it sounded weird...The execution of the Ninth Sister, that moment haunted him. He still struggled to believe that she had done it in cold blood, determination in the eyes. He needed to talk to her, to ask for an explanation. But he was not strong enough to do it so he remained quiet and did his best to walk towards the direction Merrin led them.

The pain became hard to deal with, he wished BD was here to toss him a stim. He couldn’t believe that his little droid was gone, he remembered he had upgraded him on Bogano with some devices like thrusters he may have used to survive the fall. But the kick of the Ninth Sister had been powerful enough to stun a Jedi. So a little BD unit…

- _How did you find us Merrin ?_ Trilla asked, looking around her, cautious about potential incoming Imperials or Partisans, she felt that some of them were not that far. She was tired too, the recent event had been overwhelming. She knew that her actions had left marks on her and on Cal too. She was convinced that he would make it and overcome the trauma, that they would leave this world behind and eventually start over together. She was ready to leave even without K’Kruhk. The Whiphid had given orders to make sure that Cal and her would be saved, his own life was not the priority, he did what he had to do as a Jedi Master, a worthy one she thought.

- _I simply followed the havoc. You are a powerful source of chaos the two of you._ Merrin retorted, slightly annoyed. _Cal needs treatment, but I do not have potions on board._

_-We’ve got some bacta, it’ll help. I_ _can_ _use the Force to make him sleep_ _if need be_ _, a healing trance can_ _speed up_ _the recovery._ _The Temple on_ _Arkinnea,_ _we_ _will_ _find_ _what he needs_ _there_ _._

Cal wanted to retort that he was still here and could hear them, but he couldn’t retort anything clearly...

They trudged towards the shadows of the forest on the other side of the clearing. Steps could be heard in the vicinity. Merrin informed her that K’Kruhk and her had met with the rebels and BD-1. When he heard his droid’s name, Cal seemed to regain some composure and energy, but both told him to stay still. He was too weak. He had stopped spitting blood, Trilla feared it was not a good sign, as his hand had become too cold and somehow limp.

A squad of insurgents and Wookiees reached them. She recognized the woman they had met, Kosan, though she had forgotten the names of the Wookiees, she was not even sure they were the same. They all looked similar. The rebel’s eyes widened when she saw them and their condition. Her mouth opened as she stared at the hole in Cal’s belly.

- _Wake up rebel, he is not dead, get out of our way !_ Trilla demanded, resisting her desire to Force-push her against the trees. The woman didn’t retort anything and ordered a Wookiee to carry the Jedi to the shuttle as fast as possible. Merrin didn’t mind about that, she needed to save her strength for the ritual and conceal the ship.

- _Don’t touch him fuzzball !_ Trilla uttered with defiance and anger as the thick and furry hands of the Wookiee tried to grab Cal to carry him. The Wookiee seemed to understand and be pretty touchy, his roar right before her face, as well as his breath, made her shiver. Her hand instinctively take her lightsaber but Merrin placed her hand on her shoulder.

- _Don’t, they are here to help, we have a deal._ Merrin nodded to emphasize her statement, Trilla looked at her then at the Wookiee, and fixed the hilt on her belt again.

- _What are you waiting for then ? Hurry, get to the shuttle !_ Trilla ordered, the former slave still had a broken collar around his neck.

Two minutes later, they reached another clearing where they met the rest of the Partisans. They all hurried to remove the leaves that hid the ship, Trilla was impressed, her eyes would have been unable to detect her. She didn’t see Gerrera, she assumed that he was on board and was among the lucky ones who would escape Kashyyyk. The others...well, it was not her problem.

The rebels seemed on edge, she guessed that some wanted to leave this mess, that the choice to be left behind wasn’t theirs. They all looked at the incoming Jedi and at the shuttle. Gerrera appeared at the top of the ramp.

- _Hurry Jedi, we’ve wasted enough time._ The Partisans’ leader commented, annoyed, she noticed dry blood on his temple, they had probably fought against other Imperials during their absence.

Trilla realized that K’Kruhk and Merrin didn’t know about Teron’s death. Well, for Merrin it didn’t really matter, but the Whiphid would surely have disagreed to help them, even as a Jedi.

- _Impatient are we ? What kind of leader is that ? W_ _illing to retreat and to_ _let y_ _our_ _own troops die ?_ Trilla taunted him wickedly, venom in her voice.

- _Trilla !_ Merrin loudly uttered, anger in her voice, they didn’t need a fight at this moment, but Trilla did her best to control herself, if she listened to her feelings, Masana Tide would not be the only one to lose her head today.

Yet, whispers, fear and anger spread among the rebels, not against her this time, but against Saw. The Wookiees remained together, at the edge of the clearing, but Tarfful was nowhere to be seen. A young rebel, a Zabrak, stepped forward.

- _She is right Saw ! You said that we were a family, all of us, united to fight the Empire. And here you leave us behind. Why you and not us ?_

Others supported the claim, the few Partisans had been fighting for weeks, some of them no longer had the will to keep on fighting, especially if there was only tiny part of them left.

- _That’s for the cause Turple. You signed for it._ Saw declared, frowning and grabbing his blaster. For a second, Trilla wondered if they would really be mad enough to kill each other. Not that she cared, but they would waste more time. Merrin gave her a look, showing her disapproval. _You’ve started this…_

_-Bullshit ! I never signed to die in a forest, I signed to avenge my family and kill Imps ! The dream is to get rid of the Empire, not retreat and let our members die._ The rebel protested, gaining the approval of his fellow rebels. Even Kosan nodded at his statement, though she had volunteered to stay here.

Saw Gerrera stared at the Zabrak, then his eyes met Trilla’s. She could swear that the disdain was as high as hers.

- _For the dream to live, the dreamer must die. She is the one you should be complaining_ _to, not me. Now, get back to your post, we’ll come back._

Trilla was boiling, she wanted to choke him to death, to choke him on his denial and lies, he was a bastard even worse than some Imperials she had already met. But before she could say something, the Zabrak took his blaster and shot towards the sky. A rocket, no, a flare exploded, spreading light in the skies. In the middle of the night, that was an obvious sign of their presence and exact location in the forest.

No one had time to say something, only screams could be heard as the usual sound of TIE fighters’ engines was audible above their head, their shots quickly killed a lot of rebels, many scattered in every direction, towards the forest to survive. Saw quickly closed the ramp of the shuttle.

- _You are dead._ Trilla promised, grabbing her lightsaber, but again Merrin firmly took her wrist.

- _No, we take Cal and we board the shuttle._ She struggled to hear her words, the sound was deafening. Yet, the Wookiee who carried Cal rushed towards them and released Cal in the grass. He yelled at them to get away and headed towards the forest to hide with his own kind. Trilla saw Kosan yelled to give orders and organize the retreat, but a TIE Bomber dropped a torpedo that deflagrate the surroundings. The shuttle was already taking off, avoiding the blast, but not Cal, Merrin and Trilla. As the Force yelled at her of the incoming death. She grabbed Cal and saw the green magick of Merrin before her eyes, then only blackness. And she felt the unpleasant sensation of teleportation. Then her sight came back, in the passenger compartment of the shuttle, among six Partisans, two Humans, one Mirialan, One red skinned Twi’Lek, one Devaronian and one Rodian.

She ignited her lightsaber, ready to fight, but they all raised their hands.

- _Please, Saw did it, not us !_ Their dread hit her hard through the Force, like them they were not yet out of trouble.

Trilla told Merrin to start her ritual as fast as she could or they would be dead anyway. She didn’t wait for her to reply, she couldn’t check on Cal, she rushed towards the cockpit and felt relief when she saw BD-1 on Saw Gerrera’s back, he had stunned him with his own internal weapons. The KX droid was piloting the shuttle, though his flying was unconventional. The shots from the nearby TIEs suddenly ceased. She barely had time to huff that she kicked Saw’s face, breaking his noise and grabbed BD-1.

- _Congratulations. You’ve said yourself. It would have been unwise to wait for you any longer._ The KX droid stated, his mechanical voice didn’t hide the sarcasm somehow.

_-Get us out of here, but not too far, we need to try to_ _locate_ _K’Kruhk first !_ Trilla said.

- _Copy that. I will try to find his signal._

Trilla ignored BD’s beeps, she didn’t understand them, but she considered that he was glad to see her.

- _Cal is injured, he needs you to look after him, you still have stims ?_ Trilla asked, while taking him to the rear of the shuttle. The next second, BD’s head tossed two stims, one for her and one for Cal. His beeps were loud when he saw Cal, he jumped off Trilla’s hold, fell clumsily near Cal and with his last leg pulled himself towards his Master. Before Trilla may inject the stim, BD had already done it with another one, Cal breathed with difficulty, yet the two stims helped him to move a little bit. He tried to pat BD’s head, but his hand fell on the deck.

- _I’m fine BD, I’m fine..._

Merrin was sitting next to him, surrounded by green magick, lost in her own realm. Trilla was impressed by her ability to be focused in this mess. She pointed a finger at each of the rebels.

- _You sit tight, you don’t move. If somethings happens to one of my friends, you’ll regret not to have been killed down there, got it ?_ She threatened them, showing the hilt of her lightsaber.

They all nodded and remained quiet, sitting and strapping themselves.

Trilla gave them a treatening look then opened a nearby crate, taking a bacta patch. She knelt next to Cal, BD beeped mournfully, nestled between Cal’s chest and arm. She ignored the droid and tore up his Jedi garb at the level of his belly, revealing clearly the cauterized hole, the edge were red and black, the burnt skin and flesh oozed ozone and sweat. She could the veins on the lower part of his torso. The colors of the scars were a sharp contrast on his pale skin. He managed to grab her fifth finger with his right hand. He was shaking, she could tell that this simple task was demanding. The fact that he had already received two healing stims scared her. She looked at his face, his haircut was a mess, dirt on his right temple, sweat on the forehead, blood, half dry, half stickyaround his mouth, bruises on the nose and below his left eye. She wanted to tell him that they were safe, that she would not leave him, but she couldn’t. When he spoke, it was hoarse.

- _K’Kruhk...We can’t leave him._ His eyes were begging for her to comply, she knew he was still haunted by what he saw, when she killed the Ninth Sister, when she listened to Vader. By leaving Kashyyyk behind now, even if the Jedi Master had accepted the risk, she would fail Cal, more than she already had. She took the bacta patch and placed it on her injury, wrapping him up to cover the other end of the hole. She didn’t reply, willing to deal with the injury first.

- _Trilla...Please. You...You’re a Jedi._ His other hand managed to grab her arm, his green eyes were intense and resolute, if he were able to stand, he would do it himself. She stared at him for a few long seconds, aware of the look of the rebels nearby. Then she gave a curt nod, got up and rushed towards the cockpit again. _I know what I have to do._

- _Do you have found him ?_ The KX droid’s head didn’t turn to look at her, he was focused on piloting, he tried to avoid the different squadrons of TIEs and headed towards the sky.

- _Our communications are jammed. I can’t get through._

_-Head towards the Origin Tree, he’ll be in the vicinity. If he is alive, he will find a way to contact us._ she demanded, rubbing her face and ignoring the sensation of exhaustion.

The droid complied and smoothly make the ship dive to get back to the place where they left the ground of Kashyyyk. Trilla looked at the landscape on the other side of the canopy, a mixture of gloomy colors left a bitter taste in her mouth. All of this for a Jedi Holocron, a burning world, thousands of dead Wookiees and Imperials, if not more, a wound in the Force and only a meaningless blow against the Empire. She wished she would never see war again for the rest of her life.

Hedgehopping, the droid managed to avoid the TIEs while Merrin’s spell kept hiding them. She extended her senses through the Force, obviously exposing herself so K’Kruhk might feel her presence, but also Vader or the Inquisitors if they were still there.

After ten minutes, she was about to give up and to tell the droid to leave the surface of Kashyyyk for good when the vivid presence of K’Kruhk reached her.

- _There !_ Trilla said, relieved, pointing towards a cluster of trees. The Whiphid was hidden by the leaves, but the fire would surely spread to these trees soon enough if they didn’t pick him up.

- _Hover over the area, he will show up. Lower the ramp._ Trilla didn’t wait for an answer, she knew the droid would obey, she ran towards the ramp, firmly taking the hold with her hand. The wind tossled her hair, unbalanced her legs. But she managed to stand her ground. She ignited her lightsaber so she would be visible for the Jedi. She hoped the TIEs would not see her, or at least not before K’Kruhk was on board. The Whiphid left his hideout and attempted to walk on the thin branch so his jump would not be too difficult.

- _I’ll catch you with the Force, jump Master !_ Trilla yelled to be heard despite the wind. He didn’t look injured, though she also knew that Vader had survived the encounter. She didn’t expect the Jedi to remain unscathed. K’Kruhk managed to run and jump, she summoned the Force to pull him hard towards the ramp. They collided and fell on the deck of the shuttle, her hands were stuck in his furry arms, his grey and white hair fell on her face, but he quickly got up and grabbed her arms to help her.

- _Thank you Padawan, just in time. Is Cal alright ?_ K’Kruhk’s voice betrayed his worriness and his tiredness, the fight had left marks on him too after all Trilla thought. She pressed a button on the panel to seal the ship.

- _Injured, but safe. I patched him up with bacta. He is resting in the passenger compartment. Merrin is still using her magick to cover our escape._ They both ran to the cockpit. The droid had already started to change the course of the shuttle, in a few seconds, they were out of the atmosphere of Kashyyyk, leaving the chaos behind them.

- _I wish we could have done more for the Wookiees. They_ _didn’t deserve that violence and brutality._ K’Kruhk whispered, shaking his head.

- _Do the Sith k_ _now_ _a way to find Arkinnea ? We could leave to Bogano if need be Master._ Trilla suggested, anticipating their next move. But to her surprise, K’Kruhk firmly declined her proposition.

- _No. I believe we have to stay on Arkinnea for the next years. Besides, if the Empire eventually finds us, Sister Merrin will help us to survive_ _and get away_ _. We will prevail Padawan, have faith in the Force, none of this has happened by accident. We were meant to come to Kashyyyk. We’ve played our part in all this._ _The time has not yet come for the Jedi to rise again._ The Jedi Master was thoughtful, staring at the Imperial Star Destroyers that filled space. Remnants of destroyed TIEs and Destroyers were currently destroyed by the ISDs’ cannons. Destroyed so that the evidence of what had just happened would be erased from History.

Trilla feared that somehow Vader would feel their presence and that they would be surrounded by more Imperials or reduced to dust. Yet, slowly but surely, they left the gravity well of Kashyyyk and got far away from the Empire’s blockade so that they could jump to hyperspace.

They made several jumps to cover their tracks, an unnecessary precaution in Trilla’s opinion, but now that the effects of adrenaline had vanished, she was not in the mood for an argument. She reached the passenger compartment, hearing the whispers of the Partisans there, she eavesdropped Merrin and Cal. _I’m glad you’re okay. You really need to be careful Cal._ As she approached, she saw that Merrin was holding his right hand, removing a ring that was stuck on his forefinger. She had not noticed it before, Trilla wondered how she could have missed it, and where he may have found it. Cal’s eyes showed some worriness when her eyes stopped on his hand, he apologized to Merrin and let his hand fall awkwardly on the floor. Looking down at his belly, he remained quiet.

Merrin gave Trilla a friendly look and seemed to be sorry about something. Though the Nightsister stood up and asked the Partisans where they needed to go. After all, there was no reason at all to bring them to Arkinnea.

- _Wrea._ Saw Gerrera groaned, _got a base there. Sorry for all this. I wish it had happened otherwise._ The anger and dark emotions were easily felt through the Force, Saw carried his own wounds that only fed his anger and hatred towards the Empire. The extent of his actions would not be so easily forgiven though, not that he cared about their opinion. He just wanted to let them know that he didn’t want the chaos on Kashyyyk. Their escape could have been better, without unnecessary deaths of his own soldiers.

- _Wrea. I will inform t_ _he_ _Jedi Master._ Merrin said and left the room, as she approached Trilla, she gave her a nod. Trilla ignored the rebels, and sat next to Cal who didn’t dare to look at her. That started to bother her, though her tone remained rather soft.

- _How do you feel ?_

Cal gave her a brief look before focusing on BD-1.

- _Fine. You ?_

_So much for the talk._ she bitterly thought.

- _Fine. Rest, your wound needs time to heal. Watch him BD._

If he didn’t want to talk, she would not push him harder, besides, with the rebels in the vicinity, she didn’t want them to hear what she had to discuss. BD beeped to acknowledge her advice. So she stood up and started to walk away. Her heart twisted nonetheless when Cal didn’t say anything to stop her. She chased that thought away and joined Merrin and K’Kruhk. The Jedi was meditating, Merrin was eating some rations, she looked skinnier somehow, perhaps the ritual had drained a lot of her energy. She gave Trilla one, but she was not hungry. She was surprised to realize that she was impatient to be back on Arkinnea, to see the mountains and fields again, to feel the peace and calm that would officially mark her new life.

- _Did Cal get hit by a lightsaber to protect you ?_ Merrin sheepishly asked. She was still wearing the Inquisitor garb, Trilla planned to burn this garb once and for all on Arkinnea. She didn’t want to have anything to do with the Empire ever again.

- _No._ _Why ?_

_-I suppose it would have meant that I would not have failed you, had it been the case._ Merrin frowned her eyebrows, reviewing the events.

- _What do you mean ? We would never have left Kashyyyk without your magick. Th...Thank you for that Merrin. And for helping him._ Trilla earnestly declared. Feeling beholden now. _I owe you this one._

_-Mmmh… I accepted this deal to take care of you both._

_-And you did._

_-To what extent ?_ Merrin retorted, though Trilla assumed she was talking to herself. Merrin no longer considered her, lost in her thoughts. Trilla used the last seat and decided to rest, she had earned it.

They eventually reached Wrea, where the Partisans possessed hidden headquarters. Getting through the asteroid belt had been tough, they had to let Gerrera handle the ship. He didn’t say anything about his broken nose. Though K’Kruhk had even helped him to fix this injury. Making Trilla feel more guilty, not to have hit him, but to hide the truth about his actions, to lie to the Whiphid. There, they dropped the few survivors who offered some fuel in exchange so they would manage to reach their destination. Then, they parted ways and wished to never see them again.

The following days, Trilla didn’t tell K’Kruhk about Teron’s death, not yet at least as it would not do any good. For the moment, she was glad that Cal felt better. K’Kruhk knew some basic healing Force power so he could provide the assistance he needed. He regularly spent a moment with Cal to treat his injury, the scar would only be a fine addition to his _collection._

But something inside her troubled her deeply. Cal was avoiding her. He spoke to her, remained gentle, yet aloof. At first she assumed he was still tired, that he needed time to fully recover. After all, only a few days had passed since they left Kashyyyk and made this detour to the oceanic world of Wrea. As they resumed their journey back to Arkinnea, only their original crew remained aboard the Imperial shuttle. Cal was able to walk and talk normally, but he was not a peace, he felt guilty for her actions whereas she had done it willingly. Therefore, Trilla knew that it was her fault.


	24. The next generation of Jedi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our crew comes back to Arkinnea and they start their new journey.  
> Whereas Vader clears one last matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last chapter of the story. I only cut a small part at the end that I will post tomorrow or maybe in a few hours, it's already been written. It will be better as an epilogue I think. I hope you'll enjoy it.  
> In any case, I want to thank you all for your reading, it's been a real learning curve and I feel lucky to have had the opportunity to write this story and share it.

**Chapter 24/ The next generation of Jedi**

Cal was trying to fix BD-1 up, though his progress was slow. He couldn’t help thinking about what happened, about the promises he made, to be strong, loyal, to stick to the Light and protect her from the darkness and her own shadows. He had failed. She barely succeeded in rejecting the call of the Dark Side when they met the Partisans, but with the Inquisitors and Vader, the pressure was too high for her.

Cal first saw her do that on Zeffo, there she committed murder in cold blood. At this time she was obviously a worthy Inquisitor, ruthless and twisted. He had managed to crack her shell, to pierce through her defenses. To revive the Light within her, but he had failed to fully free her from the darkness. The Jedi used to say that every one of them would always struggle and face dark emotions like fear or anger. It was even worse when the said Jedi had already experienced the Dark Side.

Now, Cal had come to the conclusion that he had failed her. For, she slew Masana Tide in spite of his warning, of his request. And he knew that she did it willingly, Vader gave her a choice, regardless of the consequences, she did it because she wanted to kill her former rival. Had she not done it, the Sith would have been mad at her of course, just like he became rather angry when he refused to kill the Seventh Sister. He would probably have tried to dispose of her right away, or to give the opportunity to the Ninth Sister to attack her, as Vader did when Cal refused to execute the Mirialan. That was unhealthy, a game of manipulation.

The Dark Side was evil, twisted, deceiving. If she had refused the call, she would have been true to herself, to her own light. Yet Cal also considered that he was not in position to lecture her, after all he tapped into the Dark Side against Vader, he wanted to kill the Sith, and he gave in to his emotions on purpose. He was supposed to be a Jedi Knight. _But you wouldn’t have used the Dark Side if she had not fallen again._

- _No._ Cal said aloud.

- _No what ?_ Merrin’s voice gently asked behind him. He startled and turned around, leaving BD-1 alone for the moment.

Hopefully, Merrin had been here once more to save their skin at the last moment, and Master K’Kruhk had been there to face Vader. The Whiphid had informed them that he knew about his identity, as Trilla and him had found out while fighting him. Yet this discovery would not have done them any good without the Nightsister’s help. If they were all alive, it was only thanks to Merrin. The last person he would have ever expected to meet in his life and consider her as a friend.

- _You look troubled... worried about something Cal ?_

The Nightsister’s concern was genuine, sometimes Cal wondered if she considered herself as their guardian. Which sounded silly, she was younger than Trilla and him, yet far different, pretty powerful, but a different kind of power. In any case, she was there for them, there when they needed her.

- _Is that so obvious ?_ Cal sighed, not denying her statement. He cleaned his hands with a towel, Merrin sat on the floor of the passenger compartment, and with her eyes demanded him to sit in front of her. Cal pondered about refusing, but he trusted her enough to share his concerns with her. Not that Merrin was a socialite or used to dealing with people’s problems, but her peculiar way of thinking and seeing the galaxy might give him a different perspective that would prove to be once more useful, exactly what he needed.

He gave a quick look towards the exit, that led towards the cockpit of the Imperial shuttle. He could hear Trilla and K’Kruhk speak, perhaps argue, about something. Cal knew that he would not avoid a talk with Trilla on Arkinnea, but for now, he didn’t feel brave enough to confront her. He sat, cross-legged, and looked at Merrin’s eyes. Her features softened, she gently smiled and placed her grey strand of hair behind her ear. She had changed her outfit, she wore again her usual red and grey robes. He studied her, her tattoos were special, intriguing, yet very different from what he had seen on the Inquisitors’ faces. Yet nothing on Trilla’s. Did she have some on her body ? _She’s been mutilated, tortured, her skin doesn’t need more marks you idiot._

- _You think too loudly, even for a Jedi._ Merrin teased him.

- _Sorry. Don’t know what to say really._ Cal scratched his head and rubbed his face, some hair started to appear on his cheeks, not that much, but he would need to shave soon.

- _Just be honest with her, s_ _he can handle it, your thoughts I mean._ Merrin tilted her head, narrowing her eyes. Cal wondered if she could probe his mind properly, he didn’t feel any attempt at reading him, not like the Jedi or the Inquisitors or even Vader may have done it.

- _On Kashyyyk, before you saved us… I felt her struggle, I felt the darkness spread in her being. It was...scary. And sad. I wish Trilla didn’t feel such emotions, because she doesn’t deserve_ _more painful experiences like_ _them, she’s been through enough. I wish I could protect her,_ _instead of that,_ _I failed her…_ Cal finally said, looking at Merrin into the eyes, expressing earnestly his shame and fear.

_-She is just a Human. Before being a Jedi, or an Inquisitor. Like you. We all have our own feelings and emotions._ Merrin simply retorted, as an obvious fact.

- _Yes, I know that. But we are Jedi...and…_

_-But you love her. And she loves you too._ The look on her face remained the same, Cal felt his face blush, her statement was so simple that he had the impression to be dumb, like a Youngling being taught that he had to remain focused on the moment.

- _I didn’t say that what happened changed our feelings._ He finally offered, but it was a poor answer, not what Merrin expected him to utter.

- _You are_ _both_ _Jedi, yes. Unusual ones. On Dathomir I asked questions about that, you found the answer logically. Your own teachings were flawed, your Order lacked of practice, the Jedi had not been confronted to such difficult situations,_ _un_ _like you,_ _for too long_ _. We all have our inner conflict. Sometimes it is good to know that you can rely on someone who struggles just like you. I think your past, your trauma, your experiences, they connect you. You were meant to help each other._

Merrin’s voice remained even, calm, for some reason Cal thought that she was far too young and unexperienced to say such things. But after all, she had lost her people, her time on Dathomir was rough. The experiences would make most people become older earlier than expected.

- _I know I know...It’s just… When faced with the choice to kill a defenseless Inquisitor, a twisted and mutilated former Jedi, like we were, or to reject that darkness and stay with me, she chose to embrace, to harness her emotions and kill her._ Cal struggled to hide his frustration, that was logical somehow, and yet Merrin thought he was both right and wrong.

- _She showed strength by killing her._ _As you did_ _by sparing the other Inquisitor. Both choices are respectable._

_-How can you say that Merrin ? That murder didn’t serve anything, only to fuel the Dark Side. To jeopardize her soul, to compromise her redemption._ Cal insisted, but he managed to keep his voice rather low, he didn’t want to argue with Merrin, to shout or to be rude. Merrin would not have bothered about that anyway. Her hand came to her pocket and she removed the ring she had taken off Cal’s finger after leaving Kashyyyk.

- _You remember what you told me about it. What you saw when you touched it. That Inquisitor, maybe_ _she was_ _a former Jedi,_ _yet_ _she killed th_ _ose warriors_ _and enjoyed ending them. When she stole that ring, she did it for selfish purposes._ _In my culture, jewelry and trinkets have special properties, used to practice magick or wield powers. But for you, if what you told me is true, the meaning is different. That former Jedi,_ _she didn’t care about its symbol, about her owner… Did she deserve to live after her crimes ? Didn’t you show some cowardice or didn’t you make a selfish choice by refusing to end her life ?_ Her question was rhetorical, she raised her eyebrows to emphasize her words, making Cal shook his head.

- _No. She is trapped among the Inquisitors. The Dark Side is an illusion,_ _it makes us think that what we do_ _is what we want. But it doesn’t break our so-called chains. It enslaves us. She deserved to live and to have a chance to redeem herself. I saw that spark of light in her eyes when I spared her, as I saw it in Trilla’s on Zeffo._ Cal explained, it made sense, his confidence came back. Until Merrin delivered her final blow.

- _She is trapped. Perhaps. So you let her alone among the Inquisitors. Whereas Trilla freed the other from this burden._ _Who failed who ?_ _By dying, she_ _may have_ _found_ _peace, and no longer hurts anyone else. Perhaps this… what’s the number already ?_

_-Seventh Sister…_ Cal rolled his eyes, but Merrin kept talking and ignored his reaction.

-... _this Seventh Sister may never redeem herself. She may kill innocent people until her death, and never be punished for that, and dies while being still overwhelmed by her corruption. Your choice was pure, you wanted to do some good. And yet there is a possibility that you may only create more darkness Cal. As Trilla’s choice was probably based on aggressive feelings, but in the end, she remains Trilla, not an Inquisitor, and she has protected the galaxy from the wrath of her old enemy. Didn’t she say herself that she was a Jedi ? She wouldn’t have said_ _it_ _if she had never met you. Go easy on you and her. Sometimes you can be kind Cal, but also stiff._ Merrin’s smile widened, revealing her white teeth, he remained quiet for a while, she didn’t move nor push him to answer. So she decided to give him another example.

- _Look. Malicos was a selfish liar gifted to deceive people. He did not want to be redeemed, he did terrible things to the Nightbrothers. I was glad to kill him, thanks to you. Does it mean that I am evil ?_

_-Of course not...But that’s different._ Cal countered, running out of arguments.

- _Different...Or not._ _I chose to end his life._ _Things could happen differently, yes. Sometimes, you should stop dwelling on the past and focus on the moment, and prepare the future. I could have killed you both on Dathomir. In fact, I would have done it, if Malicos didn’t betray himself by revealing his secrets and lies. You could have killed Trilla on Zeffo. You could have died on Kashyyyk. My people believe in different realms, our magick is a way to study them, to see how the universe might be, if some events had taken place otherwise._ _You should feel glad to have such an opportunity to move on now._

-... _You’re too wise for your own good Merrin._ Cal finally said, chuckling. But he admitted that her words were true, relevant. Trilla was different from him, clearly, but somehow together they could find some balance.

Merrin nodded, Cal wondered if she had understood that he was kidding but she got up and extended her hand with the ring laying in her palm.

- _Remember what I said on Dathomir. Even your Jedi Master says that you are the future, the next generation of Jedi._ This time, her voice was serious and convincing. _I will be glad to stay with you, to help you and your people._

Cal knew what she implied, he wasn’t sure he was ready for that, not yet. But her words had helped him, a lot. He just needed to speak with her, and quickly reached Arkinnea to finally realize that they were safe. He still remembered his vision about the Temple, on fire and attacked by Imperial forces, Vader killing K’Kruhk and destroying the Holocron… The other visions would never happen, only this one was still a possibility. He mentioned it to K’Kruhk the day before, the Whiphid said that he trusted in the Force. However much Vader was a Sith, Skywalker still existed beneath the surface. And in time, he would make the right choice. They were not in danger. Cal found the determination of the Jedi reassuring, yet he also felt lucky to have Merrin with them, just in case.

Cal used the Force to summon the ring, he slowly moved his hand towards it and touched it. The echo didn’t reach him this time. Using such a thing, that belonged to a dead person, that sounded creepy. But the symbol it represented, for most cultures, even known by the Jedi, Cal knew it all too well. He still remembered the sensation on Bogano, how strong it was. He coughed and looked at Merrin, but she was already leaving him alone, hands behind her back, walking casually.

Cal put it back in his pocket and resumed his work on BD, not for long though, as after less than ten minutes, he felt her draw nearer. Her steps stopped two meters away from him. He removed his gloves and goggles and put them down next to the droid. When he looked at her, her haughty posture made him smile, her eyebrows were raised, she was looking at him, expecting a comment, and her thin, slender yet burnt and scarred arms were folded.

- _Guess Merrin quickly reported our talk ? Wait…_ Cal frowned, looking at her hair, he had almost missed it. Hidden in the mass of her sleek dark hair. _What’s that braid ? You’re serious ?_ His expression softened, he smiled yet didn’t laugh to express his pleasure, he didn’t mean to offend her after all, quite the contrary.

- _Don’t think too much about that. K’Kruhk thinks it’s necessary, for the time being at least. A symbol he said._ Trilla snorted, yet he saw her fingers play with the improvised short braid on her right side.

- _That’s Master K’Kruhk, Padawan._ Cal dared to tease her, his smile would probably ease her temper too. A small smirk appeared on her face.

- _Don’t get a_ _rrogant_ _Jedi Kestis. He wants to make some ceremony for me s_ _o it would be_ _more...official. I’_ _ve_ _passed e_ _nough_ _trials_ _so far._ _And you will k_ _eep in mind_ _who is the superior fighter soon enough._ Trilla retorted, slowly approaching, Cal ignored the joke and empty threat. Hopefully, he didn’t tense, Merrin’s words were still fresh in his mind.

 _I told him about Teron’s death, what the Partisans did. His reaction was...better than I thought. He suspected, clearly believed in fact, that he was dead. If he had learned the truth, his reaction might have been, unpleasant. He thinks we did the right thing by keeping it for ourselves._ Trilla informed him. A weird silence was the only reply she received. Eventually, Cal nodded and considered her clothes.

- _Tell me you’re going to wear some proper robes on Arkinnea. Th_ _ese_ _one_ _s_ _are_ _pretty...old and used._ Considering the color of the cloth, it was hard to say what shade of grey was the original one.

- _Don’t worry about that. I’ve always had a certain taste when it comes to choose a suitable outfit._ she said, lowering her voice as her hand slowly reached out to his. Cal sheepishly smiled, she looked tired, pale, her cheeks were a bit hollow, yet at this moment, he found her prettier than he ever had.

- _You_ … Cal started, but her finger touched the growing hair on his chin and cheek.

- _You need to shave. It doesn’t fit you. Not very...Inquisitor-like._ Trilla teased him, he felt glad that she seemed to understand that he had found some inner peace, or at least answers to his own questions. Perhaps, no, surely she knew what the matter was, but she didn’t dwell on it and came back to their usual conversations and banter. After all, if it was not necessary, she was glad to avoid this kind of talk, in her opinion, Masana and the Inquisitors belonged to the past.

- _Got it. It does fit a Jedi though._ Cal retorted. She changed her voice to increase the sarcasm.

- _I said it doesn’t fit you Cal._ He laughed and slowly approached his fingers to the braid.

- _This_ _however… This_ _fits you I believe. What happened to your first one ?_ Realizing too late his blunder, he almost removed his hand but Trilla took it with hers, her gaze didn’t change.

- _Cut. After the torture. I am considering...the possibility to share m_ _ore_ _memories with you. After all, words and psychometry are different things, aren’t they ?_

_-If you trust me enough, we have a deal._ Cal nodded, feeling stupid to smile like that, but she didn’t seem to mind about it as she let her lips rest on his.

- _You’ve summoned me my Lord ?_ Captain Gregg had received the call a few minutes after the shuttle which had picked up Darth Vader on Kashyyyk had landed aboard the _Executrix._ Moff Tarkin had created a special room for the Dark Lord, where he could rest, meditate and be healed. He had already seen him without his mask. Yet this time, he seemed more injured than ever.

Gregg still held the datapad in his hand, containing his work and theories about the Jedi known as K’Kruhk, the files of Commanders Teron and Denimoor, two dead traitors, and their connections with the planet Arkinnea, and another series of potential locations. Vader was sitting, a droid had removed the rest of the mask and was actively healing his face. Gregg knew that Vader didn’t need eyes to see clearly what was going on around him. After five years, he had become more confident and used to the dread Vader could create in every being in the galaxy. Yet this time, he didn’t know why but it sounded worse than usual. Perhaps the absence of the breathing device made the silence heavier ?

- _Do you have brought the files I demanded ?_

_-Yes my Lord._ Gregg breathed in thanks to his mouth, his nose seemed to no longer be working.

- _Did you inform anyone about them ?_

_-Not even the Emperor, as you told me. Though I took the initiative to prepare the report for him, so you can send it yourself if you find i_ _t_ _suitable my Lord._ Gregg precised, bowing his head in reverence. The chubby officer was ambitious, but the longer he stayed with Vader the longer he would be safe and protected against the threats and enemies within the Empire. He had always been efficient to help him when it came to hunt down Jedi or rebels willing to overthrow the Empire.

- _You have served the Empire well, Captain._

Gregg had to admit that he hated it when he couldn’t see the face or the mask of Vader directly, when the Dark Lord kept his back exposed, it never was a good thing… The doors closed behind him. Only the faint light of the meditation sphere provided some clarity around them.

- _My...My Lord ?_ Blast it, fear began to settle deeply in his brain, when did he make a mistake to unplease Vader that much ?

- _I know that the Emperor has charged you to report on my activities. To spy on me. To inform him if I focused on different matters than my original orders._ _Or if something...unusual happened._

The voice of Darth Vader was different, more human without his mask, but the power within it didn’t change, not at all. The armor didn’t make the leader, the man within it was already one. Gregg understood that it was over. So far his little researches had been of no importance. But letting a Jedi escape on a planet and not hunt him down, that didn’t seem to be the typical behavior of Darth Vader. Something he was clearly supposed to report to the Emperor. If he didn’t do it, the Emperor would find out somehow and punish him. In both cases, Gregg was in a stalemate. He had served the Empire well, too well. He was never asked if he wanted to be reassigned. Too bad. He felt a grasp tighten around his neck. Firmy, deadly. He needed air, his skin became red. He felt lucky that Vader wanted to make it quick. He fell into unconsciousness before dying.

Vader prepared the transmission, a few seconds later, Darth Sidious appeared in front of him. His hooded figure oozed power, even if he was only a hologram. The Sith Master sensed that his Apprentice had overstepped his bounds once more, Vader had become more and more confident, not as willing to bend the knee as he used to be. Not that he had ever been willing to be obedient without understanding why he had to.

- _Did you receive my report, my Master ?_ Vader asked. This time, his breathing was back, regular, noisy, the armor and mask had been repaired. For some reason, even if he was well aware of the fact he was aboard a Star Destroyer, the room seemed windy. Sidious waited a couple of seconds before replying, with obvious disapproval in his voice.

- _A destroyed Holocron with a list of Force-sensitive children. Two traitors able to escape, allied with a Nightsister. And a Jedi Master on the run._ _Troubling news._ The Emperor stared at the mask of his Sith Apprentice, waiting for a comment. None came for the moment, so the Emperor added : _Dathomir will be on quarantine, no one else will ever leave_ _or reach_ _this world without_ _the_ _Empire’_ _s agreement_ _. Yet… I wonder._ _The death of Skywalker was supposed to make you stronger, not hesitant my...Apprentice._ _Letting Jedi live, failing to end their lives...After all, even if my orders clearly said alive, you are used to ignoring them._ _I expected you to kill them. Not to disobey me and let them willingly escape._

_-I acted like a Sith. As you should expect me to._ Vader retorted, determined and ready to face his Master’s anger. He raised his head to look at the hood that concealed the eyes beneath.

- _A Sith ? Or a consequence of your finding near th_ _at_ _crashed Venator ?_

It had been only a few weeks since Vader found his former Padawan’s lightsaber and witnessed the obvious death of Ahsoka and the Clones of the 501st. Vader ignored the question, the second one at least.

- _A Sith. Yes… Two there should be, no more, no less. One to embody power, the other to crave it. You taught me to seek power_ _so I would eventually replace you_ _._ _Yet you have more pawns than necessary, even Force-wielders._ _You taught me the necessity to have enemies, within the Empire and out of it. This is also true for you. You need enemies, to remain sharp and focused, careful yet attentive._ _Just like those Jedi, I can become a threat._ _You taught me to ignore the surviving Jedi. Those I found on Kashyyyk are not a_ _direct_ _threat_ _to me, but to you_ _,_ _killing them would not have served my interests_ _. Without the Holocron, they are back to their usual hiding. They can’t defeat the Empire. They are not even trying to. Their purpose is to survive the Purge. Kestis and Suduri are nothing but failures, they would have died without their Nightsister ally. As for K’Kruhk, he only witnessed the failure of the Jedi._ _The Jedi survivors, or these two failed Padawans and Inquisitors, they neither possess nor believe in the faith of the old Order._ _I assessed that these Jedi were not worth my time._ _Yet, the Holocron was destroyed because your Inquisitors were too weak to prevent it. I won’t take the fall for that._ _One day, I will kill you Master. This is the way of the Sith. This is how it will end._

Vader’s voice showed his rage and hatred, but also his ability to play with both truth and lie. Some of his words were true, others were only lies. The exception was about the Holocron, save the Jedi no one knew it still existed. The destruction of the Crystal, its death in the Force, had been enough to convince the Empire. The intensity of the fight had offset the sense of deceit in the Force.

Sidious remained quiet, not shocked but surprised by his Apprentice’s speech. It oozed confidence, raw emotions and the influence of the Dark Side. He tried to probe him, to see up to his very core if he hid some important information. But Vader was able to protect his mind, yet the hurricane within his Sith’s spirit was genuine. The Sith Master finally laughed.

- _You have made progress Lord Vader. You speak of the old ways of the Jedi. You know that the Sith too have to evolve. Do not forget that I_ _would not hesitate if I wanted to_ _dispose of you._ _I, only I, allow you to live. Your loss of power after your injuries have made you expendable._

_-I will never forget_ _that._ _But I know that_ _this_ _time has not come yet. You still need me. You still have things to teach me. And for now, I am still willing to stay by your side. For now...Our interests are still...intertwined. Master._

Darth Sidious chuckled wickedly, feeling the pride of his pupil.

- _If those Jedi appear again, you will destroy them. Jedi not tainted by a narrow and dogmatic vision of the Force, not altered by the pure light, can be far more dangerous than the Order itself._

_-Understood. I have ordered my troops to stay on Kashyyyk and search for r_ _emaining insurgents_ _. Thousands of Wookiees have already been caught and sent offworld to fuel the Imperial war machine. A shipment will arrive shortly on the Death Star._ Vader added, pleased with himself, yet sweating under his armor. The feeling was weird because of his skin, like a stream of water about to dry up at any moment.

- _Your overconfidence is your weakness Lord Vader. I t_ _olerate_ _you_ _r_ _claims and explanations...For now._ Sidious ended the transmission, impatient to see where his Apprentice’s new purposes may lead him overtime.

- _As it is yours too...Master._ For a moment, Vader wondered what would have happened if Anakin Skywalker had left the Order when his Apprentice decided to leave it behind too. If he had left with her, and lived with Padmé. It didn’t matter as both were dead. Kestis and Suduri had showed him the kind of strength he had lacked before. He would feed on it and become stronger. The two of them had earned his respect. Yet he was willing to kill them if they were fool enough to leave the world of Arkinnea and cross his path once more.

The shuttle left hyperspace, Merrin’s power already cloaked the ship, protecting them against the ISD in orbit. They quickly entered the atmosphere and saw the familiar and peaceful landscape. The mountains, the valleys, the forests and rivers, they approached the area in which the Hidden Jedi Temple had been built millennia ago.

When the ship touched down, the Padawans and Chase Piru quickly ended their meditation training and ran to welcome them. Some Yunus were also present, they were working, cultivating the crops. K’Kruhk was the first to leave the shuttle, hugging the Jedi Knight and a few Padawans relieved to see their Master.

Cal followed, and stopped at the top of the ramp. Staying aloof and studying the area, finally understanding that he was finally back to his original family. The survivors of his Order. He wondered how long it would take before the Empire’s end. How many years they would keep hiding on Arkinnea. But hiding here, that definitely was better than on Bracca. The Force had guided him here, where he truly belonged, like her. _I am a Jedi._

- _I wonder how long it will take to get used to this life._ Trilla commented, she stopped next to him, Merrin had joined the others with the Imperial Security droid, the latter seemed to be uneasy, wondering what he should do with so many Jedi. Nothing had prepared him for that situation. BD’s legs had been repaired, though Cal didn’t have the proper components to make him as good as new. They would surely find some proper parts on the different planets where they would gather the Force-sensitive children, provided that their families agree.

- _I’m sure it’ll be easier than expected. Less than a week._ Cal whispered, cheerfully and touching her fingers with his own.

- _This sounds a bit too optimistic. A month perhaps._ Trilla retorted, returning the smile. K’Kruhk had given his word that he considered her as a Jedi too. Her past as an Inquisitor belonged to her, she had not done anything wrong to the Jedi on Arkinnea, by staying here with them, she would amend her mistakes and share her experience, as a reminder of the Jedi’s flaws and the dangers of the Dark Side.

- _That’s a bet ?_

_-Jedi don’t gamble. Or perhaps you did find a hobby on Bracca after all._ Trilla teased him, but Cal removed his hand and looked at her with an amused gaze.

- _I don’t have credits. But if you have any ideas…_

_-I can have many ideas...Not sure you’ll like them though._ Trilla narrowed conspicuously her eyes, but didn’t give him more details.

- _Try me._ Cal replied, shrugging and turning his eyes towards the Jedi out there, who had turned their eyes towards them.

- _Deal._

_Four months later._

Cal was tired yet pleased with his fate, the daily life was pretty similar day after day, but demanding, a lot of work took most of his time. K’Kruhk and him spent each morning in the Crypt, studying the old books and Holocrons. Learning their secrets, trying to translate them or understand their messages. Thanks to his psychometry, Cal could feel and hear the words of the Holocrons’ makers, Jedi from different eras. Some of them were even present on Tython. Others had been on Ossus, Obroa-Skai, Dantooine and Ach-To.

Usually, the afternoon was dedicated to the physical training or meditation sessions. K’Kruhk had knighted Trilla only a week after their return from Kashyyyk. She spent most of her time teaching the proper way to wield a lightsaber, thus granting the Padawans more valuable lessons than the basic teachings Chase Piru knew. They could all study different forms and therefore train with more efficiency. K’Kruhk monitored each session, to provide assistance if need be, or to intervene if something was wrong.

Some days were off, so the Padawans could revise their lessons, meditate and practice on their own. Some helped the Yunus in the fields, collected the crops or spent some time in the forests, to focus on their connection to the Force and the nature. Merrin seemed to have found her place among them, adopted by the other Padawans, still amazed that a powerful Nightsister may not be as awful as what they were told. She obviously didn’t belong to their New Jedi Order, she claimed that her identity belonged to her coven, in her own realm, that she could reach and feel during meditations. Sometimes, she just left them for a couple of hours, no one knew where she was, when she was asked about it, she just said that she needed to center herself.

Regarding the children. K’Kruhk wanted to allow no more than two expeditions per month. They had decided to avoid the planets like Corellia or Coruscant in the Core worlds, where the Empire’s presence was too important. So the planets in the Mid-Rim or the Outer-Rim, or the Unknown Regions were the priority.

In four months, they had found only two children out of eight planets visited. Two families had clearly rejected their offer to take their children and train them in the ways of the Force. Merrin was always involved in the missions, as her magick was required to preserve their anonymity and wipe out the memory of the encounter, to avoid a report to the Empire. One or Two Jedi joined her each time, one Padawan, Cal, Trilla, or K’Kruhk. The issues were when the Jedi learned that the Empire had already taken the children, some had been _secured_ by the Empire right after the Purge…

Chase Piru took care of the youngest, as she had been trained to do it before Order 66. Some of the Padawans helped her, those who were more willing to focus on the consular tasks instead of learning new lightsaber forms or exciting tasks such sparring.

Some days though, K’Kruhk himself stepped in to give Cal and Trilla a few hours together, so they could walk in the forest, rest in the grass atop a hill in the valleys nearby the Temple or to combine something useful and pleasant. Like being in the Crypt and work together on ancient Jedi texts or studying particular Holocrons. Some Holocrons served to teach lessons to the Padawans, but none of them had access to the Crypt yet. Merrin herself had never entered into it. Only Cal, Trilla and Chase as Jedi Knights were allowed to study the knowledge there.

This day, it was the afternoon, Trilla was supposed to give a class about spinning with a double-bladed lightsaber, but K’Kruhk called it off and sent her to the crypt where Cal was already working on a Holocron crafted by Vima Sunrider, similar to the Noetikon of Light.

Cal had cut his hair, nothing special, it was a rather common haircut among Jedi, the sides were short, the top slightly longer. It was not that different from his original haircut as a Padawan, save the braid. He wore a new kind of Jedi robes, they were beige and brown, his pants were brown too as well as the boots. He looked at the wall when he sensed Trilla approach.

Her sleek dark hair reached only her neck, she had cut them shortly after K’Kruhk removed her makeshift Padawan braid. She wore some kind of Jedi armor used for training and fighting. Brown pants and thick black boots, pieces of metal were afixed to them. a sleeveless brown tight-fitting combat top with black trimmings on it completed her attire. She also wore fingerless gloves.

- _Still on this Qel-Droma’s matter ?_

She kissed him on the cheek and sat next to him, the Holocron was hovering over his palm, displaying a text written long ago.

- _No. Not exactly. Vima_ _made this to relate her vision_ _regarding_ _Qel-Droma’s fall and redemption._ Cal replied. Trilla grabbed Cal’s lightsaber hilt on the desk, and nudged him.

- _You need a break I think. Even your freckles are pale_ _now_ _._ She teased him, taking her own hilt with her free hand. The Holocron closed, making their surroundings darker.

- _Fighting against you isn’t what I call a break._ Cal said, taking back his hilt and igniting it to cast a yellow light around.

- _What do you want to do then ? It’s been a week since last time, we don’t spend that much time together._ She reminded him of a fact he was well aware. They lived as a community, the dormitory area didn’t give that much place for privacy. The former Younglings still shared the same common room, after all they had always been together as a clan before the Purge. The three Jedi Knights and K’Kruhk each had a single room, a small and modest one, all close to each other.

For a moment, Trilla had wondered if this situation was a way to prevent Cal and her from rushing things or anything. In fact, she realized that the Temple had never been meant to consider such accomodations. They only needed a place to live, rest, eat and focus on the Force. The layout was rather similar in every Jedi Temple across the galaxy. Of course the architecture may change, depending on the era or the ground around the Temple, yet within, its interior would not change that much. Curved walls, circular stairs, pillars, meditation, briefing and training rooms, refectory. They lived as a community, they focused on the whole, not the individuals, even if each one of them was unique.

The others knew about them, K’Kruhk had probably told them their backstory, yet no one said a word about it, nor asked questions. Cal and her were never expressive when the others were gathered, they could feel their proximity and connection, but nothing more, nothing wanton. She would not say it aloud, but it frustrated her a bit. Probably because that situation prevented her from doing anything more intimate with Cal, who didn’t even consider trying anything new in such circumstances.

A fact that she had not considered before was that the crypt was the only place where no one would bother them. But its solemnity was not suitable for any sort of contact. Cal was absorbed by the light of his lightsaber, so she placed her hand on his shoulder.

- _I asked you a question._

Cal turned off his weapon and sighed.

- _What do you want to do, you ? There are many books and devices that I have to analyze. It’ll take years to decipher them. Training outside together ? If K’Kruhk has cancelled the session for the day, it would be weird. The Padawans would wonder why they are not part of it. I guess we could have a walk…_

_-You don’t look thrilled._ She snorted, feinting to be disappointing.

- _Don’t tell me you are. I like being with you, alone, but just walking...It’s boring. I...No, forget it. We should work on this stuff. I found a book written by Tasiele Shan two days ago, Satele found it and kept it away from the Order, at least she wanted to. If you want to have a look…_ Cal started to get up and head towards a shelf when she grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to his seat.

- _Of course I’m not thrilled. I still remember that...sensation. How it was like on Bogano._ She spoke evenly, yet the meaning was obvious even for Cal. He was glad that the obscurity hid his features.

- _It’s hard…_ he began before she interrupted him with pride.

- _Hard ?_

Cal loudly sighed before resuming his sentence.

- _You’re impossible. I meant it’s difficult to forget it. But...what are you up to Trilla ?_

Her heavy boot gently hit his own. The crackling fire of a torch in the corner of the room was the only noise in the crypt, but the statues which seemed to be staring at them made Cal uneasy.

- _You know what I mean dummy. I can feel it each time I touch you, the contact on your skin is enough to trigger the reaction._ Cal didn’t find a proper reply to her sarcastic yet honest statement. He remained quiet a few seconds before confessing his concern.

- _I never said the contrary. But surely you understand. Not here. Not like that. Not now. I’m not ready for this._

Trilla chuckled by hearing the worriness in his voice as well as his fingers scratching his head.

_-You are timorous. In any case, your fear is unnecessary. Regarding this matter, we’re even, I do not outmatch your lackluster skills Jedi._

Cal didn’t reply anything, he was thoughtful. He had heard many things on Bracca, things he had never imagined clearly as a Padawan before. And the way the others scrappers or riggers seemed proud to practice such things, it repelled him. But he knew what he felt for her, and what his own emotions could trigger within him. It surely was the same for her, but he wanted to be fine with it, before doing anything. Maybe she was not as worried about it as him, yet the moment had not come yet.

_-Perhaps Merrin wo…_

_-No. Don’t mention it_ _to her_ _. And I mean it. Not for that, she…_ Cal abruptly said, struggling to find his words. His hand pressed on his thigh to hide his frustration, but at this moment his fingers met the ring still hidden in his pocket. He had kept it with him, wondering what he should do about it. Sometimes he almost forgot that he still possessed it, Merrin had never mentioned it aloud, nor in private with him. As for Trilla, Cal assumed that in the confusion of the fight on Kashyyyk, she didn’t pay attention to this. And that she didn’t care too. She was not one to focus on such symbols. Was she ? After all she had accepted the Whiphid’s request to wear a braid so he could make her a Jedi, one of them again.

- _Don’t think that I spend hours crying and_ _begging for_ _her advice. She is usually the one too curious and sneaky_ _who willingly comes and suggests things…_ Trilla retorted, she looked around her, thinking about what they could do when the noise of a little item falling and rebounding on the desk caught her attention.

- _My my… What do we have here ?_ Trilla took it, with her thumb and forefinger, studying it. _The one you found on Kashyyyk. Why now ?_ _It’s not my birthday and I didn’t offer you a present three weeks ago_ _for yours_ _._

_-You can keep it. Vader made me take it from the Seventh Sister. It belonged to a dead rebel named Mirienna. Her husband died on Zeffo…_

_-Oh ? Very romantic of you Cal._ Trilla retorted, putting it back on the desk.

- _N_ _ot really, yeah_ _...But Merrin said…_ Cal started before Trilla cut him right away with obvious sarcasm and amusement.

- _So you spoke to her. Did she r_ _efuse your proposal_ _then ?_

The shock lasted less than a second, but it was priceless in her opinion, he was too serious sometimes.

- _Very funny. I am not fond of jewelry. But I know what it represents. She told me it could serve other people. One day, it...it will be..._ _it’ll_ _mean something._

_-So it doesn’t mean something right now ? I’m not good enough for you_ _or what ?_ Trilla kept teasing him because it was a way to hide her own trouble at the moment. And Cal was too eager to run right into her trap.

- _You can’t be serious for a moment ? Look, all I want to say is…_

_-I know exactly what you mean. Don’t choke on it, it’s...hard. I know._ Cal looked at her, in the shadows her green eyes were barely visible, and somehow he saw some Light and mirth within.

- _Perhaps a training will be fine after all._ He finally said, igniting his lightsaber and showing her the exit.

_Six months later._

This time, the challenge was to catch her in the forest. Summoning the Force to speed up their movements, they had run several dozens of kilometers, reaching the other side of the woods, approaching the rocky path leading to a mountain and the valley at its feet, near the shore of a lake.

Cal felt the blood fuel his muscles, yet only the Force granted him enough energy to keep up this pace. Some rocks looked like a natural bridge to cross the lake, as she exposed herself by jumping onto the surface, he used the Force to slow her down. Then, he used his momentum to land in front of her, but she freed herself from his stasis and tried to unbalance him by hitting the side of his boot. Cal fell on one knee, she moved forward to push him but he managed to grab her wrist. Her eyes widened, realizing her mistake, but Cal didn’t do anything to prevent the fall. She screamed, surprised by his move and fell headfirst in the lake, colliding with him beneath the surface of the water.

She caught her breath as soon as she emerged from the water, Cal’s head quickly popped up too, though he laughed out loud by looking at her face. Her hair blinded her, she removed the strands so her sight came back. She used the Force so she could easily spray water on him, his laugh stopped and before he could react, she pressed on his skull with her two hands to send him beneath the water again. Cal didn’t resist and let himself sink, yet she quickly felt his hands seize her ankles and pull her. She swallowed some water and pushed him away. But he came back once more when she reached the surface.

The struggle lasted a couple of minutes and stopped when she found it difficult to swim or breathe after a couple of hours spent running in the woods. Cal was still laughing and couldn’t help pushing his luck when she reached the shore, soaked to the skin.

- _So, did I win ?_ Cal asked, smiling and struggling to repress his chuckle. Trilla sat down and looked up. He got sunburnt on his arms and face as he only wore a tank top, like her. But the rest of the clothes, pants, gloves and boots alike were completely wet. Hopefully the sun was shiny and the temperature rather hot, so they would be dry soon enough. Yet at the moment, they looked like a mess or children who had just done something stupid.

- _You cheated. You were supposed to fall alone._ She retorted, removing her gloves.

- _You never said there were rules to respect. Besides, it’s just water. No big deal._ Cal replied, he sat down next to her in the grass and removed his top to wring it and get rid of the water.

He did it without back thoughts, but her eyes were closely looking at him. She had never seen him so closely before, she had never seen so closely what _she_ had done. She, of course, had seen more than enough the scars on his face, the one from the blaster bolt, the ones he got on Bracca, and the one she was responsible for. But his torso, well she could now see the way his very pale skin had handled the torture. The way the burning marks had altered his natural skin color, the way purple and red, black and brown changed his appearance, on the forearms but also the belly and chest. How the Seventh Sister’s lightsaber had left a thick and sick black mark on his stomach. He also had some nicks due to the years in the Shipbreaking Yard. The way his muscles could be seen only showed how thin he was, even if he didn’t look as meager as on Bracca.

Cal stopped as her hand touched his scars, he looked down and quickly gave her a look.

- _Sorry for that, I didn’t mean to…_ he started but she interrupted, still amazed by his behavior, somehow selfless, somehow stupid.

- _Sorry ? If someone should say that, it’s me. I did it to you. And you…_ Trilla started but he let his tank top fell and took her hand to draw her closer.

- _Yours are worse. You’ve been through_ _far_ _worse than me. Remember Dathomir ? You let me feel it. Sort of. I know that my own torture was not as bad as yours. Even if my skin has scars._ Cal said to reassure her, but to his surprise, she removed her hand, and looked at him with insistence. Slowly, she removed her own wet tank top and let him see her bare torso.

Cal felt dumb, he sensed his face flush but couldn’t remove his eyes. He felt it on Dathomir, the pain, the trauma, the mutilation. It was awful. But seeing it with his own eyes, well...That certainly was a proof that the Jedi mantra, _your eyes can deceive you_ didn’t always say the truth. For, now his eyes clearly showed him the horrors she had experienced.

After a few months on Arkinnea, Trilla had put on a few kilos, she was still thin and slender, but her cheeks were not as hollow as the first time he met her. Her skin had recovered her natural color, and the sun on Arkinnea had made her rather tanned now. Yet her body, her torso at least, was ugly. That was an understatement. He could see the burning marks spread on several spots. The skin seemed to have cracked, or stretched. Her chest was not very developed, but one of her breast didn’t have the same color as the other, a shade of brown and sick yellow, whereas the other was more purple and black. Vicious incisions and nicks had been inflicted upon her, some larger than others, in various directions. Her arms already looked bad, but the torso was even worse.

Her words on Dathomir came back to his mind, her fear that he would find her disgusting, that he would not even touch her. But slowly, as if he were hypnotized, Cal extended his hand towards her belly. Closing his eyes, he opened them abruptly at the last second. Understanding that he wanted her permission to touch her, which made her rather sad for some reason, she took his hand and gently placed it on her body. He tensed immediately. His hand seemed to anchor on her, he was probably seeing, he was surely seeing _that_ moment.

It lasted a couple of seconds, but his eyes remained firmly shut. She barely heard his whispers, somehow she had the impression to hear her voice. _Yes...Yes…_ The moment she gave up and opened herself to the Dark Side. She leaned in for a kiss. His lips were still wet because of the water, she sensed his body startle as he came back to the real world, she maintained the contact as if their lives were at stake. Something salty reached her own lips, Cal’s tears, an aftermath of his psychometry, still feeling the echo of the pain. He finally ended the contact to breathe normally, his face was red due to the effort and recent experience, but he looked at her as if he saw her for the first time.

She gazed at him and slowly moved her hands to remove her boots and pants. Cal sensed his respiration and heartbeat became faster.

- _You don’t need to do this…_ He uttered, his voice was hoarse, yet she could hear the compassion and affection. For now, it was only the two of them.

- _I told you I wanted to share it with you, because I trust you._

He remembered the wicked and vicious comments on Bracca, the perversity of some scrappers, but here it was different. As the pants fell and exposed the rest of her naked body. For a second, he considered looking away, but it would have been rude, she needed him to see. To share her burden with him.

The scars on the thighs were so thick and scary that he wondered how she did not even lose control of her body. How she managed to remain whole. A quick look at the lower parts of the legs showed that the Empire didn’t show mercy, they were meant to be broken and reshaped, or to die. He wondered why her toes seemed to curl up somehow, as if she didn’t want anyone to see them. It didn’t look comfortable to walk. The thought hit him, it was obvious. He still remembered all too well what that chair did to his fingernails.

She may not like pity, she may not like to show weakness or to expose herself, but for him she could make an exception. And he was all too eager to take care of her.

They came back to this place on several occasions when they had some free time. Pretexting a training. Yet they used this moment of peace to explore the paths they couldn’t in the vicinity of the Temple. At first, it was complicated, a direct contact made Cal experience visions, feel pain and see horrors each time he touched her. But overtime, he managed to control it, after hours spent touching her and finding a way to soothe her, to get rid of her emotions and trauma.

Cal didn’t mind the injuries, the scars, it defined a part of their story. Their common story. A few months later, after finding a few children on the planets visible within the Holocron, they both came back again near the lake, at the end of the summer. K’Kruhk had warned them that the fall and winter may be tough on Arkinnea, so they should not get too far from the Temple. They both wondered if he knew about their more than usual and longer than before little training sessions

Almost a year after the events on Kashyyyk, Cal sensed that something had been different. The following day after their _moment_ together, Trilla met him in the Crypt, as Cal was trying to craft a Holocron telling their story and how they managed to reject the Dark Side and come back to the Light, within the Order.

He sensed her excitation, her joy, and pleasure. When he asked her what had happened, she didn’t say a word, she only smiled and placed his hand on her stomach. Cal didn’t feel anything directly, it was not possible, but he actually could feel something through the Force if he listened carefully. He eventually closed his eyes to focus, when he opened them, he didn’t need to ask, she knew what he wanted to ask so that he would get her confirmation.

- _Cal. I’m pregnant._

The following months didn’t change that much their daily life. They informed Merrin and K’Kruhk first, the Nightsister wasn’t surprised, she claimed that she was glad to know that they listened to her advice regarding the future of the Order. K’Kruhk though was puzzled, he didn’t expect it. At least not so soon. But it wouldn’t change anything, they would take care of them and help them, and remain a whole, as the Jedi should have been. As it had already happened in the past.

Merrin did her best to provide her the support they needed, using her magick to minimize the issues that pregnancy may trigger. BD was there to monitor everything, wishing to have a new Master he would serve when Cal and Trilla would pass away. _A bit too serious for you bud, we’re not that old yet._ Cal told him.

The other Jedi learned the news a bit later, when obvious signs of Trilla’s pregnancy could no longer remain hidden. They all did her best to relieve her so she would not be working too hard, and those attuned to the Force enough regarding healing trance or meditation helped her and provided back up.

When the day came, Chase Piru and Merrin helped her to give birth. Cal was a bit nervous to witness such a thing, BD was sheepishly on his back and studied closely the features of the baby as Trilla was finally holding her in her arms.

- _Congratulations to you both. She looks perfectly fine. Her Midi-Chlorian level is rather high, above 11,000. I’m sure she will become a fine Jedi._ Chase told them while studying the reading from the blood sample.

Cal was amazed by her face, she looked so tiny, he wondered how Trilla and him may have begotten such a being. Trilla’s face showed her exhaustion but she held her child firmly in her arms, as if she feared that she would be taken away from her.

Merrin was cleaning her hands and looking at the baby with genuine pleasure. She was wearing some sort of red Jedi robes that the Padawans had crafted for her, it was rather similar to the look of her former Nightsister garb, but with a Jedi style that seemed to fit her pretty well.

- _Do you have chosen a name ?_ Merrin asked, smiling to Cal. He gave a quick look at Trilla who smiled back, nodding. Cal gazed at his friend and told her :

- _Ilyana._

Cal wondered if Merrin’s presence in the Force may have shown more joy and pleasure if she had been told that her coven was alive again.


	25. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the epilogue, which should have been in the previous chapter. 
> 
> Thank you once more for your kind messages and support, reading and everything. It's been really rewarding.

**Epilogue**

_13 years after the Battle of Yavin_

_-Again Sister. Get up._ Teron said, wielding and spinning with dexterity his orange lightsaber. He came back and forth, waiting for his older sister to make the next move. Ilyana groaned and got up, summoning the Force to jump and steady herself on her feet. Her two indigo lightsabers swirled around her, she jumped forward to unleash a series of blows against Teron’s legs, chest and head, but he was quick, he dodged, gently kicked her in the back and touched her shoulder with his lightsaber.

The pain was bearable as the lightsaber was set for training. But for real, Ilyana would have lost a limb. Yet, she clenched her fist and a green cloud of smoke overwhelmed and grabbed Teron’s neck. He managed to keep his balance and Force-pushed his sister whose back hit hard the tree trunk behind her. Her two hilts fell on the grass of the clearing where they were fighting each other. Teron turned off his weapon and ran towards his sister, but she was not injured, was only frustrated. Hiding his fear, he taunted his sister.

- _Is that all you’ve got ? I expected better._

- _Don’t get so arrogant with me Teron, I hate that…_ Ilyana muttered, collecting her weapons and stretching herself.

- _Sorry if I hurt you…_ Her brother began but she interrupted him, frustration and anger in her voice.

- _I don’t want your pity, you cheated._

_-Oh ? As far as I can remember, I don’t rely on the Dark Side or Nightsister magick to defeat a_ _nyone_ _._ _I didn’t cheat, not even for a second._ Teron explained. The twenty-two year old Jedi looked physically like his father, as pale as him, same nose, same forehead and chin, except that he had the dark hair of his mother and her eyes, no freckles and he was taller than both of them. He wore a black Jedi outfit, rather casual and handy for fighting.

Ilyana was a bit smaller but taller than average people. The color of her hair was as red as Cal’s, yet her skin was slightly tanned, yet clearer than Trilla’s. She also had freckles and shared the features of her parents. Trilla’s forehead and nose, but Cal’s cheeks, mouth and chin. Yet she had recently added tattoos all over her face and arms. Similar to Merrin’s who had been really involved throughout her childhood. Cal and especially Trilla had been mad when she did the ritual to add the tattoos on her visage. Yet, even Merrin swore that she had not forced her to do it. Teron had to rely on his psychometry to convince his mother that Ilyana did it on her own.

- _Of course you did. You used your psychometry and_ _keep feeling_ _my moves in advance._ The young woman insisted, starting to leave the area to get back to the Jedi Temple. But Teron ran after her to stop her.

- _I give you my word that I didn’t know about you and Raltharan. I won’t tell mum and dad, I promise. You’ll tell them or tell Master K’Kruhk about your mistakes when you’re ready. Don’t be mad at me, come on…_ Teron said, finding enough self-discipline not to touch his sister. Ilyana considered him for a moment, then rolled her eyes. _You’d better not fail me on this, brother._

_-Fail you ? Never, Sister._ Teron’s reply betrayed his relief. His psychometry was more developed than Cal’s, he could relive the memories of others, sense their thoughts and feel what they felt on a special occasion. His connection to the Force was even greater, as his Force-sensitivity was about 13,500 Midi-Chlorians. He was the most promising of the youngest Jedi in the Temple, praised and liked by his fellow Jedi, yet sometimes a bit overconfident. Hopefully, his family and friends were here to keep him on the right track.

All the other Padawans that K’Kruhk had helped to save during the Purge were now Jedi Knights, two had even become Jedi Masters. Roughly twenty children had been found throughout the galaxy and brought back to Arkinnea. Cal, Trilla and Chase had been granted the rank of Masters whereas Merrin was true to her vows, she was a close ally to this New Jedi Order, yet she had not forgotten her origins as a Nightsister.

Vader, or Anakin Skywalker, had not given away their location, the Empire never came back to Arkinnea to hunt them down. Yet the Jedi didn’t reveal themselves and didn’t intervene when the Galactic Civil War began. Some of them wanted to get involved among the former Padawans, but K’Kruhk and Trilla managed to convince them to stay out of the war.

They all learned the news thanks to the Holonet about Scarif, Alderaan, the Death Star, the different battles between the Rebel Alliance and the Empire, until one name reached their ears. _Luke Skywalker._ Son of Anakin Skywalker. The one who was responsible for the destruction of the Death Star, then they learned that he was a Jedi Knight. When the Second Death Star was destroyed, that the Emperor and Vader were killed, that the Imperial remnants were on the run and forced to retreat in the most isolated places of the galaxy, they all knew that a new era was about to begin.

Then, they heard the news that Skywalker was starting to rebuild a Jedi Order. K’Kruhk, as the head of their group, told them that Skywalker would come in time. If the Force wanted them to be part of his Order, he would find them.

_Yavin IV, Jedi Praxeum_

Luke Skywalker waited for the shuttle to land in the Hangar bay of the Massassi Temple, impatient to welcome his sister. It had been months since he last saw Leia who was always busy on Coruscant. When the ramp touched down, Chewbacca left the shuttle and roared, he ran and hugged Luke, almost breaking one of his ribs. But Luke only laughed, pleased to see his friend.

- _Good to see you too Chewie, it’s been a while._ He looked behind the Wookiee, expecting to see his sister. Leia’s smile pleased her brother, but he noticed that two more persons were waiting at the top of the ramp. He could tell that they were not common people. He didn’t need to mention the lightsabers on their belts to guess it. Leia didn’t have time to give him an explanation as one of them spoke and stepped forward.

- _Jedi Luke Skywalker ?_ A blind brown and white skinned Veknoid asked him, polite yet cautious. Luke had never seen him before, but something was familiar, he remembered Master Yoda and his appearance. This Jedi before him oozed the Light Side and power, and experience. Next to him, a red-haired woman, in her forties, introduced herself as Sidirri, Jedi Master and former apprentice of Jedi Master Zao.

- _You are both Jedi of the Old Republic. I’m honored to meet you Masters._ Luke said, bowing his head. _How can I help you ?_

_-We were told that you are building a New Jedi Order and looking for students._ Zao stated with amusement, looking at nothing special, yet Luke had the feeling that he could read his soul.

- _You were told right. I’ve only two dozen students at the moment, but I keep_ _up_ _my efforts to find more pupils and knowledge about the Order_ _or_ _the Jedi Path. I have...already met Jedi_ _survivors_ _before. But if you consider joining us, you would be a real help. Regardless of what happened in the past, the galaxy will always need Jedi Knights_ _and I..._

_-Oh no. Don’t get us wrong young Skywalker. Master Sidirri and I walk a different path. But we appreciate your efforts, you have already done your fair part to make_ _this_ _galaxy a better place._

Luke was surprised by this statement, he looked behind him, seeing R2-D2 join him to welcome Chewbacca and Leia, then he asked his master what was going on.

- _I...understand Masters. The galaxy has changed of course, as have the Jedi. You are welcome to stay here as long as you want, or to have a look at what we do here. If I can help_ _you_ _in your journey, please let me know._

Sidirri managed to hide her chuckles, but not Master Zao. He hit the ground with his stick and somehow stared clearly at Luke.

- _No no young one. You do not understand. E_ _ven if we are not here to join you, we_ _are_ _willing_ _to help you, by telling you that other Jedi still live and would be glad to join you_ _r Academy_ _._

_-Masters ?_

_-Do you have ever heard of Arkinnea ? If there is one_ _planet_ _in the galaxy where your New Jedi Order may find a shelter_ _and_ _valuable_ _knowledge_ _, it is this_ _place_ _._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your reading, I hope you've enjoyed it. Feel free to share your opinion or recommendation about it.  
> Once more, I apologize for any inconvenience that my mistakes in English may cause you during the reading.


End file.
